Le Pacte du Sang
by Delilah Kelley
Summary: Année "Reliques de la Mort" mais "Univers Alternatif". L'histoire commence en Octobre 1997. Une sorcière née-moldue est donnée à Severus en récompense du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore qu'il a commis. Mais Severus est-il vraiment retombé dans ses habitudes maléfiques ? Un récit sur la part de ténèbres que chacun peut avoir en soi, la magie du sang, la pureté et la rédemption. COMPLETE
1. Notes de l'Auteur à lire

**Le Pacte du Sang**

**Sortilège **_**Legalia Protego**_** :**

Rien ne m'appartient dans l'univers HP, tout revient à JKR, qu'elle soit bénie pour ses idées fabuleuses et son univers qui ne l'est pas moins – sauf pour les personnages originaux et l'intrigue. J'aurais bien aimé que Severus soit à moi, mais bon… *_soupir_*

Par conséquent, inutile de me poursuivre en justice, je ne tire aucun profit donc rien à devoir. Le présent sortilège anti-litige juridique s'applique à tous les chapitres suivants. Je ne le répèterai pas.

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Cette fanfic est la traduction de mon histoire "The Blood Compact", originellement écrite en anglais et aussi publiée sur . Notez que j'ai vu les films et lu les livres en VO, un peu en français pour les livres, donc je ne suis pas très sûre pour certaines citations extraites des dialogues des livres et des films _en français_.

J'adore aussi insérer de temps à autres, quelques répliques des personnages issues soit des livres, soit des films. Je fais confiance à vous autres fans pour les reconnaître. Bien que pour certaines scènes, je me suis plus appuyée sur les films que sur les livres. Mais je ne vous garantie pas que ça sonne exactement comme dans les traductions et adaptations en français !

Donc, si je fais des fautes de français, veuillez me pardonner d'avance car j'écris plus facilement en anglais qu'en français. En dépit du fait que je fais une vérification de l'orthographe, de la conjugaison et de la grammaire, il se peut que certaines choses m'échappent… N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques à ce sujet. Tant que c'est fait courtoisement, pas de problèmes, mon ego est juste à la bonne taille pour ne pas se blesser d'une critique constructive et justifiée tant sur le fond que sur la forme.

L'histoire se passe après _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ et elle suit totalement ce volume de la saga HP. Concernant _Les Reliques de la Mort_, les choses diffèrent quelque peu, bien que je suive l'intrigue dans ses grandes lignes, ainsi que les idées développées dans ce volume en particulier, surtout en ce qui concerne certaines étapes et événements qui y ont lieu. Vous les reconnaîtrez.

Cette histoire est centrée sur Severus Rogue, de loin mon personnage préféré dans toute la série HP. Je précise que dans cette histoire, Severus n'est PAS directeur à Poudlard. J'ai bien précisé que les choses différaient quelque peu entre mon histoire et _Les Reliques de la Mort_. Voir le paragraphe précédent.

J'ai écris cette histoire avec à l'esprit l'image d'Alan Rickman et son interprétation merveilleuse de Severus. Seigneur, il est tout simplement _si parfait_ dans ce rôle et puis je l'adule littéralement comme acteur. Surtout dans les films du _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ et des _Reliques de la Mort_ : il est tout bonnement _splendide_. Cependant, vous êtes libres d'imaginer Severus à partir de toute autre image que vous pourriez vous faire de lui ! Le reste des acteurs et actrices dans les films est si parfait à mon humble avis que je les ai utilisés pour dépeindre leurs personnages à la fois dans mon imagination et dans mon écriture. Mais là aussi, vous êtes libres de déchaîner votre imagination à votre guise !

Pour tous ceux par ici qui sont des petits génies et des magiciens du dessin et du photomontage et autres manifestations picturales, ne vous gênez pas pour utiliser mon travail pour inspirer votre imagination – je vous demanderai seulement de me donner le lien qui y mène afin que je puisse admirer et laisser une appréciation en retour.

Enfin, laissez des revues – ça nourrit les muses. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, sur ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, comment vous pensez que l'histoire doit évoluer, si vous avez pleuré, ri ou grincé des dents. Tout ce que vous voulez – pourvu que ce soit fait avec courtoisie. Je réponds à toutes les revues, sauf à celles laissées anonymement (car le système ne permet pas aux auteurs d'y répondre). Cependant, j'ai réglé le système de façon à permettre les revues anonymes. Si vous voulez une réponse, alors laissez une revue en passant par votre compte . J'adore échanger des avis avec mes lecteurs !

Désolée pour ces longues notes d'auteur, mais elles sont nécessaires et je ne me répèterai pas.

**Résumé :**

Année RM mais assez UA. L'histoire commence en Octobre 1997. Une sorcière née-moldue est donnée à Severus en récompense du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore qu'il a commis. Mais Severus est-il vraiment retombé dans ses habitudes maléfiques ? Un récit sur la part de ténèbres, la magie du sang, la pureté et la rédemption.

_Thèmes __et __contenu __adultes, __vous __avez __été __avertis. __Le __rating __M __n__'__est __pas __là __pour __faire __joli. __Pas __pour __les __cardiaques __ni __les __peureux. __J__'__aborde __ici __des __sujets __adultes, __comme __la __violence, __la __torture, __le __viol __et __autres __relations __sexuelles __non __consensuelles. __Si __vous __n__'__êtes __pas __confortables __avec __ces __thèmes, __vous __pouvez __partir __à __n__'__importe __quel __moment, __pas __de __problème._

_Mais __si __vous __êtes __aussi __courageux __que __des __Gryffondors __(ou __des __Serpentards, __mais __si __!), __vous __êtes __ici __chez __vous __!_

**Maintenant, ****passons ****à ****l****'****histoire ****!**


	2. Chapitre 1 Le cadeau

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 1 – Le cadeau**

"Amenez-les !" fit une voix provenant d'un grand fauteuil placé sur une estrade. Le ton était impérieux, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à l'ordre ainsi donné.

Un homme râblé, vêtu d'une grande cape, un masque sur le visage, poussa les trois personnes devant l'homme qui avait donné l'ordre. Une femme habillée de la même manière tenait un bébé dans les bras. Elle s'avança aussi et s'inclina profondément.

"Les voici, Maître. Les trois enfants et la sang-de-bourbe."

"Bien." L'homme assis dans le grand fauteuil se leva et s'avança, se rapprochant des trois personnes tremblantes, prisonnières devant lui. Ses yeux rouges à la prunelle verticale et brillante comme celle d'un serpent, son teint pâle, presque bleuté, ses narines fendues, étaient effrayants. Lord Voldemort n'avait plus rien d'humain, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Il prit son temps pour observer les enfants. "Des sang-purs. Un sang aussi pur et innocent ne sera pas versé. Qu'est-il arrivé à leurs parents, Walden ?"

L'homme à la cape, Walden McNair, enleva son masque et s'agenouilla. "Maître. On a réglé leur compte aux traîtres-à-leur-sang, selon vos instructions. Nous les avons tués et détruit leur maison. Les enfants s'étaient échappés mais nous les avons retrouvés rapidement."

"Echappés ?"

"Oui, Maître. La sang-de-bourbe ici les avait emmenés. Malheureusement pour elle, nous sommes parvenus à la cerner avant qu'elle puisse Transplaner avec les gosses." Il tendit un bâtonnet de bois à son Maître. "Voici sa baguette, Maître."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la prit entre ses longs doigts, semblables à des pattes d'araignée. "Les sang-de-bourbe ne devraient pas avoir de magie." Sur ces paroles, il cassa la baguette en deux et en jeta les restes aux pieds de la femme. Elle laissa échapper une petite plainte en voyant sa baguette brisée. "Pas plus qu'ils ne devraient s'occuper d'enfants sang-purs." Puis il tourna son attention vers le jeune enfant dans les bras de l'autre sorcière. Le garçon était âgé d'environ un ans.

"Alecto, est-ce là le plus jeune des enfants ?"

"Oui, Maître," répondit la petite femme. Elle ne portait pas de masque.

"Eh bien, ces enfants vont avoir besoin de parents désormais. De parents décents. Des parents de sang-pur qui les éduqueront dans les traditions véritables et anciennes de notre race. Lucius !"

Un homme grand, aux longs cheveux blonds, ne portant aucun masque, s'avança et s'agenouilla. "Maître." Ses traits aristocratiques affichaient un air arrogant.

"Lucius, je crois savoir que ta femme et toi, vous voulez un deuxième enfant."

"Vous avez raison, Maître."

"Prends le bébé avec toi alors. A partir de maintenant, il est à vous. Elevez-le comme un Malfoy. Les deux autres à présent."

Il regarda le jeune garçon, âgé de cinq ans, et sa sœur de trois ans. "Theodore ! Tu prendras soin de la fillette. Ta femme sera contente, je sais qu'elle voulait avoir un fils et une fille. Tu as déjà un fils, voilà ta fille maintenant. Quant au garçon... Bellatrix ! Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant, que penses-tu de celui-ci ? Je suis sûr que ton mari Rodolphus sera ravi d'avoir un héritier."

Bellatrix Lestrange ne portait pas de masque non plus. A son tour, elle s'agenouilla. "Oh, Maître, nous serons ravi d'exécuter votre volonté." Le regard fanatique sous ses paupières lourdes montrait toute l'adoration qu'elle pouvait nourrir envers son Maître.

"Prends le garçon avec toi alors et élève-le en conséquence. Débrouille-toi pour qu'il ne devienne pas comme ton cousin, cet infâme Sirius Black !"

Bellatrix eu un sourire malveillant. "Bien sûr que non, Maître !" Elle porta à ses lèvres le pan de la robe de son Maître avant de se lever et de saisir le garçon par le bras de manière quelque peu rude. Le sorcier nommé Theodore s'inclina respectueusement avant de prendre la main de la fillette dans la sienne, dans un geste plutôt paternel.

"Une dernière instruction à vous trois. Aucun de ces enfants ne doit savoir qu'il est parent avec les autres. Un jour, ils iront à Poudlard, où ils devront être envoyés à Serpentard. Ils partageront les mêmes quartiers et y passeront sept ans de leur vie. Mais faites en sorte qu'ils ne se marient pas entre eux ou quoi que ce soit du même goût. Nous avons assez de Cracmols comme ça." Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. "Nos sympathisants au Ministère s'occuperont de la paperasse pour leur nouvelle identité. Les familles traîtres-à-leur-sang doivent disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes."

Les trois Mangemorts approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et s'inclinèrent une fois de plus profondément. Ils prirent chacun des frères et sœur avec eux avant de se fondre au sein du groupe. Ils n'avaient pas été encore renvoyés. De plus, ils étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de la jeune femme. C'était maintenant que le vrai divertissement allait commencer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de la femme qu'il avait appelée « sang-de-bourbe ». Dolohov, un autre Mangemort qui avait pris part au raid, se tenait derrière elle, la tenant fermement par les bras. Elle portait toujours sa chemise de nuit – le raid avait eu lieu au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle était pieds nus et sa chevelure était en désordre. Elle avait dû être giflée et même frappée au visage car un peu de sang séchait sur ses pommettes et sur son front. Une panique intense pouvait se lire sur ses traits mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer et pleurer. Elle avait une jolie figure malgré ses bleus, des yeux verts et de longs cheveux châtains dont les boucles épaisses descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Elle était bien consciente de l'identité de celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle à présent. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom. Elle avait déjà entendu des histoires terrifiantes à propos de lui et de ses exploits, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une élève à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard. Elle avait quitté l'école dix ans auparavant, après avoir obtenu son diplôme, mais il n'était pas encore revenu à cette époque. Plus tard, elle avait eu connaissance de son retour et de ses crimes. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait en plein milieu de tout cela – pour sûrement être sa prochaine victime. La boule dans sa gorge était grosse, si grosse qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir d'ici quelques minutes, si elle avait de la chance, ou bien après une longue, douloureuse et terrible agonie avec ces gens – en particulier avec les hommes.

_Quel destin..._ Elle avait 27 ans mais il semblait bien que sa vie devait s'arrêter ici et maintenant. _Faites en sorte que ce soit rapide alors. Et aussi peu douloureux que possible._

Lord Voldemort se tenait à présent tout près d'elle, la dominant de toute sa taille et de sa puissance. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il utilisait la Légilimencie, elle garda les yeux baissés. Il volerait sa vie mais pas ses pensées. Elle essaya de vider son esprit autant que possible, pour ne le remplir qu'avec de la peur, en espérant que cela la protégerait, tout en étant consciente cependant que cela n'opposerait qu'un faible rempart à son investigation.

Soudain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres saisit le col de la chemise de nuit de ses deux longues mains. Il déchira le tissu pour dénuder le haut du corps de la jeune femme, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Désormais, ses seins et ses épaules étaient nus, visibles pour tous. Des murmures salaces d'envie, de concupiscence, d'admiration ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, s'élevèrent des rangs des Mangemorts. Des murmures masculins.

"Une bien jolie sang-de-bourbe que nous avons là," fit Lord Voldemort d'une voix douce mais maléfique. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur la poitrine opulente de la jeune femme. Cependant, un autre détail avait attiré son attention.

Un serpent d'argent reposait entre les seins. Un serpent d'argent porté en pendentif à une chaîne autour de son cou. Lord Voldemort était surpris par le bijou. Ses longs doigts pâles le prirent délicatement pour l'examiner. Le petit serpent avait des émeraudes en guise d'yeux. Il pouvait percevoir que le bijou était enchanté.

"Argent et émeraudes... Les couleurs de Serpentard... Plutôt inhabituel.. Ne me dis pas que tu as été envoyé à Serpentard. Les sang-de-bourbe n'y ont pas leur place. Pas même à Poudlard d'ailleurs." Ses yeux rouges la fixèrent. "Où as-tu été envoyée ?"

"Serdaigle," parvint-elle à dire, malgré sa terreur évidente.

"Mais tu apprécies les serpents de toute évidence."

"Je les respecte."

D'une certaine manière, sa réponse sembla lui plaire. Le ton de la jeune femme était empreint de révérence et de crainte pour les créatures. Voldemort lui prit le visage entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il entra dans l'esprit de la jeune femme par la Légilimencie. En premier, il perçut sa peur comme une barrière puissante qu'il surmonta rapidement, puis il vit l'image d'un jeune homme mettant le bijou autour du cou de la jeune femme avant d'embrasser celle-ci tendrement. Le souvenir n'était pas récent, cependant il était toujours très fort.

Il ricana et sortit de l'esprit de la jeune femme. _L'amour... quel sentiment ridicule._

"Oh, mais on dirait que tu es... enceinte aussi. Tu l'es. Ai-je tort ?" Sa voix était douce mais dangereuse.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent. "Non..."

"Une sang-de-bourbe enceinte. Qui est le père ?" lui demanda Voldemort. "C'est le même homme qui t'a donné le bijou du serpent ?"

"Non... Il est mort... il y a quelques années... Je... Je ne sais pas... J'ai été violée... il y a cinq mois..."

Les yeux rouges se concentrèrent sur les yeux verts – Lord Voldemort sut qu'elle disait la vérité, grâce à la Légilimencie – il avait vu des passages flous de l'événement dans son esprit. "Alors tu es déjà habituée à ce que je prévois pour toi."

La femme trembla – et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait froid soudainement. Ses paroles voulaient tout dire. Elle voulait se couvrir de sa chemise de nuit en haillons mais les mains puissantes de Dolohov lui emprisonnaient toujours les bras dans le dos.

"Toi... je vais te donner à l'un de mes fidèles Mangemorts ici présent. Un qui a été tout particulièrement méritant ces temps-ci." Ses yeux rouges parcoururent le cercle d'hommes et de femmes autour. Il prenait plaisir à voir leur excitation, à lire leurs émotions dans leurs yeux, sur leurs visages ou dans leurs postures corporelles. Il savourait ce pouvoir qu'il détenait sur eux. Le sexe et la lubricité étaient des outils très sûrs pour les garder sous sa coupe.

A l'exception de l'un d'entre eux. Un Mangemort qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir de la sorte, et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler ainsi. Néanmoins un Mangemort qui s'était montré des plus méritants ces temps-ci. Un Mangemort qui avait toujours suivi ses instructions sans le contredire, mais avec intelligence, surtout quand il s'agissait de proposer de nouvelles idées ou des solutions qui s'avéraient être de véritables améliorations. Un Mangemort qui exécutait toujours ses ordres et ses missions avec succès.

Le meurtre récent d'Albus Dumbledore l'avait prouvé. Toute l'opération avait été une réussite sur toute la ligne. Aucune perte de son côté. La partie adverse avait été totalement ébranlée par cet acte et s'était éparpillée. Une panique intense avait saisi le Ministère aussi, ce qui avait permis à Lord Voldemort d'en prendre le contrôle de manière plutôt rapide et sans heurt. Même si Albus Dumbledore y avait des ennemis, le Ministère avait été complètement choqué aussi par sa fin brutale. Oui, l'homme méritait une belle récompense – et pour la première fois, il serait possible pour Lord Voldemort d'avoir une prise encore plus puissante sur lui. Grâce à cette jolie sang-de-bourbe.

"Severus !"

Un homme grand, habillé de noir, sans masque, sortit de la pénombre. Tout comme les autres, il s'inclina et s'agenouilla. "Oui, Maître. Comment puis-je vous servir ?" Son ton était neutre, contrairement à celui des autres qui était fanatique, effrayé ou soumis.

"Ah, Severus... toujours aussi volontaire pour me _servir_ quand d'autres veulent seulement me _plaire_." Sa longue main fit un geste gracieux vers l'homme. "Approche."

Severus Rogue se leva et s'avança vers son Maître. "J'ai entendu dire que Queudver n'était pas d'une grande aide chez toi, Severus. C'est vrai ?"

La réponse de Severus fut prudente. Il avait reçu l'ordre d'héberger le Gryffondor-devenu-traître-envers-ses-amis. Peter Pettigrow, connu sous le sobriquet de Queudver, lui avait été envoyé pour l'assister – officiellement – un an auparavant. Mais Severus n'était pas naïf. Le petit sorcier était totalement inutile. Pas même capable de préparer une potion simple correctement, même si sa vie en dépendait. Pas même bon à faire la cuisine. C'était aussi un homme paresseux et il ne s'occupait pas des corvées domestiques, sauf sous la menace. Il n'avait pas de baguette, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait faire les rares travaux ménagers qu'il acceptait de faire à la façon moldue. Et même cela, c'était mal fait.

Comment il avait pu aider à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, restait un mystère total pour Severus. Non, il connaissait la vraie raison : Pettigrow avait été envoyé chez lui pour l'_espionner_. Il avait rapidement découvert que Queudver cultivait un goût certain pour écouter derrière les portes fermées. Un homme qui était capable de trahir ses amis comme il l'avait fait... on ne pouvait jamais lui faire confiance. Severus n'était pas stupide. Il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance – il ne commencerait pas maintenant. Un Serpentard pratiquement paranoïaque, passé maître dans l'art de l'espionnage, doublé d'un Legilimens aussi habile que pouvait l'être Severus Rogue, ne pouvait pas être dupé.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser son Maître se rendre compte qu'il avait deviné les motifs réels de la présence de Queudver dans sa propre maison.

"Maître, il fait ce qu'il peut avec les aptitudes limitées qu'il a reçues à la naissance et que sept années passés à Poudlard n'ont pas plus développées." Sa voix reflétait tout son respect pour la personne à qui il s'adressait. Mais il y avait un ton subtilement blessant et empli de mépris pour le sujet de leur conversation.

Cette fois, Lord Voldemort rit de bon coeur. Un fait plutôt rare. Quelques autres Mangemorts ricanèrent ou sourirent de manière entendue aussi. C'était tellement vrai. Tous connaissaient Queudver – et ses défaillances. Le Maître des Potions avait raison sur ce point. "Je vois. Maintenant, dis-moi, Severus, qu'en penserais-tu si tu avais quelqu'un pour t'aider vraiment ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait te servir, chez toi et... dans ton lit." Une pause. "Une esclave, par exemple ? Une esclave qui t'appartiendrait et qui ferait tout ce que tu lui demanderais ?"

Quelques autres présents rirent à cette dernière phrase. Le Maître des Potions était connu pour être un individu... chaste, qui jamais ne prenait sa part des plaisirs et joies offertes durant les orgies du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ni avec les femmes, ni avec les hommes. Son Maître et ses frères Mangemorts le laissèrent tranquille quand ils découvrirent finalement qu'il était impuissant. On se moquait de lui mais Severus les laissait parler. Tant qu'il n'était pas obligé de prendre une part active à ces festivités, cela lui convenait très bien.

"Songes-y, elle pourrait chauffer ton lit, Severus. Queudver s'est plaint à moi que ta maison n'était pas chauffée," poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait voir jusqu'où la patience de son Maître des Potions était prête à le supporter. "Maintenant que tu n'es plus le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, tu auras du temps pour te consacrer aux diverses concoctions que je veux que tu prépares et sur lesquelles je veux te voir travailler. Elle peut ne pas être capable de t'aider dans ce domaine mais au moins, tu ne seras plus obligé de t'occuper des corvées domestiques que tu dois faire juste parce que Queudver est incapable de les accomplir."

Severus approuva de la tête. Certes. Ce serait une amélioration. "Merci, Maître," fit-il dans une révérence.

"Bien entendu, la sang-de-bourbe est à toi. Ton esclave. De toute évidence, c'est une seconde main. Quelqu'un est venu là en premier et y a laissé un souvenir." La remarque déclencha des rires gras et des ricanements parmi les Mangemorts. "A toi de décider de la partager ou non avec Queudver, ou avec n'importe lequel de tes frères Mangemorts ici présents, selon notre coutume. Tu peux aussi la garder pour toi tout seul – après tout, c'est toi que je récompense pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore." Ses prunelles rouges rencontrèrent les yeux de son Maître des Potions. "Dresse-la. Elle s'est avérée être pleine de ressources et d'énergie au cours du raid et elle mérite un bon domptage, tout comme toi tu mérites un aussi joli prix. Elle est ton esclave. Dresse-la pour qu'elle puisse mettre son énergie et sa ressource à ton service. Quant à son enfant... une fois qu'il sera né, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. J'ai entendu dire que le sang d'un enfant conçu lors d'un viol était des plus puissants dans les potions."

Severus ne répondit pas pour confirmer ou contredire cette affirmation. Il ne souhaitait pas que son Maître lui dise de préparer des potions utilisant le sang d'un enfant innocent. Autant ne pas lui en donner l'idée. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'observa. Il prit de longues secondes pour la détailler. Elle était jolie en effet. Elle était à moitié nue et ses yeux sombres s'attardèrent sur ses épaules rondes, ses seins généreux et ensuite, sur son ventre de femme enceinte. Une beauté néanmoins. Mais pourquoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrangeait toujours pour lui compliquer la vie ?

Il remarqua aussi le serpent en pendentif qui reposait entre les seins de la jeune femme. Son Maître avait raison. C'était un bijou plutôt inattendu pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été envoyé à Serpentard. Pourtant, c'était là un mystère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas jugé important d'éclaircir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait interroger la femme plus tard – entre les quatre murs de sa chambre.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'homme à qui elle avait été donnée. Elle se souvenait de lui. Elle avait été son élève à Poudlard. Pendant sept ans. Elle avait été suffisamment bonne pour continuer dans les Potions jusqu'au niveau ASPIC. Oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de lui. Il avait été terrifiant en classe et ces sept années passées avec lui avait été très difficiles – dans sa classe. Elle n'avait pas été la seule dans ce cas. Cela avait été le cas pour tout le monde en fait. Sauf pour les Serpentards. Et elle considérait avoir eu de la chance : elle avait été envoyée à Serdaigle. Elle aurait pu avoir été chez Gryffondor et là, cela aurait été vraiment très difficile, pour faire un euphémisme.

Elle avait passé la classe de Potions quand même et avait réussi à décrocher un Optimal dans cette matière à ses ASPIC. De plus, elle devait bien reconnaître, ainsi que le faisaient ses camarades de Serdaigle, que l'enseignement du Professeur Rogue était intéressant et incitait au dépassement de soi. Elle avait bien aimé sa rigueur et sa minutie en classe. Mais il était si dur, si difficile en tant que personne, que cet aspect-là ruinait toutes les bonnes impressions que son enseignement pouvait laisser dans la mémoire de ses élèves.

Désormais, elle lui servirait de domestique et sûrement à autre chose encore. Domestique le jour, putain personnelle la nuit. Y survivrait-elle ? Elle ferma les yeux et soupira intérieurement. Peut-être que Vous-Savez-Qui aurait dû a tuer plus tôt. Elle baissa la tête. Une larme s'échappa de son œil en silence.

Severus s'inclina encore une fois devant son Maître. Tout comme Bellatrix l'avait fait auparavant, il embrassa le pan de la robe de l'effroyable sorcier avant de reculer d'un pas avec respect.

"Vous pouvez partir !" fit Lord Voldemort avec force, accompagnant ses paroles par un geste de la main signifiant à ses adeptes qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Les trois Mangemorts quittèrent les lieux avec leurs nouvelles charges. Severus saisit la jeune femme qu'il avait reçue avec une pression brutale de sa main sur le cou de sa prisonnière. "Tu peux la relâcher, Dolohov. Elle est ma responsabilité désormais."

"Bien sûr," répliqua Dolohov avec un ricanement salace qui en disait long. "Profite bien de la sang-de-bourbe – celle-là est déjà grosse, tu n'auras aucun... _résultat indésirable_. On m'a dit que tu aimes bien les sang-de-bourbe."

Un éclair de colère brilla brièvement dans les yeux couleur de charbon de Severus. Sans un mot, il traîna la jeune femme derrière lui, sans se soucier de savoir si elle pouvait suivre sa foulée. Elle laissa échapper un faible cri. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du Manoir des Riddle. Début Octobre, la température était froide et elle tremblait, car elle était toujours pieds nus et à moitié dénudée. Il le remarqua et jeta sa cape sur le corps de la jeune femme, tout autant pour la réchauffer que pour cacher sa nudité.

Severus écrasa la jeune femme tout contre son corps et Transplana. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de sentir son corps ferme et chaud contre le sien nu, avant que le tourbillon du sortilège de Transplanage ne les emporte dans le néant. Un néant dont elle aurait aimé ne jamais en sortir.

* * *

_**Merci de laisser des revues.**_


	3. Chapitre 2 Un comportement inattendu

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 2 – Un comportement inattendu**

La jeune sorcière n'eut pas cette chance. Ils Transplanèrent dans ce qui semblait être un appentis situé au fond d'une cour intérieure. Elle se tenait toujours tout contre le corps d'un homme, chaud, ferme et fort. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle d'échapper à son étreinte serrée. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Avec lui ? Elle n'osait pas y penser. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait rien d'autre en tête. Elle trouvait que le Professeur Rogue pouvait être intimidant, même effrayant, en classe. A présent, elle savait que la peur qu'il avait l'habitude de susciter en elle et ses camarades de classe de l'époque, n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

Son visage était impassible comme jamais et ses yeux étaient aussi froids que lorsqu'il était en classe. Il n'avait pas du tout changé en dix ans, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Une apparence toujours aussi ténébreuse, maussade et cruelle. La seule nouveauté pour elle, c'était le fait qu'il était un Mangemort – ce qu'elle ignorait à l'époque – et qu'elle devait vivre chez lui – avec lui.

Elle frissonna d'effroi. Sa cape était chaude grâce à la température corporelle du sorcier. Elle appréciait qu'il l'ait enveloppée dedans. Elle était sur le point de le remercier, quand il lui saisit les deux bras de ses mains puissantes. "Quel est votre nom ?"

Elle le regarda, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux verts. Peut-être qu'il se laisserait convaincre... "Je m'appelle Amelia... Amelia Davis."

Il la regarda, tentant de se rappeler le visage de la jeune femme, dans son souvenir du temps qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Ses yeux demeurèrent insondables. Il avait de très vagues réminiscences de ce nom mais c'était tout. Il abandonna. Amelia décida de tenter sa chance dans un moment de silence. "Monsieur... je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir... Je me cacherai... dans le monde moldu... Je ne vous dérangerai pas... s'il vous plaît ! Professeur !"

Son visage était toujours insondable. "Impossible, mademoiselle. Je dois vous garder. J'ai reçu des ordres très clairs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous les avez entendus. De plus, ils vous retrouveraient et cette fois, ils vous tueraient. Et je serais sévèrement puni pour vous avoir laissée partir. Par conséquent, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas vous libérer. Vous resterez ici. Avec moi. Pour votre propre sécurité."

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme trembla. Sa propre sécurité ? Elle ne pouvait le croire, lui. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. "Professeur... je vous en prie..."

"Les cadeaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se refusent pas. Vous resterez ici. Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. Vous ferez ce que je vous dis, sans poser de questions. Si vous obéissez, tout ira bien entre vous et moi. Une seule chose : il y a un autre sorcier qui vit dans ma maison. Vous découvrirez très vite qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance."

_Comme si je pouvais _vous_ faire confiance !_ pensa Amelia avec amertume.

"On ne peut pas lui faire confiance donc le premier ordre que je vous donne est le suivant : Vous ne lui parlerez pas, vous ne vous confierez pas à lui. Il tentera sûrement d'arriver à ses fins avec vous mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que cela n'arrive pas." Il l'observa, sa possessivité décuplée. "Vous m'appartenez. Maintenant, venez avec moi."

_Comme ça, _vous_ pourrez arriver à _vos_ fins avec moi ! _pensa-t-elle amèrement tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'appentis.

La nuit était noire. Pas de lune pour éclairer la nuit profonde. Une nuit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Le raid avait eu lieu alors que toute la maisonnée était déjà couchée, entre onze heures et minuit, selon les estimations d'Amelia. Elle avait été réveillée par des cris et des hurlements. Sa chambre était située à côté de celles des enfants. En tant que leur tutrice et gouvernante, elle devait garder un œil sur eux à tout moment. Par conséquent, ses appartements n'étaient pas éloignée des chambres des enfants.

A présent, alors qu'elle suivait Severus Rogue chez lui, elle savait que tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, avait définitivement disparu. Elle soupira en silence. Et qu'allait-il advenir de son enfant ? Non pas qu'elle s'en souciait vraiment, mais quand même. Le bébé était innocent. Seul Merlin savait ce qu'un Maître des Potions et Mangemort pouvait faire avec... Les paroles de Lord Voldemort lui revinrent à l'esprit : _Quant à son enfant... une fois qu'il sera né, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. J'ai entendu dire que le sang d'un enfant conçu lors d'un viol était des plus puissants dans les potions._

Elle était bien plus inquiète pour les enfants Coeurdaigle. Elle avait prêté attention à qui avait reçu la charge et la tutelle de chaque enfant. Si elle survivait et qu'à l'avenir, Vous-Savez-Qui devait être vaincu – Mr Coeurdaigle était plus que certain et inflexible à ce propos – elle serait en mesure de révéler la vérité et de raconter aux Aurors et au Ministère de la Magie que ces gosses envoyés dans trois familles différentes, appartenaient en fait à la même fratrie. La fratrie Coeurdaigle. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle était la seule personne qui n'était pas Mangemort à pouvoir dire la vérité un jour.

Alors Amelia se fit une promesse silencieuse. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réunir les enfants et les rendre à leur famille – en tant que fratrie. Ils avaient une famille. Leurs parents étaient morts mais ils avaient toujours des oncles, des tantes et des grands-parents des deux côtés. Il se pouvait qu'ils ne grandissent pas ensemble comme frères et sœur, mais ils avaient le droit de savoir qui ils étaient réellement et d'où ils venaient. Elle le devait aux parents Coeurdaigle qui s'étaient montrés si généreux, compréhensifs et bons envers elle.

Cette promesse exigeait qu'elle survive. Qu'elle reste en vie suffisamment de temps pour révéler la vérité sur toute cette situation. Qu'elle survive, quelles que soient les épreuves que lui réservait Severus Rogue. Cela voulait dire qu'elle devait lui obéir à la lettre et ne pas se rebeller. Peut-être qu'il se comporterait décemment avec elle après tout. Peut-être qu'il agirait avec elle comme il le faisait en classe. Terrifiant mais sans vouloir faire de mal. Il pouvait balancer des remarques cinglantes à tous les élèves mais il n'avait jamais levé la main sur eux. Elle n'avait jamais entendu qu'il s'était montré physiquement violent avec eux, même avec ceux qui mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve. Après tout, le Professeur Rogue était quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait se débrouiller.

Mais qu'en était-il du Mangemort qu'il était ? Elle avait remarqué combien il s'était montré obéissant devant Vous-Savez-Qui. Il l'avait appelé « Maître ». Son comportement était si différent de celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'adopter en classe. Il était toujours maître de lui-même mais plus le patron. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ferait tout pour faire plaisir à son Maître. Il le lui avait confirmé lorsqu'elle avait plaidé pour qu'il la laisse s'échapper.

Et cet autre sorcier, ce Queudver dont Voldemort avait parlé ? Pas très rassurant non plus, mais d'après ce qu'elle en avait entendu de la part de son ancien professeur, il n'était pas non plus le couteau le plus affûté du tiroir... Elle avait aussi entendu son ancien professeur de Potions affirmer qu'il s'assurerait que ce Queudver ne lui fasse pas de mal.

En qui pouvait-elle avoir confiance alors ? _Personne. Je ne peux que compter sur mes propres talents et aptitudes. Aucune aide, aucun espoir, n'est près de venir._

Severus sortit sa baguette et fit quelques gestes avec. Amelia observa ses mouvements avec attention. De toute évidence, il avait mis en place des sortilèges de garde sur sa maison – et connaissant l'homme, certainement des sortilèges complexes. Il les leva en silence. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait toujours été doué pour la magie non-verbale. Elle n'était pas mauvaise non plus mais voilà, elle n'avait pas de baguette. Sa fidèle baguette en bois de cerisier, avec un cœur en ventricule de dragon, avait été brisée. Elle regarda avec envie la baguette noire qu'il tenait de la main droite. Même si elle avait eu sa propre baguette maintenant, sûrement qu'il l'aurait confisquée. Elle lui faisait confiance pour qu'il garde la sienne en lieu sûr afin qu'elle ne puisse pas y accéder.

Elle soupira encore en silence. Soupirer et obéir à ses ordres étaient les seules choses qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment. Avec pleurer. Mais Amelia ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Ils étaient entrés par la porte de derrière, très probablement. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Une atmosphère lugubre y régnait aussi. De la tristesse aussi. La perception sensible d'Amelia comprit que cette demeure n'avait pas été un foyer heureux dans le passé. Les murs en conservaient le souvenir. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi, même si sa vie en dépendait, mais elle le _sentait_. Cela ne promettait pas d'être plus joyeux, maintenant qu'elle y était prisonnière. Après tout, de ce qu'elle se rappelait de Severus Rogue, il n'était pas lui-même un type jovial. Ce n'était pas tout à fait inattendu de sa part. Sa maison était à son image. Lugubre, maussade, triste et oppressante.

_Arrête avec ça !_ se secoua-t-elle. La situation était suffisamment décourageante, inutile d'y rajouter des considérations déprimantes. Bon, peut-être qu'une touche féminine était ce dont cette maison avait seulement besoin. Vous-Savez-Qui avait suggéré ce que ses tâches seraient dans cette maison, ainsi que ses devoirs envers le propriétaire des lieux. L'aider dans les corvées domestiques. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour améliorer l'humeur de ses occupants. De la sorte, il était possible de changer leurs perspectives vers quelque chose de plus positif.

Amelia était suffisamment sage pour ne pas prétendre pouvoir changer les gens. Elle croyait seulement qu'elle pouvait améliorer sa propre situation en améliorant le sort des autres. Rendre heureux autrui autour d'elle, la rendait elle-même heureuse et cela marchait. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué très tôt dans sa vie. En famille. A l'école. A Poudlard. Dans la Tour Serdaigle. En classe. Chez les Coeurdaigle. Peut-être que cela pourrait marcher ici aussi. Elle ne ferait pas un ange d'un Mangemort. Non, elle n'était pas si naïve. Mais cela pourrait rendre sa situation un peu plus tolérable et lui apporter quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu cette nuit même : l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour, les choses iraient mieux. Que ses rêves n'avaient pas disparu tout d'un coup. Qu'elle pourrait concrétiser ses projets et avoir de nouveau une vie normale. Un jour...

Severus alluma la lumière après l'avoir menée dans une pièce qui était en fait un petit salon. Amelia ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'endroit des plus intéressants : les murs étaient recouverts de livres du sol au plafond. Pour une bibliothèque personnelle, c'était plutôt impressionnant. Pendant une seconde ou deux, elle eut l'impression d'être de retour à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, s'émerveillant à la vue de tant de livres. Peut-être que si elle était une bonne domestique, elle pourrait gagner le droit de lire certains d'entre eux. Elle avait le sentiment que ces livres lui murmuraient tous _« N'abandonne pas ! Garde espoir ! Nous t'aiderons à alléger tes jours de servitude ici ! »_

Elle sourit légèrement aux livres. Ils avaient toujours été de bons amis pour elle.

"Je vous ferai visiter la maison demain. En attendant..." Son regard sombre s'étrécit sur elle. Amelia commença à ressentir la panique la submerger une fois de plus. Elle ne voulait pas succomber à la frayeur mais les yeux sombres de l'homme sur elle étaient bien trop intenses à supporter. Elle baissa les yeux.

"Regardez-moi !" dit-il brusquement tout en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains puissantes.

Les yeux verts obéirent et elle le regarda. Merlin, comme il était grand. La boule dans sa gorge grossit. Elle avait cru que ce ne serait pas possible après sa rencontre avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais à présent...

Elle sentit la panique l'envahir dans sa tête. Elle se rebella contre les mains de l'homme sur son visage, contre le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur elle désormais.

"Ne me faites pas de mal..." plaida-t-elle doucement avant de fermer les yeux lentement, se préparant pour ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête. Il demeura silencieux, regardant toujours les trait du visage de la femme. Elle semblait si vulnérable... Non, elle l'était, en effet. Elle était son esclave, sa servante, sa... _Mienne. Elle est mienne. A moi pour que je la protège._ Il n'avait pas été capable de protéger d'autres personnes et encore moins de les sauver des ordres et des attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres ces dernières années. Mais celle-ci... il pouvait faire la différence pour elle. Il avait tué Dumbledore et avait reçu cette fille en récompense pour ce meurtre en particulier. Il avait pris une vie mais il en avait reçu une autre – à protéger. Il pouvait entendre le vieux Directeur dans son esprit, tel un fantôme : _« Vous avez accepté, Severus. Il n'y a rien d'autre à discuter.' »_

Non, rien d'autre à discuter – et encore moins avec un fantôme qui ne résidait que dans sa tête.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le comprenne, ni qu'elle comprenne la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais il ne demandait pas sa compréhension non plus. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait en mesure de la protéger, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il devrait se comporter avec elle de la manière la plus impitoyable qui soit...

Il se demandait comment il pourrait appeler la jeune sorcière – en utilisant son prénom ? Son nom de famille ? – lorsque son train de pensées fut interrompu.

"Oh, Severus ! Tu es revenu du manoir de notre Maître ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Est-ce tu..." pipa dans le fond une voix aiguë, l'arrêtant dans son flot de conscience.

Severus ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et il inspira avec force. Il haïssait être interrompu, que ce soit en classe ou pendant une réunion. Le seul qui pouvait l'interrompre était le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Ou Dumbledore. Non pas qu'il avait beaucoup le choix avec son Maître – avec ce dernier, ce type de patience pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Quant à Dumbledore, le vieil homme était mort et ne pouvait l'interrompre que dans sa conscience.

Mais pour ce qui concernait Queudver, Severus était revenu à sa personnalité habituelle en terme de patience. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Queudver ?" fit-il d'une voix profonde et douce qui annonçait le danger. Il avait toujours ses yeux sombres fixés sur le visage d'Amelia.

En entendant ces paroles, cette voix – une voix qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais entendre encore – les yeux d'Amelia s'ouvrirent d'un coup, emplis de surprise et de peur. Ils croisèrent ceux du Maître des Potions, qui l'observait toujours avec intensité. Une intensité qui l'ébranla. Mais ses paroles ne furent pas pour elle. Queudver. L'autre sorcier qui vivait ici. Elle tourna le regard vers l'homme. L'homme que son ancien professeur avait appelé « Queudver ». L'autre Mangemort. La terreur s'afficha sur son visage. La panique monta dans son cœur. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être _lui_. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sous le même toit que _lui_. Une peur panique que Severus ignora complètement.

"Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit quelque chose sur moi ?" demanda l'autre sorcier d'un ton pressant, presque suppliant.

"Oui, en quelque sorte." Cette fois, Severus regarda son frère Mangemort. "Il sait que tu ne me sers à rien. Nous avons tous bien rigolé à propos de tes défaillances et inaptitudes comme intendant de cette maison et comme sorcier."

"Tant que je _lui_ sers à quelque chose, je me moque bien de ce que tu peux penser de moi, Severus. Toi ou les autres," railla Queudver, avant de comprendre qu'il en avait peut-être dit un peu trop.

"Tu insinues que tu es ici pour _lui_ et non pour _moi_, Queudver ?" demanda Severus, du venin dans la voix.

Queudver se tordit les mains. "Oh, tu connais la chanson, Severus. Nous sommes tous quelque part pour faire quelque chose pour lui... Je veux dire, pour exécuter ses ordres."

Severus laissa échapper un petit ricanement. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es ici dans un but qui n'est pas ce qui avait été dit au départ. Comme... m'espionner ? A moins que tu aies été envoyé ici pour que _moi_, je _te_ serve de baby-sitter ?"

Queudver se tendit à la question. Il n'aimait pas cela lorsque Severus se comportait ainsi, de manière aussi perceptive. Il savait que le Maître des Potions avait compris les véritables motifs de sa présence ici. Et ce, depuis quelque temps déjà. Certainement depuis le début même.

"Eh bien, je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit _toi_ qui _me_ serve de baby-sitter," poursuivit Severus. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que tu es incapable de me servir dans cette maison. Donc il m'a donné un autre domestique."

"Ca veut dire que je vais partir d'ici ? Est-ce qu'il a demandé à ce que je revienne à lui ?" De toute évidence, à entendre Queudver, on avait l'impression que l'endroit en question n'était pas une adresse recommandable.

"Non. Il n'a pas donné d'ordre en ce sens, donc je suppose que tu es toujours coincé ici avec moi. Ou plutôt, que c'est moi qui suis coincé avec toi. Mais il m'a donné un prix de consolation, une jolie récompense pour le petit service que je lui ai rendu en débarrassant notre monde de cet imbécile de Dumbledore." Une pause. "Contrairement à certains sorciers que je connais, et tu en fais partie, Queudver, _moi, je suis utile_."

Le regard de Queudver s'arrêta sur la fille. "Je vois, Severus." Ses petits yeux brillèrent par anticipation. Il l'avait aussi reconnue. "J'espère que tu suivras nos coutumes. En terme de partage."

Severus savait ce qu'il voulait dire. "Nos coutumes ? Désolé de te décevoir, Queudver, mais ce cadeau ici m'a été donné et à moi _seulement_. Elle est ma récompense, pas la tienne. De toutes façons, tu ne mérites rien. Donc, n'y songe pas. Pas même en rêve. Cette fille est à moi."

"Allons, Severus ! Tu pourrais partager ! Rien qu'une fois !"

Amelia suivait l'échange entre les deux sorciers à propos de sa personne. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ce Queudver était vicieux. Il était laid, avec une face de rat. Il avait une main d'argent – très certainement qu'il avait dû perdre sa main droite et que c'était là une prothèse. Des images de son supplice cinq mois auparavant lui revenait en mémoire, par à-coup. Mais son ancien professeur n'était guère plus attrayant non plus. Elle demeura silencieuse – à ce stade, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

_J'en mourrai si je dois être donnée à cette face de rat. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter._

"Je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartiens, Queudver ! Maintenant, disparais !" tonna Severus, sa patience rudement poussée à bout.

Le petit sorcier ricana. "Quelle honte, elle est très sexy." Ses petits yeux étincelèrent de lubricité. Amelia était reconnaissante pour la cape de son ancien professeur sur ses épaules qui couvrait la nudité du haut de son corps.

Severus jugea que l'autre homme était un cas sans espoir. Il traîna la jeune femme derrière lui vers les escaliers. Amelia comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. Malgré ses précédentes résolutions, elle se rebella. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il emprisonna les poignets de la jeune sorcière dans des liens magiques. Il allait devoir se montrer très ferme avec elle. Pour une Serdaigle, elle avait le tempérament d'une Gryffondor. _Mince !_ Les choses n'étaient jamais _aussi_ faciles, pour autant qu'il soit concerné.

Queudver les avait suivis à l'étage. Peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre Severus de le laisser prendre son tour avec elle, une fois que le Maître des Potions se serait satisfait avec elle en premier. Peut-être qu'il aurait de la chance aujourd'hui. Enfin, ce soir.

"Eh, Severus, tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas me laisser m'amuser avec elle après que tu l'as eue ? J'en ai marre d'utiliser ma main pour me satisfaire."

"J'ai bien peur, Queudver, que tu doives encore l'utiliser à l'avenir. Je te l'ai dit, elle est à moi. Il se trouve que je ne partage pas ce qui est à moi. Tu devras utiliser cette jolie main d'argent que notre Maître t'a donnée lorsqu'il est revenu à nous. Tu sais bien comme moi que nous ne devons jamais refuser les cadeaux de notre Maître. Ne l'insulte pas en refusant de l'utiliser de manière... appropriée." Il ricana devant son frère Mangemort.

Le commentaire était drôle et Amelia aurait souri – si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée piégée de manière aussi scabreuse entre ces deux hommes.

Queudver fit la moue. "Au moins, est-ce que je peux écouter ? J'aime ça quand elles hurlent lorsqu'on les viole. Ca m'excite !"

Amelia se souvint de ses propres hurlements lorsqu'elle avait été violée. Elle éprouva du dégoût. Cet homme était plus dégoûtant que jamais.

Severus savait qu'il était damné sur cette terre. Jusqu'au bout. Il soupira en silence. Il devait s'assurer que Queudver croie en effet qu'il avait dressé la fille de cette façon. Il devait lui-même s'en tenir aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, à propos de ne pas refuser les cadeaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'être rapporté s'il ne s'y conformait pas. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de déplaire à son Maître et de tomber en disgrâce.

Il se rappelait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Albus Dumbledore, l'année précédente. _Restez dans les bonnes grâces de Tom, Severus. Promettez-moi que vous le ferez, car c'est là l'une des conditions pour l'abattre._

Et Severus avait promis. _Oui, Albus, je m'y engage._ Quels imbéciles ils étaient tous les deux. Le vieux et lui-même. Maintenant, le vieux sorcier n'était plus de ce monde – et cela grâce à lui, Severus Rogue – et le Maître des Potions restait seul à se débrouiller avec les conséquences du meurtre. Totalement seul. Ce qui restait de l'Ordre du Phénix l'avait qualifié de traître et ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, et encore moins l'aider à traverser toute cette épreuve. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Severus eut un regard triste pour la fille. Elle serait une victime collatérale de sa promesse au vieux Directeur. A moins que...

_Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un moyen_, songea Severus. Il jeta un autre coup d'oeil à la fille. _Elle était à Serdaigle, elle devrait vite comprendre._ Il l'espéra, elle avait l'air si effrayée maintenant. _Bon, ça m'arrange si je peux faire un peu de cinéma._

"Alors, Severus, je peux écouter ? J'aime ça quand elles hurlent... A moins que tu ne saches pas comment les faire hurler ? Certains de nos frères disent que tu ne..."

"La ferme, Queudver !" cria Severus, exaspéré. Il traîna la fille derrière lui dans sa chambre. Elle commença à hurler. _Qu'elle crie._ Il la poussa pour la faire asseoir sur le lit.

"Reste ici, j'ai une dernière petite chose à régler." Un autre mouvement de sa baguette, les chevilles et les genoux de la jeune femme se retrouvèrent entravés. Il sortit, laissant la porte entre-baillée, afin qu'elle puisse entendre.

Amelia se trouva dans une pièce à peine éclairée. Les volets et les rideaux étaient toujours ouverts. Un réverbère de la rue jetait sa lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle parvint à voir qu'elle était assise sur un grand lit double. Une grosse armoire lui faisait face. L'endroit n'avait rien de luxueux.

Elle entendit les deux voix masculines se disputer sur la possession de sa personne. Le riche baryton de Severus l'emporta sur la voix aiguë de l'homme-rat, ce Queudver. Elle devait admettre qu'il ne lui lui avait pas menti : on ne pouvait pas du tout faire confiance à ce Queudver.

Ils cessèrent de se disputer, Severus tranchant la discussion une bonne fois pour toute, lorsqu'il accepta de laisser la porte légèrement entre-baillée afin que l'autre Mangemort puisse entendre. Queudver accepta de son côté de ne pas entrer dans la chambre. Une fois que Severus en aurait fini, Queudver retournerait dans sa propre chambre. Fin de l'histoire.

Amelia trembla. Elle n'avait connu qu'un seul homme avant d'être violée – un homme qu'elle avait aimé des années auparavant. Un homme qui l'avait aimée aussi. Cependant, son supplice passé l'avait rendue réticente à rechercher la compagnie des hommes et encore moins tout contact de nature sexuelle. Elle avait choisi de rester seule.

Mais à présent, prisonnière comme elle l'était, dans cette maison, esclave de cet homme, il n'était pas question de choix, ni d'amour non plus. Son esprit Serdaigle commença à lister toutes les conséquences possibles de ce qui se passerait d'ici quelques minutes.

Elle voulait pleurer sur son sort. A l'avance. Elle ne signifiait rien pour cet homme, sauf qu'elle était sa propriété. Elle avait perçu que le Professeur avait une forte tendance à la possessivité. Mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle doutait fortement qu'il fût capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à de l'amour ou à tout autre sentiment vaguement relié à ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de l'affection.

Severus revint dans sa chambre. Il laissa la porte suffisamment entre-baillée pour que l'ampoule du plafond du palier puisse jeter assez de lumière dans la chambre. Il passa de longues secondes à l'observer. Elle avait une attitude très soumise ainsi, assise calmement, les mains liées et posées sur son giron, les chevilles et les genoux entravés, les yeux baissés. Elle avait brièvement levé le regard vers lui mais il paraissait si effrayant qu'elle l'avait baissé immédiatement.

Sa nature ténébreuse et dominatrice prit le dessus. Il s'avança vers elle. Il lui libéra les chevilles, les genoux et les poignets. Il la fit se lever et enleva la cape des épaules de la jeune femme, qui atterrit non loin de là sur un fauteuil. Une fois de plus, elle était à demi-nu, et vulnérable. Le serpent en pendentif brilla entre ses seins dans la chambre à peine illuminée. Il lui prit le bras et la traîna de l'autre côté du lit. Elle se rebella, plus par désespoir que par peur, lui frappant la poitrine de ses poings en protestation, tout en gémissant. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il la saisit par la taille et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit.

Severus se retrouvait sur elle à présent, lui serrant les poignets délicats dans l'étau de ses mains nerveuses. Amelia tenta de le repousser mais rien n'y fit.

"Non, Professeur ! Non ! Je vous en prie ! Non..." implora-t-elle. "Lâchez-moi, Professeur..."

"Je ne suis plus ton professeur. Je suis ton maître désormais. Tu t'adresseras à moi en tant que tel."

Amelia sentit sa gorge se serrer. "Je vous en supplie... lâchez-moi..."

"Non. Tu es à moi. Je suis ton maître à partir de maintenant."

"Professeur..."

"Maître."

La gorge d'Amelia se serra encore plus. Elle trouvait difficile de l'appeler ainsi mais si cela pouvait alléger son sort entre ses bras... "Maître..." Pourtant, il resterait toujours le _Professeur_ pour elle.

"Bien."

"Je vous en supplie... Maître... non..."

Severus était conscient qu'il devait jouer la comédie. Au moins pour Queudver – sinon pour lui.

"Tu m'appartiens, ma petite soumise. Ma jolie soumise." Sa voix, si riche et profonde, avait maintenant un ton apaisant qu'Amelia n'avait jamais entendu venant de lui auparavant. Un ton qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé en classe. "Laisse-moi faire et ça ira vite. Je te le promets," murmura-t-il.

Il lui menotta les poignets par dessus la tête avec des liens magiques qui luisirent dans l'obscurité. Ses mains libres descendirent vers les hanches de la femme, les saisirent, afin qu'il puisse se positionner sur elle, attentif à ne pas écraser son ventre de femme enceinte. Ses propres cuisses écartèrent les siennes pour s'installer entre. Sentant ce qui allait venir ensuite, Amelia hurla à pleins poumons.

Severus la laissa hurler. Cela servait son objectif. Il se pencha vers le cou de la jeune sorcière pour l'embrasser. Ses cheveux noirs lui touchèrent le visage en une caresse subtile. Cette fille sentait si bon... Sa peau était douce sous ses lèvres. Ses cheveux sentaient la vanille – une odeur qui possédait une qualité érotique réelle. Il commença à se sentir serré dans son pantalon. Ce qui n'avait rien d'inattendu comme réaction pour un homme dans sa situation...

Severus continua à embrasser le cou de la jeune femme, ses dents frôlant la peau douce à cet endroit. Puis un cri de douleur emplit toute la chambre. Severus lui suça la peau du cou. Elle aurait un bleu et même une cicatrice à cet endroit. _Parfait._ Le bleu finirait par disparaître mais la cicatrice resterait. _Ma cicatrice. Elle est à moi. C'est écrit dans le sang._

Il continua à l'embrasser et lui sucer le sang à cet endroit, tout en répétant mentalement les paroles qui fermeraient la blessure qu'il venait de lui faire, par le sortilège ainsi invoqué. _Mors_ _Sanatur... Mors Sanatur... Mors Sanatur..._

Puis il s'arrêta et observa la blessure qu'il venait de lui faire au cou. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La terreur se lisait sur le visage d'Amelia. Si c'était là sa notion des préliminaires... elle avait toutes les raisons de craindre ce qui allait suivre. "Non... Professeur... Maître... je vous en supplie..." Très certainement qu'il avait conservé cette tendance sadique qui le caractérisait si bien quand il était à Poudlard.

Severus était bien conscient qu'elle avait déjà été violée. Il la plaignait mais en même temps, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre en danger sa position en tant que serviteur obéissant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son esprit pesa rapidement les deux options qui lui étaient présentées.

"Mon bébé... s'il vous plaît... non..." murmura Amelia, espérant lui faire changer d'avis.

"Je ferai attention," lui répondit-il dans un murmure à l'oreille. "Mais je dois le faire." Comme si cela le rachetait. Pourtant, Severus savait bien que ce ne serait pas le cas.

"Maître... ayez pitié de moi !" plaida-t-elle faiblement une dernière fois.

Severus prit une décision rapide. Non, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pas de cette manière. Il ferait semblant car il devait montrer qu'il était certes un fidèle Mangemort. Mais il n'ajouterait pas ce crime à sa liste déjà fort longue de forfaits criminels.

Alors il se contenta de la gifler deux fois, sur une joue, puis sur l'autre. Il espéra que le son ainsi produit sortirait de la chambre. La jeune femme sous lui cessa de se rebeller. Elle garda son visage tourné, elle ne voulait pas voir le sien ni même croiser le regard avec le sien. Elle voulait seulement pleurer. Des larmes lui emplirent les yeux.

Elle le laisserait faire. Il pouvait la prendre mais il n'aurait que son corps. Elle se prépara à l'épreuve qui allait venir. Pourtant, après de longues secondes, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Elle était à moitié nue, sa poitrine complètement exposée mais l'homme couché sur elle ne lui avait même pas saisi les seins. Il s'était contenté de la mordre jusqu'au sang, dans le cou.

De plus, ce corps chaud sur le sien... qui enveloppait sa petite corpulence... Elle se sentait protégée d'une certaine façon. Il avait protégé sa nudité, il l'avait protégée de la lubricité de ce Queudver et maintenant... son étreinte avait quelque chose de... protecteur. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser ainsi – pas au milieu d'une situation pareille – mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Même ses cheveux raides lui couvraient les joues d'une douce caresse. Contrairement à la croyance populaire à Poudlard, ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras – on aurait plutôt dit de la soie.

Sa respiration était toujours désordonnée, sous l'assaut violent de ses émotions combinées à la peur, mais elle se calmait peu à peu. Son esprit lui disait que quelque chose de vraiment étrange se passait. Elle aurait pu jurer avoir senti quelque chose de chaud et lourd entre ses jambes, à travers le pantalon de l'homme et sa propre chemise de nuit déchirée. Il avait passé assez de temps sur elle pour qu'elle puisse le sentir. Il avait réagi comme un homme le ferait dans cette situation, mais il n'était pas allé plus loin.

Il ne l'avait pas violée. Non pas qu'il en manquait les moyens ou le désir pour le faire – elle avait bien senti qu'il pouvait poursuivre. Mais il n'avait rien fait. C'était de plus en plus curieux. Il n'avait _rien_ fait.

Severus se leva du corps de la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait commencé à se sentir vraiment... inconfortable dans ses propres vêtements. Non, pas inconfortable. Mais très serré. Cette fille sous lui était confortable. Mais il ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà par ses propres réactions corporelles. Ce qu'elle avait dû quand même percevoir. Elle n'était plus une jeune fille, ni vierge non plus. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout.

"Attends-moi ici," lui ordonna Severus d'un ton austère, avant de sortir de la chambre. La porte était restée entre-baillée, volontairement, afin que Queudver puisse les entendre. Il sortit de la chambre et rencontra son frère Mangemort devant la porte, lequel avait son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements tombés aux chevilles. Le petit sorcier tenait sa bite à la main. Un peu de substance grisâtre tombait goutte à goutte sur le sol, entre ses jambes.

Severus ricana face à l'homme pris ainsi sur le fait. "Alors, on s'amuse, Queudver ?" dit-il de son ton le plus méprisant.

"Ben... j'ai suivi ton conseil puisque tu ne me laisseras pas profiter de cette fille comme un homme le devrait normalement. Tu l'as faite hurler, à ce que j'ai entendu. Beau travail, Severus. Ca m'a fait jouir quand je l'ai entendue."

"Ravi de l'apprendre. Mais tu es toujours aussi sale. _Récurvite_ !" D'un mouvement de sa baguette, la substance grise disparut. "Maintenant tu peux dire à notre Maître que j'apprécie vraiment ses cadeaux et que je continuerai à le faire. Disparais, Queudver !"

Un autre mouvement agile de sa baguette et il expédia Queudver dans la chambre voisine. "Et que je n'entende plus parler de toi jusqu'à demain. Je suis fatigué."

Queudver ne protesta pas. Il s'était fait un peu plaisir et en effet, il aurait des choses à dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. _Satané Severus ! Il a passé bien trop de temps avec ce vieux débris de Dumbledore et maintenant... il sait tout ce qu'il se passe ici..._

* * *

_**Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ? **_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme Amelia peut bien avoir en commun avec un type comme Queudver ?**_

_**Merci d'avance de laisser des revues.**_


	4. Chapitre 3 Le prix du sang

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 3 – Le prix du sang **

Severus revint dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière, ferma la porte derrière lui et jeta un sortilège de silence sur la pièce. La fille – non, la jeune femme – était toujours allongée sur le lit, les yeux ouverts et vides, des larmes lui coulant le long des joues, ses mains toujours menottées au dessus de la tête. Elle était secouée par des tremblements silencieux. Probablement un relâchement nerveux, supposa Severus. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui libéra les poignets. D'un mouvement léger de sa baguette, il fit disparaître le bleu qu'elle avait ramassé sur le front pendant le raid, ainsi que le sang qui s'en était écoulé. Il fit aussi disparaître la marque de ses mains sur les joues de la femme, suite aux deux gifles qu'il lui avait donnée quelques minutes auparavant. Amelia était surprise – un Mangemort qui connaissait des sortilèges de guérison ? Voilà qui était des plus surprenants.

Sa réaction suivante fut de protéger du regard de l'homme ses seins nus avec sa chemise de nuit en haillons – car il n'y avait plus sa cape pour ce faire. La lumière était allumée et elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie d'elle plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Severus vit son geste et il se dirigea vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit.

"Prenez ça, ça devrait le faire pour cette nuit. Vous pouvez vous changer derrière ce panneau." Il avait posé une chemise de nuit courte sur le lit – certainement l'une des siennes.

Amelia prit le vêtement et le remercia dans un murmure. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il se comporte de manière aussi respectueuse. Bon, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il pouvait se montrer respectueux, étant donné son attitude en classe. Par ailleurs, il s'était comporté de façon très inattendue depuis l'instant où ils étaient arrivés chez lui.

Elle se changea rapidement derrière le panneau. Elle ne portait rien sous sa chemise de nuit. Elle sortit de derrière le panneau, elle remarqua qu'il avait commencé à enlever ses propres vêtements. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle l'observa. Elle était probablement la seule élève de Poudlard à avoir jamais été témoin d'une telle scène – le Professeur Rogue en train d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il était bien bâti – qui l'aurait cru ?

Severus posa sa redingote sur le fauteuil, puis son gilet. Il portait toujours sa chemise blanche, avec un petit foulard noir noué autour du cou. Amelia se demanda combien de couches de vêtements il portait en réalité. A l'instar des autres étudiants, elle l'avait toujours connu portant les mêmes vêtements toutes ces années, quelles que soient la température ou la saison, à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. Elle devait reconnaître que tant d'épaisseurs de vêtements constituaient un avantage certain car le climat écossais n'était pas très tendre la plupart du temps. Poudlard n'était pas le lieu le plus chaud en soi non plus – au mieux le château était plein de courants d'air, au pire frigorifique.

Elle était curieuse à présent. Elle continua à le regarder. A cet instant, Severus se tourna vers elle. Il la surprit en train de l'observer. Elle baissa la tête, rouge comme une pivoine. Surprise en train de reluquer son ancien Professeur ! Combien de points enlèverait-il à sa Maison pour cela ? Amelia se rappela à temps qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard et qu'il n'était plus son professeur.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Severus, comme s'il avait compris quelles pouvaient être les pensées de la jeune sorcière. Au même moment, il tenait sa propre chemise de nuit devant lui. Il avait toujours une érection, suite à leur contact précédent sur le lit. "Mademoiselle Davis, je crois que l'un des devoirs que vous avez envers moi est de chauffer mon lit. C'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant," fit-il tout en lui montrant le lit d'un geste de la main. "Je dors de ce côté," ajouta-t-il en désignant le côté donnant vers la fenêtre.

Amelia obéit. "Oui, monsieur... pardon... Maître." Elle ouvrit les couvertures du lit et se glissa entre les draps.

Severus prit sa chemise de nuit et sortit pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Là, il s'occuperait de lui-même. Notamment de l'effet que cette jeune femme venait de provoquer en lui.

Entre temps, Amelia s'installa dans le grand lit. Le matelas était ferme mais confortable. Les draps étaient propres. La couverture, de couleur vert foncé, était chaude. La température n'était pas froide – ce n'était que le début de l'automne. Elle se permit donc de se détendre pendant les quelques minutes où il était absent. Il serait toujours temps de se préparer mentalement pour le prochain supplice.

Et voilà. Elle devait partager son lit. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre son comportant précédent. Il ne l'avait pas violée. _Peut-être que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça. Peut-être qu'il préfère faire l'amour que violer. _Bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer le Professeur Severus Rogue aimer faire l'amour. Ou même faire l'amour, tout simplement. Bon, c'était un homme aussi, pas seulement un enseignant austère. _Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire parce que j'ai été une de ses anciennes élèves. Peut-être..._ Oh, non, il n'était pas impuissant. Elle avait bien senti son érection. Il s'était mis à bander rapidement, sans qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'y inciter. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer être homosexuel non plus – il avait tout du mâle dominant. _Peut-être qu'il était seulement trop fatigué pour aller plus loin. Je suis fatiguée moi aussi._ Elle voulait s'endormir mais elle était bien trop tendue pour s'abandonner au sommeil. Elle était prudente quant à ce que serait son prochain geste envers elle.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, revêtu de sa chemise de nuit. Il tenait son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche à la main, ainsi que son petit foulard noir. Il posa le tout sur le fauteuil, délicatement, avec le reste de ses habits. Il s'assit sur le lit et enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes – enfin, c'est ce qu'Amelia supposa. A partir de maintenant, elle ne voulait plus le regarder. Une vague de peur commença à lui submerger le cœur. Maintenant, ce n'était plus du cinéma. Elle tourna la tête.

"Mademoiselle Davis."

Elle enregistra qu'il l'avait appelée. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas plus, paralysée par la peur comme elle pouvait l'être.

"Mademoiselle Davis, je sais que vous êtes réveillée. Regardez-moi. Lorsque je vous parle, je veux que vous me regardiez, comme n'importe quelle personne bien élevée le fait normalement."

Elle obéit. Son visage reflétait la peur. "Oui... Professeur... Maître." Elle comprit maintenant que quelle que soit la façon dont il était habillé, il était toujours le même homme intimidant et dominateur. Il tenait sa baguette à la main.

"Poussez-vous de l'autre côté du lit maintenant. Je crois que vous avez suffisamment chauffé ma place comme ça."

Elle ne dit rien et rampa sur le côté, pour lui laisser suffisamment de place pour se coucher. Ce qu'il fit. Peut-être que rien ne se passerait, comme il l'avait dit auparavant, il était fatigué. Elle se bougea vers le côté le plus éloigné du lit. Elle se rappelait de la réaction de son corps masculin, de sa force d'homme et de sorcier. Elle ne souhaitait pas déclencher quoi que ce soit chez lui – de lui.

Elle perçut qu'il se tournait de son côté et qu'il s'installait pour la nuit – sans un mot. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait glissé sa baguette sous son oreiller. Là, il lui serait impossible de la subtiliser Il remarqua de son côté qu'elle avait mené son premier devoir envers lui avec succès, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer, car sa place était chaude – même si la température d'automne ne justifiait pas ce traitement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit, en pensant que pour une fois, les cadeaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'avéraient pas toujours inutiles ou encombrants.

* * *

Amelia ne s'était pas endormie tout de suite. Malgré son épuisement après les événements de la nuit, elle se méfiait bien trop de l'homme couchant désormais dans le même lit qu'elle, pour s'endormir comme le réclamait son corps. Son esprit fonctionnait bien trop vite pour qu'elle se repose. En fait, elle finit par s'endormir, aux petites heures de la nuit, juste avant l'aube.

Severus se réveilla environ deux heures après qu'elle se soit endormie. Elle dormait toujours profondément lorsqu'il se leva du lit. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, surpris de trouver quelqu'un – une femme – dans son lit. Mais ce n'était que la fille qu'il avait reçue en cadeau la veille. Sa récompense pour avoir assassiné Albus Dumbledore.

Le prix du sang.

Severus prit ses vêtements en silence. De toute évidence, elle était épuisée et il décida de la laisser dormir. Une domestique fatiguée ne valait rien. Elle se devait d'être en bonne forme pour retenir toutes les instructions qu'il devait lui donner afin qu'elle exécute ses devoirs. Il ne souhaitait pas se répéter, donc elle allait devoir absorber en une seule fois toutes les informations qu'il lui donnerait.

Il se prépara et descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il espéra que la fille saurait faire la cuisine, car bien qu'il ne fût pas mauvais lui-même, il abandonnerait volontiers ce travail à quelqu'un d'autre. Queudver s'était avéré totalement inutile à cet égard et Severus avait dû s'occuper des repas pour tous les deux.

Il buvait son café lorsque Queudver se pointa dans la cuisine. Le petit sorcier salua son frère Mangemort et se servit une tasse de café.

"Alors, Severus, elle est où la fille ? Tu l'as déjà tuée ?"

"Tu essayes d'obtenir des informations qui ne te concernent pas, Queudver ?"

"Non, je me demandais seulement ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle n'est pas là pour te servir, à ce que je vois."

Severus décida qu'il était temps de jouer une petite comédie. Une comédie utile. "Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Je l'ai seulement _épuisée_."

"Oh, tu veux dire... tu l'as baisée toute la nuit ? Oh la la... quand je pense que les autres disent toujours que tu es impuissant, et que tu n'aimes pas les femmes. Certains disent même que tu es... un homo."

"Tu ne devrais pas toujours écouter ce que les autres peuvent avoir à dire à mon propos, tu sais. Je ne suis pas homo. Il se trouve que j'aime les femmes. C'est seulement que je crois que je peux servir au mieux les intérêts de notre Maître et exécuter ses ordres, de d'autres manières que seulement baiser nos prisonnières pendant nos orgies." Il eut un sourire moqueur pour lui. _Va lui rapporter ça, ainsi qu'aux autres, face de rat._

Sa réponse mit un terme à la discussion une bonne fois pour toutes. Severus commença à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il voulait que la fille fasse chez lui – non, pas la fille, la jeune femme. La cuisine. Le nettoyage. La vaisselle. Balayer par terre. Laver et repasser ses vêtements et ceux du rat. Faire la poussière. Il devait garder à l'esprit qu'elle était enceinte aussi et qu'elle ne serait pas forcément en mesure de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse – du moins jusqu'à son accouchement. Bien entendu, comme il était le seul à disposer d'une baguette dans la maison, elle serait obligée d'exécuter toutes ces corvées à la moldue. _Bon, c'est une née-moldue. Elle devrait y arriver._

Et bien évidemment, chauffer son lit.

Severus n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir de contacts plus intimes avec elle. Il avait dû faire semblant la nuit précédente pour que Queudver puisse avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à rapporter. Leur contact de la nuit dernière avait été le premier et serait le dernier de la sorte. Il ne voulait pas abuser d'elle. Elle n'était plus son élève, elle était une femme adulte, une jolie femme qui plus est, mais il se sentait avoir quelque devoir de la protéger autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il demeura silencieux. Le meilleur moyen d'éviter de faire la conversation avec Queudver. A la place, il pensa à la jeune femme qui dormait à présent dans son lit, à l'étage. Elle avait suivi le cours de Potions avec lui jusqu'au niveau des ASPIC. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Il fit un effort pour se rappeler quand elle avait dû quitter Poudlard. C'était peut-être il y a huit ou dix ans. Par conséquent, elle devait avoir autour de 27 ans. En effet, ce n'était plus une enfant. Oui, c'était cela : il se souvenait à présent. Elle était entrée à Poudlard la première année qu'il avait commencé à y enseigner. Il avait 21 ans à l'époque et elle en avait 11. Donc elle avait dix ans de moins que lui.

Il devait aussi réfléchir à que faire de l'enfant qu'elle portait, une fois qu'il serait né. Les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres à propos du sang d'un enfant conçu lors d'un viol résonnaient toujours à sa mémoire. Il mit cette question de côté pour le moment, il serait toujours temps d'y penser dans les prochaines semaines. Elle n'allait pas donner naissance maintenant. Il avait besoin d'en discuter avec elle de toutes manières. Il voulait voir sa réaction d'abord. En aucun cas il ne tuerait un enfant innocent de sang-froid s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Jusqu'à la nuit dernière, elle avait été employée par une famille de sang-purs aisés qui avait des opinions progressistes concernant les moldus et les nés-moldus. Ce qui équivalait à une condamnation à mort ces temps-ci. Il soupira. Severus comprit qu'elle était la seule à être capable de révéler la vérité sur la véritable parenté des enfants Coeurdaigle, si un jour il était nécessaire de le faire. Ce qui pouvait vouloir dire plusieurs choses : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sûr de ses plans vis-à-vis de la communauté magique ; il était certain que lui, Severus Rogue, serait capable de tenir la fille et de la réduire au silence ; qu'un jour, elle pourrait être en danger, rien que parce qu'elle connaissait la vérité.

_S'il est si sûr de lui, il devrait l'oublier. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer qu'il l'oublie._ Cela voulait dire qu'il devait montrer qu'il était des plus satisfaits du cadeau de son Maître. Severus vida sa tasse de café et la mit dans l'évier. Elle ferait la vaisselle plus tard, après s'être réveillée.

"Dis-moi, Severus, quand est-ce qu'elle doit commencer toutes les corvées à faire ici ?"

La remarque de Queudver ramena Severus à la réalité. "Queudver, on fera les choses à _ma_ façon, tu veux ? D'abord, elle est _mon_ esclave, je suis son Maître, elle ne reçoit d'ordres que de moi _uniquement_. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à lui donner. Si tu veux qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour toi, tu devras m'en parler et je verrai ensuite s'il convient qu'elle le fasse. Sinon, tu devras le faire toi-même. Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur la façon dont ma maison est gérée. C'était supposé être _ton_ boulot ici après tout. Alors ne fais pas ton petit chef ici tout simplement parce que _je_ dispose d'une esclave pour exécuter les tâches que _tu_ aurais dû faire. Ai-je bien été clair ?" Son ton était froid.

Queudver laissa échapper un soupir. "Quand j'espérais qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air te rendrait plus... disons... aimable. Je constate que ça n'a rien changé en ce qui concerne ton humeur," railla-t-il.

"Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux juste partir d'ici. Garde cependant à l'esprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'approuverait pas ton départ de cette maison. A moins que tu souhaites que je t'amènes chez lui afin que tu puisses te plaindre directement à lui. A tes risques et périls."

Severus eut un sourire moqueur. Il savait que Queudver, contrairement à ses anciens camarades de maison, ne possédait pas un seul gramme de courage. Il n'oserait pas demander une entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour discuter avec lui de sa mission à Spinner's End. C'est-à-dire espionner le Maître des Potions.

Queudver savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'oserait pas demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres quoi que ce soit de peur de subir la colère de son Maître pour avoir osé faire une telle requête. Il décida de laisser tomber la question pour le moment. Il soupira et posa sa tasse dans l'évier. En aucun cas il ne ferait la vaisselle non plus.

"Je suis dans ma chambre," finit par dire Queudver avant de quitter la cuisine.

"Oui, c'est ça." Severus savait que rien ne pouvait arriver à la jeune femme car il avait jeté un sortilège de verrouillage puissant sur la porte de sa chambre – comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis que Queudver était venu vivre chez lui. Un charme qu'il avait amélioré afin d'empêcher les rats d'y pénétrer aussi. Prendre sa forme d'Animagus était la seule forme de magie sans baguette que Peter Pettigrow avait été capable de faire. Un exploit qu'il accomplissait la plupart du temps par réflexe quand il se sentait en danger.

Severus vérifia l'heure à la pendule de la cuisine. Il irait voir la jeune sorcière d'ici une heure. Peut-être qu'elle serait réveillée alors. En attendant, il lirait les dernières nouvelles dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Sûrement qu'il y serait fait mention du raid de la nuit dernière.

* * *

**********Ca m'a bien plu de jouer avec l'interaction entre Severus et Queudver. J'avais envie d'explorer le type de relation que ces deux-là auraient entretenu durant leur cohabitation à Spinner's End. Ca n'a pas dû toujours être facile pour Severus car il devait forcément savoir qui avait trahi les Potter - Peter Pettigrow lui-même. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer un Severus qui aurait envie de l'étrangler toutes les minutes... **

******J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire. **Merci de laisser des revues.


	5. Chapitre 4 Une assurance vie

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 4 – Une assurance-vie**

Amelia se réveilla. Elle se sentait mieux mais encore fatiguée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi. Ce n'était pas là son lit habituel. C'était un bien plus grand lit. Puis les événements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. L'attaque des Mangemorts. La fuite avec les enfants. Les hurlements et les cris, les maléfices qui fusaient de tous côtés. Sa capture avec les enfants qu'elle avait bien tenté de protéger. Leur enlèvement et leur rencontre avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Les enfants étaient sains et saufs mais ils avaient été envoyés dans trois familles différentes. Des familles de Mangemorts. Séparés les uns des autres. Mais en sûreté pour le moment. Sa propre vie avait été épargnée mais elle avait été donnée à un homme pour être son esclave. Elle avait dormi dans le lit de cet homme. Elle se trouvait dans son lit. Le lit de son ancien Professeur de Potions. Il était lui-même un Mangemort mais il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Pas pour le moment.

Elle n'avait pas de baguette. Vous-Savez-Qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas en avoir une. Elle se rappela avec douleur qu'il lui avait cassé la sienne en deux. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait eu l'impression qu'un de ses propres membres avait été brisé. Elle serait obligée de s'en acheter une autre – pourvu qu'elle puisse quitter cet endroit... et cet homme. Et bien entendu, retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si tant est que les nés-moldus comme elle puissent être libres à nouveau dans le monde magique. Un jour...

Amelia décida de ne pas pleurer sur son propre sort. Si Severus Rogue avait vraiment voulu la violer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il changerait pas d'avis à l'avenir. Elle préféra ne pas penser à une perspective aussi lugubre. Elle s'assit dans le lit et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, sa tête reposant dessus. Elle soupira. Peut-être qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'elle ne serait ici que sa domestique.

Elle finit par se lever du lit et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait tenter de sauter de là. _Pour aller où ? Tu ne sais pas où tu te trouves. Tu n'as pas de baguette. Tu n'es habillée que d'une chemise de nuit qui ne t'appartient même pas. Tu es pieds nus. Tu n'as pas d'argent. Tu es enceinte de cinq mois. C'est bientôt l'hiver et il fait déjà froid dehors._ Son esprit rationnel lui dit que pour le moment, sa meilleure option était de rester là où elle était, dans cette maison. Pour le moment.

Elle se leva du lit et alla à la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur. Elle se demanda où la maison pouvait bien se trouver. Une pluie fine commença à tomber dehors. Le temps était maussade. Dehors, la rue. Quelques personnes y marchaient, avec leurs parapluies ouverts. Elle se prit d'intérêt à mémoriser tous les détails possibles. Une rue pavée. Des maisons mitoyennes pauvres, bâties en briques. Certaines avaient même leurs ouvertures recouvertes de planches. Le quartier tout entier donnait une impression de négligence et d'abandon. Deux gamins remontaient la rue en courant, un troisième les poursuivait à vélo. Les lieux ressemblaient bien à un quartier ouvrier, défavorisé, typique des régions industrielles de l'Angleterre.

Amelia avait grandi dans un environnement similaire – au Pays de Galles. Sa famille n'était pas riche. Ses parents travaillaient dans les usines locales. Ils habitaient dans un appartement HLM. Elle se souvint lorsqu'ils avaient reçu la visite du Professeur McGonagall, qui leur avait annoncé que leur fille était une sorcière. Une sorcière qui devait être éduquée en magie et sorcellerie. Elle se rappela la remarque de son père sur l'argent – ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'envoyer dans une école privée. Minerva McGonagall leur avait alors expliqué que la scolarisation de la fillette serait prise en charge par le Fond de l'Ecole de Poudlard, car l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers était jugée primordiale.

Alors la petite fille était partie pour Poudlard, où elle avait obtenu de bonnes notes. Sans surprise, elle était déjà une bonne élève à l'école primaire. Elle aimait lire et tout ce qui relevait de la vie intellectuelle et de l'esprit l'attirait grandement. Elle avait voulu devenir soit enseignante, soit avocate, quand elle serait adulte. Ou alors médecin. Ou encore directrice de bibliothèque. N'importe quoi plutôt que de finir ouvrière à l'usine. Non pas qu'elle méprisait ce travail. Mais elle savait combien c'était dur, rien qu'à voir combien l'usine, avec le temps, finissait par miner la santé de ses parents.

Les sept années suivantes avaient été merveilleuses pour Amelia. Elle s'était donc donnée à ses études avec délice. Qu'elle ait été envoyée à Serdaigle n'était pas dû au hasard : elle aimait vraiment étudier. Ses parents avaient remarqué, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, qu'elle aimait lire par dessus tout. Ils avaient espéré qu'elle ferait bien mieux qu'eux. Malgré leur manque de moyens, ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour lui épargner le travail en usine, en espérant qu'elle puisse avoir un autre métier, dans un autre domaine, en espérant qu'elle monterait l'échelle sociale, même si cela promettait d'être réellement difficile pour une personne de sa naissance.

L'invitation à Poudlard les avait laissés perplexes, mais ils avaient rapidement compris que la magie pouvait fournir à leur petite fille l'occasion d'échapper à son destin de membre de la classe ouvrière. Bien que réticents à la laisser partir pour toute une année dans un internat situé quelque part en Ecosse où ils n'étaient jamais allés, ils acceptèrent. Les premières lettres qu'elle leur envoya les avaient surpris mais en même temps, ils furent rassurés car elle s'adaptait facilement à son nouvel environnement. Lorsque leur petite fille était revenue pour Noël, après un premier trimestre à Poudlard, elle était tellement enthousiaste à propos de son école, qu'ils avaient définitivement accepté qu'elle était une personne magique. Ils furent des plus consentants à la laisser continuer. Quelque part, ils avaient toujours su que leur fillette était... bizarre, étrange, une curiosité en soi. Mais cependant, une curiosité qu'ils aimaient. Une enfant très particulière.

Amelia réfléchissait à tout cela. Elle soupira. Après Poudlard, intéressée par l'éducation et l'enseignement, elle avait suivi des cours dans une université moldue, dans le domaine de la psychologie et des sciences éducatives. Elle espérait joindre sa connaissance de la magie avec celle de la psychologie humaine, en particulier chez les enfants. Elle aimait les enfants. Elle avait travaillé à temps partiel pour pouvoir vivre. Puis elle avait trouvé ce travail chez les Coeurdaigle. Ils s'étaient montrés très intéressés par son projet de combler le fossé entre la psychologie des enfants moldus et l'éducation des enfants magiques, car ils étaient eux-mêmes des sorciers animés de sentiments amicaux envers les moldus. Créer une école pour les enfants magiques de niveau de l'école primaire leur paraissait être une bonne idée. Ils l'autorisèrent aussi à poursuivre ses recherches en lui donnant accès à leurs propres ressources – leur bibliothèque.

Elle avait été embauchée deux ans auparavant par cette famille de sang-purs aisés. Ils étaient à la recherche d'une personne cultivée, formée et intelligente pour assurer l'enseignement de leurs enfants, avant que ceux-ci n'intègrent Poudlard. Amelia s'était tout de suite très bien entendue avec ses employeurs. Mr et Mme Coeurdaigle étaient des sang-purs aux opinions progressistes en ce qui concernait les relations entre le monde moldu et le leur. Ils se moquaient bien que leur employée fût une née-moldue, fidèles en cela à leurs convictions. Bien au contraire. Cela pouvait donner à leurs enfants une idée que tous les sorciers et les sorcières étaient égaux, sans considération du statut de leur sang.

Un statut qui pouvait devenir une barrière aussi difficile à surmonter dans le monde magique, que pouvaient l'être ses origines sociales dans le monde moldu. Mais Amelia était une sorcière forte et puissante. Elle ne permettrait pas que ces préjugés l'empêchent d'accomplir ses projets. En aucune manière. Elle était bien trop déterminée pour abandonner ses plans.

Elle aimait les enfants et était très heureuse de commencer à gagner sa vie en travaillant au service d'une bonne famille qui la traitait décemment. Ils lui avaient donné des quartiers – un petit appartement, plus exactement – et elle était autorisée à participer à toutes les réunions de famille et à toutes les manifestations sociales qu'ils pouvaient organiser chez eux. Ils appréciaient sa conversation et Amelia les avait chéris. Ils étaient âgés de dix à douze ans de plus qu'elle. Ils la payaient bien. De la sorte, elle avait espéré gagner suffisamment d'argent pour démarrer une école pour les enfants d'âge primaire, tout en affinant ses compétences en matière d'éducation des enfants et d'enseignement. L'un dans l'autre, elle nourrissait beaucoup d'espoirs, d'idées et de projets pour l'avenir. Mais à cette époque, elle avait aussi été très heureuse de vivre et de travailler pour les Coeurdaigle dans leur manoir.

Les Coeurdaigle avaient aussi été rapidement satisfaits de son travail. Qu'elle soit une Serdaigle, comme eux, avait aussi beaucoup aidé en termes de recrutement. Elle leur avait été recommandée par le grand Albus Dumbledore en personne – ce qui en disait long sur les capacités et les compétences de la jeune femme. Mais surtout, elle adorait les enfants.

Amelia était cultivée, gentille et serviable. Ses employeurs avaient été des Serdaigles aussi, donc elle se sentait en bonne compagnie, puisqu'elle en était une elle aussi. On disait même que les Coeurdaigle étaient des descendants de Rowena Serdaigle elle-même. C'était là leur seule fierté. Rien n'avait plus de valeur à leurs yeux que l'éducation et les poursuites intellectuelles. Les membres de cette famille avaient toujours été envoyés dans cette Maison à Poudlard. Alors, naturellement, ils avaient considéré Amelia comme faisant partie de leur famille – bien qu'il leur arrivait parfois de la taquiner pour les tendances Serpentard dont elle faisait preuve de temps à autre.

A présent, tout cela était tombé à l'eau. Oh, il y avait bien des livres en bas, mais Amelia doutaient qu'il s'en trouve abordant des questions d'éducation et de psychologie... Connaissant la personnalité de leur propriétaire, elle aurait plutôt tendance à penser qu'ils traitaient de potions, de Magie Noire et autres branches inconnues de la magie qui n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard. Non pas que ces sujets n'étaient pas intéressants en tant que tels. Mais elle était bien consciente que ses centres d'intérêt n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux du Professeur Rogue. Honnêtement, quand elle songeait à la façon dont cet homme enseignait à Poudlard, elle était même sûre qu'il n'avait jamais lu quoi que ce soit à propos d'éducation et de psychologie des enfants. Ni même en avoir jamais entendu parler.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait fait une mauvaise rencontre cinq mois auparavant – un viol qui avait résulté en une grossesse non désirée. Elle n'avait pas pu le cacher à ses employeurs. Cette nouvelle avait laissé les Coeurdaigle à la fois perplexes et effrayés. Lorsque la jeune femme avait souhaité avorter, ils avaient alors suggéré qu'elle poursuive sa grossesse jusqu'à son terme et qu'ensuite, ils feraient adopter l'enfant. De la sorte, elle n'aurait pas été obligée de vivre avec le souvenir d'une expérience aussi traumatisante. Amelia avait fini par accepter la suggestion. Ils lui avaient expliqué que les enfants magiques n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela et que chaque vie magique devait être épargnée – y compris la vie d'un bébé conçu dans des circonstances aussi terribles.

Pourtant, elle se considérait maintenant comme étant souillée et indigne de la prévenance de n'importe quel homme. Une née-moldue ces temps-ci n'était pas ce qui était le plus recherchée sur le marché du mariage – et encore moins une née-moldue qui avait été violée, avec en remorque un enfant né hors mariage. Elle avait eu de vagues projets de fonder une famille un jour. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé le faire dans de telles conditions. A présent, c'était hors de question. Aucun homme ne devait l'approcher pour nouer une relation sentimentale. Elle se consacrerait à son travail et à ses recherches.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder dans une sorte de rêverie – une rêverie sur le passé. La vie à l'extérieur de la fenêtre s'écoulait devant elle sans pour autant s'inscrire dans sa mémoire. Elle voyait sans regarder. C'était bon de rêvasser ainsi, ce qui lui fournissait une échappée certaine à sa condition actuelle. La seule pensée consciente qu'elle parvenait à formuler dans sa tête, était qu'elle devrait rêvasser ainsi chaque fois que les choses deviendraient bien trop dures pour elle. Ce vagabondage pouvait lui procurer la dose saine et nécessaire _d'évasion_. Elle n'était qu'une esclave désormais mais elle pouvait toujours être libre dans sa tête si elle choisissait de l'être.

Soudain, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Amelia n'eut pas le temps de réagir, sauf à tourner la tête vers la porte, l'alerte se lisant sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui tomber dessus maintenant ? Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit.

"Les fenêtres de ma maison sont ensorcelées pour vous empêcher de vous échapper. Vous pouvez les ouvrir et les fermer, ainsi que les volets, mais vous ne pouvez pas sauter ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre." Ce furent là les seules paroles que Severus prononça. Amelia devina que c'était là sa manière de lui dire bonjour de bon matin. Elle décida de lui répondre de même.

"Je rêvassais seulement... Maître."

La fille s'était rappelé comment elle devait s'adresser à lui. _On peut faire confiance à une Serdaigle __pour comprendre rapidement._ Severus ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

"J'ai jeté un sortilège de silence sur cette chambre. Vous avez dû deviner que l'on ne peut se fier à mon... cher frère Mangemort, Mr Pettigrow. Avant que vous ne dîtes quoi que ce soit, oui, 'Queudver' n'est qu'un surnom qui remonte à nos études à Poudlard. Vous voyez... Mr Pettigrow et moi, nous sommes entrés à Poudlard la même année. Mais nous n'avons pas été envoyés dans la même maison."

Severus s'arrêta pour observer la jeune femme. Il prenait plaisir à dire du mal des Gryffondors. "J'étais chez Serpentard tandis qu'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor."

"Un Gryffondor devenu... Mangemort ?" ne peut s'empêcher de demander Amelia, perplexe. Elle avait toujours entendu que les Mangemorts étaient des sorciers et sorcières de chez Serpentard qui avaient mal tourné – tout comme leur Maître, Lord Voldemort, Vous-Savez-Qui.

Severus sourit moqueusement. "Oui. Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais, vous savez. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait pu être envoyé chez Gryffondor de toutes façons. Vous vous apercevrez bientôt qu'il est totalement dépourvu de la moindre parcelle du fameux courage des Gryffondors." Il ricana avec mépris. "Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des défauts de Mr Pettigrow. Vous vous adresserez à lui en l'appelant « Monsieur » ou « Mr Pettigrow ». Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas devenir trop familière avec lui – il pourrait l'interpréter comme une ouverture vers vos... charmes." Une pause. "Vous m'appartenez. Pour votre protection, vous êtes à moi. Ne l'oubliez jamais." Son ton, son regard sur elle, étaient devenus intenses, sa voix même dégoulinait de possessivité.

Il la protégerait des autres hommes, de ce Queudver en particulier. Mais Amelia se demanda qui la protégerait de _lui_, le très craint Professeur Rogue, Maître des Potions à Poudlard, et Mangemort de haut rang. Un meurtrier notoire.

"A présent, asseyez-vous. J'ai besoin de vous donner des ordres et des instructions. Soyez attentive, je ne me répéterai pas." Il était revenu à son personnage de Professeur. "Cette chambre est la seule pièce dans toute la maison où il est possible de parler en toute sécurité. Si vous avez besoin de me parler de quoi que ce soit qui requiert de la discrétion, vous devrez le faire ici et ici uniquement. Le manquement à cette précaution nous mettrait, vous et moi, dans une situation risquée. Par conséquent, vous seriez passible d'un châtiment sévère de ma part. Vous avez entendu ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné à votre sujet : si j'échoue à me conformer à ses ordres de vous dresser, vous pourriez fort bien vous retrouver chez un autre Mangemort, avec toutes les conséquences que cela entraînerait pour votre santé et votre sécurité. Est-ce que j'ai bien été clair ?"

"Oui, Maître." Son ton était si soumis, au point que Severus se sentit troublé pendant une seconde ou deux. Le côté soumis de cette femme exerçait beaucoup d'attrait sur sa nature dominante. Il était certain qu'elle avait bien compris ses menaces.

"Bien. Vos devoirs envers cette maison et moi sont les suivants : le nettoyage, le balayage et la poussière, la vaisselle. Vous prendrez soin des mes vêtements et de ceux de Mr Pettigrow, c'est-à-dire les laver, les repasser et les recoudre si nécessaire. Bien entendu, vous ferez tout cela à la moldue. Il y a un aspirateur et un lave-linge. Vous n'aurez pas de baguette. Mr Pettigrow n'a pas de baguette non plus mais c'est un Animagus non officiel. Il peut se transformer en rat. Je ne crois pas qu'il le fasse beaucoup ici mais soyez prudente. Une femme prévenue en vaut deux, paraît-il."

Amelia ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Un rat. Elle n'en fut pas surprise.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous souriez, Mademoiselle Davis ?"

Elle décida de faire preuve de franchise. "Un rat. Comme ça lui va bien." Son ton était ironique, juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire apparaître aussi un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Severus.

"Oui, vous l'avez dit. Ca lui va bien." Son sourire disparut. "Cela devrait donc vous rendre particulièrement méfiante dans vos interactions avec lui. J'ai mis en place des gardes dans ma maison pour détecter et empêcher toute intrusion et présence de rats. Ce qui devrait exclure tout risque qu'il adopte sa forme d'Animagus." Une pause. "Par ailleurs, je lui ai ordonné de ne pas vous donner aucun ordre du tout. S'il veut que quelque chose soit fait, il doit me le dire en premier et je verrai ensuite si vous devrez le faire ou non. Vous êtes _mon_ esclave, pas la _sienne_. Une dernière chose le concernant : vous ne devrez pas vous rendre dans sa chambre – qui est située juste à côté de celle-ci. Il doit s'en occuper lui-même. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il vous y piège et qu'il y fasse ce qu'il veut de vous, avec vous. Vous ne devrez pas entrer dans sa chambre. C'est bien clair ?"

"Oui, Maître." Elle n'avait de toutes façons pas du tout l'intention de le faire.

"S'il tente quoi que ce soit de déplacé envers vous, vous devrez m'en avertir immédiatement. Vous êtes _ma_ propriété. Pas la _sienne_. Nous ne touchons pas ce qui ne nous appartient pas." Sa voix avait pris un ton plus profond, vibrant de possessivité. "Vous apprendrez très vite que je suis un sorcier très jaloux."

Amelia hocha la tête. Elle avait aussi remarqué que le Professeur était un individu très possessif. Pour l'instant, c'était pour le mieux. A y songer, elle estima qu'elle pourrait passer sa vie à se soumettre au très craint Maître des Potions – tandis qu'elle ne pourrait pas endurer un viol de la part de ce Queudver.

"Vous savez cuisiner ?"

Amelia fit oui de la tête. "Mais j'apprécierais si vous aviez un livre de recettes ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Je connais les bases mais je saurai faire mieux avec un livre."

Severus eut un autre sourire moqueur. "Les Serdaigles," ricana-t-il. "Toujours à avoir ou à vouloir un livre pour n'importe quoi." Il soupira, quelque peu soulagé que la fille ferait finalement la cuisine. "Très bien, je vais vous trouver ça. Ma mère en a probablement laissé un ou deux dans cette maison. Bien entendu, vous cuisinerez à la façon moldue. Sans magie."

Amelia était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement, puisque Vous-Savez-Qui avait détruit sa baguette. Mais elle se ravisa et resta silencieuse. Inutile de le mettre en colère. Il était revenu à tel qu'il était à l'école – et elle était familière avec cette attitude, elle pouvait faire avec. Après tout, elle avait eu sept années pour s'y habituer.

"D'autres questions, Mademoiselle Davis ?"

"Oui, Maître. Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'être habillée de manière à ne pas trop attirer l'attention de Mr Pettigrow." _Ni la vôtre non plus, par ailleurs._

"En effet. Quoi d'autre ?"

Amelia se mordit la lèvre. Elle voulait lui demander à propos de ses devoirs envers lui personnellement. Dans sa chambre. Dans son lit. Mais c'était là une question délicate. _Mieux vaut ne pas réveiller le dragon qui dort_, songea-t-elle, se souvenant de la devise de Poudlard. "Non, Maître." Sa possessivité la protégerait sûrement d'autrui, mais pas de lui. Cependant, il était possible que la question ne se pose jamais. Par conséquent, il était inutile de s'en inquiéter – et de susciter des pensées et des désirs qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

"Bien." Severus ouvrit la grande armoire. Il sortit plusieurs vêtements – des habits de femmes, à la surprise d'Amelia. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il expliqua. "Ils appartenaient à ma mère. Je n'ai jamais... pu m'en débarrasser... quand elle est morte."

Amelia perçut quelque chose de fugace dans ses paroles. Il semblait attaché à sa mère et pourtant, on pouvait entendre de l'amertume dans sa voix. Oui, il avait une mère. Un père aussi. Elle songea à ses propres parents. Comment pourrait-elle les contacter ? Que pourrait-elle leur dire ? Finalement, elle avait bien une autre question à lui poser...

Severus posa plusieurs vêtements, tant magiques que moldus, sur le lit. "Vous n'êtes pas supposée sortir de cette maison. Donc vous pouvez vous habiller avec des robes à la mode magique si vous le voulez. A vous de voir. Je m'en moque, tant que vous restez décente. Essayez-les et regardez s'ils sont à votre taille."

"Merci, Maître. J'aimerais d'abord me laver avant d'enfiler des habits propres."

"Bien sûr. Venez avec moi." Il la prit par le bras, mais gentiment cette fois. Il l'amena à la salle de bains et lui montra ce qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Il la laissa là, après lui avoir donné dix minutes pour se laver. Il sortit de la salle de bains et resta à l'extérieur.

Severus songea à la jeune femme. Elle était jolie, oui. Elle était spirituelle – il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la remarque qu'elle avait faite à propos de Queudver. _Un rat. Comme ça lui va bien._ C'était tellement vrai. Au moins, elle avait saisi quel type d'individu son frère Mangemort était. Il devait éviter une alliance, même objective, entre Queudver et la jeune femme. Il devait l'amarrer de _son_ côté – définitivement. Non pas que Queudver soit suffisamment intelligent pour fomenter une telle idée. Mais elle, oui – et ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout, pour elle comme pour lui, Severus Rogue. Il valait mieux l'en dissuader tout de suite.

Au bout de dix minutes, Amelia sortit de la salle de bains. Le Professeur était dehors à l'attendre. Ils revinrent à la chambre. Elle prit une grande jupe moldue, noire, simple, qui semblait être à sa taille et pouvait convenir à son ventre de femme enceinte. Elle choisit une chemise moldue d'un vert profond, coupée dans un tissu doux. Certains vêtements étaient distingués, en particulier les robes à la mode magique.

"Est-ce que votre mère était..."

"Une sorcière ?" acheva pour elle Severus. "Oui. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir," fit-il d'un ton acerbe. La famille n'avait jamais été un sujet dont il aimait parler.

Amelia hocha la tête, ayant saisi que c'était là une question sensible pour lui. "Veuillez m'excuser, Maître," dit-elle humblement. Valait mieux garder un profil bas parfois. Elle n'aurait pas pu le deviner mais maintenant elle le savait. _Une femme avertie en vaut deux_, songea-t-elle, en reprenant son commentaire précédent – lequel était si vrai en ces temps troublés. Elle se fit une note mentale pour se rappeler de ne pas faire allusion à sa famille. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour la sienne. Ce qui la ramena à ses propres parents. "Maître, je pensais, pendant que j'étais dans la salle de bains. Mes parents... ils ont l'habitude d'avoir de mes nouvelles régulièrement. Comment puis-je..." Elle grimaça.

"Leur dire que vous allez bien ?"

Elle approuva de la tête. Severus était conscient que tout bouleversement dans l'univers des parents de la jeune sorcière, attirerait l'attention des autorités moldues, surtout de la part de parents moldus. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Autant prendre les devants. "Comment est-ce que vous les contactiez avant, quand vous travailliez pour les Coeurdaigle ?"

"Je leur envoyais un hibou une fois par mois."

"Vous continuerez à le faire. Mais je lirai ce que vous leur écrirez, avant d'expédier votre lettre. C'est là tout ce que je peux vous permettre de faire."

Bon, c'était mieux que rien après tout. "Merci, Maître. Je veux seulement qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi." Elle ne leur avait même pas dit qu'elle était enceinte, et encore moins que c'était suite à un viol. Elle avait l'intention de le garder secret – comme si l'enfant n'avait jamais existé pour elle. Comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit.

"Lorsque vous voudrez le faire, vous me le direz. Bien évidemment, ce petit arrangement ne devra jamais être discuté devant qui que ce soit, y compris Mr Pettigrow. C'est entre vous et moi uniquement. Notez que je ne fais pas ça par pure bonté d'âme. C'est simplement que je ne veux pas que des moldus interviennent dans ma maisonnée et ma vie privée – quand bien même ce serait vos parents. C'est bien clair ?"

"Oui, Maître."

"Bien. Maintenant, habillez-vous. Il y a beaucoup à faire ici." Il remarqua qu'elle restait immobile. "De quoi d'autre vous avez besoin pour vous habiller ?"

"De sous-vêtements, Maître," murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés. Elle rougissait aussi.

Severus réalisa qu'elle était une personne très pudique. Tout comme lui. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, elle ne tenterait pas de l'appâter, ni lui ni d'autres hommes, ou même de jouer les allumeuses. "Bien sûr." Il sortit un sac de l'armoire. "Voilà des sous-vêtements qui appartenaient à ma mère. Tout est propre, vous pouvez les porter. Peut-être qu'ils datent question style, mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour un défilé de mode non plus. Essayez-les et dites-moi s'ils ont besoin d'être réajustés question taille. Je verrai alors ce que je peux faire. Maintenant, habillez-vous."

Amelia prit les vêtements et le sac avec elle derrière le panneau pour se changer. Elle enleva la chemise de nuit. Elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise de se retrouver dans la même chambre que son ancien Professeur – et désormais Maître – nue, vulnérable, à sa merci. Elle sortit des culottes, toutes en coton, qui semblaient être un peu trop petites pour ses hanches larges. Elle vérifia aussi les soutien-gorges. Elle soupira. Mme Rogue avait dû être une femme petite et fine de corpulence. Amelia se demand comment elle avait pu donner naissance à un garçon qui était devenu un homme aussi grand. Peut-être qu'il tenait plus de son père...

Elle renfila sa chemise de nuit et sortit de derrière le panneau. "Je suis désolée, mais ils sont trop petits pour moi, Maître." Elle rougissait encore plus que jamais.

Severus décida qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu après tout. Il aimait bien mettre les gens mal-à-l'aise quelques fois. "Expliquez-vous."

Amelia prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait que cela signifiait devoir révéler des détails qu'elle considérait comme d'ordre privé. "Ces soutien-gorges ont un bonnet A. J'ai besoin... d'habitude... d'un bonnet C. Mais avec ma grossesse... J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus grand. Un bonnet D ferait l'affaire." Elle baissa la tête.

Severus se rappela lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déchiré la chemise de nuit de la jeune sorcière, pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Elle avait en effet des seins très jolis et fort généreux. Il entendait encore les ricanements salaces de ses frères Mangemorts, cette nuit-là, quand ils avaient vu la fille à moitié dénudée. Il se rappela aussi lorsqu'il l'avait poussée sur son lit et allongé son 1m85 sur elle cette nuit-là, dans cette même chambre, pour montrer à Queudver qu'il savait comment profiter du cadeau fait par leur Maître. Il avait pris grand soin de ne pas la toucher _à cet endroit-là_. De peur qu'il puisse perdre le contrôle sur ses propres sens. Ce qu'il n'avait pas souhaité à cet instant précis.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées. "Je ne peux rien y faire malheureusement. Mais je connais une de mes amies qui le peut. Je vous suggère de porter les robes de sorcière amples avec rien dessous pour le moment."

Mortifiée, Amelia reposa tout sur le lit et prit la jupe moldue noire – elle était suffisamment longue pour ne pas montrer qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Elle retourna derrière le panneau. Cette fois, les vêtements lui allèrent comme un gant car ils étaient suffisamment larges. Elle les enfila rapidement et revint avec la chemise de nuit à la main.

"Voici une chemise de nuit qu'elle avait aussi," fit Severus. "Elle devrait vous convenir bien plus que la mienne."

Amelia prit la chemise de nuit qu'il lui tendait. Rien de bien extravagant mais suffisamment jolie avec des motifs floraux, coupée dans un tissu de flanelle. Le vêtement promettait d'être bien chaud. Elle le remercia dans un murmure et posa la chemise de nuit de son côté du lit. Il lui donna aussi une paire de chaussons qu'elle enfila. Elle finit par mettre par dessus une robe d'intérieur, aux longues manches pagodes et ouverte sur le devant. Le tissu avait attiré son attention : le vêtement était fabriqué en soie fine, avec les bords brodés de motifs en serpent. Un vêtement magnifiquement ouvragé qui avait dû coûter fort cher. Une robe d'intérieur pour une sorcière. Amelia l'enfila avec délicatesse – elle n'avait jamais porté quelque chose d'aussi beau avant. Elle conçut un attachement immédiat pour ce vêtement. Le tissu lui toucha la peau d'une caresse presque sensuelle.

"Maintenant que vous êtes décente, venez avec moi. Je vous montrerai la maison et ce que vous devrez y faire."

Amelia le suivit. Elle remarqua qu'il avait fermé la porte de la chambre avec un sortilège de garde, et non un charme de verrouillage. "A partir de maintenant, cette porte est gardée par un sort. Personne ne peut y entrer sauf moi... et vous. Le mot de passe est..." Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Puis il se pencha vers elle pour le lui murmurer à l'oreille. "_Hellebore_. A présent, vous pouvez entrer dans la chambre sans avoir à annuler les gardes. Il vous suffit de penser à ce mot et ils vous reconnaîtront."

Amelia hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Au même moment, elle se sentit bizarre lorsqu'il s'était penché vers elle de la sorte. Elle avait perçu son souffle sur sa peau. Cela lui rappela la nuit précédente, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée d'abord dans le cou, avant de l'y mordre ensuite. Elle se fit une note mentale pour lui demander la signification de ce geste – bien qu'elle fût à peu près certaine que cela avait un rapport avec la possession et la possessivité. Elle espéra cependant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la Magie noire.

Severus lui montra toute la maison, d'abord à l'étage, puis au rez-de-chaussée. En même temps, il lui disait ce qui avait besoin d'être fait et ce qu'il voulait qu'il soit fait. Il espéra qu'elle s'avérerait réellement utile et capable de travailler aussi de manière autonome. Il avait des potions à préparer et des recherches à mener pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait aussi besoin de garder un œil sur Queudver. Une fois en bas, il montra une porte à Amelia. "Cette porte mène à mon labo privé, à la cave. Vous ne devrez pas y entrer, sauf si je vous invite à le faire. De toutes façons, la porte est gardée par des sortilèges, pour empêcher quiconque d'y pénétrer, sauf moi."

"Est-ce que Mr Pettigrow connaît l'existence de ce... de votre labo, Maître ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, mais il n'a pas le droit d'y entrer. Il n'a d'ailleurs rien à y faire. S'il tente d'obtenir des informations à ce sujet par vous, vous lui répondrez que vous ne savez pas et vous m'en ferez part, dans notre chambre. C'est notre chambre de sécurité."

Severus venait juste de songer qu'il pourrait utiliser la jeune femme pour espionner son frère Mangemort. Il verrait d'abord comment elle se comporterait avec eux deux, et si elle était apte à exécuter ses propres ordres. Il était lui-même un Maître espion, il savait comment géer ce type de problématique.

"Une dernière chose : la maison est ensorcelée pour vous empêcher de sortir. N'essayez pas, vous serez immédiatement repoussée à l'intérieur par ce qu'on pourrait assimiler à un choc électrique. Vous n'avez pas besoin de sortir. Le seul endroit situé dehors où vous êtes autorisée à aller, c'est la cour intérieure, si vous avez besoin de pendre la lessive, par exemple, et uniquement en ma présence. Je vous conseille très fortement de ne pas essayer, dans votre état actuel, de tester l'efficacité des sortilèges de gardes."

Amelia soupira – comme s'il se souciait de son état ! Elle était vraiment une prisonnière ici.

Ils s rendirent à la cuisine. Là, elle trouva un tablier qu'elle noua autour de sa taille et se mit au travail. En premier, faire la vaisselle. Puis son esprit méthodique vérifia le placard contenant les denrées. Elle établit une liste de courses à faire afin qu'elle puisse cuisiner. Severus lui tendit un livre de recettes. Un livre moldu. Amelia le prit et commença à le parcourir. Cuisiner lui procurerait de quoi se changer les idées. Peut-être, si ces deux hommes étaient contents de sa cuisine, qu'ils la laisseraient tranquille.

Ce Queudver semblait être en manque d'une femme, d'après les bribes de conversation qu'elle avait entendues la nuit précédente. Elle avait supposé qu'il s'était fait plaisir tout seul tandis que son Maître était censé la violer. Quant au Professeur lui-même... il ne semblait pas être très enclin à se rapprocher d'elle mais on ne savait jamais... _Vaut mieux s'en assurer._ Elle soupira. Au moins, la cuisine canaliserait son esprit dans une direction qui pourrait s'avérer plaisante. Peut-être que ce serait son unique plaisir dans cette maison.

A midi, elle avait fini la vaisselle, préparé le déjeuner et mis la table pour les deux hommes. Elle ne mangerait pas avec eux. Elle n'était pas de leur camp. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûre en ce qui concernait le Professeur. S'il avait été seul chez lui, peut-être qu'elle aurait partagé son repas avec lui. Non, il ne valait mieux pas devenir trop familière. Cela pouvait mener à quelque chose de plus intime – ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle partageait déjà son lit, c'était bien suffisant. Elle mangerait plus tard, après eux. Elle avait mangé un peu et s'était fait une tasse de thé tout en préparant le déjeuner, tout juste assez pour apaiser son estomac qui criait famine.

Apparemment, les deux hommes avaient apprécié sa cuisine. Tant mieux pour eux – et pour elle. Il lui vint même à l'esprit que si elle devenait bien trop indispensable ici, sa vie serait épargnée. Certes, elle n'en était pas sûre mais elle savait que cela valait la peine d'être tenté.

Une sorte d'assurance-vie. En ces temps incertains, c'était là l'unique espoir qui lui restait.

* * *

**Où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur Amelia. **

**Merci de laisser des revues, ça fait toujours plaisir. Alors, on n'hésite pas !**


	6. Chapitre 5 Mensonges et souvenirs

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 5 – Mensonges et souvenirs**

Amelia avait aussi préparé un bon repas pour le dîner. Elle était contente d'elle. Le livre de recettes proposait des plats faciles à faire et elle l'apprécia beaucoup. Elle parcourut le livre et trouva quelques mots couchés dans une écriture féminine et élégante dans les marges, pour corriger la recette ou encore ajouter des remarques supplémentaires. Il se trouvait aussi une autre mention de la même écriture : « Ce livre appartient à Eileen Prince Rogue ». _Très certainement sa mère._ Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une famille Prince mais elle n'était qu'une née-moldue. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ignorait sur le monde magique – même après sept années passées à Poudlard, en dépit de tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à vivre au sein d'une famille de sang-purs comme les Coeurdaigle et malgré son insatiable curiosité au sujet de ce monde – son monde.

_Eileen... voilà un joli prénom pour une fille._ Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi cette pensée venait de jaillir dans son esprit. Bon, elle savait qu'elle portait une petite fille. Elle n'avait pas songé à un prénom pour le bébé car elle était supposée l'abandonner une fois qu'il serait né. Mais désormais, la situation avait changé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendrait à l'enfant. Très certainement qu'elle le garderait avec elle maintenant. Ce qui été sûr, c'est qu'elle utilisait le livre de recettes de la mère de son Maître, et qu'elle portait ses vêtements aussi.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait utiliser le prénom de cette dame pour le donner à la petite fille qu'elle portait. _Eileen. En voilà un joli prénom._

Severus n'avait jamais été du style à exprimer sa satisfaction ou à faire des éloges, alors elle accueillit son silence et son simple mouvement de la tête pour ce qu'ils valaient très probablement : pour un compliment. Queudver fut bien plus loquace et il était très content de la tournure de l'affaire. Il alla même jusqu'à lui faire un clin d'oeil dans une attitude qui se voulait complice.

Amelia n'était pas idiote. Elle avait été prévenue par son Maître mais même sans les avertissements de Severus, elle savait par expérience qu'on ne devait pas faire confiance au petit sorcier. Elle demeura polie mais distante, et même froide, avec Queudver – à la satisfaction de Severus. Elle avait compris que dans sa situation, elle devait se ranger du côté du sorcier responsable, c'est-à-dire Severus Rogue. Après tout, il était le seul ici à avoir une baguette.

Severus soupçonnait qu'elle aurait pu être envoyée à Serpentard... Elle semblait faire preuve de fortes tendances Serpentard. Après tout, le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer, lui Severus Rogue, à Serdaigle, quand il était élève à Poudlard. Mais il avait choisi d'aller chez Serpentard. Peut-être que la fille avait eu à faire face à un choix similaire, sauf qu'elle avait préféré aller à Serdaigle à la place.

Par ailleurs, il restait le mystère du serpent d'argent qui pendait d'une chaîne autour de son cou. Quelle pouvait bien en être la signification ? Sur elle-même ? D'où venait-il ? Qui le lui avait donné ? A moins qu'elle se l'était acheté elle-même ? Dans ce dernier cas, pourquoi avait-elle choisi de porter le symbole d'une autre Maison ? Un aigle, un corbeau ou tout autre oiseau ou créature ailée était ce qu'on attendait le plus de la part d'une Serdaigle. Mais un serpent ?

Une fois que les deux hommes en eurent terminé, elle nettoya la table et s'assit à son tour pour manger. Elle avait faim et encore plus même lorsqu'elle avait constaté que les deux hommes avaient mangé sa nourriture avec entrain. Une fois de plus, Queudver lui avait souri de manière suggestive. Il n'aurait pas la fille s'il demandait à Severus de pouvoir se la culbuter. Mais il pourrait toujours se soulager avec elle une fois que l'autre sorcier avait le dos tourné.

Mais Amelia n'était pas intéressée. Le petit sorcier à la face de rat la dégoûtait. En comparaison, si elle devait choisir entre lui et le Professeur, elle choisirait ce dernier – sans hésitation. Pas de doute à ce sujet. Severus Rogue n'était pas un bel homme, il l'effrayait plus que jamais, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui hurlait à la jeune femme qu'on pouvait lui faire _confiance_. Même si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

_Ce sont des Mangemorts. Tous les deux. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. A aucun d'eux. Ce Queudver ferait ce qu'il voudrait de toi dès la première seconde où il le pourrait. Quant au Professeur, il se la joue distant pour le moment, mais seul Merlin sait ce qui peut lui traverser l'esprit une fois dans le lit. _

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle devait partager son lit. Vers neuf heures, Severus l'envoya au lit avec l'ordre expresse de le chauffer. Amelia obéit dans un hochement de la tête pour lui, sans même un regard pour Queudver, qui se trouvait dans le salon avec eux, ses petits yeux la suivant d'un air affamé. Elle monta à l'étage, se changea dans la chemise de nuit qu'il lui avait donnée. Elle se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain pour ses besoins corporels et se brosser les dents (Severus avait fait apparaître une brosse à dent pour elle).

Elle était de retour vers la chambre quand elle entendit leur conversation, par l'escalier. Elle s'arrêta pour écouter. Elle n'avait jamais écouté aux portes auparavant mais dans sa situation, elle estima qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires quant à leurs intentions. Son Maître ne souhaitait pas la partager mais il pouvait changer d'avis – ou bien recevoir un ordre de son propre Maître.

"Dis-moi, Severus, alors cette fille, c'est un bon coup ?" fit Queudver d'une voix toute excitée.

Amelia entendit le son d'un journal qu'on reposait. "Queudver, ce n'est pas là ton affaire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à demander ?"

"Ben, je constate qu'elle est jolie, elle semble avoir de belles courbes là où il faut qu'elles soient, et elle est très docile. En plus, elle est déjà enceinte, pas besoin de prendre plus de précautions avant de la baiser. Tout ce dont un homme peut rêver."

Amelia roula des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les deux hommes mais elle était certaine que le Professeur devait avoir l'air passablement exaspéré par le tour que prenait la conversation. "Queudver, qu'elle soit ou non tout ce dont un homme peut rêver, elle est hors limites en ce qui te concerne. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander car tu n'as pas besoin de savoir."

"Allons, Severus, on est entre hommes ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! Elle est bonne, question sexe ?"

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence lourd et tendu. Puis la voix riche et profonde de Severus s'éleva. "Oui, elle est bonne."

Amelia se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mentait ? Il voulait cacher le fait qu'il ne l'avait même pas touchée – sauf au moment où il l'avait mordue. Pourquoi ?

"Elle est bonne au lit, Queudver. Cependant, elle est à moi. Elle ne peut pas appartenir à un autre homme. Je le saurais immédiatement."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"J'ai pratiqué un peu de magie sur elle. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu connaisses cette coutume car elle est ancienne. De la magie du sang. De cette manière, je lui ai imposé un pacte du sang." Une pause. "Donc ne songe même pas à poser la main sur elle. Je le saurai immédiatement et tu en subiras les conséquences. Tu es averti."

Amelia comprit tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait. Elle posa un doigt sur la cicatrice qu'il lui avait donnée la nuit précédente. C'était donc ça. La raison pour laquelle il l'avait mordue. Il avait dû ensorceler la morsure. Elle se rappela ce qu'il leur avait dit, en première année de classe de Potions : _Je vous enseignerai comment ensorceler l'esprit et piéger les sens..._ Oui, il était suffisamment puissant et créatif pour être capable d'accomplir un tel rituel. Elle se fit une note mentale pour chercher à en savoir plus sur le sujet. Peut-être que son importante bibliothèque pourrait lui fournir des réponses.

"Dommage. Et si on baisait à trois ? On pourrait se la partager comme on le fait d'habitude avec les femmes dans nos orgies, hein ?"

"Je ne partage pas les femmes que je peux avoir, Queudver. Tu as dû remarquer que je ne partage pas les femmes des autres hommes non plus. C'est le meilleur moyen de rester en vie, crois-moi. Le meilleur moyen pour _toi_ de rester en vie, dans cette maison, est de ne pas toucher à ce que ne t'appartient pas. La fille est à moi, elle est hors limites, alors fais gaffe. Un accident peut arriver si vite." Sa voix était tombée à un niveau bas, glacial et dangereux. "Va te coucher. Dans ta chambre. Si tu as besoin de te branler, fais-le dans la salle de bain et nettoie après," fit-il d'un ton cinglant. "Puisqu'on est sur le sujet, je vais me coucher et passer une nuit agréable. Sa compagnie est de loin bien plus... plaisante que la tienne, Queudver. Bonne nuit !"

Amelia en avait assez entendu. Elle fuit les escaliers et se précipita dans la chambre en silence. Elle ne se sentait nulle part en sécurité dans cette maison. Elle voulait pleurer mais consciente qu'il ne tarderait pas à se pointer d'ici quelques minutes, elle se ravisa. Des larmes attireraient son attention et un Legilimens doué comme lui aurait vite fait de lui soutirer la vérité – qu'elle avait surpris la conversation entre les deux sorciers. Il ne l'avait pas touchée la nuit d'avant mais il était probablement bien trop épuisé pour être capable de lui faire quoi que ce soit de nature sexuelle. Mais ce soir... il pourrait en être autrement.

Amelia se glissa entre les draps, le cœur lourd. Elle serait obligée de se rendre à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas d'amour, un homme qui ne l'aimait pas non plus, un homme pour lequel elle ne signifiait rien, un homme pour lequel elle n'était qu'une esclave. Une esclave suffisamment bonne pour lui fournir les satisfactions de la chair. Une esclave sur laquelle il pouvait exercer sa domination.

Elle songea à son amour perdu, perdu il y a longtemps. Le jeune homme qui avait été son premier amant, son fiancé, avant sa mort prématurée. Avant qu'ils puissent se marier. Elle soupira et toucha le petit serpent qui pendait entre ses seins, pour consoler la nostalgie de son âme. Elle perçut la magie qui s'en écoulait et elle se sentit un peu mieux.

Ses paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit, des paroles qu'il avait prononcées lorsqu'il lui avait donné le bijou : _« Un Serpentard veillera toujours sur toi. » _A cet instant, ces paroles semblaient à la fois évidentes et mystérieuses. Bien sûr, il avait été un Serpentard – il l'aurait toujours protégée. Mais maintenant il n'était plus là. Qui la protégerait maintenant ?

Pour sûr, pas la bande de Serpentards qui composaient la charmante Confrérie des Mangemorts. Et encore moins l'Héritier de Serpentard, Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même. Le célèbre mais infâme Lord Voldemort. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait fait du mal la nuit précédente. Elle avait été molestée quand ils l'avaient capturée, mais elle devait reconnaître que rien de réellement négatif lui était arrivé.

Amelia se mit en boule dans le grand lit et attendit que son Maître entre dans la chambre. Son seul espoir résidait dans une seule question.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a menti à ce Queudver à propos de la nuit d'hier ?_

* * *

Severus avait été complètement exaspéré par les questions et les remarques de Queudver. Il se rendit à la salle de bains, en songeant à ses paroles. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait menti à son frère Mangemort – il ne voulait pas mettre son Maître en colère. De plus, il était un homme intensément réservé. Il ne souhaitait pas que quiconque, ami ou ennemi, n'envahisse son intimité. En aucune manière. Il avait son jardin secret, un jardin planté uniquement de lys blancs.

Le lys. Lily.

Tout dans sa vie sentimentale – ou le vide de celle-ci – tournait autour de ce nom. Aucune autre femme n'avait jamais changé cet aspect-là. Il n'avait même pas recherché la compagnie d'autres femmes. A 37 ans, Severus Rogue était toujours empli de Lily et cela lui suffisait. Tout ce qu'il faisait, tournait autour de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Un amour qu'il avait éprouvé dès le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée – il n'était qu'un jeune garçon alors – non loin de chez lui en fait. Un amour qui était devenu obsessionnel au fil des ans, en particulier après sa mort prématurée. Un amour qui était resté le même, en dépit de leur brouille, en dépit du fait qu'elle avait fréquenté et épousé un autre homme, en dépit de sa mort aux mains mêmes de l'homme qu'il appelait désormais « Maître ».

C'était l'amour qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre les rangs des adeptes de Lord Voldemort. Il avait voulu lui montrer combien il était formidable de détenir du pouvoir sur autrui. Combien il était prestigieux de faire partie d'un grand plan pour faire progresser la condition de la communauté magique. Oh, combien il l'aimait, au point d'endurer la brûlure de la Marque des Ténèbres ! Sans mentionner le maléfice de l'Endoloris qui lui tombait dessus de temps à autre, selon les humeurs de son Maître.

C'était l'amour qui l'avait poussé à tout confesser à Albus Dumbledore, à propos de la prophétie sur le fils de Lily, qu'il avait entendue en cachette et répétée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour dire la vérité, Severus se moquait bien du garçon et encore plus du mari de Lily. Il ne s'inquiétait que pour elle. Non, il ne s'inquiétait pas – il l'aimait.

C'était encore l'amour qui l'avait fait accepter ce Serment Inviolable qu'il avait juré avec Dumbledore, il y a longtemps, pour s'assurer qu'il exécuterait bien son devoir d'espion pour le vieux sorcier, espion chez Lord Voldemort. Pour s'assurer qu'il ferait _tout_ ce que le vieil homme lui demanderait. C'était là un travail dangereux mais il s'en moquait. Elle était morte et une bonne part de lui-même était morte la nuit horrible où elle avait quitté ce monde. Il s'en moquait bien s'il mourrait maintenant – même aux mains de son propre Maître.

Il était condamné par amour. Condamné à vivre une vie de solitude s'il sortait vivant à la fin de la guerre. Condamné à mourir si jamais il était pris comme agent double pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Condamné à finir à Azkaban, à subir le Baiser du Détraqueur, ou encore l'incarcération jusqu'à la fin de sa vie naturelle.

Quelle qu'en fût l'issue, Severus était condamné et il le savait. Mais contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pouvaient dire sur lui, il avait un cœur, un cœur qui ne battait que pour son amour perdu, un cœur planté de lys. Il n'avait pas été aimé de ses parents, il n'avait pas été aimé de Lily – elle n'avait éprouvé pour lui que de _l'amitié_ – mais il savait instinctivement ce qu'était l'amour.

Il était condamné mais à l'inverse de beaucoup de gens, il aurait connu ce qu'était l'amour.

Il réfléchissait à tout ceci avec amertume. Lily était morte. Dumbledore était mort. Il était lui-même un mort-vivant ou plutôt, il vivait la vie d'un homme déjà mort, comparable à ces prisonniers qui attendent l'exécution de leur peine capitale dans quelque couloir de la mort, comme il en avait déjà entendu parler dans les nouvelles moldues.

Et à présent, une jeune femme lui avait été imposée pour partager son lit. Par le même Maître qui avait assassiné son amour, Lily. Il soupira. Cette jeune femme était un dommage collatéral, elle était innocente, son seul crime avait été de naître comme elle l'avait été – avec des aptitudes magiques, dans une famille moldue. Toute comme Lily l'avait été.

Lily aussi avait été innocente. Elle avait été elle aussi une née-moldue. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Lily. Tandis que celle-ci, cette Amelia... il pourrait la protéger. Il était encore temps de la protéger.

Severus soupira profondément. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. A 37 ans, il paraissait plus vieux que son âge réel. Il le ressentait aussi. Il savait que la proximité de la Magie noire pouvait avoir cet effet sur une personne. Mais il y avait autre chose aussi : il se sentait vieux parce qu'il avait passé bien trop de temps en compagnie de la Mort. Certains des autres Mangemorts n'étaient pas affectés de la même manière. Lucius Malefoy était encore le même bel homme qu'il avait toujours été. Mais il ne passait pas son temps à exécuter les missions dangereuses pour deux Maîtres fort exigeants. Lucius n'avait aucun scrupule quand il s'agissait de mettre en œuvre certains ordres horribles donnés par leur Maître. Tandis que Severus se sentait rongé par les scrupules et les remords, chaque jour un peu plus. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le montrer car sa vie même dépendait de son aptitude à agir et à court-circuiter tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Severus se sentait laid aussi. Il était conscient qu'il n'était pas un bel homme. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il plaçait sa propre valeur dans d'autres domaines, tels que le savoir, le pouvoir, la magie, l'autorité, la position dans la société. Sa fierté de Serpentard était l'une des choses qu'il chérissait le plus – même si Albus Dumbledore lui avait une fois dit que, parfois, la Répartition se faisait trop tôt... impliquant ainsi qu'un Severus Rogue plus jeune, alors qu'il était élève, aurait pu, et peut-être dû, être envoyé à Gryffondor...

Les choses auraient été fort différentes alors. Il aurait été avec Lily. Il n'aurait pas traîné avec la génération suivante de Mangemorts. Oh, oui, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. Sa vie et son destin en premier.

Il se sentait laid à cause de ses actes comme Mangemort. Il se sentait laid à cause du mépris, de la méfiance, le dégoût et la détestation qu'il suscitait chez autrui, qu'ils soient ses frères Mangemorts, des collègues, des élèves ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Il suscitait la peur chez les gens qui entraient en contact avec lui. Tout comme cette jeune femme.

Il voyait bien que cette jeune femme, Amelia, était carrément effrayée par lui. Il aurait aimé susciter ce sentiment dans sa classe. Mais chez lui ? Dans son lit ? Il soupira encore. Malgré la peur et le dégoût qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son sujet, elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle le devrait, pour son propre bien, si elle voulait survivre. Pour s'en sortir relativement indemne.

Pourtant, si la peur et la terreur pouvait l'aider à accomplir cet objectif, il opterait pour ce choix. Elle avait besoin de protection. A n'importe quel prix.

Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque espoir pour lui quand même. Elle avait réagi avec intelligence à ses ordres et instructions, comme si elle avait perçu que c'était pour son propre bien. Peut-être qu'il ferait de son mieux pour la sauver – alors qu'il n'avait pas été capable de sauver Lily.

Severus estima qu'il avait passé assez de temps dans la salle de bains. Il sortit et dirigea ses pas vers sa chambre... et la jeune femme qui l'attendait dans son lit.

Amelia entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais elle ne tourna pas la tête vers l'entrée. Elle savait que son Maître venait d'entrer. Elle commença à trembler mais elle fit de son mieux pour le cacher. Elle avait peur mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Certainement pas. Pas à lui.

Tout comme il l'avait fait la nuit d'avant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à elle, juste ce qu'il fallait pour s'assurer qu'elle exécutait son devoir comme il le lui avait ordonné. Il commença à enlever sa redingote, puis son gilet et le petit foulard noir qu'il portait autour du cou. Amelia le regarda furtivement derrière ses paupières à moitié closes. Reluquer le Professeur dégagea son esprit de la peur. Il était grand et bien bâti. Pas un bel homme, certes, mais sinon, il avait des épaules larges, une silhouette bien masculine. Il était gracieux dans ses gestes aussi. Malheureusement, il s'arrêta avant d'avoir enlevé le reste de ses vêtements. Il s'assit sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il se leva du lit pour prendre sa chemise de nuit et aller enlever son pantalon et sa chemise derrière le panneau. Lorsqu'il revint, il était habillé pour la nuit, sa baguette toujours en main.

Il lui ordonna de se bouger de l'autre côté du lit, afin qu'il puisse s'allonger à son tour. Amelia obéit en silence. Elle bougea son corps vers le côté le plus opposé du lit – le plus loin possible de lui. Severus l'observa. Si seulement elle savait qu'il ne la toucherait pas. Si seulement elle savait que le désir de son cœur allait à une femme morte depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Il s'allongea entre les draps et étala les couvertures sur lui. Il était au lit avec cette jeune femme mais sa dernière pensée était pour Lily.

* * *

**J'espère rester aussi fidèle que possible à la personnalité de Severus, ainsi qu'à celle de Queudver. Je fais en sorte de garder plausible leur interaction ensemble. Ne pas être OOC avec les personnages de la saga, c'est une obsession chez moi ! Vous vous en rendrez compte avec le temps et pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, eh bien, rien n'a changé de ce côté. LOL  
**

**Merci de laisser des revues. Et surtout merci à ceux qui en ont déjà laissé, je les encourage à poursuivre dans cette voie !  
**


	7. Chapitre 6 Sang de bourbe !

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 6 – Sang-de-bourbe !**

Amelia n'était pas convaincue que l'homme à présent couché à ses côtés, nourrissait des pensées pures à son égard. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de le vérifier. Elle attendrait qu'il s'endorme. Elle entendit que sa respiration devenait régulière. Il ne ronflait pas, même doucement. Elle se demanda s'il s'était réellement endormi mais elle savait qu'elle ne lui laisserait aucune chance d'essayer sur elle quoi que ce soit qu'il aurait pu avoir en tête.

Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Amelia eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle était anxieuse au sujet de sa situation, de sa grossesse, de son avenir, de sa sécurité dans cette maison, qu'elle partageait avec deux sorciers, adeptes notoires de la Magie noire et Mangemorts patentés.

Elle devait concevoir un plan, un plan qui assurerait sa sécurité. _Il doit bien y avoir un moyen._

* * *

Amelia se réveilla environ trois heures plus tard. Elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée mais elle ne prendrait pas le risque de voir son Maître profiter de son sommeil. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance – pas suffisamment pour lâcher prise, même pour pouvoir dormir. Elle se leva du lit et descendit pour préparer le petit-déjeuner des deux hommes.

Severus descendit pour manger une demi-heure plus tard. Il était déjà habillé, de ses vêtements habituels.

"Ah, vous êtes là," fit-il d'un ton neutre.

"Bonjour, Maître," répondit Amelia d'une manière très soumise, sans lui jeter un regard. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque qu'il essaye sa Légilimencie sur elle. Elle avait besoin d'agir avec précaution quand elle était en présence du Professeur.

Severus ne répondit pas à son bonjour. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à la table, à attendre qu'elle le serve. Elle lui versa du café, comme il le lui avait ordonné la veille. Il le goûta. Le café était bon. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas testé pour détecter d'éventuels poisons. Non pas qu'il y en avait dans sa cuisine. Il les conservait dans son laboratoire de potions. De plus, il n'en aurait pas introduit ici, avec la présence de Queudver, alors que l'accès à son laboratoire était très bien gardé par toutes sortes de sortilèges.

Il avait songé que la fille avait compris qu'elle serait bien mieux avec lui. S'il mourrait, sa situation tournerait mal avec Queudver. Le petit sorcier ne tarderait pas à arriver à ses fins avec elle. Même sans une baguette.

"Mademoiselle Davis, au cas où je serais absent, vous resterez dans notre chambre. Je n'ai pas confiance en Mr Pettigrow. Il serait bien trop content alors de profiter de votre personne. C'est bien clair ?"

"Oui, Maître." _Pourquoi est-il si protecteur envers moi ? _Elle cessa ce qu'elle était en train de faire – couper du pain._ C'est parce qu'il est possessif envers moi. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne m'a jamais possédée ! _Elle reprit son ouvrage.

"Autre chose : je comprends que je ne peux plus vous appeler par votre nom de famille." Il jeta un sortilège de silence sur la cuisine, juste au cas où Queudver se pointerait. "Comme je suis votre Maître, et que vous êtes mon esclave, je pourrais vous appeler par votre prénom. Cependant..." Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre. "Je trouve que ça fait trop... intime, par conséquent je vous appellerai de la façon dont mes frères d'arme et le Seigneur des Ténèbres désignent les gens comme vous : « sang-de-bourbe ». Du moins, lorsque nous ne serons pas dans l'intimité de notre chambre."

Une fois de plus, elle s'arrêta dans ses gestes. "Oui, Maître," fit-elle d'une voix frêle. Elle n'aimait pas l'insulte utilisée dans leur monde pour désigner les gens de sa naissance. Mais elle comprenait ses motivations.

Severus haïssait cela. Utiliser le terme même qui lui avait tant coûté – son amitié avec Lily, et plus encore. Son amour pour elle. Elle aurait pu l'aimer, il en était certain – s'il n'y avait pas eu ce mot malheureux. Pourtant, il avait tout fait rater, ce jour fatal lorsqu'il avait appelé Lily « sang-de-bourbe ».

Et maintenant, il devait utiliser ce terme damné quotidiennement pour s'adresser à une jeune femme qui ne lui avait rien fait. Un terme qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais utiliser à nouveau. Non pas qu'il fût intéressé par elle, mais il haïssait le mot même qui symbolisait pour lui la perte de sa bien-aimé Lily. La perte des sentiments qu'elle aurait pu éprouver pour lui.

La perte de l'amour et de l'amitié. La pire perte qui soit. Pire que la perte de la vie. Il avait déjà perdu la vie de toutes façons, en la donnant à ses deux puissants Maîtres.

"Vous faites ce que vous voulez, Maître."

Ses paroles le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il ne dit rien mais leva le sortilège de silence. Son ouïe fine l'avertit que Queudver était en train de descendre les escaliers. "Qu'est-ce qu'on aura à manger ce midi, sang-de-bourbe ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et acerbe.

Elle se tourna vers Severus. Elle avait perçu la magie du sortilège de silence disparaître. Pendant une seconde ou deux, son regard croisa celui de l'homme. Une lueur de compréhension réciproque passa entre eux. Puis ils entendirent les couinements de Queudver. Leurs regards se séparèrent, Amelia revint à sa tâche de couper du pain tandis que Severus se contenta de baisser les yeux sur sa tasse de café.

Queudver arriva dans la cuisine. "Bonjour, Severus, et bonne question au fait." Ses petits yeux s'attardèrent avec lubricité sur la jeune femme.

"Je suggère de préparer de la purée de pommes de terre, Maître, avec des saucisses," répondit-elle, tout en ignorant le petit sorcier.

"Bien. Ca ira. Est-ce que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ?"

"Oui, Maître." Elle se détourna pour étouffer un bâillement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'assoupir. Pas devant eux. Elle se sentait assez vulnérable comme ça.

"Sinon, j'enverrai Queudver faire quelques courses, puisque tu es prisonnière ici et que je suis occupé avec ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de faire."

Queudver ne dit rien. Faire les courses n'était pas la pire corvée à faire après tout et cela lui donnait même une occasion facile de se distraire. Il s'assit et commença à se servir son petit-déjeuner.

Amelia vérifia que les deux hommes avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et monta à l'étage. Là, elle prit ses vêtements et alla à la salle de bains pour se doucher et se préparer pour le reste de la journée. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ce Queudver la regardait. Elle espérait que le Professeur réussirait à lui fournir des sous-vêtements convenables. Elle se sentait nue – et elle l'était, sous ses robes.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Severus monta à l'étage à son tour. Il avait besoin de lui dire qu'il devait quitter la maison. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bains, supposant qu'elle s'y trouvait. Amelia avait bientôt fini et était presque décente. Elle ouvrit la porte. "Oui, Maître ?"

"Viens avec moi, dans notre chambre. Maintenant."

Elle perçut à son ton impérieux qu'il n'y avait pas matière à contester. Elle obéit. "J'y allais, Maître," fit-elle simplement. Elle le suivit docilement.

Queudver se trouvait aussi sur le palier. "Oh, Severus, tu as besoin de tirer un coup rapide ?"

Le Maître des Potions lui lança un regard sombre. "Oui, Queudver, j'aime bien tirer un coup le matin avant de me mettre au travail." Ce disant, il saisit brutalement Amelia par le poignet. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, plus de douleur que de peur.

"On dirait qu'elle n'aime pas trop ça avec toi. Peut-être qu'elle aimerait mieux le faire avec moi !"

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta d'entraîner la fille à sa suite dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte derrière eux. "Montrez-moi les vêtements que vous souhaitez être modifiés en taille. Donnez-moi les mensurations dont vous avez besoin. Je vais voir cette amie qui pourrait m'aider car je ne sais pas comment procéder pour ce faire."

Rassurée quant à ses véritables intentions envers elle, Amelia hocha la tête. "Oui, Maître." Elle sortit les sous-vêtements et lui montra. Les mensurations des culottes et des soutien-gorges ainsi que les bonnets pour ces derniers. La taille des robes. Mme Rogue ne portait pas de pantalons, seulement des jupes et des robes.

"Très bien," fit Severus. "Je pars. En mon absence, vous resterez ici. C'est votre chambre de sécurité. Je n'ai pas assez confiance en Queudver pour vous laisser aller et venir chez moi librement."

"Pourquoi ne pas l'enfermer, lui, Maître, plutôt que moi ? Avec tout ce que j'ai à faire pour vous ici..." Elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait consulter sa bibliothèque au sujet de la morsure, en son absence. Queudver enfermé et le Professeur dehors, voilà qui ferait un bon plan.

De fortes tendances Serpentard en effet...

Il sembla réfléchir à son idée. Pas mal. Elle était bien plus utile que le rat. "Je verrai ce que je peux faire en ce sens." _Faites confiance à une Serdaigle pour avoir de bonnes idées._ "Vous restez ici." Il sortit et frappa à la porte à côté. Queudver l'ouvrit. D'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, Severus le poussa sur le lit. "Comme je ne te fais pas confiance, Queudver, et que j'ai besoin de sortir, tu resteras enfermé ici. La sang-de-bourbe a besoin de travailler sans être dérangée par ton harcèlement constant et lubrique. Je te libérerai quand je serai de retour."

Sans autre forme de procès, Severus ferma et verrouilla la porte, malgré les protestations venant de l'intérieur et les coups portés contre la porte. Il revint dans sa propre chambre. "Vous êtes libre de faire votre travail sans être dérangée désormais. Je viens d'enfermer Mr Pettigrow à l'intérieur de sa propre chambre, comme vous me l'avez suggéré."

Elle sourit timidement. "Merci, Maître."

Il ne dit rien et prit seulement les vêtements et les dessous. "Je devrais être de retour d'ici une heure environ."

Elle fit oui de la tête. Il sortit rapidement. Amelia sourit toute seule. Elle était parvenue à le toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas fermé à des suggestions intelligentes. Elle décida de s'atteler à la tâche. Elle descendit rapidement à la cuisine, fit la vaisselle et rangea la nourriture dans le frigo et le placard, avant de nettoyer la table. Elle posa quelques pommes de terre sur la table et prit un économe avec elle. Au cas où il reviendrait plus tôt, elle n'aurait qu'à se précipiter vers la cuisine. Puis elle se dirigea résolument vers la bibliothèque dans le salon.

Les livres étaient les meilleurs amis d'une Serdaigle.

* * *

Amelia découvrit que le Professeur Rogue était aussi organisé dans sa bibliothèque qu'il l'était dans sa classe de Potions. Les livres étaient rangés sur les étagères par thème, ce qui facilitait la recherche. Elle négligea rapidement les étagères contenant des livres sur les Potions et la Magie noire. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il y avait quantité de choses intéressantes à lire, sur des sujets qui n'étaient même pas abordés à Poudlard. De la magie très avancée. Néanmoins, des thèmes passionnants.

Qu'avait-il dit à Queudver à propos de la morsure ? Que c'était une sorte de pratique ancienne de magie du sang. _La magie du sang._ Elle commença à chercher des livres qui traitaient de ce sujet. Il y avait une bonne douzaine de livres couvrant la question. Elle nota où ils se trouvaient. Elle pourrait avoir besoin d'y revenir plus tard. Elle était consciente qu'une telle recherche devrait être menée en plusieurs fois.

Elle prit un livre qui semblait parler des rituels. Elle parcourut la table des matières mais ne trouva rien à propos de morsures de toutes sortes. Elle prit un autre livre. Même chose. Elle saisit un troisième livre. Il y était certes bien mentionné des morsures, mais sans détails précis. Elle soupira. A un moment, elle entendit la porte de derrière s'ouvrir. Elle remit le livre en place rapidement et se retira dans la cuisine. Elle tenait une pomme de terre à la main, en train de la peler, lorsque Severus Rogue entra dans la cuisine. Elle leva des yeux innocents vers lui. Il avait toujours son habituelle expression menaçante sur le visage.

"Voilà, mademoiselle," fit-il doucement. Il posa le sac contenant les sous-vêtements sur la chaise. "Vous pouvez les essayer maintenant ou après avoir fini de préparer le repas. A vous de voir. Oh, mon amie a aussi ajouté d'autres sous-vêtements que vous pourriez apprécier de porter quand il fera froid. Vous trouverez des chaussettes, des collants et des bas dans le sac. Elle a même ajouté quelque chose qui va avec les bas. Vous verrez."

_Un ou une amie ?_ Sûrement une amie, une femme. Etrange... elle n'avait pas imaginé que Severus Rogue puisse avoir des amis de toutes façons, et encore moins compter _des femmes_ parmi eux. Elle voulait lui dire de remercier cette _femme_, son amie – car elle était certaine que seule une femme aurait pu avoir fait cela – mais elle se ravisa.

Amelia était surprise mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était touchée par cette attention. C'était vrai qu'elle était pieds nus dans ses chaussons. Elle apprécierait porter des collants et des bas, surtout des bas... Elle avait toujours aimer porter des bas. "Merci, Maître. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je mettrai volontiers des sous-vêtements tout de suite. Je peux essayer les robes plus tard."

"Alors faites-le dans notre chambre. De plus, je dois libérer Mr Pettigrow. Bien que je dois avouer que je l'y garderais volontiers enfermé toute la journée." Sa voix avait un ton presque amusé. Amelia comprit et lui sourit timidement.

Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage. Severus attendit qu'Amelia soit dans la chambre avant de libérer un Queudver en rage qui se précipita vers les toilettes. Il eut un sourire moqueur. Puis il entra dans sa chambre pour vérifier ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, surprise par son intrusion. Elle était nue, à l'exception de la culotte qu'elle portait déjà. Elle lui tourna le dos pour dérober à sa vue sa poitrine généreuse. Croyant qu'elle serait seule, elle ne s'était pas préoccupée d'aller derrière le panneau pour se changer.

Severus ferma la porte derrière lui – inutile que Queudver ne les épie. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les longs cheveux châtains de la jeune femme qui retombaient dans son dos en lourdes boucles, ses hanches larges, ses fesses rondes. Elle était quelque peu du genre plantureux, en plus d'être enceinte. Quelque chose en lui fut troublé – et qui n'était pas forcément situé dans son pantalon.

Oui, elle était belle.

"Je suis désolé," fit-il. "Je peux sortir."

Amelia tourna la tête vers lui rapidement. "Non, Maître. Mr Pettigrow trouverait bizarre que vous sortiez aussi vite alors qu'il doit penser que vous êtes en train de me... avec moi... maintenant."

Il l'observa, leurs regards fixés l'un à l'autre. Est-ce qu'elle l'invitait à rester ? Dans sa situation, voilà qui était plutôt étrange, et même imprudent. A moins... _A moins qu'elle commence à te faire confiance ? C'est sûr, elle ne fait pas confiance au rat._ Il était certain que sa remarque était sensée. Il lui tourna le dos, troublé par la vue de la jeune femme et ses propres pensées. "Habillez-vous, Mademoiselle Davis."

Ils se trouvaient dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Il pouvait l'appeler par son nom. Amelia s'habilla rapidement, soutien-gorge et robes. "J'ai fini, Maître." Severus se tourna pour la regarder. Ses yeux de charbon brillèrent pendant un bref instant. Il perçut quelque chose d'élusif mais puissant remuer en lui, une émotion qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis fort longtemps. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrire. Quelque chose qu'il croyait que seule Lily pouvait réveiller en lui. Oui, elle était belle. Belle et désirable.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Où l'on voit bien les tendances Serpentard d'Amelia. Après tout, il y en a eu d'autres avec les caractéristiques d'au moins 2 Maisons, si ce n'est pas plus. Vous voyez très bien de qui je parle. **

**Les réflexions de Severus et d'Amelia semblent se croiser mais sans se rencontrer. Cette perspective intérieure sur leurs pensées donnent un aperçu sur leur état d'esprit - et j'espère que cette perspective aide en effet à mieux les cerner. J'espère aussi les respecter tous en tant que personnages.**

**Encore merci à mes lecteurs qui ont déjà laissé des revues - ça me fait beaucoup plaisir - tant de la part des lecteurs qui me connaissent ici que des nouveaux que j'accueille avec joie. N'hésitez pas à laisser des revues, pour dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, ce qui vous fait sourire, pleurer ou grincer des dents. Tant que c'est dit avec courtoisie et de manière argumentée, pas de problème pour moi. Je réponds à toutes les revues, ne serait-ce déjà que pour remercier.**


	8. Chapitre 7 Malaise et complot

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 7 – Malaise et complot**

Les deux sorciers se trouvaient dans le salon cet après-midi. Le temps dehors était mauvais. Amelia faisait du repassage dans la même pièce. Le silence était complet, à l'exception du son occasionnel d'une page tournée, ou lorsqu'elle reposait son fer sur la table quand elle avait fini avec un vêtement. La maison de Severus était équipée de l'électricité. Amelia était contente de pouvoir utiliser des dispositifs tels que l'aspirateur, le fer à repasser et le lave-linge. Ces appareils lui permettaient de gagner du temps et de l'énergie.

"Sang-de-bourbe ! Apporte-moi du thé," ordonna Severus sans lever les yeux de son livre. Il recherchait la recette d'un ancien poison que son Maître lui avait demandé de concocter.

"Oui, Maître," répondit Amelia d'une manière douce et très soumise, avant d'étouffer un bâillement derrière sa main. Elle reposa le fer à repasser sur la table avant d'aller à la cuisine préparer du thé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amelia revint avec un plateau portant une tasse de thé fumante. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Le plateau lui échappa des mains, la tasse de thé s'écrasa par terre. Elle avait réussi à conserver son équilibre, s'épargnant une mauvaise chute sur le ventre. Elle se retrouva à genoux. Queudver avait crié de surprise.

Severus la regarda, d'un air froid et sombre. Il paraissait furieux. Il se leva et agrippa la jeune sorcière par le bras – de manière brutale.

"Je suis désolée ! Maître !" plaida-t-elle. "Je vous en supplie !"

Severus la secoua avant de la gifler violemment sur la joue. Soudain, le silence tomba autour d'eux. Son regard était toujours aussi intense sur elle. Elle leva vers lui des yeux emplis de larmes, avant de les baisser rapidement, de peur qu'il puisse utiliser la Légilimencie sur elle. Elle posa une main sur la joue qu'il avait giflée, un air d'incompréhension totale se lisant sur son visage.

Elle entendit un couinement de joie dans le fond de la pièce. "On peut dire que tu ne manques pas de pratique quand il s'agit de manier les sang-de-bourbes, Severus," entendit-elle Queudver railler.

"Nettoie-moi tout ça !" lui ordonna Severus d'un ton acerbe tout en ignorant la remarque de Queudver. "File !"

"Oui... Maître..." fit-elle entre deux reniflements.

"Je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurnicher comme une gosse ! Et apporte-moi une tasse de thé ! En espérant que cette fois, tu ne n'en mettras pas partout !" Il avait à peine haussé le ton pendant la dispute – mais son ton restait néanmoins impitoyable et violent.

Amelia s'agenouilla pour ramasser les débris de la tasse. Elle revint avec une serpillière pour nettoyer le thé qui avait été éparpillé.

Severus l'observa à la dérobée. Il constatait qu'elle semblait blessée. Des larmes continuaient à couler le long des joues de la jeune femme, mais en silence. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas ordonné d'arrêter de pleurer, mais seulement de le faire en silence. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Queudver qui ne se gênait pas pour la reluquer avec une lubricité évidente – surtout ses jolies courbes alors qu'elle était à genoux. Le petit sorcier détourna les yeux immédiatement. Quand Severus était de cette humeur, il valait mieux se faire oublier.

Se faire oublier... voilà ce qu'Amelia aurait aimé faire à cet instant. Elle avait été littéralement surprise car le Professeur Severus Rogue n'avait jamais porté la main sur ses élèves – en dépit du fait que ceux-ci pouvaient parfois mettre sa patience à rude épreuve en classe. Son geste lui confirma que désormais, elle n'avait pas affaire au Professeur de Potions qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard, mais bien au brutal Mangemort qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même.

* * *

Amelia était fatiguée. Elle devait rattraper les nombreuses corvées domestiques qui avaient été négligées par Queudver. Sa charge de travail, ajoutée à ses nuits sans sommeil et à sa grossesse, l'épuisait. En conséquence, elle commettait des erreurs, faisait les choses de travers, ou oubliait de les faire – à la plus grande colère de Severus et à son plus vif mécontentement.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne la brutalise au moins une fois. Les gifles qu'il lui donnait s'accompagnaient de remarques blessantes qu'il lui balançait d'un ton méchant. Queudver, toujours présent, affichait un sourire moqueur et suffisant. La cible avait changé et il était content que désormais, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, une personne en position plus vulnérable, qui subissait la colère du Maître des Potions, son humeur revêche et ses tendances quelque peu sadiques. Non pas que Severus s'en soit déjà pris à lui physiquement avant, mais le petit sorcier n'était plus la cible des commentaires désobligeants que Severus pouvait faire. C'était Amelia qui l'était à présent. C'était elle qui prenait le gros de la colère et de la brutalité du Maître des Potions.

Amelia avait été choquée la première fois que Severus avait porté la main sur elle. Mais lorsque les gifles arrivèrent régulièrement, elle jugea prudent de garder un profil très bas et de subir sa violence. Elle ne pleurait plus devant lui. Elle attendait d'être seule pour le faire.

Malgré sa résolution de lui obéir à la lettre, elle était bien trop épuisée pour éviter de commettre des erreurs et de se tromper. Elle avait le sentiment que plus elle essayait de faire ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait, plus elle recevait de coups.

Cependant, elle avait remarqué qu'il évitait de la frapper au ventre ou à la poitrine. Il continuait à la gifler au visage et à la secouer violemment – ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu qu'il était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Elle le laissait faire tout en posant une main sur sa poitrine et son ventre pour protéger son enfant à naître.

Severus avait aussi remarqué ce geste. Il se détestait pour ces actes. Des actes qui évoquaient bien trop de mauvais souvenirs en lui. Est-ce qu'il devenait comme son père ? Frapper une femme enceinte... Il était tombé bien bas dans sa propre estime. Pourtant, il savait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Queudver était présent, Severus devait affirmer son autorité sur la jeune sorcière que son Maître lui avait donnée, et ce, de manière brutale. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, Queudver irait tout rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

La première semaine que passa Amelia dans la maison de Severus avait été horrible. Elle n'avait jamais été sujette à un traitement aussi terrible. Recevoir des ordres n'était pas un problème. Seule sa brutalité l'était. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était comme cela. S'il voulait affirmer son autorité sur elle, il n'avait pas besoin de recourir à un comportement aussi brutal avec elle : elle se soumettait déjà à sa volonté.

A moins que c'était autre chose. Une fois au lit, Severus ne la touchait pas. Il n'essayait jamais. Une fois couché, il se tournait de son côté et s'endormait. _Quelle chance_, songeait-elle. Amelia n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle était bien trop tendue et effrayée par l'homme avec qui elle partageait un lit. Il la frappait le jour et seul Merlin savait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire la nuit, dans ce lit. Enfin si, elle le _savait_.

Amelia ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il y avait tant à faire dans la maison, elle ne pouvait dormir pendant ses heures de travail. Elle tentait d'empêcher toute brutalité supplémentaire de la part du Professeur en accomplissant le plus de tâches possibles. Ce qui n'était guère facile car sa grossesse la fatiguait. Elle avait même peur de perdre l'enfant, par épuisement.

En fait, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait échapper à ce cercle vicieux.

* * *

Amelia eut la réponse quelques jours plus tard. Elle était en train de servir leur déjeuner aux deux hommes. Elle avait préparé des pommes de terre avec du ragoût et de la sauce. Elle était en train de servir une assiette à son Maître, lorsque de la sauce s'échappa de la poêle qu'elle tenait, pour atterrir directement sur la redingote qu'il portait.

"Oh, Maître... je suis désolée... pardon..." Amelia commença à s'excuser avec profusion tout en prenant un torchon humide pour enlever les taches qu'elle avait faites sur le vêtement de son Maître. "S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi..."

Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il lui jeta un regard sombre qui en disait long. Une expression de terreur passa alors sur le visage d'Amelia. Elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette expression de son visage, cet assombrissement intense de ses yeux d'onyx. Il se leva de sa chaise et la saisit par le bras, avant de la gifler avec violence. Elle cria à son geste, en essayant de protéger sa poitrine et son ventre de lui.

"Sale sang-de-bourbe... Sale sang-de-bourbe stupide..." fit-il entre ses dents, tout en la giflant encore une fois. Puis il la relâcha en la poussant violemment contre l'évier. Il enleva sa redingote tachée et la fourra dans les bras de la jeune femme. "Va m'en chercher une autre ! Vite ! Et nettoie celle-là ! Petite idiote !" Il ne lui avait pas crié dessus mais son ton était définitif et plus méprisant que jamais.

Amelia n'eut même pas la force de faire oui de la tête. Elle saisit le vêtement tout contre elle, dans un geste presque protecteur et s'enfuit de la cuisine. Mais alors qu'elle en traversait le seuil, elle sentit ses genoux trembler, ses jambes se dérober sous elle, la tête lui tourner. Tout devint noir autour d'elle et elle tomba par terre.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle était couchée sur le lit, dans la chambre de Severus. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais elle pouvait percevoir une présence à ses côtés. Une présence forte et rassurante.

"Terence..." murmura-t-elle.

"Non, ce n'est pas... Terence," répondit une voix riche, profonde et veloutée.

Amelia ouvrit lentement, très lentement, les yeux. Sa vision était de moins en moins floue. Elle se concentra sur la voix qu'elle avait entendue. Un homme revêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet noir, au teint pâle, aux yeux noirs, avec des cheveux couleur de la nuit, qui tombaient en rideau de part et d'autre de son visage, était assis sur le lit, à ses côtés.

"Maître ?..." fit-elle doucement d'une voix rauque. Elle se sentait trop faible pour avoir peur de lui ou le repousser.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Fatiguée..."

"Vous l'êtes." Une pause. "J'aurais dû réaliser que vous travaillez bien trop dans votre état actuel."

Amelia ne dit rien. Elle voulait lui dire que le travail n'était pas la question. Seule sa brutalité l'était.

"Vous pouvez parler, nous sommes dans notre chambre, seuls."

Elle tourna son regard vers lui. "Qu'est-ce... qu'il m'est... arrivée ?"

"Vous vous êtes évanouie en sortant de la cuisine il y a quelques minutes. Je vous ai ramassée et emmenée ici. Je vous ai donné une Potion de Réveil pour vous ranimer. Maintenant, vous allez être gentille et me laisser vous administrer une Solution de Force. Ouvrez la bouche." Il déboucha une fiole. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est sans danger pour votre grossesse." Comme elle paraissait toujours inquiète et méfiante, il renchérit. "Je suis un Maître des Potions, je sais ce que je fais."

Sa voix avait toujours cette qualité rassurante. Amelia consentit et ouvrit la bouche. Severus y fit tomber quelques gouttes de la solution. "Maintenant, vous pouvez avaler."

Elle obéit et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit une main sur sa joue. Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit alors à cet endroit-là. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard fixa celui de l'homme. Elle avait perçu un transfert de magie en provenance de lui. Un charme de guérison. Severus recommença l'opération avec l'autre joue.

Il ne fit aucune allusion aux gifles. Amelia interpréta son charme de guérison comme une sorte d'excuse – si tant était le cas. Elle était surprise qu'un Mangemort connaisse des Charmes de Guérison. Peut-être qu'il les connaissait en tant que Maître des Potions.

"Vous êtes fatiguée. Je veux que vous vous reposiez. Vous resterez ici pour le restant de l'après-midi. Faites une sieste. Ca vous fera du bien. Je soupçonne que vous ne devez pas dormir suffisamment."

Amelia ne dit rien et baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Moins elle dormait, plus elle était épuisée, plus elle commettait des erreurs, des fautes et des oublis. Et plus il se montrait violent avec elle.

"Vous resterez ici. Une fois que vous vous sentirez mieux, vous pourrez descendre. Je viendrai vous voir vers six heures. Si vous descendez les escaliers toute seule, faites attention. Je ne veux pas d'accident ici."

Elle fit oui de la tête. Severus prit le couvre-lit et l'arrangea sur le corps de la jeune femme, pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid durant son sommeil. Il la regarda encore une fois et tira sa baguette. Il murmura une incantation et instantanément, les yeux de la jeune sorcière se fermèrent. Elle s'était endormie. Il sortit de la chambre après avoir pris une redingote propre dans son armoire.

* * *

Amelia se réveilla vers les cinq heures et demies. Les événement précédents de la journée lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire. Donc elle s'était évanouie après une méchante dispute avec son Maître. Pourtant, il avait pris soin d'elle. Elle était toujours habillée, il n'avait pas profité de sa faiblesse entre temps.

Elle réfléchit à son état. Elle s'était évanouie d'épuisement. Elle était enceinte. Elle avait besoin de dormir, sinon sa santé et celle de son enfant à naître pouvaient en pâtir. Elle devait trouver un moyen de dormir en toute tranquillité.

Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre que partager un lit avec un Mangemort de haut-rang aussi puissant que Severus Rogue était le meilleur moyen de trouver le sommeil. Son intellect de Serdaigle commença à lister les diverses possibilités qui lui été offertes dans cette maison. _Je travaille comme un elfe de maison, j'ai besoin de trouver un endroit où dormir en toute sécurité. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen... un elfe de maison... _

Elle claqua des doigts. _Les elfes de maison dorment dans les cuisines ou dans des endroits pas très éloignés des cuisines._ Amelia était bien trop grande pour dormir dans un tout petit placard mais elle avait entendu que certains elfes de maison se contentaient de dormir à même le sol des cuisines. Elle ferait de même : elle dormirait sur le sol de la cuisine, en bas. Elle devait seulement s'organiser. Ca, c'était dans ses cordes.

Elle se leva du lit lentement, en vérifiant que tout allait bien en elle. Sa tête ne tournait plus. Elle caressa son ventre. Le bébé qu'elle portait ne semblait pas avoir souffert de son évanouissement. Avec précaution, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelques couvertures rangées là. Elle en trouva une bien épaisse. Elle devait faire vite, son Maître ne tarderait pas à revenir. Elle avait un plan. Elle prit la couverture et la sortit en cachette de la chambre, pour l'emporter dans la salle de bains. C'était la première étape.

Une fois la couverture rangée avec soin dans la salle de bains, Amelia descendit les escaliers avec prudence. Elle alla à la cuisine mais rencontra son Maître en s'y rendant. Severus était assis à sa table de travail, occupé à écrire sur un parchemin. Il se tourna vers elle. Il était seul. Queudver n'était visible nulle part.

"Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?"

"Mieux, Maître. Merci." Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il utilise la Légilimencie sur elle – il pourrait découvrir son plan pour la nuit. "Maître, où est votre redingote pour que je puisse m'en occuper ?"

"Dans la buanderie. Mais j'ai ordonné à Mr Pettigrow de s'en occuper."

"Je vais voir ça. Maître ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ce midi. Il n'était pas dans mon intention de gâcher votre repas et de salir votre vêtement."

"Je sais. Maintenant, filez, j'ai encore des affaires en cours à terminer."

Amelia hocha la tête et se retira dans la buanderie, située à côté de la cuisine. Là, elle découvrit que Pettigrow n'avait pas exécuté l'ordre que Severus lui avait donné. La redingote était toujours tachée et était restée abandonnée sur l'évier.

Elle soupira et prit le vêtement. Elle pouvait comprendre que son Maître fût de moins en moins patient avec son frère Mangemort – ce dernier était inutile. D'où sa nervosité et son manque de patience avec elle aussi : il ne souhaitait pas non plus avoir quelqu'un d'autre de maladroit pour le servir. Un seul suffisait.

La jeune sorcière prit un peu de savon et une brosse légère pour nettoyer la redingote. Le vêtement était doux sous ses doigts. Il était fabriqué en laine, chaud et solide. Elle se souvint de son temps à Poudlard : elle avait toujours connu son Professeur de Potions être habillé d'un tel vêtement. Elle sourit. Il n'avait pas du tout changé en dix ans.

Sans réfléchir, Amelia porta le vêtement à son visage et l'inhala. Il sentait l'odeur d'ingrédients de potions, et de quelque chose de très masculin, selon son idée. Mais l'un dans l'autre, c'était là une odeur agréable. Elle se demanda quel type de parfum son Maître utilisait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bains dans toute la maison, que se partageaient les trois occupants. Elle n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit qui puisse être assimilé à du parfum ou de l'eau de toilette. Elle était certaine que Queudver n'utilisait rien de la sorte. Elle le soupçonnait même de ne pas se laver régulièrement. Mais le Professeur... c'était différent. Il était différent.

Puis elle eut une réminiscence. La nuit où il l'avait emmenée ici, après qu'il l'eut reçue de Vous-Savez-Qui, quand il avait joué cette espèce de comédie avec elle, lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas violée alors qu'il aurait dû le faire. Cette même odeur était présente. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de très masculin en lui qui l'attirait. De manière surprenante.

Dès que cette pensée même surgit dans son esprit, Amelia reposa la redingote sur l'évier. Son visage affichait un air perplexe. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer cela. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer – _cette odeur_. Ni l'idée qu'elle pouvait trouver quelque chose d'attirant chez un homme. Chez _cet_ homme. Pas après ce qui lui était arrivé cinq mois auparavant. Pas chez un homme qui passait son temps à la gronder et à la gifler. Pas chez un homme qui était violent, cruel et malfaisant, un Mangemort, un meurtrier. Un homme qui méprisait tous les gens de sa naissance. Certainement pas.

Amelia commença à laver la tache sur le vêtement. Après une bataille de plusieurs minutes, la tache céda quelque peu. Elle soupira en songeant qu'avec une baguette, c'était là l'affaire de quelques secondes, sans effort. Elle s'arrêta, regardant la tache. _Certaines personnes peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette. Peut-être qu'avec un sort très simple, je le peux aussi._

Amelia se tourna pour voir si elle était toujours toute seule. Puis elle posa sa main droite – la main qui maniait sa baguette habituellement – au-dessus de la tache. Cela valait la peine d'essayer.

"_Récurvite_," murmura-t-elle lentement, tout en se concentrant le plus possible sur sa magie, les yeux fermés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La tache avait commencé à se dissiper. Elle exhala un soupir de surprise. Elle pouvait le faire ! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule encore une fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours seule et que personne ne l'avait entendue.

"_Récurvite_ !" répéta-t-elle, cette fois avec un peu plus de force. Cette fois, la tache disparut complètement. Elle réalisa que la détermination et la concentration étaient les plus importants, bien plus que le volume de la voix ou les paroles. Ou l'usage d'une baguette.

C'était là un sortilège simple. Elle essayerait avec d'autres, plus complexes. En attendant, elle était contente du résultat. Comme c'était pratique. Son Maître serait heureux, sa redingote était propre. Elle la pendit pour qu'elle puisse sécher, vu qu'elle avait d'abord utilisé de l'eau, du savon et une brosse. Peut-être que pour demain midi, le vêtement serait prêt pour un peu de repassage.

Bien évidemment, elle prendrait des précautions supplémentaires concernant cette nouvelle capacité. Inutile que son Maître sache qu'elle était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette – même pour de simples sortilèges domestiques.

Amelia revint à la cuisine. Elle avait entendu Severus l'appeler alors. Elle alla dans le salon. "Apportez-moi du thé, voulez-vous ?" Au ton de sa voix, elle sut qu'il était seul. Il était courtois.

"Oui, Maître." Cette fois, elle ferait attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Elle prépara du thé pour lui, en versa dans deux tasses – elle en prendrait elle aussi. Elle avait les mêmes goûts que lui en ce qui concernait le thé. Elle lui apporta la tasse et la plaça sur son bureau, soigneusement. Mais elle se sentait mieux et il n'arriva rien de fâcheux. Ce qui la renforça dans sa décision d'aller dormir dans la cuisine – toute seule.

De son côté, Severus l'observa rentrer dans la cuisine. Il était intrigué. Elle avait laissé échapper un nom quand elle était revenue à elle. Qui était ce « Terence » ? Il se promit d'obtenir d'elle la vérité, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Apparemment, cela avait dû être une personne proche d'elle. Un frère ? Un ami ? Un amant ? Il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien d'elle. Certes, il n'était pas supposé s'intéresser à elle, ni à son passé non plus. Mais quand même. Est-ce que ce Terence pouvait être une aide extérieure possible, qui pourrait venir un jour ici et l'enlever à lui ? Non, il ne le permettrait pas. Elle _lui _appartenait.

Severus se remit au travail. Il avait trouvé la recette de ce poison que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandée. Il irait bientôt le voir au Manoir des Malefoy, afin de lui présenter à la fois la recette et un échantillon dans une fiole. Merlin, comme il détestait cela ! Mettre sa science subtile et son art exact de la fabrication des potions, qu'il adorait tant, au service d'un fou et d'un tyran. En de tels moments, Severus Rogue sentait combien il était tombé très, très bas, dans sa propre estime.

_Comme si j'avais le choix..._

Non, il n'avait aucun choix et il le savait. Il avait eu le choix à une époque mais il l'avait abandonné, il y a bien longtemps, à deux Maîtres tout-puissants.

* * *

**Ah comme j'adore jouer avec le côté obscur de Severus ! Le pousser dans les derniers retranchements de sa personnalité complexe pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller, lui faire faire des trucs qui de toutes façons restent quand même cohérents avec son être même. **

**Chaque fois que j'ai observé dans les films comment Alan Rickman l'interprétait, notamment quand il s'en prend à Harry, le nombre de fois où j'ai senti qu'il aurait été capable d'étrangler le gamin s'il n'y avait pas cette promesse faite à Dumbledore. Alan le restitue très bien, tout comme il rend aussi très la maîtrise que Severus a de lui-même, puisqu'on sent bien qu'il se retient au dernier moment... Alors que dans le livre, je trouve Severus plus "nerveux". J'ai donc quelque peu combiné les deux aspects de sa personnalité : celle qui se maîtrise, et celle qui se laisse aller à une violence, certes calculée car il doit paraître l'affreux Mangemort, mais au plus profond de lui-même, je perçois bien cette violence, issue de sa propre histoire familiale aussi. **

**Bon, sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire si son comportement vous a intrigué, choqué ou si vous l'avez trouvé cohérent avec lui-même. Si possible de manière argumentée, car j'aime bien comprendre pourquoi aussi. J'espère seulement avoir respecté le plus fidèlement possible les personnages de Severus, Queudver et Amelia.**

**Merci d'avance pour toutes les revues que vous allez laisser, je l'espère, nombreuses !**


	9. Chapitre 8 Des plans contrecarrés

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 8 – Des plans contrecarrés**

Amelia était bien consciente que moins elle dormait, plus elle aurait de problèmes. Des problèmes avec son Maître et ses manières brutales envers elle. Mais aussi des problèmes concernant sa propre santé. Elle avait trouvé un moyen de dormir cependant. Maintenant, elle devait le mettre en oeuvre. Elle le ferait cette nuit même.

Elle avait résolu que ce ne serait possible pour elle de se reposer que si elle dormait ailleurs que dans son lit. Après son évanouissement, elle avait décidé de dormir sur le sol de la cuisine, comme le faisaient les elfes de maison, ainsi qu'elle l'avait entendu. Après tout, elle n'était guère mieux traitée que ces petites créatures.

Elle était parvenue à faire descendre une couverture discrètement, qu'elle avait cachée dans un placard dans la buanderie. Il y avait des coussins dans le salon, elle en prendrait un pour la nuit. Elle avait bien réfléchi à son plan. Un plan qui pourrait ne pas marcher mais elle ne pourrait le savoir que si elle l'essayait.

Amelia avait pris sa décision. Elle était déterminée. Elle agit de manière normale le restant de la journée. Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus lui demanda d'aller chauffer sa place dans son lit. Elle obéit d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Elle se rendit à la salle de bains pour se préparer pour la nuit, avant de revenir dans leur chambre. Elle grimpa dans le lit comme d'habitude.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Severus entra dans leur chambre. Elle n'était pas endormie, elle l'attendait calmement. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine pendant une seconde ou deux. Il prit sa chemise de nuit et alla à la salle de bains. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Il lui fit signe de se déplacer pour lui laisser la place. Laquelle était chaude. Amelia se glissa de son côté habituel du lit – qui était froid, bien entendu – et s'installa pour la nuit, en lui tournant le dos, feignant le sommeil. Au bout d'un moment, il avait été éteint la lumière et s'était endormi.

Amelia décida d'attendre pendant quelques minutes de plus. Juste au cas où. Elle écouta avec attention sa respiration. Son souffle était calme et régulier. Il ne ronflait pas bruyamment. Une fois certaine qu'il s'était profondément endormi, elle se glissa hors du lit sans un bruit. Elle prit la robe noire de sorcière, en soie légère, qu'elle avait adoptée comme robe d'intérieur, et l'enfila par dessus sa chemise de nuit. Elle était pieds nus, ce qui serait un avantage certain bien qu'elle portât ses chaussons à la main. Elle ouvrit la porte sans un bruit et quitta la chambre. Au cas où il la surprendrait à ce stade, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Les femmes enceintes avaient besoin d'y aller plus souvent que d'ordinaire. Elle descendit les escaliers, direction la cuisine – les envies de femme enceinte. Là, elle serait seule. Là, elle serait capable de dormir dans une paix relative.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle se roula dans la couverture et s'allongea dans un coin d'où on ne pouvait la voir du seuil. Dans le noir, elle serait très bien. C'était bien moins confortable que le lit de son Maître, mais au moins, elle était sûre qu'il ne tenterait rien contre elle. Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit rapidement, l'épuisement prenant le dessus sur elle.

Le lendemain matin, Amelia se réveilla tôt. La lumière du jour de l'extérieur était atténuée et elle se sourit à elle-même. Elle se sentait bien mieux. Son plan avait fonctionné. Elle se leva du sol et roula la couverture, qu'elle rangea dans un placard de la buanderie. Comme cette pièce faisait partie de son domaine, elle pensait qu'aucun des hommes ne chercherait à vérifier ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle remit en place l'un des coussins du sofa du salon qu'elle avait emprunté pour la nuit.

Elle se sentait bien car elle avait bien dormi, rattrapant peu à peu le déficit de sommeil qu'elle avait accumulé auparavant. Elle avait bien dormi car elle se sentait plus en sécurité dans la cuisine que dans le lit du Professeur. Son humeur s'en ressentait, plus légère et meilleure. Si elle pouvait continuer ainsi, cela rendrait sa condition plus supportable à ses yeux.

Amelia accomplit ses devoirs comme il le lui avait ordonné. Ces corvées domestiques occupaient son esprit. Sauf pour les gifles occasionnelles que Severus lui donnait pour n'avoir pas exécuté ses ordres correctement, mais il le faisait de moins en moins. Elle dormait, elle se sentait moins fatiguée et donc, elle pouvait prêter une meilleure attention à ses ordres et souhaits. Ses réflexes étaient bien meilleurs aussi. Sa situation s'améliora quelque peu.

Elle continua son plan nocturne pendant les deux nuits suivantes. Cela marchait si bien ! Le Professeur n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait déserté son lit la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus inspecter sa bibliothèque – elle se connaissait bien, elle aurait été capable de lire toute la nuit et se serait ensuite endormie dans la cuisine pour se réveiller trop tard, bien trop tard. Le Professeur aurait alors découvert qu'elle avait passé la nuit hors de son lit et il serait certainement très en colère après elle. Non, si elle voulait continuer à dormir sur le sol de la cuisine, elle devait se montrer prudente.

* * *

Amelia n'eut pas non plus l'opportunité de consulter encore la bibliothèque pendant la journée. Le Professeur Rogue avait été à la maison toute la journée, même s'il passait la plus grande part de son temps dans son labo de potions à la cave. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de fouiller dans sa bibliothèque alors qu'il pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Donc elle fit le choix de sa tranquillité sur sa passion de la lecture.

Au même moment, elle remarqua que le Professeur persistait à l'observer avec attention. Il avait commencé à le faire dès le moment où il l'avait surprise presque nue dans leur chambre. Sauf quand il était en colère après elle et qu'il la giflait pour les erreurs qu'elle avait commises, sinon il se comportait avec elle avec distance. Il se montrait toujours froid et cinglant avec elle en présence de Queudver – toujours la même comédie à jouer.

Amelia l'avait bien compris : le lendemain, au cours de l'après-midi, alors que le petit sorcier se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle était seule en bas avec Severus – il était dans le salon alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine. Elle laissa échapper un verre qui s'écrasa au sol avec fracas. Il entra dans la cuisine, son air menaçant habituel sur le visage. Amelia était déjà agenouillée, à ramasser les morceaux. Elle leva un regard suppliant vers lui, le priant silencieusement de l'épargner. Assise dans cette posture, à genoux, toute son attitude était très soumise. Pendant une seconde ou deux, la nature dominante de Severus prit plaisir à la voir ainsi. Il la fixa pendant de longues secondes, son regard sombre et intense posé sur elle avec insistance.

Severus sortit sa baguette. Amelia se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête cette fois comme punition. Un Endoloris ? Elle posa ses mains autour de ses seins et de son ventre et se prépara à subir sa brutalité. Elle ferma les yeux, anticipant la douleur.

"_Reparo_ ! _Evanesco_ !" Le verre était de nouveau entier et son contenu avait disparu.

Amelia ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu agir ainsi bien plus tôt. Il était celui avec la baguette après tout. Il aurait pu lui épargner beaucoup de misère et de brutalité.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Cette fois, ils étaient seuls. Pas de Queudver aux alentours pour les voir. Tout ceci, sa brutalité, n'avaient été qu'une farce. Elle comprenait qu'un Mangemort de haut-rang ne pouvait se permettre de lui témoigner la moindre miséricorde, la moindre compassion, devant un autre sorcier et frère Mangemort supposé l'espionner et tout rapporter à leur Maître.

Elle baissa les yeux pour voir le résultat des deux sortilèges qu'il venait de jeter, avant de le regarder à nouveau. Cette fois, ses yeux reflétèrent la compréhension. Et la gratitude.

Severus demeura immobile. "Faites attention, la prochaine fois. Vous connaissez la musique. Je ne pourrais pas toujours vous épargner," fit-il d'un ton doux – ses paroles n'étaient que pour elle.

Elle approuva de la tête et ramassa le verre qu'elle rangea dans le placard avec les autres. Elle voulait le remercier mais Severus avait disparu dans le salon.

Elle comprenait que le fait qu'il l'appelle « sang-de-bourbe » faisait partie aussi de toute la comédie – ainsi que sa brutalité. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûre à ce sujet-là. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il aimait se montrer brutal avec elle un peu trop pour que ce ne soit qu'une comédie. Elle lui était reconnaissante cette fois mais elle avait besoin d'être convaincue qu'il n'était pas véritablement ce qu'il semblait être, pour lui faire vraiment confiance. Cela prendrait du temps et elle se montrait toujours prudente avec lui.

Il y avait d'autres détails qu'elle voulait croire. Comme lorsqu'il parlait de _leur_ chambre. C'était aussi un détail auquel il faisait souvent référence. Comme s'ils étaient un couple. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, bien évidemment. Amelia n'était pas sûre si c'était un lapsus de sa part, ou bien une intention délibérée. Après tout, ils partageaient le même lit – du moins dans les premiers instants de la nuit, car elle avait résolu de dormir dans la cuisine. Cette nuit encore, une fois sûre et certaine qu'il était bien endormi, elle se glisserait hors du lit et irait dormir sur le sol de la cuisine. Comme le faisaient les elfes de maison.

* * *

Amelia était très contente de son petit plan, très fière d'avoir dupé un Mage Noir tel que Severus Rogue, un Légilimens accompli, un Mangemort rusé et un Serpentard consommé.

Cependant, son plan comportait une faille. Elle avait négligé que la créativité et l'inspiration puissent venir au Maître des Potions à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Et de la nuit.

Il lui arrivait de se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, rien que parce qu'une idée avait surgi dans son esprit. Lorsque cela arrivait, il passait alors toute la nuit dans son labo de potions dans la cave, ou à rechercher dans sa bibliothèque.

Severus pouvait être aussi victime de son insomnie. Dans ce cas, il s'asseyait dans son fauteuil dans le salon, avec un verre de whisky PureFeu en main, et un livre dans l'autre, ou bien en train de réfléchir à ses prochaines missions immédiates pour son Maître. Ou sur le prochain moyen de ne pas se faire tuer des mains du tyran.

Cette nuit-là, Severus s'était réveillé car il avait fait un cauchemar – l'un de ces cauchemars qui revenaient régulièrement et empoisonnaient ses nuits. La plupart du temps, c'était une personne qu'il avait tué ou aidé à tuer, ou qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui revenait le hanter dans son sommeil. Lily revenait, bien entendu, mais aussi James Potter, ou quelque sorcier ou sorcière inconnus qui étaient morts et qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de sauver des mains de Voldemort ou de ses frères Mangemorts. Ou du moins d'en alléger le sort.

Cette fois, c'était Charity Burbage qui était revenue, l'appelant de manière incessante, le suppliant de la sauver au nom de leur relation amicale en tant que collègues à Poudlard. Severus n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver, pas même pour soulager son agonie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait tuée l'été dernier. Mais ce qui avait le plus choqué Severus, n'avait pas tant été sa mort – d'un rapide _Avada Kedavra_. C'était de la façon dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disposé du corps de la sorcière. Il l'avait jetée en pâture à son monstrueux serpent, Nagini.

Bien évidemment, Severus se sentait coupable. Il ne cessait de revivre cette scène. Il n'avait pas peur des serpents, comme le vrai Serpentard qu'il était, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant _ce_ serpent en particulier, l'animal familier de son Maître. En général, ses cauchemars se terminaient avec l'image du serpent le mutilant de façon horrible.

Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Il se réveilla d'un bond. Même avec les yeux grand ouverts dans l'obscurité, il pouvait toujours voir le visage de Charity Burbage pleurant et l'implorant avant que le Sortilège de la Mort ne la frappe. Il prit ses repères dans le lit, comprenant que ce n'était là encore qu'un autre cauchemar. Il laissa échapper son souffle qu'il avait retenu pendant de longues secondes.

Le lit était froid. Severus palpa le côté que sa jeune esclave occupait, comme s'il cherchait un quelconque ancrage dans la réalité. Mais le lit était vide.

Severus alluma la lumière d'un mouvement de la main. Le lit était en effet vide. Peut-être qu'elle était allée aux toilettes. Il avait entendu dire que les femmes enceintes pouvaient aller aux toilettes de nombreuses fois de jour comme de nuit. Il vérifia le petit réveil sur sa table de chevet – 4h00 du matin.

Pourtant, il avait une impression bizarre. Le côté du lit de la jeune femme était vraiment froid – comme si elle l'avait quitté depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Saisi d'une soudaine intuition, il se leva du lit, enfila son pantalon et sa redingote par dessus sa chemise de nuit, prit sa baguette et sortit de la chambre. Peut-être qu'elle était malade ou s'était évanouie quelque part dans la maison.

Severus vérifia les toilettes et la salle de bains. Elle n'y était pas. Peut-être qu'elle se trouvait à la cuisine, pour une collation nocturne. Il avait aussi entendu dire que les femmes enceintes pouvaient développer d'étranges envies de nourriture, à des moments les plus inattendus. Il descendit. La pointe de sa baguette luisait pour lui donner de la lumière. Il avait conservé de Poudlard ses habitudes de patrouille, qu'il avait acquises quand il parcourait les couloirs du château la nuit.

Assez curieusement, la cuisine était plongée dans l'obscurité. Apparemment, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais il entendit un faible son dans le noir. Intrigué, il jeta de la lumière avec sa baguette, vers l'origine du son. Une forme était couchée là, enroulée dans une couverture qu'il reconnut. D'un geste de la main, il alluma la lumière de la cuisine pour découvrir... que quelqu'un dormait là.

Severus ne fut pas long à saisir qui était en train de dormir sur le sol de sa cuisine. _Petite idiote ! _Donc c'était là qu'elle se trouvait. Là où elle se trouvait, alors qu'il la croyait en sécurité dans son lit ! Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'elle ne s'était pas évanouie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du même goût. La lumière serait restée allumée et ne se serait pas enroulée dans une couverture.

Il lui toucha le corps de son pied pour la réveiller. D'une manière quelque peu brusque. Amelia grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière autour la fit cligner des yeux et il lui fallut quelques secndes pour s'ajuster à la luminosité de la cuisine. Quelques secondes de trop pour Severus qui lui donna sans douceur un autre coup de son pied.

Elle cria quand elle comprit ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait été découverte. Par son Maître. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, elle réagit vite et s'empara du couteau qu'elle avait gardé sous le coussin qui lui servait d'oreiller.

Comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol pendant de longues secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, leurs regards fixés l'un à l'autre, la jeune sorcière avec le couteau à la main, la détermination dans les yeux, le Maître des Potions la menaçant avec de sa baguette, la colère se lisant sur son visage. Amelia était bien consciente qu'elle ne durerait pas longtemps ainsi mais le message était clair : elle ne se rendrait pas sans avoir d'abord livré un combat honnête.

Severus avait été surpris par ses réflexes et sa combativité. Il se souvint de ce que son Maître avait dit : _Dresse-la. Elle s'est avérée être pleine de ressources et d'énergie au cours du raid..._ Pleine de ressources et déterminée. Pour sûr, des qualités bien de chez Serpentard.

"_Expelliarmus_ !" Le couteau dans la main de la jeune femme tomba par terre, loin d'elle, dans un son métallique.

Amelia sut qu'elle avait été Désarmée, sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant de la part d'un expert en Magie Noire tel que son Maître. Cependant, son regard vert n'avait pas quitté les yeux noirs de l'homme.

Severus était conscient qu'il devait poursuivre sur sa lancée. Il devait lui administrer une leçon qu'elle ne serait pas près d'oublier, pour avoir déserté son lit – et s'être mise ainsi en danger dans sa propre maison. D'un mouvement rapide mais certes gracieux, il la saisit par le bras et la leva du sol. Ils étaient à présent face à face. Il lui jeta un regard de colère. Amelia commença à comprendre qu'il bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur. Même revêtu de manière plus désordonnée que son habituelle tenue austère, il demeurait toujours aussi intimidant.

Il assura sa prise sur son bras. Un autre mouvement de sa baguette et il insonorisa la cuisine. "Petite idiote ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de la gravité de ce que vous avez fait ?!"

Amelia estima plus sage de ne rien dire. Elle avait ses propres raisons pour avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait mais sur le moment, il n'était pas du tout réceptif à ses explications. Elle le laissa la secouer. Elle avait l'habitude de sa brutalité. Soudain, elle sentit que sa langue se collait au palais de sa bouche. Il avait jeté un sort sur elle, un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un sort qui l'empêchait de parler et de crier.

Sans autre forme de procès, d'un agile mouvement de sa baguette, Severus expédia la couverture non loin de là dans la buanderie, puis renvoya le coussin à sa place sur le sofa du salon, avant de la traîner hors de la cuisine. Ils montèrent à l'étage, dans leur chambre, où il la poussa à l'intérieur. Amelia atterrit en position assise sur le lit. Elle savait qu'elle était partie pour un échange musclé – et c'était là un euphémisme. La chambre était enchantée de manière permanente par un sortilège de silence, afin que nul autre personne dehors (et surtout pas Queudver) puisse entendre ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur – à moins que la porte ne soit ouverte.

Amelia entendit la porte cliquer. Non seulement son Maître avait fermé la porte mais il l'avait verrouillée. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait cette fois ? La battre comme plâtre ? La violer ? Peut-être que cette fois, elle avait tenté un peu trop le diable. Elle sentit une boule grossir dans sa gorge.

Sa langue fut libérée. Severus avait levé le sort _Blocklang_ qu'il avait jeté sur elle. Il s'approcha d'elle, un éclat sombre et dangereux dans les yeux. Amelia sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle fit de son mieux pour la maintenir à un niveau raisonnable pour elle la contrôler. Elle avait tellement peur de lui qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait posé sa baguette sur la chaise à côté.

"Vous avez peur... vous essayez de le cacher mais c'est évident..." gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant tout en marchant vers elle, tel un prédateur.

Les lèvres d'Amelia s'entrouvrirent. Il avait raison. Elle était carrément effrayée à présent. "Non... Maître... Je vous en prie..." fit-elle doucement tout en reculant sur le lit pour s'éloigner de lui, s'appuyant sur ses mains et ses fesses, un ton suppliant dans la voix.

"Ca... il vous fallait y penser _avant_." Ses yeux sombres étaient toujours intenses sur elle. Il lui agrippa un mollet pour l'attirer vers lui, puis il lui saisit le bras pour la faire se lever. "Pourquoi est-ce vous étiez en train de dormir en bas ?! Ma chambre n'est pas assez chaude pour vous ?! Mon lit n'est pas assez confortable pour vous ?!"

"Non, Maître, ce n'est pas ce que..."

"Alors, c'est quoi ?! Est-ce là votre manière de me dire que vous préféreriez que je vous traite comme un elfe de maison, pour que vous vous comportiez comme tel ?!"

Amelia sentit à son tour la colère monter en elle. Ce qui lui donna assez de courage pour l'affronter. "Vous me traitez déjà comme tel !"

Severus fut surpris pendant une seconde ou deux par l'audace de la réplique de la jeune femme. Sa propre réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il la gifla au visage, avec une telle brutalité qu'elle en serait tombée sur le lit s'il ne l'avait pas tenue par le bras avec fermeté.

Par réflexe, Amelia protégea sa poitrine et son ventre de son bras libre. "Est-ce que vous réalisez que si je ne vous avais pas trouvée, Mr Pettigrow l'aurait fait ?" Cette fois-ci, il parlait d'une voix encore plus douce, mais pas moins dangereuse. "Laissez-moi vous dire ce qu'il se serait passé ensuite. Il vous aurait trouvée et se serait amusé avec vous ! Préférablement de manière non-consensuelle ! Vous l'avez entendu parler, la nuit que vous êtes arrivée ici. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez ?"

Si elle se souvenait... Amelia devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle avait totalement oublié cette possibilité. Bon, elle avait toujours un couteau avec elle au cas où, mais honnêtement, même si Queudver n'était pas grand, il restait toujours un homme, à la corpulence râblée. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui, avec son ventre de femme enceinte et son inaptitude évidente au combat. Queudver était ce qu'il était, avec ses défauts, il n'était pas le couteau le plus affûté du tiroir, mais tout de même, il demeurait un Mangemort et il connaissait sûrement une chose ou deux en terme de combat. Elle en était certaine.

"A moins..." poursuivit Severus d'un ton mielleux. "A moins que vous ne veuillez qu'il vienne à vous. A moins que vous ne préfériez sa compagnie à la mienne. A moins que vous ne soyez qu'une garce qui veut s'amuser à vil prix avec un rat."

Le coup était bas. Amelia tourna la tête vers lui, un regard meurtrier dans les yeux. Severus perçut aussi la magie craquer autour d'elle. Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas la peur qu'il lut dans ses yeux verts. Il y vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

La détermination. L'indignation. La colère. La rage.

La main libre de la jeune femme rencontra la joue du sorcier dans un claquement sec.

Severus en fut époustouflé. Jamais une sorcière n'avait porté la main contre lui de la sorte. Pas même Bellatrix – qui n'était pas réputée pour sa douceur. Pas même Lily – qui en aurait eu parfaitement le droit après qu'il l'eut traitée de « sang-de-bourbe », toutes ces années auparavant. Pas même sa propre mère – les coups venaient de son père.

Et voilà que cette sorcière, sans défense, avait osé porter une main sur lui de la sorte. Sur lui, Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, Mangemort de haut-rang, l'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres et son bras-droit. Son Maître. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, sans baguette à sa disposition, une esclave. Son esclave !

"Je – ne – suis – pas – une – garce," fit Amelia entre ses dents, ses yeux verts lui lançant des éclairs. Elle était consciente que dans sa position, elle avait choisi une option plutôt risquée. Mais elle s'était sentie carrément souillée par ses paroles. Pettigrow la dégoûtait au plus haut degré. Elle n'attendait aucune compréhension de la part de son Maître, mais elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas le laisser dire de telles choses sur son propre compte.

Amelia vit bien qu'il avait été totalement médusé. Elle profita de ces quelques secondes de surprise pour lui échapper. Ce faisant, elle remarqua la baguette d'Ebène de son Maître posée sur la chaise. Elle se concentra dessus et lança une main en avant vers elle.

"_Accio_ baguette !" Elle espéra s'en emparer et s'enfuir. Loin de lui. Loin de cette maison. Loin de cette folie. La baguette atterrit en effet dans sa paume ouverte.

Severus fut surpris par son aptitude à faire de la magie sans baguette, mais il revint rapidement à la réalité lorsqu'il comprit que _sa_ baguette se trouvait à présent dans la main de la jeune femme. Elle avait des réflexes rapides. Ce n'était pas là un accès de magie incontrôlée, c'était bien trop précis. Il sauta sur elle, l'un de ses bras enserra la taille de la jeune femme, tandis que son autre main lui saisit le poignet de la main qui tenait sa baguette.

Ils luttèrent tous les deux pour la baguette d'Ebène. Quelques étincelles en surgirent, en une combinaison de leurs pouvoirs magiques respectifs. Amelia ne lâcha pas prise et Severus n'eut pas d'autre option que de tomber avec elle sur le lit. Sur elle. Ils s'étalèrent face contre le lit, il lui grimpa sur le dos, sa main nerveuse emprisonnant celle de la jeune femme, l'écrasant presque pour qu'elle laisse échapper sa baguette.

Amelia avait hurlé lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux tombés sur le lit. Sa première pensée alla à son ventre. Pour le protéger, elle avait glissé un bras sous elle pour absorber le choc de leur chute. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de l'homme sur le sien. Des flashes du supplice qui l'avait mise enceinte lui revinrent en mémoire et elle paniqua soudainement. Severus Rogue était plus grand, plus lourd et plus fort qu'elle. Il était aussi un sorcier puissant, un Mage Noir, un Mangemort, un criminel. Il viendrait à bout d'elle. Rapidement.

Severus était tombé sur elle. Il avait toujours un bras autour de la taille distendue de la jeune femme, sous ses seins. Ses jambes se frayèrent une place entre les siennes. Elle ne savait pas se battre mais elle savait se montrer combative. Il la maîtrisa rapidement et reprit le contrôle de sa baguette.

Pendant quelques secondes, un calme profond régna dans la chambre. Seul le son de leur souffle saccadé pouvait être entendu. Le temps avait suspendu son vol.

"Lâchez-moi !" protesta Amelia.

"Pas avant que je vous apprenne quelques manières, petite peste !"

"Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !"

"Je le ferai après vous avoir appris à ne pas vous rebeller contre votre Maître." Ce disant, Severus libéra le poignet de la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours. Sa main alla au cou d'Amelia, le dégageant des lourdes boucles, pour avoir un meilleur accès à la peau.

"Vous me faites mal !"

Severus ricana. Il bougea un peu, de façon à déplacer son poids pour ne pas mettre en danger le bébé qu'elle portait. "Ca vous fera encore plus mal si vous n'abandonnez pas cette attitude rebelle envers moi."

Amelia était toujours en colère après lui. Elle bougea, tentant de se débarrasser de lui. Sans succès. Puis elle sentit quelque chose de chaud dans le cou. Chaud et humide. Il était en train de l'embrasser là ! Les lèvres de l'homme traçaient leur chemin sur sa peau. Elle frissonna – bien involontairement.

"On se sent toujours d'esprit rebelle ?" fit-il d'un ton moqueur. Il avait perçut le frisson de la jeune femme.

"Lâchez-moi !"

"Non," répliqua-t-il doucement. "Pas avant que je vous montre à qui vous appartenez."

Le cœur d'Amelia battait la chamade. Elle éprouvait une étrange sensation, faite à la fois de frayeur et d'impatience. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi – pas même si sa vie en dépendait. Le baiser dans le cou ? Puis une douleur déchirante lui traversa la peau à cet endroit. Elle sentit qu'il avait plongé ses dents dans sa chair, la mordant là – tout comme il l'avait fait la toute première nuit qu'elle avait passée dans sa maison.

Elle hurla à pleins poumons – tout en étant parfaitement consciente que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, car la chambre était ensorcelée de manière permanente par un charme de silence. Mais ces hurlements lui procuraient une sorte de libération. Libération de sa colère, de sa peur, de sa détresse. Elle ne connaissait pas la signification de ce geste – ou si peu. Elle n'avait pas osé demander à son Maître ce dont il s'agissait, et maintenant, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait mordue. Il semblait y avoir une forte association entre la possessivité et la magie du sang, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Elle espérait que cela n'ait aucun rapport avec la Magie Noire cependant, car elle était enceinte. Mais avec un Mangemort et un expert en Magie Noire comme Severus Rogue, on ne pouvait rien exclure.

Puis la douleur recula. A présent Severus léchait la petite blessure avec sa langue, chantant l'incantation dans sa tête. _Mors Sanatur... Mors Sanatur... Mors Sanatur..._ Amelia ferma les yeux. La langue de l'homme sur sa peau semblait la caresser. Tout comme la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un contact aussi proche tous les deux, elle se sentait rassurée dans ses bras – ce qui était assez étrange, si l'on considérait sa situation actuelle. Sa respiration se calma. Elle lâcha prise, son corps se détendant entre les bras du sorcier, dans un complet abandon.

Elle sentit la bouche du Maître des Potions quitter son cou, le bout des doigts de l'homme lui touchant rapidement la cicatrice qu'il venait d'imprimer sur sa chair. Elle n'osait pas bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit, de peur qu'il puisse redevenir violent envers elle. Elle le laissa faire. Severus semblait observer ce qu'il venait de faire et apparemment, il paraissait satisfait du résultat.

Elle sentait bon... fut la première pensée qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient soyeux, sa peau douce. Severus se leva d'elle, baguette en main, dès qu'il sentit que le contact entre leurs deux corps menaçait de déclencher en lui des réactions des plus indésirables – mais aussi des plus naturelles...

Il disciplina l'expression de son visage en un masque de froideur et de mépris. "Debout !" Son ton était acerbe. Amelia tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts reflétant la peur et la soumission. "A présent, je suppose que la leçon s'est bien imprimée," poursuivit Severus, de nouveau plus que jamais le Professeur. "Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter bien attentivement." Une pause. "Vous ne recommencerez plus jamais ça, vous m'entendez ? Plus jamais ! Votre place la nuit est dans MON lit, avec MOI, et nulle part ailleurs. Pour m'assurer que vous m'obéirez sur ce point, nous allons échanger nos places dans le lit. Première chose."

Amelia voulait lui dire que la place qu'il occupait dans le lit n'était pas la plus proche de la porte mais elle se retint. Elle savait pourquoi il disait cela. Non seulement il lui faudrait plus de temps pour rejoindre la porte, mais il serait capable de l'intercepter en chemin. _Comme si ça allait m'arrêter_, songea-t-elle avec colère.

"De plus, j'ensorcellerai la porte de façon à ce que vous ne puissiez pas sortir la nuit."

Cette fois, Amelia réagit. Un sortilège l'arrêterait en effet. "Maître, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! J'ai besoin... dans mon état... d'accéder à la salle de bains autant que possible..." Elle se mit à rougir et baissa la tête.

Severus eut un sourire moqueur de triomphe. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il aimait l'embarrasser. "Ah, oui... J'ai entendu dire que les femmes enceintes avaient souvent besoin d'aller aux toilettes..." Sa voix était empreinte d'ironie, la moquerie de ses paroles à peine voilée par son timbre ronronnant. "Qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Le temps de votre grossesse, j'installerai des gardes en haut des escaliers pour vous empêcher de descendre. Bien entendu, vous n'avez pas du tout intérêt à aller dormir sur le palier, dans la salle de bains ou dans les toilettes. Faites ça et vous serez confrontée à ma colère et à mon déplaisir. Vous êtes avertie."

La menace était sincère, Amelia le savait. Sinon, cette mesure semblait être un compromis acceptable. Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, Maître." Son ton soumis envoya des frissons le long de l'épine dorsale de Severus. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait l'entendre lui parler ainsi...

"Maintenant, au lit ! Je vais à mon labo comme c'était ma première intention, avant que je découvre que vous aviez déserté notre chambre."

Amelia lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif une dernière fois avant de grimper dans le lit. "Ne soyez pas déçue," ajouta-t-il. "Ma place devrait être encore chaude," finit-il par dire d'une voix riche, profonde, presque sensuelle.

Elle voulait l'envoyer promener mais se ravisa, consciente qu'il pouvait redevenir méchant avec elle. C'était lui qui avait la baguette ici, pas elle. Le pire de tout était qu'il avait raison en effet. Sa place dans le lit était encore chaude.

* * *

**En voilà des rebondissements ! Notamment les interactions entre Severus et Amelia. Où l'on constate qu'elle est bien une Serdaigle, planifiant à l'avance son prochain mouvement. Elle ne se laisse pas faire non plus. Elle paraît être une femme soumise et vulnérable - et elle l'est à bien des égards - mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne sache pas monter au créneau quand c'est nécessaire, notamment quand sa dignité est en jeu.**

**Quant à Severus, toujours égal à lui-même, j'ose l'espérer. Je le vois bien agir ainsi. Je pouvais l'entendre (avec la voix d'Alan Rickman, évidemment !) se disputer ainsi avec Amélia, tant dans la cuisine que dans leur chambre. Ce fut une scène assez jubilatoire à écrire, je dois l'avouer. Je me suis bien amusée et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Merci de laisser des revues. Ca fait toujours plaisir et les muses attendent impatiemment leur bonus de fin d'histoire et de traductions, alors pensez à elle et à moi, sinon elles ne reviendront pas pour les prochaines histoires.**_**  
**_


	10. Chapitre 9 Attention et protection

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 9 – Attention et protection**

La vie d'Amelia était entrée dans une sorte de routine à Spinner's End. Les corvées domestiques quotidiennes. Les repas à préparer. Les vêtements à mettre à sécher et à repasser après leur lavage. Heureusement, Severus disposait chez lui d'appareils ménagers moldus tels qu'un lave-linge et un aspirateur, ce qui l'aidait énormément. Cependant, avec sa grossesse, elle se fatiguait de plus en plus. Elle devait travailler à un rythme plus lent désormais.

Un soir, alors qu'elle avait bien entamé son sixième mois de grossesse, Amelia décida de poser au Professeur une question qui la tourmentait depuis son arrivée à Spinner's End. Elle avait attendu qu'ils soient tous les deux dans sa chambre pour la lui poser. Elle ne voulait pas que Queudver en entende quoi que ce soit. Severus remarqua qu'elle était nerveuse.

"Maître..." hésita-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mademoiselle Davis ?" Entre les quatre murs de la chambre, il pouvait abandonner le terme péjoratif de « sang-de-bourbe » qu'il utilisait habituellement pour s'adresser à elle autrement.

Amelia baissa les yeux d'une manière soumise. Elle avait remarqué que l'adoption de cette attitude pouvait constituer un avantage devant un mâle dominant tel que Severus Rogue. "Je... J'aurais besoin d'aller consulter une Guérisseuse."

Il l'observa. "Une Guérisseuse ?" Une pause, durant laquelle son regard tomba sur le ventre de la femme enceinte.

"Oui, Maître," fit-elle doucement. "J'avais l'habitude de voir une Guérisseuse une fois par mois pour le suivi de ma grossesse. Je suis dans mon sixième mois, j'aurais dû en consulter une il y a deux semaines, Maître."

Severus s'attendait à ce qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle exprime ce genre de requête. Il avait même été surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt. Pourtant, cela ne changerait rien quant à sa décision.

"Je suis désolée, mais vous ne verrez aucune Guérisseuse. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre non plus, en ce qui concerne cette question."

Cette fois, Amelia leva les yeux vers lui. Un air paniqué apparut sur son visage. "Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de consulter une Guérisseuse ! Maître ! Je vous en prie !"

Ses yeux sombres reflétèrent une brève lueur de compassion pour sa situation. "Je suis désolé mais vous devrez faire sans Guérisseuse. La grossesse... n'est pas une maladie. C'est un processus naturel."

La bouche d'Amelia s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle réalisa les implications de ses paroles. "Vous voulez dire que... que pour le suivi de ma grossesse, je ne verrai aucune Guérisseuse _du tout_ ? Et si jamais quelque chose ne va pas ?" Il demeura silencieux. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que... je devrai donner naissance... seule ?"

Severus la regarda, son visage une fois de plus insondable. "Oui, c'est bien ça. Tout comme la grossesse, l'accouchement est aussi un processus naturel."

Une véritable panique put se lire sur les traits d'Amelia. "C'est aussi très souvent une cause de mortalité chez les femmes. Vous le savez !"

"Certes. Cependant, je ne peux pas faire entrer chez moi une Guérisseuse ni même une sage-femme moldue. Vous devrez donner naissance seule."

La panique céda la place à la colère dans ses yeux verts. "Facile à dire pour vous. Ce n'est pas _vous_ qui risquez _votre_ vie ici. C'est _moi_ !"

Severus voulait lui dire qu'il mettait bien sa propre vie en jeu, mais dans d'autres circonstances. Cependant, il ne pouvait le lui dire. Il devait la laisser hors de sa véritable mission. "Je le comprends bien mais une fois de plus, je ne peux accéder à votre demande. Vous serez seule."

"Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, Maître ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! C'est mon premier enfant, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. La naissance pourrait se faire par le siège ! Comment est-ce que vous allez y faire face ?"

"Je n'y ferai pas face. Mais vous, si."

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il portait toujours ce masque d'expression insondable. Elle parut soudain effondrée. "Non... vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... me laisser toute seule, comme ça..." Elle donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes. "Et si... si le bébé est dans une mauvaise position ?... Je pourrais... je pourrais souffrir pendant des heures avant..." Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains, l'image du désespoir. _Avant de mourir. _"C'est un combat que je ne peux pas gagner seule, Maître..." acheva-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un sanglot.

Severus n'aimait pas quand les gens pleuraient autour de lui, en particulier les femmes. Il ne savait pas faire face à ce genre de situation. "Ca suffit. Vous êtes jeune, en bonne santé, d'après ce que je vois. Tout ira bien. Maintenant, cessez de pleurer. Ma décision est prise. Vous donnerez naissance ici, toute seule." Son ton montrait que sa décision était finale.

Le regard d'Amelia croisa le sien. Pendant un instant, les yeux verts exhalèrent une pure haine pour lui, ainsi qu'une détresse totale à ce moment même. Severus s'en moquait. Il était habitué à la haine – il pouvait y faire face. Mais la détresse... Un changement de conversation était des plus bienvenus.

"Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous pouviez faire de la magie sans baguette."

Elle planta son regard dans le sien d'un air de défi et en colère. "Je ne le savais pas non plus avant. Je suppose que la colère peut y faire beaucoup." Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle avait commencé à entraîner ses aptitudes à la magie sans baguette il y a quelque temps déjà, d'abord avec de simples sortilèges domestiques. Elle n'était pas sûre non plus si la colère avait quelque chose à voir avec – sauf chez les jeunes enfants magiques. Peut-être que sa grossesse n'était pas étrangère à cette nouvelle capacité.

Severus avait plus ou moins suivi le même train de pensées. Il savait que c'était possible. Cependant, l'on ne pouvait pas dire que la magie s'échappait de la jeune sorcière comme cela pouvait être le cas dans certaines situations. Peut-être que sa grossesse avait alimenté sa magie – il avait lu que c'était possible pour certaines sorcières. Il devrait surveiller cet aspect même s'il doutait qu'elle puisse faire beaucoup sans baguette. Elle ne serait pas en mesure de défaire les sortilèges de gardes complexes qu'il avait mis en place, par exemple. Il laissa tomber la question et détourna les yeux du visage de la femme. Il enquêterait plus tard. Il alla derrière le panneau pour se changer et commença à se déshabiller avant d'aller au lit.

Leur échange avait rendu Amelia très anxieuse. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucun livre à disposition pour la rassurer sur le processus de la naissance. Il n'y avait pas ce type de littérature dans la bibliothèque du Professeur ici. Elle devrait compter sur sa mémoire de ce qu'elle avait lu auparavant, chez les Coeurdaigle, se souvenir de ce que la Guérisseuse lui avait déjà dit, et enfin, sur ses propres instincts et son intuition. Elle s'allongea dans le lit, en lui tournant le dos. Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

_Peut-être qu'il s'attend à ce que je meure en couches ?_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

* * *

Amelia s'était réveillée le lendemain avec un sentiment lugubre. Elle en voulait à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Un enfant qu'un autre homme lui avait imposé. Elle en voulait au Professeur et à ce qu'elle interprétait comme étant un comportement égoïste de sa part. Tout cela juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas recevoir de visiteurs chez lui, sauf ses précieux amis Mangemort. L'idée d'accoucher seule suffisait à la faire paniquer complètement et à la mettre de très mauvaise humeur.

Peut-être que... si elle pouvait mourir en couches... son malheur ici prendrait fin. Mais Amelia considérait qu'elle avait le devoir de continuer à vivre. Elle se rappela sa promesse silencieuse à propos des enfants Coeurdaigle. Elle était la seule personne qui n'était pas Mangemort à être en mesure de dire où les enfants se trouvaient. Mr et Mme Coeurdaigle étaient morts parce qu'ils avaient combattu Vous-Savez-Qui, en se dressant contre cette folie qu'était la suprématie de la pureté du sang, entre autres raisons. Non seulement ils lui avaient donné l'exemple, mais elle avait une dette envers eux. Ils s'étaient montrés si bons, si compatissants et si compréhensifs avec elle par le passé. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas ainsi.

Amelia décida qu'elle continuerait à se battre. Jusqu'à la fin des fins. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour survivre à son accouchement. Elle se faisait moins de souci pour le bébé. Il pouvait mourir. Elle devait vivre. Elle devait honorer le serment secret qu'elle s'était fait avec elle-même à propos de leurs enfants. Le noble patronyme de Coeurdaigle ne disparaîtrait pas du monde magique.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Amelia était dans la chambre de son Maître pour faire le lit. Severus était déjà dans son labo, où il passait en ce moment le plus clair de son temps. Il n'en sortait que pour les repas et les éventuelles missions à l'extérieur. Il venait se coucher assez tard dans la soirée aussi.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, Amelia trouva un livre sur son oreiller, comme si le livre avait tout particulièrement été posé ici à son attention. Intriguée, elle prit le livre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle lut le titre.

_Grossesse et Naissance – Donner la vie et être mère de manière naturelle_

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Elle ouvrit le livre pour en vérifier l'origine. D'après son aspect, c'était un livre moldu. Elle en eut la confirmation car l'auteur était une gynécologue-obstétricienne moldue, d'après son titre de « Docteur ». Une femme médecin qui avait elle-même donné naissance à trois enfants toute seule, chez elle, de manière naturelle, d'après sa courte biographie figurant en quatrième de couverture.

Amelia s'assit sur le lit et commença à parcourir les pages. Il y avait des images, des dessins et des textes, qui présentaient l'information de façon très pratique. Le livre était divisé en chapitres qui abordaient les thèmes de la grossesse, de l'accouchement, du soin au nouveau-né et de la contraception de manière chronologique. Elle fut vite enthousiasmée par le livre – il était bien fait d'après elle et rempli de données récentes et utiles. Il était aussi un témoignage vécu.

Amelia entendit un bruit en bas. Par réflexe, elle se leva du lit et reposa le livre sur son oreiller, là où elle l'avait trouvé, ses yeux regardant intensément la porte de la chambre qu'elle avait fermée, ses sens en alerte. Après de longues secondes, il semblait que rien de bizarre ne se passait et elle revint à sa lecture.

_Mais comment un livre pareil a-t-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ?..._ Dès que cette pensée eut surgi dans son esprit, elle la rejeta. La réponse était évidente. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient entrer dans la chambre. Elle-même et son Maître.

Amelia se rappela du vif échange qu'elle avait eu avec le Professeur au sujet de sa grossesse et de l'accouchement à venir. Lui seul avait pu apporter ce livre ici. Pour elle. Le livre était pour elle. Elle le reprit et l'ouvrit à nouveau.

Quelques mots avaient été écrits sur la première page blanche. Une écriture nerveuse mais élégante. Amelia avait le sentiment étrange d'avoir déjà vu cette écriture quelque part.

"_Une grossesse peut être un accident, mais ce n'est pas une maladie. Il y a aussi de nombreux moyens de remporter des victoires. Ce livre en est un. Même si beaucoup de connaissances en ce monde ne peuvent être acquises que par l'expérience, j'espère que ce livre vous aidera à traverser l'épreuve de votre prochain accouchement avec courage et force d'âme."_

Le message était signé « _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'_ ». Amelia sut immédiatement qui avait écrit ces mots. Severus Rogue. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait fait allusion à leur précédente conversation sur la question. Et oui, elle se souvenait maintenant d'où elle avait déjà vu cette écriture. Sur ses devoirs de Potions.

Cependant, elle était intriguée par sa signature. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. _En voilà un titre étrange_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer. Elle se demanda même si c'était la coutume parmi les Mangemorts de se donner de tels titres aussi emphatiques. Lord Voldemort... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé... Bon, un mystère supplémentaire au sujet de cet homme.

Amelia relut le message. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces mots. L'austère Professeur s'était montré suffisamment prévenant pour lui acheter un livre – un livre moldu qu'il n'avait pu se procurer que dans une librairie moldue – ce qui lui donna quelque réconfort concernant son accouchement à venir. Bien évidemment, un livre ne pouvait remplacer une sage-femme mais néanmoins, elle trouva que son attention avait été gentille.

_Peut-être qu'il veut faire amende honorable pour son refus de m'obtenir une quelconque aide médicale._

Amelia se sentit mieux tout à coup. Elle fit le lit, en pensant à son Maître. Quel homme étrange en effet ! Il pouvait se montrer acerbe, blessant et même cruel, tant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes. Pourtant, il avait essayé de l'aider de la façon qu'il avait le mieux estimée – avec un livre. Il avait perçu son besoin et y avait répondu à sa manière, la seule qu'il connût en fait – avec un livre. Une manière qui ne pouvait pas lui attirer d'ennuis avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres non plus, si jamais le livre devait être découvert.

_Voilà pourquoi il ne l'a pas signé de son propre nom et qu'il a utilisé ce truc de « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » à la place._

Elle se rappela de sa remarque moqueuse, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé un livre de recettes. _"Les Serdaigles. Toujours à avoir ou à vouloir un livre pour n'importe quoi."_ Elle sourit avec tendresse à ce souvenir, tout en faisant le lit. Pour sûr, elle chérirait ce livre. Elle le cacha sous son oreiller. Ce livre ne tarderait pas à devenir un ami précieux.

* * *

Le soir même, Amelia commença à lire le livre, une fois couchée. Severus ne lui avait pas parlé de la journée. Son esprit semblait être perdu dans une intense réflexion. Elle n'avait pas osé l'interrompre dans son train de pensées, pas même pour le remercier, et encore moins devant Queudver. Elle ne le ferait qu'une fois qu'ils seraient seuls dans leur chambre.

Elle s'assit dans le lit et s'absorba rapidement dans sa lecture. A tel point qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'il se faisait tard. Il était environ minuit quand elle entendit son Maître entrer dans la chambre. Il avait son regard perçant fixé sur elle et le livre. Un minuscule sourire dédaigneux apparurent sur ses lèvres. Quelque part, il était quand même content qu'elle eut trouvé le livre et qu'elle l'appréciait.

"Je constate que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire," commenta-t-il de manière neutre, tout en enlevant sa redingote. "Inutile de me le cacher. Mais vous ne le lirez qu'ici."

Amelia lui sourit timidement. "Bien sûr, Maître." Une pause. "Merci, Maître, pour ce livre. C'était... gentil de votre part."

Son regard sombre se fit intense sur elle. "Ne me remerciez pas. Et laissez-moi vous dire ceci, une bonne fois pour toutes : Je ne suis pas un homme gentil."

Son ton était froid. Amelia baissa les yeux. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait lui parler de façon brutale et agir encore plus brutalement envers elle, elle savait qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il était attentif aux gens autour de lui. Elle préféra demeurer silencieuse devant lui, dans leur chambre. Elle ne souhaitait pas le mettre en colère et subir son déplaisir en conséquence. Elle savait comment il pouvait se comporter quand il s'égarait dans ses manières ténébreuses et malveillantes. Inutile de le tenter après tout. Surtout quand ils se retrouvaient seuls ensemble dans leur chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était couché et avait éteint la lumière après qu'Amelia eut glissé son livre à l'abri sous son propre oreiller.

* * *

Les soirées se passaient dans le salon. Severus lisait, Queudver le faisait aussi parfois (la plupart du temps, il lisait soit des journaux ou bien quelque magazine cochon planqué entre les pages d'un livre ; Severus l'avait découvert et s'était contenté de lui signifier son mépris d'un sourire moqueur). On pouvait entendre un peu de musique à certaines occasions, lorsqu'un programme de musique digne de ce nom passait à la radio.

Severus occupait son fauteuil, tandis que la forme grassouillette de Queudver était avachie sur le sofa. Amelia était assise seulement aux pieds de son Maître, comme il le lui avait ordonné, dans une démonstration pour affirmer l'autorité, la domination et la possession qu'il exerçait sur elle. Elle profitait de la lumière de son lampadaire, situé juste derrière son fauteuil, pour faire un peu de couture. D'autres fois, elle repassait du linge dans un coin du salon.

Ce soir-là, elle était en train de recoudre quelques boutons sur l'une de ses redingotes. De temps à autre, Severus jetait un coup d'œil à la jeune femme et à son ouvrage. Il devait admettre que sa nature dominatrice appréciait l'avoir assise à ses pieds dans une posture très soumise. Il pouvait voire les doigts agiles de la sorcière manier l'aiguille avec précision. Il réalisa qu'elle savait faire beaucoup de choses. Bon, d'accord, recoudre des boutons n'était pas la chose la plus difficile en soi, même sans recourir à la magie. Pourtant, il était surpris. Agréablement surpris. Elle semblait avoir toutes les qualités pour faire une bonne épouse.

_Une épouse ?_ Severus rejeta cette idée très vite. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une épouse. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'une maîtresse. Une gouvernante, pourquoi pas ? Mais une épouse... _Non._

Cependant, il était troublé qu'une telle pensée ait pu s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il était encore plus troublé de réaliser que pas une seule fois, l'image de Lily se soit imposée à lui en association avec les notions d'épouse ou de maîtresse.

Il avait besoin de se reprendre en main. Il lui agrippa les cheveux d'une main nerveuse. "Sang-de-bourbe ! Apporte-moi du thé !"

La tête d'Amelia entra en collision avec le genoux de l'homme, mais ce ne fut pas un choc brutal. Elle savait qu'il devait jouer devant Queudver, mais quelques fois, il semblait un peu trop aimer la dominer de cette façon pour que ce ne soit qu'un jeu. Du moins, à son propre avis. La joue d'Amelia entra en contact avec le tissu de son pantalon. Toujours cette odeur masculine... Elle ferma les yeux brièvement, inspirant cette odeur. _Son_ odeur.

La tension sur sa chevelure diminua mais elle pouvait toujours sentir les doigts de l'homme exercer une pression presque caressante sur sa crinière. Les doigts s'étaient emmêlés dans les boucles épaisses, le bout des doigts lui massant presque le cuir chevelu. Puis elle sentit les doigts de Severus lui descendre le long du cou pour s'arrêter sur la cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite là. Il la relâcha après l'avoir retenue pendant quelques secondes de plus tout contre sa jambe. Amelia se sentait bizarre mais elle ne perdit pas de temps à méditer sur cette sensation. Peut-être que ce n'était que cela, une sensation qu'elle avait perçue, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité ou des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient.

"Oui, Maître," fit-elle en mettant sa couture de côté pour se lever. Elle se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le thé.

Le regard sombre de Severus rencontra les yeux bleu délavé de Pettigrow. Le petit sorcier ricana. "Tu sais y faire avec les sang-de-bourbes, Severus," dit-il en guise de compliment.

Severus verrouilla son regard avec le sien. Il y lut que le petit sorcier voulait faire la même chose à la jeune femme. L'avoir à ses pieds. Lui faire faire des choses... cochonnes, dignes d'un film porno moldu.

"Oui, et j'ai bien l'intention que cela ne change pas. Elle est à moi et à moi seul. Ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose, Queudver."

Pettigrow avait dû se rappeler alors qu'il avait été soumis à la Légilimencie car il rompit le contact visuel rapidement. "Ne fais pas ça, Severus !" gronda-t-il.

"Ne fais pas quoi, Queudver ?" demanda Severus d'un ton imprégné d'ironie.

"Lire dans l'esprit des gens sans leur consentement. C'est malpoli."

"Pas autant que de fantasmer sur le bien d'autrui, Queudver. La sang-de-bourbe est à moi et à moi seul. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier," finit-il d'une voix basse qui annonçait le danger.

Amelia revint avec le thé sur un plateau. "Maître..."

Severus prit la tasse sans même la remercier – comme d'habitude.

"Sang-de-bourbe," fit Severus d'un ton froid, après avoir pris une gorgée du breuvage. "Une fois que tu auras terminé, tu pourras aller te coucher. Mais inutile de chauffer ma place car je vais passer la majeure partie de la nuit dans mon labo. Je ne sais pas quand j'irais me coucher, donc ne m'attends pas et va dormir."

"Oui, Maître," répondit-elle doucement.

Cette fois, Severus fut plus que troublé : elle se soumettait à lui avec une telle facilité, et il aimait vraiment le sentiment que cette docilité suscitait en lui. Pendant une seconde, il fut content de passer le reste de la nuit dans son labo, car sinon... _Non !_

Queudver avait levé la tête lui aussi, quand il entendit que la fille serait seule au lit cette nuit-là. Severus n'eut pas besoin de le regarder – il s'attendait à cette réaction. _Si prévisible._ "Non, Queudver, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me remplace entre ses cuisses." L'image invoquée était délibérément crue, Amelia en était consciente. Cela faisait partie de la comédie. "Donc tu resteras dans ta chambre, à profiter de la lecture des magazines pornos que tu y entreposes," acheva Severus d'un ton blessant. "Tout seul."

Amelia s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la cuisine. Elle était tendue mais ne fut pas surprise par les choix de lecture du petit sorcier. Elle était seulement dégoûtée. Queudver gémit de frustration et quitta le salon – non sans lui avoir jeté un regard lubrique. Elle revint s'asseoir aux pieds de son Maître pour finir de recoudre le dernier bouton.

"J'ai fini, Maître. Votre redingote est prête," fit-elle toujours d'un ton soumis.

"Bien, sang-de-bourbe. Va la pendre dans mon armoire maintenant et va te coucher."

"Merci, Maître. Bonne nuit, Maître." Elle se leva de sa place à ses pieds, rassembla son nécessaire à couture, ainsi que le vêtement qu'elle venait de réparer.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quitter le salon. Ses précédentes sensations lui revinrent de plein fouet, un mélange de ce qu'il avait déjà vu d'elle, son corps à demi nu dans sa chambre, sa posture et son ton soumis, sa docilité face à ses ordres, ses qualités d'épouse.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'elle serait seule en montant à l'étage. Il posa son livre et la suivit. Il la rattrapa en bas des escaliers, lui saisissant le poignet qu'elle avait de libre avant qu'elle ne puisse monter. Un air paniqué apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, devant le regard froid et les lignes dures de ses traits qu'il affichait. Un changement de projet ? "Oui, Maître ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Je vous accompagne. Je n'ai pas confiance en Mr Pettigrow. Surtout après une soirée passée à lire des magazines dépravés."

Toujours aussi protecteur envers elle. Elle baissa les yeux et approuva de la tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ses attentions. Il lui fit signe de monter les escaliers, avant de la suivre de près. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son dos et ses longs cheveux. Le reste du corps de la jeune femme était caché sous la robe noire d'intérieur en soie qu'elle portait pour ne pas avoir froid.

Severus avait vu juste – Queudver se tenait sur le seuil de sa propre chambre. Manifestement, il attendait la jeune sorcière. Le Professeur poussa Amelia sur le côté et sortit sa baguette. D'un mouvement rapide et précis, sans prononcer une quelconque incantation, il expulsa le petit sorcier à l'intérieur de la chambre et ferma la porte sur lui.

Ils arrivèrent à leur chambre. "A présent, vous êtes en sécurité," se contenta-t-il de murmurer une fois qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Il était sur le point de repartir quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il tourna son regard sombre sur elle.

"Merci, Maître."

Ses yeux couleur de charbon brillèrent avec intensité. "Ne me remerciez pas, Mademoiselle Davis. Queudver doit comprendre que vous êtes à moi et à moi seul. Que personne ne touche et encore moins ne salit ce qui m'appartient."

Amelia fut surprise par l'intensité de son regard, ainsi que par le ton rauque avec lequel il avait prononcé ces paroles. Cette fois, elle n'aurait pas pu dire si cela faisait partie ou pas de la comédie qu'il jouait.

* * *

**Merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont laissé des revues et à tous les autres qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'ici.**

**J'espère continuer à garder tous les personnages fidèles à leur personnalité. Je sais, c'est une obsession chez moi ! LOL**

**Votre avis sur le déroulement de l'histoire m'intéresse, n'hésitez pas !  
**

**Sinon, un peu plus de revues me serait - ainsi que pour les muses - très agréable, infiniment agréable. Je dois leur bonus aux muses et si je n'ai pas assez de revues, elles menacent de me quitter définitivement pour la prochaine histoire qui est déjà dans les tuyaux de mon imagination fertile. Alors ? Ca vient, ces revues ? LOL**


	11. Chapitre 10 Une visite mystérieuse

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 10 – Une visite mystérieuse**

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Amelia avait accepté l'idée qu'elle serait seule pour accoucher. Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais elle était suffisamment lucide pour admettre que rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis à son Maître au sujet d'une quelconque assistance médicale.

Elle passait donc la plupart de son temps libre à lire le livre qu'il lui avait donné, absorbant le plus d'informations possibles. Son intellect curieux de Serdaigle listait tous les problèmes susceptibles de se présenter – et leurs solutions évenutelles. Elle commença à préparer ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin pour l'accouchement. Elle avait décidé de donner naissance dans leur chambre, car c'était là le lieu le plus sûr pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée si le Professeur serait dans les parages à ce moment-là, donc elle ne comptait pas sur lui. Elle serait seule, véritablement seule.

Elle avait aussi écrit à ses parents, continuant l'habitude mensuelle qu'elle avait prise chez les Coeurdaigle. Une lettre qu'elle envoyait en utilisant le hibou noir que Severus possédait. Bien entendu, il lisait la lettre avant de l'expédier. Amelia faisait attention à ne pas donner de détails sur sa localisation réelle. Elle se contentait de décrire ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire chez les Coeurdaigle. Au besoin, elle inventait. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise car elle considérait que c'était là une forme de mensonge qu'elle faisait à ses parents. Cependant, elle comprenait aussi que c'était aussi pour leur propre sécurité. Elle lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de temps à autre. Le journal publiait des nouvelles sur certaines familles moldues qui avaient été brutalement assassinées, qu'elles aient été ou non en relation avec des sorciers et des sorcières nés-moldus. Elle espérait que rien ne leur arriverait.

Elle leur avait aussi expliqué qu'elle ne viendrait pas les voir pour Noël, car les Coeurdaigle avaient décidé de partir en voyage et qu'elle les accompagnerait avec les gamins. C'était là une pure invention mais une idée que Severus estima entièrement plausible. Il était content de constater qu'elle faisait preuve de suffisamment d'imagination pour réfléchir à ce type de détail et le résoudre par elle-même.

Cependant, la question de la venue prochaine de son enfant posait un autre problème : celui du sort du bébé une fois qu'il serait né. Amelia était bien consciente qu'elle devait en discuter. Cet enfant lui avait été imposé mais pourtant, elle songeait à ce qui pourrait lui arriver après la naissance.

Le soir suivant, elle rassembla assez de courage pour poser la question à Severus, une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans leur chambre. "Maître... J'ai besoin de vous demander quelque chose," commença-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

Severus était en train d'enlever sa redingote. Il la fixa du regard. "Allez-y."

Elle prit une inspiration profonde. "Que va-t-il arriver à mon bébé une fois qu'elle sera née ?"

Il fut plutôt surpris par cette question mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas inattendue.

"J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Mais de toutes évidences, votre bébé ne peut pas rester ici. Vous vous souvenez ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit à propos des enfants conçus suite à un viol ?"

Amelia hocha la tête. "C'est pourquoi je pose la question, Maître."

_Evidemment qu'elle s'en souvient._ "Je crois que la meilleure solution serait que votre enfant soit donné à quelqu'un qui pourrait s'en occuper. Vous avez mentionné que c'est une fille ?"

"Oui, Maître."

Il prit un air pensif. "Je crois que je connais une famille qui pourrait s'occuper de votre enfant."

Amelia était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer trop sélective. Elle ne put pourtant s'empêcher de demander. "Quelle sorte de famille ?" Cela lui paraissait bizarre d'abandonner son enfant à une famille de Mangemorts alors qu'elle avait été victime de ces mêmes Mangemorts.

Severus perçut tous ces sentiments. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une famille décente. Un peu comme les Coeurdaigle, si vous préférez. Des gens décents. Des gens bien." Il soupira. "Mais vous comprendrez que pour leur sécurité et celle de votre petite fille, je ne peux vous révéler leur identité ni là où ils vivent."

Amelia ferma les yeux. C'était le choix entre son ignorance et la sécurité de son enfant. Elle signifia son acceptance du marché d'un mouvement de la tête. "Oui, Maître. Je comprends. Tant qu'elle est en sécurité... Mettez-là en sécurité, s'il vous plaît !" implora-t-elle doucement.

Severus ne pouvait ignorer sa supplique. Une supplique qui lui rappelait celle qu'il avait faite, lorsqu'il avait supplié Dumbledore de mettre Lily – non, les Potter – en sécurité. Il espérait seulement faire mieux que Dumbledore cette fois. Qu'il serait capable de garder la fillette en vie, saine et sauve.

"Je m'y engage."

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Severus reçut la visite d'une femme. Une dame vêtue d'habits luxueux, de toute évidence une dame qui appartenait à la bonne société magique. Narcissa Malefoy.

Amelia se trouvait dans la cuisine alors que Queudver avait ouvert la porte à Mme Malefoy pour la faire entrer. Severus fut surpris de voir la sorcière mais il l'accueillit avec courtoisie et même, d'après ce qu'Amelia pouvait en entendre, de manière amicale.

Ils se saluèrent. Severus ordonna à Queudver de quitter le salon, devinant que Narcissa Malefoy se sentirait plus à l'aise s'ils étaient seuls. Il savait qu'elle voulait lui dire ou lui demander quelque chose. Il se souvenait encore du Serment Inviolable de l'année précédente... Sauf que cette fois-ci, Narcissa était seule, sans son insupportable soeur Bellatrix. Elle se sentait soulagée de savoir que Queudver ne se trouvait pas avec eux. Elle soupira profondément.

"Comment tu fais pour supporter sa présence, Severus ?"

Le Maître des Potions sourit moqueusement. "Il est ici sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu le sais bien, Narcissa."

Elle lui sourit en retour avec compréhension. "Et je me suis laissée dire que tu as un autre invité, Severus."

"En effet." Son visage devint impassible. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait un cadeau très utile. Une esclave qui sait faire plein de choses ici, des choses que Queudver aurait dû faire mais dont il est incapable." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cuisine. "Sang-de-bourbe ! Viens ici !"

Amelia était en train de laver des assiettes. Elle s'essuya les mains rapidement. "Oui, Maître." Elle entra dans le salon, les yeux baissés devant lui, comme d'habitude. Elle regarda furtivement Narcissa qui l'observait avec curiosité mais sans animosité non plus.

"« _Sang-de-bourbe »_, Severus ?"

"C'est bien ce qu'elle est, non ?"

"Je constate que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps avec elle non plus," fit Narcissa, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, lorsqu'elle remarqua le ventre rond de la jeune sorcière.

Severus saisit le sous-entendu. "Non, Narcissa. Elle était déjà enceinte quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a donnée. Je ne suis pas le père de son enfant. Si cela devait arriver, je m'en débarrasserais avant même qu'elle en arrive à ce stade. Je n'ai pas besoin que la progéniture d'une sang-de-bourbe vienne encombrer ma maison et notre monde."

Amelia garda les yeux baissés. Les paroles de l'homme étaient particulièrement acerbes, insultantes et cruelles pour elle – même si elles faisaient partie de la comédie. Elle demeura silencieuse. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Narcissa sur sa personne, sur son ventre.

Narcissa s'approcha d'Amelia. "Tu es enceinte de combien ?" demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme.

Amelia se permit de jeter un coup d'oeil rapide à l'autre sorcière. "Presque sept mois, madame."

"Qui est le père ?"

Amelia était tourmentée. Elle ignorait l'identité de son violeur au moment des faits mais depuis qu'elle vivait à Spinner's End, les choses avaient évolué à cet égard. Elle préféra demeurer silencieuse et ne pas envenimer une situation déjà compliquée. "Je ne sais pas, madame. J'ai été violée."

Narcissa eut un bref regard de compassion pour elle, avant de reprendre rapidement son expression de froideur. De toute évidence, la grossesse de la jeune sorcière était déjà bien trop avancée pour qu'elle avorte, lorsque Severus l'avait reçue en cadeau.

"Par un moldu ou un sorcier ?"

Amelia commença à se sentir très mal à l'aise avec cette conversation. "Un sorcier," répondit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

"Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que Yaxley avait essayé de démarrer un élevage avec une sorcière enceinte qui avait été capturée, pour pouvoir les vendre ensuite comme esclaves," dit Narcissa à Severus. "Est-ce que tu as des projets similaires ?" Son ton montrait qu'elle désapprouvait ce genre d'idées. Amelia perçut immédiatement que Narcissa était très sensible à tout ce qui touchait la maternité. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile après tout...

Severus ricana. "Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec un projet pareil. J'ai des tâches bien plus pressantes qui requièrent mon énergie, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Il voulait esquiver le sujet d'Amelia et de son bébé. Pour la sécurité de la jeune femme. "Sang-de-bourbe, va nous chercher du vin d'elfe !"

"En tous cas, fait bien attention avec elle, Severus," murmura Narcissa après que la jeune femme eut disparu dans la cuisine. L'inquiétude était claire dans sa voix à présent, une inquiétude qu'lle n'avait jusque là pas osé exprimer. "Les femmes enceintes sont fragiles."

Le Maître des Potions invita Narcissa à prendre place sur le sofa. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais il devait agir comme si la vie d'une sang-de-bourbe n'était pas si importante. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Narcissa ?"

"Rien, Severus. Cette fois, c'est _moi_ qui peux faire quelque chose pour toi." Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que personne d'autre – c'est-à-dire, Queudver – était en train d'écouter. "Elle est fiable ?"

"C'est mon esclave. Elle ne sort jamais de chez moi. Elle comme une prisonnière ici. Il lui est même interdit de parler avec Queudver. Elle ne le souhaite pas non plus."

"Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer," murmura Narcissa. "Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé d'organiser une réception début Janvier dans notre manoir. Il y aura à boire et à manger et des femmes aussi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, de quelle sorte de réception il s'agit."

"Une orgie ?"

"On peut le dire."

"Merci de me l'avoir dit. Pourquoi est-ce tu voulais que je sois au courant de ça ? Il aurait fini par me le dire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à m'en parler, Narcissa ?"

Elle se sentait gênée pendant une seconde ou deux – suffisamment pour que Severus le remarque. "Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait pour Drago et moi l'année dernière. Le Serment Inviolable. Tu avais sa vie entre tes mains. Je suis désormais ta débitrice. Je croyais seulement que tu voulais savoir... pour être prêt... Je sais que tu n'es pas de ceux qui prennent part à ce genre de fêtes, Severus."

"Je suis prêt, Narcissa. Quand il s'agit de servir notre Maître, je suis toujours prêt."

"Je ne doute pas de toi, Severus. Cependant, cette fois, les choses pourraient être quelque peu différentes. Tu vois... il veut que tous les Mangemorts qui ont une maîtresse ou une épouse disponible, viennent avec elle cette fois. Y compris toi, Severus, maintenant que tu as une esclave ici. Tu devras venir avec elle. Que sa grossesse soit très avancée n'est pas une raison suffisante pour refuser l'invitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Le visage de Severus était toujours aussi insondable. Pourtant, il en avait mesuré les implications. Il serait obligé de venir avec Amelia. Sûrement pas pour seulement venir danser ou avoir un rendez-vous galant avec elle. Il fixa les yeux de Narcissa. Elle ne mentait pas.

"Tu iras aussi ? En tant que l'épouse de Lucius ? Et Drago ?"

Narcissa soupira. "Pour autant que je n'aime pas ça, oui, j'irai. Ou plutôt, Lucius devra se montrer avec moi. Aucune chance pour moi d'y échapper. La réception doit avoir lieu chez nous de toutes façons. Quant à Drago... il sera à Poudlard, donc il a été dispensé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, on pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'elle était soulagée.

"Je suppose que Queudver sera invité lui aussi," demanda Severus.

"Oui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mentionné tous les Mangemorts, qu'ils soient mariés ou pas. Il est toujours un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique qui exprimait clairement le mépris qu'elle nourrissait pour l'homme.

"Je suppose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fournira des femmes pour ceux de nos frères qui sont célibataires."

"Oui, en effet. J'ai entendu qu'ils ont des projets pour capturer des femmes moldues et des sorcières nées-moldues. Ils projettent aussi d'inviter quelques prostituées, sorcières comme Cracmolles." Son ton reflétait le dégoût et la colère. "Dans ma propre maison, Severus ! _Il _va faire de ma maison un... un lupanar !"

Inutile de s'appesantir sur qui « Il » désignait. Le Maître des Potions ne dit rien. Il n'était pas surpris. C'était là une pratique parmi les Mangemorts qui avait toujours existé. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il en aille autrement cette fois en fait. Sauf que cette fois, l'orgie aurait lieu au Manoir des Malefoy, et non dans la demeure ancestrale des Riddle, où les orgies se déroulaient d'habitude.

Amelia avait préparé le vin d'elfe, cependant elle n'avait pas souhaité interrompre la conversation entre Severus et Narcissa. Elle avait tout entendu depuis la cuisine. Quand elle entendit les dernières paroles prononcées par Narcissa, elle sentit la panique la submerger. Elle fit un rapide calcul mental. Début Janvier ? Elle serait alors entrée dans son huitième mois...

Elle devait admettre avec le temps que Severus ne l'avait jamais touchée, sauf à des fins de « dressage ». Sinon, bien qu'elle partageât son lit, il n'avait jamais eu avec elle le moindre geste d'ordre sexuel. Mais cette fois, ce pourrait être différent. Ce serait différent.

Elle modela son visage pour ne laisser rien paraître et apporta les boissons à son Maître et à son invitée. Après tout, elle était supposée avoir déjà eu des relation sexuelles avec lui – que ce soit de manière consensuelle ou non. Severus prit un verre qu'il donna à Narcissa, avant de se servir lui-même. Amelia pouvait sentir le regard de l'autre sorcière sur elle, même quand elle s'en retourna dans la cuisine.

Narcissa avait aussi réfléchi à propos de la situation de la jeune femme. Elle serait toujours enceinte pour la réception et assez proche de son accouchement. Cela pouvait poser un problème. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas plaider auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une esclave sang-de-bourbe. La jeune femme n'était pas _son_ esclave. Si quelqu'un devait intercéder pour elle, c'était Severus lui-même à le faire. Et d'après la façon dont il parlait d'elle, il n'avait pas beaucoup l'air de vouloir faire cette démarche.

Narcissa était une mère. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour la jeune sorcière. Enceinte suite à un viol. Très certainement contrainte par Severus d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, ici, après sa capture. Et ensuite, elle serait sujette à des mauvais traitements au cours de cette orgie – sûrement violée encore par son Maître et s'il était d'accord, par ses frères Mangemorts. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Pas devant Severus, le Maître des Potions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son bras droit, l'un de ses serviteurs les plus loyaux et fiables.

Après de longues secondes passées en silence, Narcissa se leva. "Je devrais partir. Lucius ignore que je suis ici."

Severus approuva. "Bien sûr. Prends soin de toi, Narcissa. Comment va Drago ?"

"Il va bien. Il est à Poudlard. Mais tu pourras toujours le voir à Noël, quand il reviendra de l'école pour les vacances. Il sera alors à la maison."

Severus hocha la tête en silence. Il la raccompagna à la porte. Mais avant de sortir de la maison, Narcissa posa une main sur le bras du sorcier. "Severus... promets-le moi. Promets-moi que tu feras attention avec elle. Elle est..." Elle rougit. "A ce stade de sa grossesse, elle ne devrait pas... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Il détecta de l'inquiétude et de la compassion dans la voix de son interlocutrice. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il partageait des sentiments identiques. "Tu veux dire... qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir de relations sexuelles, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se soucie de ce détail. Nous sommes ses serviteurs, nous sommes là pour obéir à ses ordres, Narcissa. Tu le sais et je le sais aussi."

Elle fit oui de la tête et quitta la maison. Il soupira une fois seul, se pinçant le nez entre les doigts. Cependant, il était reconnaissant envers Narcissa de l'avoir averti à l'avance. La situation venait de gagner en complexité. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir aux prochaines mesures à prendre pour assurer leur sécurité – surtout celle d'Amelia. Il savait que Narcissa avait raison – en ce qui concernait les relations sexuelles avec une femme enceinte.

* * *

Amelia se trouvait toujours dans la cuisine. Elle avait ramassé les deux verres et était en train de les laver. Elle avait entendu la conversation entre Narcissa et son Maître. Elle était parvenue aux mêmes conclusions que le Professeur. Il fallait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Seul son Maître avait les réponses – à condition qu'il y eut des réponses, bien évidemment.

Elle avait aussi entendu l'autre sorcière mentionner un Serment Inviolable. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler de ce type de serments. Elle se demanda pour quelle raison il s'était engagé dans un tel Serment, même si elle était certaine que c'était en relation avec un certain Drago. Un garçon étudiant encore à Poudlard, très certainement son fils. Un gamin dont la vie s'était retrouvée entre les mains de son Maître. Narcissa avait aussi évoqué une dette qu'elle avait contractée auprès de Severus à présent. _Mais pour quoi faire ? Une dette certes, mais dans quel but ?_

Du peu de contact qu'elle avait eu avec Narcissa Malefoy, Amelia avait saisi qu'elle était d'abord une mère. Bien entendu, une sorcière sang-pur mais néanmoins une mère. Elle avait perçu tout l'intérêt de son aînée lorsque celle-ci l'avait questionnée à propos de sa grossesse. L'entretien avait été court mais il avait duré suffisamment longtemps pour montrer qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, Narcissa Malefoy était une maman avant tout. Même si ses paroles avaient suscité une réponse crue et cruelle de la part de Severus.

_Peut-être qu'elle aussi joue une sorte de comédie en ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tout comme le Professeur._

Amelia était bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Elle n'était même pas un pion dans ce jeu dangereux. Elle n'était qu'une marchandise que l'on pouvait donner ou reprendre, voler ou échanger, prêter ou emprunter. Une propriété, une chose. Rien. Une sorcière née-moldue, sans réseau familial puissant derrière elle, sans fortune, rien si ce n'était un enfant non désiré. La seule chose qu'elle savait posséder, c'était son intelligence, sa ruse et sa débrouillardise. La seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, c'était elle-même.

Et peut-être le Professeur Severus Rogue. Il était le seul à pouvoir être en mesure de faire quelque chose pour elle. S'il le voulait bien. Elle était bien consciente aussi qu'elle devait le laisser faire le premier pas. Il viendrait à elle s'il en avait l'intention.

* * *

**Ah, l'histoire amorce ici un virage intéressant. Plus par la suite, il faudra donc suivre ! LOL**

**Mais que va faire Severus ? Pourquoi est-ce que les choses sont toujours compliquées pour lui ?**

**J'espère avoir gardé Narcissa fidèle à elle-même. Je l'ai toujours trouvée sous-estimée dans les livres et les films, c'est dommage car elle est une figure maternelle tout comme Lily et Molly. Ces trois femmes sont allées loin pour exprimer leur amour maternel envers leur progéniture et la protéger. Surtout Lily et Narcissa. L'une a fait le sacrifice de sa vie, l'autre celui d'une certaine loyauté de classe. Narcissa a pris aussi un gros risque en trahissant à deux reprises Voldemort - la première fois en dévoilant le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Severus (même s'il le connaissait déjà), malgré sa soeur ; la deuxième fois en déclarant Harry mort dans la Forêt Interdite, alors qu'il était vivant. C'est une mère avant tout qui n'hésite pas à exprimer son amour envers son fils unique d'une manière très Serpentard à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas si elle se serait interposée comme Lily l'avait fait pour Harry, mais d'une certaine manière, Narcissa s'est interposée entre son fils et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tant qu'elle l'a pu. Elle sait aussi faire preuve de courage et de dignité : des trois Malfoy, j'ai trouvé que c'était la plus digne et la plus courageuse, notamment dans la scène où Voldemort réunit ses Mangemorts chez les Malfoy au début du dernier livre. Donc voilà pourquoi j'aime bien Narcissa.**

**Et à votre avis ? Que pensez-vous d'elle ? Que croyez-vous que Severus va devoir/pouvoir faire ? **

**Laissez des revues, j'ai encore les muses sur le dos pour leur bonus ! LOL**


	12. Chapitre 11 Occlumencie et révélations

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 11 – Occlumencie et révélations**

Amelia n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps avant que Severus ne vienne à elle à ce propos. Le soir même, il alla se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle était en train d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit derrière le panneau quand il entra dans la chambre. Elle sortit de derrière le panneau, un air de surprise sur le visage. Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis en ce qui concernait son attitude envers elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière.

Severus perçut sa peur. "N'ayez pas peur. Je ne vous ferai rien de désagréable."

Cette réponse ne produisit pas l'effet désiré sur elle. Au contraire. _Rien de désagréable ?_ Amelia recula jusqu'au moment où son dos toucha la fenêtre, tandis que lui s'avançait vers elle. Dans son habituel accoutrement, il était vraiment impressionnant.

"Ne me faites pas de mal, Maître !" laissa-t-elle échapper d'un ton suppliant, une main protectrice sur le ventre.

"Ce n'était pas là mon intention." Il tenta de rendre sa voix aussi douce que possible. Il n'avait pas besoin de recourir à la Légilimencie pour lire la peur dans son regard. "Approchez."

Severus tendit la main vers elle. Les yeux d'Amelia allèrent de son visage à sa main, puis revinrent à son visage. Lentement, elle mit sa main dans la sienne. Le contact était ferme et chaud. Rassurant et protecteur – tout comme son étreinte. Il l'attira vers lui gentiment. "Nous devons parler."

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. "Mademoiselle Davis, je suppose que vous avez entendu ce que Mme Malefoy m'a dit plus tôt cet après-midi."

"A propos de la réception ?"

"Oui, justement. La réception. Est-ce que vous..." Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de la jauger. "Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler d'Occlumencie et de Légilimencie ?"

Amelia fit oui de la tête. "Une seule fois. Mme Coeurdaigle m'avait raconté que Vous-Savez-Qui... il utilisait la Légilimencie. Elle m'a expliqué que c'est l'aptitude magique que certains sorciers ont de pouvoir fouiller dans l'esprit des autres. Les Légilimenses, comme on les appelle." Elle s'arrêta. "Je sais que vous en êtes un, Maître. J'ai entendu Mr Pettigrow se plaindre que vous utilisiez la Légilimencie sur lui."

Severus eut un sourire moqueur. "Oui, tout ceci est vrai. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un Légilimens accompli. Je suis aussi un Légilimens. Et que savez-vous de l'Occlumencie ? Vous savez ce que c'est ?"

Amelia hocha la tête légèrement. "Vaguement, Maître."

"C'est la capacité magique qui permet à une personne de se protéger des possibles intrusions dans leur esprit par un Légilimens."

La contre-mesure. Puis soudain, Amelia comprit tout. L'Occlumencie était le moyen qu'utilisait son Maître pour protéger son propre esprit contre les investigations menées par Vous-Savez-Qui. La manière dont il cachait la vérité derrière la comédie quotidienne qu'il jouait. La compréhension brilla dans ses yeux verts.

"Vous êtes vous-même un Occlumens, Maître," constata-t-elle.

Severus le lit aussi dans ses yeux. "Je vois que vous avez compris. Je n'attendais pas moins d'une Serdaigle."

Il fit un tout petit sourire. Un tout petit sourire suffisant pour la confirmer dans ses suppositions. "Je vous enseignerai l'Occlumencie. Pour des raisons que vous comprenez facilement, vous ne pouvez pas paraître devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans un bouclier mental décent. L'Occlumencie vous aidera." Une pause. "Je ne peux pas me permettre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenne que je ne vous ai jamais touchée. Ni vous non plus."

Amelia avait mesuré toutes les implications de ses paroles. _A quoi joue-t-il ?_ "Non, certes non, Maître."

"Bien. Pas un mot à quiconque. Nous ferons nos leçons ici, le soir. Je vous apprendrai d'abord les techniques, puis nous pourrons utiliser certains de vos souvenirs pour en falsifier d'autres, si besoin est. Des souvenirs falsifiés que vous pourrez proposer à l'investigation du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Est-ce que nous aurons assez de temps pour nous préparer avant cette réception ? Maître ?"

"Si vous êtes une élève sérieuse, oui. Dans votre propre intérêt, ainsi que dans le mien, vous feriez mieux de vous montrer motivée. Sinon, vous me serez enlevée pour être donnée à un autre Mangemort qui ne vous traitera pas aussi bien que je le fais ici."

"Et vous, vous aurez des ennuis, Maître," acheva-t-elle pour lui. Ses yeux verts reflétèrent un mélange de compréhension et de détermination. De la compassion aussi.

"On peut dire les choses ainsi. Je serai sévèrement châtié. Je tomberai même en disgrâce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a encore besoin de mes services comme Maître des Potions, il ne me supprimerait pas mais c'est là un risque que je ne prendrai pas." Une pause. "Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber en disgrâce." Sa voix était devenue un murmure.

Amelia se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour lui poser une autre question. "Pourquoi ça, Maître ?"

"C'est là... quelque chose que je ne peux pas vous dire. C'est un secret."

La jeune sorcière ne dit rien. Elle était bien consciente que Severus Rogue était un homme qui abritait beaucoup de secrets, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler, pour des raisons qu'il ne révèlerait pas non plus.

"Vous me faites confiance ?" finit-il par lui demander.

Amelia sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il devait gagner sa confiance mais se ravisa. Elle baissa seulement les yeux et hocha légèrement la tête.

Ils commencèrent les leçons d'Occlumencie juste après cette conversation. Severus la fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil dans la chambre, tandis qu'il prenait place sur un tabouret en face d'elle.

"Le contact visuel est essentiel pour la Légilimencie. Il y a une incantation mais sachez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un Légilimens suffisamment puissant pour ne pas avoir à la prononcer. C'est une seconde nature chez lui. Il peut y recourir n'importe où, n'importe quand, du moment qu'il interagit avec autrui."

Amelia se rappela quand elle avait rencontré Vous-Savez-Qui, juste après sa capture. Oui, Elle avait perçu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tenté d'entrer dans son esprit. Elle avait senti une sorte de d'intervention dans son esprit, mais sa peur avait constitué une défense. Une faible défense mais toujours une défense quand même. Cette sensation avait laissé un goût amer dans son âme. Elle était contente d'apprendre l'Occlumencie, rien que pour éviter d'éprouver à nouveau cette sensation.

"Regardez-moi," fit doucement Severus.

Amelia utilisa la même technique. La peur envahit son esprit, pourtant ses yeux ne croisèrent pas ceux de son Maître. "Regardez-moi !" répéta brutalement Severus.

Elle paniqua d'une certaine manière et évita son regard. Severus ne put que lui prendre le visage entre ses mains puissantes pour l'obliger à le regarder. "_Legilimens_," murmura-t-il. Il entra dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et rencontra une résistance, une peur croissante qui envahit aussi son propre esprit.

Les joues de la sorcière, sous ses mains, étaient douces. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Soudain, il voulut l'embrasser. La pensée avait surgi de nulle part, tout à coup. Il la renvoya dans les profondeurs de son propre esprit. Il brisa la barrière mentale que la jeune sorcière avait bâti sur la peur. _Intéressant._ Il aperçut des bribes de souvenirs, qui se précipitaient les unes après les autres à grande vitesse, toutes mélangées.

"Concentrez-vous ! Concentrez-vous, Mademoiselle Davis ! Restez concentrée !" Put-elle l'entendre dire. Elle essaya de trier ses souvenirs mais l'effort réclamé était trop important. Elle agrippa les bras du sorcier pour se défaire de son étreinte. Il la libéra. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux verts.

"Vous avez un esprit puissant, Mademoiselle Davis. Comment avez-vous appris à utiliser votre peur de cette manière ?"

Amelia produisit un effort formidable pour le regarder. "Je n'ai jamais appris. Je l'ai fait quand Vous-Savez-Qui a sondé mon esprit, la nuit où je fus amenée devant lui." _Et donnée à vous._ "J'avais tellement peur que je crois que c'était tout ce que mon esprit pouvait lui donner à voir ou à ressentir. Je ne sais pas. C'avait été une réaction instinctive. Mais il est passé à travers."

Severus hocha la tête. "Intéressant. Je crois que vous apprendrez vite. L'Occlumencie consiste à suggérer une sélection de souvenirs, qu'ils soient faux ou pas, tout en enlevant ou en renvoyant les souvenirs que vous ne souhaitez pas être vus."

Amelia comprit. "Vous voulez dire que instinctivement, j'avais mis en avant ma peur, au lieu de souvenirs sélectionnés, afin qu'il ne puisse pas lire mes vraies pensées, peu importe ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?"

"En quelque sorte. Cependant, la peur est un sentiment incontrôlé. C'est un moyen bien trop instable pour qu'on s'y fie. C'est pourquoi nous autres Occlumenses, nous préférons utiliser des souvenirs pré-sélectionnés, qui peuvent être contrôlés, pour être lus par un Légilimens."

Elle approuva de la tête. "Je comprends." Elle ferma les yeux, le temps pour elle de se reprendre. Une fois prête quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard sombre de son Maître avec plus de confiance cette fois. Elle avait toujours peur mais elle avait décidé de laisser sa peur de côté et d'essayer sa suggestion. Elle lui proposa des souvenirs d'enfance. Tout en renvoyant au plus profond de son esprit les doux souvenirs de son fiancé. C'était privé.

Severus plongea dans son regard et dans son esprit. Il perçut qu'elle était plus calme dans le tumulte de ses émotions. Elle éprouvait toujours de la peur mais cette fois, ses souvenirs semblaient plus séquencés. Surtout des souvenirs d'enfance. C'était un bon début. Elle en avait saisi le principe.

"Vous avez besoin de proposer des souvenirs qui font sens. Dans notre cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherchera n'importe quel signe de mauvais traitements que vous auriez pu subir ici, avec moi." Une pause. "Je crois que je vous en ai donné quelques uns," fit-il d'un ton amer. A l'entendre, il semblait presque avoir des regrets.

Amelia hocha la tête et ils recommencèrent l'exercice. Il entra dans son esprit et revit les scènes quand il l'avait giflée et frappée pour des erreurs mineures. Il y en avait pas mal de ces souvenirs – pour la plus grande honte de Severus. Il se retira de son esprit.

Il vérifia l'heure à sa montre de poche. "Ca suffira pour ce soir. Nous continuerons demain."

Amelia approuva. "Merci, Maître." Elle semblait épuisée, tout à coup. Severus l'aida à se lever du fauteuil. Il résista au besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, malgré la marque dans sa chair qu'avaient laissé leurs contacts physiques passés. Aucune femme n'avait produit un tel effet sur lui auparavant. Pas même Lily.

Il alla enlever ses vêtements derrière le panneau, pendant qu'Amelia se glissait entre les draps du lit. Avant qu'il se couche, Amelia se tourna vers lui, une question sur les lèvres, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. "Maître ?"

"Oui ?"

Elle prit son inspiration. "Maître... Que va-t-il m'arriver... à cette réception ?"

Il eut un regard sombre pour elle. Même dans sa chemise de nuit, il restait toujours très intimidant. Elle baissa les yeux, par réflexe. _Bien,_ pensa-t-il. _C'est là un réflexe intelligent à avoir devant n'importe quel Legilimens, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse maîtriser l'Occlumencie._

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il peut arriver n'importe quoi. Ca dépend des souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son humeur. Mais n'attendez aucune pitié de sa part. Il n'en a aucune."

"Est-ce que je serai..." Elle lutta avec le terme. "... violée ?" _Une fois de plus ?_

"Pas si je peux l'en empêcher." Il savait ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré.

"Maître... qu'est-ce que _vous_ me ferez ?" Cette fois, ses yeux verts avaient réuni assez de force pour lever le regard vers lui.

C'était là la question qu'il craignait le plus. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à y apporter. Ou plutôt il haïssait la réponse qu'il devait lui donner. "Ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ordonnera de vous faire. Il sait que vous m'êtes d'une grande aide ici donc je ne crois pas qu'il m'ordonnera de vous tuer, tout comme il ne me tuera pas non plus car il a besoin de moi aussi. Mais il peut m'ordonner de faire autre chose. Maintenant, dormez. Il est inutile de ruminer sur quelque chose qui peut fort bien ne pas arriver du tout."

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait entrevu quelques images du supplice qu'elle avait subi mais il n'avait pas été capable d'identifier l'homme qui l'avait violée. Pas encore. Mais il le pourrait, au cours des prochaines sessions.

Il se glissa dans le lit, lui signifiant de la sorte qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autres questions. Amelia l'interpréta ainsi. Elle se coucha sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Elle voulait pleurer, loin de son regard inquisiteur. En silence, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Les leçons d'Occlumencie se déroulaient bien. Amelia était une bonne élève, docile et motivée pour apprendre, au grand plaisir de Severus. Il était confiant qu'elle serait capable de duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui d'entrer dans son esprit. De plus, il savait que pendant les orgies, son Maître était bien trop occupé à se divertir. Il avait confiance en Bellatrix pour qu'elle s'occupe de Voldemort. De la sorte, le tyran n'accorderait pas trop d'attention à une esclave née-moldue. A condition que Severus s'occupe d'elle aussi en conséquence.

C'était là tout le problème. Severus ne souhaitait pas abuser d'elle. Il avait plusieurs raisons pour suivre cette course d'action. D'abord, il se rappelait les paroles de Narcissa à ce propos. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec une femme aussi avancée dans sa grossesse. Il ne voulait pas qu'arrive un accident par la suite. Ensuite, il ne voulait pas montrer aux autres qu'il était capable de coucher avec une femme – il avait la réputation d'être impuissant et il voulait que la situation demeure inchangée, afin d'éviter de participer aux orgies du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, il ne souhaitait pas lui faire du mal par un autre viol, car elle avait déjà été traumatisée. Il était un criminel, il avait déjà tué par le passé, mais il n'était pas un violeur.

Pourtant, Severus savait qu'il devrait lui faire du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il savait déjà comment lui faire le moins de mal possible, pour ce qui la concernait. Il devait lister toutes les façons qu'il pouvait utiliser pour la blesser – et choisir celle qui serait la moins dangereuse dans son état. Il soupira. Ce serait vraiment difficile maintenant. Il décida de rester silencieux à ce propos. Inutile de l'inquiéter par avance. Peut-être qu'il ne se passerait rien – bien qu'il n'en soit pas convaincu et qu'il devrait faire de son mieux pour être prêt quoiqu'il arrive.

Il avait été d'autant plus convaincu qu'il avait entrevu plus des souvenirs de la jeune femme durant les leçons d'Occlumencie qu'il lui donnait. Des souvenirs douloureux. Des souvenirs récents. Il était tombé sur un souvenir en particulier qui l'avait plutôt perturbé.

Le souvenir du viol.

Severus avait vu le souvenir et finalement reconnu l'homme qui avait violé la jeune sorcière. Une fois que la session fut terminée, il la laissa se reprendre. Le souvenir était revenu avec force détails dans toute leur crudité – des détails qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier. Sans succès.

Des détails crus qu'il avait vu comme dans une pensine. Elle avait été violée à plusieurs reprises durant une après-midi qu'elle n'oublierait jamais malgré tous ses efforts pour ce faire.

"Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que Mr Pettigrow était l'homme qui vous a violée. Qu'il est le père de votre enfant."

Elle se détourna de son regard inquisiteur. "Ce n'est pas un sujet que je souhaite aborder, Maître," répondit-elle doucement. "C'est quelque chose que je m'efforce d'oublier. J'avais commencé à le faire avant de..." Elle prit une inspiration. "Avant de venir ici et de le revoir."

A présent, Severus comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait giflé lorsqu'il avait suggéré qu'elle voulait que Queudver vienne à elle, la nuit même où il l'avait trouvée en train de dormir dans sa cuisine. Le petit sorcier la dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il se sentit un peu honteux, même s'il ne le montra pas. Il réalisa quel épreuve c'était pour elle que de vivre sous le même toit que l'homme qui l'avait violée et mise enceinte.

"Il doit soupçonner qui est le père de votre enfant à cause de ses actes passés contre vous."

"Je ne sais pas, Maître. Je me moque bien de ce qu'il pense. C'est seulement que... que je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui. Il n'aura jamais le moindre droit sur ma fille."

"Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'il s'en soucie." Soudain, la jalousie lui piqua le cœur. Queudver l'avait déjà possédée. Alors qu'elle était _à lui_ ! Sa propriété. "Mais moi, je m'en soucie et je ne le laisserai jamais plus vous toucher !" fit-il avec un peu trop de force. Son ton surprit Amelia. Elle jugea sa réaction sans proportion mais en même temps, elle n'en fut pas étonnée. Le Maître des Potions était en effet un sorcier très possessif.

* * *

**Et voilà, on finit par avoir la confirmation du père de l'enfant que porte Amelia... Que ceux qui s'en doutaient laissent une revue, il yaura distribution de médailles en chocolat ! LOL  
**

**Bon, pas génial certes, il y a mieux comme père, mais je trouvais que Pettigrow était un "bon client" pour ce crime contre elle. Par ailleurs, c'est un détail qui prend son importance à la fin de l'histoire - LOL, il va falloir que vous patientez jusque là ! Mais bon, ne me dites pas que vous vous ennuyez dans cette histoire, eh ? Je ne lis pas de revues négatives, donc je suppose qu'elle vous plaît. **

**Et si l'histoire vous plaît, ce serait cool de laisser des revues aussi. Les muses sont furieuses après moi car elles estiment que je n'ai pas assez de revues - heck, comme si c'était ma faute ! LOL**

******J'en profite aussi pour dire merci aux lecteurs qui laissent des revues de manière anonyme et à qui je ne peux répondre.**

**Bon, sinon, c'est vrai je me suis inspirée un peu du film et du livre _L'Ordre du Phénix_, avec les scènes où Severus tente d'enseigner l'Occlumencie à Harry. Heureusement pour elle qu'Amelia est une bien meilleure élève ! Faut dire aussi qu'elle a une bonne motivation, avec cette réception chez les Malfoy qui arrive à grands pas.**

**J'aime bien aussi jouer sur la possessivité de Severus - qui joue à fond ici, bien entendu. Je crois que c'est tout lui, d'être comme ça.**


	13. Chapitre 12 Orgie au Manoir Malefoy

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 12 – Orgie au Manoir Malefoy**

Début Janvier arriva rapidement. Amelia était entrée dans son huitième mois. Elle était plus fatiguée et Severus lui avait ordonnée de se reposer plus. Il l'avait soulagée de certaines corvées dans la maison. Sinon, elle se sentait en bonne forme et elle était prête en ce qui concernait l'Occlumencie. Son Maître lui avait assurée aussi qu'elle était prête, ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner encore plus confiance en elle à cet égard.

Le soir même, un autre Mangemort vint chez Severus pour chercher Queudver. Le petit sorcier n'avait pas de baguette, il ne pouvait Transplaner tout seul. Antonin Dolohov avait été envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne pour l'emmener. Pendant quelques minutes, Severus et Amelia seraient seuls.

Elle était dans leur chambre. Severus entra pour lui donner ses dernières instructions et s'assurer qu'elle était prête. Il s'approcha d'elle, son regard sombre encore plus intense. Il tenait un petit objet à la main. Sans un mot, il posa sa main libre sur le cou de la jeune femme. Il écarta une boucle de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon. De manière inattendue, Amelia frissonna sous son toucher.

Elle vit ensuite ce qu'il avait en main. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de bande en cuir. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, Maître ?"

"Un collier. Vous êtes ma soumise. Les soumises portent habituellement le collier de leur Maître. Si nous devons jouer la comédie, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Amelia hocha légèrement de la tête. Le collier ressemblait à ceux que pouvaient porter les chiens, en cuir. Elle n'aima pas la comparaison mais là encore, elle n'aimait pas cette situation non plus, pas plus qu'elle n'approuvait sa mise en esclavage. Pourtant, si cela pouvait les aider tous les deux à montrer la nature de leur relation, qu'il en soit ainsi. Severus noua le collier autour du cou de la jeune sorcière. Ses gestes étaient doux. Il boucla le collier sur sa nuque. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts sur sa peau. Il était tout proche d'elle et une fois de plus, Amelia pouvait sentir son odeur, un mélange d'ingrédients de potion et de quelque chose de très masculin. Un mélange unique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Elle ferma les yeux, lui abandonnant en totalité le contrôle.

"A présent, vous m'appartenez et tout le monde pourra le voir." Il ajusta un peu le collier, ses doigts touchant les cicatrices qu'il lui avait faites en la mordant. "Voilà... on peut aussi voir les cicatrices. Excellent."

Il s'écarta d'elle pour avoir d'elle une vision plus complète. Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche et un châle par dessus. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, seulement une petite culotte, selon ses instructions. Il vérifia ce détail en faisant glisser le tissu de l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui était nue dessous. "Je constate que vous avez suivi mes ordres. Bien." Elle ne portait aussi qu'une paire de chaussures légères, pour ne pas marcher pieds nus.

"N'oubliez pas : gardez les yeux baissés. Ne les levez que si l'on vous demande de le faire. Ne dites rien – c'est moi qui répondrai à votre place autant que possible." Une pause. Ce qu'il avait à dire ensuite était vraiment difficile. "Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne laisser personne vous faire du mal. Si ça doit arriver, alors ce sera à moi de le faire – et à moi uniquement. Vous êtes ma propriété." Il soupira. "Une dernière chose : si quelqu'un _me_ fait du mal, ne réagissez pas. Restez indifférente. Vous me le promettez ?" demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune femme réagir à ses dernière paroles.

"Maître !"

"Vous me le promettez ? Je veux votre parole."

Amelia finit par faire oui de la tête. "Vous l'avez, Maître."

"Bien. A présent, allons-y. Gardez votre esprit constamment occlus, comme je vous l'ai appris. A n'importe quel prix. C'est essentiel. Beaucoup de choses dépendent de votre Occlumencie et de la mienne. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus maintenant mais un jour... je le ferai."

Ses dernières paroles la laissèrent perplexe. Amelia décida de rester concentrée sur l'épreuve à venir. Elle méditerait dessus plus tard, une fois que tout ceci serait derrière eux. Ils descendirent et sortirent de la maison. Severus remit en place les sortilèges de garde avant de se rendre dans l'appentis du fond de la cour pour Transplaner.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir des Malefoy quelques secondes plus tard. Ils avaient Transplané à l'extérieur du périmètre de sécurité que Lucius avait mis en place autour de sa propriété. Un petit vent aigrelet soufflait. Il avait dû pleuvoir plus tôt car le sol était mouillé. Non loin de là, un portail imposant au milieu de ce qui semblait être un long corridor formé par de hautes haies de cyprès et d'ifs épais et sombres. Au loin, un manoir encore plus imposant.

Severus sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement rapide, il fit apparaître des liens magiques qui allèrent s'enrouler autour des poignets d'Amelia qui reposaient sur son ventre distendu. Elle n'en fut pas surprise et ne dit rien. Ses yeux seuls reflétaient de la tristesse. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été _invitée_ comme l'épouse ou la maîtresse de Severus. Elle n'était que son esclave. Une très longue chaîne d'argent quitta ses poignets entravés pour finir dans la main de Severus avant de se matérialiser en une chaîne solide, certes fine mais néanmoins bien réelle.

"Venez avec moi. A partir de maintenant, gardez votre esprit constamment fermé. Vous êtes sur le point d'entrer dans la demeure d'un Mangemort de haut rang, dont la famille et les invités sont tous des Mangemorts, dont les murs abritent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas de scandale de votre part. Je fais confiance à votre intelligence de Serdaigle pour rester silencieuse. Ne parlez pas sans y avoir été invitée au préalable. Vous vous adresserez au Seigneur des Ténèbres en l'appelant « Maître ». Oh, une dernière chose : ne buvez et ne mangez rien de ce qui pourrait être servi."

Amelia fit oui de la tête.

Severus la traîna vers le portail. La chaîne dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, il marcha vers la demeure. Le portail disparut pour les laisser accéder à la propriété. Amelia ne put s'empêcher de penser que son Maître devait bénéficier de la confiance du châtelain du manoir, pour pouvoir entrer ainsi, sans être annoncé. Elle se rappelait que chez les Coeurdaigle, cela avait été la même chose. En moins efficace car les Mangemorts avaient réussi à pénétrer dans leur propriété pour leur raid quelques mois auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du manoir. De loin, la demeure paraissait imposante. Maintenant qu'elle était sur le point d'y entrer, Amelia la trouva froide et ténébreuse, malgré les quelques fenêtres qui laissaient passer de la lumière. Peut-être que cette demeure était belle à regarder en plein milieu de la journée. Peut-être qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'elle passerait le reste de la nuit en compagnie d'un psychopathe notoire et de sa bande de fanatiques. Si la maison détenait quelques charmes, ils glissaient complètement sur Amelia.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison après qu'un elfe de maison les avait introduits. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme vint à leur rencontre. Amelia reconnut Narcissa Malefoy. La châtelaine du manoir accueillit Severus de manière polie mais sincère. Severus jeta un regard autour de lui pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un autour de lui. Le vestibule était désert.

"Comment est-_il_, Narcissa ?" demanda doucement le Maître des Potions.

Qui « il » désignait, était certes évident pour tous présents.

"De bonne humeur. Tu es parmi les derniers à arriver, Severus. Tu as apporté la potion qu'il t'a demandée de préparer ?"

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Amelia fut encore plus effrayée. _Une potion ? Quelle sorte de potion ?_

"Oui. La voilà, Narcissa. Vingt gouttes par pinte d'eau plate. Ca devrait marcher pour tout le monde ici."

_A moins que ce soit du poison ?_ Bien qu'Amelia ne pouvait pas imaginer Narcissa Malefoy empoisonner son mari et les autres membres de la famille qui pourraient être là ce soir.

"Ce sera suffisant ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, c'est une vieille recette mais néanmoins une potion de désir puissante. Inutile d'en rajouter. Elle devrait garder tes invités contents pour le reste de la nuit."

_Une potion de désir..._ Amelia ne fut qu'à demi-rassurée. Bien que quelque chose lui susurrait que son Maître ferait de son mieux pour éviter de boire d'une eau qui aurait reçu une telle substance.

"Merci, Severus. Lucius et moi, nous te sommes redevables sur ce coup-là. Je vais m'en occuper moi-même." Narcissa prit la fiole. Puis elle regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait à distance respectueuse de Severus, un pas derrière lui. "Tu l'as donc amenée."

"Je le devais. Tu le sais bien."

"Elle a l'air très enceinte. Severus, quoi que tu puisses lui faire ce soir, fais très attention. De ce que je me souviens, elle est dans son dernier mois. Elle est dans une étape critique de sa grossesse." Toujours ce ton compatissant dans la voix. Amelia n'osa pas lever les yeux pour la regarder.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Narcissa. Elle a l'habitude de moi et de mes manières au lit. Et je sais faire attention."

L'autre sorcière hocha la tête. "Allons-y maintenant. Nous ne devons pas mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus fit un non léger de la tête et il tira sur la chaîne d'argent qui liait Amelia à lui. Il fut suffisamment attentif à ne pas marcher ou monter les escaliers menant à l'étage trop vite, étant donné l'état d'Amelia.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle richement meublée. Il y avait des tables le long des murs, qui portaient de la nourriture et des boissons. Amelia fit attention de ne rencontrer le regard de quiconque. Cependant, elle essaya d'estimer les alentours autant que possible. De toute évidence, c'était là une riche demeure. Des tapis épais étaient étalés sur le sol. Des peintures délicates – certaines d'entre elles semblaient très anciennes – étaient accrochées aux murs. Les fenêtres étaient entourées de rideaux de velours vert. Riche mais classe.

"Ah, Severus... Nous pensions que tu t'étais perdu. Approche !" dit une voix haut perchée à l'autre bout de la salle.

Severus se dirigea vers la voix qui avait prononcé ces mots, tout en tirant Amelia derrière lui sans même un regard pour elle. Il mena ses pas vers un fauteuil situé sur une estrade. Amelia avait reconnu la voix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ferma son esprit avec l'Occlumencie encore plus fort et garda les yeux baissés.

Severus s'approcha de l'estrade. "Maître," fit-il tout en plongeant en une profonde révérence.

"Lève-toi, Severus. Je vois que tu as amené ton esclave comme ordonné. Tu es toujours aussi zélé pour obéir à mes ordres. Excellent."

Amelia ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces paroles n'annonçaient rien « d'excellent » pour elle. Puis elle se sentit tirée par la chaîne, avant que la main de Severus ne l'attrape par l'épaule. Il l'obligea à s'incliner en la poussant presque à terre, dans une démonstration brutale d'autorité. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. "Incline-toi devant notre Maître à tous, sang-de-bourbe !" fit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Amelia obéit, à terre sur les genoux et les mains, les yeux toujours baissés, dans une attitude de totale soumission.

"Je constate que tu l'as dressée, Severus. Très bien, comme toujours avec toi. Elle devrait bientôt accoucher, d'après ce dont je me souviens et ce que je constate ce soir."

"Oui, Maître." Severus n'avait pas trop envie de poursuivre la conversation à ce sujet.

Voldemort laissa échapper un rire sinistre. "En attendant, je suppose qu'elle est encore capable de te rendre certains... services."

Quelques uns des Mangemorts présents autour laissèrent fuser quelques commentaires et rires salaces. "Oui, Maître," répliqua Severus toujours du même ton égal. "Ses services me permettent aussi de plus travailler à _votre_ service, Maître." Avec cette phrase, le Maître des Potions espérait éloigner le sujet de la conversation des questions d'ordre sexuel.

"C'était là l'intention, Severus..." On put entendre un hurlement provenir d'une salle adjacente. "Queudver !" hurla Voldemort. Amelia dut recourir à tout son contrôle pour rester calme, tant elle avait été surprise par le soudain rugissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le monde se tut dans la salle. "Queudver ! Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de faire taire nos prisonnières ?!"

Le petit sorcier s'avança, la peur sur le visage et dans la voix. "Oui... M-Maître ! Je-Je vais le faire ! Tout-Tout de suite ! M-Maître !"

Quelques secondes de silence total s'écoulèrent avant que Voldemort ne reprenne la parole, d'une voix douce. "Comme tu peux le voir, Severus, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle mission à faire pour Queudver. A partir de maintenant, il restera ici avec moi. Comme tu n'as plus besoin de lui, je peux le retenir ici pour qu'il garde nos prisonniers."

"Oui, Maître. Nous sommes vos serviteurs," commenta platement Severus. Dans le fond de son cœur, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain soulagement à l'idée que le rat ne vivrait plus sous son toit, tout en se sentant désolée pour Narcissa qui devrait à partir de maintenant le supporter. Amelia n'avait pas non plus perdu un seul mot de la conversation – elle se sentait totalement soulagée elle aussi. Elle en aurait presque remercié le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'avoir pris une telle décision. Surtout qu'il était prévu que son bébé arrive d'ici un mois, ou même avant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renvoya Severus qui s'inclina respectueusement avant de se retirer avec sa jeune esclave parmi les autres Mangemorts. Amelia se sentait mieux aussi d'avoir échappé à un interrogatoire par Voldemort. Elle avait aussi bien saisi qu'elle n'était qu'une marchandise – il ne la considérait pas comme digne qu'on s'adresse à elle. Non pas qu'elle s'en serait plainte. Mais elle réalisa combien précaire sa situation était dans cette maison, parmi ces gens.

"Severus !"

Un homme grand et blond s'approcha de son Maître. Les deux hommes se saluèrent. Amelia lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif avant de reprendre son attitude soumise. C'était un bel homme aux traits aristocratiques. Pourtant, ses yeux bleu pâle reflétaient froideur et cruauté. Elle comprit qu'il était certainement le châtelain du manoir, Lucius Malefoy en personne, le mari de Narcissa.

Les deux hommes discutèrent de manière informelle. Puis Lucius remarqua que Severus tenait une chaîne à la main. Une chaîne menant à une jolie jeune personne. "Mais dis donc, Severus, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?"

"Mon esclave sang-de-bourbe. Tu te souviens, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'avait donnée en récompense pour avoir tué ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore," expliqua le Maître des Potions.

"Ah, oui. Une bien jolie récompense en effet." Puis, à voix basse, tout en se penchant vers Severus : "Merci, mon ami, pour avoir aidé mon fils Drago alors." Une pause. "Ce n'est qu'un enfant et pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'il ait les tripes pour ça. Hélas."

Amelia avait cependant tout entendu. Elle se tenait suffisamment près de son Maître pour que les paroles lui parviennent.

"Ne me remercie pas, Lucius," répliqua Severus. En un sens, c'était confortable d'avoir un débiteur tel que Lucius Malefoy. Le Maître des Potions était un Serpentard, il était bien conscient de ce qu'une telle dette pouvait signifier et impliquer pour les Malefoy. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile ultérieurement, au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide à l'avenir. Une sorte d'assurance sur la vie. On ne savait jamais. "Grâce à tout ceci, j'ai obtenu une jolie fille pour chauffer mon lit tous les soirs."

"Et dire que je croyais que tu pouvais être homo ou impuissant ou je ne sais quoi d'autre," répondit Lucius avec un sourire moqueur. "Je suis ravi d'apprendre que ce n'est pas le cas." Il tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de son ami. "Viens avec moi, Severus. Laisse-moi te montrer nos dispositions pour ce soir. Je suppose qu'elle restera avec toi ?"

"Oui, c'est mon esclave et ma prisonnière, je dois garder un œil sur elle. De plus... elle est à moi et à moi seul." Sa dernière phrase sonnait comme un avertissement.

Un avertissement que Lucius négligea. "Ah, Severus, plus possessif que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus lui lança un regard sombre. "Montre-moi ces dispositions que tu as prévues pour notre divertissement de ce soir, tu veux ?"

Lucius poussa une porte et les fit entrer dans une autre salle, aussi richement meublée que la salle de réception, même si elle était de moindres proportions. Il n'y avait pas de portraits pendus aux murs, les fenêtres avaient été drapées de lourds tentures. Un feu brûlait activement dans le grand âtre de la cheminée, dispensant une lumière douce et une ambiance chaleureuse. Il y avait quelques canapés dans la salle, ainsi que des chaises et des fauteuils. Des matelas étaient disposés à terre, sur des tapis précieux et recouverts d'épaisses couvertures. Des coussins étaient dispersés dans toute la salle. Quelques guéridons avaient été installés non loin, sans doute pour accueillir des verres et des boissons. Des panneaux séparaient la salle en plusieurs parties, qui chacune contenait un canapé. Les meubles et la disposition conféraient à la salle une atmosphère de bien-être confortable. Amelia comprit rapidement quelles pouvaient être les activités prévues dans cette salle.

"C'est la salle des plaisirs, Severus. Dans quelques minutes, quand tout le monde sera arrivé, après que notre Maître aura accueilli les derniers arrivants, ceux qui souhaitent avoir du plaisir, pourront venir ici avec leurs partenaires. Comme je te connais, tu apprécieras sûrement l'un de ces canapés disposés entre des panneaux, à l'écart des autres." Une pause. "La présence des autres ne me dérange pas. Mais Narcissa est une femme très pudique. Je m'occuperai d'elle là," dit-il tout en montrant d'un geste l'un des canapés cachés derrière les panneaux.

"En effet, Lucius." Peut-être qu'était venu un de ces moments d'utiliser cette fameuse dette. "J'apprécierais une certaine intimité. Garde-moi l'un de ces canapés particuliers. Et pour ceux de nos frères qui n'ont pas de partenaires ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pensé à eux. Il a... invité quelques prostituées, parmi celles que nous connaissons déjà et qui sont des habituées de nos orgies. Elles étaient ravies de revenir. Toutes des salopes, sorcières et cracmolles."

Severus hocha la tête. Il connaissait la chanson. Certaines de ces filles avaient bien tenté de l'approcher mais il était toujours parvenu à leur échapper, en priant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il devait le laisser partir pour qu'il le serve au mieux une fois dans son labo de potions. Un souhait que Voldemort avait toujours exaucé avec empressement.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Severus disposait d'une femme pour lui désormais. "Mais tu peux toujours changer d'avis, Severus, et essayer de la baiser avec les autres. Je sais combien tu es possessif, mais tu pourrais l'échanger avec une autre femme. C'est une partouze, après tout." Une pause. "A moins que tu ne préfères un autre genre de divertissement avec ton esclave ?"

Severus sut immédiatement ce que Lucius voulait dire. Son visage demeura insondable. "Laisse-moi te montrer, mon ami," continua-t-il tout en invitant le Maître des Potions à le suivre à l'extérieur. Amelia, à l'autre bout de la chaîne, les suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception pour rapidement accéder à une autre salle.

Celle-ci était bien plus sombre en terme d'ambiance. Les fenêtres avaient été occultées par des rideaux noirs. Un feu crépitait dans un cheminée, ce qui dispensait de la lumière et de la chaleur. Mais quelque chose dans la salle communiquait une impression de détresse. Des chaînes pendaient des murs nus. Il y avait quelques chaises et fauteuils, tous drapés de tissu noir. Une atmosphère indéniablement sinistre régnait dans cette salle, qui fit frissonner Amelia d'effroi. Elle posa les mains sur son ventre comme pour le protéger de son ambiance maléfique.

"Sûrement que ta chère belle-soeur va adorer cet endroit," commenta Severus d'un ton neutre.

"En vérité, elle m'a aidé à décorer et arranger cette salle," expliqua Lucius.

Severus sourit moqueusement. "Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus."

Lucius lui montra une table. "Ici, tu as plusieurs types de fouets si tu souhaites torturer certaines de nos... invitées, sans recourir à nos moyens habituelles pour ce faire. Tu as aussi des matelas si tu veux coucher avec nos prisonnières. Il y a des cordes pour les attacher si tu le souhaites."

"Ah, les prisonnières que Queudver est supposé garder silencieuses ?"

Lucius eut un petit rire. "Oui. Celles-là même. Avery, McNair et Dolohov ont fait un raid hier et nous avons ramené quelques sorcières nées-moldues, avec des femmes moldues aussi. Elles attendent notre plaisir dans mes cachots." Une pause. "Mais tu as déjà ta propre esclave née-moldue, Severus. Tu peux l'amener ici aussi et t'amuser avec elle."

Severus fit oui de la tête. Il réfléchissait – et vite. Quelle était la meilleure option ? Imposer des relations sexuelles à une femme sur le point d'accoucher, au risque de devoir partager ses charmes avec ses frères ? Ou alors lui éviter le traumatisme du viol en la torturant ici ? "On verra, Lucius, on verra. En tout cas, c'est sympa, comme organisation."

Amelia n'était pas du tout rassurée. Comment arriva-t-elle à se contrôler, sans craquer sur place, demeurait un mystère total pour elle. Elle resta calme, malgré la peur qui s'emparait de son coeur. Elle regarda rapidement son Maître. Peut-être... que c'était parce qu'il était là, avec elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ne laisser personne lui faire du mal. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il serait celui qui lui ferait du mal si c'était nécessaire. Le seul à le faire.

"Tu comptes la partager ce soir, Severus ?" demanda Lucius, un air d'envie dans ses yeux bleu pâle.

"Elle m'appartient, Lucius."

"Je sais combien tu es possessif. Mais on se connaît depuis longtemps, toi et moi. Tu peux me considérer... différemment. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu sais."

Severus vit la manœuvre visant à le culpabiliser quelque peu. Il traîna Amelia vers lui par le bras. Puis sa main se posa sur le cou de la jeune sorcière. "Tu vois ça ? C'est un collier. Elle est ma soumise. Elle n'appartient qu'à moi et à moi seulement. Oh, laisse-moi te montrer autre chose." Il lui tourna le cou délicatement. "Tu vois cette cicatrice, là ? Et là ? C'est moi qui les ai faites. Elle est à moi."

Lucius ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. "J'ignorais que tu étais fan de ce type de coutume et de rituel, Severus. Le rituel du sang."

_Intéressant_, songea Amelia. Peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à réunir quelques informations de la part de Lucius Malefoy, sinon du Professeur. Son esprit de Serdaigle ne perdait jamais une opportunité d'apprendre quelque chose.

"C'est là un rituel d'habitude mis en œuvre entre des sorciers et des sorcières de sang-pur. Je sais que tu n'en es pas un, Severus. Et que c'est une sang-de-bourbe. Qui plus est, un rituel entrepris par des époux au cours de leur nuit de noces. Tu n'es pas non plus marié avec elle."

"Je sais. Tu en connais le but. Elle va à un autre homme pour des raisons sexuelles, et je le sais immédiatement."

Lucius ricana. "Oui, c'est certes le but de la chose. Moi aussi, j'ai mordu Narcissa le soir de notre nuit de noces. Je suppose que tu savais ce que tu faisais quand tu le lui as fait ça."

"Oui."

"Mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait avec une esclave. Une esclave sang-de-bourbe."

"Tu l'as dit : je suis un homme possessif. Et j'entends bien garder cette fille pour moi et moi seul." Son regard sombre fixa les yeux bleus de Lucius. Le blond sourit et tapota gentiment l'épaule de son ami.

"Bien sûr. Et si tu ne veux plus d'elle ?"

"Alors je la tuerai," répondit Severus d'un ton pince-sans-rire. "Comme ça, personne d'autre ne l'aura après moi."

Amelia avait gardé les yeux baissés. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de la conversation entre les deux sorciers. Elle espéra que ce n'était là qu'un bluff de la part de son Maître. En même temps, il ne l'avait jamais touché dans un but sexuel. Elle commença à nourrir des doutes à son sujet. Des doutes qu'elle n'osait pas formuler.

Ils sortirent de la « chambre des douleurs », comme Lucius avait nommé cette salle, pour revenir dans la salle de réception principale, où se trouvait tous les autres. Tous les invités étaient à présent arrivés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis sur son « trône » sur l'estrade, en train de bavarder avec une sorcière. Amelia remarqua que leur discussion était plutôt amicale. Cependant, la sorcière en question, malgré son apparence hautaine et ses airs arrogants, regardait son Maître avec une adoration et une soumission totale dans les yeux. Puis, à bien observer cette femme avec attention, Amelia sentit un frisson mêlé de frayeur et de colère la traverser. _Serait-il possible qu'elle puisse être... ?_

Elle ne put achever sa pensée. Severus était plus proche d'elle, avant de poser une main chaude sur le cou de la jeune femme. Elle perçut son souffle tout près de son oreille. "Cette sorcière, qui est en train de parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres... faites attention avec elle. C'est une Légilimens. Elle s'appelle Bellatrix Lestrange."

Amelia hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Oui, il lui avait confirmé le nom. Elle sentit son cœur se remplir de haine et de dégoût. Des sentiments et des souvenirs que son Occlumencie renvoya rapidement dans les tréfonds de son âme.

"C'est la servante favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle réchauffe son lit quand il en sent le besoin. C'est une garce bisexuelle notoire aussi, avec de fortes tendances sadiques."

Amelia fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'elle avait bien reçu le message. _Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet._ A ce stade, la seule chose qui pouvait la rassurer un peu, c'était la puissante présence de son Maître à ses côtés. Il avait gardé sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait montrer à tout le monde présent qu'elle était sienne.

Sa main sur sa peau était chaude. Possessive mais réconfortante. Amelia aurait aimé qu'il laisse sa main sur elle ainsi pour le reste de la soirée. Elle se détendit un peu sous son toucher. Severus le perçut immédiatement et il continua à lui caresser le cou discrètement du bout de ses doigts soigneusement cachés sous l'épaisse chevelure de la jeune sorcière.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres les renvoya tous une fois qu'il eut terminé son discours. Il donna l'exemple en cajolant la sorcière nommée Bellatrix, comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal familier. Non loin du trône, enroulé dans un panier, un énorme serpent était endormi. Ou bien faisait semblant de dormir.

Lucius toucha le bras de Severus. Il était avec Narcissa et il lui fit signe de les suivre. Severus comprit que s'il voulait un peu d'intimité, il devrait vite se déplacer avant que les canapés séparés soient tous pris. Il traîna Amelia par la chaîne. La jeune femme ne put qu'obéir. Toute réaction indiquant le contraire pouvait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses pour tous les deux.

Lucius, avec Narcissa à son bras, désigna à son ami un canapé séparé du reste de la salle par plusieurs panneaux, tout en entrant dans l'espace situé juste à côté. Severus comprit et il traîna Amelia à l'intérieur de celui qu'il lui avait été montré. Là, il sortit sa baguette et tourna le canapé de façon à ce qu'il puisse faire face à l'entrée, au lieu que ce soit son dos qui soit face à l'accès.

D'autres couples entrèrent dans la « salle des plaisirs », suivis par les prostituées et les Mangemorts célibataires. Bientôt, on put entendre des rires et des gémissements. Des plaisanteries étaient échangées ainsi que des comparaisons sur le physique des filles. Severus profita du brouhaha pour donner à voix basse ses instructions à Amelia. "Faites ce que je dis, agissez comme si nous avions toujours fait ça ensemble, ne pleurez pas, ne criez pas. Laissez-moi faire."

D'un geste, il lui ordonna de s'allonger sur le canapé. Puis il l'y rejoignit, en faisant attention au ventre de la jeune femme. Au cas où quelqu'un pourrait juste jeter un œil sur eux, il devait faire semblant. Il lui écarta les jambes et roula la chemise qu'elle portait. Il était toujours entièrement habillé. Il avait allongé sa grande taille sur elle, lui agrippant les poignets d'une prise ferme, comme s'il la forçait. Il enfonça son visage dans le cou de la jeune sorcière. Amelia s'attendait à ce qu'il la morde une fois de plus mais il ne le fit pas.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, lui sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il faisait attention à ne pas lui écraser le ventre. Dans la salle, on pouvait entendre que le son des râles, des grognements, des gémissements, avec quelques rires de temps à autre. Dans l'espace à côté du leur, ils pouvaient entendre Lucius et Narcissa qui prenaient du bon temps ensemble comme mari et femme.

Amelia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son amour perdu, quand elle avait été heureuse avec son amant. Elle songeait au bonheur conjugal qu'elle avait perdu lorsque son fiancé était décédé prématurément quelques semaines seulement avant leur mariage. En même temps, elle était extraordinairement consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. En particulier de l'homme couché sur elle. Tout comme la première fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans sa chambre, à Spinner's End, il ne lui faisait rien. Il ne la mordit même pas dans le cou. Au lieu de cela, ils continuèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre, son regard sombre plongé dans ses yeux verts, avec une intensité sans égale.

Elle se sentait rassurée par sa présence. Elle demeura silencieuse. Elle ne pleurait ni ne gémissait même pas. Elle comprit alors qu'elle lui faisait confiance. C'était incroyable. Dans une telle situation, dans un repaire de Mangemorts, au beau milieu de l'une de leurs orgies, elle sut qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal.

"J'ai confiance en vous, Maître," murmura-t-elle. Lucius grognait son plaisir bruyamment donc elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle était certaine que personne d'autre n'avait pu. Elle était sûre que seul Severus avait perçu ses paroles.

Le Maître des Potions ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prononce ces mots. Il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère, profondément sincère. Alors il relâcha l'un de ses poignets. Lentement, Amelia leva sa main libre vers le visage de l'homme et lui caressa tendrement la joue, avant de réarranger une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, dans un geste très tendre qui émut le sorcier, les yeux de la jeune femme toujours perdus dans son regard sombre. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait cela – ou du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

"J'ai confiance en vous, Maître."

Ces paroles produisirent un effet sur Severus qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Tout à coup, il voulait l'embrasser comme un fou. Il voulait lui faire l'amour. Il voulait l'_aimer_. Avec tendresse. Avec passion. Avec possessivité. Conscient qu'elle pourrait ne pas consentir à son nouveau plan, il reprit fermement les rênes sur ses émotions certes fugaces mais puissantes. "Amelia..." murmura-t-il seulement d'une voix profonde, riche et sensuelle.

Elle était surprise. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom auparavant. Il s'adressait à elle en utilisant l'habituel terme péjoratif « sang-de-bourbe », chez lui, en présence de Queudver ou de tout autre visiteur. Il l'appelait « Mademoiselle Davis » lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans leur chambre. Il avait prononcé son prénom avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il en fût capable. Elle eut un petit sourire encourageant pour lui. Au milieu de ce qui aurait dû être l'enfer se déchaînant contre elle, il lui montrait un côté de lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais montré à quiconque auparavant. Il pouvait être _tendre_.

Severus était sur le point de l'embrasser sur la joue – une option décente à son avis, pour exprimer la tendresse dans leur situation actuelle – quand il entendit un ricanement bruyant. Il leva la tête et vit...

… Avery et McNair, à moitié nus, se tenir à l'entrée de leur espace, devant le canapé, en train de les regarder avec insistance.

"Alors, tu t'amuses bien, Severus ? C'est la première fois qu'on te voit avec une femme," fit McNair.

"Ouais, peut-être que c'est sa toute première fois !" renchérit Avery avec un rictus. Les deux hommes rirent.

Severus perçut le danger tout de suite. Il fit glisser sa baguette discrètement hors de sa manche pour la saisir, prêt à l'action. Juste au cas où. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance. "Remarque brillante, McNair. Comme tu peux le voir, oui, je m'amuse bien. Cependant, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ou de votre attention. Laissez-nous tranquille."

"Oh, non, mon ami," fit Avery. "Tu vois, on aimerait bien que tu respectes nos coutumes. On veut nous aussi notre part de la fille."

"Elle est déjà enceinte. On ne te laissera donc pas de surprise en ce qui concerne un possible résultat," renchérit McNair.

Il se rapprocha de Severus et d'Amelia. Rapide comme l'éclair, le Maître des Potions leva sa baguette et jeta un Maléfice Cuisant sur McNair qui cria de douleur avant de reculer. "Sors – d'ici," gronda Severus envers Avery, les dents serrées, dans une attitude menaçante. "Personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient."

Avery sourit vicieusement. "Très bien. Au cas tu n'aurais pas remarqué, mais il y une partouze en cours ici. On se partage tous nos femmes. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne nous laisses pas avoir une part de la sang-de-bourbe qui est à toi, comme tu le prétends."

"Tu l'as déjà demandé à Lucius ? Tu sous-entends que tu as eu sa femme aussi ?"

Avery se sentit gêné pendant une seconde ou deux. Le coup était bas. "Ne t'amuses pas à comparer Narcissa, une sorcière sang-pur, digne de tout notre respect, avec cette... putain sang-de-bourbe !"

Il avait parlé fort. Un autre Mangemort se tenait à présent aux côtés d'Avery. Mulciber. De mal en pis. "Ah, Mulciber, regarde ça ! Severus qui défend sa petite putain sang-de-bourbe !"

Mulciber rit. "Allons, Avery. Tu sais bien que Severus a toujours eu un certain goût pour les sang-de-bourbes. Rappelle-toi cette rouquine de chez Gryffondor, quand on était à Poudlard !"

"Oui, elle avait fini par le laisser tomber, je m'en souviens. Tout ça parce qu'il avait dit alors la vérité, en l'appelant sang-de-bourbe ! Tu parles d'une amitié, hein, Severus ? Ils étaient où, tes vrais amis alors, quand cette pute de chez Gryffondor t'a largué ?"

Les deux hommes rirent de bon coeur. Severus était devenu pâle comme un fantôme. Le fantôme de Lily dansant devant ses yeux. Le mot « sang-de-bourbe » résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Ses traits tristes et en colère. Sa tentative déplorable pour s'excuser auprès d'elle alors, devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le regret le plus profond de son coeur.

"Alors, Severus, on se ramollit encore une fois pour une sang-de-bourbe ?"

"A moins que tu puisses nous prouver le contraire ?"

Severus sentit aussi que sa faiblesse pouvait apparaître au grand jour. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Son esprit calcula très vite pour trouver la meilleure action à suivre – que finalement il savait déjà laquelle serait. Il jeta un regard furtif à Amelia, avec une expression d'excuse dans les yeux. Il se souleva d'elle, en se détournant des deux hommes – pour cacher le fait qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert sa braguette – et il saisit Amelia par le bras.

"Je vais vous prouver que je ne me ramollis pas pour une sang-de-bourbe, même si elle est ma propre esclave."

"Très bien, laisse-nous l'avoir, chacun son tour," suggéra Avery. "Je veux dire, nous trois. Moi, Mulciber et McNair à qui tu as jeté un sort de manière si injuste."

Amelia gémit si faiblement que seul Severus l'entendit. Il la regarda. "Non, je crois que je connais un meilleur moyen. Et si... nous allions vérifier ça... dans la chambre des douleurs ?"

"La chambre des douleurs, Severus ?" fit Avery avec surprise.

"Oui. Je la torturerai là-bas et vous la laisserez tranquille. Je la torturerai pour que vous voyez bien que je ne me ramollis pas pour une sang-de-bourbe."

"Tu peux faire ça, Severus ?" demanda Mulciber avec des doutes dans la voix. "J'aimerais bien voir ça. Je ne suis pas convaincu que tu puisse le faire en vérité."

"Je n'ai qu'une parole. Je la torturerai et vous serez d'accord que je ne craque pas pour les sang-de-bourbes. Je la torturerai pour votre plaisir si vous le voulez mais en échange, vous ou n'importe qui d'autre ici ne la toucherez pas. Elle est à moi et à moi seul. Alors, c'est d'accord ?"

Les deux Mangemorts se regardèrent. Avery n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Oui, c'est d'accord, Severus," dit Mulciber quand il se rappela qu'il savait parler. Avery se contenta de consentir d'un hochement de tête.

Amelia commença à trembler. Elle avait compris à quel terrible pacte Severus s'était soumis afin de la protéger de ces hommes. Elle se rappela en effet ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant qu'ils quittent Spinner's End : _"Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne laisser personne vous faire du mal. Si ça doit arriver, alors ce sera à moi de le faire – et à moi uniquement. Vous êtes ma propriété."_

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement. Elle était consciente qu'il avait fait cette horrible suggestion à ses frères Mangemorts afin de lui épargner un mauvais moment en leur compagnie. Elle se souvenait du viol dont elle avait été victime, huit mois auparavant. Si cela devait se reproduire, elle se laisserait mourir.

Amelia suivit Severus dans une sorte de brouillard. Les trois hommes leur emboîtèrent le pas et ils entrèrent tous la salle des douleurs. Elle pria seulement que son Maître savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais même les plans les mieux échafaudés peuvent parfois dérailler.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Comment Severus va-t-il faire avec Amelia ? Les voilà tous les deux dans un beau pétrin... et ça risque de ne pas s'arranger. Mais ça, vous le saurez au chapitre suivant.** **A votre avis, quoi d'autre de pire et/ou d'inattendu risque-t-il de se passer dans la "chambre des douleurs" ? J'espère que Severus sait ce qu'il fait... Bon, on peut lui faire confiance.**

**J'espère avoir gardé tout le monde - y compris les Malefoy et les 3 anciens copains à Severus - fidèles à eux-mêmes.**

**J'aime bien aussi commencer à semer des petits indices sur l'histoire personnelle de Severus et celle d'Amelia.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques et autres commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Surtout que je publie avec régularité, je ne vous oublie pas, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Alors ne m'oubliez pas non plus, eh ? LOL**


	14. Chapitre 13 Confiance et torture

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 13 – Confiance et torture **

"Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons-nous ici ?... Rogue et sa putain sang-de-bourbe..." fit la grande sorcière qu'Amelia avait déjà vu auparavant en train de converser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix Lestrange. La situation ne pouvait pas aller pire – selon Severus. Elle avait déjà empiré selon Amelia. _Cette tortionnaire... Cette meurtrière..._

Le fait était que Severus ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, à moins de laisser Amelia être violée par les trois hommes qui les avaient escortés jusqu'à la chambre des douleurs. Il se sentit piégé entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Severus décida d'ignorer Bellatrix. Mais elle se montrait insistante. "Tu souhaites t'amuser un peu, Rogue ?"

"Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Bella, tu veux ?!"

Elle eut un rire hystérique, de ce caquètement malade qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Severus ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'un jour, quelqu'un devrait torturer Bella rien que pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Maintenant qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur, il se serait dévoué fort volontiers pour cette tâche.

Avery prit Bellatrix par le bras. "Il a fait un pacte avec nous, Bella. Soit nous violons son esclave sang-de-bourbe, soit il la torture. Il a décidé qu'il la torturerait."

Bellatrix regarda Severus. "Ca ne me surprend pas. Toujours aussi possessif." Puis elle tourna son attention vers la jeune sorcière née-moldue. "C'est donc toi la sang-de-bourbe qu'il a tellement envie de garder pour lui tout seul."

Amelia choisit de ne pas la regarder, gardant à l'esprit que la sorcière Mangemort était une Légilimens. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne certaines choses de son propre passé non plus. Elle garda les yeux baissés dans une attitude d'humilité. Bellatrix eut un sourire moqueur. Son regard aux paupières lourdes descendit vers le ventre de la jeune sorcière enceinte. "Oh, et tu es tellement grosse. Tu ne vas pas l'avoir ici, hein ?!" demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement compatissant. "Nous n'avons pas besoin que ce... sang impur pollue notre maison !" Elle commença à lui caresser le visage. Amelia sentit un dégoût absolu à son toucher. Pourtant, elle demeura immobile. Elle était sûre d'une seule chose : la femme Mangemort ne l'avait pas reconnue. Jusque là.

Les autres hommes rirent – à l'exception de Severus, bien entendu. "Laisse-la tranquille, Bella. On ne doit pas toucher ce qui ne nous appartient pas." Sa voix profonde, veloutée, avait grondé l'ordre. Cependant, ses paroles avaient été prononcées d'une manière si détachée, si impérieuse, que Bellatrix recula.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire, Rogue ?" demanda-t-elle à la place. "Nous montrer qu'elle est vraiment à toi ?" Elle caqueta. "On a ici suffisamment de quoi la marquer comme du bétail. Ou bien tu peux l'attacher sur ces matelas et la prendre de n'importe quelle manière bien cochonne qui pourrait traverser ton esprit malade !" Elle caqueta encore.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de prendre Amelia par le bras et la traîna vers un mur où des chaînes pendaient du plafond. Elle regarda les chaînes, comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle affichait un air terrifié mais cacha sa peur du mieux qu'elle put.

Severus la poussa gentiment contre le mur, afin que le ventre de la jeune femme se retrouve tout contre, son dos vers les autres. Puis, d'un mouvement vif sur la chemise qu'elle portait, il la déchira, découvrant ainsi son dos. Elle cria de surprise.

"Amelia... Ne bougez pas. Restez comme ça, votre ventre sera protégé. Vous pouvez crier mais ne bougez surtout pas," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, pour elle seulement l'entendre. De loin, on avait l'impression qu'il était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Sa voix était tellement rassurante, presque tendre, sûrement attentionnée, au point qu'Amelia tourna son visage vers lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Puis elle sentit quelque chose passer en elle : le regard pénétrant du sorcier lui disait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas – et qu'il ne pouvait pas – traduire en mots, cependant c'était suffisamment puissant pour elle se sentir plus calme désormais.

"J'ai confiance en vous, Maître."

Severus était ému par ses paroles. Il était sur le point de la torturer mais elle lui faisait confiance !

Il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser tout cela. Sur un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour des poignets de la jeune femme. Les chaînes soulevèrent les bras d'Amelia. Puis elle sentit le corps de l'homme quitter le sien, la chaleur irradiant de sa forte présence disparaissant.

"Oh, Rogue va torturer sa sang-de-bourbe !" caqueta Bellatrix en chantonnant, au milieu des éclats de rire des trois autres hommes. "Rogue va torturer sa sang-de-bourbe !"

Severus la regarda méchamment ainsi que les trois autres hommes qui l'avait obligé à se plier à un acte aussi horrible. Conscient que cela pouvait épargner à la jeune sorcière un acte encore plus horrible d'être commis contre sa personne, Severus sut que cette raison n'était pas suffisante pour l'exonérer de ce qu'il était sur le point de lui faire. Il se dirigea vers la table et sélectionna un fouet. Pas trop lourd, pas trop épais, afin qu'il ne puisse pas lui faire trop mal. Il le fit craquer avant de lancer le premier coup.

Amelia entendit le son du craquement du fouet avant que sa peau n'en sente la brûlure. Elle cria de surprise. Après quelques coups, elle essaya de contenir sa douleur mais elle se laissa aller. Elle laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues, des gémissements de douleur s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Elle se concentra sur son enfant pour le protéger. C'était la chose la plus importante à faire dans ces circonstances. C'était douloureux certes, mais elle savait que les coups étaient administrés par une main qui ne souhaitait pas lui faire du mal en premier. Par un homme qui avait préféré lui faire du mal lui-même plutôt que de laisser d'autres le faire. Par un homme qui ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui éviter que lui soit infligé plus de douleur que nécessaire. Par un homme en qui elle avait confiance.

Amelia n'avait jamais été fouettée. A l'exception des gifles habituelles et du traitement sévère – parties de toute une comédie – que Severus lui infligeait à Spinner's End, en présence de Queudver, à l'exception des quelques brutalités qu'elle avait subie aux mains des Mangemorts au moment de sa capture après le raid sur la propriété des Coeurdaigle, elle n'avait jamais été torturée ni même maltraitée.

Sauf à une seule occasion. Quand elle avait été violée. La douleur et la souffrance avait été bien pire. Parce que l'homme qui lui avait fait ça, voulait lui faire du mal, l'humilier, abuser d'elle de manière égoïste, pour prendre son plaisir de façon cruelle.

A présent, la situation était différente. Bien entendu, les coups de fouet étaient douloureux. Son dos la brûlait intensément car les blessures du fouet s'ajoutaient les unes aux autres, lui lacérant la chair de plus en plus profondément. Pourtant, elle savait que son Maître n'en éprouvait aucun plaisir. Il avait consenti à la torturer pour qu'elle ne soit pas violée. Il ne tirait aucune satisfaction de son humiliation. Il faisait seulement de son mieux pour la protéger. Elle le sentait dans ses coups. Alors elle endura avec force d'âme, lui faisant confiance qu'il s'arrêterait avant que la douleur puisse excéder son endurance.

Après une vingtaine de coups, Severus sentit une soudaine chaleur lui envahir le corps. Non pas que l'exercice auquel il se livrait l'excitait. C'était différent. Son sang brûlait comme jamais il l'avait fait auparavant. Il s'arrêta, comme si son sang lui avait ordonné de le faire. De plus, le dos de la jeune femme était couvert de sang, preuve suffisante s'il en était qu'il l'avait assez torturée. Cependant, il devait se montrer prudent – ses frères Mangemorts pourraient en vouloir plus. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, il se dirigea vers Amelia et commença à défaire avec la magie les chaînes qui enserraient ses poignets.

"Eh, Severus, c'est tout ce que tu vas lui faire ?" dit Avery, quelque peu déçu.

Lentement, Severus se tourna vers l'homme. "J'ai besoin de ses services chez moi, afin que je puisse travailler efficacement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si elle ne peut y exécuter ses devoirs envers moi, je serai moins disponible pour notre Maître. Il ne serait pas content non plus de savoir que j'ai abîmé le cadeau qu'il m'a fait, tu ne crois pas ? Et toi, Avery, tu ne souhaiterais pas que notre service à notre Maître soit moins efficace, n'est-ce pas ?"

Avery fut surpris par cet argument. La mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours été un moyen pratique pour faire avancer un point de vue. Au moins selon l'opinion de Severus. Et surtout en présence de Bellatrix. Severus était bien conscient de tous ces paramètres et il savait comment en jouer. Il jouait à ce petit jeu depuis si longtemps déjà ! Avery approuva de la tête et laissa tomber. "Ca va, j'en ai eu suffisamment. Il est temps pour moi de retourner dans la salle des plaisirs et m'y amuser."

_Oui, c'est ça, vas-y – et vite,_ songea Severus. Il jeta un regard mauvais aux deux autres, Mulciber et McNair. Le premier suivit Avery tandis que le second choisit de rester. Il avait repéré une sorcière née-moldue terrée dans un coin de la chambre des douleurs. Il avait décidé qu'une sang-de-bourbe en valait bien une autre – digne de ses attentions de Mangemort, c'est-à-dire prendre son plaisir avec elle même de manière non-consensuelle.

Seule Bellatrix demeura. Elle fixa l'homme grand tout vêtu de noir, un regard fou et malfaisant dans les yeux. "Je crois que _moi_, je pourrai me distraire avec la sang-de-bourbe et avec... toi, Rogue !" Elle sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide. "_ENDOLORIS_ !" vociféra-t-elle en direction d'Amelia.

Severus le vit immédiatement. Par pur réflexe, il se jeta entre la jeune sorcière et l'Endoloris. Qui le cueillit nettement. Malgré sa résistance au maléfice, il hurla brièvement. Il s'accrocha à elle, tout en la protégeant de son corps pour lui épargner la douleur.

Amelia laissa échapper un cri d'horreur. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un subir l'Endoloris avant. Severus lui avait demandé de ne pas réagir en face de tout mauvais traitement qui pourrait lui tomber dessus, mais elle ne pouvait demeurer indifférente. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle tenta de le retenir mais il était bien trop lourd pour sa petite taille. Il se laissa choir sur les genoux, l'entraînant avec elle dans une tentative désespérée de faire un rempart de son propre corps.

Bellatrix arrêta son maléfice. Elle fut d'abord surprise de voir une jeune née-moldue, propriété d'un Mage Noir qui l'avait reçue comme esclave, qui avait dû endurer des mauvais traitements et autres horreurs chez lui, entre ses mains, se montrer aussi attentionnée envers ce même Mage Noir. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux ? C'était le moment ou jamais de le savoir. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur sa bouche.

Amelia leva les yeux vers l'autre sorcière. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un grand risque à agir ainsi, Bellatrix étant une Légilimens. Même si elle avait bien fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. Elle lui renvoya un regard vide, même si à l'intérieur de son âme, elle éprouvait une haine pure pour ce que cette sorcière maléfique venait de faire. Ainsi que pour les autres actes qu'elle avait déjà commis par le passé et qui habitaient toujours son souvenir.

La jeune née-moldue était à genoux, les mains sur les épaules de son Maître, un regard déterminé dans les yeux. Elle lança un regard mauvais à Bellatrix avec une certaine dose de courage et d'audace.

Bellatrix sourit de manière moqueuse et malveillante. "Tu es une imbécile, sang-de-bourbe."

Un silence durant laquelle elle leva sa baguette. Amelia ferma les yeux et se prépara à la douleur qui ne manquerait pas de venir bientôt. _Je ne vais pas mourir. Je vais seulement souffrir un peu._

"_ENDOLORIS_ !" siffla Bellatrix.

L'Endoloris frappa nettement Amelia. Elle tomba sur le corps de Severus, en hurlant à pleins poumons. Elle songea que le fouet avait brûlé sa peau de manière infernale. Maintenant, elle était en enfer. Tout son corps était en feu tandis que des milliers d'éclats de verre lui perçaient la peau comme autant d'aiguilles. Elle s'accrocha au corps de Severus dans une emprise désespérée sur la réalité. La seule pensée fut pour son enfant – en se concentrant avec force pour le protéger.

Après un moment qui lui semblait être une éternité pour elle – mais qui ne dura en fait que quelques secondes seulement – elle sentit deux mains la saisir et la pousser de côté. "Arrête ça, Bella !" entendit-elle un homme vociférer. Une fois de plus, Severus était intervenu. "Non, c'est à MOI qu'elle appartient !" l'entendit-elle hurler. Puis le maléfice s'arrêta. Il y eut une sorte de combat ou de dispute, deux personnes s'invectivant l'une l'autre, un homme et une femme. La femme avait une voix haut-perchée et déplaisante. L'homme, au contraire, avait une voix très profonde, riche, qui semblait si réconfortante qu'Amelia souhaitait que ce soit là la dernière sensation qu'elle pourrait ressentir avant de mourir. Parce qu'elle en était sûre, cette fois-ci, elle allait mourir.

La dispute cessa après qu'elle entende l'homme – Severus – dire à la femme – Bellatrix – que la fille lui appartenait, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la punir. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit avant ?! Nous ne devons pas toucher ce qui n'est pas à NOUS !"

Après cela, elle sentit deux mains lui saisir les bras encore une fois et la traîner hors de la chambre des douleurs. Amelia se sentait si faible, si douloureuse, qu'elle était incapable de se rappeler si elle était sortie de la salle sur ses deux jambes. Sa seule pensée fut pour son bébé. Puis tout plongea dans le noir.

Severus remarqua que la jeune sorcière s'était évanouie. Il lui jeta un sort de Lévitation pour qu'il puisse la porter sans effort. Il voulait voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était toujours assis sur son trône, à caresser Nagini, à l'autre bout de la salle de réception. L'homme se trouvait seul. Severus l'interpréta comme sa chance pour s'échapper des lieux sans provoquer une émeute chez les autres. Voldemort était craint de ses adeptes mais Severus savait que parfois, l'homme pouvait être bien plus ouvert à la raison que l'on ne pourrait jamais le croire. A condition de mettre en avant les bons arguments et de manière convaincante.

Severus s'approcha de l'estrade avec précaution. Il s'agenouilla devant le trône. "Maître..." fit-il respectueusement.

"Oui, Severus ?" demanda Voldemort avec nonchalance, tout en continuant à caresser son animal familier.

"Maître... J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi maintenant."

"Et pourquoi donc, Severus ? Tu n'aimes pas la petite fête que je donne ?"

"Bien sûr que si, Maître. Mais mon esclave... elle n'est pas en bonne forme et j'ai besoin d'elle pour vous servir mieux que jamais. Je vous demande la permission, Maître, de quitter la fête afin de m'occuper de ses blessures. De plus, j'ai du travail pour vous qui requiert mon attention dans mon labo à la maison. Maître."

Voldemort fixa Severus. "Regarde-moi."

Le Maître des Potions savait qu'il était parti pour un tour de Légilimencie. Il rencontra le regard de son Maître avec confiance comme il le faisait habituellement. Après quelques secondes, Voldemort parla doucement. "Des blessures que tu lui as infligé toi-même, Severus. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as... abîmé le cadeau que je t'ai donné ?"

A ce stade, Severus savait qu'il devait baratiner quelque peu. "Mes frères Mangemorts croyaient que je me ramollissais pour une sang-de-bourbe, Maître. Je devais leur prouver que non. Je ne ramollis par pour elle. Ni pour n'importe quelle autre sang-de-bourbe non plus. Je devais leur montrer que je sais comment tenir les sang-de-bourbes pour ce qu'elles sont vraiment : des servantes utiles et des jouets appropriés."

Voldemort tourna le regard vers le corps en lévitation de la jeune sorcière. Severus laissa échapper un souffle imperceptible. Il savait quelque part, il avait réussi à convaincre son Maître. "On dirait que tu as joué un peu fort avec elle cette fois, Severus. Fais attention. Tu peux partir. Par ailleurs... je ne crois pas que nos hôtes ici seraient ravis d'avoir leur demeure souillée par son sang impur et celui de sa progéniture."

Severus approuva de la tête. Il sut qu'il avait remporté la partie. "Non, Maître. Merci, Maître."

Voldemort le renvoya d'un geste ennuyé du poignet. Severus s'inclina une autre fois, pour embrasser le pan de la robe du Mage Noir dans un geste empli de dévotion. Puis il sortit de la salle avec le corps de sa jeune esclave toujours en lévitation à ses côtés. Au rez-de-chaussée, il demanda à un elfe de maison de récupérer son manteau de voyage. Il l'enfila et réarrangea le châle sur le corps d'Amelia. Ils quittèrent tous les deux très vite le manoir. Une fois à l'extérieur des portails, Severus annula le Charme de Lévitation et la prit dans ses bras délicatement, avant de Transplaner chez lui.

* * *

Ils Transplanèrent dans l'appentis de la cour intérieur, son point de Transplanage privé. Dehors, il pleuvait fort sur Spinner's End. Severus soupira. Au moins, ils étaient tous les deux hors de danger – pour le moment. Il laissa échapper quelques tremblements, séquelles de l'Endoloris qu'il avait reçu de Bellatrix. A distance, Severus leva les sortilèges de garde placés sur sa maison et ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils passent tous les deux le minimum de temps à l'extérieur.

Il prit Amelia dans ses bras, en réarrangeant son châle pour la protéger de la pluie. Elle revint à elle, ses yeux toujours troubles. "Maître..."

"Shhh... Amelia... Nous sommes à la maison. N'ayez pas peur. Nous sommes à la maison."

"Maison ?" fit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Elle ferma les yeux dans une expression évidente de soulagement. "Maison..."

Il lui prit le bras et le posa sur son épaule. "Accrochez-vous à moi."

Traverser à pied la distance séparant l'appentis de la maison fut suffisant pour les tremper, tellement la pluie tombait à seaux. A un moment, Amelia commença à se tordre, comme si prise d'une convulsion. Mais Severus était solide. Il parvint à la porter malgré les mouvements nerveux, presque brusques, de la jeune femme. Elle souffrait. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, il la mena au salon et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il jeta un charme pour sécher les vêtements de la sorcière, puis sur les siens, avant de démarrer un feu. Puis il la transporta à l'étage, dans leur chambre. Elle gémit : reprendre conscience l'avait ramenée à la douleur.

Severus la fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de leur chambre. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir bien droite pour que son dos n'entre en contact avec quoi que ce soit qui puisse aggraver ses blessures. Il lui enleva le châle et la débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit. "Restez comme ça. Je vais chercher du dictame pour vos blessures."

Amelia approuva de la tête et fit de son mieux pour rester droite. Mais l'Endoloris avait laissé des traces sur elle. Elle commença à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Elle n'avait jamais été exposée à ce Maléfice avant et elle ne pouvait pas en connaître les effets secondaires. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, une main sur le ventre, l'autre sur le visage.

Severus fut rapide. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, pour la trouver en pleurs. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. C'était lui qui lui avait fait ça ! Il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir tout près d'elle. Il posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. "Je suis désolée, Maître !"

"Non, ne le soyez pas. Vous vous êtes comportée admirablement. Maintenant, laissez-moi faire. Je vais appliquer le dictame en premier, afin que vos blessures ne laissent pas trop de cicatrices sur votre peau." Il humecta un tissu propre avec la potion et commença à l'appliquer doucement sur le dos de la jeune femme, qui laissa échapper un gémissement de soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son corps se remit à trembler. Severus lui expliqua que c'était seulement une conséquence de son exposition à l'Endoloris. Il était conscient qu'elle n'y avait jamais été soumise. Elle n'avait pas acquis sa résistance à ce Maléfice.

"Est-ce que ça aura... des effets... sur mon bébé ?" parvint-elle à demander.

"Aucune idée," répondit Severus avec franchise. "Je ne sais pas, pour vous dire la vérité. Je n'ai jamais entendu d'une femme enceinte qui aurait subi l'Endoloris." Ou plutôt si, il y en avait eu mais elles avaient été tuées peu de temps après. Cependant, Severus estima judicieux de ne pas le mentionner. Il continua son traitement. Il étala un onguent de sa composition sur sa peau pour accélérer le processus de guérison.

"C'est un onguent que j'ai fabriqué à partir d'Essence de Murlap. Ca devrait aider à la cicatrisation de vos blessures et faire office de pansement." Il vérifia aussi ses autres blessures mineures : certains coups de fouet avaient touché ses bras et ses épaules. Il les traita avec l'aide de quelques charmes de guérison qu'il connaissait. Puis il l'amena vers le lit. "A présent, vous allez être une bonne fille et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, hein ?"

"Oui, Maître..." Amelia obéit et le laissa la mettre au lit et la border. Elle était vraiment touchée par ses manières attentionnées. C'était là une qualité toujours surprenante à voir en lui.

"Je viendrai vous voir de temps à autre. Maintenant que Queudver n'est plus ici, nous pouvons laisser la porte ouverte, pour que je puisse vous entendre si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Maître !" Elle lui attrapa le bras. "Maître... Et vous ? Vous devez être fatigué..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. De plus, je vais vite revenir. J'ai quelques derniers petits détails à régler d'abord ici. Je veux que vous dormiez." Ce disant, il sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sortilège de sommeil. Amelia ferma les yeux et lui lâcha le bras. Severus resta quelques secondes de plus, écartant une boucle des cheveux de la jeune femme.

"Me pardonnerez-vous un jour, pour ce que je vous ai fait ce soir ?" murmura-t-il.

Severus se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Il reviendrait d'ici quelques minutes, après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien remis en place les sortilèges de garde autour de sa maison. Il voulait être seul aussi pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Surtout le lien qu'il avait partagé avec Amelia quand ils avaient été seuls dans la salle des plaisirs, juste avant d'être interrompu par la désagréable intrusion de ses frères Mangemorts. C'était là un point sur lequel il avait besoin de méditer.

Après tout, il n'était pas supposé ressentir quoi que ce soit pour sa jeune esclave.

* * *

Severus revint dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait sécurisé sa maison. Il se sentait fatigué aussi. Drainé par les événements de la nuit. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Amelia était profondément endormie, grâce à son sortilège de sommeil. Puis il se glissa entre les draps.

Elle était endormie mais son corps était toujours agité de tremblements. Les effets secondaires de l'Endoloris que Severus connaissait si bien. Même s'il avait surmonté et vaincu ces effets tout seul, il ne pouvait la laisser souffrir ainsi. Il fit la seule chose qu'il savait pouvoir la soulager. Le contact physique avec un autre corps. Il l'attira vers lui, glissant un bras sous le cou, pour que la tête de la jeune femme puisse reposer sur sa propre épaule confortablement. Son autre main trouva tout naturellement une place où se poser – sur le ventre distendu. Il pouvait y percevoir les tremblements et pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda si le foetus serait affecté ou pas.

Severus la tint ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Des minutes agréables. Il partageait son lit avec elle depuis des semaines, et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il la tenait si près de lui. De loin, on aurait dit deux amants endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il passa les minutes suivantes à songer à sa réaction dans la salle des plaisirs, avant qu'ils aient été interrompus par Avery et McNair. La façon dont elle lui avait caressé la joue, de manière si douce – comme jamais aucune autre femme ne l'avait fait auparavant. La manière dont elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots qu'aucune autre femme ne lui avait jamais dit auparavant : _J'ai confiance en vous..._ Il avait été à la fois touché et perplexe. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait été sincère alors.

Severus s'endormit quelques minutes après, quand il sentit que les tremblements s'étaient estompés. Elle pourrait en avoir d'autres plus tard mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin de dormir. Lui aussi avait besoin de repos et il lâcha prise, tout en la tenant de manière possessive, comme le ferait un véritable amant.

* * *

**Et voilà... ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre des douleurs. Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? **

**J'espère aussi avoir respecté le caractère de Bellatrix - que ses fans s'expriment, ils sont les bienvenus pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent. Je sais qu'ils sont nombreux. En plus, j'aime bien jouer sur l'interaction entre Severus et Bellatrix, c'est toujours amusant de les voir s'écharper ou presque.  
**

**J'aimerais aussi un peu plus de commentaires/critiques/revues, car si je publie de manière régulière comme une horloge, car je ne vous oublie pas, chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai par contre parfois l'impression que mon lectorat m'oublie, lui ! Grrrrr... Que faut-il que je fasse pour attirer les revues ? De la magie, ce serait pas mal, mais je n'ai pas de baguette magique à dispo. Bon, il y a bien Severus mais vu ce que je lui fais faire, pas sûr qu'il accepte de m'aider... Je crois qu'il aurait même tendance à tourner sa baguette contre moi... LOL**

**Bon, alors, on se décide ? Merci d'avance !**


	15. Chapitre 14 Un combat pour la vie

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 14 – Un combat pour la vie **

Severus se réveilla dans la matinée. Ils n'avaient pas changé de position et il la tenait toujours serrée tout contre lui. Le contact avait été troublant pendant les premières secondes, mais après, il se souvint pourquoi elle était si proche de lui. Pour être honnête, il ne trouvait pas ce contact déplaisant du tout. Il avait même un effet sur lui. Elle était nue sauf pour la petite culotte qu'elle portait. Il pouvait sentir ses seins généreux contre son corps, même à travers sa propre chemise de nuit. Maintenant, voilà qui était _plaisant_. C'était même très agréable.

Ce contact sensuel entre leurs deux corps suscita une réaction bien naturelle chez lui. Severus se sentit durcir dans sa chair, sous sa chemise de nuit. Plus que l'habituelle érection du matin qu'il avait tout comme n'importe quel homme dans la trentaine et en bonne santé. Il se leva du lit et remarqua la turgescence sous son vêtement. Il soupira. C'était douloureux. Il se rendit rapidement à la salle de bains. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer à toutes les fois où il avait accablé Queudver de sarcasmes sur le plaisir solitaire que se donnait le petit sorcier. Mais contrairement à son frère Mangemort, Severus n'avait pas besoin de suggestions extérieures pour parvenir au résultat souhaité. Pour finalement se soulager, il n'eut qu'à penser à Amelia et à l'agréable sensation qu'il avait éprouvée quand il l'avait tenue sous lui ou blottie dans ses bras.

* * *

Amelia se réveilla plus tard dans la matinée. Elle sentait toujours des tremblements agiter son corps, localisés dans son ventre. Elle était inquiète pour son bébé. Elle aurait volontiers accueilli de l'aide de la part d'une Guérisseuse à présent. Le livre que Severus lui avait offert était certes exhaustif. Cependant, comme il avait été écrit par un médecin moldu, bien évidemment, il ne contenait aucune information sur les effets des maléfices sur les grossesses. Elle resta à lire dans le lit.

Severus revint la voir vers midi. Il la trouva réveillée et en train de lire. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux Serdaigles et à leur relation avec les livres en général. La jeune sorcière ne faisait pas exception à cet égard. Elle n'était pas si différente de lui non plus.

"On dirait que vous allez mieux," fit-il doucement tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Oui, Maître. Merci pour vos soins." Une pause. "Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait hier."

"Ne me remerciez pas. Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai fait."

"Ne le soyez pas. Vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire, je suppose."

Il soupira et approuva de la tête. "A présent, laissez-moi regarder votre dos. Le dictame et le Murlap ont dû améliorer votre état."

Amelia ferma son livre et s'assit dans le lit, tournant son dos vers lui pour un examen plus précis. Il commenta que la situation s'était améliorée en effet, qu'il ne lui resterait que quelques cicatrices pas trop visibles. Il appliqua encore un peu d'onguent de Murlap sur les cicatrices restantes. Il vérifia aussi les bras et les épaules et remarqua que là aussi, les blessures avaient disparu grâce à ses charmes de guérison.

La jeune sorcière ne pouvait que s'émerveiller de la douceur des mains de l'homme sur sa peau. Ses gestes étaient précis. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation de lui poser une question. "Maître ?"

"Oui ?"

"Comment... comment cela se fait-il que vous sachiez guérir ? Que vous sachiez utiliser des charmes de guérison ?"

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant sa réponse. Il jeta un regard vers la porte, avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient qu'ils étaient désormais seuls dans la maison.

"Cela fait partie du cursus de formation des Maîtres des Potions. Nous sommes formés à connaître les fonctions biologiques et les maladies car nous autres Maîtres des Potions pouvons concevoir des potions de guérison et autres traitements dont peuvent avoir besoin les Guérisseurs. Les Apprentis en Potions font leur première année avec les Apprentis Guérisseurs. Nous ne sommes pas des Guérisseurs mais nous connaissons quelques petites choses sur les maladies et les blessures magiques."

"Oh. Je vois."

"De plus, travailler dans une école de sorcellerie et de magie vous enseigne quelques trucs en ce qui concerne les blessures. Certaines d'entre elles peuvent arriver dans une salle de cours de Potions. Vous en avez déjà été témoin, quand vous étiez vous-même à l'école."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Je me souviens, dans ma cinquième année, quand un chaudron avait explosé. Il était plein d'un Philtre de Confusion et d'Embrouille en préparation. Vous aviez été vraiment rapide alors. Vous nous aviez tous protégés de ses effets."

Severus fut surpris qu'elle se rappelait de cet incident – un incident qui s'était passé il y avait bien plus de dix ans de cela. Cela n'avait pas été bien joli en effet. Cinq élèves avaient dû passer toute la journée à l'infirmerie et cela aurait pu être pire, si Severus n'était pas intervenu rapidement.

"Vous avez toujours été si... attentionné," dit Amelia doucement.

Severus la fixa de son intense regard sombre. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit de la sorte, sauf, peut-être, Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier lui avait dit une fois qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir près de lui – le jour où il avait tenté de contenir le maléfice enfermé dans la bague des Gaunt et qui avait contaminé la main du vieux Directeur. Selon l'avis de Severus, c'était là le plus proche de ce qu'il aurait pu qualifier « d'attentionné ». Il resta silencieux et continua à soigner les blessures de la jeune femme.

"Voilà," fit Severus gentiment, une fois qu'il eut terminé. "Vous pouvez mettre une chemise de nuit. Pas de travail pour aujourd'hui. Détendez-vous seulement, et reposez-vous."

"Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûr que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi pour que je fasse quelque chose pour vous ?"

"Non." Le ton était final. "Je peux y arriver. C'était le cas, avant que vous veniez ici. Mr Pettigrow n'était pas particulièrement utile et je devais faire beaucoup de tâches tout seul."

_Mr Pettigrow..._ Amelia se mordit la lèvre. "Maître... il ne va pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Vous parlez de Mr Pettigrow ?"

"Oui."

"Non, il ne reviendra pas. Pas pour le moment. A moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait d'autres projets pour lui, comme le renvoyer à nouveau chez moi." Une pause. "Je ne peux pas faire changer d'avis le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Elle le regarda. "Non, bien sûr que non, vous ne le pouvez pas, Maître," dit-elle gentiment, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. "Mais pour le moment, il n'est pas là. J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas avant que j'accouche."

"On peut dire les choses ainsi. J'ose espérer qu'il ne revienne plus _du tout_."

Amelia lui sourit plus franchement cette fois. "J'ai un peu faim. Je peux préparer le repas, Maître."

"Seulement si vous vous sentez capable de le faire. Je veux que vous vous reposiez dans votre état et après... après ce qui s'est passé hier." Severus éprouvait toujours de la honte pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. "Après ce que je vous ai fait." Il aurait beaucoup de mal à abandonner son sentiment de culpabilité.

Amelia perçut qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Elle posa une main délicate sur la joue de l'homme. Le geste le surprit, lui rappelant le même geste de la veille. "Ne culpabilisez pas, Maître. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire. Vous m'avez épargné un destin horrible. Je vous suis lourdement redevable. Vous... Vous avez préservé ma santé mentale et même ma vie, et ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais."

Severus sentit qu'il ne serait pas capable de contrôler ce qui pourrait venir ensuite. Il se leva et lui dit qu'il serait en bas, dans le salon. "Faites seulement attention dans les escaliers."

Amelia fit oui de la tête et se leva du lit aussi. Elle prit une chemise de nuit, la plus fine qu'elle avait dans l'armoire. Elle enfila la robe d'intérieur de soie noire qu'elle portait habituellement par dessus ses vêtements et se rendit lentement à la salle de bains.

* * *

Severus était assis dans son fauteuil, occupé à lire. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Amelia se dandina lentement vers la cuisine. Severus la suivit de son regard perçant. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que malgré son état de femme très enceinte, elle n'en restait pas moins belle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'entendit sortir des ustensiles des placards de la cuisine. Elle prépara le repas et mit la table. Il traversa l'esprit de Severus que sa maison s'emplissait d'une atmosphère accueillante – une ambiance qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Grâce à la présence de cette jeune femme et qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Quelques minutes après, elle appela son Maître et l'invita à manger. Severus entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à table. Il remarqua rapidement qu'Amelia se tenait debout dans un coin, prête à le servir. Il se sentit mal à l'aise pour la première fois. Bien entendu, il avait toujours mangé ainsi, avec elle debout à proximité. Mais il n'avait pas été tout seul alors.

"Maintenant que Mr Pettigrow n'est plus ici, je crois que vous pouvez vous asseoir et prendre vos repas avec moi. Nous n'avons plus besoin de recourir à ce jeu... Amelia."

Le regard de la jeune sorcière rencontra le sien. Le rat n'était plus là et il pouvait aussi utiliser son prénom. Il avait rapidement laissé tomber l'usage forcé de « sang-de-bourbe » - sans regret aucun. Une décision qu'elle approuva, bien évidemment, même si elle en avait compris le but. "Maître... Je ne veux pas vous déranger en aucune manière. Je peux manger plus tard..." _Comme je l'ai toujours fait avant._

"Non. Par ailleurs, je veux que vous mangiez correctement. Asseyez-vous et mangez. Maintenant."

C'était là un ordre, qu'Amelia interpréta comme tel. Elle sortit un verre, une assiette, une cuillère, une fourchette et un couteau. Elle se servit et s'assit, en face de lui. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Quand il eut fini, Severus se leva de sa chaise. Pourtant, avant de quitter la cuisine, il se tourna vers elle. "A partir de maintenant, et aussi longtemps que nous serons seuls, vous mangerez avec moi." Là aussi, son ton était final.

Amelia le savait et elle se soumit à son ordre. "Oui, Maître." Elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il soit courtois avec elle. Sa compagnie promettait d'être agréable d'une certaine manière. Elle pourrait même en apprendre ainsi plus sur lui.

Elle s'occupa de la table et fit la vaisselle. Elle pouvait encore ressentir des tremblements dans son ventre qui l'obligeaient à arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle parvint à terminer ses tâches et s'assit, les deux mains sur le ventre, comme si elle était soudainement épuisée.

Elle était toujours assise là quand Severus, intrigué par le silence provenant de la cuisine, jeta un coup d'oeil pour vérifier ce qu'il s'y passait. Comme elle avait le dos tourné vers la porte, elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Il était entré à pas de loup, comme à son habitude. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit se raidir pendant une seconde ou deux.

"Maître !"

"Amelia... Ca va aller ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Je ne sais pas... C'est juste que je continue à ressentir des tremblements, concentrés sur mon ventre. J'espère que..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "J'espère que mon bébé ne souffrira pas de séquelles, c'est tout."

Severus n'avait aucune réponse à sa question. Il comprit son inquiétude mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour pour la soulager. "Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer pour la naissance. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Elle posa une main sur la sienne, qui reposait toujours sur son épaule. "Oui, je l'espère, Maître. Je l'espère."

Il ne savait pas quoi dire dans une telle situation. Il n'avait pas de réponses. "A présent, retournez au lit et reposez-vous. C'est là encore la meilleure chose à faire dans votre état."

Amelia consentit d'un signe de tête et le laissa la guider à l'étage. Une fois là-haut, elle s'allongea sur le lit. Severus quitta la chambre après s'être assuré qu'elle était correctement installée. Il laissa la porte délibérément ouverte, pour pouvoir l'entendre si elle l'appelait, comme il le lui avait ordonné si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il avait aussi supprimé le sortilège de silence qu'il avait jeté sur sa chambre, maintenant que Queudver n'était plus là.

Elle lut un peu puis dormit pendant une heure ou deux. Severus monta à l'étage avec sa furtivité habituelle pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle s'était endormie et il quitta la chambre satisfait qu'elle se repose quelque peu. Vers sept heures du soir, elle descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Severus revint de son labo de potions à la cave, et il fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur.

Il lui demanda comment elle se sentait. Amelia lui dit qu'elle avait dormi et qu'en effet, elle allait mieux. Les tremblements avaient diminué d'intensité bien qu'elle les ressentit toujours plus ou moins régulièrement. Elle le rassura sur ce point, qu'avec plus de repos, ils devraient finir par disparaître. Il hocha la tête et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Il remarqua qu'elle avait mis deux assiettes sur la table. On pouvait faire confiance aux Serdaigles pour comprendre vite.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Cependant, c'était un silence sociable. Puis Amelia fit la vaisselle et demanda à son Maître la permission d'aller se coucher, ce que Severus lui accorda bien évidemment. Elle monta à l'étage, prit soin d'elle dans la salle de bains et alla au lit avec son livre sur la grossesse et l'accouchement, un livre qui était devenu plus qu'un livre. C'était comme un ami pour elle, sa possession la plus importante en cet instant précis.

Elle n'avait aucune idée combien cela serait encore plus vrai dans les heures à venir.

* * *

Amelia se leva au milieu de la nuit. Les tremblements agitaient toujours son corps, mais plus fortement cette fois. Elle sentit la présence de Severus dans le lit et cela la rassura. Elle essaya de se calmer et massa son ventre, en espérant que cela puisse arrêter les tremblements. Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas. Pourtant, à écouter son corps, elle pouvait discerner un rythme qui était différent cette fois.

Les tremblements la balayaient de manière régulière. Ils étaient concentrés sur son ventre mais avec l'étrange sensation que quelque chose poussait en elle. Cette fois, seul son ventre tremblait, et non tout son corps, comme auparavant.

Amelia voulait prendre son livre et le lire mais elle ne pouvait décemment le faire, avec Severus endormi à ses côtés. Lui aussi avait besoin de dormir et il s'était montré si gentil, si attentionné, si prévenant avec elle ces derniers temps. Non, elle attendrait le moment où il sortirait du lit. Il se pourrait même qu'elle se rendorme entre temps.

Elle somnola jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'aube. Elle accueillit la faible lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les volets et les rideaux, avec un soulagement certain. Elle essaya de se rappeler quel jour c'était aujourd'hui. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour compter les jours à rebours jusqu'au Premier de l'An.

Le 9 Janvier.

Une autre douleur s'empara de son corps encore une fois. Plus fortement cette fois. Une douleur rapidement suivie d'une autre, puis d'une autre, et encore d'une autre. Toujours sur un rythme régulier.

Alors Amelia réalisa ce qu'il se passait en elle. Les tremblements qu'elle avait ressenti n'étaient pas des effets secondaires de l'Endoloris. C'étaient des contractions. Elle était sur le point d'accoucher.

Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui allait très probablement se passer dans les prochaines heures, Amelia fut saisit par deux sentiments contradictoires. D'une part, elle se sentait soulagée que les tremblements n'étaient en fait que des contractions, et rien d'autre. La naissance était un processus naturel, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. D'autre part, elle était anxieuse : elle n'était pas supposée donner naissance _maintenant_. Elle était au moins trois semaines en avance sur la date de naissance prévue. A moins qu'elle se soit complètement trompée dans ses calculs ? Non. Il avait été facile de déterminer la date exacte de la conception – le jour où elle avait été violée.

Son esprit Serdaigle lui murmura une autre possibilité : que l'Endoloris puisse avoir déclenché le processus de la naissance. Les tremblements avaient affecté son corps et son utérus plus précisément, ce qui aurait provoqué le travail. L'uterus étant un muscle, il avait été particulièrement sensible aux tremblements.

Amelia s'accrocha à cette explication pour calmer sa détresse. Elle essaya de se rendormir mais les douleurs étaient bien trop puissantes maintenant pour qu'elle puisse même somnoler. Elle ne souhaitait pas inquiéter Severus. Elle resta immobile, en tentant de se calmer – ce qu'elle parvint à faire dans une certaine mesure.

* * *

Severus se réveilla et sortit rapidement la chambre. Il se prépara en un temps record, prit une tasse de thé comme seul petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre dans son labo de potions, où il passa toute la matinée. La jeune femme semblait dormir d'un sommeil tranquille. Il n'osa pas la déranger car elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Elle était allongée sur le côté, le dos tourné vers lui, par conséquent il ne pouvait pas voir si elle était endormie ou pas.

Amelia parvint à se lever du lit. Entre deux contractions, elle put se rendre à la salle de bains, se préparer et préparer la chambre pour la naissance. Parce que désormais, elle en était convaincue : elle donnerait naissance aujourd'hui même. Il valait mieux être prêt alors. Elle étala un vieux drap propre sur le fauteuil et s'y assit, son fidèle livre en main, en essayant de se concentrer sur les douleurs pour mesurer leur durée et leur rythme, comme expliqué dans le livre.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit du liquide s'écouler entre ses cuisses. Elle venait de perdre les eaux. Plus tard, une douleur plus forte que les précédentes, lui poignarda le corps. Elle se sentit comme si on lui déchirait le corps en deux. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri. A cet instant, elle se sentit très seule et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, autant à cause de la solitude que de la douleur. Le combat venait tout juste de commencer.

* * *

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ceux de mes lecteurs/lectrices qui laissent des revues de manière anonyme (sans passer par un compte ) et auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, ne serait-ce que pour les remercier. Ce que je profite de faire ici.**

**Bon, sinon, qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Severus est-il toujours fidèle à lui-même ? Je pense qu'il a infiniment plus de compassion dans le fond de son coeur et de son âme que les apparences ne pourraient le laisser croire. Il est plus dans les actes que les paroles à mon avis et j'espère avoir respecté cet aspect là de lui.**

**Votre avis m'intéresse. Alors laissez des commentaires, des critiques, des revues, tout ce que vous voulez, mais laissez quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas trop demander quand même, non ? Surtout que je publie avec fidélité depuis le début. Allons, un petit effort ! Je ne vais pas faire grève de la publication quand même ! Si ?**


	16. Chapitre 15 Un anniversaire en commun

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 15 – Un anniversaire en commun**

Le Maître des Potions se trouvait dans la cave, à y préparer des potions. Il mettait aussi ses notes en bon ordre. A un moment, il fixait un point dans le vide devant lui, profondément perdu dans ses pensées, quand il entendit un léger toussotement en provenance d'un coin de la pièce. Un toussotement destiné à attirer son attention. Il sursauta presque sur sa chaise – tout en sachant quel était ce bruit et d'où il venait – même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis fort longtemps. Un bruit qu'il avait cependant espérer ne jamais entendre à nouveau.

"Vous aviez raison, Severus," fit une voix de basse, derrière des rideaux à présent ouverts.

Severus soupira imperceptiblement. "Dumbledore." Il jeta un coup d'oeil au portrait accroché sur un mur dans un recoin de la cave. "Ca faisait longtemps."

Le vieil homme lui sourit avec bienveillance. "Allons, Severus. Je viens de vous faire un compliment. Vous aviez raison de faire ce que vous avez fait il y a deux jours."

"Fait quoi ? Torturer une pauvre fille, enceinte et sans défense ?"

"Elle n'est pas sans défense. Elle _vous_ a."

Ce dernier commentaire mit Severus de mauvaise humeur. Comme il haïssait cela, quand le vieux se mêlait de ses affaires ! Même de l'au-delà, Dumbledore avait toujours le chic pour intervenir dans sa vie privée. Parfois, Severus regrettait avoir accordé au vieux Directeur son tout dernier voeu.

Celui d'avoir un portrait d'Albus Dumbledore dans sa maison de Spinner's End, rien que pour garder le contact, apporter un soutien et surtout, continuer le combat par l'intermédiaire de son Maître des Potions. Dumbledore savait que Severus se retrouverait très seul, après le crime qu'il avait commis l'année précédente, dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Tuer le Directeur de Poudlard. Personne ne connaissait la vérité derrière l'acte. Le meurtre n'en avait pas été un. C'était une euthanasie soigneusement planifiée.

Severus le savait aussi. Il était conscient que le vieux sorcier serait là pour lui, en cas de besoin. Mais Dumbledore avait été absent la plupart du temps depuis son meurtre, comme s'il avait estimé que le Maître des Potions pouvait se sortir tout seul de n'importe quelle situation. Ce qui s'était avéré. Cependant, Severus aurait apprécié un peu de soutien, sinon de l'aide, de temps à autre. Des conseils, pas une intrusion dans ses propres affaires.

"Severus. Je sais combien vous n'avez pas aimé le faire mais vous deviez le faire. Ce que vous avez fait était noble."

Le Maître des Potions se tourna soudain pour faire face au portrait, la colère et le dégoût gravés sur les traits durs de son visage. "C'était _noble_ ? Qu'elle soit..."

"Torturée au lieu d'être violée ? Vu les circonstances, oui."

"Et d'abord, comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ?"

"Severus, mon garçon. J'ai aussi un portrait accroché dans le bureau du Directeur à Poudlard. Lucius Malfoy occupe désormais le fauteuil du Directeur. Malgré le fait que je n'aime pas trop ça, j'ai toujours un devoir envers l'actuel Directeur, tout comme mes prédécesseurs l'avaient envers moi. Ce qui me permet de récolter quelques bribes d'informations intéressantes. Entre autres, au sujet des réceptions qu'il donne chez lui. Sachez qu'il reçoit à Poudlard certains Mangemorts de haut rang, ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je les entends parler, même si la plupart du temps, je feins de dormir. C'est toujours le meilleur moyen d'écouter en douce." Ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'un éclat où se mêlaient la joie et la ruse. "Sachez que notre chère Bellatrix y est venue pour raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette... salle des douleurs, il y a deux jours, au Manoir des Malefoy. Avec force détails, bien évidemment."

Severus marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Dumbledore sourit. "Lucius vous tient en grande estime. Il n'ose pas vous y inviter de peur que vous fassiez quelques mauvaises rencontres avec certains de vos anciens collègues. Il est bien conscient que vous n'êtes pas très populaire en ce moment à Poudlard." Sa voix portait un semblant d'humour. "Ne faites pas une tête pareille, Severus. Il se sent très endetté envers vous, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle."

"Je le sais déjà. J'ai utilisé son sentiment cette nuit-là."

"Bien !"

"Mais ça n'explique pas comment vous en êtes venu à savoir ce qu'il s'y était passé alors !"

"Lucius a tendance à se vanter un peu trop. Il a toujours eu tendance à se vanter d'ailleurs. Comme dans le bon vieux temps." Dumbledore semblait s'amuser immensément à présent.

Severus ricana. "Le bon vieux temps ? Foutaises !"

"Et Bellatrix est venue expliquer aux Carrow la façon dont elle avait joué avec sa nourriture dans la salle de torture cette nuit-là. Elle est encore plus vantarde que Lucius," fit Albus, toujours aussi impavide malgré l'interruption du Maître des Potions. "Plus sérieusement, Severus. Je sais ce que vous avez eu à endurer cette nuit-là pour préserver Amelia."

"Vous ne savez pas ce que, _elle_, a dû endurer à cause de _moi_ !"

"Severus, ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même. Elle sait faire la différence. Elle a confiance en vous, j'en suis sûr."

"Et comment pouvez-vous l'être ?"

Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir. "De là où je suis, beaucoup de choses autrefois obscures, deviennent claires comme du cristal. Je peux voir au-delà de la surface, car je n'appartiens plus à la surface. Je ne peux vous en dire plus." Il soupira encore. "Severus, je crois que vous devriez aller la voir. Elle a besoin de votre aide maintenant. Terriblement besoin de votre aide. Restez avec elle." En voyant que le jeune sorcier ne réagissait pas, Dumbledore insista. "Severus... je vous en prie."

Ces dernières paroles évoquèrent des souvenirs pénibles dans l'esprit de Severus. Elles avaient été les dernières que le vieux Directeur lui avait dites, dans la Tour d'Astronomie, juste avant de recevoir l'Avada Kedavra qui devait mettre fin à sa vie terrestre. Severus hocha la tête. "Très bien," fit-il avant de quitter la cave. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres souvenirs affreux ne s'insinuent dans sa mémoire – et ce, pas grâce au vieux. Dumbledore savait comment les susciter de nulle part, il le connaissait si bien ! Quitter les lieux lui fournirait une bonne diversion.

Le vieux Directeur sourit. Il était toujours vrai que Severus avait besoin d'un peu d'encouragement. Parfois.

* * *

Severus réalisa qu'il faisait encore et toujours la volonté du vieux sorcier. Bon, d'accord, il y avait ce Serment Inviolable qu'il avait fait avec Dumbledore dans sa jeunesse, quand il avait décidé de tourner le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. En ce temps-là, il avait promis de faire tout ce que le vieux sorcier exigerait de lui, en échange de la vie de Lily. Il irait voir Amelia mais avant, il se préparerait une tasse de thé. Il la méritait vraiment. Il quitta son labo et remonta à la cuisine.

Il se trouvait dans la cuisine, à siroter son thé, quand il entendit un cri provenant de l'étage. Il posa sa tasse de thé sur le plan de travail et se précipita à sa chambre. La porte était entrouverte. Il la poussa doucement. Puis il comprit.

Amelia était assise dans le fauteuil. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, tellement elle était dans les affres de l'accouchement. Ses mains agrippaient son ventre. Son visage affichait la douleur et la détresse. Elle semblait faire des efforts énormes pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même, afin de conserver la maîtrise de l'ensemble du processus de la naissance.

Severus fut ému pendant quelques secondes. A présent, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle affirmait que c'était là un combat qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner seule. L'une des mains de la jeune femme agrippa l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'un geste nerveux pour contrôler la douleur. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement puissant.

Le Maître des Potions prit rapidement une décision. Il entra dans la chambre et posa une main sur le bras de la jeune femme. Elle tourna le visage vers lui et ses traits se détendirent immédiatement, sa bouche sourit même faiblement, quand elle le vit. Elle n'était plus seule. "Maître..." murmura-t-elle.

Severus n'était pas un Guérisseur. Il connaissait les fondamentaux de la grossesse, du moins pour ce qui concernait les potions. Ce qui pouvait être concocté pour les femmes enceintes, les potions qu'elles devraient éviter, leurs possibles effets secondaires sur les foetus. Mais il n'y connaissait rien en termes d'accouchement proprement dit. Pourtant, quand il vit combien elle semblait soulagée du fait de sa seule présence, il décida qu'il pourrait l'aider en restant avec elle.

"Je suis là, Amelia."

"Aidez-moi, Maître ! Je vous en supplie !" dit-elle en lui agrippant le bras. Une contraction la balaya et elle s'accrocha à son bras avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'elle puisse posséder. Il pouvait aussi sentir la magie craquer autour d'elle. Il avait déjà entendu que la grossesse pouvait renforcer la magie des femmes. _Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle a été capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, ces derniers temps._

La première chose que fit Severus fut d'augmenter la température dans la chambre. Puis il enleva sa redingote et son gilet avant de se rendre à la salle de bains pour s'y laver soigneusement les mains. Il revint et aida la jeune femme à enlever sa chemise de nuit, du moins pour la partie supérieure du corps. Elle était pudique et ne voulait pas se retrouver totalement nue devant lui, malgré les circonstances exceptionnelles. Il n'insista pas non plus.

Une heure plus tard, quand il vit qu'elle souffrait bien trop selon son opinion, il descendit à son labo et en rapporta une potion analgésique compatible avec une grossesse. Amelia se sentit mieux au bout de quelques minutes. Une fois de plus, elle lui prit la main dans la sienne, s'y agrippant comme si c'était un filin de survie.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ainsi. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus puissantes, leur rythme de plus en plus rapide. Amelia glissa une main sous sa chemise, entre ses cuisses, et sentit la tête du bébé. "Elle arrive, Maître..." fit-elle dans un murmure.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire mais une intuition puissante le fit s'agenouiller devant elle. Il écarta doucement les cuisses de la jeune femme, afin que le bébé puisse sortir en glissant plus facilement, tout en gardant la chemise de la future mère baissée pour en cacher les parties intimes à sa propre vue. Il se mit même à rougir, en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à mettre ses mains _là_. Il tenait cependant une serviette dans ses mains, prêt à recevoir l'enfant.

Quelques minutes et quelques contractions puissantes et douloureuses plus tard, Amelia laissa échapper un hurlement qui emplit toute la chambre. Elle poussa de plus en plus fort jusqu'au moment où elle entendit la voix riche et profonde de Severus – qui n'avait cessé de l'encourager – lui annoncer que le bébé était arrivé. Les douleurs se dissipèrent lentement. Il tenait un paquet, couvert des fluides corporels de la parturiente, qu'il remit entre ses bras délicatement. "C'est une fille," fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Amelia eut un sourire reconnaissant pour lui. Un sourire qu'il trouva absolument délicieux. Il devait l'admettre : il était troublé. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment auparavant. Il ne pouvait mettre en mots ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment. Il se sentait comme si... comme si, en aidant à donner naissance, il s'était racheté pour toutes les morts dont il avait été responsable. Y compris la mort de Lily. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce flux de pensées mais il l'accepta en tant que tel, se promettant mentalement d'y réfléchir ultérieurement.

Le petit bébé commença à sucer le sein de sa mère. Malgré les circonstances autour de la conception de l'enfant, Amelia ne put s'empêcher d'être émue par cette vision.

Severus la laissa faire, lui aussi ému par la scène. Cela le renvoya à sa propre enfance, quand sa propre mère tentait de le défendre contre les coups de son père, prenant sur elle l'essentiel de la rage de son mari dans le processus. Il lui avait toujours reproché le fait qu'elle l'avait négligé quand il était enfant. Mais à présent, quelque part il comprenait sa mère. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour le protéger tout le temps. C'était seulement que parfois, dans certaines circonstances, sa mère faisait face à des difficultés telles qu'elle ne pouvait les surmonter. Elle avait été une victime tout autant que lui.

Oui, Eileen Prince Rogue avait été une victime et une femme très malheureuse. Severus se souvenait des rare fois où il avait pu la voir heureuse. Quand il avait montré ses premiers signes de magie. Quand il avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Quand il avait rapporté d'excellentes notes d'abord de l'école moldue du quartier, puis de Poudlard. Les seules joies que sa mère avait connues en ce monde, c'était... lui qui les lui avait apportées, lui son fils unique. Il avait été la seule source de joie dans la vie de sa mère.

Soudain, Severus sentit un élan puissant lui envahir la poitrine. Un élan composé de divers sentiments tels que l'amour, la compassion, la compréhension et le pardon. Il en fut tellement submergé qu'il quitta la chambre à la hâte, en marmonnant des mots qui ressemblaient à « j'ai besoin de me laver les mains » ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Amelia avait remarqué qu'il était certes troublé mais elle n'insista pas. Elle se contenta de lui sourire comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Amelia mis son enfant sur sa poitrine. Severus revint dans leur chambre et l'observa pendant de longues secondes, ému par cette scène, malgré son habituelle indifférence froide envers tout ce qui pouvait toucher à la famille. Sa propre famille lui avait laissé de bien trop mauvais souvenirs. Mais à présent... la vue que lui offrait Amelia et son enfant... c'était là tout à fait autre chose.

Severus revint rapidement à la réalité. Plus que jamais le Maître des Potions, il demanda à la jeune femme s'il pouvait prendre le placenta une fois qu'il aurait été expulsé. Amelia était déchirée entre sa reconnaissance pour son aide, et sa méfiance naturelle envers ce qui pourrait être fait avec un ingrédient aussi puissant. Severus le sentit et il lui assura qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas à des fins de magie du sang maléfiques. La jeune sorcière était bien trop épuisée pour argumenter avec lui. Elle percevait bien que le minimum qu'elle pouvait faire pour le remercier de son aide inattendue, c'était d'accéder à son souhait.

Le Maître des Potions alla chercher une bassine dans son labo. Dumbledore était revenu dans son portrait. "Alors, il est né, ce bébé ?"

"Oui. C'est une fille."

"Bien. A présent, vous devrez trouver un refuge pour la petite."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dumbledore. J'ai un plan."

"Oh, Severus. Au fait... joyeux anniversaire. Vous avez eu un joli cadeau cette année."

Le jeune sorcier lança un regard sombre au portrait. Dumbledore eut un large sourire, pas du tout impressionné par le regard mauvais. _Un cadeau, tu parles. Un cadeau dont je dois me débarrasser avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mette la main dessus._

"J'ai encore des affaires à boucler, Dumbledore." Sur ces paroles, il quitta la cave.

* * *

Amelia avait expliqué à Severus que le placenta devrait être expulsé environ une demi-heure après la naissance. Il revint avec une bassine qu'il mit sous les jambes de la parturiente afin que le placenta puisse tomber dedans. Il était ému par la vue de la mère et de l'enfant. Il songea à la prochaine étape à accomplir – prendre l'enfant à sa mère pour la mettre en sûreté. Il avait certes un plan. Mais si Amelia voulait garder son enfant ?

Une fois le placenta expulsé, Amelia demanda à son Maître s'il pouvait couper le cordon ombilical avec sa baguette. Severus accepta et d'un _Diffindo_ rapide et précis, il sépara le placenta et le cordon de l'enfant. Il prit la bassine pour l'emporter dans son labo. Amelia alla à la salle de bains avec son enfant pour prendre une douche bien méritée et aussi prendre soin de sa fille nouvellement née.

Elle s'occupa d'elle rapidement, soulagée d'avoir accouché. Elle était aussi consciente que d'ici quelques heures, elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa fille. Elle se sentait bizarre – ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait envisagé la maternité. Même si l'enfant lui avait été imposé de la manière la plus horrible qui soit.

Amelia s'enroula dans une grande serviette. Elle avait mis sa fille dans une autre serviette et l'avait calée dans le lavabo, le temps pour elle de se doucher rapidement. Maintenant qu'elle était propre, elle pouvait s'occuper de son enfant. Elle lava le bébé avec soin, consciente que ce contact serait le dernier qu'elle aurait avec elle.

Amelia n'avait pas désiré ce bébé. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le haïr. Elle était suffisamment lucide pour comprendre que la fillette n'était en rien responsable de son malheur. Elle était tout autant une victime que sa mère. Amelia lui donna un bain, s'occupant gentiment d'elle, lui souriant malgré sa tristesse et son épuisement. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant sa fille, de crainte que le bébé ne le perçoive.

A la place, elle observa sa fille avec intensité. Elle se souvenait du visage de l'homme qui l'avait violée – Peter Pettigrow. Elle tenta de repérer ses traits sur le visage de sa fille mais se réjouit d'en trouver aucun. Bon, cela pourrait changer avec le temps. Il avait les yeux bleus, elle avait les yeux verts, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir de quelle couleur seraient les yeux de la petite fille. Même chose pour les cheveux. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond foncé et sale, tandis les siens étaient de couleur châtain. Impossible de dire à quoi ressemblerait la petite Eileen dans quelques années. Il avait un visage rond et grassouillet, tandis que les traits d'Amelia étaient délicats et joliment proportionnés, avec des pommettes hautes. Elle espéra seulement que la petite ne ressemblerait pas du tout à son père. Il était bien trop laid. _Si seulement elle pouvait ressembler à..._ Elle se mordit la lèvre. _Ressembler au Professeur. Je préférerais ça._ Personne ne pouvait être plus laid que l'homme qui l'avait violée. Elle pria aussi que la fillette serait plus comme sa mère que comme son père, sur les plans à la fois magiques et psychologiques.

_Combien j'aurais aimé te garder avec moi..._ Amelia ne put s'empêcher de penser. _Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici, avec moi. Tu es en danger, ma fille._ Elle exhala un profond soupir, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux. Une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge. _Comment pourrais-je te __protéger, même de loin ?_

Le regard d'Amelia se posa sur son collier, qui pendait entre ses seins. Il avait été une puissante source de consolation en périodes de détresse. Elle prit le petit pendentif serpent entre ses doigts et le porta à ses lèvres pour un baiser. _L'enfant que je n'aurai jamais avec toi, Terence._ Elle regarda sa fille encore une fois et appela doucement son nom. "Eileen... Eileen... le bébé que j'aurais pu avoir avec Terence..." Elle se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

Sous l'impulsion d'une soudaine intuition, Amelia enleva le collier de son cou pour le mettre autour de celui de sa fille. "Il te protégera comme il m'a protégée. Avec amour." Elle aurait aimé garder le collier et le serpent enchanté avec elle, mais le besoin impérieux de donner quelque chose d'elle à sa fille, fut le plus fort. Un objet qui signifierait – du moins à ses propres yeux – qu'elle ne gardait aucune rancune contre le bébé qui lui avait été si impitoyablement imposé. Si elle avait eu une baguette à disposition, elle en aurait fait une réplique mais bon, elle n'avait pas de baguette sous la main.

Le collier était bien trop long pour le petit corps mais Amelia s'en moquait. Eileen grandirait. Elle imagina sa fille dans quelques années, quand elle entrerait à Poudlard. "Eileen... Tout comme pour moi, un Serpentard te protégera toujours." Peut-être que sa fille serait envoyée à Serpentard – ou bien à Serdaigle. Qui pourrait le dire ?

Peut-être qu'elle ne serait plus en vie alors. Amelia soupira. Elle songea au statut du sang du bébé. Elle avait su l'identité de son violeur au moment même où elle avait mis le pied ici, à Spinner's End. Pour sûr, vu son allégeance, Queudver ne pouvait pas être un né-moldu. Il était sûrement un sang-pur. Ce qui faisait de la fillette une sorcière de sang-mêlé. Car Amelia était certaine que l'enfant auquel elle avait donné le jour était magique. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, d'après la génétique magique. Même si la magie de Pettigrow était faible, d'après ce qu'elle en avait entendu, elle-même n'était pas faible. Elle savait qu'elle était puissante, bien plus puissante que ce que ses origines moldues pourraient laisser croire.

Amelia entendit un petit coup donné à la porte. Severus l'appelait. Elle répondit qu'elle avait presque terminé. Elle roula sa fille dans une serviette, en cachant le collier et son petit pendentif serpent à l'intérieur. Elle sortit et son regard triste rencontra les yeux sombres du Maître des Potions.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je suis..." Elle était perdue. "Je devrais aller bien, Maître."

"Retournez au lit. Vous avez besoin de repos. Je veux seulement que vous écriviez un petit mot que j'ai préparé."

Son visage afficha un air perplexe. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Vous ne voulez pas que la famille adoptive de votre fille soit laissée sans un minimum d'informations sur elle, je suppose. Comme sa date de naissance, son lieu de naissance, et son prénom, par exemple."

Elle approuva d'un hochement de la tête. "Vous avez raison, Maître."

Elle le suivit dans leur chambre. Là, elle posa le bébé sur le grand lit. Severus lui donna un morceau de parchemin où il avait griffonné quelques mots. "Je ne peux pas l'écrire moi-même. On pourrait reconnaître mon écriture – ce que je ne peux me permettre."

_Toujours aussi secret._ Amelia s'assit et commença à écrire le texte de sa propre main.

_Bonjour, mon nom est Eileen._ A ce stade, Amelia s'arrêta. Elle était consciente que ce document serait la seule chose que sa fille aurait d'elle – en plus du petit pendentif serpent. Elle reprit son écriture. _Je suis née le 9 Janvier 1998, à Manchester. Mes parents sont magiques. Mais ils ne peuvent me garder. S'ils le faisaient, je serais en danger. Ma mère est une née-moldue._ La phrase suivante confirma les suppositions d'Amelia à propos de Pettigrow. _Mon père est un sang-pur._ Bien sûr que Severus était au courant de ce détail à propos de son frère Mangemort. Amelia devait reconnaître qu'il avait soigneusement choisi les mots. En aucune façon la fillette devrait connaître les circonstances entourant sa conception. L'information donnée était à la fois précise et vague. _S'il vous plaît, gardez-moi avec vous, je serai une bonne fille pour vous._

Des larmes emplirent à nouveau les yeux d'Amelia. Elle fit un effort terrible pour se contrôler, surtout devant Severus. Elle savait combien son Maître détestait cela, quand les gens pleuraient devant lui. Elle détourna la tête.

Severus avait dû percevoir ses sentiments d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. "Vous savez que vous devez le faire. Sinon, _il_ va la tuer. Ou pire – il va _me_ demander de le faire." Sa voix était emplie de compassion – ce qui surprit la jeune sorcière. Amelia fit oui de la tête. Inutile de dire qui « il » était. Elle entendait encore la menace de Lord Voldemort résonner à ses oreilles, la nuit même où elle avait été capturée par les Mangemorts et donnée à Severus.

La note était très courte mais elle contenait tout ce que les futurs parents adoptifs auraient besoin de connaître à propos de la petite fille. Amelia la remit à Severus après l'avoir relue une dernière fois. Le Maître des Potions la lut aussi avant de la plier. "Maintenant, Amelia, prenez votre fille avec vous et mettez-la dans ce couffin." Il avait Métamorphosé un couffin à partir d'une vieille boîte.

Comme un automate, Amelia obéit. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la dernière fois, la pressa tout contre son sein et ferma les yeux, pendant de longue secondes. Severus sentait bien qu'elle jetait une sorte de charme car il perçut la magie craquer avec intensité autour de la jeune femme. Une vague puissante d'amour emplit la chambre – qu'il perçut tout autant. Puis tout revint à la normale. Amelia ouvrit les yeux lentement. Son regard rencontra celui du Maître des Potions. Il ne dit rien – il savait qu'elle avait dû projeter sur sa fille une forme de magie très ancienne. De la magie de protection. Soudain, il se rappela que parfois, sa propre mère lui avait aussi fait la même chose, quand il n'était qu'un petit garçon, pour le protéger de la violence de son père. Cette ancienne magie avait alors marché. Elle marcherait encore.

Severus ne put alors s'empêcher de songer à Dumbledore. Dumbledore, dont le leitmotiv était « l'amour comme étant la magie la plus puissante qui soit ». Il lui avait expliqué tout cela à propos du fils Potter et comment il avait survécu au Sortilège de la Mort lancé par Voldemort lors de cette nuit fatale – quand Lily était morte. Lily avait utilisé une magie similaire. Une magie très ancienne mais très puissante. La magie d'une mère pour son enfant. Cette magie était une constante universelle.

Amelia mit le bébé dans le couffin. Severus y avait mis une couverture, afin que le bébé puisse être confortable et au chaud. "Est-ce que vous allez l'emporter maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui, il le faut. Plus elle restera ici, plus vous y serez attachée, et plus il vous sera difficile de l'abandonner." Il pouvait lire la peine sur son visage. "Tout ce que vous faites, vous le faites pour elle, Amelia. Songez-y. Elle sera en sécurité là où je l'emmène. Je vous le promets."

"Et c'est où, là où vous l'emmenez ?"

"Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas vous le dire, pour la sécurité de tous – la vôtre, la sienne et aussi celle de la famille adoptive." Il voulait lui dire de ne pas se montrer difficile mais finalement, il se ravisa et opta pour une voie plus diplomatique. Il coinça la note qu'elle avait écrite entre les plis de la couverture du couffin.

"A présent, Amelia, vous devriez vous coucher. Vous êtes épuisée."

Elle obéit sans un mot. Il avait raison, elle était fatiguée. Elle ouvrit le lit et se glissa entre les draps. Lorsque sa tête toucha l'oreiller, Severus tira sa baguette et lui jeta un sort de sommeil. Les yeux dAmelia se fermèrent immédiatement.

De la sorte, les choses seraient plus faciles pour lui. Elle ne ferait pas d'histoires une fois endormie. Il vérifia qu'elle était installée confortablement, tout en lui caressant la joue de ses doigts dans un geste doux et attentionné.

Severus prit le couffin avec le bébé dedans. Il jeta un sort de silence sur l'enfant et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Là, il enfila son manteau de voyage et quitta la maison avec l'enfant. Il s'assura que les sortilèges de garde étaient bien en place sur sa maison, car il y laissait Amelia toute seule sans la protection de sa présence. Puis il Transplana dans la nuit.

* * *

**Ah, il est là enfin venu, le moment que vous attendiez tous ! Et elle est surtout venue, la petite. Bon, vous avez aimé ? Déçus ? Pas déçus ? Cela vous a semblé réaliste/plausible ? Est-ce que Severus et Dumbledore sont bien fidèles à eux-mêmes ? **

**Une médaille en chocolat et un assortiment de cookies pour ceux et celles qui ont bien remarqué que Severus et Eileen ont bien un anniversaire en commun.  
**

**Alors, d'après vous, à qui Severus va confier la petite ? J'aimerais bien lire vos hypothèse, en attendant les futures révélations dans les prochains chapitres.  
**

**Donnez-moi votre avis, laissez des commentaires. Ca ne coûte rien de laisser un mot et ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Je publie régulièrement, alors faites un effort. Dois-je me mettre en grève, avec mes muses, comme celles-ci me menacent d'ailleurs de le faire ?  
**

**A toutes fins utiles, je rappelle que je publie tous les mardis et tous les vendredis. Alors on s'accroche, on met l'histoire dans ses favoris et ses alertes, et on laisse des commentaires !  
**

**J'en profite aussi pour remercier ceux qui laissent des commentaires sans passer par un compte - et que je ne peux donc pas remercier par PM. Vous êtes géniaux dans vos messages, c'est dommage que je ne puisse vous répondre.  
**


	17. Chapitre 16 La biche d'argent

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 16 – La biche d'argent**

Severus Transplana à la campagne. La nuit était bien obscure – une nuit de nouvelle lune. Le ciel brillait de toutes ses étoiles, c'était une belle nuit. Il repéra la maison de la famille à qui il voulait confier l'enfant et se dirigea vers elle. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas poser l'enfant directement sur le pas de leur porte. Il ne pouvait même pas entrer à l'intérieur de leur propriété car il savait que des sortilèges de garde avaient été mis en place. Depuis que cette famille était placée sous une étroite surveillance, les gardes avaient été renforcées. Surtout depuis l'attaque perpétrée sur les lieux par les Mangemorts l'été dernier, à la recherche du fils Potter.

A la place, Severus repéra un bosquet d'arbres à côté de l'abri de jardin situé à la limite du vaste parc. C'était là un endroit des plus pratiques pour se cacher. Il posa le couffin tout près de l'abri mais toujours à l'extérieur des gardes. Il pouvait sentir leur magie et il fit attention de ne pas les traverser, de crainte d'avertir ainsi la famille avant qu'il ne puisse même avoir le temps de se cacher. Personne ne devait savoir qui avait mis là le bébé.

Severus vérifia que la fillette était confortablement installée dans son couffin. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il l'observa pendant de longues secondes avant de la laisser là et se retirer derrière le bosquet d'arbres non loin de là. A distance, il leva le sortilège de silence qu'il avait jeté sur le bébé. Puis, toujours en silence, il jeta un autre sort, en se concentrant sur ses souvenirs les plus heureux.

Une lueur argentée apparut à la pointe de sa baguette, avant de prendre la forme d'une créature d'argent – une biche gracieuse. Severus eut un petit sourire, comme toujours lorsqu'il se rappelait des moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Non pas qu'il en avait beaucoup, mais ils demeuraient puissants dans son esprit et c'était là le plus important. Puis il dirigea la biche ainsi formée vers l'abri, puis le jardin, pour qu'elle arrive devant la maison.

Severus savait qu'un Patronus était le seul charme capable de traverser les sortilèges de garde sans les déclencher. C'était le seul moyen d'attirer l'attention des occupants de la maison – les gens qu'il avait choisis pour devenir la famille adoptive de la petite fille – et de les diriger vers le couffin qu'il avait posé non loin de là.

* * *

La famille Weasley venait de finir de dîner. Molly avait envoyé les assiettes, les verres et les autres couverts à l'évier. Elle avait commencé à jeter plusieurs sorts pour faire la vaisselle. Arthur était toujours assis à table avec deux de ses fils – les jumeaux Fred et George – qui leur avaient rendu visite ce soir-là.

Molly se trouvait près de l'évier quand elle aperçut par la fenêtre de sa cuisine une forme argentée dans son jardin. Intriguée, elle se colla presque le visage à la vitre pour mieux voir la créature qui s'avançait vers la maison.

Elle appela son mari. "Arthur ! Viens voir !"

Le sorcier accourut aux côtés de son épouse. "Regarde," lui dit-elle doucement. "C'est bien un Patronus, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il plissa les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il voyait bien la même chose que sa femme. "Oui, on dirait bien, en effet. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà vu un tel Patronus avant."

"On dirait une biche," fit George, quelques secondes après que lui et son jumeau se sont rapprochés de la fenêtre, aux côtés de leurs parents.

"Qui a une biche comme Patronus ?" demanda Fred. "Ca pourrait être un piège, tu sais."

"Aucune idée," répondit Arthur. "Mais au moins, ce n'est pas un Mangemort. Les adeptes de Tu-Sais-Qui sont incapables de produire un charme aussi complexe et positif."

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?" demanda sa femme.

"Parce que c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit une fois," expliqua Arthur. Il soupira. "Je ne sais cependant pas qui a une biche comme Patronus. C'est la première fois que je vois celui-là." Il essayait bien de se rappeler les divers Patronus que possédaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. "Belle créature d'ailleurs."

"Bon, le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est toujours d'aller voir," fit Fred tout en sortant sa baguette, promptement imité par son frère. "Allons-y, George."

"Sûrement pas !" s'exclama leur mère. "Votre père et moi nous irons voir. Vous restez là."

"Molly, j'irai avec les garçons, toi tu restes ici et tu nous couvres. J'ai l'impression que ce Patronus n'est pas un piège. Qui que ce soit qui l'a invoqué, l'a fait pour nous guider vers quelque chose d'important, ou pour nous transmettre un message. Tu restes ici, tu nous couvres, tu veux bien ? Allez, les enfants, on y va !"

Molly n'eut pas le temps de protester. Fred et George étaient des adultes – bien qu'ils resteraient toujours ses petits. Elle eut juste le temps de suivre son mari et ses fils dehors, baguette à la main. Elle affichait un air inquiet. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette situation mais en même temps, elle était d'accord avec son mari. Les adeptes de la Magie Noire étaient incapables de produire un Patronus. Celui-ci était magnifique, sa forme corporelle était parfaite. Parfaite et gracieuse.

Seul une personne entière et sincère, douée de pures intentions, aurait été capable de jeter un tel sortilège. Un sortilège qui était parvenu à passer à travers leurs gardes.

Arthur et ses deux fils sortirent de la maison. L'air était glacial, pourtant ils ne le ressentirent même pas, tellement ils étaient intrigués par le Patronus. Ils arrivèrent devant la biche mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de pouvoir la toucher, la créature commença à se déplacer vers l'abri de jardin – et vers celui qui l'avait invoquée.

Les hommes Weasley se regardèrent les uns les autres. Arthur haussa les épaules et continua. Tant qu'ils restaient à l'intérieur du périmètre de protection, ils n'avaient rien à craindre. De temps à autres, la biche se tournait vers eux comme pour les inviter à la suivre.

* * *

Du bosquet d'arbres où il se cachait, Severus guidait la biche d'argent qu'il avait invoquée. Il avait remarqué que les trois hommes Weasley la suivaient mais néanmoins avec précaution. Il avait aussi vu Molly Weasley qui de toute évidence assurait la couverture de ses hommes. Il était content de constater qu'ils faisaient preuve de prudence. Il demeura silencieux, totalement concentré sur son Patronus. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le laisser se dissiper.

Il était conscient aussi de son environnement – la nature autour de lui, la fillette dans son couffin, les sortilèges de garde. Il faisait attention de ne pas bouger, de crainte de se faire repérer, même s'il était revêtu de son habituel accoutrement noir, même si la nuit était profonde et obscure. Après ce qui était arrivé à George Weasley l'été dernier, lorsque l'Ordre avait escorté Potter de chez sa parenté Dursley pour le mettre à l'abri, Severus était bien trop conscient que les Weasley n'avaient pas trop envie de le revoir – ou bien, dans l'éventualité d'une telle rencontre, que la situation pourrait vite déraper hors de tout contrôle. Ils n'avaient pas trop bien pris la blessure qu'avait subi l'un des leurs. Tout cela à cause d'un accident fâcheux. Severus n'avait jamais eu l'intention de blesser George Weasley. Il avait voulu protéger Lupin d'un maléfice jeté par un autre Mangemort. Malheureusement, son _Sectumsempra_ n'avait pas atteint la cible désirée. Severus savait que quelles que puissent être les explications qu'il donnerait, il ne serait pas le bienvenu. Il restait toujours le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Il était aussi bien conscient qu'en dépit de ses propres talents de duelliste, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à quatre sorciers adultes.

La biche d'argent continua à guider les hommes Weasley vers le couffin. Arthur menait le groupe, ses fils observant les alentours avec circonspection, baguette à la main. Ils avaient presque atteint les limites de leur propriété, lorsque Severus décida de réveiller le bébé et le faire geindre un peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour attirer leur attention.

Par un _Rictusempra_ adroitement jeté, Severus chatouilla le bébé à distance, ce qui fit gémir la fillette sans toutefois lui faire mal. En entendant les cris d'un nourrisson, Arthur tourna la tête vers l'abri de jardin. La biche d'argent se rapprocha de lui avant de repartir pour l'abri – et le bébé. Intrigué, le patriarche Weasley appela ses fils et les trois hommes convergèrent vers la biche et l'abri, d'où semblaient provenir les vagissements du bébé.

"Les garçons, couvrez-moi. Il y a un enfant par là. Au-delà des gardes."

Fred et George acquiescèrent en silence. Arthur traversa les gardes. A ce stade, Severus retint sa respiration. Il ne souhaitait pas être découvert. Il ne pouvait mettre en danger sa couverture parmi les rangs des Mangemort – pas même pour la vie d'un nouveau-né.

Severus jeta un autre _Rictusempra_ vers l'enfant, qui pleura de nouveau en réaction. Arthur s'arrêta sur place et regarda les alentours. Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire ici un enfant, au cœur de l'hiver ? Qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de laisser un bébé dans un tel endroit, alors qu'il devrait être à la maison, dans les bras de sa mère ?

_Allons, Arthur, allons..._ songea Severus, toujours concentré sur son patronus. _Viens par ici !_

La biche d'argent s'arrêta juste à côté du couffin. Son élégante tête se tourna vers Arthur et le fixa du regard, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Les instincts parentaux d'Arthur finirent par se mobiliser et il se précipita vers la biche qui s'était arrêtée près de l'abri mais hors du périmètre de protection délimité par les sortilèges de garde.

Enfin, il repéra le couffin, s'assura que ses garçons veillaient sur lui, avant de mettre un pied hors du périmètre, pour pouvoir prendre le bébé. A cet instant, la biche d'argent le regarda une dernière fois de ses yeux doux et expressifs. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'une créature aussi gracieuse, un Patronus aussi beau, ne pouvait venir que d'une âme tout aussi belle. Une âme pure. Il sourit à la biche et prit le couffin dans ses bras. Il se retira rapidement à l'intérieur des limites fixées par les sortilèges de garde mis en place pour la protection de la propriété Weasley. Une fois revenu à l'intérieur, il jeta un dernier regard à la biche qui le salua une dernière fois d'un joli mouvement de la tête avant de se dissiper dans les ténèbres.

"Rentrons à la maison, les enfants," ordonna le père à ses fils, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

Molly les attendait sous le porche de la maison. Elle était inquiète et se demanda ce que son mari avait rapporté dans les bras. On aurait dit un paquet – mais un paquet de quoi ? Impossible à dire.

Au loin, Severus relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu. Sa mission envers l'enfant d'Amelia était terminée. Il se sentait soulagé que la petite fille ait trouvé une famille décente. Une famille qui la protégerait, du moins pour la durée de la guerre. Après... il ne savait pas ce que ferait Amelia. Peut-être qu'il devrait écrire un mot pour elle, lui indiquant où se trouvait son enfant, au cas où il mourrait avant de pouvoir dire la vérité sur la situation de la fillette. Peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas intéressée à connaître ces détails, vu les circonstances plutôt douteuses dans lesquelles l'enfant avait été conçue. Cependant, il voulait laisser le choix à Amelia.

Néanmoins, il décida qu'il resterait un peu plus de temps ici. Il avait une vue directe sur la maison. Il voulait connaître la réaction de la famille Weasley lorsqu'ils réaliseraient qu'ils avaient ramené un bébé. Il avait confiance en les instincts maternels de Molly. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle garderait l'enfant.

En fait, c'était la seule famille à laquelle le Maître des Potions pouvait penser en termes d'accueil d'un enfant inconnu et non désiré. Il resta dans l'obscurité pendant de longues minutes de plus. Une fois certain qu'ils avaient gardé le bébé, il soupira avant de Transplaner pour revenir à Spinner's End.

* * *

Les Weasley rentrèrent chez eux rapidement. Molly comprit que son mari portait un bébé dans les bras, car l'enfant gémissait un peu. Arthur posa le paquet sur la table, pour que la famille puisse voir le contenu du couffin.

C'était bien un bébé. Un enfant soigneusement enveloppé dans des couvertures. Un enfant dont on avait pris soin de toute évidence, car il était propre.

"Regarde, Papa, il y a un morceau de parchemin là," fit Fred. Il était sur le point de prendre le papier quand son père lui saisit le poignet.

"Attention, mon fils. Regardons d'abord ce que c'est," dit Arthur tout en vérifiant le papier avec sa baguette. Il n'était pas un expert en Magie Noire comme l'étaient Moody ou Severus, mais il avait suffisamment été en contact avec de tels objets dans sa vie professionnelle pour pouvoir faire la différence. Au bout de quelques secondes passées à jeter divers charmes de détection de Magie Noire, il reconnut qu'il n'y avait rien de malveillant. Il permit à sa femme de prendre l'enfant dans les bras pendant qu'il prenait le message.

"_Bonjour, je m'appelle Eileen._ _Je suis née le 9 Janvier 1998, à Manchester. Mes parents sont des sorciers. Mais ils ne peuvent pas me garder. S'ils le font, je serai en danger. Ma mère est une née-moldue._ _Mon père est un sang-pur. S'il vous plaît, gardez-moi avec vous, je serai une bonne fille pour vous,_" lit-il à voix haute pour que tous présents puissent l'entendre.

"Eileen... voilà un joli prénom," fit Molly. "Mais, attends, le 9 Janvier, c'est aujourd'hui ! Ce bébé est né aujourd'hui !"

"Brillant déduction, Maman," railla George, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de sa mère.

"Il essaie seulement de détendre l'atmosphère, Maman," ajouta Fred rapidement, venu à la rescousse de son frère.

Molly lui lança aussi un regard réprobateur. "Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas la mère qui a laissé l'enfant ici. Elle ne devait pas être en état de le faire. Quelqu'un d'autre a dû le faire pour elle."

"Le sorcier ou la sorcière qui a jeté le Patronus en forme de biche," fit Arthur d'un ton songeur. "Quiconque a abandonné cet enfant ici, à proximité de notre maison, voulait qu'il soit là, avec nous."

Fred et George échangèrent un regard. "Le bébé est une sorcière..."

"... Le statut du sang de ses parents..."

"... n'a pas été mentionné par hasard. Ca veut dire..."

"... que le bébé était en danger d'une manière ou d'une autre..."

"... et quiconque l'a laissée ici, l'a fait pour protéger l'enfant," acheva Arthur.

Molly eut un large sourire. "Fantastique, nous la gardons avec nous alors !" Elle pressa l'enfant contre son ample poitrine. "Aucun nom de famille n'est mentionné dans la lettre. Cette Eileen à présent des nôtres ! Ma deuxième fille !"

Fred et George roulèrent les yeux. "Heureusement qu'on ne vit plus ici, tu ne crois pas, Fred ?"

"Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, George. Ginny n'avait pas déjà été un cadeau, inutile pour nous de subir ça une fois de plus."

Leurs yeux reflétaient l'amusement, un sentiment que leur mère manqua totalement de percevoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les taper gentiment sur la tête dans un geste de reproche.

Le bébé commença à geindre, ce qui fournit une diversion des mieux venues. Molly tourna son attention vers l'enfant. Elle la découvrit un peu et remarqua alors que la fillette portait un collier. Un collier avec un pendentif en forme de serpent. Intriguée, elle tourna le petit serpent entre ses doigts. "Regarde ça, Arthur."

"Un serpent ?" fit Arthur, que l'étrange bijou laissa perplexe. "Mais qui pourrait donner un tel pendentif à son enfant ?"

"Une famille de Serpentards ? Honnêtement, Arthur, à part les Serpentards, je ne connais personne qui donnerait un tel bijou à un bébé."

Arthur sortit sa baguette. "Laisse-moi vérifier quelque chose."

Molly comprit où il voulait en venir. Les bijoux étaient réputés être de bons réceptacles pour de la magie. "De la Magie Noire dans un bijou ?"

"Non, j'ai déjà vérifié ça, il n'y a pas de Magie Noire sur cet enfant. Mais il pourrait y avoir une autre sorte de magie." Il passa sa baguette au dessus du pendentif. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. De la magie de protection. Ce pendentif serpent est doté d'un puissant charme de protection. Quiconque a mis ça autour du cou de ce bébé, savait ce qu'il ou elle faisait. Rien de mal. Je suggère que nous laissions le collier et son pendentif serpent avec le bébé. Après tout, c'est probablement la seule chose qui viennent de ses parents, je veux dire, de ses vrais parents," conclut-il.

Molly approuva de la tête. "Je vais lui donner un bain et Métamorphoser pour elle quelques habits en vêtement pour bébés. A partir de maintenant, elle s'appelle Eileen Weasley."

"Elle n'est pas rousse," remarqua Fred.

"En aucun cas on la considérera comme une Weasley, Maman," ajouta George. "Non pas que nous ne voulons pas d'une sœur de plus, mais les gens d'ici ne le croiront jamais."

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent. Leurs fils avaient raison. "On verra ça plus tard. Ce bébé n'est âgé que d'un jour et les bébés changent beaucoup avec le temps. Il sera temps alors de voir si l'on devra recourir à un charme pour modifier ses cheveux. De plus... il se peut que la guerre soit terminée alors."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de la guerre, Papa ?" firent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

"Quiconque a amené cet enfant, a pris de grandes précautions pour le faire en toute discrétion et ne pas être découvert. Le charme du Patronus qui a été utilisé exige beaucoup de pouvoir et d'habileté. Il ou elle avait un besoin impérieux d'abandonner cet enfant, ou plutôt de le préserver en le confiant à une famille adoptive. Sûrement parce que l'enfant est en danger. Pensez-y."

"Il est dit dans la lettre que sa mère est une née-moldue," commenta George. "Pas étonnant que la mère ait pu se sentir alors en danger. Et si le père est un sang-pur, il pourrait être considéré comme un traître-à-son-sang, d'avoir conçu un enfant avec une née-moldue. Le bébé ne sera alors pas mieux considéré que ses parents."

"En effet. C'est pourquoi quiconque l'a laissée ici, savait que nous prendrions soin d'elle et que nous la protégerions," fit Arthur.

"Ce qui veut dire que quiconque l'a amenée ici, nous connaît," conclut Fred.

"Tout le monde te connaît, Papa. Tu travailles au Ministère," ajouta George. "On sait aussi que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Tu-Sais-Qui."

Ils restèrent silencieux autour du bébé. "Oh, elle est tellement mignonne," finit par dire Molly. "Je suis très contente d'avoir une aussi jolie petite fille. Tu te souviens comme j'étais si heureuse quand Ginny est née ?"

Arthur sourit à l''évocation du souvenir. "Oh, oui. Cette petite fille est née aujourd'hui, donc on peut considérer qu'elle est née au sein de notre foyer. Même si elle est née à Manchester." Il devint pensif. "Je me demandais qui habite à Manchester, qui pourrait nous connaître et être capable d'invoquer un Patronus – et être le père de cet enfant." Il semblait se casser la tête à tenter de se rappeler qui cela pouvait être mais il n'arriva pas à trouver un nom.

"Qui s'en soucie ?" fit Molly. "Eileen est à nous désormais. Si ses parents l'ont laissée ici, c'est parce qu'elle est en danger. Ou du moins, ses parents le sont. Nous ne devrions pas essayer de savoir qui ils sont. Ca pourrait attirer le danger sur elle – et sur nous. Vaut mieux se la jouer discret."

Arthur fit oui de la tête. C'était très plausible. Inutile de ruminer sur les origines de la fillette. S'occuper de ses besoins et de sa sécurité était le plus important pour le moment. Ainsi que survivre à la guerre en cours.

* * *

Severus revint rapidement à Spinner's End. Une fois à l'intérieur de sa maison, il se précipita à l'étage pour aller voir Amelia. La jeune sorcière était toujours profondément endormie. Il s'assit près d'elle, sur le lit. Ses doigts trouvèrent la joue de la jeune femme, qu'il caressa doucement. Elle semblait épuisée mais son visage était toujours aussi beau. Elle bougea sous la caresse, dans son sommeil. Severus s'arrêta de lui caresser la joue, de crainte qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle semblait seulement apprécier son toucher, même dans son son sommeil.

Il se sentit ému et avant que la situation n'échappe à son contrôle, d'un point de vue émotionnel, il sortit de la chambre, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard. Il passerait le restant de la soirée, et peut-être de la nuit, dans son labo, dans la cave. Il avait beaucoup de travail à y faire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les potions étaient toujours un bon moyen pour lui de reprendre la main sur ses émotions, et de se concentrer sur ce qui était réellement important.

Pourtant, l'image d'Amelia ne cessait de danser devant ses yeux. Elle était importante. Elle était devenue importante. Il se sentait un devoir envers elle. Non, c'était plus que cela. Il ressentait quelque chose... bon, il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Son corps, lui, le savait. Leurs divers contacts physiques, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa maison et dans sa vie. Les bons comme les mauvais. Cependant, son corps ne se souvenait que des bons. Quand il l'avait tenue sous lui. Quand il l'avait tenue dans ses bras. Les mains de la jeune femme sur sa joue, pour une douce caresse, quand elle lui avait exprimé toute sa confiance en lui.

D'accord, ce n'était là que son corps. Et pourtant... son esprit ne valait guère mieux. Severus n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la jeune sorcière pouvait éprouver de tels sentiments envers lui, pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance. Il avait vaguement entendu parler du Syndrome de Stockholm – quand des prisonniers ont des sentiments forts et positifs envers leurs geôliers. Etait-ce le même phénomène à l'oeuvre maintenant, en ce qui la concernait ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ?

Son esprit essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. N'importe qui aurait éprouvé la même chose pour quelqu'un qui leur aurait épargné un sort lugubre. Il n'y avait là rien d'extraordinaire. Il s'était occupé d'elle et assuré que son enfant était en sécurité. Non, rien de vraiment extraordinaire. Il n'avait fait que son devoir, comme d'habitude. Il aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe qui d'autre. Pour tout autre personne qu'il aurait pu sauver ou dont il aurait pu prendre soin – à condition d'être en position de pouvoir le faire, bien entendu.

Severus termina quelques tâches dans son labo. Mais il devait admettre qu'il se sentait soudain très fatigué. Emotionnellement épuisé comme il l'avait rarement été. La journée avait été chargée d'émotions en effet. Il jeta un œil au calendrier et dut admettre que Dumbledore avait eu raison. Aujourd'hui, c'était le 9 Janvier, un jour sur le point de s'achever d'ici quelques heures.

Dumbledore avait eu raison – une fois de plus. Un tout petit sourire releva les coins de sa bouche.

_38 ans, Severus. Joyeux anniversaire._

* * *

**Ah, j'espère que ça vous en bouche un coin, eh ? Les Weasley, mais bien sûr ! Soyez honnêtes, combien d'entre vous avait eu l'idée que Severus pourrait leur avoir confié l'enfant ? **_  
_

**Sinon, comme toujours, j'espère aussi avoir respecté les membres de cette glorieuse famille. J'aime bien leur interaction et j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire Fred et Georges. Ces deux-là... *soupir* **

**Ils fournissent aussi le "comic relief" au chapitre, la respiration après la tension que procure la scène vécue du côté de Severus - qui lui, n'est pas là pour rigoler, on s'en doute bien, surtout qu'une fois de plus, il prend des risques pour sauver autrui tout en bluffant le Seigneur des Ténèbres (qui lui non plus n'est pas là pour rigoler, non mais).  
**

**Et effectivement, la vie présente à Severus un cadeau dont il est loin de se douter qu'il aura des conséquences sur sa vie prochaine. Il ne le sait pas encore, vous non plus, seule moi le sait, l'auteur omniscient, et ne comptez pas sur moi pour tout révéler ! LOL Faudra lire la suite et laisser des commentaires.  
**

**Je suis lourdement endettée envers le film "Les Reliques de la Mort - 1ère partie" - avec la fameuse scène de la biche avec Harry. Il est vrai que l'esthétique de la scène, sa tension aussi, m'ont bien guidée dans ma tête pour écrire cette scène, avec une adaptation au contexte de mon histoire, bien évidemment. Cela fait partie de mon processus créatif lors de l'écriture : je vois la scène comme un film avant de pouvoir l'écrire. Je suis la réalisatrice du film qui va devenir ensuite une fic. Voilà, je vous livre une partie du secret du fonctionnement de mon imagination.  
**

**Je remercie tous les gens qui laissent des commentaires sans que je puisse leur répondre personnellement. J'adore mes lecteurs, tous mes lecteurs !  
**


	18. Chapitre 17 De lait et de sang

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 17 – De lait et de sang**

La vie avait repris son cours normal à Spinner's End. Amelia s'était remise de son accouchement et des blessures qu'elle avait reçues lors de l'orgie au Manoir Malefoy. Seules les cicatrices les plus profondes resteraient marquées sur son dos, même si elles n'étaient pas si apparentes, grâce à la pommade de Murlap de Severus et à son intervention rapide avec le dictame. De toutes façons, Amelia s'en moquait. Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme elle ? Une sorcière née-moldue, sans fortune et sans relations ? Elle n'était qu'une esclave dans son monde. Un monde qu'elle ne souhaitait pas quitter cependant. Les Mangemorts auraient vite fait de la retrouver. Sa situation serait meilleure si elle restait avec Severus.

La seule séquelle qui lui restait de son accouchement consistait en taches qui apparaissaient régulièrement sur ses chemises. Elle essayait de les cacher mais Severus était bien trop observateur. Deux jours après avoir donné naissance, Amelia se sentait plus en forme et elle put reprendre ses obligations envers la maison et son Maître. Les tremblements qui l'agitaient suite à l'Endoloris qu'elle avait subi, s'étaient définitivement dissipés.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, ils venaient de finir leur déjeuner, lorsqu'elle ressentit une douleur à la poitrine. Au même moment, de grosses taches commencèrent à apparaître sur sa chemise. Elle grimaça de douleur et tenta de couvrir sa chemise avec la robe noire de sorcière qu'elle portait.

Severus le remarqua immédiatement. Il se leva de sa chaise et lui attrapa le poignet. Les vieilles peurs d'Amelia revinrent – en dépit de l'attitude courtoise qu'il lui témoignait désormais, il demeurait toujours aussi impressionnant. Elle tenta de reculer pour échapper à son emprise.

"Lâchez-moi, Maître... je vous en prie !"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ?" demanda-t-il doucement. Il avait compris que son attitude pouvait avoir effrayé la jeune femme.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent son regard sombre. "Rien, Maître."

Ses yeux d'onyx descendirent vers la bouche de la jeune femme, une bouche qui tremblait légèrement, puis se posèrent sur le cou – où il repéra les cicatrices qu'il y avait faites – pour finir sur la poitrine, laquelle se soulevait avec précipitation, en alerte. De sa main libre, il découvrit la chemise qu'elle portait.

"Que vous arrive-t-il, Amelia ?" répéta encore Severus. "D'où viennent ces taches ?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Il voyait bien qu'elle luttait avec les mots. Elle baissa les yeux et rougit.

"Dites-moi. C'est un ordre, Amelia. Un ordre de votre Maître."

Elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, c'était évident pour lui. Il détestait quand les gens – surtout les femmes – pleuraient à côté de lui. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait éviter la question. Si elle avait un problème de santé, elle avait tout intérêt à le dire. Il opta pour une autre approche.

"Vous avez dit que vous me faisiez confiance, Amelia. Vous pouvez me parler." Sa voix était cette fois douce et rassurante.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Mes seins... le lait... ça n'arrête pas..." Elle était bien trop pudique pour en dire plus. "C'est douloureux aussi."

Mais ces quelques paroles avaient été suffisantes. Severus avait compris son problème. "Venez avec moi," fit-il tout en la traînant vers son labo.

Amelia n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Elle fut surprise qu'il l'y fasse entrer. Il ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette, enlevant les sortilèges de garde qui préservaient les lieux de toute intrusion. La porte s'ouvrit et d'un autre mouvement de sa baguette, il alluma la lumière. "Faites attention aux marches, elles sont raides."

Amelia le suivit, en faisant attention où elle mettait les pieds. Une fois dans le labo proprement dit, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Le labo était petit mais bien fourni et équipé. Des pots emplis de substances étranges étaient alignés sur des étagères le long d'un mur, tandis que des livres étaient rangés de même mais sur contre le mur d'en face. Il y avait des instruments délicats posés sur la table au centre de la pièce. Tout comme dans son bureau à Poudlard.

Amelia dut reconnaître que c'était bien vu d'avoir transformé une cave en labo de potions. Severus commença à fouiller dans ses tiroirs, sur le bureau où il avait empilé divers papiers et parchemins. Puis il prit un morceau de papier qu'il vérifia.

La jeune sorcière était surprise. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne une potion qui arrêterait la production de lait maternel. Mais non. A la place, il parcourait ses notes écrites sur des parchemins. Puis il se tourna vers elle, une soudaine expression de gêne se lisant clairement sur son visage.

"Amelia... Je..."

"Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, Maître, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il la regarda attentivement. "Pas exactement. Mais _vous_, vous pouvez m'aider."

Cette fois, elle avait l'air réellement époustouflé. "Moi ? Maître ?"

"Oui, vous. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer."

Il lui désigna un tabouret. Amelia y prit place. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait s'ensuivre mais elle lui faisait confiance – s'il avait dit qu'il expliquerait, alors c'est qu'il le ferait. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent son regard sombre, ouverts à ses explications.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide, Amelia." Il prit une inspiration imperceptible. "Je suis en train de travailler sur un antidote contre un violent poison que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que je crée à partir d'une ancienne recette. Une recette de Magie Noire." Il vit sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'il avait capté toute son attention. Ce qui était le cas. "Il y a une substance dont j'ai besoin pour finaliser l'antidote. Une substance que vous semblez avoir en abondance. Une substance que votre corps secrète actuellement et selon toute vraisemblance, en grandes quantités."

Amelia comprit de suite. "Mon... lait, Maître ? C'est ce à quoi vous faites allusion ?"

"Oui, Amelia."

Elle rompit le contact visuel avec lui.

"Je comprendrais cependant si vous ne souhaitez pas m'aider."

"Non ! Non... ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que... Maître, je vous fais confiance mais je ne veux vraiment pas que mon lait puisse servir à d'autres fins... des fins de Magie Noire."

"Vous vous souvenez quand vous m'avez donné le placenta de votre bébé ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "C'est la même chose ici. J'utilise des parties de votre placenta pour cet antidote. Cependant, il semblerait que j'ai besoin d'une autre substance comme... votre lait. J'ai mes notes ici. Vous pouvez les lire." Il lui tendit quelques feuillets de parchemin. Amelia les prit et commença à en parcourir le contenu. Il y avait des formules écrites, divers ingrédients étaient énumérés avec leurs effets, les protocoles et leurs résultats. Elle rendit les feuilles à Severus après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à les lire.

"Je veux vous donner le choix, Amelia. Soit vous choisissez de sortir d'ici et je vous donnerai une potion pour arrêter la montée du lait et faire cesser les douleurs que cela vous donne. Soit vous acceptez de m'aider avec votre lait, de m'aider pour cet antidote. Le choix vous appartient."

C'était plutôt inattendu de sa part. Amelia eut du mal à saisir pourquoi il lui laissait le choix. N'était-il pas son Maître ? Ne pouvait-il pas la contraindre à faire ses moindres volontés ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait ainsi ?

"Maître... pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laisser le choix ? Je veux dire... vous pourriez... juste prendre de moi ce que vous voulez," fit-elle dans un murmure. "Sans me demander la permission. Je suis... votre esclave. Votre propriété." _Je suis à vous. Je vous appartiens. Mon lait vous appartient._

"Je sais. Mais l'une des conditions pour que ses propriétés s'appliquent dans l'antidote, c'est qu'il soit donné librement. Vraiment donné. Vous comprenez ? Vous le prendre de force annulerait les effets de votre lait dans la potion." Une pause. "Par ailleurs, je veux vous laisser le choix. Un vrai choix. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Faites-moi... seulement confiance. Je vous en prie, Amelia."

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent un peu. "Je vous fais déjà confiance, Maître." Puis elle commença à ouvrir sa chemise, tout en maintenant le contact visuel avec lui. "Je vous aiderai." Elle enleva sa chemise, révélant son torse et ses seins plantureux dans leur soutien-gorge. Elle s'arrêta là, ne sachant que faire ensuite. Severus le prit comme un signe qu'il pouvait poursuivre.

"Merci, Amelia." Il avait toujours sa baguette à la main.

"Que dois-je faire ensuite, Maître ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Enlevez votre soutien-gorge, s'il vous plaît," murmura-t-il.

Amelia s'exécuta. Il avait déjà vu sa poitrine nue mais seulement de manière brève. Ou alors, à ce moment-là, il avait détourné les yeux. Les morceaux de coton qu'elle avait mis dans son soutien-gorge pour absorber le surplus de lait, tombèrent à terre, bientôt rejoints par le sous-vêtement. Elle était une fois de plus à demi-nue, devant lui. Pourtant, leurs regards n'avaient pas décroché l'un de l'autre, comme si une sorte de fil invisible reliait leurs deux âmes ensemble.

Severus se rapprocha d'elle, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme.

"Qu'allez-vous me faire, Maître ?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

"Je vais tirer votre lait avec une incantation. Je vais seulement poser ma baguette sur votre sein et collecter le lait dans un récipient. Ca ne fera pas mal, je vous le promets."

"Je vous fais confiance, Maître." Alors, Amelia détourna les yeux des siens et baissa le regard vers la baguette qu'il tenait. Elle regarda la baguette d'Ebène et ferma les yeux, lentement. "Vous pouvez y aller," fit-elle doucement.

Severus fit apparaître un petit récipient de verre pour collecter le lait, qu'il mit sous le sein droit de la jeune femme. Il collecterait le lait de l'autre sein aussi. Amelia sentit le contact du verre froid sur sa peau, mais elle ne bougea pas. Puis elle perçut le bout de la baguette sur son épaule droite, se posant sur sa clavicule, pour descendre ensuite sur son sein.

"_Galactos Exprimeo_," fit Severus à voix haute, pendant que le bout de sa baguette traçait son chemin vers le mamelon. Amelia sentit la magie du sorcier entrer dans sa propre poitrine avant de sentir le flux de lait en ressortir. Le processus n'était pas douloureux, juste... étrange. On aurait dit une tétée, tout comme lorsqu'elle avait donné le sein à son bébé juste après la naissance. Elle garda les yeux fermés, laissant faire le Maître des Potions. Puis, après une minute ou deux – elle n'aurait pas pu dire – elle sentit qu'il avait rompu le contact entre la baguette et la peau.

"Et voilà, Amelia. Regardez le résultat," dit-il en l'invitant à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit – et vit le petit récipient presque rempli à rabord. Il fit rapidement apparaître un autre. "A présent, l'autre sein."

Elle consentit d'un mouvement de la tête. Cette fois, elle garda les yeux ouverts. Il mit le récipient sous le sein gauche et répéta l'incantation, le bout de sa baguette allant de la clavicule de la jeune sorcière vers son mamelon. Cette fois, elle put voir le lait jaillir de son sein et remplir le récipient. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit tout à coup.

"Merci, Maître."

"Merci pour quoi ?" demanda-t-il, pas certain d'avoir saisi ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

"Je me sens soulagée. C'était vraiment douloureux de rester ainsi."

"Si vous aviez eu encore votre enfant, vous l'auriez allaitée et vous auriez été automatiquement soulagée. On peut faire ça trois ou quatre fois par jour, pour collecter votre lait. Je peux le conserver dans de bonnes conditions ici, avec un charme de stase, n'ayez crainte. Il ne sera pas gaspillé. Je peux vous le promettre."

"Oui, s'il vous plaît, Maître. S'il vous plaît."

"Venez à moi à chaque fois que vous sentirez le besoin de... d'être soulagée," fit doucement Severus, presque gêné. Il réalisa que sa phrase avait un sens quelque peu ambigu.

Amelia l'observa. Il était effectivement gêné. Il rougissait littéralement et il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher – sans succès. _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme comme lui, si sûr de lui, se met à rougir comme un gamin à son premier rendez-vous galant, quand le sujet de la conversation tourne autour de... des questions sexuelles ? Comme un môme qui n'a jamais vu une femme nue de sa vie ?_ Elle savait que cette dernière question n'était pas vraie – il l'avait déjà vue à moitié nue avant. Pourtant, cette pensée persista dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

"Votre lait sauvera beaucoup de gens, Amelia. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ordonne de concocter. Le lait est une substance puissante pour contrecarrer les poisons. Lorsqu'il vient d'une femme allaitante, il peut être aussi puissant que... le sang, en termes de magie. Mais contrairement au sang, il doit être donné librement."

"Alors que le sang doit être pris de force, à ce que j'ai lu," fit doucement Amelia.

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent le regarde l'homme. Il approuva d'un signe de tête. "Oui, c'est vrai. C'est pourquoi le sang issu de votre placenta ne pouvait pas être aussi efficace que votre lait, dans ce cas particulier."

"Je comprends." Ce disant, elle posa une main légère sur son bras. "Maître." Elle lui sourit avec douceur, comme pour l'encourager à se détendre. Puis elle se rappela lorsqu'il l'avait mordue dans le cou. "Maître..." commença-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

"Oui, Amelia ?"

"En ce qui concerne le sang... pourquoi m'avez-vous mordue ? Dans le cou ? Je sais que ça a un rapport avec la magie du sang." Elle l'avait dit. Elle espéra seulement qu'il ne se comporterait pas de manière odieuse avec elle, juste parce qu'elle avait osé poser ces questions.

Severus estima qu'elle avait le droit de savoir désormais. Il soupira. Il se sentait endetté envers elle d'une certaine manière. Elle l'avait aidé tellement en lui donnait son lait – et elle continuerait à le faire. "Amelia... Vous avez raison. C'est de la magie du sang. Une magie très ancienne, très puissante. Mais je vous le promets, ce n'est pas de la Magie Noire. Je n'aurais pas utilisé de Magie Noire sur vous alors que vous étiez enceinte." Une pause. "La magie du sang n'est pas que de la Magie Noire, tandis que la Magie noire n'est pas uniquement liée au sang." Il soupira. "Vous devez avoir compris que je suis un sorcier très possessif. Vous mordre était un moyen de... de m'assurer que vous ne rechercheriez pas la compagnie d'un autre homme que moi. Vous êtes à moi."

Voilà qui était bizarre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille voir un autre homme – elle se souvenait de la dispute qu'ils avaient eue tous les deux quand il l'avait trouvée en train de dormir dans la cuisine. Mais cependant, il ne l'avait jamais touchée dans un but sexuel. Mais Amelia n'avait pas très envie de lui poser cette question-là. _Vaut mieux ne pas réveiller le dragon qui dort._

"Maître, au Manoir Malefoy, quand vous avez parlé avec Mr Malefoy, vous lui avez montré les cicatrices que vous aviez faites sur moi. Il a alors dit que c'était une pratique entre époux, un rituel qui devait être accompli durant la nuit de noces. Il a même dit qu'il avait fait ça à sa propre femme. Je ne comprends pas, il y a un consentement entre un homme et son épouse. Alors que vous avez expliqué que le sang devait être pris de force."

Severus eut un sourire moqueur. "Je constate que vous n'avez alors pas perdu votre temps. Vous avez prêté attention, c'est bien." Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. "C'est vrai mais je dois vous dire que Lucius Malefoy n'a pas étudié toute la question de manière aussi complète que moi. Il a simplement agi selon les traditions. Tandis que moi, je suis allé plus loin."

Amelia était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle avait surpris une conversation, lors de la deuxième nuit qu'elle avait passée à Spinner's End, entre son Maître et Pettigrow, à propos des propriétés de ce type de morsures. Mais elle se ravisa. Il valait mieux lui laisser l'initiative dans ce domaine.

Severus poursuivit ses explications. "Ca marche aussi d'une autre manière, que fort peu de sorciers connaissent. En vous mordant, je pouvais m'assurer que si vous étiez en danger, je le... saurais, ou plutôt, je le ressentirais. Lorsque je vous ai mordue, j'ai avalé un peu de votre sang. J'ai ainsi établi une sorte de pacte du sang entre vous et moi. C'est tout."

"C'est comme ça que vous avez senti que vous deviez vous arrêter quand vous... quand vous m'avez fouettée. C'est comme ça... que vous l'avez perçu, Maître ?"

Il la fixa du regard. "Je vois que rien ne vous échappe, Amelia."

Elle lui sourit. "Je suis une Serdaigle, Maître."

Il eut un autre sourire moqueur. "Bien sûr." Il baissa les yeux. Puis il réalisa que quelque chose manquant sur elle. Un détail en particulier. "Où est votre collier ? Celui avec le serpent en pendentif ?"

"Le serpent en pendentif ?" Elle se mordit la lèvre dans un mouvement sensuel qui ne laissa pas Severus indifférent. "Oh." Elle savait bien qu'elle devait lui fournir une explication rationnelle – la vérité. Il était un Légilimens, il saurait la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre. "Je l'ai donné à Eileen."

Il fronça les sourcils, il avait l'air en colère maintenant. Amelia commença à avoir peur – elle savait comment il pouvait être une fois emporté par un accès de violence. "Pour quoi faire ?" demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

"Pour sa protection !" fit-elle rapidement. "Je vous en prie, Maître !" Elle glissa à ses pieds, s'agenouillant là, ses mains s'agrippant au pan de sa redingote. "Ne me faites pas de mal !"

Il lui jeta un regard sombre, avant de la saisir par le bras Il la poussa tout contre le mur, avec brutalité. Elle était toujours à moitié nue, elle se sentait très vulnérable, piégée entre le mur et le corps de l'homme. Elle ferma les yeux, se rendant totalement à lui – ce qui le désarma en quelque sorte.

"Expliquez-vous !" demanda-t-il brusquement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les garda baissés. "Le pendentif serpent a été doté de magie protectrice quand je l'ai reçu il y a des années de cela. Voilà pourquoi je le lui ai donné. Je voulais... Je voulais qu'elle ait quelque chose de moi. Quelque chose qui la protégerait. Maître, Je..." Soudain, elle fondit en larmes. Severus soupira. Il n'avait pas d'autre option que de la prendre dans ses bras. Il laissa tomber la question et la réconforta.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, le temps pour elle que ses pleurs se calment. Severus la garda dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux, la tirant tout contre lui pour que la tête de la jeune femme puisse reposer sur sa poitrine. Il était conscient de sa nudité mais il s'en moquait, même si les seins nus de la jeune sorcière tout contre son torse étaient doux à sentir, malgré les multiples couches de vêtements qu'il portait. Ils étaient seuls, personne pour les voir et tout rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sauf pour le portrait d'un certain Directeur, lequel s'était pointé juste à ce moment-là et était entre train d'observer toute la scène, un sourire sur les lèvres, un éclat brillant dans ses yeux bleus, après avoir surpris Severus et Amelia dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Un petit chapitre pour reprendre son souffle après les grosses émotions des chapitres précédents !**

**Où l'on apprend aussi un peu plus sur la magie du sang que Severus a mise en oeuvre sur Amelia quand elle est arrivée chez lui. Ainsi que sur ce fameux pendentif serpent qu'elle a légué à sa fille Eileen. Severus, toujours le professeur, donne des explications à Amelia - et à nous autres lecteurs aussi. Il se trouve donc que Severus et Amelia se trouvent au confluent de plusieurs types de magie différentes. Même si certaines choses restent encore à éclaircir sur certains points de ces diverses magies invoquées.**

**J'ai essayé de faire une chute un peu légère avec l'intrusion d'un Dumbledore toujours aussi curieux... et qui n'hésitera pas une seconde, à mon humble avis, à faire son profit de la situation qu'il a surpris entre Severus et Amelia. Ah celui-là !  
**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer à votre avis ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion - elle m'intéresse. Et puis ça me fait toujours plaisir !**


	19. Chapitre 18 Une lettre inquiétante

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 18 – Une lettre inquiétante**

Severus et Amelia avaient adopté une routine en ce qui concernait leur quotidien. La jeune sorcière donnait son lait trois ou quatre fois par jour, parfois plus, à la grande satisfaction de Severus. Il pouvait produire l'antidote contre le poison que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de préparer. Il stockait l'antidote dans sa cave, placé sous un charme de stase. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de le faire parvenir à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais tant que le poison n'était pas prêt, il n'y avait pas urgence à le faire. Bien entendu, Severus faisait de son mieux pour retarder les expériences qu'il devait mener pour l'élaboration du poison, espérant gagner ainsi du temps, espérant n'avoir jamais à en remettre le résultat final au Seigneur des Ténèbres, espérant qu'il ne serait jamais utilisé.

Assez curieusement, Lord Voldemort était facile à duper – il accordait une grande confiance à son Maître des Potions. Peut-être de manière excessive d'ailleurs. Mais Severus n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Tant que cette confiance qui lui était accordée pouvait lui faire gagner du temps. Il était conscient de jouer un jeu dangereux mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus.

A présent, Amelia s'était totalement remise de son accouchement, elle se sentait même en bien meilleure forme. Elle n'était plus soumise aux durs traitements que lui avait imposés son Maître à une époque – car Queudver ne vivait plus avec eux. Elle s'était rapproché de Severus d'une certaine manière, car elle partageait quelques uns de ses secrets. De son côté, lui savait qu'il pouvait se fier à elle car elle ne parlerait à personne alentour. Ils étaient tous les deux dotés d'un tempérament réservé et ils appréciaient de vivre chacun de leur côté, lui passant ses journées dans son labo, elle toujours occupée par ses diverses corvées domestiques. Elle était consciente que plus elle le soulageait des tâches matérielles à la maison, plus il serait disponible pour ses expériences scientifiques et magiques.

Severus avait aussi continué à la former dans l'art de l'Occlumencie. Elle faisait preuve d'excellentes dispositions dans ce domaine et il avait commencé à l'initier à la Légilimencie – laquelle était infiniment plus difficile à maîtriser. A présent, elle était devenue une bonne Occlumens. Au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres changerait d'avis et souhaiterait confier une autre mission à Severus et lui enlever Amelia, la jeune femme serait prête pour pouvoir garder bien cachés ses propres secrets – et les siens.

* * *

Le premier mois sans son bébé passa bien vite. Amelia essayait de ne pas penser à son enfant. Elle était convaincue que la décision de confier le bébé à une famille adoptive décente avait été en effet la bonne décision à prendre. Mais il lui arrivait parfois de penser à la petite Eileen. Severus lui avait suggéré de créer des faux souvenirs de la naissance d'un enfant mort-né, au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou qui que ce soit d'autre, puisse fouiller dans son esprit des indices à propos du bébé – pour la sécurité de la fillette, toujours selon le plan initial de Severus.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Amelia d'imaginer ce que son bébé avait pu devenir, même si elle luttait pour bannir ces pensées dans les tréfonds de son esprit, comme Severus le lui avait appris. Elle n'avait pas voulu de cet enfant mais elle était bien trop maternelle pour ne pas ressentir de la tristesse parfois. Elle se consolait à l'idée qu'Eileen était désormais en sûreté, ou du moins bien plus en sûreté qu'à vivre avec sa mère née-moldue dans la maison d'un Mangemort de haut rang.

Sa magie sans baguette s'était renforcée aussi. Elle pouvait jeter de simples sorts à usage domestique. Elle avait aussi remarqué que plus elle utilisait la magie sans baguette, plus sa pratique s'en trouvait améliorée. Ce qui était bien commode aussi. De plus, Severus lui avait donné l'accès à quelques livres dans sa bibliothèque, qu'il possédait sur le sujet. Bien entendu, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle puisse défaire les sortilèges de garde qui l'empêchait de sortir de la maison. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte sa maison – ni lui. Mais il devait reconnaître que si elle pouvait devenir plus compétente en ce domaine, ce serait pour le mieux. La sécurité de la jeune femme pourrait en bénéficier, un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Severus voulait la garder pour lui, et lui seul, pour des raisons qui non seulement concernaient la sécurité de la jeune sorcière, mais aussi pour d'autres motifs. Il savait qu'il était un sorcier possessif. Il était conscient d'apprécier le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle en tant que son Maître, le pouvoir que détenait un Dominant sur sa soumise. Pourtant, il ne la touchait pas du tout. Il découvrit qu'il aimait la protéger, par dessus tout autre considération. Il aimait aussi beaucoup le fait qu'elle réponde à sa protection d'une manière aussi soumise. De toute évidence, elle aimait qu'il la protège. Elle le laissait faire, sans se rebeller, ses puissantes tendances protectrices et possessives ne la perturbant pas le moins du monde.

Severus devait admettre que le caractère de la jeune femme correspondait bien au sien. Sa nature douce, calme et patiente s'accordait bien avec son propre comportement froid, acerbe et parfois brusque. Elle semblait apprécier son sens de l'humour noir et sarcastique, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Mais il pouvait lire une certaine joie dans les yeux de la sorcière, ainsi que ce petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il faisait une remarque féroce, la plupart du temps au dépens du Ministère de la Magie ou de certains de ses frères Mangemorts.

Amelia était aussi une femme avec laquelle il pouvait entretenir une conversation sur divers sujets. Non pas qu'elle en savait beaucoup, mais elle était curieuse et avide de savoir. Elle comprenait rapidement. Il l'avait aussi questionnée sur son métier et ses projets – avant que n'éclate la guerre. Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait embrassé une carrière dans l'enseignement et l'éducation des enfants. Il estima qu'elle avait choisi un métier qui correspondait bien à ses dispositions naturelles. Elle était tellement attentionnée et maternelle. Elle ne se comportait pas comme une mère-poule avec lui mais elle se montrait tout simplement attentionnée à son égard. Il imagina qu'elle avait dû être comme cela avec les enfants Coeurdaigle. Elle était si patiente aussi, à supporter son mauvais caractère avec courage et détachement. Elle avait le chic pour le calmer d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais cru quelqu'un en être capable auparavant. Pas même Dumbledore.

Ils passaient leurs soirées dans un silence agréable, ensembles dans le salon. Il lisait, elle cousait ou repassait ou lisait aussi. Même si Queudver n'était plus là, même s'il n'y avait plus le besoin de jouer la comédie, Severus lui avait demandée de continuer à s'asseoir à ses pieds quand cela était possible. Tout comme elle l'avait supposé avec justesse, il aimait l'avoir près de lui ainsi, il aimait être son Maître, il aimait le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur elle. Par ailleurs, elle appréciait se soumettre à lui, être sa soumise. Elle portait toujours le collier qu'il lui avait donné juste avant l'orgie au Manoir Malefoy. Il lui avait demandé de le garder et elle n'avait pas fait d'histoire à ce propos. Ce sentiment d'appartenance... avait quelque chose d'excitant pour elle.

Cependant, elle ne soupçonnait rien de ses véritables motivations à la vouloir si près de lui, car avec le temps, il avait découvert qu'il voulait plus qu'être son Maître.

Severus voulait qu'elle soit présente à ses côtés. De sentir sa présence, son corps, tout près de lui.

* * *

Le début de l'année avait été venteux et pluvieux. Plus que d'habitude, selon Severus. Amelia appréciait le lit chaud de leur chambre. Elle partageait toujours son lit, même si la chambre qu'avait occupée Queudver était désormais libre. Severus n'avait pas suggéré qu'elle la prenne et la jeune sorcière avait interprété son silence à cet égard comme un signe qu'il ne serait pas d'accord pour la laisser aller dormir dans une autre chambre que la sienne – quand bien même c'était la chambre juste à côté. Elle l'avait nettoyée de fond en comble et lui avait rendu son ordre et sa propreté d'origine.

A présent, Amelia était occupée dans la cuisine, à préparer le repas. Comme d'habitude dans de tels moments, quand elle était seule, son esprit vagabondait. Elle songeait à ses parents – elle leur écrirait la semaine prochaine. Elle songeait à sa petite fille. Elle songeait à... Severus.

Le Maître des Potions se trouvait dans son labo de potions dans la cave. Il pouvait y passer des journées entières, tout seul. Amelia se disait même que si elle n'était pas là pour frapper à sa porte, il en oublierait même de manger. Elle irait le voir d'ici une demi-heure. Le déjeuner serait alors prêt.

Comme ce serait bien si cette situation pouvait perdurer ainsi, sans perturbations. Elle n'avait pas rêver de devenir une domestique, et encore moins pour un homme tel que le Professeur, mais avec lui... c'était différent. Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait survivre à la guerre relativement indemne si le cours des événements se poursuivait ainsi. Avec lui comme protecteur. Elle soupira encore une fois.

Un bruit perçant contre la fenêtre la tira de sa rêverie. Elle alla à la fenêtre et remarqua qu'un hibou s'était perché sur le rebord. Ce n'était pas là le hibou de Severus, lequel était un oiseau noir comme une nuit sans lune. Celui-ci était d'un ton plus ou moins marron. De plus, le hibou de Severus était une créature d'une fidélité féroce, qui ne donnait les messages qu'il transportait uniquement qu'à son Maître. Personne d'autre ne pouvait les lui prendre – sauf Severus lui-même.

Comme le lui avait ordonné son Maître, Amelia ne pouvait prendre elle-même les messages apportés par les hiboux, n'importe quels autres hiboux. Ce n'était pas que Severus recevait beaucoup de messages par hibou non plus. Lorsque Lord Voldemort avait besoin de parler à son Maître des Potions, il le convoquait par l'entremise de la Marque des Ténèbres. Par ailleurs, personne ne savait qu'elle se trouvait là – à l'exception du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des Malefoy et, bien évidemment, de Severus. Pas même ses parents – qui croyaient toujours qu'elle vivait chez les Coeurdaigles. Ils continuaient à répondre à ses messages mensuels, en lui renvoyant leur courte réponse en utilisant le hibou de son Maître. Des réponses que Severus lisait avant de les donner à la jeune sorcière.

Cette fois, Amelia était intriguée. Ce hibou-là n'était pas le grand hibou de couleur sombre que les Malefoy possédaient et qui parfois apportait des messages à Severus. Elle avait appris à le reconnaître. Non, cette fois, celui-ci était différent. Elle soupira. Elle irait dire à son Maître qu'un hibou était arrivé pour lui. Comme la température extérieure était froide, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la pauvre créature.

Amelia alla frapper à la porte du labo. "Maître ! Maître ! Un hibou pour vous, Maître !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus ouvrit la porte et sans un mot, il se rendit à la cuisine, où l'oiseau avait dû se rendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle le laissa passer avant de le suivre. Il paraissait contrarié – elle avait dû le déranger pendant une expérience. En même temps, elle ne faisait qu'obéir à ses ordres.

Severus s'approcha de l'oiseau – qu'il ne reconnut pas non plus. Il tenta de prendre le message mais le volatile ne le laissa pas faire. A la place, il vola vers Amelia et essaya même de se percher sur son épaule.

"On dirait que c'est un message pour vous, Amelia."

Elle semblait perplexe. "Mais... mais qui pourrait m'écrire ? Personne ne sait où je suis. Mes parents n'ont pas de hibou, ils utilisent le vôtre pour me répondre."

"Le meilleur moyen de savoir qui vous a écrit, c'est encore de prendre d'abord le message. Faites," fit-il. Il était maintenant de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été dérangé pour rien. Bien qu'il dût admettre que la jeune sorcière ne faisait qu'exécuter ses ordres à la lettre – ce dont il ne pouvait la blâmer.

Amelia prit le message, le hibou la laissant faire – ce qui confirma Severus dans son idée que le message était effectivement bien pour elle. Une fois l'oiseau délivré de son fardeau, il alla se poser sur le comptoir où quelques miettes étaient restées et commença à les manger avec application. Amelia le laissa faire – ce serait ça en moins à nettoyer après.

"Donnez-moi ça," lui ordonna Severus.

Elle lui remit le message. Il décacheta l'enveloppe – une enveloppe qui portait le sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Maintenant, voilà qui était bizarre. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout quand le Ministère le contactait – sauf quand il s'agissait de commandes pour des potions. Mais c'était il y avait longtemps. Même si maintenant le Ministère était sous l'influence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Selon lui, le Ministère était synonyme de mauvaises nouvelles. Pourquoi en irait-il autrement à présent ?

Severus lut le message. Son visage habituellement insondable pâlit. Il tendit la lettre à la jeune sorcière. "Je crois que vous devriez lire ça. C'est à propos de... du statut de votre sang."

Quelque chose dans sa voix alerta Amelia que là, c'était définitivement des mauvaises nouvelles. Tout simplement des mauvaises nouvelles. Elle prit la lettre et la lut.

_Chère Mlle Davis,_

_Nos archives ne comportent aucune mention de vos origines et par conséquent, du statut de votre sang. Selon les dispositions de nos nouvelles lois sur une Société de Sang-Pur et sur les Nés-moldus, nous avons besoin de déterminer votre ascendance et de vérifier le statut de votre sang. Nous vous rappelons que nous demandons à examiner votre cas afin de certifier quel pourrait-il être._

_Nous vous rappelons que tous les sorciers et sorcières doivent s'enregistrer, selon les dispositions de la loi sur le Statut du Sang._

_Comme notre Ministre de la Magie l'a dit, vous n'avez rien à craindre si vous n'avez rien à cacher._

_Par conséquent, vous êtes citée à comparaître devant notre Commission le 19 Février 1998, à 16h00, au Ministère de la Magie, Salle 11, Niveau 10, pour décider du statut de votre sang, ainsi que de votre place dans notre communauté. Vous êtes invitée à apporter toute preuve établissant votre ascendance magique afin d'étayer votre cas._

_Signé : Dolores Ombrage_

_Sous-Secrétaire pour le Ministère de la Magie_

_Présidente de la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-moldus_

Amelia leva les yeux vers Severus une fois qu'elle eut fini de lire la lettre. Son visage reflétait la confusion la plus totale – même si elle avait parfaitement saisi toutes les implications de la lettre.

"C'est quoi ça, ces... âneries ?" parvint-elle à dire. "Maître ?"

Comme il ne répondait pas, Amelia insista, de la panique dans la voix. "J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette femme, Ombrage. Elle a crée tout un tas de problèmes au Professeur Dumbledore il y a quelques années, à Poudlard."

"En effet. Cette femme est... malfaisante." Sa voix portait quelque chose de menaçant, ce qui fit penser à Amelia que cette fois, elle allait connaître de gros ennuis. Une telle remarque, venant d'un homme qui était lui-même considéré comme « malfaisant » par nombre de sorciers et de sorcières, voilà qui en disait long.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Maître ?" demanda-t-elle. "Que va-t-il m'arriver ?" Sa voix tremblait à présent. "Je n'ai aucune preuve d'une quelconque ascendance magique. Je suis une née-moldue !"

"Vous irez au Ministère. Mais vous ne serez pas seule, Amelia. J'irai avec vous. Je ne laisserai personne vous enlever à moi." Son ton dégoulinait de possessivité et de détermination. "Je connais Ombrage. J'étais à Poudlard alors, quand elle... a crée tous ces problèmes, comme vous l'avez dit."

Leurs regards se verrouillèrent l'un à l'autre. Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent. "Maître... Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive aux... aux né-moldus qui ont été... enregistrés par cette Commission ?"

A ce stade, Severus ne souhaitait pas répondre. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui arrivait effectivement aux sorciers et sorcières nés-moldus qui étaient passés par les procédures d'Ombrage. Il y avait les informations fournies par la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il y avait bien diverses rumeurs, qu'il avait glanées ici et là, pendant les réunions de Mangemorts. Des douzaines de personnes avaient disparu après avoir été déclarées nées-moldues. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas dire à Amelia le peu qu'il savait. Il était tellement sûr d'être capable de la tirer d'affaire – grâce à son rang au sein du Premier Cercle autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres – qu'il estima qu'il ne lui communiquerait pas les bribes d'informations qu'il détenait.

"Je crois que vous connaissez déjà la réponse à cette question, Amelia."

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Plus ou moins. Elle faisait des efforts évidents pour ne pas montrer la panique qui montait en elle. Elle ferma les yeux lentement, dans une tentative pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. _Bon, je soupçonne ce que ça peut être._ Mais Severus voyait bien qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle avait déjà tellement subi. Il ressentit une vague de compassion pour elle – similaire à ce qu'il avait éprouvé quand elle avait accouché. Il eut pitié d'elle.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Amelia. Il est inutile de ruminer sur quelque chose qui ne vous arrivera pas. Je suis l'un des serviteurs les plus proches et les plus fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon rang au sein de son organisation, ma réputation, me permettra de marchander votre... présence auprès de moi. Ombrage est une sympathisante convaincue des politiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres en ce qui concerne la suprématie des sang-pur. Mais elle n'est pas une Mangemort. Elle acceptera ma proposition de vous laisser tranquille, car vous êtes déjà une esclave. _Mon_ esclave. A présent, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous en prie."

Elle fit oui de la tête. Soudain, elle eut un geste inattendu. Elle se jeta contre Severus. "S'il vous plaît, Maître... Prenez-moi dans vos bras..." fit-elle doucement, tout en saisissant ses bras, comme s'il était la seule sauvegarde qui lui restait, au milieu du monde s'écroulant autour d'elle. Il avait été assez surpris par sa réaction mais il s'exécuta néanmoins. Tout comme il l'avait fait auparavant, après qu'il l'eut grondée à propos de son pendentif serpent, il entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de ses bras et il la laissa poser la tête contre sa poitrine, pendant de longues secondes, dans un silence complet.

* * *

**Et voilà que l'histoire prend un nouveau tournant avec l'interférence de Dolores Ombrage... Ca faisait quelque temps que je voulais travailler sur son personnage, à dire vrai. Non pas que je sois fascinée par son personnage mais il y a quelque chose en elle d'utile pour faire avancer mon intrigue. En tout cas, ça promet ! Surtout avec ces histoires de statut du sang - encore un renvoi vers la magie du sang. **

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment va se passer cette convocation d'Amelia chez Ombrage, au Ministère ? Ajoutez un Severus plus possessif que jamais pour faire bonne mesure, secouez le tout et je ne vous dis pas ce qui va en sortir... soit il vous faudra lire les chapitres suivants, soit vous pouvez déjà me faire part de vos suggestions en laissant un petit commentaire - des cookies en chocolat pour ceux et celles qui auront des bonnes idées (sachant que je ne vais pas piquer dedans puisque l'histoire est déjà écrite et traduite...) Mais bon, j'ai des lecteurs formidables et j'aime bien lire leurs hypothèses.  
**

**J'en profite pour remercier encore les lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires sans passer par un compte et que je ne peux donc remercier par PM. Alors, on prend exemple sur tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et on en fait autant !**


	20. Chapitre 19 Le Ministère de la Magie

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 19 – Le Ministère de la Magie**

La fameuse date arriva très vite. Bien plus vite que ne l'aurait souhaité Amelia. Cependant, elle était prête à faire face à la Commission. Elle choisit de s'habiller d'une manière toute classique, comme l'aurait fait une sorcière sang-pur. Ce qui fut facile : Eileen Prince Rogue avait été une sorcière sang-pur elle-même, elle avait laissé des vêtements simples mais classes. La jeune sorcière sélectionna une longue jupe noire, avec une chemise de satin vert foncé. Amelia avait appris que, tout comme son fils, Mme Rogue avait été envoyée à Serpentard quand elle avait été à Poudlard. Severus avait approuvé le choix vestimentaire de la jeune femme. Il savait l'importance de faire une première bonne impression.

Une fois prêts, ils quittèrent la maison, Severus vêtu comme d'habitude de son pantalon et de sa redingote noire, avec ses robes de professeur par dessus, tandis qu'Amelia était enveloppée dans une cape. Il était bien conscient d'être impressionnant ainsi. Il voulait aussi qu'Ombrage se souvienne de lui comme d'un ancien collègue, s'il était nécessaire toutefois de recourir à ces souvenirs en particulier.

Il s'assura que les sortilèges de garde étaient en place sur sa maison, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'abri de jardin au fond de la cour, d'où ils pouvaient Transplaner sans attirer l'attention du voisinage. Les nuages étaient bas et gris. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'abri, il la prit dans ses bras et ils Transplanèrent, direction Londres, au Ministère de la Magie.

Ils y arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, non loin d'une cabine téléphonique abandonnée. C'était là une entrée autrefois utilisée par le public qui souhaitait accéder à l'intérieur du Ministère sans avoir à recourir au réseau des Cheminettes. Maintenant que les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées, cette entrée était réservée aux personnes qui offraient toutes les garanties de sûreté et de fidélité – à savoir des cadres supérieurs du Ministère et des Mangemorts. Severus était l'un de ces derniers. N'importe qui d'autre devait utiliser les fameuses toilettes.

Severus tira Amelia par le bras vers la cabine. Ils y entrèrent, contents de s'y abriter quelque peu du temps affreux qui sévissait actuellement sur Londres. Mais avant de composer le numéro pour entrer au Ministère, Severus prit le visage d'Amelia entre ses mains puissantes.

"Ecoutez-moi, Amelia. Vous êtes sur le point d'entrer dans un lieu empli de gens qui n'aiment pas les nés-moldus – et d'autres qui ont peur de ceux qui les détestent. Utilisez l'Occlumencie pour garder votre esprit fermé tout le temps. Rappelez-vous que vous n'avez pas de baguette, vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre ainsi. Vous êtes vulnérable. L'Occlumencie est la seule défense à votre disposition." Il soupira. "Pour autant que je n'aime pas ça, je dois le faire." Ce disant, il tira sa baguette et jeta un charme sur le collier qu'elle portait. Une chaîne fine, similaire à celle qu'il avait utilisée sur elle au Manoir des Malefoy, se matérialisa, avec une extrémité dans la main de l'homme. "Vous êtes mon esclave. Aussi..." Il s'arrêta, l'émotion brillant brièvement dans ses yeux sombres. "Je vous traiterai de la même manière que je l'ai fait avant... lorsque Queudver vivait encore dans ma maison. Je vous appellerai « sang-de-bourbe », par exemple."

Elle fit oui de la tête. "Je comprends, Maître." Elle savait que cela faisait partie de la comédie qu'il devait jouer devant tout le monde.

"Bien. Allons-y et à partir de maintenant, ne croyez pas un seul mot de ce que je vais dire sur vous."

Cela sonnait étrangement aux oreilles d'Amelia. Etait-ce là une sorte d'excuse donnée en anticipation ? Impossible à dire. "J'ai confiance en vous, Maître." Elle baissa la tête de la manière la plus soumise qu'elle pouvait, lui montrant ainsi qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Severus la regarda avec attention pendant quelques secondes avant de composer le numéro pour entrer au Ministère. _6-2-4-4-2_. Les mesures de sécurité avaient changé mais pas le numéro, ce qui le fit sourire de mépris pour l'évident manque de prudence du Ministère, d'une certaine manière. Le numéro aurait été la première chose qu'il aurait modifiée. L'intérieur de la cabine téléphonique se déplaça comme un ascenseur et ils descendirent vers l'intérieur des lieux.

Ils arrivèrent à un endroit où d'autres ascenseurs et foyers étaient situés, la cabine s'abaissant au beau milieu d'un large corridor menant à l'Atrium. Amelia était déjà allé au Ministère de la Magie par le passé. A présent, les lieux étaient fort différents de ses souvenirs. La Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique d'autrefois avait été remplacée par une espèce de sculpture massive et laide, qui ressemblait de manière frappante aux œuvres fabriquées dans certains états dictatoriaux du monde moldu, qu'Amelia se rappelait avoir vu dans des livres. Comme dans l'URSS ou le Troisième Reich, il y a quelques décennies de cela, par exemple. Ce qui en disait long, selon elle, sur ce qu'était devenu le Ministère de la Magie. Elle se demanda si les gens ici avaient remarqué ces ressemblances. Vraisemblablement pas, car ils méprisaient tout ce qui n'appartenait pas à leur monde. Bon, son monde à elle aussi. _Je suppose qu'il y a des constantes universelles._

Severus et Amelia devaient s'inscrire au bureau d'entrée et ils passèrent devant l'horrible monument. Comme ils s'en rapprochaient, la jeune sorcière pouvait lire que l'imposante structure portait les mots "La Magie est la Puissance", gravée dans la pierre. Oui, bien sûr, c'était évident. Mais ce qui l'horrifia réellement, c'était les détails sculptés à la base de l'énorme pilier. Un pilier qui semblait écraser des gens. Elle interpréta rapidement et avec justesse que les gens ainsi écrasés était en fait des moldus et des nés-moldus. Des gens comme elle.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant le monument, à la fois fascinée et dégoûtée. Severus s'était arrêté aussi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu ici et y avait trouvé des changements. Pas pour le meilleur cependant. Ses propres pensées n'étaient pas éloignées de celle d'Amelia en fait. Il tira sur la chaîne. "Allons nous inscrire comme visiteurs. Inutile de rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire, vous ne croyez pas ?" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Amelia se tourna vers lui. "Le pouvoir sans la maîtrise n'est rien," commenta-t-elle doucement. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait été quelque peu choquée par le monument. Elle avait raison. Il avait toujours cru fermement en les vertus de la maîtrise. D'abord la maîtrise de soi. C'était là une seconde nature chez lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau des Inscriptions. Ce faisant, ils passèrent près d'une table où des piles de papier étaient rangées. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux papiers. Des affiches, en fait. Des affiches qui montraient la photo de face – façon prisonnier – d'un certain Harry Potter, avec les mots « Indésirable No. 1 » écrits dessous.

Elle croisa brièvement le regard de son Maître, avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux. A présent, il avait cette expression froide et insondable que son visage affichait habituellement. Ils allèrent à un bureau au-dessus duquel était suspendu un énorme panneau : « VISITEURS, VEUILLEZ VOUS INSCRIRE ICI ».

"Par ici, sang-de-bourbe," fit Severus à Amelia, tout en tirant brutalement sur la chaîne. Amelia obéit du mieux qu'elle le put et le suivit. Elle savait qu'il devait agir comme s'il était le méchant Mangemort qu'il était supposé être.

Ils se trouvèrent devant le bureau. Là, un employé du Ministère demanda à Severus de remplir un formulaire de demande pour obtenir un badge visiteur. Le Maître des Potions regarda le sorcier froidement, avant de défaire et remonter ses manches gauches. Il lui montra sa Marque des Ténèbres, sous les yeux effarés du pauvre homme. "Vous me donnerez un badge. Tout de suite. Sans poser d'autres questions," gronda Severus d'un ton intimidant.

"Oui, oui... monsieur... Bien sûr, monsieur."

"Je suppose que vous connaissez aussi mon nom."

"Oui, Professeur Rogue, bien sûr, monsieur." Sa voix tremblait. Amelia observait son Maître. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il semblait savourer l'autorité qu'il pouvait exercer sur autrui, ainsi que la peur qu'il pouvait susciter en eux. Sa nature dominatrice jouait à fond.

"Et en ce qui concerne la jeune dame ici présente ? Elle vous accompagne ?"

"Oui. C'est mon esclave, mon esclave sang-de-bourbe. Nous avons une audience avec Dolores Ombrage. A propos du statut de son sang, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Bien évidemment que le sorcier savait ce qu'il en retournait. Il hocha la tête. "Puis-je avoir son nom, s'il vous plaît ? Quel que soit son statut, elle est une visiteuse et elle a besoin d'avoir un badge aussi."

"Amelia Davis. Voici la lettre que Mme Ombrage lui a fait parvenir."

Le sorcier prit la lettre, la vérifia rapidement et la lui rendit. Puis il donna deux badges à Severus – sans poser d'autres questions. Il eut un regard de commisération pour la jeune femme qui accompagnait l'impressionnant Mage Noir se tenant devant son bureau. Ses yeux brillèrent de compassion pour elle. Etre l'esclave d'un Mangemort, quel destin. Elle semblait jeune et jolie, et apeurée aussi. Pas étonnant. Il n'osa pas imaginer les horreurs qu'elle devait endurer avec un Maître tel que Severus Rogue, un Mage Noir, un Mangemort de haut rang, l'assassin du grand Albus Dumbledore. Il tenta bien de croiser le regard avec elle mais elle gardait les yeux baissés dans une attitude parfaitement soumise. Il avait aussi remarqué la chaîne qui pendait de son collier et la reliait au Mage Noir.

Severus agrafa son badge sur sa redingote avant de faire de même sur la cape d'Amelia. Sans un mot pour elle, il quitta le bureau, entraînant Amelia derrière lui vers les ascenseurs.

Ils empruntèrent une cabine, déjà occupée par d'autres personnes. Amelia pouvait sentir leurs regards sur elle, surtout sur la chaîne qui partait de son collier pour rejoindre la main de son Maître. A présent, elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Parce qu'elle réalisait quelle était désormais sa condition. Elle avait le sentiment que rien que cette chaîne était suffisante pour hurler à tous quel était le statut de son sang. Severus ignora les regards, de son habituelle arrogance dédaigneuse. Il était conscient de ce que les gens pouvaient dire sur lui. Il sentait leur peur de se retrouver en présence d'un Mangemort comme lui, d'un Mage Noir dangereux, d'un meurtrier notoire, de l'assassin du grand Albus Dumbledore.

La voix intégrée de l'ascenseur informa les passagers de leurs étages de destination. Amelia fut soulagée lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Severus, la tirant toujours par la chaîne, la mena dans un escalier. Les salles d'audience étaient situées au 10ème niveau, mais cet étage n'était pas desservi par les ascenseurs. Ils devaient prendre les escaliers pour y accéder. Ils parvinrent enfin au corridor menant aux salles d'audience. La jeune sorcière remarqua que le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de carrelage noir, ce qui conférait aux lieux une apparence encore plus froide et sinistre.

L'atmosphère avait quelque chose de glacial qui les perturba tous les deux. Severus avait sa petite idée quant à ce qui pourrait se trouver derrière la porte et il n'aimait pas cela le moins du monde. Néanmoins, il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'entrée de la salle d'audience.

Il les sentait. _Des Détraqueurs._

Il vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans le corridor. Il saisit Amelia par le bras pour l'attirer le plus près de lui. "Amelia," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, "écoutez-moi bien. Je soupçonne qu'il se trouve des Détraqueurs dans la salle d'audience. Fermez votre esprit avec l'Occlumencie et restez calme. Je suis avec vous. Tout ira bien et nous devrions sortir d'ici indemnes."

Elle se tourna vers lui au mot « Détraqueurs ». Son visage, à quelques centimètres du sien seulement, reflétait une authentique panique. "Oui, Maître," parvint-elle à dire, faisant de son mieux pour masquer sa peur. Par leur contact physique étroit, il la sentait trembler comme une fleur agitée par le vent.

Amelia essaya de rester calme et de maintenir sa panique sous contrôle. Elle se rappela la nuit où elle avait été capturée, le soir au Manoir Malefoy – et comment elle était parvenue à passer à travers toutes ces épreuves sans craquer. Elle y était arrivée. Elle y arriverait encore. Surtout avec Severus à ces côtés. Elle ne craquerait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle demeurerait forte, tout comme lui l'était, toujours maître de lui.

La porte de la salle d'audience n'était pas gardée. _Pas surprenant, s'il y a des Détraqueurs dans les environs_, songea Severus. Le Maître des Potions se contenta de la pousser et entra dans la salle avec Amelia en remorque.

A leur grande surprise, la salle d'audience était déjà occupée par une vingtaine de personnes. Des sorcières et des sorciers, l'air grave et même inquiet, étaient assis sur les bancs en face du siège et de du bureau du Président. Severus regarda l'heure à sa montre de poche. Ils étaient un peu en avance. Tous ces gens avaient dû être cités à comparaître à la même heure. Les affaires seraient entendues à partir de ce moment. Ils devaient seulement attendre que soit appelé le nom d'Amelia.

Severus tira Amelia vers un banc, à l'écart des autres. Il voulait être seul avec elle, au cas où il aurait à lui dire quelque chose. Il voulait aussi garder un œil sur les sorciers et les sorcières présents, au cas où il reconnaîtrait quelqu'un – ami ou ennemi. Non pas que Severus ait beaucoup d'amis susceptibles d'être convoqués devant la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-moldus. De plus, il avait conservé des mauvais souvenirs du Ministère de la Magie, quand il était plus jeune – il considérait tout le lieu comme un ennemi général en soi.

Ils s'assirent et Amelia profita du moment pour fermer son esprit encore plus avec l'Occlumencie. Severus sentait la présence toute proche des Détraqueurs. Son regard perçant parcourut la salle, puis ses yeux se portèrent sur le plafond. A procéder ainsi, il remarqua deux détails intéressants.

Premièrement, les Détraqueurs se tenaient tout près du plafond, y flottant là tranquillement mais distillant néanmoins leur dose de désespoir et de froideur. La main du Maître des Potions serra sa baguette fermement. _Ils ont dû recevoir des ordres de se tenir éloignés du public. Pour le moment._

Deuxièmement, lorsqu'il regarda les autres personnes assises dans la salle, il remarqua un rouquin. Un homme qu'il avait assez bien connu. Arthur Weasley. Severus se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici – après tout, Arthur était un sang-pur. Puis il le vit en train de parler avec un sorcier qui semblait particulièrement stressé. Arthur étant Arthur, il était sûrement ici pour soutenir un de ses amis ou de ses collègues. Il n'avait cependant pas remarqué Severus, occupé comme il était à discuter avec le sorcier bouleversé.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait vu. "Hey, Rogue !" fit un homme petit mais râblé, aux cheveux blond gris nattés. L'homme s'avança vers Severus et Amelia.

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers l'homme qui venait à eux. "Bonjour, Yaxley," répondit-il froidement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda l'autre Mangemort de sa voix rauque et profonde.

"Mon esclave sang-de-bourbe a été convoquée."

Les yeux froids de Yaxley se portèrent sur Amelia. "Je me souviens, en effet. C'est la sang-de-bourbe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a donnée l'année dernière."

"Oui, c'est elle." Sa réponse était volontairement courte.

"Elle n'était pas supposée être enceinte ?"

"Elle l'était. Le bébé est mort," mentit Severus. "Un enfant mort-né. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation et éviter de continuer sur le sujet d'Amelia.

"Rogue, tous les services du Ministère ont un officiel pour représenter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de s'assurer que ses politiques sont bien mises en oeuvre. Tu le sais déjà. Je suis celui chargé de faire en sorte que cette Commission applique bien les nouvelles lois sur les sang-de-bourbes et le statut du sang."

_Comme si Ombrage avait besoin qu'on la surveille à cet égard !_ songea Severus avec amertume. _Elle est suffisamment cinglée comme ça pour ne pas avoir besoin de l'un d'entre nous pour mettre ces politiques en oeuvre._ Il soupçonna son frère Mangemort de s'être assuré une sinécure au sein du Ministère. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être... peut-être que Yaxley avait une liaison avec Ombrage. Il secoua cette idée stupide. Dans d'autres circonstances, il en aurait ricané.

Il y avait du bruit dans la salle. "Je dois y aller, Rogue. La patronne est arrivée. Oh, au cas où tu ne veux plus de ta putain sang-de-bourbe... pense à moi. Elle ne dépareillerait pas dans mon lit," finit-il avec un sourire franchement vicieux pour elle. "Je suis sûr que je pourrais toujours lui apprendre une chose ou deux sur comment faire plaisir à un homme. Les sang-de-bourbes sont de bons coups au lit, tu ne crois pas ?"

Severus répondit par un silence méprisant au commentaire salace proféré par son frère Mangemort. Yaxley partit pour aller s'asseoir non loin du siège du Président du tribunal. "La Cour est en session !" fit quelqu'un à voix haute, dans le fond. Tout le monde se leva, pour saluer respectueusement l'entrée du magistrat. Ou plutôt de la Présidente de la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-moldus. Severus fit comme les autres, promptement imité par Amelia.

La jeune sorcière leva les yeux vers la femme qui l'avait convoquée. Comme à l'accoutumée, Dolores Ombrage était habillée de rose. Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un Charme du Patronus. Un chat gracieux se forma et s'assit sur son bureau.

"Mafalda, donnez-moi la liste des personnes que nous avons convoquées pour cette session de fin d'après-midi, voulez-vous ?" demanda Ombrage à une femme plus jeune assise à sa gauche.

Amelia avait peur mais elle décida d'observer tout et tout le monde avec attention, enregistrant dans sa mémoire de Serdaigle tous les détails qui pourrait s'avérer utiles par la suite. Quand, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais au moins, cela garderait son esprit alerte et sur le bon chemin, l'empêchant de dériver dangereusement et de permettre à la panique de la submerger dans un moment où elle pourrait avoir besoin de toutes ses facultés mentales.

Cette Mafalda Hopkirk – Severus avait murmuré le nom à l'oreille d'Amelia – semblait être une créature timorée. Elle paraissait aussi particulièrement peu sûre d'elle. Amelia percevait bien qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse d'être ici. Mais il y avait aussi bien plus que cela. Quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Cette femme semblait non seulement stressée mais elle paraissait cacher quelque chose. Quoi, elle n'en avait aucun idée. C'était seulement une puissante intuition.

Ombrage parcourut la salle de ses yeux de crapaud. Bien sûr, elle reconnut Severus – l'un de ses anciens collègues à Poudlard. Il y avait une jeune sorcière assise à ses côtés. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom de la sorcière mais elle pouvait avoir une idée. Elle prit le parchemin et lut la douzaine de noms listés. Chaque nom comportait une adresse – sauf un. Ombrage connaissait l'adresse du domicile du Professeur Rogue. Elle avait eu accès aux fichiers personnels des enseignants quand elle avait été la Grande Inquisitrice, puis la Directrice, de Poudlard. Elle ne trouva pas de « Spinner's End » dans la colonne des adresses. Elle était prête à parier que la jeune femme assise à côté du Maître des Potions, était la même que celle dont le nom ne comportait pas d'adresse dans sa liste.

Ombrage appela un nom. Un homme se leva, il lui fut ordonné de s'asseoir sur la chaise installée au centre de la salle – la chaise des accusés. Son cas fut rapidement examiné car il pouvait produire des preuves de son ascendance magique. Il était de sang-mêlé. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait fort bien se retrouver sur cette chaise aussi, s'il n'avait pas été un Mangemort. Même s'il n'avait rien à craindre – il pouvait prouver son ascendance magique – il ne souhaitait pas divulguer certains détails de sa vie personnelle devant un tribunal. Et encore moins devant un tribunal présidé par Dolores Ombrage.

Amelia entendit quelqu'un gémir dans l'assistance. Elle tourna la tête et jeta un œil à la personne qui avait gémi. Une sorcière, très certainement âgée d'une trentaine d'années, toujours jolie malgré l'angoisse qui était écrite sur son visage. Elle était seule et de toute évidence, désespérée de sa situation, d'après les regards qu'elle lançait vers la porte d'entrée. Amelia ressentit de la compassion pour cette sorcière. En dépit de sa propre situation, Amelia se sentait rassurée d'avoir Severus à ses côtés. Il était ce qu'il était, mais il n'avait pas manqué d'être là quand elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Tandis que cette femme... seule, sans soutien, elle serait une proie facile pour la Commission, dans l'état psychologique où elle se trouvait actuellement. Amelia parvint à capter le regard de la femme et à lui sourire faiblement, dans une expression de compassion pour elle. Le menton de la sorcière trembla mais ses lèvres formèrent un pauvre sourire en guise de réponse.

Deux autres sorciers et une sorcière furent appelés. Comme aucun des trois ne pouvait prouver leur ascendance magique, ils furent inscrits comme nés-moldus – ce qu'ils ne récusèrent pas non plus. Ils furent rapidement évacués par des sorciers qui semblaient faire partie de la milice du Ministère.

"Davis, Amelia Jessica," finit par appeler Ombrage.

Amelia eut un regard furtif pour Severus qui se leva. Elle se leva aussi et ils quittèrent tous les deux leur banc. Des murmures se firent entendre dans l'assistance lorsque des personnes remarquèrent la chaîne et l'homme qui tenait la chaîne. Severus Rogue, le Mangemort qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore, le regretté Directeur de Poudlard, l'année précédente. Il était libre, tandis que la femme était enchaînée de manière dégradante. Une femme innocente, dont le seul crime était d'avoir le mauvais statut du sang.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire_, songea Arthur Weasley. _Severus est définitivement retombé dans ses vieilles habitudes maléfiques. Mais comment est-ce qu'Albus a pu lui faire confiance comme il le __faisait ? _Il soupira. Bon, le vieux sorcier avait payé chèrement cette confiance...

D'un geste, Severus montra à Amelia qu'elle devait s'asseoir dans la chaise des accusés. Il demeura debout à ses côtés, en posant même une main possessive sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme. Il voulait montrer à tout le monde présent qu'elle était _sienne_. Qu'elle était son bien. Cependant, Amelia se détendit à ce contact. Elle pouvait sentir sa puissante présence à ses côtés et ce fut suffisant pour ramener un peu de sérénité en elle.

Laquelle était bien nécessaire. De là où elle était, Amelia percevait l'atmosphère glaciale générée par les Détraqueurs flottant au-dessus d'elle, tout près du haut plafond. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ces créatures mais elle n'avait jamais été en contact avec elles. Elle lutta pour maîtriser ses émotions. Elle supposa que les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas là uniquement pour garder la place, mais aussi pour instiller une atmosphère stressante pour les personnes convoquées. Ombrage était épargnée grâce à son chat Patronus.

Ombrage avait remarqué le geste de Severus. "Dites-moi, Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

Severus fixa Ombrage du regard, et il répondit, de sa meilleure incarnation du méchant Mangemort : "Je viens seulement avec MON esclave. La sang-de-bourbe a été capturée l'année dernière durant un raid et elle m'a été donnée en récompense. Par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même."

Des commentaires parcoururent l'assistance, qui fut promptement réduite au silence par le marteau de juge qu'Ombrage asséna sur son bureau pour exiger le retour au calme.

"Vous pouvez l'inscrire comme sang-de-bourbe," poursuivit Severus. "Je n'ai absolument aucun scrupule à ce propos. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle est. Mais elle est MA propriété aussi et j'ai bien l'intention que cela continue. Elle est MIENNE et le demeurera." Son ton rauque mais détaché indiquait le danger, un ton qui informait tout le monde présent que le Mage Noir était non seulement un homme possessif mais aussi un sorcier puissant et plutôt prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour arriver à ses propres fins.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à Yaxley, qui ricana de manière salace. Ombrage tourna son attention de nouveau vers la jeune femme assise sur la chaise des accusés.

"Amelia Jessica Davis, veuillez expliquer à la Commission pour quelle raison vous n'avez pas remis votre baguette à la Commission pour examen, lors de votre arrivée au Ministère ?" demanda Ombrage.

Amelia regarda rapidement Severus. "Réponds à sa question, sang-de-bourbe," fit-il d'un ton impérieux.

"Ma baguette a été confisquée la nuit où j'ai été capturée pendant un raid des Mangemorts." Elle était surprise par le son de sa propre voix, qui s'était élevée ferme et claire, en dépit des circonstances.

"Le raid dont vient de parler le Professeur Rogue ?" demanda Ombrage.

Amelia fit oui de la tête. "Oui, madame," répondit-elle doucement tout en baissant les yeux.

"Est-ce qu'elle a été rendue à la sorcière ou au sorcier à qui vous l'aviez prise ?"

"Je n'ai pris la baguette de personne !" s'exclama Amelia.

"Répondez à ma question, Mademoiselle Davis !" fit plus fort Ombrage cette fois, sa voix devenant plus aigüe, ce qui trahissait son intolérance à la résistance que pouvait lui opposer les gens qu'elle interrogeait.

La pression sur l'épaule d'Amelia s'amplifia. Elle l'interpréta comme un signe qu'elle devait se calmer. "Elle a été détruite alors."

"Comment ça ? Comment a-t-elle été détruite ?"

"Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même l'a brisée en deux, la nuit même où j'ai été capturée et amenée devant lui." Sa voix s'était mise à trembler.

Cette fois, l'assistance laissa échapper des commentaires plus fortement à propos de l'événement relaté par la jeune femme. Elle avait vu Vous-Savez-Qui en personne ! Et avait survécu malgré le statut de son sang ! Quel exploit !

"Et avant cela, comment avez-vous eu cette baguette ? A qui l'avez-vous volée ?"

Les lèvres d'Amelia tremblèrent. "Je ne l'ai pas volée. Je l'ai eue chez Ollivander, quelques jours avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle m'a choisie !"

Une petite exclamation se fit entendre dans le fond. "Reg !" Sans se tourner, Amelia était certaine que ce nom avait été prononcé par la femme seule qui attendait dans l'assistance. Elle jeta un regard vers la porte et aperçut furtivement un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui était entré dans la salle d'audience. Elle se sentait soulagée à l'idée que la femme ne serait pas seule durant sa propre audience.

Elle vit aussi qu'un autre homme était entré. Il portait une sorte d'imper de cuir noir, et il affichait un air grave, presque méchant, sur son visage. Mais là aussi, tout comme pour Mafalda Hopkirk, Amelia n'avait pas l'impression que cet homme était aussi mauvais en soi que son apparence pouvait le laisser supposer. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi – c'était juste une puissante intuition.

"Vous mentez, Mademoiselle Davis. Les baguettes ne choisissent que des sorcières et vous... vous n'êtes pas une sorcière," fit Ombrage d'un ton très froid et détaché, où s'exprimait tout son mépris.

Amelia savait que sa cause était une cause perdue. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à convaincre cette femme. Son sort était scellé – tout comme il l'avait été lorsqu'elle avait été amenée devant Vous-Savez-Qui. Lorsqu'elle avait été donnée au Professeur comme son esclave personnelle. Elle soupira profondément. Elle jeta un regard rapide à son Maître, qui se tenait toujours debout à côté d'elle. "Maître, que va-t-il m'arriver ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, suppliante, presque un murmure.

Severus pressa l'épaule de la jeune femme dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Il percevait bien qu'elle était sur le point de paniquer et ce n'était pas le moment de s'effondrer. Pas devant quelqu'un comme Ombrage.

Entre temps, l'homme à l'imper s'était rapproché pour se tenir à la gauche d'Amelia, à un mètre d'elle environ. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif avant de tourner son attention à nouveau vers Severus.

Ombrage avait aussi remarqué le déplacement de l'homme. Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis il s'avança, s'approchant du bureau en hauteur où était assise Ombrage. Amelia remarqua l'air férocement déterminé de l'homme. La colère se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Severus avait aussi remarqué que quelque chose se tramait. Il y avait un air familier dans l'attitude de cet homme qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Il ne connaissait pas grand monde au Ministère. Il n'aimait pas trop l'endroit non plus. Après tout, il était toujours considéré comme l'assassin de Dumbledore. De plus, quand il avait été plus jeune, il y avait été détenu en raison de ses activités de Mangemort. Il en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir. Depuis lors, il avait tout fait pour éviter de remettre les pieds au Ministère. Sauf aujourd'hui. Il réalisa qu'il avait une exception pour Amelia.

Mais cet homme... Severus avait l'étrange impression qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré dans le passé, bien qu'il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu son visage auparavant. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il éprouvait ce sentiment devant ce type ?

Il avait sorti sa baguette, juste au cas où il aurait besoin de se défendre, lui et Amelia.

Au même moment, l'homme à l'imper fit glisser sa propre baguette de sa manche droite, ce qui poussa Ombrage à poser une question, car elle avait remarqué son geste. "Mais que diable êtes-vous en train de faire, Albert ?"

Le visage de l'homme se fit plus dur avec le ressentiment. "Vous mentez, Dolores... et on ne doit pas mentir !" gronda-t-il d'une voix qui résonna de manière familière dans la mémoire de Severus. Son étrange impression à propos de l'homme s'amplifia.

Dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Amelia et Severus remarquèrent le changement dans l'expression du visage d'Ombrage. Comme si elle avait reconnu l'homme. Ou plutôt ses paroles. Cet instant de surprise fut suffisant pour qu'agisse l'homme à l'imper.

"_STUPEFIX_ !" cria-t-il, en levant sa baguette vers Ombrage qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Puis, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps dans un laps de temps très court.

Dès qu'Ombrage eut été Stupéfixée, Mafalda Hopkirk – mais était-ce vraiment elle ? – se jeta sur la sorcière vêtue de rose pour prendre le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou.

De derrière la chaise des accusés, quelqu'un jeta un sort sur Yaxley, ce qui le sonna temporairement. Le Mangemort tomba de son siège.

Mafalda Hopkirk jeta un objet vers l'homme à l'imper, qu'Ombrage avait appelé « Albert ». L'homme l'attrapa à la volée mais Amelia ne put voir ce que c'était, tellement l'action avait été vraiment rapide, elle n'avait pas pris plus de deux ou trois secondes.

Du plafond, les Détraqueurs perçurent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal dans la salle d'audience du tribunal. Severus n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir que les Détraqueurs ne mettraient pas longtemps avant d'attaquer tous ceux présents. Il fit disparaître par un sortilège la chaîne qui liait Amelia à lui, il saisit la jeune femme par le bras pour la sortir de sa chaise et la serra tout contre lui dans une attitude protectrice. Il avait sa baguette dehors, il jeta un sort, non-verbalement comme toujours, mais avec un large mouvement circulaire de son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête.

Une lumière puissante, éclatante et bleutée envahit toute la salle, pour bientôt former la silhouette gracieuse d'une biche argentée qu'il maintint en l'air, pour séparer d'un côté l'assistance, le personnel, Amelia et lui-même, et de l'autre les Détraqueurs. La biche d'argent sauta tout autour avec beaucoup de grâce, toujours suspendue en l'air. Les Détraqueurs demeurèrent éloignés des gens présents.

Sa vision périphérique remarqua que le public était rassemblé par Arthur Weasley vers la sortie. Quatre personnes quittèrent les lieux en toute hâte. L'homme à l'imper, Mafalda Hopkirk et un autre homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, accompagné de la femme solitaire qu'Amelia avait repérée assise sur un banc à leur arrivée. Ils sortirent de la salle en courant, en passant devant Severus, sans un mot ni même un regard pour lui.

Le visage de l'homme à l'imper, appelé « Albert », était en train de changer rapidement. _Du Polynectar !_ Severus soupçonna immédiatement. Puis il comprit pourquoi il s'était senti si étrange devant cet homme, pourquoi il avait perçu une sorte de familiarité envers lui. Il connaissait bien ce plan et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'_ils_ avaient osé tenter une aventure pareille, au cœur même du Ministère de la Magie. _Potter ! Crétins de Gryffondors..._ C'était là une pure folie de _leur_ part. Et un vrai coup de chance – comme aurait dit Minerva McGonagall – s'_ils_ parvenaient à sortir d'ici.

Ils étaient presque dehors lorsque Severus remarqua que Yaxley avait récupéré du sortilège qui l'avait sonné auparavant. Le Mangemort blond avait l'air plus qu'en colère. Il était littéralement furieux. Il sortit sa baguette et s'empressa de suivre le petit groupe emmené par Harry Potter. Son visage reflétait l'intense frustration qu'il ressentait. En passant devant Severus, il lui jeta un regard mauvais qui en disait long. Le bras gauche de Severus pressa Amelia encore plus fort tout contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on veuille la lui enlever.

De son côté, Arthur Weasley n'était pas resté inactif. Il avait rassemblé tout le monde et prit les devants pour les faire sortir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé mais il avait bien vu que l'agitation du moment constituait la seule chance pour ceux présent d'échapper à Ombrage et à sa Commission.

"Vous tous, emmenez les vôtres, partez, compris ? Fuyez ! Quittez le pays ! Immédiatement ! La guerre se finira bien un jour et vous pourrez alors revenir. Mais pas avant ! Maintenant, partez !"

Il jeta un regard à la biche d'argent qui se tenait toujours au milieu de la salle du tribunal. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle durerait – bien qu'il sût que Severus Rogue était un sorcier puissant qui pouvait maintenir un long effort magique si nécessaire.

"Arthur ! Faites sortir ces gens !" cria Severus. "Maintenant !"

Le rouquin approuva. Il pressa tout le monde vers la sortie. Il voulait qu'ils soient en sûreté aussi. Une fois les gens dehors, il resterait aux côtés de Severus. "Vous aussi, Severus. Voud en avez assez fait comme ça."

"Filez !" aboya le Maître des Potions.

Arthur n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il sortit de la salle d'audience après que tous ceux présents, ainsi que le personnel, aient évacué, promptement suivi par Severus qui avait saisi Amelia par la main pour la faire sortir. Ils coururent à perdre haleine dans le corridor menant à l'escalier. Il savait que sa biche Patronus disparaîtrait en moins d'une minute si sa concentration ne maintenait plus l'effort magique, ce qui serait suffisant pour leur permettre de gagner les ascenseurs de service à l'étage au-dessus. Passé ce délai, les Détraqueurs seraient à leurs trousses – ou plutôt à pourchasser leurs âmes.

Ils rattrapèrent Arthur Weasley dans les escaliers. A un moment, Amelia trébucha mais Severus était là pour pour la rattraper par le bras et l'aider à se relever. Ils avaient tous les trois atteint le Niveau 9 pour prendre un ascenseur. Au loin, ils entendaient le souffle rauque des Détraqueurs.

Aucun ascenseur n'était disponible. Arthur poussa un bouton pour en appeler un. Sa bonhomie habituelle et son expression bienveillante avait laissé la place à un air totalement concentré, la détermination brillant dans ses yeux. Severus se rappela que l'homme était un Gryffondor.

"Quand arrivera l'ascenseur, vous monterez dedans, c'est compris, Severus ?!" fit rapidement Arthur.

"Non, vous venez avec nous," répliqua froidement le Maître des Potions. "Impossible que je vous laisse ici avec ces..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Les créatures hideuses étaient en train de glisser vers eux avec un air menaçant. Severus attrapa Amelia et la plaqua tout contre lui dans un geste protecteur. Elle était littéralement effrayée mais elle réussit à garder la maîtrise d'elle-même. Arthur poussa le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur encore une fois, avec frénésie, une lueur désespérée dans les yeux.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. En même temps, ils levèrent leur baguette et invoquèrent leur Patronus respectifs. Une belette sortit de la baguette d'Arthur, tandis qu'une fois de plus, l'élégante biche émana de la baguette d'Ebène de Severus.

Les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient les atteindre. Mais les deux sorciers étaient bien trop conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas les retenir pour toujours. Et si quelqu'un en haut avait bloqué les ascenseurs pour les empêcher de quitter les lieux ? Amelia rassembla suffisamment de ressources intérieures pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel – qui se trouvait à sa portée – encore et encore. _Je vous supplie ! Quelqu'un, là-haut, renvoyez-nous l'ascenseur ! Je vous en supplie !_

Elle n'avait pas peur tant qu'elle était dans les bras de Severus. Mais elle ne savait que trop bien que les deux hommes ne pourraient pas garder leurs Patronus à pleine puissance pendant longtemps. Quant à elle, elle n'avait pas de baguette, et elle ne savait pas comment invoquer un Patronus de toute façon. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce sortilège mais ne l'avait même jamais essayé.

Elle continua à presser le bouton de l'ascenseur. Tout à coup, elle entendit le bruit mécanique de la machinerie qui propulsait les cabines. "Un ascenseur descend !" fit-elle suffisamment fort pour que les deux hommes l'entendent.

Severus lui jeta un regard. "Amelia, Arthur, montez et allez-y !"

"Pas sans vous, Maître !" fit-elle avec fermeté. Cette fois, c'était elle qui lui avait agrippé le bras.

Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva, Amelia ouvrit la grille et tira Severus à l'intérieur, qui à son tour attrapa Arthur par le bras pour l'y entraîner. Le rouquin ferma la grille avec force derrière lui avant de presser le bouton qui renverrait l'ascenseur vers les niveaux supérieurs. Les Détraqueurs n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir, toujours tenus éloignés par les deux Patronus.

La cabine quitta le niveau. La pression glaciale exercée par les Détraqueurs disparut. Ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Donc, la biche d'argent... c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?" fit Arthur après quelques longues secondes. "La biche d'argent tout près de chez nous, en tout début Janvier de cette année ? C'était vous !"

Severus demeura silencieux, comme s'il n'avait pas compris du tout de quoi Arthur Weasley était en train de parler. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Amelia qu'il savait quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle aurait vite fait de faire la relation. Il avait repris son attitude habituelle – froide et insondable. Les yeux d'Amelia roulaient d'un homme à l'autre, elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _En tout début Janvier de cette année ?_

Arthur Weasley savait bien que Severus ne répondrait pas. Il tenta une autre tactique. "C'est un joli Patronus que vous avez, au fait. Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez en produire un."

Severus lui lança un regard sombre. "Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être, Arthur." A présent, il priait pour que l'ascenseur arrive rapidement à destination. Il n'aimait pas les questions que le patriarche Weasley lui posait. Il tourna son attention vers la jeune sorcière. "Vous allez bien, Amelia ?" Il avait laissé échapper son prénom, il avait oublié qu'il devait jouer l'affreux Mangemort et l'appeler « sang-de-bourbe » – même devant un allié.

"Oui... oui, Maître, merci."

"Oui, merci, Severus. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour sauver ces gens, dans la salle du tribunal. Sans votre intervention rapide, ils auraient péri. Peu de sorciers savent comment se protéger face à un Détraqueur."

Severus devait reconnaître qu'Arthur avait raison. Dumbledore avait appris le sortilège du Patronus aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ne savaient pas en invoquer un. Severus l'avait appris avec Lily, alors qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux à Poudlard, maîtrisant le sortilège avec elle à l'âge tendre de 14 ans.

"Cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver bizarre qu'un Mangemort puisse produire un Patronus. Dumbledore m'avait dit que c'était impossible."

"Peut-être que Dumbledore s'était alors trompé."

"Je ne le crois pas. Je pense plutôt que vous n'êtes pas..."

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'ascenseur avait atteint le niveau de l'Atrium. Severus était soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sans un mot, l'air courroucé, Severus tira Amelia à l'extérieur, de nouveau totalement dans son mode Mangemort. Cependant, Arthur sortit de l'ascenseur et l'appela.

"Severus !"

Le Maître des Potions tourna la tête pour regarder le rouquin.

"Désormais je pense que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être," dit Arthur à voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu. Une lueur chaleureuse de certitude brilla dans ses yeux.

Severus demeura insondable. Il sentait le regard fixe d'Amelia sur lui. "Est-ce là une de vos chimères, Arthur ? Ou plutôt... une menace ?" fit-il d'un ton froid et détaché.

Arthur Weasley eut un regard franc pour lui. "Non. C'est un fait. Je l'ai vu. Aujourd'hui et au début de cette année. Peu importe ce que vous pouvez dire, Severus, c'est un fait. Dumbledore avait raison : les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas produire un Patronus. Vous le savez et je le sais aussi."

Severus lui jeta un dernier regard puis il tourna les talons, entraînant Amelia avec lui à l'intérieur de l'Atrium.

_Diable d'entêtement et d'arrogance de Serpentard !_ ne put s'empêcher de songer Arthur. Il soupira profondément et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle du tribunal, il remarqua que son visage était trempé de sueur. Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de sa manche et sourit.

_Non. Peut-être qu'après tout, Severus n'est pas complètement retombé dans ses vieilles habitudes malfaisantes._

* * *

**Alors là, on peut dire que je vous ai servi un plat de choix ! Je vous ai gâtés ! De l'action, du suspens, cette horrible teigne d'Ombrage. Ouf ! Quand j'ai eu fini d'écrire ce chapitre (et plus tard, de le traduire), j'en était toute essoufflée ! Donc, j'espère que vous allez me laisser des commentaires, tout plein de commentaires !**

**Je me suis inspirée du film "Les Reliques de la Mort - part 1", je le reconnais. C'est aussi l'une de mes scènes préférées dans ce film. J'ai bien aimé l'esthétique très "totalitaire" de l'ensemble des scènes qui ont lieu au Ministère, tant dans le décor, l'architecture (très réalisme soviétique ou 3ème Reich), que les vêtements (le manteau de Runcorn/Harry fait très Gestapo). Je pense que c'était là l'intention de l'équipe de tournage, donner une impression oppressante et opprimante de ce qui se passe au Ministère à cette époque sombre. **

**La scène du tribunal avec Ombrage et l'interaction avec le trio, tout ça m'a bien plu et je l'ai assimilée pour la restituer dans ce chapitre. J'espère avoir réussi à rendre cette atmosphère pesante, et à donner du suspens à la fuite de Severus et Amelia. J'adore aussi utiliser des bribes de dialogue tirées des films et des livres - les fans les reconnaîtront.**

**Enfin, est-ce que vous êtes d'accord avec la réflexion finale d'Arthur Weasley ? Votre opinion m'intéresse.  
**

**Bref, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire (et à traduire) ce chapitre. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre et aussi plus généralement sur la même scène tant dans les livres que dans les films. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire - laissez des commentaires !**


	21. Chapitre 20 La cachette

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 20 – La cachette**

Severus et Amelia étaient parvenus à sortir du Ministère par les foyers du réseau des Cheminettes. Mais au lieu de retourner vers les fameuses toilettes qui servaient de point d'entrée, il s'était concentré sur une impasse obscure de Londres qu'il utilisait parfois comme lieu de Transplanage pour accéder à la capitale moldue. Le crépuscule était tombé, jetant ses ombres sur la ville. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour eux de s'éloigner de leur dernier point de Transplanage. Severus repéra l'entrée sombre et calme d'un immeuble. Il y entraîna Amelia par la main et ils Transplanèrent tous les deux.

Ils atterrirent dans une forêt. Là encore, même chose, ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de Transplaner. Cette fois, c'était plus facile car la forêt était vide de toute présence humaine à ce moment de la journée. Amelia ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment du comportement de son Maître mais elle supposa qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour ce faire. Par conséquent, elle ne se plaignit pas. Très certainement qu'il souhaitait couvrir leurs traces en jetant la confusion dans l'esprit d'éventuels poursuivants. Surtout après leur coup d'éclat au Ministère de la Magie.

Officiellement, Amelia était devenue une sorcière fugitive. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle était capturée. Peut-être que cette fois, le rang de Severus au sein des Mangemorts ne serait pas suffisant pour la protéger. D'où les précautions qu'il prenait pour cacher leurs traces magiques.

Ils Transplanèrent encore, cette fois au beau milieu d'un pré. Severus l'entraîna vers un bosquet qui bordait la prairie. Là encore, il la serra contre lui dans une étreinte puissante et ils Transplanèrent tous les deux.

Ils Transplanèrent encore une fois, non loin d'une rivière. Amelia espéra que ce serait pour la dernière fois, elle avait commencé à se sentir un peu nauséeuse. Severus avait dû percevoir qu'elle n'était pas aussi stable sur ses deux jambes car il la prit dans ses bras avec fermeté.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"J'ai la tête qui tourne, Maître... mais ça va. Ca va aller." Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être courageuse mais elle devait reconnaître que les Transplanages qui s'étaient succédés à un rythme soutenu, pouvaient fort bien ne pas être la seule cause derrière ses étourdissements. Toutes les émotions de l'après-midi, la pression de l'interrogatoire d'Ombrage, leur incroyable échappée de l'emprise des Détraqueurs, loin de l'enceinte du Ministère, tout ceci pouvait avoir contribué à son état actuel, tant physique que mental.

Severus s'en rendait bien compte. Il lui tenait toujours la main. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main de la jeune femme du tout depuis leur départ du Ministère. "Nous ne sommes plus très loin de notre destination. A peine quelques minutes de marche seulement. Nous n'aurons plus besoin de Transplaner."

Elle fit oui de la tête et le laissa la guider vers un chemin qui aboutissait à une route de campagne déserte. A présent, le soleil s'était couché et quelques étoiles avaient commencé à consteller le ciel. Ils marchèrent main dans la main. De loin, on eut dit un couple.

"Vous avez froid ?" demanda Severus avec douceur.

"Non, pas vraiment, Maître. Marcher me réchauffera de toutes façons."

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'elle s'était comportée admirablement. Malgré la pression et la peur, elle avait réussi à conserver la maîtrise d'elle-même, elle lui avait obéi sans discuter. D'une certaine manière, il était fier d'elle. Il lui prit la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne, pour la poser au creux de son coude. "Vous pouvez vous appuyer sur moi, Amelia."

"Merci, Maître." Elle sentait bien qu'il était quelque peu inquiet pour elle. "Je vous assure que je vais bien, Maître. Juste un peu de vertige, mais vous savez, je me sentais toujours un peu comme ça après quelques tours de manège à la foire, même quand j'étais gosse."

"Mais vous avez appris à voler sur un balai lors de vos études à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, comme tous les élèves. Mais je dois dire que je ne goûte pas trop l'exercice. En fait, j'y étais plutôt mauvaise. Je crois que j'ai le vertige ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne me sens pas très confortable à l'idée qu'il y a du vide sous moi."

Severus sourit intérieurement. Il savait lui-même voler de manière tout ce qu'il a de plus correct, surtout _sans_ balai. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait appris à voler, de ce fameux vol accompagné d'une traînée de fumée noire, si typique des Mangemorts. Mais ce n'était guère le moment d'en faire la démonstration à la jeune sorcière. Malgré ses affirmations, elle avait l'air assez secoué. Inutile de l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. De plus, ce ne serait pas très discret, même dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes de plus, dans un silence complet mais serein. Leur premier moment de quiétude. Severus avait toujours sa baguette à la main, juste au cas où. Mais il doutait que le Ministère les ait suivis jusqu'ici. Il savait comment leur filer entre les doigts – ainsi qu'à ses frères Mangemorts. Il était fuyant, leur glissant entre les doigts comme le sable ou l'eau. Ou plutôt comme un serpent – ce qui convenait tout à fait à un sorcier Serpentard comme lui. Fuir la perception de tout le monde. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Il avait laissé Dumbledore voir à travers lui.

Ils quittèrent la petite route pour emprunter une piste qui passait à travers un bout de forêt. Au loin, ils entendirent un hibou hululer. Amelia se rapprocha de Severus. Il sentit son anxiété d'une certain façon mais l'ignora. Elle n'avait rien à craindre quand elle était avec lui. "Nous arrivons bientôt," furent les seuls mots qu'il dit d'un ton rassurant pour la libérer de ses appréhensions.

Elle avait dû le percevoir aussi. "J'ai confiance en vous, Maître."

Severus devait admettre qu'il aimait ces quelques mots. Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'apprécier cette confiance qu'elle lui témoignait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à lui faire ou à lui avoir fait confiance. Dumbledore était l'une d'elles et Merlin savait que le jeune sorcier avait honoré cette confiance jusqu'au bout ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faisait confiance aussi – toutes choses étant égales par ailleurs avec lui. Voldemort ne faisait confiance à personne, c'était un solitaire. Mais l'un dans l'autre, Severus pouvait affirmer que son Maître lui faisait confiance, si l'on considère que toutes les missions qu'il lui avait confiées, avaient été accomplies à la perfection. Il avait aussi la confiance de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy – ce qui était quelque chose d'important et surtout, utile.

Et désormais, il avait la confiance d'Amelia. Il n'y avait aucun avantage à retirer de cette confiance particulière mais ce sentiment était doux dans un certain sens, car elle lui faisait confiance avec une sorte d'innocence. Non, pas d'innocence. Elle n'était pas une innocente. Non, il y avait plutôt une sorte de pureté dans ses sentiments. De la sincérité. Lorsqu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle était sincère. C'était tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Severus pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Le son de son abandon, quand elle s'en remettait à lui et à sa puissance.

Ils arrivèrent devant un imposant portail en fer forgé. Severus fouetta l'air de sa baguette en direction du portail qui semblait se désintégrer sous leurs yeux pour les laisser entrer. Il tira doucement Amelia et ils passèrent le portail pour pénétrer dans une propriété. Amelia se rappela du portail au Manoir Malefoy, elle espéra que ce n'était pas là la demeure d'un autre ami Mangemort de son Maître. Elle était angoissée mais elle se retint de lui poser la question car il était en train de marmonner des incantations complexes. Le portail réapparut dans un bruit métallique. Amelia ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la magie ainsi déployée.

Severus lui prit la main dans la sienne une fois de plus, et la mena vers un bâtiment qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué dans le crépuscule. Une demeure imposante, presque aussi grande que le Manoir Malefoy, se tenait là. A présent, Amelia se sentait vraiment impressionnée. Mais quel pouvait être cet endroit ? Elle n'osa pas exprimer sa question cependant. Son Maître le lui expliquerait certainement plus tard.

Ils marchèrent le long d'une allée envahie par les mauvaises herbes. Severus invoqua _Lumos_ pour qu'ils puissent avoir un peu de lumière. Comme ils se rapprochaient de la maison, il apparut à Amelia qu'elle semblait quelque peu délabrée. Une impression de négligence imprégnait les lieux. Sûrement que la demeure avait connu des jours plus glorieux. Ensuite, la tombée de la nuit n'aidait pas non plus. Cependant, Amelia songea que son impression actuelle serait confirmée à la lumière du jour.

Ils arrivèrent devant un escalier qui menait très certainement à l'entrée. Amelia devait admettre qu'elle était surprise. Qui pouvait bien vivre ici ? A qui cette maison appartenait-elle ? Elle resta silencieuse, consciente que ses questions trouveraient leurs réponses en temps voulu. La vie avec Severus Rogue le lui avait appris.

La maison semblait être de proportions identiques à celle des Coeurdaigle. Elle grimaça à la pensée de ses anciens employeurs. Ils vivaient dans une demeure similaire mais ils avaient été tués, leurs enfants séparés et leur maison détruite par le feu. Amelia dut faire un réel effort pour chasser de son esprit ces lugubres souvenirs – totalement consciente cependant que cette nuit fatale ne la quitterait jamais. Elle espérait que les enfants Coeurdaigle étaient toujours en vie et bien traités par leurs nouveaux parents. Elle soupira discrètement.

Severus ouvrit la porte principale par un charme complexe. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait placé des sortilèges de garde sur cette maison, comme il l'avait fait à Spinner's End. Ce qui signifiait que quelque part, il avait dû être en lien avec cette demeure. _En est-il le propriétaire ?_ Amelia était surprise. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était d'origine plutôt modeste. Alors, s'il était le châtelain de ce manoir, pourquoi est-ce qu'il vivait toujours à Spinner's End ?

_Sa mère était une sorcière_, se rappela-t-elle. Serait-il possible que cette maison ait appartenu à sa mère ? Mais là encore, pourquoi est-ce que sa mère aurait vécu dans un endroit tel que Spinner's End, si elle avait possédé une maison aussi grande ? Amelia faisait attention de ne pas poser de questions – elle avait remarqué que la famille n'était pas le sujet de conversation favori de son Maître. Il parlerait quand il serait prêt à le faire.

Baguette en main, son autre main serrant fermement toujours celle d'Amelia, Severus entra avec précaution. Il jeta silencieusement un sort et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque rien ne se passa. D'un autre mouvement de sa baguette, il alluma les lumières.

La lumière révéla un grand vestibule, recouvert de marbre blanc qui avait besoin d'un nettoyage complet. Un escalier imposant menait à l'étage. Les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs. Des rideaux étaient suspendus aux murs, par dessus des portraits magiques, très certainement pour les faire taire. Amelia connaissait cette pratique. Elle avait vécu dans une maison semblable, chez les Coeurdaigle. Cependant, tout l'endroit paraissait sinistre, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Très probablement parce que la demeure n'avait pas été habitée depuis longtemps.

Severus parcourut les lieux de son regard sombre et pénétrant. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici.

"Amelia, écoutez-moi bien." Il semblait mal à l'aise, presque réticent à expliquer. "Vous ne monterez pas à l'étage. En aucune circonstance. Les pièces et les couloirs y sont ensorcelés. Le seul endroit sûr ici, c'est le rez-de-chaussée."

"Ensorcelés ?" se hasarda à demander Amelia.

"Vous avez dû deviner que cette maison est magique. Assez dans le style de celle où vous aviez l'habitude de vivre avant votre capture. Certains propriétaires ensorcellent les pièces et les couloirs pour dissuader les sorciers cambrioleurs qui auraient pu lever les sortilèges de garde. Donc, pour votre propre protection, ne montez pas à l'étage. C'est tout ce que je vous demande."

Elle acquiesça. "Je comprends, Maître. Je ne le ferai pas." Mais qui pouvait bien ensorceler leur propre maison, honnêtement ? Alors cela signifiait que cette maison n'était pas sa propriété. "Maître, puis-je demander... où sommes-nous ? A qui est cette maison ?"

"Aux Prince." Devant l'évidente surprise qu'affichait la jeune femme, il poursuivit. "La famille de ma mère. Prince était son nom de jeune fille. Vous vous rappelez qu'elle était une sorcière. Vous portez ses vêtements."

"Oui, bien sûr, Maître." C'était donc cela. Ses grand-parents maternels. La famille Prince était une famille de sang-purs. Elle décida de mettre le sujet de côté, car de toute évidence il n'était pas d'humeur à répondre à ses questions. Elle avait toujours beaucoup d'interrogations mais le temps viendrait plus tard pour les réponses.

"Je vous ai amenée ici car la maison n'est pas seulement lourdement protégée par des sortilèges de garde, mais aussi parce qu'elle est incartable. Vous êtes en sûreté ici."

"Vous supposez que je ne suis plus en sécurité à Spinner's End, Maître ?"

Severus l'observa avec attention. Elle réfléchissait vite. "En effet. Ce n'est plus le cas. Vous avez remarqué que vous avez quitté la Commission d'une manière plutôt hâtive. Les gens du Ministère, Ombrage la première, vous considèrent désormais comme une fugitive. Vous devez vous cacher. Personne ne sait que je possède cette maison. Personne ne sait que je suis parent avec la famille Prince non plus, qu'en fait, je suis leur unique héritier. Ce qui fait de cet endroit la cachette idéale pour vous pour le moment. Maintenant, venez avec moi." Son ton était brusque, lui montrant que le temps n'était plus à poser d'autres questions. Amelia reconnut ce ton et elle céda. Elle le connaissait bien à présent...

_Il est donc bien le propriétaire légitime de cet endroit._ Puis elle se rappela le petit message inscrit dans le livre qu'il lui avait offert, à propos de la naissance et de la grossesse. Il avait été signé « Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». A présent, elle comprenait mieux. Cela avait été un jeu de mots sur le statut de son sang et le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Il était en effet la moitié d'un Prince, né d'un moldu et d'une sorcière sans-pur – un sang-mêlé. Cela faisait sens.

Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et la mena vers une pièce située à leur gauche. Une grande salle à manger, avec une table énorme qui pouvait accueillir au moins une vingtaine de convives, selon l'estimation d'Amelia. Là encore, les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs. Des toiles d'araignées ornaient le plafond, un signe certain que personne ne vivait ici de manière permanente. La cheminée était froide, il n'y avait pas de cendres non plus. Les portraits étaient recouverts de draps.

Ils traversèrent la salle à manger pour entrer dans une autre pièce. La cuisine. Une table au milieu, des placards tout autour, une grande cuisinière, une autre grande cheminée, toujours froide. Aucun portrait, seulement des étagères dans les espaces qui n'étaient pas occupés par des meubles. Amelia remarqua que les fenêtres étaient plus petites et toujours très sales. Des toiles d'araignées partout. Une impression de négligence caractérisait tout l'endroit.

"Voici la cuisine. Je vous montre les autres pièces que vous pouvez accéder." Il ouvrit un placard, puis un tiroir à l'intérieur et en sortit un petit bâton de bois, qu'il donna à Amelia. "Prenez."

Amelia afficha un air perplexe. Une baguette ? "Maître..."

"Prenez. C'est une baguette. Je suis sûr que vous savez comment utiliser une baguette," dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

La jeune sorcière tendit la main d'un geste incertain. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui donnait-il une baguette ? Et à qui appartenait cette baguette ? "Maître... vous êtes sûr... je ne peux pas..."

Severus sentit sa réticence. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et avec douceur, il lui mit la baguette dans la paume avant de lui refermer les doigts dessus. "Cette baguette... vous pouvez l'utiliser en toute sécurité. Il appartenait à ma mère. Ventricule de dragon et saule. Flexible mais agréable à utiliser, selon Mr Ollivander. Très bonne pour les sortilèges et la Métamorphose. Essayez." Devant les hésitations d'Amelia, il ajouta : "Vous portez ses vêtements, vous utilisez ses livres de recettes et ses ustensiles de cuisine, vous pouvez bien avoir sa baguette, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Il avait raison. _Bon, tu as même donné à ta fille le prénom de sa propre mère. Tu peux bien avoir sa baguette._

Sa première baguette depuis... depuis qu'elle avait été capturée. Elle revoyait le moment quand Vous-Savez-Qui avait brisé sa baguette en deux. Elle prit la baguette en main, la soupesa, testant les sensations qu'elle pouvait lui procurer. Pas mal. C'était même... agréable, en effet.

Amelia était très émue. "Pourquoi ? Maître ?"

"J'aurai besoin de votre aide ici, et votre aide sera encore plus efficace avec une baguette. Par ailleurs, je veux que vous puissiez vous défendre au cas où je serai absent."

"Je ne peux pas me défendre ! Je suis... si ignorante à ce sujet. La magie que vous avez déployée au Ministère plus tôt, aujourd'hui... Je ne sais même pas comment faire ça... invoquer un Patronus."

"Alors je vous apprendrai." Il soupira. "Vous m'avez prouvé que vous ne vous retourneriez pas contre moi. Vous ne le ferez pas car je suis le seul à garantir votre protection. Rappelez-vous, vous êtes une fugitive et même avec une baguette, vous ne tiendriez pas longtemps entre les Mangemorts et les Rafleurs qui écument le pays."

Il avait raison. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. "Oui, Maître. C'est vrai."

"Bien. Maintenant, faites un essai avec. Vous pouvez faire de la magie ici. Rappelez-vous, cet endroit est incartable."

Avec plus de confiance cette fois, Amelia dirigea la baguette vers la cheminée. "_Incendio_ !" Un feu y démarra, avec beaucoup de fumée. "Pas une bonne idée pour le moment, je crois," fit-elle d'un ton d'excuse. Elle annula le sort et avec un autre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée, toujours avec mouvement élégant de la baguette. "Je suppose que le conduit de la cheminée a besoin d'un bon ramonage."

"Ce qui ne sera pas un problème pour vous. Vous connaissez les sortilèges, Amelia, pour garder une maison en bon ordre."

Elle lui sourit timidement. "Est-ce que vous m'avez amenée ici, Maître, pour que je puisse nettoyer votre maison ?"

Severus perçut l'humour dans sa question. "Disons que vous ne serez pas laissée sans occupation si je dois quitter les lieux. Quelles en sont les sensations dans votre main ?"

"Assez bonnes en fait. Mais je croyais que les sorciers et les sorcières étaient enterrés avec leur baguette." A la seconde même où elle avait terminé sa phrase, Amelia sentit qu'elle avait trop parlé. "Je suis désolée, Maître. Veuillez ne pas tenir compte de ma question idiote." Elle baissa la tête devant lui, dans une posture soumise qu'elle savait pouvoir désamorcer la tension et sa fureur possible.

"Ce n'était pas une question idiote, Amelia." Il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour lui relever le visage. "J'ai trouvé sa baguette dans le grenier dans notre maison de Spinner's End, quelques jours après son décès. Elle était déjà enterrée. J'ai apporté la baguette chez Ollivander qui m'a confirmé qu'elle appartenait bien à ma mère. Je l'ai gardée avec moi quand j'étais à Poudlard. Lorsque je suis parti de l'école pour devenir le Maître des Potions du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'année dernière, je l'ai prise avec moi. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé Queudver pour vivre chez moi – et m'espionner. Je ne pouvais pas y laisser une baguette, de crainte que Queudver puisse la trouver et la prendre. Alors je l'ai apportée ici, où je l'ai cachée. Vous savez tout."

Amelia était touchée non seulement par sa réponse honnête mais aussi par le fait qu'il s'ouvrait à elle – un peu. Malgré le fait que toute sa vie soit un paquet de mensonges, piégé comme il l'était entre son apparente loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et sa véritable nature, faite de décence et de noblesse, il pouvait se montrer honnête parfois, et avec elle. Elle avait même le sentiment d'être la seule personne avec laquelle il était vraiment honnête. Elle était bien consciente qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir un peu à elle pour la même raison qu'il avait avancée plus tôt : il était la seule personne sur terre capable d'assurer sa protection.

Severus lui prit la main libre et la mena hors de la cuisine, puis de la salle à manger. Ils traversèrent le vestibule encore une fois pour entrer dans une autre pièce, un salon, d'après les apparences. Une énorme cheminée, des meubles toujours recouverts par des draps blancs, des toiles d'araignées partout. Une armoire commença à remuer, comme si quelque chose était piégé à l'intérieur et voulait en sortir à n'importe quel prix.

Severus soupira. "Un épouvantard. J'ai oublié de m'en débarrasser la dernière fois que je suis venu ici."

Amelia posa une main douce sur son bras. "Je vais le faire, Maître. Je connais le sortilège pour celui-là."

Il la regarda et consentit d'un signe de tête. Il serait intéressant de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler son épouvantard. "Comme vous voulez. C'est le salon ici. Remarquez qu'aucun foyer ici n'est relié au réseau des Cheminettes. J'ai bien trouvé de la poudre de Cheminette à côté de cet âtre, donc je suppose qu'il avait dû y être relié par le passé. Mais soyez rassurée, ce n'est plus le cas. Comme les cheminées sont maintenant surveillées, je ne suis pas prêt de les voir reliées à nouveau non plus." Une pause. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, celle-ci est aussi poussiéreuse que les âtres dans les autres pièces. Vous pouvez venir ici cependant, c'est sécurisé." Il la mena dans la pièce à côté, en ouvrant la porte d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

C'était une petite étude, avec un bureau recouvert de draps tout comme dans les autres pièces. Pourtant, il y avait là une atmosphère chaleureuse, probablement due aux proportions plus petites de la pièce. Un âtre petit, froid et sale, avait dû fournir une touche chaude à cet endroit.

"Je crois que cette pièce ferait une chambre confortable," suggéra Severus. "Comme elle est plus petite, elle devrait pouvoir se chauffer rapidement. Je vous recommande de dormir ici."

Amelia approuva. Elle s'occuperait de cette pièce dès le lendemain matin. Elle ne dormirait pas dans un endroit qui avait besoin d'un sacré nettoyage – bon, elle pourrait le faire pour une nuit mais pas pour une longue durée. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle passerait dans cette maison mais elle devinait bien que ce ne serait pas pour un court séjour.

Severus la mena à une porte située au fond de l'étude. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qu'Amelia aima tout de suite.

La plupart des murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de délicieuse surprise. Severus la regarda, amusé par sa réaction. _Les Serdaigles, toujours à avoir ou à vouloir un livre pour n'importe quoi._ Il se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit quand elle avait exprimé le besoin d'avoir un livre de recettes pour cuisiner. Mais il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien cela, qu'elle appréciait la lecture autant que lui.

Tout comme dans les autres pièces, les meubles étaient protégés par des draps blancs, des toiles d'araignées pendaient du plafond, les fenêtres étaient certainement sales, cachées comme elles l'étaient derrière des rideaux.

"La bibliothèque est sûre aussi. Cependant, il se peut que vous trouviez des nuisibles derrières les livres. Si vous savez comment vous en débarrasser, ne vous gênez pas."

"Oh, oui, je sais comment faire. Mme Coeurdaigle m'avait montré. De plus, le seul ouvrage utile que Gilderoy Lockhart ait jamais écrit, était son livre sur les nuisibles domestiques et comment s'en débarrasser." Son ton était plein d'ironie – ce qu'apprécia Severus. Elle avait tellement raison à propos de l'ancien professeur de DCFM et escroc notoire.

"Certes. Mais je doute que vous le trouviez ici. Ce n'était pas le genre de lecture que la famille Prince affectionnait."

"Pas grave, Maître. Je connais les sorts aussi." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil alentour. "Je crois que je commencerai demain, à la lumière du jour."

"Vous ferez cela. Donc, ce sont là les seules pièces que vous êtes autorisée à pénétrer. Je suis parvenu à briser tous les maléfices mis en place sur ce niveau, mais j'ai encore besoin de le faire pour le reste de la maison, cave, étage supérieur et grenier inclus. Comme ça prend du temps pour ce faire, je le fais petit à petit. Comme vous le savez, je suis très occupé par les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Je comprends, Maître. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider ici avec le reste des nuisibles, si cela peut vous avancer." Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle passerait beaucoup de temps ici toute seule. Elle hésita avant de lui poser sa question suivante. "Maître... est-ce que vous... resterez ici... avec moi ?" Sa voix trahissait son anxiété.

Severus le perçut, bien évidemment. "Oui. Je ne peux pas promettre que je le ferai toutes les nuits, mais ce soir, oui, je resterai ici. Retournons à la cuisine. J'y ai stocké de la nourriture et j'ai faim."

Elle lui sourit timidement, soulagée par ses paroles. Elle réalisa que l'heure du dîner approchait. Cette demeure était impressionnante. L'idée qu'elle devrait y passer la nuit toute seule, dans une maison inconnue et partiellement ensorcelée, n'était pas une perspective réjouissante pour elle. Elle préférait Spinner's End. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Pas maintenant, car elle était une fugitive. Et si la famille Prince avait touché à la Magie Noire ? Comme certaines familles de Mangemorts ? "Bien sûr, Maître. Je vais faire la cuisine."

Severus acquiesça. "Nous passerons la nuit dans l'étude. C'est la pièce la moins inconfortable et celle qui sera chauffée le plus vite. Les chambres à l'étage sont toujours ensorcelées. Laissez-moi tout organiser et je vous rejoins à la cuisine d'ici quelques minutes. Donnez-moi votre cape."

Amelia lui donna sa cape avant de sortir. Elle se tenait à la porte de la bibliothèque quand elle entendit son Maître l'appeler. "Amelia !"

"Oui, Maître ?"

"Vous êtes la châtelaine du manoir ici... désormais."

Elle fit oui de la tête et quitta la salle, ses dernières paroles résonnant toujours en elle. Elle se sentit étrange. Severus la regarda quitter la bibliothèque, tout un flot de pensées lui venant à l'esprit tout à coup. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il avait prononcé cette phrase. Il n'avait pas voulu que ses paroles franchissent ses lèvres ainsi. Ou plutôt si, il avait été sincère en les disant. Il savait qu'elle ferait honneur aux lieux – tout comme elle avait fait honneur aux vêtements de sa mère.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la pièce. A part le tapis épais et moelleux près de l'âtre, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui puisse servir de literie pour la nuit. Les meubles pouvaient être toujours infestés de parasites – c'était là un risque qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre. Il fit apparaître deux coussins. Il enleva sa propre cape, étala celle d'Amelia sur le tapis, où ils dormiraient. La sienne était assez grande pour les recouvrir tous les deux, et suffisamment épaisse pour les garder au chaud. Cette organisation conviendrait bien pour cette nuit. Il retournerait à Spinner's End demain pour rapporter du matériel en plus.

Les lieux étaient froids, ils n'avaient pas été chauffés depuis longtemps. Severus démarra un feu dans l'âtre mais tout comme dans la cuisine, le conduit devait être encrassé par la suie. Il arrêta le feu après quelques secondes. Ils devraient se passer de chauffage pour dormir. _Merveilleux. _Février était frisquet et la maison, froide. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devraient dormir ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Il se souvint lorsqu'elle avait dormi dans sa cuisine à Spinner's End. Elle avait alors déserté son lit, bien trop effrayée par lui et ses réactions d'homme. Il avait compris pourquoi, plus tard, lorsqu'il lui avait enseigné l'Occlumencie. Il espéra seulement que ce soir, elle n'en ferait pas toute une histoire.

Bon, il était vrai que beaucoup d'événements s'étaient passées entre eux depuis. Des événements qui avait fait prendre conscience à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qui lui avait prouvé qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire.

Severus se rendit à la cuisine. La jeune sorcière avait trouvé de la nourriture dans les placards, qu'elle avait mis sur la table. Il avait apporté de quoi manger au fil du temps, au cas où il aurait eu besoin de rester ici plus longtemps. Elle était occupée à préparer le dîner. Au même moment, elle appréciait utiliser sa nouvelle baguette. Il y avait une frénésie de magie en cours dans la cuisine. Les poêles, les assiettes et les verres se lavaient tout seuls dans l'évier, grâce à la magie. La cuisinière était douée de vie, avec des poêles propres dans lesquelles des aliments étaient en train de rissoler, là aussi tout seuls. Amelia était assise à table, occupée à cuisiner. Elle avait pris deux chaises de la salle à manger, qu'elle avait rapportées dans la cuisine.

Elle leva les yeux vers Severus quand il entra dans la cuisine et l'accueillit par un sourire. Cette vue le toucha d'une certaine manière ou d'une autre. Elle était la seule femme – à l'exception de Lily – à l'accueillir ainsi d'un sourire. Mais Lily était morte. Tandis qu'Amelia était vivante. Une femme de chair et de sang, tout comme lui. Et elle était _sienne_.

"S'il vous plaît, Maître, asseyez-vous. Ca va être prêt dans quelques minutes."

"On mange quoi pour le dîner ?"

"J'ai trouvé du bacon et quelques pommes de terre. J'espère que vous les aimerez."

"Tout ce que vous cuisinez est bon, Amelia. Vous ne m'avez jamais déçu sur ce point." Soudain, Severus perçut quelque chose d'étrange. Il la regarda, il la voulait, _elle_, pour son dîner. Mais pourquoi se sentit-il ainsi ? N'était-il pas supposé ne ressentir quelque chose que pour Lily _seulement_ ?

_Après toutes ces années ?_ Il y aurait _toujours_ de la place dans son cœur pour Lily. Mais il était en train de découvrir qu'il y avait aussi suffisamment de place pour Amelia. La jeune sorcière était maintenant à la cuisinière, le dos tourné vers lui. Il l'observa à nouveau, en fait, il la reluquait vraiment. Sa silhouette en sablier, son corps agile, ses longs cheveux ondulés. Il se rappela la première nuit qu'elle avait passée à Spinner's End, quand il l'avait reçue des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa semi-nudité. Ses seins généreux. Elle avait été enceinte, à l'époque sa taille s'était un peu épaissie. A présent, il remarquait qu'elle avait récupéré une taille plus fine.

Severus tourna la tête avant qu'elle puisse remarquer qu'il était en train de la reluquer. Il se sentit même rougir comme un gamin. Vraiment. Maintenant, il voulait la toucher. Tous ces mois où elle avait dormi dans son lit, à ses côtés ! Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour elle. Et à présent, il avait envie de contact physique avec elle.

Amelia sécha les verres, les assiettes et les couverts avec sa baguette, de toute évidence heureuse d'accomplir ces tâches avec l'aide de la magie, après avoir passé tant de temps à être privée de son usage. Elle semblait s'amuser immensément. Elle posa tout sur la table, avec une carafe d'eau. Elle servit Severus en premier, comme elle le faisait habituellement, et versa de l'eau dans son verre. Puis elle remplit son assiette, avant de s'asseoir. Elle le laissa entamer le repas en premier avant de s'attaquer au contenu de sa propre assiette. Elle aussi avait faim.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence, mais avec appétit. Ils avaient faim en effet, surtout après les événements du jour au Ministère. Amelia avait préparé un bon repas avec peu. Une fois de plus, elle s'était montrée pleine de ressources.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Amelia envoya tout à l'évier et ensorcela la vaisselle pour qu'elle se lave toute seule. C'était amusant. Severus était sorti de la cuisine, en lui disant qu'il était dehors pour vérifier les sortilèges de protections installés sur la maison.

Amelia ressentait une incroyable sensation de liberté. Elle regarda la baguette que Severus lui avait donnée. La baguette de sa mère. La baguette d'Eileen Prince Rogue. De bonnes sensations là aussi, dans ses mains. Fiable et, oui, agréable aussi. Il était vrai qu'elle portait les vêtements de sa mère, qu'elle cuisinait avec son livre de recettes, elle avait même donné le prénom de sa mère à sa petite fille. _Eileen..._ La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de songer à sa fillette, désormais en sûreté avec des gens bien.

Ce l'amena à penser aux événements de la fin de l'après-midi, au Ministère de la Magie. Elle revoyait ce sorcier entre deux âges, aux cheveux roux, qui avait parlé à son Maître comme s'il l'avait connu depuis longtemps. Amelia avait remarqué qu'ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms. A part ses amis Mangemort, elle ne connaissait personne qui pouvait se permettre de lui parler ainsi. Ce qui voulait dire que les deux hommes devaient se connaître assez bien et depuis pas mal de temps.

Et cette histoire de Patronus en forme de biche ? D'après la conversation des deux hommes, il ressortait que le Maître des Potions n'était pas supposé être capable de jeter un tel sortilège. Amelia se demanda pourquoi un Mangemort ne serait pas en mesure de le faire – après tout, c'était un sort de défense contre les Détraqueurs. Les Mangemorts étaient comme tous les autres sorciers – ils pouvaient avoir besoin de se défendre contre ces horribles créatures. Qu'est-ce que ce sortilège pouvait bien avoir de si particulier pour qu'ils ne puissent pas l'invoquer ?

Il y avait plus que cela. Le sorcier rouquin avait mentionné un Patronus en forme de biche qui avait été invoqué _début Janvier_. Une intuition puissante, venant des tripes, hurlait à Amelia que c'était en relation avec sa fille. _Serait-il possible que ce sorcier puisse savoir où se trouve ma fille ?_ Peut-être qu'elle avait tort, peut-être que tout cela n'avait rien à voir du tout avec sa fille. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien en rapport avec sa petite Eileen.

_Mais est-elle encore ma petite ?_ Amelia sentit sa joie l'abandonner tout à coup. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait garder son enfant avec elle. La fillette aurait été en danger. De plus, aurait-elle été capable de s'occuper d'elle, si en grandissant la gamine se mettait à ressembler à son père – l'homme qui l'avait violée ?

_Non. Je ne sais pas mais... _Amelia était sûre d'une seule chose : elle détestait Queudver de tout son coeur. Elle était contente que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait rappelé à lui, débarrassant Severus et elle-même de la présence de l'homme-rat. A cet égard, elle en était reconnaissante envers Lord Voldemort d'avoir pris probablement là la seule décision intelligente de sa vie (du moins d'après elle).

Elle se raisonna, songeant qu'elle aussi avait pris la bonne décision, celle d'abandonner la fillette qu'elle avait mise au monde le mois précédent, et de la faire élever par des gens qui prendraient bien soin d'elle.

Pourtant, Amelia songea que si le sorcier aux cheveux roux qu'ils avaient rencontrés plus tôt cet après-midi, était certes l'homme qui élevait à présent sa petite fille, ce n'était pas si mal que cela. Il semblait être une personne protectrice et fiable. Exactement ce dont un enfant avait besoin.

Elle voulait s'en assurer. Elle questionnerait son Maître. Elle percevait qu'il était d'une humeur apte à supporter des questions. Elle pouvait toujours tenter – et se rétracter s'il devenait méchant. Elle avait appris à le connaître, elle reconnaîtrait en lui les signes avant-coureurs de la colère – et reculerait alors d'une manière très soumise, comme d'habitude. Son côté soumis était le seul moyen pour elle de désamorcer la tension qui pouvait s'élever entre eux deux.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de s'occuper de la vaisselle, de la sécher et de la remettre en place dans les placards, Amelia décida qu'elle prendrait un peu de temps pour voir ce devrait être fait ici en premier. Elle planifiait le travail à accomplir quand elle sentit une douleur dans la poitrine. Une douleur qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle avait besoin de tirer son lait. D'habitude, c'était Severus qui le faisait, dans son labo, où il avait tout son équipement pour stocker le lait. Et aussi parce que c'était lui qui avait une baguette.

Mais désormais, elle en avait une aussi. Elle connaissait aussi le sortilège – elle l'avait entendu plusieurs fois et avait vu le Maître des Potions l'utiliser, suffisamment pour mémoriser la façon de l'invoquer. Elle avait seulement besoin d'un récipient pour stocker le lait. Elle fouilla dans les placards et trouva une grande carafe. Elle la nettoya avec un _Récurvite_ et la sécha avec un autre sort, pour s'assurer qu'elle serait propre pour recevoir la précieuse substance.

Amelia jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte. Elle était seule dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait aucune idée où se trouvait son Maître. Sûrement dehors. Elle se décida et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle l'enleva, ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Elle était maintenant à moitié nue. L'air était frisquet mais elle essaya de ne pas y penser. Elle jeta un sortilège de réchauffement autour d'elle, ce qui éleva la température dans la cuisine de quelques degrés en plus. Puis, comme elle avait vu Severus le faire tant de fois auparavant, elle posa la pointe de la baguette d'Eileen Rogue sur sa clavicule et la fit descendre le long de son sein tout en jetant le sort à voix haute. "_Galacteos Exprimeo_."

La magie opéra. Le lait s'écoula de son sein dans la carafe. Elle n'avait aucune idée si Severus l'utiliserait mais au moins, il serait disponible s'il en avait besoin. Elle était sur le point de renouveler le sortilège sur son autre sein, quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée.

Severus était là. Il se tenait sur le seuil. Impressionnant dans sa posture. Son regard sombre et intense fixé sur elle. Toute sa personne exhalait la puissance. Amelia se rappela les quelques mots gravés sur le monument au Ministère de la Magie. _La magie est la puissance._ Si cette définition pouvait convenir à un seul sorcier, ce serait alors, selon elle, Severus Rogue. Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent. Elle se sentait si faible, si vulnérable, devant lui. Pourtant, elle savait intuitivement qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ils étaient toujours à se regarder avec intensité, comme si reliés par quelque lien invisible.

Il avait deviné ce qu'elle était en train de faire. "Avez-vous d'abord stérilisé le récipient ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché, tout en se rapprochant d'elle, rompant ainsi le charme qui s'était installé entre eux. Amelia baissa les yeux.

"J'ai utilisé _Récurvite_, Maître."

"Ce n'est pas suffisant." Il réalisa que toutes les fois qu'ils avaient accompli cette opération, ils l'avaient fait dans son labo, et il avait été prêt alors. La sorcière ne pouvait pas connaître la procédure. "Vous devez stériliser le récipient en premier," fit-il doucement une fois à côté d'elle. "Il existe un sortilège pour ça."

Il était tout près d'elle maintenant. Amelia ne sentait pas embarrassée, il l'avait déjà vue à moitié nue ainsi auparavant. Trois ou quatre fois par jour depuis la naissance de sa fille le mois précédent. L'intensité de son regard sur elle avait même quelque chose de... chaleureux. Elle lui jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs de temps à autre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lise dans ses yeux qu'elle était troublée. Agréablement troublée.

La dernière fois qu'un homme l'avait regardé ainsi... C'était Terence. De manière étrange, songer à son ancien fiancé ne causa pas en elle l'habituelle pointe de chagrin. Au contraire, c'était comme si, d'où qu'il soit, Terence l'observait. Comme s'il y avait suffisamment de place en son cœur pour abriter des sentiments pour un autre homme.

La question était, est-ce que cet autre homme pouvait être Severus Rogue ?

Le Maître des Potions prit la carafe et en versa le contenu dans l'évier. Amelia laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. "Autant je déteste le gaspillage," poursuivit-il, "mais nous ne pouvons pas utiliser le lait qui a été stocké dans un récipient non stérilisé. Je suis désolé, Amelia."

"Je comprends, Maître. Je... j'aurais dû attendre votre retour avant de commencer quoi que ce soit."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Désormais, vous savez." Son ton était étonnamment doux, presque caressant. "Le sortilège est une variante d'_Incendio_, donc vous devez faire très attention lorsque vous l'invoquez. Vous avez juste besoin de le murmurer. Comme ceci." Severus se rapprocha d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son oreille, léger comme une brise. Il pointa sa baguette vers la carafe vide. "_Incendio_," fit-il très doucement.

Une flamme entoura la carafe, la noircissant pendant quelques secondes, avant que le récipient ne regagne son apparence habituelle. "Maintenant, elle est stérilisée. Mais attendez quelques minutes avant de l'utiliser. Elle est encore très chaude, vous pourriez vous brûler et la chaleur pourrait altérer le lait. Attendez qu'elle soit froide avant de l'utiliser."

Amelia hocha la tête. "Oui, Maître."

"Nous avons besoin de trouver un autre récipient pour stocker le lait. Nous utiliserons la carafe pour le collecter. Mais stérilisez-là avant chaque utilisation." Severus ouvrit divers placards avant de trouver un contenant adéquat. "Ca devrait faire l'affaire." Il lui montra ce qui avait dû être une bouteille de vin. "Nettoyez-là à fond et ensuite, vous la stériliserez avec le sort que je viens de vous montrer."

Amelia obéit. Toujours à moitié nue, elle lui prit la bouteille des mains et se dirigea vers l'évier pour la nettoyer, la remplissant d'eau avant de lancer un _Récurvite_ dessus. Elle posa la bouteille à côté de l'évier. Puis elle la visa avec la baguette d'Eileen, un air déterminé sur le visage.

"Rappelez-vous... vous devez le _murmurer_." Il s'était rapproché d'elle, sa voix toujours aussi profonde et douce. Sensuelle, au point qu'elle se retint de frissonner de... de quoi ? Frissonner d'une sorte de délice.

Elle resta concentrée. "_Incendio_," murmura-t-elle. Le sortilège toucha la bouteille qu'une sorte de flamme embrasa brièvement avant de devenir rouge, puis noire en l'espace de quelques secondes.

"Bien," lui dit Severus. "Vous avez saisi le truc."

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, oubliant complètement qu'elle était à moitié nue. Son sourire et ses seins généreux émurent Severus au-delà de ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Il sentit la ruée du désir lui courir dans les veines, lui éperonnant le dos. Il resta immobile mais ses yeux sombres brillèrent de l'éclat blanc du désir.

"Je vous laisse procéder. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi." Severus sortit de la cuisine. Il fuyait.

Amelia voulait lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire comme cela. Elle n'aurait même pas été capable de l'exprimer ainsi. "Maître !"

Severus s'immobilisa sur le seuil avant de tourner la tête lentement vers elle. "Oui, Amelia ?"

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent. Ses seins étaient offerts à la vue de l'homme. Severus ne put empêcher ses yeux de l'observer toute entière. Avec avidité. Elle était magnifique et le désir l'éperonna encore plus.

"Merci, Maître. Pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi." L'émotion était visible sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Elle ne tenta même pas de la cacher, tout comme elle n'essaya pas de cacher sa nudité. Elle les exposait toutes les deux, dans une démonstration de confiance que Severus perçut parfaitement bien. Ils restèrent à se regarder mutuellement ainsi, pendant de longues secondes.

Severus fit oui de la tête. Sans un mot, il quitta la cuisine, le sang pulsant dans son corps comme jamais auparavant. Comme s'il avait été submergé par une ruée vitale, comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti avant, pas même pour Lily. Il avait besoin de trouver un exutoire à cette ruée. Il s'enfuit dans le jardin, loin d'elle. Malgré lui.

* * *

**Bon, un chapitre un peu plus "reposant" après la fuite palpitante hors du Ministère de la Magie. Ca fait un peu de bien, non ?**

**Dans ce chapitre, l'on voit que quelque part, Severus rend sa liberté de sorcière à Amelia, en lui confiant la baguette de sa propre mère, même si en apparence, elle sera prisonnière du manoir des Prince. Leur relation évolue et chemine lentement vers une égalité retrouvée entre eux.**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Votre avis m'intéresse, donc laissez autant de commentaires que vous le souhaitez, ça me fait plaisir. J'ai bien plus de lecteurs que de commentaires, c'est bizarre, non ? J'en profite aussi pour remercier ceux des lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires sans avoir de compte et que je ne peux donc remercier par PM. Je le fais ici, car c'est vraiment sympa de lire des commentaires, lesquels sont souvent pertinents, en plus d'être enthousiastes et encourageants.**


	22. Chapitre 21 Questions et réponses

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 21 – Questions et réponses**

Amelia avait bien vu la hâte avec laquelle Severus avait quitté la cuisine. Elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas embarrassé ou mis en colère, de la façon dont il avait fui. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas être tenue pour responsable des émotions qu'elle pouvait susciter en lui. Il n'avait pas paru furieux pourtant. Seulement... eh bien, elle n'arrivait pas à le définir. Il était impossible à lire. Néanmoins, elle avait brièvement perçu que l'émotion avait été partagée par tous les deux.

Elle réfléchit à ses propres émotions. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'elle n'avait aucun scrupule à se montrer à moitié nue devant lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être capable d'agir ainsi devant n'importe quel autre homme, surtout après ce qu'elle avait subi avec Queudver.

Mais Severus était différent. Il n'avait jamais tenté sa chance avec elle. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des fois où il s'était retrouvé en contact physique avec elle, soit pour la punir, soit pour la protéger. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu à connotation sexuelle dans ces contacts, même de loin. Il semblait même être le type d'homme à ne pas se laisser aller tant que cela à ses instincts lubriques.

Elle continua à tirer son lait. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier le regard intense qu'il lui avait adressé. Quelque part, c'était bon d'être regardée ainsi par un homme. Elle se rappelait la façon dont Terence la regardait. Il avait ce genre de regard, mais avec des yeux bleu-gris. Elle sourit, en songeant à ce souvenir. Elle remarqua alors que quelque temps auparavant, un tel souvenir aurait suscité de la peine en elle. Mais plus maintenant. Peut-être que le temps, ce grand guérisseur, l'avait aidée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle sentait qu'elle avait fait son deuil. Elle serait prête à se trouver un homme – une fois que cette guerre, cette folie, serait terminée. Elle n'avait aucune idée du moment quand, et si la guerre se terminerait un jour. Elle était une fugitive, ce qui compliquait la question encore plus. Elle serait obligée de vivre dans ce manoir pour une durée indéterminée. En quelque sorte, elle serait condamnée à une vie de réclusion dans cette demeure. Elle serait certes occupée, mais sa vie sociale serait des plus restreintes.

Cela dit, si cette vie sociale était restreinte à Severus Rogue uniquement, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Mais il ne serait pas toujours là. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'associer à d'autres personnes aussi, des amis, des gens avec qui échanger des points de vue ou quoi que soit d'autre. Même pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Des enfants – qui lui manquaient beaucoup. Elle ne serait pas en mesure de mettre en route ses projets concernant une école. Bien que cette maison soit grande. _Mais ce n'est pas _ma_ maison._ Pour le moment, aucun progrès ne pouvait se faire dans cette direction.

Se retrouver confinée dans un endroit pareil, sans aucun autre contact, n'était pas vraiment le bon moyen de se trouver un mari et démarrer une famille. Et depuis quand avait-elle envie de démarrer une famille ? Elle avait cru qu'après le viol dont elle avait été victime, elle finirait sa vie toute seule. Il y avait sa fille, Eileen, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la fillette. Elle n'était même pas sûre s'il lui serait possible de la rencontrer plus tard, au cas où elle aurait vent de sa localisation.

Elle avait aussi perçu l'émotion de Severus mais comme il n'avait fait aucun mouvement vers elle, cela signifiait probablement qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par elle. _Peut-être qu'il a une autre femme ailleurs et qu'il me garde ici par pure bonté d'âme._ Elle était son bien, une prisonnière.

_Cette guerre aura vraiment ruiné ma vie. Toute ma vie. Sentimentale, sociale, professionnelle, magique. A tout point de vue._

Elle soupira. Elle avait fini de tirer son lait. Elle réalisa qu'elle ignorait le sortilège pour garder la substance sous stase. _Et il est où, maintenant ?_ Elle avait soudain peur à l'idée qu'il pourrait avoir quitté les lieux sans l'en informer, à la façon dont il avait fui la cuisine. Pourtant, c'était un homme responsable, il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille. Elle enfila son soutien-gorge et sa chemise. Puis elle alla à la fenêtre et essaya de voir à travers malgré la saleté des vitres et l'obscurité de la nuit.

Aucun signe de lui.

Amelia soupira. Elle acheva de se rhabiller, maintenant qu'elle en avait fini avec son lait. Elle frissonna et réalisa que l'air était vraiment frisquet. Elle saisit sa nouvelle baguette et sortit de la cuisine. Elle le chercherait dans le jardin s'il le fallait.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Severus venait tout juste d'entrer dans le vestibule, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle à manger. Elle semblait soulagée de le voir. "Maître..." Il l'observa. Il avait perçu le ton de sa voix. Elle était probablement la seule personne dans le monde entier à sembler soulagée de le voir.

"Oui, Amelia ?"

"Je me demandais... où vous pourriez être," dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait sous l'effet de l'anxiété. Elle comprit que sa sortie pouvait être interprétée comme une insolence de sa part. "Je m'excuse, Maître. J'étais..." Elle baissa les yeux.

Severus appréciait sa posture soumise. Il aimait même ça. "Ca ira, Amelia. Vous avez vraiment cru que je quitterais les lieux sans vous en informer au préalable ?" Il y avait une pointe à la fois d'amusement et de réprimande dans sa voix. Il était un Légilimens, il avait dû lire le doute dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Amelia le perçut. "Je suis désolée, Maître. J'étais... inquiète... pour vous."

Maintenant, voilà qui était nouveau. Severus ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'étrange sentiment qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, lorsqu'il entendit ses raisons. Il eut pitié d'elle. "J'avais seulement besoin de sortir."

Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle acceptait ses explications telles quelles, sans poser d'autres questions. Severus ne se serait de toutes façons pas justifié. Il était sorti pour se soulager du désir qu'il avait brutalement éprouvé pour elle, quelques minutes auparavant. Elle avait mis le feu à son corps. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se comporter envers elle comme Queudver l'avait fait l'année précédente. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à céder à ce type de comportement.

"Allons dormir maintenant," fit-il en l'invitant à le suivre, après avoir jeté un sort de stase sur la bouteille pleine de lait.

Amelia suivit Severus dans le salon, vers l'étude. Elle était curieuse de voir comment il avait arrangé leur coin pour dormir. Il lui montra le tapis épais devant l'âtre, où il avait étalé la cape de la jeune femme. La sienne reposait à côté. Il avait aussi fait apparaître deux coussins.

"Allongez-vous, Amelia," lui ordonna-t-il. "Ici," il lui montra le côté le plus proche de l'âtre. La jeune sorcière comprit qu'il voulait se mettre entre elle et la fenêtre. Elle s'exécuta et s'allongea sur sa cape, arrangeant ses cheveux sur le coussin pour plus de confort. "Gardez votre baguette près de vous."

Amelia voulait lui rappeler que sa maison était sûre mais elle demeura silencieuse. Severus était totalement passé en mode protecteur à présent. "Oui, Maître." Elle posa sa baguette près de son coussin.

Severus s'allongea à son tour, vérifiant que sa propre baguette se trouvait bien à l'intérieur de sa manche gauche. Puis il prit sa cape – qui était plus épaisse – et l'étala sur leurs corps, afin qu'ils n'aient pas froid.

Dans l'atmosphère silencieuse de la maison, toutes les questions qu'Amelia s'était posées à propos des événements de l'après-midi, lui revinrent à l'esprit. C'était une ruée qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter. Après une minute ou deux passées à mesurer le pour et le contre de les formuler, elle se décida. "Maître ?"

Severus ne dormait pas. "Oui ?"

"Puis-je vous poser une question ?"

Elle l'entendit soupirer très légèrement. "Il semble que je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher." Cela sonnait comme un consentement.

"Maître... plus tôt cet après-midi... au Ministère... il y avait ce monsieur aux cheveux roux. Vous le connaissez et il vous connaît. Vous vous parliez l'un à l'autre en utilisant vos prénoms. Je me demandais... qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire lorsqu'il a mentionné votre Patronus ?"

Severus s'attendait à cette question – plus ou moins. Il pouvait comprendre son désir de connaître la vérité. "C'est vrai, nous nous connaissons depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Cependant... je ne peux pas vous révéler son nom."

"Ma question ne portait pas sur son nom. Elle portait sur _votre_ Patronus. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, quand il a fait allusion à quelque chose qui s'était passé « en début d'année », que « c'était vous » ?" insista-t-elle.

Severus la trouva à la fois intuitive et entêtée. _C'est bien une Serdaigle._ "Vous faire part de ce qu'il a vraiment voulu dire ne vous apporterait rien de bon. Pour votre propre sécurité et celle d'autres personnes, je ne répondrai pas."

"C'est en rapport avec ma fille Eileen ?" Une pause. " « En début d'année », ça renvoie au moment où elle est née, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Severus lâcha prise – il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité pour très longtemps. "Oui, c'est en rapport avec elle. Mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus. Si sa sécurité est importante à vos yeux, alors ne posez plus d'autres questions à ce sujet, Amelia. Maintenant, dormez."

C'était là un ordre définitif et la jeune sorcière comprit bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui. Cela signifiait qu'il avait amené sa fille à l'homme aux cheveux roux. Elle devrait vivre avec cette supposition. D'un autre côté, si son Maître avait confié Eileen à cet homme et à sa famille, c'était là un bon choix. Le rouquin, appelé Arthur, avait paru être une personne fiable. Il avait fait passer la sécurité des autres gens de la salle avant la sienne, lorsque les Détraqueurs avaient attaqué. Il protégerait sa petite fille. Elle en était certaine.

_Elle n'est plus ma petite fille._ Pourtant, elle était contente qu'Eileen ait été envoyée dans une famille qui serait capable de bien s'occuper d'elle et de la protéger. Elle décida de mettre cette question de côté. _Pour le moment._

* * *

Ils avaient apparemment passé une bonne nuit. Les événements de la veille avaient pris leur comptant sur eux et ils avaient vraiment besoin de se reposer. Ils se réveillèrent à l'aube, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil touchèrent les fenêtres de l'étude où ils avaient dormi.

Severus étant un lève-tôt, il se réveilla en premier. L'air était plus froid que jamais mais une agréable sensation de chaleur l'entourait. Il se demanda si Amelia n'avait pas jeté un sortilège de réchauffement ou quelque autre charme de ce type. Puis il comprit pourquoi il avait chaud.

La chaleur était accompagnée d'une sensation de poids sur sa propre personne. Ce n'était cependant pas un poids inconfortable. C'était un poids qui s'encastrait plutôt bien sur son propre corps.

Amelia était collée tout contre lui. Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine du sorcier, son bras droit lui entourait la taille, tandis que sa jambe droite s'était insérée entre ses propres cuisses, son genou touchant même une partie sensible de son anatomie masculine.

Severus supposa qu'elle avait dû avoir froid durant la nuit et qu'elle s'était tournée vers la seule source de chaleur dans les parages – lui-même. Mais il devait reconnaître que ce contact était plutôt agréable. Il se rappela combien il avait été troublé le soir précédent, par sa semi-nudité.

La main gauche de Severus glissa le long de la taille de la jeune femme, puis de là, elle alla se poser sur la hanche. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Un moment de sérénité, hors du temps, loin des problèmes à résoudre, loin du danger. Comme dans une oasis au milieu d'un désert de brutalité, de guerre et de mort. Il soupira. Combien il désirait qu'un tel moment dure à jamais ! Combien il voulait rester couché ainsi, avec Amelia à ses côtés, oublié du reste du monde – surtout du monde magique. Plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus de Dumbledore. Plus de promesses, vœux et autres Serments à honorer. Rien. Le néant. L'oubli. La paix.

Pourtant, Severus était bien conscient que ce répit ne serait que de courte durée. Ils avaient tous les deux des choses à faire. D'abord, ils devaient retourner à Spinner's End pour prendre quelques affaires afin qu'Amelia puisse vivre dans la demeure des Prince pendant une durée indéterminée avec le minimum, à présent qu'elle était une fugitive. Ensuite, du travail dans son labo de potions l'y attendait aussi.

Il remua. Non pas qu'Amelia était inconfortable sur lui. Il se souvenait lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de cette orgie, juste avant qu'elle n'accouche. Pour la soulager des effets secondaires de l'Endoloris, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et ils avaient dormi ainsi. Mais maintenant, le corps de la jeune femme avait déclenché des réactions tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel chez un homme de son âge. A 38 ans, il n'était pas fait de bois... même si à présent, une partie bien précise de son anatomie était aussi dure que du bois.

Amelia réagit à son léger mouvement. "Terence... encore un peu... comme ça... s'il te plaît... Terence..." gémit-elle dans son demi-sommeil.

_Terence ? Encore ce nom ! Mais qui ça peut bien être ?_ Puis Severus sut la réponse immédiatement. _Un amant. _Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. _Terence a été son amant – ou bien il l'est encore._ Si elle prononçait ce genre de paroles seulement dans une situation pareille, eh bien, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire que cela. Personne ne disait de telles choses dans leur sommeil à propos d'un ami ou d'un frère ou encore d'un autre membre de sa famille, combien proches ils pouvaient être.

Severus sentit l'aiguillon de la jalousie lui piquer le coeur. En aucun cas il ne laisserait un autre homme l'enlever à lui. Elle n'appartenait qu'à lui et à lui uniquement.

"Ce n'est pas Terence," répondit-il froidement.

Cette phrase fit son chemin à travers le brouillard de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Amelia se réveilla soudain, se levant sur ses bras. Cependant, son corps était toujours en contact avec celui de l'homme, ses jambes entre ses cuisses. Pendant de longues secondes, leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre, avec intensité. La main du sorcier reposait toujours sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, dans un silence complet, relié par le lien invisible mais certes palpable, entre leurs yeux ? Ils n'auraient pu le dire.

Les lèvres d'Amelia tremblèrent légèrement. Elle était émue, c'était évident. Cela se voyait sur sa figure. Severus pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Il voulait embrasser ces lèvres tremblantes, rien que pour les empêcher de trembler ou de montrer encore plus d'émotions, il ne savait pas réellement. Quant à la jeune sorcière, elle ne pouvait bouger, comme si elle avait été collé à lui par un Sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle. Ou comme si elle ne voulait pas se séparer de ce corps confortable et rassurant. Un corps fort et fiable, tel un abri sûr.

Puis elle revint à la réalité et rompit le lien entre eux. "Désolée, Maître !" s'excusa-t-elle en hâte, tout en se retirant de lui. "Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect..." Elle roula sur le côté pour saisir sa baguette et se mit debout, si vite que Severus n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il la laissa aller. Elle sortit de l'étude.

Severus soupira profondément. La délicieuse sensation de chaleur était partie avec elle. Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant la vision qu'il avait eue d'elle la veille. Combien elle s'était montrée forte au Ministère. Combien elle lui avait obéi docilement sans contester ses ordres. Combien elle l'avait laissé l'amener ici sans faire d'histoires. Combien elle l'avait laissé la voir, le soir d'avant, lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à tirer son lait. Tout ceci pouvait se résumer en un seul mot.

Confiance.

Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle était sûrement la seule personne à lui faire confiance dans ce monde de dingues, à un moment aussi critique.

Severus se leva. Il rajusta ses vêtements avant de la rejoindre à la cuisine. Elle était là, occupée au-dessus de l'évier, à se laver la figure. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui quand il entra, bien qu'elle fût complètement consciente qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Le Maître des Potions remarqua son attitude. Il l'observa, appréciant ses gestes gracieux et sa jolie silhouette. A présent, c'était lui qui avait des questions à poser. En particulier, une question bien précise qui lui brûlait la langue depuis quelque temps déjà. Depuis l'instant où elle s'était évanouie chez lui, après qu'une méchante dispute ait éclatée entre eux.

"Qui est Terence ?"

Ses paroles avaient été prononcées d'un ton doux, détaché mais cependant froid, un ton qui annonçait toujours le danger. Amelia le perçut et arrêta immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qu'il remarqua, bien entendu. Comme elle ne répondait pas, Severus insista, cette fois sa voix donnant une claire impression de danger. "Qui – est – Terence ?"

Amelia ferma les yeux et soupira. _Mais pourquoi donc est-ce qu'il pose cette question ? _

"Ne m'obligez pas à trouver la réponse par d'autres moyens, Amelia. Vous savez de quoi je suis capable."

_La Légilimencie. C'est évident. _

"Répondez-moi. Je suis votre Maître. Qui – est – Terence ?"

Elle se tourna au même moment où il se rapprochait d'elle. Son regard sombre se fit froid sur elle, de cette même froideur qu'il avait quand il se montrait dur avec elle, autrefois à Spinner's End, lorsque Queudver y vivait encore. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table – où elle avait laissé sa baguette, hors de portée.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains puissantes. "Qui – est – Terence ?" répéta-t-il, les dents serrées.

Elle eut peur de lui tout à coup. Il était si grand, si puissant, comparé à elle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ferma les yeux, instinctivement, consciente qu'il était sur le point d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur elle.

Severus voulait seulement lui prendre la bouche avec la sienne.

"C'était... il est mort à présent." Peut-être que ce serait suffisant pour désamorcer la tension.

"Qui était-il alors pour vous, quand il était en vie ?" Une pause. "Regardez-moi."

Amelia ouvrit les yeux, lentement. "C'était l'homme que j'aimais."

Sa réponse remua quelque chose en Severus. Un amour non réciproque ? Non, pas d'après les deux fois où il l'avait entendue prononcer ce nom. "Vous dites qu'il est mort. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?" Il lui relâcha le visage, conscient qu'elle était effrayée et manifestement troublée.

"C'est une longue histoire, Maître."

"Alors vous devriez la commencer maintenant, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Elle soupira. "J'ai rencontré Terence à Poudlard. Nous y étions dans la même année. Mais pas dans la même maison. J'étais chez Serdaigle et il était chez Serpentard. Nous... nous avons bien accroché tous les deux tout de suite, un jour que nous étions à la bibliothèque. Il était assez grand pour son âge et je n'arrivais pas à prendre un livre sur une étagère. Il a pris le livre pour moi. Puis il a commencé à me fréquenter pendant notre sixième année. Il était gentil et il aimait la lecture. Nous avons commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble, à lire et à partager nos impressions concernant les différentes livres que nous avions lus. Un jour..." Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Un jour, nous nous sommes embrassés et nous n'avons pas lu plus en avant. Nous étions devenus un couple."

Severus était bien conscient des préjugés de sa Maison. Comment une née-moldue avait pu sortir avec un Serpentard ? Il savait combien cela pouvait être difficile – il en avait fait l'expérience avec Lily quand il avait été lui-même à Poudlard.

"Il était au courant du statut de votre sang ?"

"J'étais surprise qu'il s'intéresse à moi. C'était l'une des premières choses que je lui ai dites alors, consciente des préjugés que les Serpentards nourrissent à cet égard. Il avait alors dit que... que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui."

Cette affirmation évoqua un triste souvenir chez Severus. Il avait dit la même chose à Lily mais il n'avait pas eu la force de s'y conformer. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait envoyé balader ses camarades de maison et futurs frères Mangemorts. Il n'aurait jamais eu cette terrible parole qu'il avait proférée contre Lily. Il aurait fait un tout autre choix. Lily l'aurait aimé. Elle aurait été à ses côtés. Elle aurait été vivante... _Arrête, Severus ! Ca ne te mènera nulle part. Lily – est – morte._

"Donc on a continué à se voir. Quand nous avons quitté Poudlard, c'était du sérieux entre nous. Nous étions déjà devenus amants à ce moment-là. Terence avait été particulièrement habile pour cacher notre relation à tout le reste de l'école et surtout aux autres membres de sa Maison. Il avait aussi caché notre relation à sa propre famille. Vous voyez... c'étaient des sang-purs avec aussi pas mal de préjugés. Il poursuivit ses études, il voulait devenir juriste. Il avait même trouvé un stage au Ministère de la Magie où il pouvait apprendre son métier. De mon côté, j'avais investi le domaine de l'éducation et je suivais des cours à cet effet dans une université moldue. J'étais devenue préceptrice en même temps, afin de gagner en expérience avant de trouver une situation plus stable. Nous avions prévu de trouver un logement et de nous marier."

"Vous connaissez les familles de sorciers, surtout les sang-purs. Ce mariage aurait exigé leur consentement."

Elle approuva. "C'est vrai. Mais si ma famille avait accepté Terence, il n'en allait pas de même avec la sienne. Terence ne leur avait pas parlé du statut de mon sang. Il voulait leur montrer que j'étais digne de lui sur d'autres plans. Qu'il était heureux avec moi. Que je possédais les qualités d'une bonne épouse. Que je pouvais assurer la mise au monde d'enfants magiques en bonne santé. Que j'étais une sorcière intelligente et puissante. Qu'il m'aimait."

Severus savait bien que ce ne serait pas suffisant. "Mais ça n'a pas marché, n'est-ce pas ?"

Amelia confirma d'un signe de la tête. "Non, pas vraiment. Sa famille a désapprouvé nos projets et ils ont même fini par le jeter hors de chez eux. Comme il n'avait nulle part où aller, il est venu vivre avec moi. Et comme il avait été déshérité et n'avait plus rien à perdre, il m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai accepté. Vous savez... nous étions jeunes, nous étions forts. Rien ne pouvait nous effrayer. Pas même..."

Sa voix se mit à trembler et s'arrêta.

"Pas même les menaces de la part des... des Mangemorts, par exemple ?" acheva pour elle Severus. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'histoires similaires. Il était à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais participé à de telles opérations, mais une des missions typiques des Mangemorts, surtout pour les jeunes recrues, consistait à terroriser les couples mixtes et à décourager de telles unions chez ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore passé la bague au doigt.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non. Terence était un homme plutôt courageux. Pas comme un Gryffondor mais typiquement comme un Serpentard. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait confiance en ses propres capacités à éviter le danger. Il voyait le danger, oui, je veux dire qu'il était lucide. Mais il savait comment louvoyer dans la vie. Il avait plus peur pour moi. Il était très doué pour les sortilèges de garde et il avait mis en place toutes sortes de protections autour de notre maison. Il avait même..."

Amelia s'arrêta brusquement dans son récit, émue de toute évidence. Severus pouvait voir les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuer.

"Allez-y, Amelia."

"Il m'avait même donné un objet qu'il avait enchanté pour me protéger physiquement."

"Le pendentif serpent ?"

"Oui. Le pendentif serpent. Vous l'avez vu dans mes souvenirs pendant les leçons d'Occlumencie."

"En effet."

"Il m'avait dit alors que... que de la sorte, aucun Serpentard ne me ferait jamais de mal. Qu'un Serpentard veillerait toujours sur moi, s'occuperait de moi, me protégerait. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver à l'avenir."

Severus se souvint de la nuit où elle avait été capturée. Aucun Mangemort ne lui avait réellement fait du mal – à l'exception des bleus inévitables qu'elle avait ramassés à ce moment-là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait même été surpris qu'elle porte un serpent comme bijou. Le charme avait là aussi fonctionné, même sur Lord Voldemort – un Serpentard. Il se demanda pourquoi elle s'était séparé alors du bijou. Il avait bien perçu qu'il était doté d'une puissante magie de protection. Il la questionnerait plus tard à ce propos.

Cela expliquait aussi que la seule personne à lui avoir fait du mal de la manière des plus odieuses, n'était pas un Serpentard. Peter Pettigrow était un Gryffondor...

"Terence croyait qu'il avait été suffisamment puni comme ça par sa famille qui l'avait déshérité et rejeté. Il s'en moquait car nous étions ensembles et heureux." Ses yeux se firent rêveurs, sa voix prit un ton plus désinvolte, comme si elle avait été transportée dans un passé qui signifiait le bonheur. "Nous pouvions passer toute une soirée à lire au lit, ensembles, le même livre sur les genoux, à lire à voix haute. Nous discutions, nous rigolions, ou bien on partageait des pensées profondes. Nous pouvions..." Son sourire se fit plus franc. "Nous pouvions faire l'amour, bavarder, lire et refaire l'amour, tout ça au cours de la même soirée."

Ses souvenirs suscitèrent une sorte d'envie chez Severus. Non pas qu'il fût jaloux d'un homme mort. Mais c'était là exactement ce qu'il aurait aimé partager avec une femme. Cette communion des intellects et des corps. "Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

Sa question la ramena au présent. Son sourire s'évanouit. "Terence croyait que... malgré la désapprobation de sa famille pour notre union... que rien ne lui arriverait – après tout, il était de sang-pur. Certaines personnes l'avaient étiqueté comme « traître-à-son-sang ». Rien que parce qu'il vivait avec moi et que nous étions sur le point de nous marier. Nous avions prévu un mariage très intime. Bien sûr, il avait toujours des amis qui le soutenaient, et de mon côté, j'en avais aussi. Vous le savez sûrement, les gens ont aussi des préjugés envers les Serpentards. J'avais perdu pas mal d'amis de Poudlard, tout ça parce que je sortais avec un Serpentard. Alors ce serait nous deux, les quelques amis qui nous restaient, son grand-père qui approuvait notre union, et mes parents."

A présent, Severus était vraiment captivé par son histoire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle faisait écho à ce qu'il avait plus ou moins vécu avec Lily – sans la partie amour cependant. Mais tous les préjugés qui avaient cours à Poudlard, et plus tard dans sa vie adulte, tout cela était là, bien présent, très puissant, que ce soit contre les nés-moldus ou les Serpentards. Il en avait suffisamment souffert – et c'était toujours le cas. "Et après, que s'est-il passé ?"

"La nouvelle de nos projets de mariage avait été divulguée. Très certainement par quelqu'un au Ministère, qui avait parlé et nous avait trahis. Je n'ai jamais su. Mais deux mois avant la date fixée pour notre mariage..." Elle baissa la tête. Elle lui tourna même le dos, très certainement pour cacher son visage. Il l'entendit renifler. Puis sa voix s'éleva, plus ferme, reflétant une révolte intérieure qui ne s'était jamais éteinte. "Deux mois avant la date fixée pour notre mariage, Terence fut tué. Il avait été... assassiné avec le Sortilège de la Mort. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Avant d'être tué, il avait été... torturé. Sur son bras, quatre mots avaient été gravés, dans la chair." Son ton exprimait toute la révolte qu'elle ressentait toujours. "« Traître-à-son-sang »."

C'en fut trop pour elle. Elle sanglota franchement cette fois. Severus alla vers elle et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il la caressa doucement là, sans un mot. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, Amelia reprit les reines de ses émotions. Elle le saisit par les bras et le regarda. "Les Aurors ont enquêté. Ils trouvèrent un témoin. Un Mangemort qui avait été présent cette nuit-là. Il avait accepté de dire tout ce qu'il savait, y compris le nom du meurtrier de Terence, à condition que sa condamnation soit réduite." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Terence avait été torturé et assassiné par un membre de sa propre famille. Une femme Mangemort nommée... Bellatrix Lestrange." Severus entendait dans sa voix que sa révolte n'avait pas disparu le moins du monde.

_Bellatrix Lestrange faisait partie de sa famille ? Pourrait-il être un... l'un d'eux ?_ "Continuez."

"Ils ne l'ont pas arrêtée, elle, mais l'homme qui leur avait tout raconté, a fini à Azkaban. Elle s'était enfui d'Azkaban quelques semaines avant de tuer Terence. Ils ne purent mettre la main sur elle car elle était certainement bien cachée avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Bon, c'est ce que je suppose. Il ne me fut même pas permis d'assister aux funérailles de Terence. J'ai réussi à y aller, cachée par un charme. Après tout ça, j'ai trouvé le poste chez les Coeurdaigle."

"Qui étaient les parents de votre fiancé ?"

"Terence était le petit-fils d'Alphard Black, que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer aussi. Il m'avait dit qu'il aimait beaucoup son grand-père mais que le vieil homme avait été déshérité par la famille parce qu'il avait aidé son neveu à s'enfuir, un certain Sirius Black. Le même qui s'était retrouvé à Azkaban pour un meurtre de masse, avant qu'il ne s'échappe de là-bas, il y a quelques années de cela." Elle l'observa, un air perplexe sur le visage. "Vous avez déjà entendu parler de lui, Maître ?"

Le regard de Severus se fit froid sur elle. Elle avait failli épouser un Black ! Rien que ce nom suffisait à le mettre de très mauvaise humeur. "Oh oui, celui-là... j'en ai déjà entendu parler." Il savait que le monde magique était un petit monde. Que toutes ces familles sang-purs étaient plus ou moins liées les unes aux autres. Mais que la femme même qui vivait dans sa maison désormais, avait failli épouser un Black, un cousin au second degré de Sirius, son ennemi de toujours – et à présent décédé – il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il la croyait, elle et son histoire, mais quand même. Il soupira.

Pourtant, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait dit que Terence avait été tué par un membre de sa famille. Il avait été tué par son autre cousin, sa cousine au second degré. D'une certaine manière, il avait connu le même sort que Sirius Black, lequel avait lui aussi été tué par sa cousine germaine – Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Severus estima qu'Amelia avait eu une chance toute particulière, lors de l'orgie donnée début Janvier par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que Bellatrix n'ait pas reconnu en elle la jeune sorcière qui avait été sur le point d'épouser son cousin. Union pour laquelle elle avait tué le jeune homme.

"Je suis désolé d'apprendre tout cela, Amelia", fit Severus quelques minutes plus tard, après que les sanglots de la jeune femme se dissipèrent. Il se rappelait de ses propres larmes lorsque Lily était morte, quand il avait craqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier avait promis qu'elle serait protégée mais malheureusement, les Potter avaient placé leur confiance en quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas. Peter Pettigrow. Le pire de tout, c'était que Severus ne pouvait pas se venger sur le petit sorcier, car c'était l'un de ses frères Mangemorts.

"Ne le soyez pas, Maître... Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de tout cela," fit-elle entre deux reniflements. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche et le fixa d'un regard franc. "Ca va aller, je vous le promets."

_Non, je suis juste un Mangemort, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son Maître des Potions._ "Je suggère de revenir à Spinner's End maintenant, qu'une fois là-bas, on s'occupe de votre lait, qu'on prenne un bon petit-déjeuner, qu'on y emporte de quoi vivre ici pour vous et qu'on y revienne le plus vite possible."

Elle consentit d'un signe de la tête. Il la relâcha. Elle mit sa cape sur ses épaules. Il prit la bouteille qui contenait le lait, tandis qu'elle prenait sa baguette qu'elle enfila dans sa manche. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du manoir, d'où ils Transplanèrent.

* * *

**Où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur Amelia, son passé et la magie autour du pendentif serpent. D'où le titre du chapitre. **

**Ca m'est venu aussi d'un coup, cette idée de faire de son fiancé un membre de la famille Black. Histoire de mettre Severus un peu plus de mauvaise humeur... comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! LOL**

**J'ai bien aimé jouer aussi sur l'apparente contradiction des divers sentiments que Severus éprouve : à la fois de la curiosité pour l'histoire d'Amelia et en même temps, un certain plaisir à être le Maître face à sa soumise. Avec en fond de tout cela, une authentique compassion. Car je crois, avec le temps, que Severus a bien plus de compassion que beaucoup d'autres personnages de la saga HP. Même si ce n'est pas apparent. C'est comme avec son courage, c'est pareil, ce n'est pas évident mais ces qualités sont bien présentes en lui.**

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a intrigué ? Avez-vous obtenu des réponses à certaines des questions que vous devez forcément vous poser à propos d'Amelia ? Et le trouble de Severus... qui n'a d'égal que celui d'Amelia... ce fut délicieux à écrire de mon côté. J'espère seulement que j'ai bien respecté le caractère des deux personnages. C'est important pour moi.  
**

**Bon, laissez des commentaires, je suis très curieuse de connaître votre opinion.**


	23. Chapitre 22 Retour de chez Voldemort

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 22 – Retour de chez Voldemort**

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils Transplanèrent à l'intérieur de l'appentis du fond de la cour chez Severus, à Spinner's End. De la sorte, ils n'eurent pas besoin de Transplaner plusieurs fois d'affilée pour donner le change à d'éventuels poursuivants.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, ils se rendirent au labo de potions. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à tirer le lait de la jeune femme – ils firent vite car ils avaient quantité de choses à faire. Quand le Maître des Potions en eut terminé avec Amelia, il renvoya la jeune sorcière à la cuisine pour qu'elle leur prépare le petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient faim tous les deux.

Severus entra dans la cuisine au moment où la pendule sonnait huit heures. Une bonne odeur de cuisine s'en échappait. Il était sur le point de s'asseoir quand soudain, il s'agrippa l'avant-bras gauche. Sa Marque des Ténèbres brûlait.

"Amelia... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... il m'appelle !"

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air paniqué dans le regard. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas mangé mais se ravisa. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en moquait. _Si tôt ?_ Ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles. Ou bien que c'était vraiment très urgent. "Maître... que se passe-t-il ?"

Severus avait repris son contrôle habituel sur la douleur. "Aucune idée. Nous devons changer nos plans pour aujourd'hui. Restez ici. Ne sortez pas, en aucune circonstance. N'ouvrez à personne avant d'avoir clairement identifié qui est derrière et pour ce qu'ils sont réellement. Les sortilèges de garde placé sur la maison devraient suffire à vous protéger. Je dois partir. Maintenant."

"Prenez quelque chose à manger, Maître !" fut tout ce qu'elle put dire pour lui montrer son inquiétude envers son bien-être, malgré ses précédentes résolutions.

"Non, Amelia, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucune patience pour ce genre de détails."

"Quand reviendrez-vous, Maître ?!"

"Ca, je ne le sais pas moi-même." Une sorte de tristesse résignée imprégnait sa voix, ce qui émut la jeune femme profondément.

Severus lut la panique dans ses yeux. Sur ces paroles et avant qu'Amelia n'ait le temps de se ruer vers lui, il avait quitté la cuisine. Il prit sa cape et se dirigea vers l'abri de jardin d'où il pouvait Transplaner discrètement. Il était inquiet car il la laissait seule à Spinner's End, où elle pouvait être vulnérable, maintenant qu'elle était une fugitive, malgré la puissante protection de ses sortilèges de garde. Il était conscient que Dolores Ombrage connaissait l'adresse de son domicile. Il devait se fier à l'intelligence de la jeune Serdaigle. Heureusement, il lui avait donné la baguette de sa mère. Si elle devait fuir les lieux, en tout dernier recours, elle pourrait le faire. Bien qu'il espérât qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire. _Pour aller où ? Elle n'a nulle part où aller. Elle ne sait même pas où se situe le manoir des Prince._

Amelia resta immobile, baguette en main, comme si frappée brutalement par une très mauvaise nouvelle. Bon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà en soi une très mauvaise nouvelle. Elle était littéralement inquiète, et même effrayée, qu'il arrive à Severus quelque chose de particulièrement cruel. Très bien, il était le Maître des Potions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était l'un de ses serviteurs les plus fiables. Mais Amelia avait vu par elle-même combien brutal et sans pitié Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pouvaient être – même entre eux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal et apeurée.

Maintenant, Severus était parti et elle était seule. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et la baguette d'Eileen toujours dans une main, elle commença à verser des larmes en silence, son autre main lui couvrant le visage – une illustration parfaite du chagrin et de la désolation les plus complets.

* * *

Ce jour avait dû être le plus long dans la vie d'Amelia. Ou du moins, l'un des plus longs. Chaque heure qui passait la rendait de plus en plus anxieuse. Son Maître reviendrait-il ? Elle avait glissé la baguette d'Eileen Prince Rogue à l'intérieur de sa manche, prête à se défendre au cas où _quelqu'un_ viendrait venir la chercher. Ce pouvait être des gens du Ministère de la Magie, envoyés par Dolores Ombrage, ou pire, des Mangemorts. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à cette dernière option. En même temps, elle devait reconnaître que sa connaissance des sortilèges de défense était très réduite. A présent qu'elle avait toute latitude pour explorer la bibliothèque de Severus, elle passa toute la journée à lire des livres sur les sortilèges et les maléfices – juste au cas où. Une sorte de cours accéléré en DCFM, même si elle était parfaitement consciente que seule une pratique assidue pourrait la rendre apte à se défendre correctement.

Le fait était qu'Amelia n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour pratiquer. Ils pouvaient venir à Spinner's End à n'importe quel moment. Ou alors jamais. Mais son Maître ? Et pourquoi avait-il été convoqué ainsi, si tôt, par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Amelia n'était pas au fait des façons de faire des Mangemorts et encore moins des habitudes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais quand même, cela ne pouvait pas annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Une intuition venue des tripes. Un peu comme chez les moldus, avec les coups de téléphone reçus très tôt ou très tard qui eux non plus n'annonçaient jamais de bonnes nouvelles.

Elle se demanda même ce qu'elle ferait si Severus ne devait jamais revenir – avant de chasser bien vite cette lugubre perspective. Non, il reviendrait. Il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi.

Elle se souvint des cicatrices qu'il lui avait faites dans le cou, en l'y mordant. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était là une sorte de pacte magique entre lui et elle. Un pacte scellé dans le sang, dans le but de la protéger. Est-ce que ce pacte était réciproque ? Peut-être que si elle pensait à lui tout en touchant ces cicatrices, cela le protégerait lui aussi. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être que sa bibliothèque pourrait lui fournir quelques réponses à ce propos. Bien qu'elle se sentait plus concernée en fait par les sortilèges de défense.

Vers dix heures du soir, Amelia entendit un coup fortement asséné sur la porte principale. Son cœur lui sauta pratiquement hors de la poitrine, à la fois d'espoir et d'effroi. Si Severus était toujours vivant et en une seule pièce, il aurait Transplané directement dans l'abri du jardin et utilisé la porte de derrière. Alors, que se passait-il maintenant à la porte principale ? Qui était là ?

Elle était sur le point de sortir sa baguette de sa manche quand elle se ravisa. Elle n'était pas supposée avoir une baguette en main après tout. Selon qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen de découvrir qui frappait aussi fort à la porte.

Amelia se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon, d'où elle pouvait observer qui était là. Mais les réverbères de la rue ne lui permirent pas de voir beaucoup plus. Les coups assénés sur la porte s'intensifièrent, avec une certaine urgence. Elle alla à la porte et se tint derrière avec précaution.

"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-elle, tout en essayant de cacher sa peur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Après tout, son Maître lui avait ordonné de ne pas ouvrir avant de s'être assurée de l'identité des visiteurs.

"Ouvre cette porte !"

Amelia se figea. Elle avait reconnu la voix. Lucius Malefoy. Elle lutta pour ne pas laisser la panique la submerger. Et s'il était venu pour l'emmener auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Elle se força à se calmer. La peur ne la mènerait nulle part. Puis elle eut une idée.

"Mon Maître m'a ordonné de ne pas ouvrir à moins que je sois sûre et certaine de l'identité des visiteurs. Qui êtes-vous ?"

Il y eu un moment de silence qui sembla durer une éternité.

"C'est Lucius Malefoy, espèce de sang-de-bourbe ! Avec ton Maître en personne, Severus Rogue ! Maintenant ouvre cette porte avant que je ne l'explose !"

Amelia se sentit tout à coup soulagée de savoir Severus si proche. _Mais pourquoi est-il avec Mr Malefoy ? Est-il... ?_ Une fois encore, elle s'obligea à rester maîtresse de ses puissantes émotions. "Si mon Maître est avec vous, demandez-lui..." Elle devait trouver une question dont la réponse n'était connue que de Severus et d'elle-même. "Demandez-lui quel est le prénom de mon ancien fiancé, qui il était. Il connaît ce détail. Si la réponse est correcte, alors je vous laisserai entrer."

"Sale sang-de-bourbe ! Je vais..." entendit-elle Malefoy rurgir avant que le sorcier ne devienne tout à coup silencieux. Amelia colla son oreille à la porte, espérant grappiller des bribes d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait dehors. On pouvait percevoir des sons étouffés.

"Severus m'a dit la réponse. Il s'appelait... Terence. Maintenant, ouvre cette porte ou tu vas le regretter !"

Amelia se sentit submergée par une vague de soulagement. Seul le vrai Severus Rogue aurait pu donner cette information. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte avec précaution.

Dès que la porte fut entrebâillée, elle fut soudain poussée de côté, tandis que deux hommes entraient dans le petit vestibule. Lucius Malefoy, dans son accoutrement de Mangemort, était impressionnant. Il aidait quelqu'un se tenant à ses côtés, luttant pour ne pas tomber tous les deux, une personne manifestement blessée. Il avait sa baguette à la main, qu'il pointa sur Amelia.

"Maintenant, dégage, sang-de-bourbe ! Je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi !"

Amelia jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme à côté de Malefoy. "Maître !" Son soulagement avait été de courte durée. "Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle au Mangemort blond.

"Fais ce que je te dis et ne pose pas de questions ! Bouge !" répliqua Lucius. Pourtant, il avait perçu le ton que la jeune femme avait employé à propos de Severus – un ton plein d'inquiétude. _De l'inquiétude pour Severus ? De la part d'une sang-de-bourbe ? De son esclave sang-de-bourbe ?_ Il était surpris mais il ne le montra pas.

Elle baissa la tête d'une manière soumise, pour désamorcer la tension. "Par ici, monsieur. Le salon." Elle y mena les deux hommes. Lucius y amena son frère Mangemort.

Amelia les suivit dans le salon. Là, Lucius aida Severus à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Ce n'est pas exactement ton affaire, sang-de-bourbe ! Apporte tout ce que tu as pour le soigner !" aboya Lucius sans pour autant répondre à sa question. "Je dois partir. Je ne suis pas supposé avoir ramené Severus chez lui." Il regarda la jeune sorcière avec froideur. Il était en plein mode Mangemort. "Maintenant, tu vas bien t'occuper de lui. Commence par nettoyer ses blessures. Ensuite, panse-le. Je le soupçonne aussi d'avoir plusieurs côtes cassées. Une fois que tu auras fini, tu veilleras sur lui. Je reviendrai demain matin. S'il meurt, je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable et tu mourras aussi. Je m'en assurerai, crois-moi !"

"Il n'est pas dans mon intention de le tuer, monsieur," fit rapidement Amelia, effrayée par la menace. Elle était bien consciente que Lucius Malefoy ne bluffait pas.

"Alors continue comme ça et tu survivras, sang-de-bourbe, pour ce qui me concerne. Severus est mon meilleur ami et je lui dois la vie de mon fils unique. Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à faire ce que je te dis !"

"Je veillerai sur lui, monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas," fit Amelia pour calmer la tension que le ton menaçant de Malefoy avait créée. "Je vous en prie, monsieur... dites-moi seulement... pour que je puisse l'aider de mon mieux... Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

Lucius la fixa d'un air arrogant et condescendant sur le visage, comme s'il était presque dégoûté de discuter avec une personne qu'il considérait comme indigne de son attention – une née-moldue en l'occurrence. Mais il n'était pas idiot et il comprenait ses motivations. Elle avait raison. "Il a reçu plusieurs fois et violemment l'Endoloris. Par ma chère belle-soeur Bellatrix Lestrange. Puis il a été puni par le fouet."

Le nom de la sorcière évoqua de mauvais souvenirs dans l'esprit d'Amelia. "Puni ?" Son ton et son visage reflétaient à la fois l'horreur et l'inquiétude – ce qui toucha quelque part Lucius Malefoy plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru à première vue. "Mais pourquoi ?"

"Oui, puni. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier au Ministère."

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Amelia eut peur qu'il faisait allusion à leur fuite des lieux en question. Elle décida de ne rien dire.

"Tu étais là, sang-de-bourbe. Toi aussi, tu as dû le voir, _lui_."

"_Lui_ ?"

"Harry Potter !" expliqua Lucius avec le ton impatient qu'il réservait aux elfes de maison. "Il se trouvait au Ministère avec ses deux acolytes et il a fui l'enceinte du Ministère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a puni Severus et un autre Mangemort nommé Yaxley, car ils ont été incapables d'arrêter le gamin pour ensuite l'amener à notre Maître, alors qu'ils étaient présents sur place."

Amelia sentit une grosse boule dans la gorge. Tout avait été si vite. Ce Yaxley avait sûrement fait de son mieux pour arrêter le jeune sorcier, tandis que Severus avait essayé de protéger tout le monde des Détraqueurs, avec son Patronus en forme de biche. Mais elle ne dirait pas un mot de tout cela à Lucius Malefoy – il avait affirmé que Severus était son meilleur ami, pourtant, elle savait bien où résidaient sa véritable allégeance. Les Mangemorts pouvaient se montrer brutaux les uns envers les autres, encore plus qu'avec des gens étrangers à leur groupe – elle en avait la preuve devant elle.

"Je prendrai soin de lui, monsieur. Même si je dois passer une nuit blanche, je le promets."

Malefoy ricana. "T'as tout intérêt. Sinon... souviens-toi... Il meurt et tu le suivras dans la mort. Une dernière chose : pas un mot à propos de qui l'a ramené ici, ni quand, ni comment. Tu dis un seul mot sur moi qui ai aidé Severus à n'importe qui d'autre, et je trouverai le moyen de te châtier, sang-de-bourbe !" Il lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de lancer une dernière remarque méchante : "Je ne sais pas si Severus est attaché à toi et aux services que tu lui rends, mais si tu meurs alors qu'il survit, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer dans son lit et le satisfaire aussi bien que tu le fais déjà très certainement !"

Sur cette phrase des plus malveillantes, le Mangemort blond quitta les lieux en toute hâte. Ses dernières paroles avaient été en effet fort cruelles. Amelia avat l'impression que très probablement, Severus avait parlé d'elle à Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que des « services » qu'elle lui rendait, dans une sorte de comédie pour montrer à son camarade qu'il était bien l'odieux Mangemort qu'il semblait être. Elle entendit la porte principale claquer en se fermant. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre et vit une ombre Transplaner en plein milieu de la voie déserte.

Elle tourna son attention vers l'homme blessé assis sur le canapé. Elle l'aida à enlever sa cape, sa redingote, son gilet et sa chemise, laquelle était toute déchirée. Une fois Severus à moitié dénudé, Amelia ne put retenir un petit cri. Le dos de son Maître n'était plus qu'un entre-croisement de blessures d'où s'écoulait du sang. Il avait de toute évidence été torturé ou du moins sévèrement blessé avec le fouet.

Il demeurait conscient cependant. Il semblait soulagé d'être rentré chez lui. "Amelia... Allez à mon labo... fouillez dans un placard et rapportez..." Il grimaça de douleur. "Dictame, Essence de Murlap, Poussoss. De la potion analgésique, une autre pour dormir et une troisième pour régénérer le sang... Filez !"

"Maître, quel est le mot de passe à votre labo ? Je ne peux pas défaire les sortilèges de garde !"

Il soupira de douleur. La respiration était rendue difficile à cause des côtes cassées. Elle avait raison. "_Aconitum_," murmura-t-il entre les dents. "Filez !" Il le modifierait plus tard.

"Oui, monsieur," dit-elle tout en l'aidant à s'allonger sur le ventre, avant de courir au labo. "Je reviens tout de suite !"

Elle courut vers le labo, défit les sortilèges qui le gardaient avec le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce. Elle faisait attention aux marches raides. Il y avait trois placards et elle commença à fouiller dans le plus proche. Elle ne trouva rien et était sur le point d'ouvrir le deuxième, quand elle entendit une toux légère dans le fond, comme si quelqu'un cherchait à attirer son attention.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Amelia se demanda si son Maître n'était pas parvenu à venir se traîner jusqu'ici. Impossible, dans son état actuel. Puis elle entendit une voix qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ici. Une voix du passé – quand elle était encore à Poudlard.

"Si vous cherchez les potions dont Severus a besoin lorsqu'il est blessé, vous devriez essayer le placard situé devant moi."

A présent, la jeune sorcière se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait reconnu cette voix mais honnêtement, son propriétaire était mort. Ce n'était pas possible.

Elle tourna la tête vers la voix. Sa mâchoire en tomba. Ses yeux reflétaient à la fois la perplexité la plus absolue et la pure incrédulité. "Prof... Prof... Professeur... Dumbledore ?" demanda-t-elle quand elle se rappela qu'elle savait parler.

Le vieux sorcier lui sourit. "En personne, ma chère Amelia."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ? Et... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici d'ailleurs ?!"

Cette fois, Dumbledore éclata d'un rire gentil. "Ma chère Amelia, de là où je suis, j'ai accès à quantité d'informations. De plus, je me souviens de vous quand vous étiez à Poudlard. Vous êtes une Serdaigle – vous devriez savoir ce qu'est un portrait magique et ce qu'il peut faire."

Amelia réalisa combien stupide avait été sa dernière question. Elle s'excusa. "Oui, bien sûr que oui. Je veux dire... Enfin, tout ce que j'en dis, c'est que..." Elle se sentait gênée.

"Continuez, mon enfant," fit Dumbledore d'un ton encourageant.

"Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez ici, dans un portrait situé dans la maison de votre... _assassin_ ?" Elle l'avait dit.

Dumbledore lui sourit avec douceur. "Severus n'est pas mon assassin. Il ne m'a pas tué."

"Mais on l'a vu vous jeter le Sortilège de la Mort !"

Dumbledore soupira. "Amelia. Je pense que vous avez une urgence à traiter. Pour autant que j'aimerais continuer cette enrichissante conversation avec vous, je crois que vous devriez prendre les potions dont Severus a besoin maintenant. Je comprends votre surprise et il ne me fait aucun doute que vous avez beaucoup de questions. Cependant... C'est Severus qui a besoin de vous."

Sa remarque la ramena à la réalité. "Oui, monsieur. Vous avez raison. Merci pour m'avoir indiqué le placard."

"Mais de rien, Amelia."

La jeune sorcière lui sourit. "Je reviendrai." Elle ouvrit le placard et prit les diverses fioles dont elle avait besoin. Elles étaient étiquetées, il lui fut donc facile d'identifier celles dont elle avait besoin. Elle fit apparaître un panier et les mit dedans pour les rapporter à l'étage. Elle trouva aussi des bandages et des tissus propres qu'elle rapporta aussi.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à dire au-revoir au Directeur. Elle se contenta de le regarder rapidement et de lui sourire. Mais Dumbledore était revenu à son habituelle somnolence. A moins que c'était là une somnolence toute feinte ?

Amelia devait admettre que sa brève rencontre avec l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard l'avait quelque peu secouée. Pourtant, elle se concentra sur Severus quand elle le vit. Elle posa le panier à côté d'elle.

Elle fit apparaître une autre petite serviette qu'elle humidifia avec un sortilège _Aguamenti_. "On dirait bien que c'est entre vous et moi uniquement, Maître," fit-elle doucement, tout en lui nettoyant le visage avec délicatesse.

Severus ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il semblait être soulagé de voir qu'il se trouvait dans son propre salon. "Lucius..."

"Oui, c'est lui qui vous a ramené ici. Il vient de partir. Il reviendra demain pour voir comment vous allez, Maître."

Ses yeux expressifs confirmèrent qu'il avait bien compris ses paroles. "Faites... ce que vous avez... à faire... Amelia."

Elle était touchée par son consentement. Elle continua à lui nettoyer le visage, en lui caressant doucement les joues et ses cheveux noir-de-geai. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui donna à boire de la potion de régénération sanguine et une autre pour calmer la douleur. De la sorte, il souffrirait moins lorsqu'elle lui laverait ses blessures – un processus pénible mais qui devait être fait. Entre temps, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour chercher une bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau avec un sortilège _Aguamenti_, de l'eau qu'elle avait rendue tiède avec un autre charme.

Elle commença à nettoyer ses blessures. Le sang avait déjà commencé à sécher. Elle en avait mal pour lui. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine de le voir ainsi. Elle fit de son mieux pour rendre ses gestes aussi doux que possible. Elle appliqua du Dictame et de l'Essence de Murlap pour empêcher d'autres saignements et cicatriser les blessures. Elle lui palpa les côtes et détermina lesquelles étaient cassées. Elle pansa sa cage thoracique.

Ce faisant, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à Terence. Terence qui avait été torturé de la même manière, par la même Mangemort dingue. Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais elle n'avait pas été capable de faire pour lui ce qu'elle faisait actuellement pour Severus. Terence était mort parce qu'il avait été pris pour cible en tant que tel.

_Pauvre Terence... _

Mais Severus... c'était différent. Cette fois, elle ferait de son mieux pour sauver cet homme. Non pas par peur des menaces proférées par Malefoy. Mais par un tout autre sentiment qui s'était insinué en elle lentement mais sûrement, avec le temps. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé pouvoir ressentir de nouveau un jour.

Elle ferait de son mieux pour sauver Severus. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

* * *

Il était environ minuit quand Amelia put mettre Severus au lit. Il était toujours éveillé mais littéralement épuisé. Très probablement qu'il n'avait pas pris un seul repas depuis la nuit précédente. Cependant, il était encore bien trop faible pour pouvoir s'alimenter. La potion de régénération sanguine aiderait à restaurer le sang qu'il avait perdu et à nourrir son organisme d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle lui avait aussi nettoyé ses blessures, pansé sa cage thoracique, elle lui avait administré du Poussoss pour ses côtes cassées. Elle lui avait enlevé ses bottes, ses chaussettes, et l'avait mis au lit, sur le ventre pour que les blessures de son dos ne puissent pas s'aggraver plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle jeta un sortilège de réchauffement dans la chambre.

Elle posa toutes les fioles sur la petite table de nuit. Elle avait nettoyé ses vêtements avec un _Récurvite_, avant de les entasser pour un lavage plus complet. Elle avait fait disparaître les tissus sales et l'eau rougie par le sang du sorcier. Elle alla derrière le paravent pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit, avant d'aller se coucher. Lorsqu'elle revint pour s'allonger, elle s'aperçut qu'il tremblait, les yeux grand ouverts – effets secondaires de l'Endoloris.

Elle se rappela ce qu'il avait fait en semblable occasion, quand ils étaient revenus du Manoir des Malefoy, après qu'elle eut elle-même reçu l'Endoloris, avant d'accoucher. Elle grimpa rapidement dans le lit à ses côtés. Avec l'aide d'un sort, elle déplaça le corps de l'homme pour qu'il puisse être en contact plus étroit avec le sien. Un contact physique était encore le meilleur remède contre les effets secondaires de l'Endoloris.

Elle posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit à côté, après s'être assurée que Severus était confortablement installé dans ses bras, et sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Ses tremblements avaient cessé mais il lui fallut un certain temps avant de s'endormir. Elle lui caressa le visage et les cheveux avec douceur, autant pour l'aider à surmonter l'Endoloris, que pour se rassurer elle-même que l'homme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, était bien vivant entre ses bras.

* * *

**Un chapitre qui commence sur une note angoissante pour se terminer sur une touche plus tendre. **

**J'espère avoir respecté les personnages de Lucius et de Dumbledore, ainsi que bien entendu, celui de Severus. Je vois bien Dumbledore interférer ainsi, à la grande surprise d'Amelia. D'où la question de cette dernière, à propos du portrait du vieux Directeur chez son assassin. **

**Où notre cher Lucius nous fournit les raisons de la convocation de Severus par Lord Voldemort - avoir laissé échapper Harry Potter. Non, mais franchement, vous pensiez quoi ? Que Lord Voldemort allait se soucier d'une sang-de-bourbe comme Amelia ? Alors que son obsession principale, c'est Harry ? **

**Merci de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. Comment croyez-vous que l'histoire va tourner ensuite ? Votre opinion m'intéresse.**

**Je remercie aussi les lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires sans passer par un compte - et auxquels je ne peux répondre.**


	24. Chapitre 23 Autres révélations

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 23 – Autres révélations**

Severus était le premier à se réveiller. Il n'avait pas trop bougé dans son sommeil. Il se sentait confortable en même temps. Une source de chaleur se trouvait tout près de lui – bon, en fait, sous lui. Il leva la tête et vit qu'il était dans les bras d'Amelia, à reposer sur le corps de la jeune femme. C'était elle la source de chaleur.

Il se rappela de la matinée précédente, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au manoir des Prince...

Il se demanda comment il en était arrivé là, ainsi, si proche d'elle. Dans ses bras. Puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent soudain en mémoire. Il avait été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tôt dans la matinée, juste après être arrivé à Spinner's End. Voldemort résidait toujours au Manoir des Malefoy. Il n'avait pas non plus été le seul à avoir été convoqué. Yaxley aussi. Severus avait alors compris la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient que tous les deux face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius était là aussi, en tant que propriétaire des lieux. Ainsi que l'antipathique et toujours présente Bellatrix Lestrange.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un avait dû informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur ce qui s'était passé au Ministère la veille. Severus avait sa petite idée – très certainement Dolores Ombrage. Il n'y avait guère d'autre possibilité. Voldemort commença par demander des explications. De là, la situation avait très vite empiré pour les deux Mangemorts.

Yaxley avait été le premier à être châtié. Voldemort lui fit subir l'Endoloris de manière complète, laissant l'homme hors d'haleine après un moment. Puis il tourna sa colère sur Severus. Le Maître des Potions savait que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était animé d'une humeur aussi colérique, aucun raisonnement ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il valait mieux faire le gros dos avec force d'âme. Il reçut aussi l'Endoloris de la part de Voldemort. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu d'être fouetté par Bellatrix – qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de s'en prendre à lui tout particulièrement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la laissa faire, un rictus méchant sur le visage.

Severus demeura conscient tout au long de son châtiment. Ses soupçons à propos d'Ombrage furent confirmés lorsque Voldemort demanda à Yaxley et à lui ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle du tribunal. Il utilisa aussi la Légilimencie sur les deux sorciers. Severus était un Occlumens des plus compétents et il parvint, malgré la douleur, à ne donner que les images qu'il souhaitait. Dolores Ombrage assommée en effet et Mafalda Hopkirk – mais était-ce réellement elle ? – volant un objet pendu autour du cou d'Ombrage. Apparemment, Yaxley avait vu la même chose et les visions des deux hommes confirmèrent les événements.

Ce fut alors que Severus perçut un sentiment inattendu chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La vision de ce bijou volé du cou d'Ombrage déclencha une vague de panique et de peur dans la psyché de Voldemort, que Severus perçut bien. Non pas qu'il fut lié à son Maître par quelque lien télépathique que ce soit, mais des années de pratique de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie, avait dû conférer à Severus une sorte d'aptitude à voir encore plus loin dans l'esprit des gens – et même dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était littéralement furieux. Mais en même temps, il avait peur. Pendant le bref contact mental entre les deux sorciers, Severus parvint à lire dans l'esprit de son Maître. La vérité qu'il y découvrit le laissa complètement pantois – même s'il le cacha soigneusement.

Le bijou était un médaillon. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel médaillon. Le Médaillon de Serpentard. Cependant la vérité à propos de sa véritable nature était encore pire que cela.

C'était un horcrux.

* * *

A présent qu'il était couché dans son lit, Severus pouvait réfléchir plus clairement à sa découverte de la veille. L'expert en Magie Noire qu'il était avait déjà entendu parler des horcruxes. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Potter était à courir après ce type d'objets ? C'était de la Magie Noire très noire. Le garçon et ses deux amis manigançaient quelque chose – mais quoi ? Il aurait besoin d'en savoir plus. Après tout, sa promesse de protéger le jeune sorcier tenait toujours. Il avait même fait un Serment Inviolable dans ce sens. Avec Dumbledore, il y avait longtemps de cela, cette nuit même où il s'était tourné vers le vieux sorcier pour protéger Lily, lorsqu'il avait juré de _tout_ donner en retour pour sa protection. Le vieil homme était mort mais Severus était toujours vivant et par conséquent, le Serment était toujours effectif.

Toutes ces questions s'entrechoquaient les unes les autres dans l'esprit de Severus. Il était aussi fort conscient que sa propre vie avait été épargnée parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de lui comme Maître des Potions. Tout comme il avait épargné celle de Yaxley car il était celui qui contrôlait via le Sortilège de l'Imperium Pius Thicknesse, l'actuel Ministre de la Magie.

La seule différence entre les deux Mangemorts avait résidé dans le châtiment infligé par Bellatrix. Celle-ci n'éprouvait rien envers Yaxley et elle l'avait laissé tranquille. Mais Severus... non. Bien au contraire. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle le haïssait même, jalouse de ses talents et de la position dont il bénéficiait actuellement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous ces sentiments malveillants qu'elle portait en elle contre Severus, alimentèrent son insatiable soif de sang – une attitude que Voldemort avait toujours trouvé vivifiante, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire.

Pour l'instant, Severus pouvait se permettre de se détendre un peu. Il était chez lui, en sécurité pour le moment. Il était à moitié couché sur le corps d'Amelia. Son dos lui faisait encore mal mais moins que la veille. Il se rappela comment elle avait pris soin de lui. Elle avait nettoyé ses blessures et pansé sa cage thoracique. Il pouvait respirer presque normalement. Elle l'avait mis au lit en le portant jusque dans sa chambre grâce à la magie. Elle l'avait aidé à surmonter les effets secondaires de l'Endoloris, en dormant à ses côtés et en gardant un contact physique avec lui.

Severus pouvait sentir le corps de la jeune femme. Elle ne portait que sa chemise de nuit – il sentait bien qu'elle était nue dessous. Surpris, il se dressa sur ses bras. Il pouvait la voir grâce à la faible lumière du dehors. Elle dormait encore. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Sa belle soumise. Il pouvait voir les cicatrices sur son cou. Elle était sienne et il ne laisserait personne la lui enlever.

Il était toujours à l'observer quand elle se réveilla. Elle tourna la tête vers le visage du sorcier et lui décocha un sourire, apparemment soulagée de le voir réveillé aussi. "Maître..." fit-elle doucement. "Bonjour."

Severus était surpris de la douce réaction de la jeune femme envers lui. Puis il se souvint des paroles qu'elle lui disait souvent : _Je vous fais confiance, Maître_. "Bonjour, Amelia," murmura-t-il, un peu gêné par leur soudaine proximité.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau. Cette fois, sa main droite alla toucher le visage de l'homme, comme pour sentir s'il avait de la fièvre. Son toucher était si doux. "Comment vous sentez-vous, Maître ?" dit-elle tout en écartant une mèche des cheveux de Severus.

"Ca va mieux, grâce à vous."

"Vous avez bien dormi ? L'Endoloris..." elle semblait gênée tout à coup.

"Oui. Etre en contact physique avec vous m'a aidé à surmonter les effets secondaires du maléfice."

"Je me suis rappelée ce que vous aviez fait pour moi, Maître, lorsque nous sommes revenus de chez les Malefoy. Au début de cette année."

Elle lui sourit encore. Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre, dans un instant magique. Ils étaient si proches ! A un moment, Amelia ferma les yeux, comme si elle s'abandonnait à lui. Severus dut admettre qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Il voulait l'embrasser comme un fou, c'était la même sensation que celle qu'il avait éprouvée au cours de cette orgie au Manoir des Malefoy, juste avant qu'elle n'accouche. Comme il avait eu envie alors de lui prendre la bouche avec la sienne ! Mais ils avaient été interrompus par Avery et McNair – avec toutes les conséquences qui en avaient découlé. Le fait qu'il la torture.

A présent, il n'y avait personne pour les interrompre. Severus voulait l'embrasser mais il se pouvait qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord. Elle se montrait gentille avec lui mais pas au point de le laisser l'embrasser comme un amant le ferait. Bon, le seul moyen de le savoir, c'était encore de le faire. Son visage s'approcha de celui de la jeune femme, son regard dévorant ses lèvres avec avidité. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il était sur le point de lui prendre la bouche avec la sienne lorsque...

* * *

… lorsque quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte principale. Severus se raidit immédiatement. Amelia ouvrit les yeux, l'alerte dans le regard – non pas à cause de la proximité de Severus mais parce qu'elle soupçonnait qui cela pouvait bien être.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir. Décidément, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il voulait l'embrasser et que quelqu'un, quelque part, avait prévu de l'en empêcher. _Qui ose ?! Dans ma propre maison ?!_ Il avait l'air exaspéré, et même furieux. Il s'éloigna de la jeune sorcière.

Amelia perçut qu'il était contrarié par cette interruption. "Ca doit être Mr Malefoy, Maître. Hier, après qu'il vous a ramené ici, il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait voir comment vous alliez."

Severus eut un sourire moqueur. _Lucius Malefoy ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a toujours un Mangemort pour m'interrompre dans ma vie privée ?!_ "Très bien. Allez vous en assurer d'abord par la fenêtre. Puis vous descendrez lui ouvrir la porte."

Amelia approuva de la tête et enfila sa robe d'intérieur rapidement pour se couvrir. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, puis les volets et se pencha au dehors. "Oui ? Qui est-ce ?" appela-t-elle.

Lucius Malefoy leva la tête vers la voix. La chambre de Severus se situait juste au-dessus de la porte principale. "Ouvre cette porte, sang-de-bourbe ! Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais !"

"Oui, Mr Malefoy. J'arrive."

Lucius n'était pas seul. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son épouse Narcissa, qui l'avait accompagné. La sorcière haussa les épaules. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer. "Bonjour, monsieur, madame," les salua Amelia. Un peu de politesse était toujours utile.

Lucius Malefoy regarda la jeune femme avec mépris. "Où est ton Maître, sang-de-bourbe ?" demanda-t-il froidement.

"A l'étage, monsieur, là où je l'ai mené hier après votre départ. Je me suis occupée de lui et..."

Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer. Il passa devant elle en la frôlant et emprunta les escaliers. Narcissa la regarda brièvement. Elle avait entendu les dernières paroles qu'avait prononcées la jeune sorcière. _Elle s'est occupée de lui. De Severus._ "Amenez-moi là aussi, s'il vous plaît," demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, d'une voix plus neutre que jamais.

Amelia consentit d'un signe de tête. "Si vous voulez bien me suivre, madame," fit-elle doucement.

Les deux femmes retrouvèrent les hommes dans la chambre de Severus. Ce dernier était toujours à moitié nu, en pantalon, assis sur le bord du lit, face à la porte. Il tenait à la main la baguette de sa mère. Lucius se tenait à côté, de toute évidence soulagé de constater que son ami était en bien meilleur forme que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté la veille. Lorsque les deux sorcières entrèrent dans la chambre, les sorciers les regardèrent. Severus fut surpris de voir Narcissa et il rougit légèrement, en songeant qu'elle l'avait vu à moitié nu.

"Severus ! Comment tu vas ?" demanda-t-elle chaleureusement, une inquiétude authentique et amicale dans les yeux.

"Je vais bien, Narcissa. Grâce à... mon esclave. Elle s'est bien occupée de moi."

"Je n'en doute pas," répondit-elle. "Tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Tu as suffisamment de potions pour te soigner ?"

Severus tourna la tête vers Amelia. "Sang-de-bourbe, qu'est-ce qu'il reste ?" demanda-t-il brutalement, de nouveau dans son rôle de méchant Mangemort.

"Il ne reste plus beaucoup de Dictame, Maître."

"Sans problème, nous en avons à la maison, Severus," fit Lucius. "Tu as assez de Poussoss pour tes côtes cassées ?"

"Oui, ça ira, merci," dit le Maître des Potions. "Au fait, Lucius, je me demandais – où est ma baguette ?"

Lucius sourit sardoniquement. Il sortit un objet de sous sa cape. "La voici, Severus. Tu crois que j'aurais laissé ta baguette sur toi alors que tu étais pratiquement inconscient ? Nous savons ce que les sang-de-bourbe pourraient faire avec." Il la tendit à son propriétaire légitime. "Alors j'ai pris la liberté de la garder avec moi, comme de toutes façons j'allais revenir te voir."

Severus devait reconnaître que c'était logique – du point de vue d'un Mangemort. "Merci, Lucius. Bien vu, en effet."

"Et cette baguette, à qui elle appartient ?" demanda le sorcier blond, désignant de la main la première baguette que Severus tenait à la main. Il était curieux.

"C'était celle de ma mère. Elle n'avait pas été enterrée avec. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvée, c'était trop tard. Alors je l'ai gardé comme seconde baguette. Elle est puissante mais elle ne fonctionne pas aussi bien que ma baguette d'Ebène. Toujours utile néanmoins." Devant le regard soupçonneux de son ami, il ajouta rapidement : "Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de la sang-de-bourbe. La baguette est ensorcelée pour lui brûler les mains si jamais elle y touche."

C'était là un pur mensonge. Mais après tout, Severus avait l'habitude de vivre dans le mensonge. Amelia garda les yeux baissés, de manière très soumise. En aucun cas, elle ne trahirait son Maître.

"Je suggère de rentrer à la maison maintenant pour prendre le Dictame," fit Narcissa.

"Oui, ma femme, vas-y," répondit Lucius, un ton de gentillesse inattendu dans la voix tandis qu'il s'adressait à son épouse. "Je t'attendrai ici. Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Sois prudente."

Amelia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien il était doux avec sa femme. C'était là un sentiment normal, mais avec ces Mangemorts, on ne pouvait jamais savoir. Ils pouvaient se montrer impitoyables les uns avec les autres – elle l'avait déjà constaté par elle-même.

Une fois Narcissa partie, les deux sorciers continuèrent à parler dans la chambre. Amelia était toujours là, elle n'avait pas été renvoyée. Elle ne souhaitait pas laisser Severus non plus, même si Malefoy l'avait ramené chez lui et qu'apparemment il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Lucius jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme. "Ainsi donc, Severus, elle a pris soin de toi. Je dois avouer que j'ai préféré la menacer hier au cas où elle aurait eu des idées bizarres comme... s'enfuir."

"Merci d'être inquiété, Lucius, mais les sortilèges de garde sont assez efficaces à cet égard. De plus, où pourrait-elle aller ? Elle aurait vite fait de se faire rattraper par un groupe de Rafleurs. Elle est parfaitement consciente qu'elle a tout intérêt à rester avec moi, où que ce soit. Elle sait ce qu'une bande de Rafleurs pourrait lui faire avant de la remettre au Ministère. Ce que je lui fais habituellement dans mon lit est bien moins pire, car je suis le seul à user d'elle."

Un autre mensonge éhonté. Amelia baissa la tête pour éviter que la vérité soit dévoilée.

"En parlant de ça, tu pourrais l'utiliser pour surmonter les effets secondaires de l'Endoloris," fit Lucius d'un ton sarcastique. "Mais peut-être que tu le sais déjà, il n'y a rien de tel qu'un bon orgasme pour se débarrasser de ces effets. Tu le savais ?"

Si Severus éprouvait de l'embarras, il le cacha soigneusement. "J'en ai déjà entendu parler."

"Narcissa m'a aidé une fois comme ça. Mais la situation est différente. Elle est ma femme. Mais maintenant que tu as une esclave... tu n'as pas besoin de lui demander son consentement pour prendre ton plaisir."

Amelia garda la tête baissée. Elle ferma tout de suite son esprit avec l'Occlumencie, de peur que Malefoy puisse lire quoi que ce soit dans son regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte que son Maître ne l'avait jamais touchée depuis qu'il l'avait reçue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son Maître répondit et sa réponse la laissa perplexe.

"Non, certes. J'étais bien trop mal en point la nuit dernière pour être capable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit de toutes façons. Mais n'aie crainte. J'ai déjà passé un temps raisonnable entre ses cuisses."

Amelia était troublée. Ses paroles, malgré leur crudité, possédait une qualité qui l'excita. De manière inattendue. Etait-ce la manière dont il les avait prononcées ? Etait-ce sa voix, douce et roucoulante, sensuelle et profonde ? Elle n'aurait pu dire. Elle se sentit seulement rougir. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait jamais songé qu'elle pourrait éprouver à nouveau un tel sentiment.

"Je n'en doute pas, Severus," dit Lucius avec un ton lubrique dans la voix.

Narcissa revint à ce moment-là, terminant une conversation entre hommes qui avait commencé à mettre Amelia un peu trop mal à l'aise. La sorcière blonde avait rapporté du Dictame qu'elle donna à Amelia. La jeune Serdaigle la tendit à son tour à son Maître. Il approuva d'un signe de tête lorsqu'il lut l'étiquette sur la fiole et remercia Narcissa.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'oeil à Amelia. Brièvement, leurs regards se croisèrent. Amelia baissa vite les yeux. Elle remarqua alors que sa chemise de nuit était tachée au niveau de ses seins. _Oh non..._ La matinée était déjà bien avancée, elle aurait dû tirer son lait au moins une ou deux heures auparavant. Mais ils s'étaient réveillés tard. Comme si de rien n'était, elle recouvrit rapidement sa poitrine de sa robe d'intérieur.

Mais Narcissa l'avait aussi remarqué. Elle était mère, elle aussi. Une fois de plus, leurs regards se croisèrent, plus longuement cette fois. "Que vous arrive-t-il ?" lui demanda Narcissa.

"Rien, madame," fit doucement Amelia. "Rien."

Narcissa n'insista pas. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Amelia le savait. Lucius posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme. "On y va, Cissy ?"

Une fois de plus, c'était un ton doux et gentil qui fit souhaiter à Amelia qu'on puisse lui parler ainsi. Mais pas par n'importe quel homme. Par Severus Rogue.

"Oui, mon mari. Allons-y."

Narcissa avait eu un ton très tendre pour son mari. Malgré leur éducation traditionnelle typique des familles sang-purs, ils semblaient être très affectueux l'un envers l'autre. Amelia souhaita qu'un jour, elle puisse de nouveau prononcer de telles paroles. Mais pas à n'importe quel homme. A Severus Rogue.

Comment elle avait pu nourrir de telles pensées envers son Maître en l'espace de quelques secondes, la laissa perplexe. Mais elle devait admettre que ces réflexions étaient cohérentes avec la préoccupation qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui la veille Elle n'avait peut-être pas pu faire grand-chose pour Terence lorsqu'il avait été blessé, mais elle ferait de son mieux pour Severus. Du moins, elle essayerait.

"Nous pouvons revenir demain, Severus," ajouta Lucius. "Si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

"Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Lucius. Je te remercie quand même. Je suis bien pourvu ici." Severus ne voulait pas qu'ils reviennent. En fait, il avait d'autres projets pour Amelia et lui-même – des projets concernant la sécurité de la jeune sorcière. Il voulait retourner au manoir des Prince dès que possible. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller bien. J'ai vu pire, tu sais."

Lucius sourit. "Je le sais. Mais quand même. Fais-nous le savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

Severus fit oui de la tête. Il ordonna à Amelia de raccompagner les Malefoy à la porte. Il vérifierait les sortilèges de garde plus tard.

* * *

Amelia remonta à l'étage pour s'occuper des blessures de Severus. Elle le trouva dans la chambre, debout près de la fenêtre, derrière les rideaux, regardant la rue en bas. Il avait probablement observé si les Malefoy avaient bien quitté les lieux. Sa haute silhouette était clairement découpée dans la lumière du jour. Amelia se sentit troublée pendant quelques secondes. Ses cheveux lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules, ses épaules larges, sa carrure à la fois mince mais bien masculine, tout ceci suscita une émotion dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle se tenait à sur le seuil de la chambre, à le fixer du regard.

Severus avait dû percevoir qu'elle était revenue car il se tourna vers elle, la surprenant en train de le fixer. Elle voulait baisser les yeux mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne regardait pas son Maître. Elle observait un homme, un homme qu'elle avait appris à respecter et pour lequel elle éprouvait quelque sentiment.

"Maître..."

"Venez ici, Amelia," fit-il doucement.

Elle obéit, attirée par lui comme par un aimant. Il exhalait une telle puissance, qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui obéir. Comme son consentement avait été annihilé, mais en même temps, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout de lui obéir.

Severus avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec les seins de la jeune femme – tout comme Narcissa. Avec douceur, il ouvrit la robe d'intérieur. Ses yeux sombres tombèrent sur les taches apparaissant sur la poitrine d'Amelia, avant de remonter vers son visage. "Vous auriez dû me dire que vous aviez besoin de tirer votre lait."

"Je..." Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. "Je suis désolée, Maître. Je le voulais mais je ne le pouvais pas, tant que les Malefoy étaient là."

"Bien évidemment. Occupons-nous de ça maintenant. Allez chercher les récipients nécessaires."

"Maître, et vos blessures ?"

"Elles peuvent attendre. Allez."

Il avait exprimé son ordre avec douceur. Amelia le regarda et lui sourit gentiment. "Oui, Maître." Qu'elle se soumette à lui ne cessait jamais de l'étonner. Et de nourrir son désir d'elle.

Elle sortit de la chambre. Mais cette fois, ce fut Severus qui l'observa quitter les lieux. Cette fois encore, quelque chose en son âme remua. Une émotion qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ressentir à nouveau un jour.

Amelia revint dans la chambre avec un vase à bec et une grande fiole. Elle les posa sur la table. Severus les stérilisa en utilisant le sortilège _Incendio_. Entre temps, elle avait enlevé sa robe d'intérieur, puis sa chemise de nuit, pour dénuder sa poitrine. Une fois de plus, lorsque Severus osa les yeux sur elle, il se sentit profondément ému. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. Mais cette fois, il ne se sentit pas mal. Il ne ressentait pas de culpabilité pour les émotions qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, même si celles-ci n'avaient pas été déclenchées par un souvenir en rapport avec Lily. Il s'attendait à un quelconque reproche de trahison dans son âme, mais à la place, il n'entendit que le silence.

Severus posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le sein droit de la jeune femme et jeta le sort. Le lait s'écoula dans le vase. Amelia eut un air soulagé. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il répéta l'opération avec l'autre sein. Une fois terminé, il versa le contenu du vase à bec dans la grande fiole.

"Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?" finit-il par demander – ils avaient accompli tout le processus dans un silence total.

"Mieux, merci, Maître," répondit-elle tout en renfilant sa chemise de nuit. "Maintenant, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous. S'il vous plaît. Maître."

Severus consentit. "Prenez ça avant. Je crois que vous allez en avoir besoin." Il lui tendit la baguette de sa mère. Sans un mot, elle la prit avec respect. Il s'assit sur la chaise, sa poitrine reposant sur le dossier, afin d'exposer son dos pour qu'elle puisse le soigner plus facilement. Elle fit apparaître du tissu propre et commença à appliquer le Dictame que Narcissa leur avait donné.

Severus essaya de penser à autre chose qu'au doux toucher de la jeune sorcière sur sa peau, mais c'était impossible. Il devait l'admettre – à présent, il avait envie qu'elle le touche. Les doigts d'Amelia étaient précis et agiles, mais aussi doux et délicats, sur lui. Il se demanda même quelles seraient les sensations si elle le touchait dans un tout autre objectif que celui de soigner ses blessures. Non, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ce type de pensées lui envahir l'esprit. _Trop __dangereux._

Amelia en avait mal pour lui lorsqu'elle regardait ces blessures. Il pouvait supporter tellement ! Il devait être vraiment courageux pour subir tout cela. Elle se demanda ce qu'il l'avait fait accepter une vie aussi horrible. Comment une personne pouvait-elle être aussi résiliente, s'il n'y avait pas une vraie motivation derrière tout cela ? La comédie qu'il jouait avec elle, par exemple. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière ? Une intense vague de compassion la submergea. Il était si courageux. Certainement l'homme le plus courageux qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Amelia était bien consciente que l'homme détenait maints secrets. Non seulement c'était sûrement dans sa nature profonde, mais aussi parce que c'était là une nécessité. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était la vraie motivation derrière tout cela. La souffrance pouvait être extrême mais elle n'était pas gratuite, pas même pour un homme tel que Severus Rogue. Il avait sûrement une bonne raison au cœur de ses actions. De toutes ses actions. Y compris la comédie qu'il avait dû jouer avec elle lorsque Queudver vivait toujours avec eux. Lorsqu'il l'avait brutalisée pour des motifs mesquins. Non, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à être fondamentalement maléfique dans ses habitudes.

Le fait était qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à parler et encore moins à être manoeuvré aussi facilement.

Elle vérifia si le Poussoss avait fait son œuvre sur les côtes de l'homme. Elle enleva le bandage et palpa sa cage thoracique avec délicatesse. Ses doigts sur la peau de Severus envoyèrent en lui un choc qu'il eu du mal à réprimer.

"Désolée, Maître. Je ne voulais pas vous... vous chatouiller," acheva-t-elle dans un murmure gêné.

Si seulement elle n'avait fait que le chatouiller, cela n'aurait pas été trop grave ! Non, c'était plus que cela. Les doigts de la femme sur sa peau y laissaient une délicieuse sensation, un chemin de feu qui l'excitait. "Ca ira, Amelia. Vous ne m'avez pas chatouillé," fit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Severus avait vraiment envie qu'elle le touche à présent. Il voulait qu'elle le touche, qu'elle le caresse, qu'elle... Il prit une inspiration, et chassa ces pensées. Mais elles étaient bien trop puissantes pour lui les maîtriser. Il songea à sa précédente question – que ressentirait-il si elle le touchait plus. _Je crois que j'ai une partie de la réponse._ Personne ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi auparavant.

La seule chose à laquelle Amelia pouvait penser, c'était combien la peau de Severus était douce. Maintenant, elle voulait explorer plus du corps de l'homme. Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle pouvait nourrir de telles pensées ? Elle s'attendait même à ce que Terence la gronde intérieurement. Mais rien ne vint, sauf le silence. De plus, comment pouvait-elle rechercher un tel contact, après ce qu'elle avait subi un an auparavant, aux mains de Queudver ? Comment pouvait-elle... désirer le contact avec un autre corps masculin ?

"On dirait que vos côtes sont réparées, Maître," murmura-t-elle.

Elle se retira de lui, coupant le contact. Il eut l'impression que de nouveau l'hiver était revenu, quand il ne sentit plus son toucher sur son corps. Elle alla à l'armoire et en sortit une chemise blanche, la plus légère qu'elle trouva. "Je pense que vous pouvez porter sans mal cette chemise, Maître. Elle est légère et ne devrait pas aggraver vos blessures."

Severus lui prit la chemise des mains, touché par sa douce attention – alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ce soit _elle_ qui enlève _ses_ vêtements... Il reprit les rênes de ses émotions. "Merci, Amelia."

Elle lui sourit, soulagée de constater qu'il se sentait mieux en effet. "Vous êtes paré, Maître. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous prépare le petit-déjeuner ? Vous devriez manger. Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis plus de 24 heures."

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour répondre. "Oui, faites, je vous en prie."

Et une fois de plus, Severus la renvoya, malgré lui.

* * *

**Alors voilà ce qui est arrivé à Severus - certains lecteurs se le demandaient. Avec à la clé, une découverte intéressante. Il fallait bien que j'introduise un moyen pour Severus de faire cette découverte pour servir mon intrigue. Les fameux Horcrux !**

**Un petit moment (presque) tendre entre Severus et Amelia - bien évidemment interrompu par un Mangemort - Lucius en l'occurrence. C'est à croire que les potes Mangemorts de Severus n'ont rien d'autre à faire qu'à venir l'interrompre dans sa vie privée... Une première fois au Manoir des Malefoy, maintenant chez lui. Franchement, il y a des maléfices qui se perdent ! **

**Narcissa qui n'en perd pas une - elle est observatrice, c'est une Serpentard, ne l'oublions pas. J'espère avoir respecté les caractères de tous ces personnages. Je vois bien Lucius avoir ce genre de discussion avec Severus. **

**En même temps, l'attraction entre Severus et Amelia semble se concrétiser dans leur esprit, mais ils ne sont pas encore prêts à la partager l'un avec l'autre, de toute évidence. Chaque chose en son temps !**

**Bon, vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ? Allez, on n'hésite pas, on laisse un commentaire ! Histoire de me remercier de publier aussi fidèlement tous les mardis et vendredis.**


	25. Chapitre 24 Conversation avec

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 24 – Conversation avec un Directeur**

Severus descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Amelia se trouvait à la cuisine. Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire, manifestement contente de voir qu'il pouvait se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il avait toujours l'air mal en point mais à part cela, il allait bien. Il mangea avec appétit – il avait faim. De plus, il avait besoin de prendre des forces pour guérir.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence. Mais Amelia lisait bien sur son visage qu'il était perturbé. Il semblait préoccupé. Elle n'osa pas l'interrompre dans son train de pensées. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il quitta la cuisine en silence. Il n'alla pas loin : il se trouvait dans le salon, cherchant quelque chose dans sa bibliothèque.

Amelia l'entendait prendre des livres des étagères. Elle se demanda ce qu'il cherchait en réalité. Quand elle eut fini de faire la vaisselle, elle le rejoint dans le salon. Plusieurs livres étaient éparpillés ici et là, ouverts. Elle se rappelait la disposition de la bibliothèque – il lisait des livres rangés sur l'étagère contenant les ouvrages de Magie Noire.

"Puis-je vous aider, Maître ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, bien qu'incertaine quant à sa réaction.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il semblait réfléchir à sa réponse. "Non, pas pour le moment, je vous remercie."

Amelia dut reconnaître qu'elle était un peu déçue. Elle aurait aimé fouiller dans sa bibliothèque, avec lui. Ils partageaient le même intérêt pour les livres et la lecture. Elle alla à l'étage pour faire le lit. Au même moment, elle se rappela la conversation avec le portrait de Dumbledore, dans le labo. Elle voulait y retourner mais avec un Severus en suffisamment bonne forme pour pouvoir marcher, ce serait difficile, voire pratiquement impossible à faire sans attirer son attention. Elle dut remettre son projet à plus tard, et trouver une autre occasion de poursuivre son petit bavardage avec le Directeur.

Severus continua sa recherche. Il savait ce qu'il recherchait. Des horcruxes. Il avait déjà lu quelque chose à ce propos, mais c'était il y avait fort longtemps et il ne se souvenait plus où. Il était cependant certain d'un point : ce n'était pas à Poudlard. L'accès à ce type de Magie très noire aurait prohibé. Il n'était pas tombé dessus chez les Malefoy – Lucius aussi possédait une impressionnante bibliothèque, laquelle contenait certains ouvrages rares et même interdits. Non, il avait dû lire à ce sujet ici même, chez lui, à Spinner's End – donc, il devait bien avoir un livre sur la question quelque part ici.

Peut-être que la jeune sorcière pourrait s'avérer utile pour l'assister. Pourtant, il n'avait pas très envie de révéler une information qui pourrait s'avérer fatale pour eux deux. Il avait un devoir envers elle, envers sa protection. Il faisait confiance à l'Occlumencie de la jeune femme mais cette information était bien trop cruciale pour être partagée. Pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de confirmations supplémentaires avant de prendre la décision de lui en parler ou pas.

Il ouvrit plusieurs autres livres. Quand il en avait fini avec un ouvrage, il l'empilait avec les autres. Les livres ainsi mis à part avaient commencé à former une tour. Il soupira. Peut-être que l'information qu'il recherchait se trouvait bien dans cette pile de livres et qu'il était passé à côté. Peut-être qu'un autre regard serait utile après tout. Un autre soupir. Il prit un autre ouvrage de l'étagère et l'ouvrit.

Il s'assit dans le canapé, attentif à ne pas reposer son dos douloureux contre le dossier. Il parcourut la table des matières et cette fois, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait trouvé. Il y avait bien un chapitre sur les horcruxes. Il alla à la page et commença à lire.

Ce qu'il y lut ne le rassura pas. Bien au contraire.

Severus jeta un œil vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Amelia se trouvait toujours dans la chambre. Il continua à lire tout le chapitre. Alors qu'il progressait dans sa lecture, il sut qu'il aurait besoin d'avoir bientôt une petite discussion avec un certain Directeur.

Amelia descendit plus tard. Elle trouva Severus toujours assis, son regard sombre fixant le vide devant lui, manifestement perdu dans de profondes réflexions. Elle n'osa pas l'interrompre. Un livre était ouvert sur ses genoux. Apparemment, il avait trouvé ce qu'il était déjà en train de chercher depuis une heure environ.

Severus perçut sa présence et revint à la réalité. Il la regarda et se leva du canapé. "Je suis dans mon labo, Amelia," dit-il seulement, tout en dirigeant ses pas vers le couloir. Elle fit oui de la tête. Il lui parlerait le moment venu, elle en était certaine.

* * *

Severus ferma la porte derrière lui. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'Amelia l'entende. Il savait qu'elle ne l'espionnerait pas. Cependant, la sécurité de la jeune femme était l'une de ses principales préoccupations. Il avait d'abord besoin de conseils. _Peut-être que je pourrais utiliser le vieux après tout. C'est maintenant ou jamais, _songea-t-il avec aigreur.

Le livre toujours en main, il tapota le cadre du portrait de sa baguette. Le vieux Directeur semblait être en train de somnoler. "Dumbledore !" l'appela-t-il pour le réveiller tout en tapotant encore le cadre de sa baguette.

Le vieux sorcier ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard bienveillant à Severus. "Oh, Severus ! Mon garçon, je suis si content de vous voir."

Le Maître des Potions eut un ricanement, en dépit du ton sincère de son ancien mentor. "Pas autant que moi."

"Je suis heureux d'entendre que vous considérez toujours ma présence comme une source de joie pour vous, mon garçon," fit le vieux sorcier avec un éclat dans ses yeux bleus.

Severus se demanda si cette sortie était vraiment sincère. "Depuis quand faites-vous dans l'ironie ?" railla-t-il.

"Depuis qu'un certain Maître des Potions est entré à mon service."

Severus lui lança un regard sombre et mauvais – ce qui suscita un petit rire de la part du portrait. "Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Severus ? Vous semblez... inquiet."

"Je le suis." Il soupira. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il choisit une approche directe. "Que savez-vous sur les horcruxes ?"

La question figea le sourire de Dumbledore sur ses lèvres. L'éclat de ses yeux avait tout à coup disparu. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?"

"Répondez à ma question, Dumbledore."

Le vieil homme soupira. "Je croyais que vous saviez déjà tout à ce sujet. Après tout, c'est vous l'expert en Magie Noire."

"Je veux entendre _votre_ version." Le jeune sorcier le fixait d'un regard déterminé dans les yeux. Rien ne pourrait le détourner de son but – obtenir une réponse.

Dumbledore comprit que lorsque Severus prenait ce ton, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas éluder la réponse.

"Comme vous le savez déjà, les horcruxes sont de la Magie très noire, Severus." Il soupira. "Donc vous avez trouvé alors ?"

_Trouvé quoi ?_ Severus savait que le vieil homme essayait toujours de garder la question secrète et d'en révéler le moins possible. Le jeune sorcier était bien conscient qu'il aurait besoin de toute sa ruse de Serpentard pour obtenir la vérité. "Je veux seulement une confirmation de mes découvertes."

"Je suppose que vous connaissez ce pour quoi ils sont créés."

"Pour assurer l'immortalité ? Oui, j'ai compris ça après avoir trouvé plus d'informations à leur sujet, dans un livre que j'ai ici." Ce disant, il tendit le l'ouvrage pour que Dumbledore le voie. "Ce que j'ignore, ce sont les détails en rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres." _Et avec Potter. Mais ça, je n'ai pas besoin de le demander. Pas encore._

Dumbledore approuva de la tête. "Certes. Tom a créé des horcruxes par le passé. Plusieurs d'entre eux. Je suppose que vous savez comment il a procédé."

"Oui, je le sais. Par le meurtre. Combien ? Parce qu'une puissante intuition me fait dire qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de partager son âme en deux morceaux uniquement."

"Vous avez raison. Cinq, ça j'en presque suis sûr. Il pourrait y en avoir d'autres."

"_Presque sûr_ ?!" Severus commençait à trouver que son ancien mentor se montrait plutôt énigmatique. Il fixa du regard le vieux sorcier. _Il cache quelque chose, mais quoi ?_ "Vous voudriez bien vous expliquer ?" Il était déterminé à aller au bout de la question.

Dumbledore sortit un bonbon de sa poche, comme s'il cherchait à se donner un peu de temps avant de répondre. "Tom a enchâssé des morceaux de son âme dans des objets qui ont une signification pour lui. Deux d'entre eux ont déjà été rendus inopérants. Son journal intime a été le premier à avoir été détruit."

"Dans la Chambre des Secrets. Par Potter. Il y a presque cinq ans de cela. Et l'autre ?"

Dumbledore demeura silencieux. Il se contenta de jouer avec sa main autrefois estropiée. Les yeux de Severus se posèrent sur la main en question qui était revenue à un état sain. "La bague... cette bague ensorcelée que vous aviez passée au doigt... et que vous avez détruite avec l'Epée de Gryffondor !"

Dumbledore lui sourit. "Je constate que votre esprit est toujours aussi vif pour saisir la vérité, Severus, malgré ce qui vous est tombé dessus il y a quelques heures."

"Cela fait partie de mon kit de survie," railla Severus avec froideur. "Vous ne m'avez jamais dit pourquoi vous aviez enfilé cette bague. Vous saviez alors que c'était un horcrux ?"

Dumbledore fit oui de la tête. Il y avait bien plus que cela au sujet de cette bague mais en fait, Severus n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. "Oui, mon garçon. Je le savais. Mais comme je vous l'avais dit alors, j'avais été tenté..."

Le Maître des Potions se rappelait de ce moment – il avait été furieux après la folie du Directeur. Il avait aussi fait de son mieux pour contenir le maléfice et réparer les dégâts que ce dernier avait infligés. Il était inutile de rallumer une fois de plus cette dispute. Le vieil homme était mort. "Et les autres horcruxes ? Qu'en est-il ? Deux ont été détruits, ce qui en laisse, si mes calculs sont exacts, trois autres dans la nature."

"Oui, vous avez raison, Severus. Je soupçonne que ce sont des objets en rapport avec Poudlard."

"Je confirme vos soupçons, Dumbledore. L'un d'eux est le Médaillon de Serpentard." Une pause. A présent, il s'agissait d'aborder la question qui perturbait réellement Severus. Une fois de plus, il opta pour une approche directe. "Et je suppose que vous comptez sur Potter pour trouver les autres ? Voilà pourquoi vous aviez toutes ces conversations privées avec lui à Poudlard l'année dernière." _Avant que je vous tue._

Dumbledore observa le Maître des Potions avec intérêt. "La vivacité de votre intellect ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, Severus."

"La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part avec moi, Dumbledore. Après toutes ces années, vous devriez mieux me connaître. Alors ?"

"Alors ? Oui. J'ai confié à Harry et à ses deux amis, le soin de trouver les autres horcruxes. Et de les détruire."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi confier une tâche aussi essentielle à une bande de gamins ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas confié cette tâche à..."

"A vous, Severus ?"

"A moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre de l'Ordre. A Minerva. Ou à Kingsley. Ou même à Lupin. Pour le dire en un seul mot : à des adultes compétents, et expérimentés en magie. Pas à des gosses !"

"Je crois que vos propres devoirs envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous prennent déjà beaucoup de temps, Severus. Par ailleurs..."

"Par ailleurs, vous ne me faites pas suffisamment confiance, je sais !" acheva Severus, la colère grondant dans sa voix.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais l'intention de dire," rétorqua Dumbledore, sans admettre l'interruption. "Bien sûr que si, je vous fais confiance, Severus. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation l'année dernière. Ce que vous faites est une mission que je n'aurais confiée à nul autre que vous. C'est seulement que pour certaines raisons, Harry doit être celui qui doit accomplir celle tâche-là en particulier."

"Mais si le garçon et ses acolytes échouent ? Avez-vous pensé à un plan B ?"

"Harry n'échouera pas."

"Vous n'en savez rien !" fit Severus avec véhémence.

"Je sais qu'il réussira car il le doit. La recherche des horcruxes de Tom n'est pas une simple découverte d'objets magiques, combien puissants peuvent-ils être. C'est une lutte entre le Bien et le Mal !" Une pause. "Pour vous dire la vérité, Severus, je ne pense pas que vous soyez tombé par hasard tout seul sur ces histoires d'horcruxes. Après tout, je ne vous avais laissé aucun indice sur la question."

Severus devait concéder au Directeur ce point. "Non, c'est vrai." Une pause. "Je l'ai... lu dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai vu hier au Manoir des Malefoy. Il m'a puni et laissé Bellatrix me torturer après. Il m'a puni parce que je n'aurais rien fait pour empêcher Potter de s'enfuir du Ministère il y a deux jours de cela."

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "Mais que faisiez-vous au Ministère ?"

"La question devrait plutôt être ce que Potter y faisait, vous ne croyez pas ?!" contre-attaqua Severus avec dureté. "J'y étais... pour Amelia. Elle avait été sommée d'apparaître devant cette folle d'Ombrage et sa Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-moldus. Mais pendant l'interrogatoire d'Amelia, Potter et ses deux amis sont entrés dans la salle du tribunal et ils ont volé un bijou qu'Ombrage portait autour du cou. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'abord. Mais lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut vent de l'incident, il le vit dans mon esprit et celui de Yaxley, un autre Mangemort qui avait été présent aussi au même moment."

"Et je suppose que vous avez perçu l'angoisse de Tom à propos de cet objet." Le problème d'Amelia serait traité plus tard.

"Ce n'est rien de le dire. Il en était littéralement furieux ! Furieux et... effrayé. C'est pourquoi Yaxley et moi avons été sévèrement châtiés."

Dumbledore eut un regard de compassion pour le Maître des Potions. "Je suis désolé de l'entendre, Severus. Vraiment."

"Je crois que cette information en valait la peine. Du moins pour moi, car j'ai ainsi découvert la vérité. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà. Ainsi que Potter, car il était de toute évidence présent au Ministère, malgré les risques, pour pouvoir s'emparer de ce médaillon. Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que sa tête est mise à prix ? Dix mille gallions, au fait."

"Certes. Les enjeux sont de plus en plus élevés," fit Dumbledore d'un ton désinvolte, comme s'il discutait du dernier prix de la loterie.

Severus était perplexe face à cette remarque. Il ne savait pas si c'était ironique ou bien de l'ordre du simple constat. Oui, le vieux sorcier avait raison – les enjeux augmentaient de plus en plus dans cette guerre. Pour tout le monde, y compris lui-même.

"Dumbledore, pourquoi est-ce que Potter a pris un tel risque, je veux dire, se rendre au Ministère, alors qu'il a été étiqueté « Indésirable No. 1 » depuis des mois ?!" _Stupide Gryffondors..._ "Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit. Et les autres horcruxes ? Vous avez déjà mentionné que deux ont déjà été détruits. Maintenant le Médaillon de Serpentard. Quels sont les deux autres ?"

Dumbledore soupira. Il savait que Severus était un homme déterminé et qu'il ne lâcherait rien. "J'avais collecté un souvenir que j'avais montré à Harry l'année dernière. Un souvenir sur ce que Tom avait pu tramer après avoir quitté Poudlard et avant de disparaître. Il avait travaillé pour Borgin et Burke's. Il était chargé de trouver des objets magiques rares. Il était plutôt bon dans cette activité en fait. Il utilisait son charme pour rencontrer des gens et les persuader de lui vendre ces objets. Par exemple, il avait été en contact avec une certaine Mme Hepzibah Smith, une vieille sorcière très riche qui affirmait être une descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle elle-même. Un jour, elle lui montra la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Inutile de dire que l'intérêt de Tom a été suscité à son maximum." Il soupira. "Ah, il savait comment jouer de son charme. Mais cette fois, la vieille dame ne voulait pas se défaire de l'objet. Pauvre Hepzibah... On l'a retrouvé morte quelques jours plus tard. Empoisonnée. Son elfe de maison a été accusée. J'étais parvenu à obtenir les souvenirs de la pauvre créature avant qu'elle ne meure elle aussi."

"Donc la Coup de Poufsouffle est un autre horcrux ? Ca fait sens."

"Oui, en effet."

"Et le dernier ?"

"Les choses sont plus difficiles pour celui-là. Je ne sais pas. Ca pourrait être un objet en relation avec Serdaigle, si je suis la logique de Tom. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être. Filius sait probablement quelque chose à ce sujet."

Severus ricana. "Je ne crois pas que le Directeur de la Maison de Serdaigle serait très heureux de me revoir, et encore moins de m'aider à résoudre cette question !" Un sourire moqueur ponctua sa remarque. "Et l'Epée de Gryffondor ? Comment cela se fait-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas transformée en horcrux ?"

"Bonne question, Severus. Cependant, la réponse est simple : l'Epée est située dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Hors de portée de Tom."

"Plus maintenant. Lucius est le Directeur désormais."

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. "Ca, c'est ce que tout le monde croit." Devant l'air perplexe de Severus, il poursuivit : "L'Epée exposée dans mon ancien bureau est un faux, Severus. De plus, elle n'y est plus. Elle a été transférée dans un coffre à Gringotts."

"Où est la vraie alors ?"

"Toujours à Poudlard." Dumbledore prit un ton conspirateur, même s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. "Elle est stockée en sécurité dans une niche cachée derrière mon portrait là-bas." L'éclat de ses yeux était revenu. "Vous et moi, nous sommes désormais les seuls à connaître ce détail. Pas même Minerva est au courant. A présent, vous ne pouvez plus dire que je ne vous fais pas confiance, Severus."

Le Maître des Potions sourit moqueusement. _Très drôle._ "J'apprécie, Dumbledore," répliqua-t-il avec ironie.

"Je suis ravi de savoir que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ces petits secrets et le fait que je ne vous ai pas mis de suite dans la confidence, Severus."

"_Pas mis tout de suite dans la confidence_ ?! Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire par là ?"

"Oh, je veux dire que j'avais l'intention de tout vous raconter le moment venu. Lorsque j'aurais eu besoin que vous soyez au courant de cette histoire."

"Parce que vous avez besoin que je le sache _maintenant_ !" rétorqua Severus avec un ton franchement moqueur. "C'est quoi, la prochaine tâche ? Voler la véritable Epée de Gryffondor avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mette la main dessus et en fasse une autre horcrux ?"

Dumbledore sourit. "Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, Severus."

Le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard mauvais. "Vous devez plaisanter."

"Non, je ne plaisante pas. Severus, je veux que vous alliez voler l'Epée et que vous la remettiez à Harry."

Cette fois, le Maître des Potions devint livide. "J'ai besoin de m'asseoir." Il prit une chaise à côté et se laissa tomber dedans, littéralement. Le vieux schnock était définitivement devenu cinglé maintenant. Même par delà la mort. Severus n'avait pas imaginé qu'un défunt pouvait devenir fou ou pire encore – faire de sa vie un enfer sur terre, avec un tel projet.

"Je veux que vous preniez l'Epée, Severus, et que vous la donniez à Harry. C'est très important !"

"Pourquoi est-ce si important ?" Peut-être qu'il y aurait là un moyen de mettre fin à cette blague ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et éviter une mission suicide.

"Vous vous rappelez que Harry a tué le basilic avec, lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. L'Epée est imbibée de venin de basilic. Elle a conservé les qualités du venin. Cette substance peut détruire les horcruxes. Voilà pourquoi il est crucial de donner l'Epée à Harry, Severus. Songez-y : l'Epée peut détruire les horcruxes. Vous le savez, vous avez remarqué que j'ai détruit la bague avec l'année dernière."

Le Maître des Potions dut reconnaître que le vieux Directeur avait raison. Il soupira. "Je ne peux pas, Dumbledore. Pas cette fois. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour ce travail. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Minerva ? Ou à Filius ? Ou bien à Pomona ? Ils sont déjà sur place, à Poudlard."

"Ce n'est pas possible. Ils n'ont plus accès au bureau du Directeur. Lucius Malefoy leur a interdit d'y entrer. Les Carrow ont reçu ordre de leur barrer l'accès. Mais vous... en tant que Mangemort, ami de Lucius, vous êtes dans une bien meilleure position qu'eux pour le faire." Il eut un regard de compassion pour le jeune sorcier. "Severus. Une fois de plus, je réalise que j'exige beaucoup de vous. Mais si nous voulons la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Détruire les horcruxes, c'est détruire Tom."

Severus soupira. "Je ne peux pas garantir le résultat cette fois. Poudlard est très fortement gardé. Plus que jamais." Il eut un regard franc pour le vieillard dans son portrait. "Je suis désolé, Dumbledore, mais cette fois, c'est non, je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux tout simplement pas."

"Vous avez promis de faire pour moi _tout ce que je voulais_, Severus." La voix de Dumbledore était devenue froide. Même glaciale. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur bienveillance habituelle. Ils étaient soudainement devenus aussi durs que l'acier. Son regard bleu était celui d'un homme qui voulait faire avancer son projet, quel qu'en pouvait être le prix.

Severus ferma les yeux, comme s'il était sur le point d'être condamné à perpétuité. Il sentit la magie du Serment qu'il avait alors passé avec le vieux Directeur l'étreindre une fois de plus. _J'ai déjà été condamné à perpétuité. Quand j'ai fait ce Serment Inviolable avec lui._ Le serment magique avait déjà été pris en jurant sur sa vie même. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, son visage était une fois de plus insondable.

"Vous avez promis de faire pour moi en retour _tout ce que je voulais_, Severus. Dois-je vous le rappeler ?" La voix du portrait était toujours froide, presque brutale.

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine." _Est-ce que je vais payer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Avec ma vie même ?_

"Donc, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, Severus. Allez prendre l'Epée de Gryffondor du bureau du Directeur à Poudlard, là où elle est cachée, derrière mon portrait. Une fois en sa possession, trouvez un moyen pour la remettre à Harry. Voilà mes ordres, afin d'abattre Tom."

Severus fit oui de la tête rapidement. Il ne tenait pas à entendre le couplet suivant : le refrain sur Lily, Lily qu'il avait aimée. _Avait aimé ?_ Le jeune sorcier fut surpris. Avait aimé – comme s'il ne l'aimait plus ? Non, il l'aimait toujours. Enfin, vraiment ? Il ne savait plus. Il réalisa qu'il était dévoué envers une défunte, une femme qu'il avait aimée et chérie presque toute sa vie, de manière non réciproque – mais à présent ?

"Severus, vous êtes avec moi ?" demanda Dumbledore, pas sûr de ce que son Maître des Potions était en train de penser.

"Oui, je le suis, Dumbledore, je le suis. J'étais seulement en train de réfléchir."

"Réfléchir à la façon dont vous allez procéder ? Bien. J'ai confiance en vos talents et votre ruse, Severus. Je sais que vous réussirez."

La seule différence entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, selon Severus, était dans la manière qu'utilisaient les deux sorciers pour encourager leurs troupes. Dumbledore était tout en encouragements et confiance. Tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait recours aux menaces et aux châtiments. Deux façons de diriger totalement opposées. Mais le résultat pouvait être identique : Severus savait bien qu'un jour, il serait amené à en payer le prix par sa vie même.

"Au fait, Severus, demandez à Amelia, pour l'objet de chez Serdaigle que Tom pourrait avoir transformé en horcrux. Elle doit connaître les légendes autour de Serdaigle. Elle m'a donné l'impression d'être une femme très cultivée."

Ces dernières paroles sonnèrent l'alarme dans l'esprit de Severus. "Que voulez-vous dire par « elle m'a donné l'impression » ?"

"En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrés hier," répondit Dumbledore, comme si de rien n'était. "Elle cherchait vos potions dans votre labo et pour lui faire gagner du temps, je lui ai indiqué où elles se trouvaient. Voilà comment elle a été mise au courant de ma... présence chez vous." Cette fois, le regard bienveillant était revenu sur le visage du vieux sorcier. "Je m'inquiète pour vous, Severus. Je suis sincère."

"Ca veut dire que... qu'elle sait pour vous... ici. Pour votre portrait."

"Vous lui avez appris l'Occlumencie, Severus." Il sourit. "Il se peut qu'elle vous soit d'une grande aide dans vos projets, vous savez."

"Mes... projets ? Vous voulez dire que je devrais... l'utiliser comme vous m'utilisez, _moi_ ?"

"Si vous le voyez ainsi, oui, pourquoi pas. Severus, vous ne pouvez pas gagner cette guerre tout seul. Pas plus que Harry. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai associé ses deux amis à sa quête ? Pourquoi suis-je ici, avec vous, maintenant ? Pour la même raison. C'est un travail d'équipe, Severus. Quelque chose que Tom n'a jamais compris ni jamais pratiqué."

"J'aurais bien apprécié si vous en aviez fait de même pour « l'euthanasie » que j'ai pratiquée sur vous," répliqua Severus avec dureté. "Ca m'aurait évité d'être ostracisé par le reste de l'Ordre. Et mon statut auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en aurait pas souffert le moins du monde. Je suis un Occlumens."

"Oh oui, je dois admettre que j'aurais dû, en considération de tout ce que par quoi vous êtes passé après. Mais quelques fois, certaines expériences nous échappent et apportent un résultat inattendu. En tant que Maître des Potions, vous en êtes bien conscient. Je suis désolé, Severus, profondément désolé de tout cela. Mais promettez-moi, promettez-moi que vous laisserez Amelia vous aider. Je crois qu'elle vous a déjà prouvé ce qu'elle valait. Elle a prouvé qu'elle ne se retournerait pas contre vous."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certain ?" railla Severus.

"Parce que vous lui avez donné la baguette de votre mère. Si vous aviez eu le moindre doute à cet égard, vous ne l'auriez pas fait."

_Cette espèce de vieux schnock ! Rien ne lui échappe._ Severus approuva d'un signe de tête. "Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit confrontée au danger. Elle a déjà beaucoup souffert."

"Et elle souffrira encore plus si nous n'arrêtons pas Tom. Vous le savez et je le sais aussi," opposa Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. Comme Severus ne répondait pas, il poursuivit : "Travaillez ensemble. Vous avez ma bénédiction. Vous n'avez pas d'autre soutien qu'elle, Severus. Pensez-y. Oh ! Je dois y aller. J'entends que quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans le bureau du Directeur. Au revoir, Severus, et bonne chance."

En une seconde, il était parti. Severus soupira. Il se sentait soudain fatigué. Il avait voulu envoyer Amelia en lieu sûr, dans le manoir de ses grands-parents mais à présent, avec l'esprit retors de Dumbledore qui fonctionnait à plein régime, ce serait pratiquement impossible. De plus, il devait admettre que le vieil homme avait raison. Il avait besoin de soutien et la seule personne à pouvoir le lui donner inconditionnellement, était en effet Amelia.

* * *

_**Et voilà un autre tournant dans l'intrigue, lequel va déclencher d'autres événements par la suite, entre autre un changement dans le rythme de l'histoire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer que Dumbledore trouve toujours des idées pour garder Severus bien occupé. Bien entendu, je me suis fortement inspirée de certaines scènes des livres et des films Les Reliques de la Mort et Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, notamment en ce qui concerne certains détails de la vie de **_**_Voldemort. Les fans attentifs que vous êtes, avez dû reconnaître ce à quoi je fais allusion dans ce chapitre. La seule grosse différence, c'est que dans mon histoire, Severus apprend l'existence des Horcrux. _**

**_J'ai aussi introduit la notion - laquelle revient souvent dans mes fics HP - que Dumbledore a obligé Severus à conclure un Serment Inviolable avec lui, notamment pour s'assurer de sa loyauté. Le vieux a profité de la détresse de Severus pour lui infliger ça. Un jeune homme aussi perturbé que pouvait l'être Severus à l'époque, perturbé par le fait qu'il avait mis involontairement la vie de Lily en danger, ne pouvait que céder à l'emprise de Dumbledore, alors au sommet de sa puissance. J'ai toujours pensé que Dumbledore aurait dû être envoyé chez Serpentard, rusé et déterminé comme il est. C'est ce Serment là qui est évoqué ici et que Dumbledore rappelle pour encore plus plier Severus à sa volonté.  
_**

**_En tout cas, c'est certain, Dumbledore sait comment occuper les journées de Severus... comment croyez-vous que ça va se passer, cette mission ? Mission suicide ou réelle nécessité imposée par la guerre ?  
_**

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'espère aussi avoir gardé Severus et Dumbledore fidèles à leurs personnages.**_

_**J'espère aussi que vous laisserez beaucoup de commentaires - ça fait toujours plaisir et rappelez-vous que je publie régulièrement.  
**_

_**J'en profite aussi pour remercier les lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires hors-compte et que je ne peux remercier par PM. Je le fais ici. Je rappelle que je réponds aux commentaires laissés par les lecteurs qui ont un compte via PM.  
**_


	26. Chapitre 25 Une idée très Serdaigle

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 25 – Une idée très Serdaigle**

Severus était resté dans son labo, bien après que Dumbledore eut quitté son portrait. Il ne voulait pas revoir le vieil homme. Il doutait cependant que le vieux Directeur ne reparaisse. Du moins pas avant un certain temps. Pas après la conversation quelque peu vive qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Une fois encore, Severus était laissé à lui-même. Une autre tâche impossible à exécuter.

_Mais quand est-ce que tout cela va s'arrêter un jour ? Tu connais la réponse. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera abattu. Ou quand toi, tu mourras. Des deux, ce qui arrivera en premier._

Il commença à travailler sur ses potions. L'élaboration de potions avait le chic pour le distraire en obligeant son esprit à se concentrer sur une tâche qui exigeait toute son attention, ce qui calmait ses plus violentes émotions. Quand il eut fini, il s'assit à son bureau dans le labo et commença à réfléchir. A réfléchir sur le travail que Dumbledore venait de lui donner. D'un point de vue rationnel, le vieux sorcier avait raison : quel intérêt y avait-il a trouver les horcrux, s'ils ne pouvaient pas être détruits ? Si l'Epée de Gryffondor pouvait les détruire, alors elle devait être récupérée et donnée aux personnes qui avaient des horcrux en leur possession, à savoir, Potter et ses amis.

_Détruire les horcrux, c'est détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres._ L'équation était aussi simple que cela.

Severus se demanda combien de ces horcrux le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu fabriquer en tout. Dumbledore n'était même pas sûr à propos de cette partie-là. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il y en avait cinq. Deux avaient déjà été détruits. Le Maître des Potions songea aux nombres magiques. Connaissant le cadre de pensée de son Maître, il pencherait pour un nombre magique de ces objets. Trois n'était plus une option. Cinq n'était pas vraiment un chiffre magique. L'option suivante était sept. Venait ensuite neuf. Puis douze. Severus espéra que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas allé aussi loin. Plus il y aurait d'horcrux créés, plus il serait difficile de les retrouver pour les détruire tous finalement.

Il ouvrit le livre sur les horcrux qu'il avait rapporté pour le montrer à Dumbledore. Il continua à lire. Il découvrit rapidement que plus l'âme était divisée, plus elle devenait instable. _Intéressant. _Le comportement du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait changé dernièrement. Il était en effet devenu plus instable – pour autant qu'une telle description était valable quand il s'agissait d'un psychopathe.

Severus se demanda si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perçu que deux morceaux de son âme avaient déjà été réduits à néant. Le livre n'était pas clair sur cette question. Si c'était le cas, cela compliquerait encore plus le problème. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si cette perception augmentait avec la destruction de plus en plus de ces petits morceaux d'âme. A ce stade, une telle Magie Noire était imprévisible dans ses effets.

Mais Severus devait reconnaître que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de plus en plus enclin à des accès de colère et à des déchaînements émotionnels, alors qu'il était toujours parvenu à tenir les rênes de ses pulsions. Jusqu'à présent. Il se rappela la manière dont il avait été puni, la dernière fois, au Manoir des Malefoy. Comparé à l'échec majeur de Lucius au Département des Mystères deux ans auparavant, ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère de la Magie était bien moins grave. Yaxley était même arrivé à localiser le quartier général de l'Ordre au cours de la fuite de Potter – ce qui constituait une information capitale. En dépit de toutes ces circonstances, ils avaient été tous les deux sévèrement châtiés, tandis que Lucius avait seulement été envoyé à Azkaban, où il avait passé quelques mois avant d'en sortir finalement.

Pourtant, à l'époque, un seul horcrux avait été détruit – le journal intime. A présent, deux d'entre eux étaient anéantis, avec la bague. Une bague qui avait appartenu au grand-père maternel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Marvolo Gaunt, d'après les explications de Dumbledore.

Il y avait donc bien une aggravation de l'état mental du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On ne pouvait pas le nier. Severus se rappela que même Bellatrix se comportait de manière plus prudente autour de leur Maître – alors qu'elle avait toujours été la seule autorisée à se comporter de manière audacieuse avec lui, comme si elle était presque son égale. Mais ce n'était plus le cas désormais.

Convaincu à la fois par les descriptions du livre et les explications de Dumbledore, Severus commença à réfléchir à un moyen de s'infiltrer dans le château, sans récolter de maléfices de la part de ses anciens collègues à cause du meurtre du vieux Directeur, et sans susciter les moindres soupçons de la part de ses frères Mangemorts quant à sa présence sur les lieux.

Par ailleurs, connaissant Lucius comme il le connaissait, il était certain que le sorcier blond avait mis en place des sortilèges de garde autour de son bureau. Bien entendu, Severus savait comment défaire les sortilèges de Lucius, mais quand même. Les rendre inopérants prendrait du temps, un temps que Severus n'avait pas, un temps suffisant pour se faire surprendre soit par les Mangemorts en poste sur place, soit par ses anciens collègues. Une autre difficulté supplémentaire.

Severus prit un morceau de parchemin et commença à énumérer les problèmes qui se posaient, et leurs possible solutions. Quand il eut fini, il plia le papier et l'inséra dans le livre, à la page sur les horcrux. Il garderait le l'ouvrage dans sa chambre. Il devait aussi parler à Amelia de cette nouvelle mission qu'était la sienne. Après tout, Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à lui en faire part. Elle était une Serdaigle, peut-être que sa puissance intellectuelle et son aptitude à penser à des solutions imaginatives, l'aideraient à faire le tri et à ressortir une idée.

Songeant à Serdaigle, Severus se souvint qu'il devait lui demander des informations à propos des légendes de cette Maison. Si les suppositions de Dumbledore étaient correctes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait tenté de s'emparer d'un objet en rapport avec cette Maison en particulier. Qui d'autre que des Serdaigles étaient les mieux placés pour répondre à cette question, ou du moins lui fournir des indices ?

Severus quitta son labo et revint au rez-de-chaussé. Il trouva Amelia dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de préparer du thé et lui en proposa une tasse, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

"Amelia, j'ai besoin de vous parler. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît."

Elle était surprise par son ton. Elle avait perçu une certaine urgence dans sa voix. Elle resta silencieuse, inutile de poser d'autres questions car de toutes façons, il était manifestement d'humeur à discuter.

"Amelia, vous êtes une Serdaigle. Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler d'un objet en rapport avec votre Maison ? Un objet très important pour votre Maison ?"

La jeune sorcière l'observa comme s'il s'était adressé à elle dans une langue étrangère. "Je suis désolée, Maître, mais s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous être plus précis ?"

Severus était conscient que sa description était plutôt vague. "Bon, je n'ai pas de détails sur ce à quoi il devrait ressembler. Tout ce que je peux vous donner, ce sont des suppositions. Cet objet devrait être plutôt petit, facile à transporter et à cacher. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que... que cet objet possède une signification très importante pour vous autres Serdaigles."

Amelia détourna le regard. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément à propos de ses dernières paroles. Elle se les répéta même doucement. "Petit... Qui peut être transporté et caché... Un objet Serdaigle important..." Elle leva les yeux, toujours profondément plongée dans ses réflexions. Severus pouvait lire la concentration sur son visage. "Un objet Serdaigle..." Elle ferma les yeux.

Severus respecta son silence réfléchi. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, presque une minute plus tard, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. "Il se pourrait qu'il y ait quelque chose en effet... Mais on dit que c'est du ressort de la pure légende. Je veux dire... J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Comme tous les autres Serdaigles. Cependant... personne ne l'a jamais vu pour de vrai. On dit qu'il est perdu."

"Qu'est-ce que ce serait ?"

"Le Diadème de Serdaigle." Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle insista. "Le Diadème de Serdaigle ? Vous n'en avait jamais entendu parler, Maître ?" Une pause. "Il est assez célèbre."

Bien sûr qu'il en avait déjà entendu parler. Mais il avait toujours cru que ce n'était là que du folklore typique de Poudlard en fait. Même Filius Flitwick ne semblait pas y attacher du crédit.

"Un diadème... petit, facile à transporter et à cacher... Ca pourrait coller en effet." Il eut un regard franc pour elle. "Merci beaucoup, Amelia."

Il se leva et il était sur le point de sortir de la cuisine quand Amelia l'appela. "Maître !"

Il se tourna vers elle. "Oui, Amelia ?"

"Maître. Le Diadème... il est _perdu_." Une pause. "Je veux dire, personne en vie ne l'a jamais vu. Certains d'entre nous le considèrent même comme un objet mythique."

"Et vous ?"

La question la prit de court. Elle parut gênée, comme si elle avait été accusée de ne pas croire aux légendes de sa propre Maison. "Je serai honnête avec vous, Maître. Tant que j'ai été à Poudlard, j'ai toujours cru que c'était en effet un conte, une légende concoctée par les Serdaigles pour nous donner autant de renommée que les Gryffondors en ont, par exemple. Vous voyez... les Gryffondors ont leur Epée. L'Epée de Godric Gryffondor." Elle lui sourit, un peu coupable de n'avoir pas donné de crédit à cette histoire. "Plus tard, je suis entrée au service des Coeurdaigle. Toute leur famille a toujours été envoyée à Serdaigle. Leur nom même est un rappel de leur lien avec notre Maison. Un jour, j'ai eu une conversation avec Mr et Mme Coeurdaigle, à propos du Diadème. Ils m'ont dit croire en son existence. J'étais surprise, ils m'avaient toujours paru être du genre rationnel. Je leur ai dit que ça pouvait être un mythe. Ils ont avancé des arguments en faveur de la réalité de son existence. J'ai dû avouer que mes convictions sur la question avaient été ébranlées à partir de ce moment-là."

"Alors ça veut dire que vous croyez qu'il existe, désormais ?"

Elle approuva de la tête. "Oui, ils m'ont convaincue avec des arguments logiques, fondés sur leurs recherches et leurs découvertes."

"Leurs recherches et leurs découvertes ? Quelles étaient-elles ?"

"Le Diadème n'a jamais été réellement perdu. Il a été... volé et caché par la propre fille de Rowena Serdaigle, Helena, qui voulait être aussi brillante que sa mère. Elle l'avait caché juste avant de mourir. Plus tard, on a dit que le Diadème avait été retrouvé."

"Je ne vous suis pas. Comment les Coeurdaigle ont-ils su que le Diadème avait été alors retrouvé ?"

"Je vous ai dit que personne _en vie_ n'avait jamais vu le Diadème de leur vivant. A partir de là, Mr Coeurdaigle avait réussi à interroger quelqu'un qui avait été vivant à cette époque."

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Qui ?" Il était perplexe.

"La Dame Grise – le fantôme de notre Maison." Elle eut un regard franc pour Severus. "Mr Coeurdaigle avait toujours été fasciné par l'histoire du Diadème, depuis qu'il avait été élève à Poudlard. Il l'avait toujours recherché, pendant pratiquement toute sa vie. Sa femme s'est jointe à sa quête. Voilà pourquoi ils en savaient autant sur le sujet. Ils l'avaient étudié à fond. Quand ils remarquèrent que j'étais intéressée par cette question, après avoir été convaincue de son existence, bien entendu, ils m'en ont dit plus."

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup et se mordit la lèvre. Severus le remarqua. _Elle veut me dire quelque chose mais elle a peur de le faire._ "Vous voulez m'en dire plus. Vous en savez plus. Mais vous avez peur. Vous essayez de le cacher mais c'est assez évident."

Elle avait du mal à lui mentir et Severus le savait. Elle eut un profond soupir. "A un certain stade, Mr Coeurdaigle et son épouse avaient découvert que le Diadème était réel. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à le localiser mais un jour, ils se rendirent à Poudlard pour avoir une autre discussion avec la Dame Grise. Ils avaient gagné sa confiance, avec le temps. C'est un fantôme très timide, vous savez. Elle a fini par leur dire que quelqu'un avait déjà réussi à lui extorquer le lieu où se trouvait le Diadème. Récemment. Elle était horrifiée et furieuse par ce qui était arrivé à cet objet par la suite."

"Qui ? Qui était ce « quelqu'un » ?"

"Un jeune homme. Charmant et très persuasif. Elle se sentait... coupable parce qu'il avait voulu le Diadème pour gagner en intelligence. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit alors. Cependant, ce n'était pas vrai. Il l'avait dupée en quelque sorte. Vous voyez... il avait _souillé_ le Diadème avec de la Magie Noire."

Severus commença à apercevoir la vérité... et à soupçonner qui pouvait bien être ce « quelqu'un ». "Continuez."

"Mr et Mme Coeurdaigle m'avaient tenue au courant de leurs recherches, car j'étais toujours intéressée par leurs découvertes. Ils avaient été véritablement horrifiés par ce qui était arrivé au Diadème. Moi aussi. Pour nous autres Serdaigles, c'était comme une sorte de profanation. Une relique... aussi célèbre... finir ainsi... comme le réceptacle de la Magie Noire..."

"Vous voulez dire... qu'ils savaient ce qui était arrivé au Diadème ?"

Elle fit oui de la tête. "Quelques jours avant de périr assassinés, ils m'ont dit être sur le point de découvrir ce qu'il était exactement arrivé au Diadème et à cause de qui. Ils nourrissaient de forts soupçons cependant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore les confirmer. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps avant d'avertir des gens en qui ils avaient confiance au Bureau des Aurors, afin qu'une recherche sérieuse puisse être entreprise."

"Quelle sorte de soupçons ?"

"Que le jeune homme qui avait trouvé le Diadème n'était autre que Vous-Savez-Qui. Que non seulement il l'avait souillé avec de la Magie Noire, mais que cette Magie Noire..." Elle eut l'air dégoûté. "Que c'était quelque chose de terrible. Une abomination," acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

"Ce qui veut dire ?" Elle hésita. "Vous pouvez me parler, Amelia."

"Vous-Savez-Qui aurait utilisé le Diadème dans un but de Magie Noire, une magie qui impliquerait le meurtre, quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Quelque chose de terrible. Quelque chose contre-nature. Je n'en sais pas plus, sauf que c'est une abomination, comme les Coeurdaigle avaient l'habitude de dire. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose."

"Laquelle ?"

Elle le regarda franchement. "Les Coeurdaigle ont été tués non seulement parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme des traîtres-à-leur-sang, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'ils connaissaient la vérité à propos du Diadème. Ils savaient ce que Vous-Savez-Qui avait fait avec. Et que ce devait être un objet essentiel pour Vous-Savez-Qui, car il les avait fait assassiner pour protéger son sale petit secret. J'en suis certaine."

Severus ne put s'empêcher de songer que Dumbledore avait eu raison de l'associer avec la jeune sorcière. Les Serdaigle constituaient toujours un actif de poids dans n'importe quelle opération. Amelia avait mis le doigt dessus. Il sortit le livre et le lui donna, ouvert à la page sur les horcrux.

"Lisez ça et dites-moi si ça correspond aux soupçons des Coeurdaigle, ainsi qu'aux vôtres."

Amelia prit le livre. Le chapitre était intitulé _horcrux_. Elle n'était jamais tombée sur ce terme auparavant. Mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage reflétait à la fois le dégoût, l'horreur et la répulsion. Quand elle eut fini, elle ferma le livre.

"Maître..." Ses yeux montraient combien elle était bouleversée. "On dirait... que c'est quelque chose comme ça. Ces horcrux... ce sont les abominations dont les Coeurdaigle m'avaient parlées, avant d'être tués. Ils ne les appelaient pas ainsi, mais ça correspond vraiment, en tous points." Elle posa une main sur la bouche, terrifiée par sa découverte. "Maître... dites-moi... vous n'êtes pas vraiment l'un d'_eux_, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... vous n'êtes pas vraiment un Mangemort. Voilà pourquoi vous voulez trouver le Diadème, non ? Pour le détruire ? Pour détruire le horcrux qu'il est devenu ? Car c'en est un, n'est-ce pas ?"

Cette fois, Severus fit oui de la tête. "Oui. Entre vos explications, l'histoire des Coeurdaigle, les affirmations prononcées par une personne célèbre dans un portrait que vous avez déjà rencontré, et mes propres soupçons, les probabilités que le Diadème soit un horcrux sont certes très élevées."

Elle sourit à la mention du portrait. "Le Professeur Dumbledore... Il pense la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus approuva. "A partir de maintenant, je veux que vous travailliez encore plus sur votre Occlumencie. Vous courez désormais un grave danger, car à l'instar des Coeurdaigle, vous connaissez la vérité." Une pause. "Je suis étonné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'ait pas découverte dans votre esprit lorsqu'il a utilisé la Légilimencie sur vous, la nuit où vous avez été capturée."

"Peut-être que ma peur avait été si puissante alors, que ça a tout caché. De plus... cette histoire d'horcrux ne figurait alors pas en tête de mes priorités. J'avais totalement oublié ça... jusqu'à maintenant que nous en parlions." Une pause, durant laquelle elle le fixa du regard. "J'ai confiance en vous, Maître. Aussi longtemps que vous serez avec moi, je n'aurai pas peur." Elle eut un pauvre sourire pour lui. "Vous savez... quand j'ai été capturée, j'ai réalisé que j'étais la seule personne à ne pas être Mangemort et à connaître la vérité à propos des enfants Coeurdaigle. Je m'étais jurée alors de faire de mon mieux pour rester en vie pour pouvoir révéler la vérité un jour au sujet des origines de ces enfants et de les aider à retrouver leur nom. Mais à présent... il y a une autre vérité qui vaille la peine que l'on se batte pour."

Elle le regarda avec honnêteté, d'un regard plein de compréhension et de compassion. Elle lui sourit. Dès le début, depuis la première nuit qu'elle avait passée chez lui, elle avait su qu'il n'était pas vraiment comme les autres. Il n'avait jamais usé d'elle dans un but sexuel. Son comportement brutal envers elle n'avait été qu'une comédie à destination de ses frères Mangemorts. Il lui avait même épargné un destin terrible au Manoir des Malefoy. Elle était bien consciente qu'il avait un objectif à poursuivre – mais cet objectif, quel qu'il soit, trouvait son ancrage du côté de la Lumière. Elle ressentit une vague d'admiration pour lui. Il était en effet un homme courageux – quels que soient ses véritables motivations.

Severus l'observa. Elle avait réussi à survivre, malgré tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin – le statut de son sang, son état, sa grossesse, le fait qu'elle était sans défense. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'en la lui donnant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait avoir commis la plus importante erreur de sa vie. L'une de ses plus importantes erreurs – il en avait déjà fait d'autres. Elle était non seulement utile pour lui et sa maisonnée, mais elle était une personne brillante et imaginative. Elle le soutenait aussi. Dumbledore avait eu raison – une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, pour être honnête, Severus ne s'en plaindrait pas.

* * *

**Un autre style de rapprochement entre Severus et Amelia - un rapprochement plus intellectuel, mais pour eux, ce n'est guère étonnant. Je dirais que c'est même nécessaire. Terence, le fiancé d'Amelia, aimait la lecture par exemple. Je n'imagine pas Severus avec une femme qui manquerait de culture, d'esprit et de réflexion.**

**Ce chapitre expose un ressort important de l'intrigue. Là bien sûr, je m'éloigne de l'histoire originale mais en empruntant les ingrédients (en l'occurrence les horcrux) pour les incorporer dans ma propre tambouille. Ce chapitre est aussi important car il va déterminer la suite. Si vous avez des hypothèses à formuler à cet égard, ne vous gênez pas pour m'en faire part, j'adorerais vous lire !  
**

**J'y ai intégré quelques répliques de Luna (notre Serdaigle favorie !) que j'ai mises dans la bouche d'Amélia, répliques puisées notamment dans les films. A vous de trouver.**

**J'espère toujours être bien fidèle au personnage de Severus, notamment son intellect qui tourne à pleine puissance. J'entendais même les rouages tourner dans sa tête ! (à moins que ce fussent les miens ? LOL).**

**Alors si l'histoire vous plaît, on laisse des commentaires... hop ! ça fait toujours plaisir...**


	27. Chapitre 26 La solution est dans

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 26 – La solution est dans la potion**

Le Maître des Potions vérifia les réserves de son labo. Il ne lui restait plus de Polynectar, il devrait en préparer. Heureusement, il avait déjà tous les ingrédients nécessaires à son élaboration. A présent, il avait besoin de temps. Il fallait un mois de concoction à cette potion pour être prête à l'emploi. Ce soir même, il commencerait à la préparer. Elle pourrait lui être utile au cas où ses plans pour s'emparer de l'Epée de Gryffondor exigerait l'usage du Polynectar.

Severus avait aussi décrété de renvoyer Amelia au Manoir des Prince. Pour la sécurité de la jeune sorcière. Il s'était complètement remis de ses blessures. Ils passèrent la matinée à emballer des affaires dont elle aurait besoin sur place – des vêtements, des ustensiles, de la nourriture, divers objets, des livres. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle s'entraîne en défense et lui avait prêté certains de ses ouvrages sur le sujet. Maintenant qu'elle disposait d'une baguette, elle pouvait le faire. Il voulait qu'elle perfectionne son Occlumencie aussi, et il exigea qu'elle passe la moitié de ses journées à l'étudier plus en profondeur. L'état du manoir pouvait attendre. La sécurité de la jeune femme venait en tête de ses priorités.

Tout avait été emballé dans une malle qu'il avait réduite pour un transport facile. Il y avait même un matelas et des couvertures, qu'il avait réduit en premier. Ils Transplanèrent de l'appentis de la cour. Amelia avait consenti à toutes les recommandations qu'il lui avait données. Il avait aussi promis de passer toutes les nuits avec elle dans le manoir – sauf si le Seigneur des Ténèbres exigeait sa présence.

* * *

Une fois sur place, ils s'installèrent. Amelia prépara le déjeuner tandis que Severus vérifiait encore les sortilèges de garde autour de sa propriété. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, cette maison serait habitée à nouveau. Il était venu ici de temps à autre, principalement pour enlever les maléfices mis en place pour éloigner les cambrioleurs. Son grand-père maternel avait été un génie dans cette discipline et il avait fallu plusieurs tentatives au Prince de Sang-Mêlé pour supprimer ceux qui avaient été installés rien qu'au rez-de-chaussée. A présent, il avait besoin de recommencer l'opération aux étages supérieurs, mais cela pourrait et devrait être fait ultérieurement.

Curieusement, la conversation avec Dumbledore avait instillé de nouveau un peu d'espoir dans le cœur de Severus. Bien entendu, la mission confiée par le vieux sorcier ressemblait plus à une mission suicide aux yeux du jeune sorcier, mais ces horcrux... s'ils pouvaient être localisés et détruits, c'était là la voie royale qui menait à la destruction définitive de Voldemort. Severus commençait à penser à l'avenir – une réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment entreprise auparavant. Sur ce que serait la vie sans la présence menaçante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il serait libre aussi, libéré de l'emprise de deux Maîtres.

Severus n'avait jamais considéré l'avenir car Lily n'était plus en vie. Il avait voulu mourir ce jour fatal où elle avait quitté ce monde. Combien il avait été alors facile de payer par le don de sa vie, en dans un geste de reddition à un but unique – abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait aussi toujours cru qu'il ne survivrait pas à la guerre. L'homme courageux qu'était Severus avait fait face à son destin et l'avait accepté avec contentement. La vie sans Lily vivante quelque part, était bien trop insupportable.

Mais à présent, la réalité avait changé. Amelia était là. Il n'entretenait pas de liaison romantique avec elle. Mais il percevait que quelque chose en lui avait changé. Lily n'était aussi présente qu'auparavant. Cela n'avait pas changé sa détermination à anéantir Voldemort. Il était toujours dévoué au propre sacrifice de son amie. Pourtant, c'était comme si une autre raison s'était greffée sur la Cause – une raison nommée Amelia. Non seulement il voulait la protéger, mais elle semblait être aussi la seule personne à voir du bon en lui, à l'exception de Dumbledore – et Dumbledore était mort, donc elle était effectivement la seule personne _en vie_ à voir du bon en lui. Même si Severus était bien conscient que Dumbledore l'utilisait pour faire avancer ses propres plans, c'est-à-dire détruire Voldemort. Il se trouvait que Dumbledore et lui avait le même objectif.

Mais Amelia... elle était différent. Elle le respectait. Elle lui faisait confiance. Tout comme Dumbledore. Cependant, il y avait en elle autre chose, que Severus ne parvenait pas à définir. Ce n'était pas de la pitié. Cela relevait plutôt de la deuxième chance que Dumbledore lui avait donnée. Il ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus mais le sentiment était là, bien là, très présent.

Severus lui aussi la respectait. Il lui faisait confiance aussi. Il se sentait très protecteur envers elle aussi. Elle avait une manière de se soumettre à lui qui l'attirait énormément. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait à la fin de la guerre. Elle serait de nouveau libre. Est-ce que leurs chemins se sépareraient ? Parce qu'elle serait libre de vivre où elle le désirerait, libre de recommencer sa vie. Il ne pourrait pas la garder avec lui contre sa volonté.

Que lui arriverait-il alors ? Il était un Mangemort, il avait tué Dumbledore. Il était conscient que l'espionnage était un travail ingrat, destiné à ne jamais être reconnu. A part un portrait suspendu dans son labo et à Poudlard, et une jeune sorcière née-moldue qui lui avait été donnée, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour être au courant de ce qu'il accomplissait pour le côté de la Lumière. _Est-ce qu'elle prendrait ma défense ? Est-ce qu'elle serait là pour moi ?_ Car les choses avaient changé en lui. Il désirait ardemment la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus que jamais. Mais il y avait plus que cela désormais.

Severus voulait vivre.

* * *

Severus avait réfléchi sérieusement à propos de ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de faire concernant l'Epée de Gryffondor. Autant il considérait toujours ce plan comme une idée de dingue, tout juste bonne à finir en mission suicide, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de trouver des horcrux pour ne pas les détruire ensuite. Si c'était là la seule façon de se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il en soit ainsi. La logique de la situation lui avait fait considérer qu'en dépit du danger, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour anéantir Voldemort.

Il devait songer à un plan pour entrer dans Poudlard sans être remarqué, ni par Lucius et les Carrow d'une part, ni par le reste du corps professoral de l'autre, en particulier Minerva et Filius. Ces deux professeurs étaient non seulement des personnes qu'il tenait en haute estime, mais aussi des adversaires redoutables en duel. Comme il ne souhaitait blesser aucun d'entre eux, et encore moins les tuer, il devait éviter toute confrontation avec eux. Ce qui signifiait éviter en tout premier lieu de les rencontrer.

La deuxième partie du problème concernait Lucius lui-même. Dumbledore avait fourni à Severus un compte-rendu complet des habitudes du nouveau Directeur. Apparemment, Lucius ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à Poudlard, laissant l'essentiel du travail relevant de la discipline aux Carrow, et abandonnant la partie administrative de la gestion de l'école à Minerva et ce qui restait du Conseil d'Administration des Gouverneurs.

Ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup d'options à Severus. Il devait entrer dans l'école quand Lucius n'y était pas. Cependant, entrer dans les lieux sans Lucius paraîtrait suspect, surtout aux yeux de cinglés dangereusement sadiques tels que les Carrow. Le frère et la sœur n'étaient tous les deux pas très malins en soi, mais la cruauté pouvait les rendre brusquement intelligents, quand il s'agissait d'avoir des idées malveillantes. C'était là un risque que Severus ne pouvait prendre. Il ne pouvait s'y rendre à découvert, en tant que lui-même, à moins d'être caché sous un Charme de Désillusion.

Ah, si seulement il avait la Cape d'Invisibilité de Potter ! Dumbledore s'était montré plutôt enthousiaste au sujet de cet objet magique. Il le lui avait même montré et Severus avait dû reconnaître que c'était là une pièce fabuleuse. Mais la Cape était très probablement avec Potter et nul ne savait où se trouvait Potter. _Au fait, comment vais-je faire pour lui faire parvenir cette sacrée Epée ? _C'était là une question qui trouverait sa réponse en temps voulu. Il devait fixer ses priorités dans le bon ordre.

_Premièrement, récupérer l'Epée. Deuxièmement, la transmettre au garçon._ Même s'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, Severus envisageait de garder l'Epée de Gryffondor au Manoir des Prince, le temps pour lui de trouver le moyen de la remettre à Potter.

Entrer dans Poudlard était sa priorité numéro un. Une priorité pour laquelle il devait trouver une solution. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule possibilité pour s'infiltrer dans le château sans être remarqué.

Une solution appelée Polynectar.

* * *

Severus était content d'avoir commencé à préparer un lot de Polynectar. A présent, il devait attendre que la potion soit prête, dans un peu moins d'un mois. Maintenant, il devait définir comment l'utiliser. Il était conscient que même les plans les mieux conçus pouvaient dérailler, mais les enjeux étaient si élevés, qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se louper dans sa démarche. D'habitude, tout ce qu'il avait entrepris, s'était conclu par une réussite. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce plan en particulier échoue, surtout s'il était soigneusement bien organisé.

_Sauf pour Lily. _Il se rappela comment il avait ruiné leur amitié – et probablement toutes ses chances d'une future histoire d'amour avec elle – d'un simple mot. Curieusement, cette pensée ne l'envoya pas dans les affres de la culpabilité ni dans un intense accès de tristesse. C'était comme si... comme s'il était parvenu à solder ses comptes avec cette partie-là de son passé. Il la regrettait toujours, parce qu'elle symbolisait tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait à cette époque. Il était conscient qu'il avait profondément blessée Lily – la toute dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu blesser – et il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à se punir pour cela. Mais il l'avait fait et il n'y avait aucun moyen de retourner dans le passé pour le modifier. Il devait vivre avec.

En fait, il semblait capable de vivre avec maintenant. Bien mieux qu'il y avait quelque temps auparavant. Il est dit que le temps qui passe est un grand guérisseur. Il devait admettre que c'était vrai. _Ai-je commencé à guérir alors ?_ Il se demanda depuis quand il avait commencé ce processus. Mais il connaissait la réponse. _Oui, je le sais. Depuis qu'Amelia est entrée dans ma vie._

Severus chassa ces pensées. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de feu son fiancé, d'après les émotions qu'elle avait manifestées quand elle avait raconté son histoire, après ce qu'il lui était arrivé l'année précédente avec Queudver, non, elle ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à un homme. Du moins pour quelque temps dans un avenir proche. Elle ne pouvait s'intéresser à lui. Il avait tout intérêt à ne pas entretenir de telles idées. Elles ne lui causeraient que de la souffrance, encore – tout comme il avait souffert avec Lily, quand son amour pour elle n'était pas retourné. Il était bien mieux tout seul, à ne rien ressentir pour quiconque.

Il fixa son esprit sur la tâche à venir. Le Polynectar. Il avait décidé qu'il ne se rendrait pas à Poudlard en tant que lui-même. Ce n'était pas là une option, définitivement. Il pourrait y aller en incarnant quelqu'un d'autre. _Mais qui ? _En tant que quelqu'un dont il aurait pu obtenir un cheveu.

Il réfléchit dans tous les sens, passant en revue toutes les personnes avec lesquelles il pourrait se trouver en relation à Poudlard _et_ dont il était suffisamment proche _et_ qu'il pourrait rencontrer pour leur prendre un cheveu. Très peu de personnes remplissaient ces deux conditions en fait. En réalité, une seule d'entre elles convenait parfaitement.

Lucius Malefoy.

Il était le meilleur candidat. Il avait des activités à Poudlard – il en était le Directeur ! Il était très proche de Severus, qu'il pourrait venir voir immédiatement si le Maître des Potions le lui demandait, en raison de leur amitié de longue date.

Le problème consistait à obtenir un de ses cheveux. Lucius Malefoy n'était pas idiot. Il connaissait tout du Polynectar. Severus ne pouvait pas décemment lui demander l'un de ses cheveux blonds. C'était là le meilleur moyen de susciter des soupçons – surtout si la requête venait d'un Maître des Potions. Non, pour autant que Lucius était le meilleur choix, encore fallait-il pouvoir obtenir de lui un de ses cheveux. Là résidait toute la difficulté.

Severus ne souhaitait pas pour autant abandonner son idée. Ses tripes lui criaient que c'était là la bonne piste à suivre. _Il doit bien y avoir un moyen._ Il soupira. Puis il se rappela combien Amelia l'avait aidé pour le Diadème de Serdaigle. Il réalisa qu'elle avait une manière de réfléchir à la fois non-conventionnelle et imaginative. Elle était le genre de personne à penser « hors de la boîte ». Il entendait aussi Dumbledore le pressant de travailler en équipe avec elle.

Severus vérifia l'heure à sa montre-gousset. Il devrait bientôt quitter Spinner's End pour passer la nuit au manoir des Prince. La deuxième nuit avec elle. Une fois encore, son esprit dériva vers la jeune sorcière. Le seul détail de ce moment-là passé avec elle, dont il parvenait à se souvenir, avait été quand il s'était réveillé avec elle dans les bras.

* * *

Lorsque Severus entra dans la grande demeure, il entendit du bruit dans le salon. Il s'y rendit directement, s'attendant à y retrouver Amelia. Elle était là, en effet. Elle jetait un sort contre l'armoire qui contenait l'épouvantard qu'il avait négligé de faire disparaître.

_Intéressant._ Severus se demanda qu'elle pouvait être son épouvantard. Il ne fut pas déçu. La porte s'ouvrit et révéla un rat géant avec une main d'argent à la place d'une des pattes de devant. Il portait aussi un visage humain. Un visage qu'il reconnut immédiatement. _Queudver._ L'homme-rat la regardait avec concupiscence, se léchant les lèvres de manière lubrique. Severus observa alors la jeune sorcière. Elle levait sa baguette vers l'épouvantard mais demeura muette. Non pas qu'elle était en train de paniquer et par conséquent incapable de jeter le contre-sort. Elle semblait seulement à la fois fascinée et effrayée par la vision.

Severus décida qu'il n'interviendrait pas. Elle devait faire face à ses propres peurs, toute seule. Il croyait fermement que les gens devaient régler leurs propres problèmes par eux-mêmes – tout comme lui le faisait. Queudver était sa pire frayeur – ce qui ne surprit pas le Maître des Potions. Il se demanda alors comment elle était parvenue à vivre pendant plusieurs mois sous le même toit que Pettigrow, sans craquer. Elle était forte, très forte en fait. Très probablement aussi résiliente qu'il l'était lui-même.

La confrontation dura pendant une autre longue minute. Severus se demanda ce qui empêchait la jeune femme de prendre action. C'était là un sort des plus simples après tout, un sort qu'on apprenait en Troisième Année à Poudlard. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le connaissait.

Elle ne le voyait pas mais lui, si. Elle tremblait un peu. Elle baissa sa baguette, au point que Severus se demanda s'il devait finalement intervenir. Il était prêt à le faire, lorsqu'elle sembla reprendre les rênes de ses émotions et qu'elle leva de nouveau sa baguette.

"_Riddikulus_ !" fit-elle d'une voix faible.

Mais le sort n'avait pas été jeté avec suffisamment de volonté. L'épouvantard conservait toujours son apparence de Queudver. Il devint même de plus en plus menaçant, le sourire lubrique sur le visage se transformant en un rictus malfaisant, ses pattes de devant tendues en avant comme sur le point de la saisir.

"_Riddikulus_..." Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus. "_Rid_... _Riddi_..." Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. De toute évidence, elle n'arrivait pas à invoquer une image amusante de son violeur.

Severus estima que c'était assez. Il s'avança vers elle est jeta le sort d'un ton ferme et fort avant que la forme ne prenne l'apparence de son propre épouvantard. "_RIDDIKULUS_ !" La forme se changea en un ballon dégonflé, avec un gros nez rouge de clown, qui tomba à terre.

Amelia tourna la tête vers lui, à la fois soulagée de le voir et honteuse d'avoir été incapable de jeter un sort aussi simple. "Maître !"

Severus était sur le point de détruire l'épouvantard quand il se ravisa. La créature pourrait s'avérer être une diversion utile pour son projet à Poudlard. Les idées les plus simples étaient parfois les meilleures. D'un mouvement vif de sa baguette, il renvoya l'épouvantard dans l'armoire.

Amelia garda les yeux baissés. Il tourna son attention vers elle. Il vint à elle et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Les yeux de la sorcière s'embuaient de larmes.

"Je suis désolée, Maître ! Je connais le sort... C'est seulement... que..."

"Ne dites rien, Amelia. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte." Il réalisa qu'elle devait toujours guérir du viol dont elle avait été victime. Son épouvantard l'avait clairement montré. "Seuls les imbéciles ignorent ce qu'est la peur."

"Oh, Maître !" Elle laissa échapper une larme, qu'il essuya de son pouce.

"C'est fini." Etrange... D'habitude, les larmes le dérangeaient mais avec Amelia, c'était différent. Il ne se sentait pas gêné. Il accueillit les sentiments de la femme comme une preuve supplémentaire qu'elle lui faisait confiance, au point de se laisser aller devant lui.

Elle se ressaisit et hocha la tête. Elle le regarda et lui sourit même. "Vous êtes si gentil avec moi, Maître." Elle fut surprise par ses propres paroles. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de les prononcer. Elle était surprise d'avoir osé les dire tout haut. A lui.

"Je ne suis pas un homme gentil, Amelia. Vous le savez." Ce disant, il laissa ses doigts glisser le long du cou de la sorcière et rester brièvement sur le collier qu'elle portait encore. Il réprima un tout petit sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce collier était du plus bel effet sur elle.

Elle interpréta son silence comme un indice de ne pas insister. "Je vais aller préparer le dîner."

"Oui, faites." Severus la laissa partir. Il observa sa gracieuse silhouette quitter le salon. Il était néanmoins touché par ses paroles. Personne ne lui jamais parlé ainsi depuis fort longtemps, avec un tel abandon. S'il y avait une seule chose au monde qui pouvait lui toucher le cœur, c'était la confiance. Une confiance sincère.

* * *

Ils mangèrent dans un silence serein. Pourtant, Severus savait qu'il devait lui parler de son plan pour entrer dans Poudlard, voler l'Epée de Gryffondor et en ressortir sans se faire remarquer. Il avait certes un plan mais les idées de la jeune femme pouvaient s'avérer précieuses. Il avait été impressionné par ses suggestions concernant le Diadème de Serdaigle. Elle pourrait avoir d'autres bonnes idées après tout.

A la fin du repas, elle mit leurs couverts dans l'évier et commença la vaisselle, avec l'aide de la magie. Severus, un air amusé sur le visage, constata qu'elle était vraiment habile avec une baguette en main.

"Avez-vous travaillé vos compétences en défense ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, Maître. Je voulais rendre cet endroit un peu plus vivable pour..." _Pour vous et moi. Pour nous. _"Disons que ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour ramoner les âtres avec la magie. De la suie s'est répandue tout autour et il a fallu que je nettoie tout avant de sortir le matelas de la malle. Maintenant, la cheminée a été ramonée. Tout se trouve dans l'étude au fait. Un feu y brûle dans l'âtre, il ne devrait pas y faire trop froid pour cette nuit."

Severus approuva d'un signe de tête. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait fait du bon travail, si elle avait déjà accompli tout cela. "Bien. Mais je veux que vous commenciez demain. Je veux que vous passiez la moitié de la journée à travailler sur les sortilèges de défense décrits dans les livres que j'ai apportés ici, ainsi que sur votre Occlumencie. Le reste du temps, vous pouvez vous adonner à votre frénésie de nettoyage, si le cœur vous en dit."

"Oui, Maître. Je le ferai." Elle avait terminé et elle s'essuya les mains avec un torchon. "Maître... en parlant de sorts... est-ce que vous..." Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, soudainement embarrassée.

"Allez-y, Amelia."

"Est-ce que vous accepteriez de... de m'apprendre comment jeter un Sortilège du Patronus ? Maître ?"

Il l'observa. En fait, il ne fut pas surpris. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rallierait sûrement les Détraqueurs à sa cause. "Oui."

Elle lui décocha un sourire. "Oh, merci beaucoup, Maître."

Le professeur qui habitait toujours dans le cœur de Severus, était ravi de son enthousiasme. Si seulement les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient se montrer aussi motivés en classe que cette jeune femme l'était ! "Mais avant cela, j'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Lorsque vous aurez fini, venez vous asseoir ici."

"J'ai fini, Maître." Amelia s'assit à la table et attendit qu'il parle le premier. Qu'est-ce qui était si important ?

"Vous êtes au courant pour le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore, Amelia."

Elle fit oui de la tête.

"Vous avez deviné que je ne suis pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

"Bien. A présent, vous avez lu ce chapitre à propos des horcrux dans le livre que je vous ai montré auparavant. Avez-vous une quelconque idée de la façon dont ces... objets peuvent être détruits ?"

"Non, Maître." Détruire les horcrux... Cela faisait sens car il n'y avait aucun intérêt à les réunir pour ne pas pouvoir ensuite se débarrasser de la présence maléfique qu'ils abritaient. "Comment... comment pouvons-nous les détruire alors ?" Bien qu'elle devait avouer que la destruction du Diadème de Serdaigle ressemblait plutôt à un sacrilège. Tant de générations de Serdaigles l'avaient recherché. Tant de gens, y compris les Coeurdaigle – qui avaient payé leur quête de leur vie même.

"Je ne le sais pas trop non plus. Sauf qu'une seule substance peut les détruire, pour ce que j'en sais actuellement. Cette substance, c'est le venin de basilic." Une pause. "Quelques années auparavant, un jeune garçon de chez Gryffondor nommé Harry Potter, a réussi à tuer le basilic qui habitait dans une salle située dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Une salle appelée... la Chambre des Secrets. Il y a tué le basilic avec l'aide d'un célèbre objet magique. L'Epée de Godric Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il tua la bête, l'Epée fut imbibée de son venin." Une autre pause. "Connaissez-vous les propriétés des objets fabriqués par les gobelins ?"

"Oui. Mme Coeurdaigle possédait quelques bijoux et un vase précieux fabriqués par les gobelins. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'ils n'avaient jamais besoin d'être nettoyés car ils absorbent seulement ce qui peut les renforcer. Je suppose... que nous pouvons considérer que ce venin de basilic a renforcé l'Epée."

Severus aimait sa capacité à si vite comprendre. Tout comme lui. "Exactement. L'Epée est imbibée de venin de basilic et donc... elle peut détruire les horcrux... désormais."

"Donc, quiconque a des horcrux en leur possession, aura besoin de l'Epée afin de détruire ces... abominations."

"Oui, effectivement. Sauf qu'il y a cependant un petit problème."

Amelia se demanda quand le chemin pour se débarrasser de ces choses serait facile.

"L'Epée de Gryffondor se trouve à Poudlard. Dans le bureau du Directeur, pour être exact." Il voulait la tester un peu, savoir si elle avait suivi son train de pensées. "Je suppose que vous voyez où est le problème maintenant."

"Disons... le château est rempli de gens qui n'auraient pas trop envie de laisser partir l'Epée ?"

"On peut dire les choses ainsi. En fait, le château est rempli de gens qui croient que l'Epée de Gryffondor se trouve toujours dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard." La jeune sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. "L'Epée y est rangée dans une armoire en verre. Mais c'est un faux. La véritable Epée est toujours à Poudlard aussi, mais cachée dans un lieu que seuls le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même connaissons. Elle n'est plus exposée aux regards de tous."

Elle eut un regard franc pour lui. "Et il vous a demandé de vous y rendre pour aller la chercher, n'est-ce pas ?"

Une fois de plus, Severus dut admettre qu'elle saisissait rapidement la situation. Il confirma d'un signe de tête.

"Maître... mais c'est... de la folie ! C'est une mission suicide !" L'inquiétude s'entendait clairement dans sa voix.

"C'est aussi ce que je crois. Cependant, si nous voulons abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen." Il soupira. "A présent, vous comprenez pourquoi je veux que vous perfectionniez votre Occlumencie encore plus."

"Oui. Je le ferai, Maître, je le ferai. Pour votre propre sécurité, je le ferai."

"Et pour la vôtre aussi, Amelia." Il y avait aussi de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. "J'ai besoin de votre aide. Je suis en train de travailler sur un plan pour entrer dans le château. Le fait est que les lieux sont pleins de gens qui ne m'aiment pas trop après..." Il soupira encore. "Après que j'ai assassiné le Professeur Dumbledore l'année dernière."

"Vous voulez parler des autres professeurs ? On ne peut pas les en blâmer, non ? Honnêtement, Maître ?"

"Non, certes." _Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de mon petit arrangement avec Dumbledore. Personne ne sait._ "Ce qui veut dire que je dois éviter à tout prix de les rencontrer. J'ai décidé d'entrer à Poudlard mais pas comme moi-même."

"Le Polynectar ?"

Severus voulait sourire. "Oui. Le Polynectar. Je suis en train d'en préparer en ce moment. Mais le corps professoral n'est pas le seul problème. L'école est dirigé par Lucius Malefoy. Il n'est pas tout le temps là. Donc il a délégué la gestion de la discipline à deux Mangemorts, un frère et une soeur. Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Ces deux-là... ils prennent leur travail très au sérieux, en ce qui concerne la discipline. En aucun cas ils ne doivent savoir que je me suis infiltré dans les lieux. Je n'ai aucune raison d'y être, donc ma présence, si elle est découverte, susciterait tout de suite des soupçons. Des soupçons qui seraient immédiatement rapportés au Seigneur des Ténèbres." Un autre soupir. "Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber en disgrâce."

"De là votre entrée à Poudlard sous l'apparence d'un autre. Logique." Elle semblait réfléchir avec intensité. "Ce qui ne laisse pas beaucoup d'options, Maître. Vous devez y aller soit en tant que membre du personnel, mais ils sont déjà sur place, les probabilités qu'ils puissent vous rencontrer sont assez élevés. Soit vous entrez en tant qu'un autre Mangemort. Pas en tant que ces deux-là, le frère et la soeur." Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Severus se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû être envoyé à Serdaigle après tout. Elle semblait suivre le même train de pensées que lui.

Elle poursuivit. "Quelqu'un proche du Directeur lui-même. Sa femme ou son fils. Ou même..." Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, dans un mouvement très sensuel. Son regard rencontra celui du sorcier. "Ou comme le Directeur lui-même."

"C'est ce que je pense que je devrais faire. Lucius n'est pas toujours au château. Dumbledore a son propre portrait suspendu dans le bureau du Directeur. Il sait quand Lucius est là ou pas. Il peut alors me le faire savoir."

"Mais vous avez besoin d'incarner Mr Malefoy, vous aurez besoin d'obtenir un peu de lui-même. Un cheveu, par exemple. Comment allez-vous procéder pour obtenir cet ingrédient, Maître ?"

"Aucune idée. Mais je crois que je peux susciter l'occasion."

Amelia détourna les yeux pour réfléchir. "Maître, je crois que je peux vous aider sur ce coup-là."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Je pourrais..." Elle l'observa avec attention. "Maître... Je sais ce que Mr Malefoy pense de moi. J'ai pu sentir aussi qu'il ne serait pas contre de... eh bien, pour un sang-pur, c'est là un moyen d'affirmer sa supériorité sur nous autres les nés-moldus, après tout." Une pause. "Ramenez-moi à Spinner's End, Maître. Invitez-le là-bas et laissez-moi seule avec lui. Je vous obtiendrai ce cheveu."

Les lèvres de Severus s'entrouvrirent. "Non. Non, vous ne ferez pas ça ! Vous ne connaissez pas Lucius comme moi. Il vous... obligerait à..." _Vous êtes à moi !_

"A aller jusqu'au bout ?" Elle sourit. "Mais qu'en est-il de ce... ce pacte du sang ? Les cicatrices que vous m'avez faites, Maître, elles vous diront que je suis en danger et vous serez là pour sauver ma peau à temps."

"Je ne peux pas le laisser vous faire ça... poser ses mains sur vous... après ce que vous avez subi avec..."

"Avec Mr Pettigrow ?" Elle soupira profondément. "Maître, vous avez assurément besoin de cet ingrédient. Pour entrer dans Poudlard et prendre l'Epée qui peut aider quiconque en a besoin pour détruire ces abominations que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a créées. J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas d'autres alternatives." Sa voix paraissait plus déterminée que jamais. Elle ressemblait plus du tout à la femme fragile et apeurée qu'elle avait semblé être devant l'épouvantard.

Severus consentit d'un mouvement de la tête. "Très bien, nous procéderons ainsi. Je trouverai une raison d'inviter Lucius à Spinner's End. Vous y serez et vous ferez ce que vous devez faire afin d'obtenir ce dont nous avons besoin. Je ne serai pas loin. J'interviendrai à temps avant que la situation ne dégénère de votre côté. Je vous le promets."

"Et une fois que le Polynectar sera prêt, comment allez-vous faire, Maître ?"

"Aucune idée. Pas encore. Mais je trouverai un moyen. En attendant, si vous avez des idées, ne vous gênez pas pour m'en faire part."

Toutes choses étant égales par ailleurs, Severus était satisfait des idées qu'elle avait proposées. S'ils étaient deux à penser le même plan, cela voulait dire que ce dernier ne devait pas être si mauvais que cela après tout. "Amelia..." Sans réfléchir, il posa une main sur le poignet de la jeune femme, le tenant avec fermeté. "Amelia... merci pour votre aide et votre soutien. Je serai là pour vous."

Elle fut surpris par son geste mais elle ne retira pas son poignet de sa main. Son étreinte était chaleureuse et rassurante. Elle se rappela les paroles de Terence : _Un Serpentard veillera toujours sur toi, s'occupera de toi, te protégera. Toujours._

Elle ne portait plus le pendentif serpent. Pourtant, elle savait intuitivement que le pacte du sang que Severus lui avait imposé la première nuit qu'elle avait passée à Spinner's End, prolongerait la protection que Terence avait placée sur elle, toutes ces années auparavant.

"Mais, Maître, vous l'êtes déjà," répliqua-t-elle avec douceur. "Vous l'êtes."

* * *

**Là encore, un chapitre où l'on voit bien que la connivence entre Severus et Amelia est aussi d'ordre intellectuelle. Ils sont tous les deux dotés d'une intelligence apte à penser "hors des clous" ou comme je le dis dans l'histoire, "hors de la boîte". **

**Là encore - mais je sais, c'est une obsession chez moi, vous commencez à me connaître - j'espère avoir bien respecté le personnage de Severus. Je lui ai donné un petit côté encore plus humain (je n'ai pas dit _tendre_, faut pas exagérer), car je crois que c'est ce qu'il est profondément - humain. Pas tendre. Comme il le dit lui-même, il n'est pas un homme gentil. Mais c'est bien comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ? (Moi oui, en tout cas !)  
**

**Bon, au niveau de l'intrigue, comment est-ce que vous pensez que ça va évoluer ? Votre avis m'intéresse. Et cette mission suicide ? En est-ce bien une, même dictée par la nécessité imposée par les circonstances ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout lu... Qu'est-ce que Amelia va bien trouver comme plan pour piquer un cheveu à ce cher Lucius ? Des idées sur comment va-t-elle s'y prendre ?  
**

**Alors on laisse des commentaires et des opinions, ne vous gênez pas, vous savez bien que j'adore vous lire !  
**


	28. Chapitre 27 Un leurre très Serpentard

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 27 – Un leurre très Serpentard**

Severus avait invité Lucius Mafefoy à Spinner's End. Il avait trouvé une bonne raison pour cette rencontre. Le Mangemort blond avait compris que son ami ne souhaitait pas que ce qu'il avait à lui dire, soit entendu par les autres occupants du Manoir – et surtout pas par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par ailleurs, c'était une bonne excuse pour s'échapper de la demeure. L'atmosphère y était devenue très tendue ces derniers temps...

Lucius Mafefoy n'étais pas un imbécile. Lui aussi avait remarqué que son Maître était devenu de plus en plus instable dans ses réactions. Il avait recommandé à son épouse de ne pas se mêler des affaires des Mangemorts autant que possible, de rester à l'écart et de se concentrer sur la gestion quotidienne de la propriété. Si un quelconque problème devait être soulevé avec Lord Voldemort, elle devait le laisser à sa soeur Bellatrix qui serait plus que ravie de le résoudre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

La consigne était identique pour Drago – sauf qu'il était déjà un Mangemort, contrairement à sa mère. Cependant, et de façon assez surprenante, malgré son échec à la Tour d'Astronomie l'année précédente, il semblait bénéficier d'une certaine indulgence de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en tant que le benjamin de la confrérie. Mais Lucius et Narcissa savaient que la roue pouvait tourner très vite – et pas en leur faveur. Lucius devait admettre que son fils n'avait pas les tripes pour tout cela, mais il avait aussi eu la preuve que le jeune homme était suffisamment habile et rusé pour ne pas s'engager sur des sentiers scabreux.

Mais quand même. Lorsqu'il s'absentait du manoir, Lucius éloignait sa femme et son fils, ou bien il leur enjoignait de rester aussi loin que possible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout comme Severus, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion : Voldemort était fou.

Seul un individu aussi psychotique que lui pouvait rester dans la même pièce que lui. En l'espèce, son antipathique belle-soeur Bellatrix. _Mieux vaut elle que ma Narcissa. Ou mon fils unique._

Il y avait une autre raison pour Lucius de profiter de passer quelques heures à Spinner's End. Non seulement il avait perçu que Severus nourrissait les mêmes soupçons que lui concernant l'état mental du Seigneur des Ténèbres – sans toutefois partager cette réflexion avec lui – mais il y avait aussi la jolie sang-de-bourbe qui vivait là.

Bien sûr, elle était la propriété de Severus, lequel était un Maître très possessif. De toutes façons, il pouvait tenter sa chance. Peut-être que Severus serait bien disposé à partager. Lucius aimait sa femme mais il ne crachait pas de temps à autre sur des relations sexuelles avec une sang-de-bourbe. Ce n'était pas tant du sexe pour le sexe, mais plutôt un moyen d'affirmer sa supériorité sur des gens qu'il considérait être d'un statut inférieur. Le sexe comme un moyen d'humilier l'adversaire. Souiller une femme sang-de-bourbe, c'était souiller tous les sangs-de-bourbe.

* * *

Severus n'avait pas fait part à Amelia de la raison qu'il avait invoquée pour inviter Lucius. Le motif importait peu pour la jeune femme, aussi longtemps que le Mangemort blond venait. Il lui dit seulement quand il était supposé venir. Elle approuva en silence. Il devait venir vers cinq heures de l'après-midi. Plus tôt dans la journée, Amelia passa un temps certain dans la salle de bains, pour prendre soin d'elle-même et choisir les vêtements qu'elle porterait. Elle devait être très attirante pour le reste de son plan. Elle devait aussi choisir ses habits avec soin. Elle devait paraître à la fois pudique et séduisante – une difficile combinaison.

De son côté, Severus connaissait le plan de la jeune sorcière. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout mais elle avait raison. Des gens mouraient tous les jours. D'autres se retrouvaient en prison tous les jours. Lentement mais sûrement, la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne était anéantie. Voldemort devait être arrêté. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était impressionné par le sens des priorités d'Amelia et par son approche pratique de la question, malgré ses propres problèmes.

Pour couronner le tout, Dumbledore avait approuvé l'idée d'Amelia. Severus avait l'impression d'être le seul à se soucier d'elle. Cependant, le vieil homme lui avait expliqué qu'il se souciait d'elle aussi mais que de toutes façons, c'était elle qui avait raison. Ce ne serait pas un gros problème et si le pacte du sang que Severus lui avait imposé fonctionnait, aucun mal ne serait fait.

A cinq heures, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Severus avait fini de revoir les derniers détails avec Amelia. Elle était belle. Elle avait revêtu une longue jupe et une large chemise blanche.

"Je serai dans mon labo, Amelia. Soyez prudente."

"Oui, Maître. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai confiance en vous et en l'enchantement que vous avez placé sur moi," dit-elle tout en lui montrant les cicatrices sur son cou, juste au-dessus du collier qu'elle n'avait cessé de porter depuis l'instant où il l'avait posé sur elle, avant l'orgie au Manoir des Mafefoy. D'un sourire, elle le renvoya au labo. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la lueur blanche de désir qui dansait dans ses yeux sombres, mêlée à l'envie et à la colère. La vue du collier sur le cou de la jeune femme le rendait très possessif aussi.

Severus se devait de garder une main ferme sur ses émotions et ne pas tuer Lucius pour ce qui devait se passer ensuite. Il pouvait avoir besoin de lui ultérieurement et de plus, c'était là un piège conçu par une Serdaigle qui aurait bien mérité d'être envoyée chez Serpentard – en dépit du statut de son sang. Ce plan devrait marcher – et il marcherait.

Amelia se dirigea vers la porte pour accueillir le visiteur. Les yeux gris et froids de Lucius se posèrent sur elle, la jaugeant du regard, elle et son accoutrement. Son expérience des femmes l'informa immédiatement d'un détail qui avait échappé à l'attention de Severus. La jeune sorcière ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, du moins pas de soutien-gorge.

"Où est ton Maître ?"

"Dans son labo de potions, Mr Mafefoy. Il sera un peu en retard, une expérience a pris plus de temps que ce qu'il avait d'abord prévu. Mais veuillez entrer et vous mettre à l'aise." Elle le guida à l'intérieur du salon. "Donnez-moi votre cape, monsieur. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Mon Maître sera là sous peu, je puis vous assurer qu'il n'a pas oublié votre venue."

"Combien de temps il restera dans son labo ?"

Il avait un ton rauque qui montra à Amelia qu'elle pouvait mettre son plan en action. "Il m'a parlé d'un quart d'heure environ, monsieur."

_Quinze minutes ? C'est bien suffisant pour moi mordre dans ce fruit et le goûter_, songea Lucius. "Je crois savoir comment passer ce temps... de manière assez agréable," fit-il doucement. "Viens ici !"

Amelia sut qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Elle prit un air comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit. Lucius se rapprocha d'elle, son regard à la fois menaçant et lubrique. "J'ai dit – viens ici !"

Amelia reconnaissait bien ce regard. Queudver avait eu le même. Elle dut faire appel à toute son énergie pour résister à sa peur. La peur de revivre un cauchemar qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle parvint à maîtriser ses puissantes émotions et se contenta de reculer. Lucius se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Lorsqu'elle eut le dos tout contre les étagères de la bibliothèque, elle se retrouva immobilisée. Il l'attrapa par la taille et commença à se pencher vers elle, pour lui prendre les lèvres. Elle tourna le visage et sentit son baiser atterrir dans son cou.

"Je veux plus," murmura-t-il. "Je veux tirer un coup rapide avec une jolie sang-de-bourbe comme toi. Tu le mérites !"

"Non ! Mon Maître... il ne sera pas content de savoir..."

"De savoir quoi ? Que tu as essayé de me séduire ?" ricana-t-il. "Soit tu me laisses faire et ça restera un secret entre toi et moi. Severus n'en saura rien et tu ne seras pas punie pour ça. Soit tu cries et je lui dirai que tu m'as _supplié_ de coucher avec moi." Il lui saisit la chemise par le col et la déchira, pour découvrir le torse de la jeune femme. Il sourit avec concupiscence. En effet, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. "Pas de soutien-gorge ? On dirait bien que tu supplies qu'on couche avec toi. Severus n'est pas assez bon pour toi ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas un amant aussi bon que ça. Je vais te montrer alors !"

Amelia ne cria pas. Elle se contenta d'implorer. "Monsieur... je vous en prie... non... je ne veux pas... je vous en supplie !"

"Tu dis non mais en fait, tu veux dire oui, espèce de petite allumeuse !" Ce disant, Lucius glissa une mains sous sa jupe, jusqu'à la hanche. "Et pas de culotte non plus. Tu veux vraiment que je te baise !"

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je dois rester... disponible... pour les désirs de mon Maître !"

Lucius éclata d'un rire sinistre. Il tenta d'imaginer l'austère et prude Maître des Potions en train de coucher à la sauvette avec la jeune sorcière, sur la table de la cuisine ou dans les escaliers. Ou encore dans son labo. Bien qu'il eut entendu Queudver, à son retour au Manoir, raconter des histoires à propos de Severus qui avait l'habitude de coucher avec elle le matin, juste avant de se mettre au travail...

"Tu es une sang-de-bourbe. Tu dois être prête pour le désir de tes supérieurs ! Ce qui m'inclut, moi !" Il a poussa plus fort contre le mur. "Tu peux le sentir, combien j'ai besoin de toi ?" Elle le pouvait, effectivement. Il bandait dans son pantalon. "Laisse-moi me soulager en toi..."

"Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !" protesta-t-elle. La panique commençait à monter en elle et menaçait de la submerger. Elle reprit le contrôle de sa peur en se rappelant pourquoi il arrivait tout cela. Que c'était là son plan. Avant que Lucius ne puisse aller plus loin, elle lui attrapa les cheveux par une main, qu'elle tira de toutes ses forces. Lucius cria. La réponse du sorcier ne fut pas longue à venir : il la gifla au visage.

"Queudver m'a raconté qu'il t'avait eue dans le passé. Et qu'avec Severus... tu dois y être habituée, à ce que les hommes se soulagent en toi...même sans ton consentement !" Ses paroles, l'évocation de l'homme qui l'avait violée, envoya la jeune femme dans les affres de la panique, une panique qu'elle ne serait plus en mesure de maîtriser. Elle ferma les yeux, non plus pour ne plus voir ce visage, mais un autre qui surgissait du passé, juste devant ses yeux.

Lucius la gifla une autre fois, en espérant qu'elle lui cède finalement. "Les gens comme toi ne sont tout juste bons qu'à nous servir... de n'importe quelle manière... n'importe quand... comme ça !"

Amelia sentit qu'il était en train de se défaire de sa ceinture. Elle hurla mais il mit un poing brutal sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle ferma les yeux et se prépara, espérant que Severus viendrait bientôt. Très bientôt. Elle refusait de croire que l'enchantement du pacte du sang ne marche pas. Il devait marcher. Tout son plan reposait dessus.

_Maître... Maître... _commença-t-elle à appeler dans sa tête. _Severus ! Severus !_

* * *

Dans son labo, à la cave, Severus faisait les cent pas. Il était attentif à n'importe quel signe que l'enchantement du pacte du sang lui enverrait. En fait, il avait déjà une idée plus ou moins précise de la façon dont il serait averti. Au Manoir des Mafefoy, il avait ressenti une chaleur dans son corps. Il voulait intervenir maintenant mais en même temps, sa raison lui dictait qu'il devait laisser à Amelia suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle puisse avoir un cheveu de Lucius.

Puis il perçut la sensation. C'était comme un appel, sauf qu'aucun son ne pouvait se faire entendre. C'était dans sa tête. _Maître... Maître... Severus ! Severus !_ Il fut surpris de l'usage de son prénom. L'instant d'après, il le ressentit dans son corps. C'était comme une ruée. Comme la vague de la marée qui submergea son âme. Son sang bouillonnait d'une chaleur intense. Un feu courait dans ses veines.

_Donc c'est cette sensation, quand il y a un vrai danger._ C'était bien plus fort que lorsqu'il lui avait fait du mal au Manoir des Mafefoy. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait blessée, et à ce moment-là, elle n'était pas vraiment en danger, tandis qu'à présent, c'était bien différent.

Severus remonta au rez-de-chaussée immédiatement, baguette à la main. Il s'attendait au pire. Il ne fut pas tout à fait déçu. Il trouva Lucius serrant Amelia tout contre les étagère dans le salon, le haut du corps de la jeune femme dénudé, la main de son frère Mangemort sous la jupe, son autre main sur la bouche d'Amelia. Lucius avait aussi emprisonné ses poignets dans des liens magiques, au-dessus de sa tête.

Cette scène avait quelque chose de terriblement attirant – qui fit bander Severus dans son pantalon. Il voulait être à la place de Lucius, à cet instant précis. Il reprit le contrôle de ses propres émotions. "Alors, Lucius, on s'amuse bien ?" demanda-t-il avec un ricanement froid.

Lucius fut surpris. Il relâcha Amelia sur-le-champ et cafouilla en tentant de rajuster son pantalon et ses robes. Cependant, son visage avait repris son habituelle expression de froideur. Sans rougir. Sans honte. "Severus, je suis désolé mais elle s'est jetée sur moi !"

La bouche d'Amelia s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit – elle était bien trop choquée par l'énorme mensonge.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin en effet d'un bon coup de queue. Alors j'ai pensé..."

"... que tu pouvais te dévouer ?" acheva froidement Severus. Il savait bien que c'était là un mensonge éhonté. Néanmoins, ces paroles lui fournirent la solution pour mettre fin à cette délicate situation. "Bien évidemment." Puis il se dirigea vers Amelia et la saisit par le bras. "Espèce de petite garce ! Je ne te suffis donc pas, hein ? Tu as presque besoin de sauter sur _mon meilleur ami_ pour pouvoir obtenir ce que tu veux et satisfaire tes appétits lubriques ?" Son ton était à la fois calme et sarcastique, cependant il demeurait dangereux.

"Mais Maître... ce n'est pas vrai !"

"Je m'en moque ! Va dans ma chambre ! Tout de suite ! J'ai une importante discussion à avoir avec Mr Mafefoy ici présent et après..." Sa voix douce avait pris une connotation plus menaçante. "Après, je déciderai quelle punition te donner pour cette offense envers lui et envers moi." Il ricana. "Puisque c'est là ce que tu veux... Je finirai ce que Mr Mafefoy a commencé," fit-il à voix basse, d'un ton grondant qui n'annonçait rien de plaisant.

A présent, Amelia était réellement effrayée. Elle ne savait pas s'il bluffait ou non. Ses paroles avaient l'air horriblement sincère et son attitude était véritablement celle d'un homme furieux. D'un mouvement de la tête, il lui fit signe de quitter le salon immédiatement. Amelia renifla et rassembla sa chemise autour d'elle pour cacher sa poitrine. Elle quitta les lieux à la hâte, la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes et sa détresse, ses poings serrés de colère devant une telle injustice. Les deux hommes l'entendirent sangloter bruyamment alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

Entre temps, Lucius avait rajusté ses vêtements et il était redevenu lui-même. Il était content de voir que l'essentiel de la colère de Severus retomberait sur la jeune sorcière – et non sur lui, alors qu'il était entièrement responsable de toute la situation. Mais il s'en moquait. Elle n'était rien qu'une esclave sang-de-bourbe après tout.

"Je suis désolé, Severus. Je ne voulais pas... user d'elle. Vraiment. Mais tu devrais faire attention. Elle a du tempérament. Je suppose qu'au lit, c'est un vrai volcan ?"

Severus se demanda jusqu'où Amelia avait pu aller pour susciter un tel commentaire et si elle avait pu prendre un cheveu de Lucius. "C'est le cas. Mais tu me connais. Il n'y a rien qu'un Dominant ne puisse maîtriser."

Lucius haussa les épaules. "Certes. Peut-être qu'elle voulait un peu de changement. Un blond à la place d'un brun. Qui peut le savoir, avec les sorcières ?"

Severus approuva de la tête. "Oui, qui le sait. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera punie en conséquence. Non pas que je remette en question le charme légendaire des Mafefoy. Mais elle doit apprendre qui est son Maître et comment se comporter. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas à l'avenir. Elle est à moi et à moi seul." Il invita son frère Mangemort à s'asseoir. S'il y avait un quelconque double sens dans ses paroles, il fut totalement perdu pour Lucius.

Lucius accepta et s'assit sur le canapé. "Alors, Severus, que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

Severus sortit un morceau de parchemin de la poche de sa redingote, qu'il tendit à Lucius. "Monsieur le Directeur, je veux retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Voici ma candidature."

Lucius la prit mais ses yeux gris restèrent posés sur Severus. "Et dis-moi, Severus, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux retourner à Poudlard ?"

"Je pense que la position du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera définitivement assurée avant cet été. Donc, je suppose qu'il aura moins besoin de mes services en tant que Maître des Potions – même si je serai honoré de lui préparer des potions s'il en a encore besoin, bien évidemment. Je veux postuler pour le poste de professeur de DCFM."

Lucius sourit. "Tu cours encore après ce poste, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je crois que je suis parfaitement qualifié pour."

"Mais d'autres le sont aussi."

"Tu parles d'Amycus Carrow ? J'ai entendu dire qu'à part l'Endoloris, il ne sait pas grand chose. Je pourrais tellement apporter plus à Poudlard en ce qui concerne l'enseignement de la Magie Noire. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déjà exercé à ce poste pendant un an, l'année dernière ?"

Lucius rit. "Non, c'est inutile. Tu as raison, Amycus est très bon question discipline. Mais il n'est pas aussi expérimenté que toi pour enseigner."

"Tu peux toujours le garder pour maintenir la discipline. S'il est si bon que ça dans ce domaine, eh bien, il est alors un véritable atout pour _ton_ école, Lucius."

Lucius se sentit gonfler d'orgueil à entendre dire que Poudlard était _son_ école. "Oh, oui, indubitablement. Tu en as déjà parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

C'était là le problème. Severus avait utilisé son désir bien connu d'obtenir le poste de professeur de DCFM, qu'il avait convoité durant des années, pour inviter Lucius. S'il l'obtenait, tant mieux. Cependant, il ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Il espérait ardemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait déchu et abattu avant l'été. Il devait faire attention à la façon dont il s'exprimait.

"J'ai pensé que je passerais par le processus habituel, plutôt que de tirer des ficelles de par ma position au sein du Premier Cercle. Je veux ce poste grâce à mon propre mérite et mes compétences, Lucius. De plus... je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait être nommé comme le prochain Président du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Ce serait la chose la plus logique à faire."

"J'y avais songé aussi. Je voulais lui suggérer cette position, ainsi que la levée de la malédiction qu'il avait imposé sur cette place d'enseignant. Ca n'apportera rien de bon d'avoir un tel roulement dans un poste d'enseignant aussi important que celui-là. Bien entendu, une fois que son pouvoir sera fermement établi." Une pause. "Parce que tu es bien conscient que si tu es le prochain professeur de DCFM, tu ne dureras qu'une année, à moins que la malédiction ne soit levée."

"Bien sûr que oui. Mais je compte sur toi pour parler de cette situation au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Le visage de Lucius pâlit. Il ne souhaitait plus parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il gardait ses contacts avec Voldemort au minimum – sa résidence chez lui, au manoir, ainsi que les affaires de Poudlard, si nécessaire. Le Maître des Potions le savait et il en avait profité pour en tirer avantage à ses propres fins. "Ecoute, Severus, voici ce que je suggère. Je garde ta candidature dans mon bureau à Poudlard. Mais je crois que notre Maître a d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Une fois que nous aurons remporté la guerre contre Potter et sa clique, une fois que le Ministère de la Magie sera à nous..."

"Le Ministère est déjà à nous, Lucius."

"Je sais, je sais ! Mais une fois que tout cela sera officiellement investi entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors je pense qu'il sera temps de passer à ce type de questions organisationnelles." Lucius espérait que Voldemort serait en de bien meilleures dispositions à ce moment-là, une fois que la pression de la bataille aurait disparu. "Reste assuré que j'appuierai ta candidature de tout mon poids. Tu es en effet un très bon candidat pour ce poste, un véritable expert en Magie Noire et un enseignant aguerri. Dernier détail et pas des moindres, tu es l'un des nôtres. Je serais ravi de te compter au sein de mon équipe."

C'était là tout ce que Severus voulait. "Merci beaucoup, Lucius. Tu es un véritable ami. On fait comme ça, pas de problème. Et si tu le souhaites, j'irai avec toi présenter ces... questions organisationnelles... à notre Maître."_ Je te suis redevable et tu m'es redevable. Le jeu habituel._

Severus prit un verre avec son invité avant de le raccompagner à la porte. Ils se séparèrent amicalement, se promettant l'un l'autre de ne rien dire de leurs plans au sujet de la candidature de Severus au poste de professeur de DCFM. Leur réunion n'avait pas duré plus d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Une fois que le Mangemort blond fut dehors, Severus ferma la porte et tourna les yeux vers l'escalier. Maintenant, il devait aller voir Amelia.

* * *

**Lucius dans sa splendeur de Mangemort... tel qu'égal à lui-même. Enfin, j'espère. J'espère avoir respecté son personnage d'un bout à l'autre. **

**Je me suis bien amusée aussi à écrire l'interaction entre Lucius et Severus, je pouvais les entendre dialoguer dans ma tête. Surtout le ton de Lucius, le même que celui qu'il adopte dans le film _L'Ordre du Phénix_ (en VO bien sûr, Jason Isaacs a une belle voix aussi et il joue super bien - il est Lucius Malefoy), quand il essaie de persuader Harry de lui remettre la prophétie - le ton du gars faussement compréhensif, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

**Bon, sinon, je dois m'avouer pas contente du tout après vous autres, chers lecteurs. DEUX commentaires seulement pour chacun des deux derniers chapitres ! Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que cette histoire vous déplaise - le compteur des visites affiche le même nombre de lecteurs à chaque publication (eh oui, FanFiction fournit ce genre de statistiques).**

**Alors, face à ma régularité à publier cette histoire, on laisse des commentaires, même s'ils sont courts. Je ne vous demande pas une dissertation. Quoique... il ne faut pas non plus vous gêner si vous voulez laisser une dissertation en guise de commentaire. Ca ne m'empêchera pas de vous répondre par PM si vous commentez via votre compte.**

**A moins que je doive vous menacer tous de vous ensorceler pour que vous laissiez des commentaires ? Je connais un Mangemort qui fait ça très bien ! Le héros de cette histoire en personne...**


	29. Chapitre 28 La brûlure du sang

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 28 – La brûlure du sang **

La jeune sorcière s'était jetée sur le lit, en sanglotant toujours. Elle ferma les yeux et pleura pendant de longues minutes, libérant toute la tension qu'elle avait ressentie ces quelques dernières minutes. Cela avait été horrible. Cet homme était différent de Queudver – il était même le contraire, car Lucius Malefoy était un bel homme, grand et mince, comparé à un Peter Pettigrow, laid, petit et râblé. Mais il y avait dans ses yeux ce qui s'apparentait au regard lubrique qui la poursuivrait pour le restant de ses jours. Lui aussi s'était montré brutal. Les joues de la jeune femme brûlaient toujours des gifles qu'il lui avait données. Elle n'osait pas penser à ce que aurait pu se passer ensuite, si Severus n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Tout ceci la renvoya à l'époque où Severus se comportait de manière similaire avec elle. Même si elle avait fini par comprendre que cela faisait partie intégrale d'une comédie jouée devant Queudver et destinée à le duper, sur le moment, cela avait été carrément pénible et effrayant.

Severus... A son sujet, était-il vraiment sincère dans ses menaces proférées quelques minutes auparavant ? Amelia avait l'impression qu'il l'avait été. Ou alors il était de plein droit un acteur formidable. Au moins, l'enchantement du pacte du sang avait fonctionné. Il s'était pointé avec un timing parfait. Pourtant, elle avait désormais peur de ses réactions. Elle savait combien possessif il était. Il avait eu l'air authentiquement outragé par la vue de Lucius Malefoy sur le point d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec elle.

_Comme si j'avais voulu tout ça..._ Amelia songea à son amant perdu. _Oh Terence !_ Le souvenir du bien-aimé défunt la fit sangloter encore plus. _Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tuée avec toi, pour commencer ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été tuée avec les Coeurdaigle ? Pourquoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas tuée au lieu de me donner à..._ Elle sanglota et se lamenta encore plus bruyamment. _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte en accouchant ?_

Elle connaissait la réponse. Le charme de protection que Terence avait placé sur elle avait bien marché et apparemment, malgré qu'elle ait donné le pendentif serpent à sa petite Eileen, il était toujours efficace d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un Serpentard veillerait toujours sur elle, la protégerait, ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Même quelqu'un d'aussi impitoyable que Voldemort. Ou que Lucius Malefoy.

Il avait fallu un Gryffondor pour lui nuire véritablement. Peter Pettigrow.

Ses sanglots se dissipèrent peu à peu. Lorsque Severus entra dans la chambre, il la trouva couchée sur le lit, le visage toujours ruisselant de larmes, même si elle ne pleurait plus.

"Amelia..." fit-il doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. "Comment allez-vous ?"

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il insista. "Amelia, dites-moi, est-ce qu'il... vous a fait mal ?" Il remarqua que tout le corps de la sorcière était tendu, comme sur le point de se briser.

Elle leva le regard vers lui, les yeux rougis par les larmes, et elle commença à trembler. Il était là et la frayeur revint en elle immédiatement. Que lui ferait-il maintenant ?

Severus le perçut d'une certaine façon. Il devait la rassurer. Il n'était pas très doué pour gérer les émotions d'autrui. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira imperceptiblement. "Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, Amelia. Tout ceci... n'était qu'une comédie, vous comprenez ? Je devais le faire. Me montrer injuste envers vous. Tout autre comportement aurait paru suspect. Lucius Malefoy est loin d'être un crétin."

Ses paroles semblèrent avoir pénétré l'esprit de la jeune femme, enfin. Elle ferma les yeux, le temps pour elle d'en saisir le sens et de les laisser la réconforter. Elle ne répondit rien mais bougea une seule partie de son corps. Elle ouvrit le poing. Severus le vit et comprit immédiatement.

Quelques cheveux blonds se trouvaient au creux de la paume de sa main.

"Oh, Amelia..." dit-il dans un souffre. Elle avait réussi.

Severus fit apparaître du néant une petite fiole, dans laquelle il mit les cheveux qu'elle avait obtenus. Une vague d'admiration s'éleva des profondeurs de l'âme du Maître des Potions. Une fois qu'il en eut terminé avec les cheveux, il posa la fiole sur la table à côté et la prit entre ses bras. "C'est fini, Amelia... c'est fini... vous avez été admirable..." Il la berça tout contre lui pendant de longues secondes.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il agissait seulement par instinct. Sa main caressait même le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait dû être giflée là, car ses joues étaient rouges. Il jeta un charme de guérison à cet endroit. Amelia ouvrit des yeux mi-clos et eut un regard de gratitude pour lui. "Maître... merci... beaucoup..." fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Sa propre main vint toucher le visage de l'homme, pour le caresser. "Maître..."

C'en fut trop pour Severus. Il abolit la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes. Puis il sentit les lèvres de la sorcière remuer contre les siennes. Il rompit le contact, au grand étonnement d'Amélia.

"Maître... pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté ?"

Amelia lut dans le regard du sorcier qu'il ne comprenait pas sa question. Les paroles suivantes de Severus le lui confirmèrent. "Je croyais que... vous n'aimiez pas ça."

Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse et une fois de plus, ses doigts caressèrent la joue de l'homme. "Non, au contraire... j'ai aimé. Beaucoup."

Cette fois, ce fut Amelia qui se redressa pour prendre ses lèvres. Il fut surpris par ce contact et le rompit à nouveau, comme s'il était réticent à continuer. "Je suis désolée, Maître. Je..." Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots face à son comportement, elle baissa les yeux. "Veuillez m'excuser, Maître." Elle voulait s'éloigner de ses bras mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle s'y sentait bien, protégée et abritée.

"Amelia..." dit Severus après de longues secondes. "Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça..."

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. "Ca fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas été embrassé ?" Elle sourit avec douceur. "Pas de problème, Maître. C'est pareil pour moi. Je crois que ça nous met à égalité." Elle caressa la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis le bout de ses doigts touchèrent les lèvres du sorcier, comme fascinés par leur forme et leur texture. A le regarder de si près, elle remarqua qu'il avait une jolie bouche, avec un beau dessin. Une lèvre supérieure fine, tandis que sa lèvre inférieure était plus pleine.

Amelia posa une main sur le cou de l'homme pour l'attirer vers elle. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec douceur pendant de longues secondes. Severus resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle ne protesta pas et il la garda ainsi, tout contre lui.

A un moment, Amelia voulut approfondir le baiser. Sa langue s'inséra entre les dents de l'homme, pour lui attraper la sienne. Mais là encore, Severus rompit le baiser. Elle le fixa du regard. Elle ne savait pas utiliser la Légilimencie, pourtant elle lisait dans ses yeux combien il était gêné.

"Vous n'avez jamais été beaucoup embrassé avant, Maître." C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

"Non. Pas trop, en effet," confessa-t-il dans un souffle. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler s'il avait jamais été embrassé ainsi. Si cela avait été le cas, ce se serait passé il y avait fort longtemps. Lily ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Oh, il y avait bien les accolades amicales occasionnelles qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Mais cela avait été tout.

Amelia lui sourit. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître. Laissez-moi faire. C'est très... agréable," murmura-t-elle. Elle lui caressa la joue encore, dans un geste réconfortant. Une fois de plus, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent l'une l'autre. Bientôt, la langue de la jeune femme se fraya un chemin vers celle de l'homme et la captura. Ce ne fut qu'une touche légère, extrémité contre extrémité, mais après quelques secondes passées ainsi, Amelia approfondit le contact encore plus et ils furent rapidement pris dans une étreinte qui les mit hors d'haleine après de longues, longues secondes passées à s'embrasser comme le feraient deux amants.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Amelia lui sourit. "Vous avez aimé, Maître ?"

Les lèvres de Severus se courbèrent légèrement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire non plus. "Oui, bien sûr, Amelia," répondit-il doucement. Il lui caressa le visage, déplaçant de côté une boucle des cheveux de la jeune sorcière. "Puis-je... ?"

"M'embrasser encore ?" acheva-t-elle pour lui. "Mais oui !" Elle lui décocha un large sourire, pour lui montrer que non seulement elle y consentait, mais aussi qu'elle appréciait beaucoup ce contact si proche avec lui.

Severus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue trouva la sienne, timidement, et une fois de plus, ils s'embrassèrent avec une tendre passion. Amelia était surprise de voir combien il pouvait se montrer doux dans une situation aussi intime. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi, lui le Mage Noir, le revêche Maître des Potions et le froid Professeur qu'il était.

Soudain, ce fut comme si un barrage avait cédé. Le flot de la passion et du désir de Severus le submergea. Ils étaient toujours sur le lit et il roula sur elle. Mais elle ne se rebella pas, elle se contenta de continuer à l'embrasser avec délice, ses mains nouées autour du cou et des épaules de l'homme. De temps à autre, un petit gémissement d'appréciation se faisait entendre d'elle – ce qui plut énormément à Severus. De la sorte, il savait qu'il agissait bien, ce qui le rassura dans son aptitude toute nouvelle à embrasser.

Mais il sentit rapidement qu'il en voulait plus. Dans un éclair, tout ce qu'il avait vu d'elle lui revint à l'esprit. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux auparavant. De la nuit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lui avait donnée, aux moments où il l'avait aidée à tirer son lait. Quand ils partageaient tous les deux le même lit, quand il l'avait serrée tout contre lui pour la protéger au Ministère de la Magie. De sa violence physique envers elle, aux soins qu'elle lui avait prodigués et ses doigts de femme sur sa peau. De sa chair d'homme qui se durcissait à cause d'un contact prolongé entre eux, à la soumission dont faisait preuve la jeune femme – tout ceci contribua à alimenter son désir d'elle. Il bandait et il avait besoin de se soulager. Son corps était en feu, ainsi que son âme, tout à fait comme auparavant, lorsqu'il avait senti son sang brûler dans ses veines, par le pacte du sang.

"Je vous veux, Amelia..." murmura-t-il dans le cou de la sorcière, en l'embrassant là où il l'avait mordue.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et se regardèrent. Cette fois, Severus pouvoir lire l'appréhension dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Mais de la confiance aussi. "Maître... je suis... terrifiée..."

Sa vulnérabilité le toucha profondément. "Ca fait deux avec moi, Amelia. Je..." _Je serai maladroit._

Elle perçut que s'il n'avait pas été beaucoup embrassé, il se pouvait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup fait l'amour non plus. Elle posa un doigt sur la bouche de l'homme. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître. Nous prendrons notre temps." Elle baissa les yeux. Elle l'avait déjà fait avant. Mais elle avait été violée aussi. "J'ai confiance en vous, Maître." _Serez-vous doux avec moi__ ? _

C'était tout ce que Severus avait besoin d'entendre. Il lui caressa le visage. Ses doigts descendirent le long du cou, et s'arrêtèrent sur le collier – son collier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle et désirable. Une vague de possessivité le submergea. Puis ses mains descendirent vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Là, il l'aida à enlever sa chemise. Elle était nue dessous. Tout comme Lucius s'était posé la question, il se demanda si elle était nue aussi sous sa jupe.

De son côté, Amelia commença à déboutonner sa redingote. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il l'enleva, ainsi que le gilet qu'il portait dessous. _Toutes ces épaisseurs de vêtements..._ songea-t-elle. Mais elle l'avait déjà vu à moitié dénudé, quand elle l'avait soigné après sa dernière visite au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, cette fois, après qu'elle a ouvert sa chemise, il lui fit signe qu'il la garderait sur le dos. Amelia était bien consciente qu'il était pudique et elle n'insista pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer combien Severus avait honte de la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il portait sur sa chair, au point qu'il voulait la cacher sous plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements. Même lui évitait de regarder ce douloureux rappel de sa folie de jeunesse. L'une des plus terribles erreurs qu'il avait jamais commises dans sa vie.

Contrairement à Lucius, Severus n'avait pas osé aventurer ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune sorcière. Elle avait perçu combien il était soudainement devenu timide. Ou bien était-ce seulement du soin et de l'attention, de la part d'un homme suffisamment prévenant pour prendre en considération le fait qu'elle avait été violée et qu'elle ne devait pas être bousculée ? Un homme qui manifestement préférait la laisser faire, la laisser suivre son rythme.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit. Severus tourna son attention vers ses propres chaussures qu'il enleva. Amelia profita de ce moment pour enlever sa jupe, pendant qu'il avait ses yeux ailleurs. Elle le voulait aussi mais elle avait peur. Queudver lui avait enlevé ses habits avec brutalité et l'aide de la magie. Cette fois, ce serait elle qui les enlèverait.

Lorsque Severus se tourna de nouveau vers elle, il fut surpris par la nudité intégrale de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Elle était une vraie beauté, bien plus qu'il aurait imaginé. Même s'il l'avait aidée à accoucher, il n'avait rien vue d'elle en dessous de la taille. Une émotion puissante submergea son âme.

Des seins généreux, une taille fine, ça, il l'avait déjà vu. Mais des hanches larges, des cuisses rondes, un ventre qui paraissait confortable... Severus prit le temps de la regarder et il la désira encore plus, tandis qu'en même temps, il l'imagina être violée. Elle était semblable à une fleur délicate, une poupée de porcelaine, qui devait être maniée avec soin et attention. _Serai-je capable de faire ça ?_

Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'était encore de le faire. Maintenant.

"Maître..." murmura Amelia tout en tendant la main vers lui dans un geste d'invite.

Severus la prit dans la sienne et en quelques secondes, il fut couché sur elle. Il se rappela leur tout premier contact, dans cette même chambre, sur ce même lit, la nuit où il avait fait semblant de la violer pour ne pas susciter les soupçons de Queudver. Il ne l'avait pas du tout touchée. Il s'était contenté de la gifler et de la mordre dans le cou. Le pacte du sang. _Tu m'appartiens._

Mais à présent, ce n'était pas la conduite qu'il allait tenir. Il se comporterait comme un amant. Son amant. Il l'embrassa encore, toujours un peu maladroitement mais cela ne la gênait pas. Il était tendre dans sa maladresse et elle appréciait énormément.

"Vous êtes mienne, Amelia," dit Severus d'un ton rauque après s'être arrêté de l'embrasser.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui prit la main dans la sienne. Elle la posa sur sa poitrine. Le contact fut électrisant – pour tous les deux. "Maître..." On eut dit une supplique. "Oui... je suis à vous... Maître..." Elle était étonnée de ses propres paroles. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait être capable de les prononcer à nouveau, à un autre homme. Il y avait eu la mort de Terence, puis le viol. Elle avait été encore plus étonnée de dire ces paroles à _cet_ homme. Severus Rogue était un Mangemort. Il était l'ennemi. Il était supposé mépriser les gens de sa naissance. Il était supposé la traiter comme un elfe de maison et même pire encore. Il était supposé user d'elle comme d'une esclave, pour satisfaire ses propres fins.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ou bien cela n'avait été qu'une comédie.

"Oh, Amelia..." murmura-t-il avant de se séparer d'elle. Il était assis sur ses talons, entre les jambes de la jeune femme, à ouvrir son pantalon, son regard toujours fixé sur le sien. Il sortit son sexe. Il était dur à présent, c'en était douloureux. Il avait besoin de la prendre. Il sentit la ruée du désir le submerger, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et la blesser. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle, s'appuyant sur ses propres mains, lui embrassant la mâchoire, puis dans le cou et sur le collier. "Amelia..."

Severus sentit son membre toucher la peau de la jeune femme, son ventre, avant de reposer sur son sexe. C'était délicieux – insupportablement délicieux. La sensation lui envoya un coup dans tout le corps. Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps. "Aaaah... Amelia... Aaaah..." grogna-t-il avant de laisser sa semence s'échapper sur le ventre de la sorcière, dans un orgasme que sa main ne lui avait jamais procuré auparavant.

Il avait l'air d'avoir commis un _faux-pas _majeur. Il se sentit mortifié par son échec et il détourna les yeux d'elle. _En voilà un amant ! Pas même capable de la satisfaire de manière correcte._

Amelia comprit tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'assit dans le lit et d'un élégant mouvement de la main, elle invoqua _Récurvite_ pour faire disparaître le résultat de son désir. Puis elle tourna son attention vers lui. Elle lui prit le menton entre les doigts pour l'obliger à la regarder. Il donnait l'impression de se sentir honteux.

"Maître... ce n'est pas un problème. Ca arrive parfois... lorsque le désir est très, très puissant. Rien que de très normal. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

Il la fixa du regard, une question muette dans ses yeux sombres, à laquelle elle répondit par un doux sourire. "Vous en êtes... sûre ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant, allongez-vous ici et détendez-vous. Il n'y a rien de grave et il n'y a pas de mal à éprouver un désir intense. Au contraire."

Severus fit ce qu'elle lui dit. C'était l'expérience qui parlait. Après tout, c'était elle qui savait, de son point de vue à lui. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle avait raison, cette sensation avait été particulièrement violente et inattendue. Et pourtant, profondément agréable. "Je suis... eh bien... Amelia... je ne suis pas arrivé à... vous satisfaire... correctement," parvint-il à dire après quelques minutes passées en silence. La jeune sorcière avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Severus.

Elle se hissa sur ses bras pour mieux le regarder. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. "Maître... ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne serez pas capable de me satisfaire plus tard."

Il l'observa, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. "Parce que... vous serez d'accord pour le refaire ? Avec moi ?"

Elle lui sourit. Il était si loin de l'homme habituellement si sûr de lui-même. "Mais bien sûr que oui." Il y avait une vulnérabilité en lui qui l'interrogea. Mais son train de pensées avait dû rater une étape ou deux car elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme tel que lui, si confiant en ses pouvoirs, à la magie si puissante, pouvait manquer tant de confiance en soi au lit quand il s'agissait d'y faire l'amour. Il n'était certainement pas homosexuel car il appréciait avoir une activité sexuelle avec elle. Le problème n'était donc pas là. Amelia décida de laisser la question de côté pour le moment. S'il voulait parler, il le ferait quand il serait prêt.

Elle se pencha vers lui et commença à lui caresser le visage. Elle finit par l'embrasser à nouveau. Il la laissa faire, appréciant son initiative, rassuré qu'elle ne tenait pas compte de ses précédentes défaillances. A un moment, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au corps de l'homme. "Maître... vous êtes prêt ?"

"Prêt ?"

"Je veux dire... Vous voulez continuer ? Avec moi ?" Amelia était étonnée de sa propre audace. Elle se sentait à présent excitée sexuellement. Tout ce désir contenu qu'elle avait éprouvé progressivement avec lui, à cause de lui, ce désir voulait maintenant trouver un exutoire. Elle accueillit cette sensation avec joie. La peur de l'homme induite par le viol s'éloignait.

Severus se hissa sur les coudes. "Vous le voulez vraiment ? Avec moi ?"

"Oui, Maître." Ses hésitations ne correspondaient pas au désir manifeste qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais elle se retint de demander ce qu'il se passait, de crainte que cela puisse briser la magie à l'oeuvre entre eux. Elle avait peur qu'il se replie sur lui-même, Amelia prit une autre initiative : elle le chevaucha et commença à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Severus fut surpris mais il devait admettre que l'initiative de la jeune femme était la bienvenue. Il sentit qu'elle lui prenait les deux mains pour les poser sur ses hanches. Il pouvait aussi sentir le sexe féminin entrer en contact avec son membre. La sensation fut différente cette fois : cette partie du corps de la femme qui à présent se frottait sur son propre sexe, était chaude et même humide. Il gémit dans leur baiser. C'était définitivement délicieux. Une sensation débordante.

Amelia bougea un peu pour qu'il la pénètre. Mais le côté dominant de Severus prit le pas dans son esprit. Il la saisit par la taille et roula sur elle. Cette fois, il irait jusqu'au bout, comme il le faudrait, comme un véritable amant le ferait. Elle avait été surprise mais le laissa faire. S'il se sentait plus sûr de lui ainsi, pourquoi pas.

Une des mains de Severus se perdit entre les cuisses de sa partenaire, où il tâtonna maladroitement pour se positionner. Amelia ferma les yeux, à la fois savourant d'avance la sensation à venir, et appréhendant l'instant où il la prendrait. Elle espéra seulement qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal. Elle lutta contre sa peur, en utilisant les souvenirs merveilleux lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour avec Terence. Si elle avait déjà eu du plaisir avec un homme, cela pourrait recommencer pour elle.

Severus parvint à trouver l'entrée et il poussa en elle d'une seule poussée, un grognement sur les lèvres. Amelia avait été surprise et elle s'accrocha à lui, en gémissant doucement.

La sensation fut merveilleuse pour Severus. C'était si bon pour lui. _Elle_ était si bonne pour lui. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, émerveillé par la sensation de la cavité humide et chaude de la jeune femme qui l'entourait, le prenant entièrement, l'enserrant parfaitement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ressentir une telle sensation. "Amelia... Amelia..." gémit-il. "C'est... si... bon..."

Bientôt, il ne put plus se contenir et il commença à se mouvoir en elle. La sensation devint de plus en plus extraordinaire. Plus il se trouvait en elle, à bouger en elle, plus il voulait le faire, plus il _la_ désirait. Puis il se passa quelque chose. Les seules images qui lui revinrent à l'esprit à cet instant, furent celles où il avait été témoin des viols commis pendant les orgies données par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la façon dont les autres hommes prenaient les femmes – avec ou sans leur consentement. Il perdit le contrôle sur lui-même et commença à pomper en elle avec brutalité.

Ils avaient été brutaux. Ils avaient joui de cette brutalité. Les femmes qui avaient été consentantes, avaient semblé apprécier le comportement des hommes. Quant aux autres... qui s'en souciait ?

Severus continua, s'accrochant à Amelia, la saisissant par les épaules, son sexe martelant en elle pas si doucement, tant la sensation était violemment délicieuse pour lui. Il n'avait en effet jamais éprouvé une telle sensation auparavant. A présent, il exprimait bruyamment son plaisir, affirmant qu'elle était son bien, sa soumise, sa maîtresse, sa sorcière. Sienne. Elle lui appartenait corps et âme et rien ne pourrait y changer.

"Maître... S'il vous plaît... plus lentement... je vous en prie..."

Mais Severus ne l'entendait pas. Il était complètement capturé par son propre plaisir. Il ne pouvait ralentir. Il ne le voulait pas. "Tu es mienne... Amelia... Mienne !" Il ne voyait même pas les larmes qui avaient commencé à embuer les yeux de sa partenaire. Pour qu'elles ne coulent pas, la jeune sorcière avait fermé les yeux, en espérant que le rapport sexuel serait bientôt fini, ainsi que sa brutalité.

"Tu m'appartiens... A moi... A moi seul... Tu es mienne !"

"Maître... je vous en supplie..." _Est-ce que tous les hommes sont comme ça maintenant ? _"Maître..." Peut-être qu'elle était seulement devenue plus que sensible après le viol dont elle avait été victime l'année précédente.

Severus gémit une dernière fois, plus fort et plus longuement, submergé enfin par la puissance de son orgasme. Il laissa échapper un long grognement, alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il expulsait sa semence dans un corps féminin, dans une incroyable libération de son âme.

* * *

Severus resta couché sur Amelia pendant de longues secondes après que la vague de plaisir qui l'avait aveuglé, se fut dissipée. A présent, il était revenu à sa personnalité tendre, l'embrassant doucement, même si son sang était toujours en feu. Il l'embrassait dans le cou lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de mouillé et salé sur ses lèvres.

Il la regarda. Elle pleurait, en silence, si silencieusement qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de prime abord. "Amelia !"

Le regard de la jeune femme croisa le sien. Elle ne pouvait sortir aucun mot. Elle tenta bien de lui sourire faiblement mais non. Ses lèvres tremblaient, révélant son trouble.

"Que se passe-t-il, Amelia ?"

Ses lèvres continuaient de trembler mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle était déchirée entre différents sentiments. Des sentiments contradictoires. Elle avait désiré cet homme. Elle avait voulu faire l'amour avec lui. Mais il s'était avéré qu'il ne lui avait pas du tout fait l'amour. Il avait usé d'elle pour son propre plaisir – tout comme on avait usé d'elle l'année précédente. Il n'était pas si différent de Queudver. Peut-être que cela avait à voir avec le fait d'être un Mangemort après tout.

"Amelia, dites-moi... Je vous ai fait mal ?" demanda-t-il gentiment. On pouvait entendre une inquiétude sincère dans sa voix.

Elle fit oui de la tête et trouva la force de s'exprimer. "Je vous ai supplié de... d'aller plus lentement... Maître... mais vous n'écoutiez pas... vous avez juste continué... brutalement..." Elle ne pouvait en dire plus. Sinon, elle devrait lui dire des paroles désagréables – comme le comparer à Queudver.

Mais Severus était plus intelligent, plus perspicace que cela. Il comprit immédiatement que sa maladresse, son inexpérience totale en matière sexuelle, son égoïsme, étaient derrière la détresse de la jeune femme. Alors il prononça des mots qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire. Enfin, toute cette situation était inhabituelle pour lui.

"Amelia... Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal." Il ne savait pas quoi faire – ou plutôt, il le savait. Il devait s'excuser. Dire qu'il était désolé. Sauf que la dernière fois qu'il avait dit « Je suis désolé », il était encore à Poudlard. Il avait dit ces mots à Lily. Elle lui avait tourné le dos et il avait réalisé plus tard que s'il s'était montré plus courageux, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras alors, il l'aurait même embrassé, il lui aurait même dit combien il l'aimait. Il aurait pris action au lieu de se comporter comme un lâche. Le lâche qu'il était en ce temps-là.

Cette fois, la situation n'était guère différente. Il avait blessé Amelia – tout comme il avait blessé Lily. De manières différentes, certes, mais le résultat était identique. Une jeune femme avait été blessée. Quelque chose avait été brisé aussi. Severus connaissait bien ce sentier. Il y avait déjà perdu beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise à nouveau. Il ne dirait pas à Amelia qu'il l'aimait car ce n'était pas du tout le cas à l'instant présent. Mais il pouvait toujours faire quelque chose d'autre.

Severus ne se comporterait pas comme un lâche. Pas cette fois.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Il se retira d'elle aussi, tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort sur un ton tendre. "Amelia, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire mal. Et encore moins comme ça."

Amelia n'était pas Lily. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes dispositions non plus. Elle n'entretenait pas du tout avec lui la même relation. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à cet homme. "Oh, Maître !"

"Dites-moi, vous ai-je fais mal ?"

"J'avais... peur... comme... l'année dernière... avec..." Elle ne put aller plus loin. Mais Severus avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. _Avec Queudver._

"Je me suis laissé emporté par mes propres émotions," lui dit-il tout en lui caressant le visage. "Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal." Comme si c'était là une excuse. La culpabilité menaçait de le submerger – une fois de plus.

"Je ne dis pas que les émotions sont mauvaises... Maître... c'est seulement... peut-être que je suis devenue beaucoup trop... sensible. Peut-être... que je ne suis plus..." Elle prit une inspiration. "Peut-être que je ne suis plus faite pour ça. Peut-être que le viol... Je ne peux plus le faire. Je suis désolée, Maître." Elle renifla. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à cet homme mais il se pouvait qu'elle y soit obligée, finalement.

"Non, Amelia. Vous n'êtes pas responsable du tout. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Je..." Severus s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait s'excuser non plus – s'excuser le renvoyait inévitablement à un souvenir des plus douloureux.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et se leva du lit. "Je vais prendre une douche," dit-elle d'une petite voix fragile. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle se tourna vers lui, un air à la fois de tristesse et de compréhension sur le visage. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa à la toute dernière seconde. Cependant, les perles qui luisaient dans ses yeux en disaient long.

* * *

**Alors, le moment que vous attendiez tous et toutes, hein ? Ne le niez pas, un épisode quelque peu "smutty" entre Severus et Amelia, ça vous faisait envie, eh ? LOL**

**Plus sérieusement, ce chapitre sème des indices sur la vie intime de Severus - ou son absence de vie intime... Je n'en dirai pas plus, je vous laisse tirer vos conclusions. J'avais envie de travailler sur ce thème, qui fait partie pour moi de la vulnérabilité et de la fragilité de Severus - lesquelles sont bien cachées au plus profond de lui-même. Je ne suis même pas certaine que Dumbledore le sache, c'est tout dire. **

**Donc, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme d'habitude, j'espère avoir respecté le personnage de Severus, y compris et surtout dans ses contradictions et ses diverses facettes.**

**Et pour la suite ? Que va-t-il se passer entre eux à votre avis ? Le début de quelque chose ? Ou bien la fin de leur histoire ?**

**Pour répondre, pour donner son avis, on laisse un petit commentaire... Le thème que ce chapitre soulève entre les lignes risque d'en choquer plus d'un et plus d'une mais c'est l'un des postulats de cette histoire. Alors on n'hésite pas !**


	30. Chapitre 29 Retour au Manoir des Prince

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 29 – Retour au Manoir des Prince**

Ce soir-là, Severus avait ramené Amelia au Manoir des Prince. Ils s'étaient à peine dit un mot l'un à l'autre depuis le moment où elle avait quitté la chambre pour prendre une douche. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait été profondément affectée. Il était désolé pour elle mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui en parler à nouveau, tant il avait été touché lui aussi – à la fois par la découverte sexuelle qu'il avait faite et le fait qu'il l'ait blessée par sa propre maladresse. En son for intérieur, il avait vraiment honte. Mais en aucune manière, il ne pouvait lui dire la véritable raison pour laquelle il s'était montré aussi maladroit avec elle. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Cela avait été si bon de la posséder... La sensation avait été si merveilleuse. Severus espéra qu'il renouvellerait l'expérience avec elle – ou du moins, que cela lui serait possible. Il ne savait pas quand, car il voyait bien qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas intéressé à le faire avec une autre femme. Il se sentait fortement attaché à Amelia, maintenant qu'il lui avait fait l'amour.

_L'amour ? Etait-ce vraiment de l'amour, vu la façon dont je l'ai traitée ?_

Amelia n'avait pas dit un mot – sauf pour les occasionnels « Oui, Maître », « Non, Maître » – pourtant, elle ne se montrait pas hostile envers lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas car il était habitué à l'indifférence des gens à son endroit, quand ces derniers ne le fuyaient pas carrément. Elle ne l'évitait pas non plus. Elle demeurait seulement silencieuse – ce qui convenait très bien à Severus. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il la prit entre ses bras dans une étreinte étroite pour Transplaner vers le manoir. Ils arrivèrent un peu à l'écart de la maison, à leur point de Transplanage sur place. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence total. Severus lui avait même pris la main dans la sienne, d'une poigne solide. Elle ne se plaignit pas de son geste.

Ils entrèrent ensembles dans la demeure. Severus lui lâcha la main pour lui prendre le bras fermement. "A présent, Amelia, vous allez m'écouter attentivement."

"Oui, Maître." Toujours le même ton neutre dans la voix.

"Je veux que vous appreniez les sortilèges que j'ai référencé dans les livres que nous avons apportés la dernière fois. C'est très important. Je veux que vous consacriez la moitié de votre temps par jour à cette tâche."

"Je le ferai, Maître."

"Bien. Vous pouvez passer le restant de la journée à faire le ménage ici sinon. Mais la pratique de ces sortilèges est des plus importantes. C'est même essentiel." Une pause. "Vous devez apprendre à vous défendre par vous-même."

Ses dernières paroles alarmèrent la jeune femme. "Mais... Maître... vous serez là pour me défendre, n'est-ce pas ?" C'était là sa toute première phrase entière qu'elle lui adressait.

Il l'observa avec attention. "Il se peut que je ne sois pas toujours là, Amelia. Le moins que je puisse faire est de vous permettre d'apprendre et de pratiquer ces sortilèges." Il était content de constater qu'elle n'était pas finalement devenue muette. Apprendre et lire étaient toujours de bons moyens d'attirer l'attention des Serdaigles – même si cela n'avait pas été sa première intention. Sa priorité était bien qu'elle puisse se défendre.

Elle hocha la tête. "Vous m'apprendrez ce Charme du Patronus que vous avez utilisé au Ministère ?"

Sa question le prit de cours. Il sourit timidement. "Oui. Bien entendu, il s'agit là d'un sortilège que vous devez connaître aussi."

Elle lui sourit plus franchement – ce qui réchauffa le cœur du sorcier. Elle avait un sourire délicieux, un sourire qui courbait une bouche délicieuse qu'il voulait embrasser jusqu'à la fin des temps. Severus reprit les rênes de ses émotions. Il le devait.

"Maintenant, je dois partir."

"Vous voulez dire... Je dois rester seule... ici ? Pour la nuit ?"

"Oui, Amelia. Je dois partir." Il semblait le regretter. "J'ai des choses à faire dans mon labo pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que je ne peux pas retarder plus." La vérité était qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager le même endroit pour dormir avec elle. Il n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de maîtriser son désir et ses émotions pour elle. Il préférait s'éloigner.

"Je reviendrai d'ici quelques jours, Amelia. Entre temps, apprenez ces sortilèges. Vous pouvez pratiquer dans le parc si vous le souhaitez. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de l'extérieur. Les sortilèges de garde protègent l'ensemble de la propriété et la rendent incartable. Une seule chose : ne montez pas à l'étage, car je n'y ai pas encore supprimé les maléfices qui y sont toujours. Certains pourraient être particulièrement néfastes." Puis le Professeur en lui reprit le dessus : "Je vous testerai sur ces sortilèges, pour voir si vous les avez réellement travaillés."

Elle fit oui de la tête. Il était sur le point de sortir de la maison lorsqu'elle l'appela. "Maître !"

Il se tourna vers elle. "Oui, Amelia ?" Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Et si elle lui demandait de rester ici pour la nuit ?

"Faites attention à vous, Maître. Je vous en prie."

Il fut quelque peu déçu par sa demande, mais il ne dit rien et ne montra rien, comme à l'accoutumée. Sa raison lui susurra que c'était très bien ainsi. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se remettre des événements de la journée avec lui. Même si elle avait paru avoir peur de se retrouver seule dans cette grande maison. Sûrement qu'une petite séparation leur ferait le plus grand bien. A l'un comme à l'autre.

Dernier point et non des moindres, les paroles de la jeune sorcière avaient semblé emplies d'inquiétude. Voilà qui était nouveau – personne ne lui témoignait la moindre inquiétude ces temps-ci. Sauf Amelia.

* * *

Amelia regarda son Maître quitter la maison et atteindre le portail, qui se désintégra pour le laisser passer, avant de se re-matérialiser. Elle soupira. Elle reconnut qu'elle s'était montrée particulièrement dure en demeurant silencieuse avec lui. Elle devait admettre que vivre sans lui l'aiderait à réfléchir en particulier à la relation sexuelle qu'ils avaient eue ensembles, et à leur relation en général. Elle avait besoin de temps pour méditer à tout cela. Ils avaient couché ensembles mais ils ne formaient pas un couple.

Elle n'avait pas peur d'être seule. Elle avait confiance en Severus et en les sortilèges de garde qu'il avait placés sur son manoir. Par ailleurs, elle avait énormément à faire ici, ce qui garderait son corps et son esprit fort occupés. De plus, elle avait une baguette désormais. Elle devrait se familiariser avec les lieux, tout en gardant à l'esprit de ne pas aller s'aventurer à l'étage. Une pensée étrange s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle serait un peu la châtelaine du manoir, d'une certaine manière. Elle n'en était pas la propriétaire mais elle serait dans une position similaire. C'était effectivement un sentiment étrange.

Sans parler qu'une maison aussi grande... _Ca ferait une chouette petite école._

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Amelia songea à son ancien projet. Ouvrir une école pour les enfants magiques d'âge élémentaire, avant qu'ils n'aillent à Poudlard. Les nés-moldus et nombre de sang-mêlés étaient scolarisés dans les écoles primaires moldues. Les sang-purs étaient instruits à domicile. _J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir._ Réunir le meilleur des deux mondes en termes d'éducation. Mais à présent, son objectif premier, c'était de rendre les lieux plus habitables, ce qui voulait dire, se débarrasser de la poussière, de la saleté et des nuisibles qui envahissaient la demeure.

Elle se prépara un petit dîner. Puis elle lirait et s'installerait pour la nuit. Elle démarra un feu dans l'étude, afin que la pièce soit chauffée lorsqu'elle irait se coucher. Elle revint à la cuisine et y démarra un feu aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, un repas délicieux était en train de mijoter. Entre temps, Amelia avait commencé à énumérer les diverses tâches à accomplir dans la maison – elle avait apporté du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Elle irait voir le parc et la cour de devant – ils avaient besoin d'être sérieusement débarrassés de leurs mauvaises herbes.

C'était bizarre pour elle se considérer comme la châtelaine du manoir. Le Professeur lui avait accordée une liberté totale concernant ce qui devrait être fait pour améliorer les lieux, du moins dans les pièces qu'il avait déclarées comme sûres. Amelia ne souhaitait pas explorer plus loin, si les maléfices installés dans les autres pièces étaient malveillants ou dangereux. Vu son milieu social d'origine, elle avait toujours habité dans des logements petits et encombrés. La seule grande demeure où elle ait jamais vécu, avait été le manoir des Coeurdaigle. Et là, malgré toute la gentillesse que ses employeurs témoignaient envers elle, elle n'avait été qu'une employée.

Bon, techniquement, elle était l'esclave de Severus Rogue. Au moins, des employés étaient payés pour leur travail. Mais l'un dans l'autre, elle considéra qu'elle n'avait pas trop mal tiré son épingle du jeu, car le Professeur avait toujours fait de son mieux pour la protéger et lui épargner un destin bien plus sinistre.

_Laver les vitres. Faire la poussière. Nettoyer les tapis. Balayer les sols. Se débarrasser des nuisibles logeant dans les coussins, les fauteuils, les canapés, les rideaux. Passer au peigne fin l'étude et la bibliothèque, ainsi que les livres qui s'y trouvent – certains nuisibles aiment aller se cacher derrière et à l'intérieur des livres. _

Sans compter que la bibliothèque offrirait sûrement des compensations intéressantes. Elle avait aussi les quelques livres que Severus avait apportés pour qu'elle les utilise aux fins d'apprentissage et de pratique des sortilèges défensifs.

Elle mangea seule et rapidement, et fit la vaisselle encore plus vite, grâce à la magie. Une fois prête, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle vérifia les étagères, avec précaution, car des nuisibles se cachant habituellement dans les livres, pouvaient s'y trouver.

Les livres couvraient de nombreux thèmes de la magie, des Potions à la Magie Noire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que quelque part, comme c'étaient là les centres d'intérêts intellectuels du Professeur, ce goût pour ces matières devait forcément provenir de la famille Prince. D'autres ouvrages traitaient de la Métamorphose et des Sortilèges. Après une heure passée dans la bibliothèque, Amelia revint à la réalité et tourna son attention vers les livres que Severus avait apportés.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'aucun d'entre eux. Ils concernaient les sorts et les maléfices, ainsi que les sortilèges de défense. Elle se demanda si certains d'entre eux ne relevaient pas de la Magie Noire. Bien qu'elle doutât qu'il la laisse s'approcher de ce type de magie. Mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec un expert en Magie Noire tel que lui.

Il faisait nuit dehors. Amelia invoqua _Tempus_ avec sa baguette pour connaître l'heure qu'il était. Presque neuf heures et demie. Elle décida d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit et d'aller se coucher. Elle prit les livres avec elle et commença à parcourir ceux évoquant les divers sortilèges défensifs. Elle lut pendant à peu près une heure, absorbant autant d'informations que possible. Elle les essaierait le lendemain. Sûrement qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à tout mémoriser.

* * *

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour Amelia. Elle pratiquait le matin, dans le parc – si elle commettait une erreur ou une maladresse, elle n'endommagerait rien à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle essayait les sortilèges qu'elle avait lus la veille. Elle emportait le livre avec elle dans le parc, au cas où elle oublierait un détail ou si elle ratait le sortilège.

Les après-midis étaient consacrés au nettoyage de la maison. Elle s'était d'abord occupée de la cuisine, elle avait lavé les carreaux à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, ainsi que la vaisselle et les couverts, le linge de maison et tout ce qui avait eu besoin d'un bon lavage – autrement dit, presque tout. La pièce suivante fut l'étude car elle y dormait. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se débarrasser des nuisibles logés dans les fauteuils, les canapés et les rideaux. Les tapis étaient poussiéreux, mais l'un dans l'autre, elle parvint à rendre à la pièce son éclat d'antan. A cet égard, la magie était des plus utiles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser combien de temps tout cela lui aurait pris si elle avait dû le faire à la moldue. _Bien trop longtemps._

Vinrent ensuite la bibliothèque, le salon et la salle à manger. Amelia évita soigneusement l'armoire où était confiné l'épouvantard. Elle avait compris que son Maître devait avoir une bonne raison pour le conserver. Au bout de plus ou moins une semaine, elle était très contente du résultat. Les pièces et le vestibule étaient désormais propres et débarrassés de leurs nuisibles. Elle devait admettre qu'elle reconnaissait à peine l'endroit elle-même. Elle imagina quelle serait alors la surprise de son Maître. On avait l'impression qu'un voile terne de poussière avait été levé, laissant la place à des couleurs plus vives et à des teintes métalliques plus brillantes. Même les chandeliers paraissaient plus neufs que jamais, la lumière qu'ils dispensaient était plus puissante, car elle n'était plus occultée par la poussière et la saleté qui les recouvraient auparavant.

Les seuls objets qu'elle n'avait pas touchés, avaient été les portraits, soigneusement cachés derrière des rideaux mis en place pour les couvrir. Elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait là de portraits magiques. Si cette maison avait été le foyer d'une famille de sang-purs, certainement que les portraits exprimeraient leur désapprobation à voir une née-moldue vivre ici. Elle n'avait pas besoin de les entendre et décida qu'elle parlerait de cette question avec le Professeur. Après tout, il était toujours le propriétaire du manoir. Il s'en chargerait.

_Le Professeur... Mon Maître... Severus..._ Amelia avait beaucoup de choses en tête. Autant elle devait rester concentrée pendant les sessions de pratique des sortilèges, autant elle pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage. Bien évidemment, faire le ménage avec la magie exigeait un minimum de concentration. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des sortilèges de défense.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à propos du comportement de l'homme au lit à Spinner's End. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'amour physique. Il savait à peine embrasser. Il s'était montré très maladroit avec elle pendant le rapport sexuel. Un rapport auquel elle avait cependant totalement consenti. Cela n'avait pas été un viol. Il n'avait pas voulu la violer non plus. Tout ceci lui prouvait qu'il n'avait guère eu l'occasion d'avoir une activité sexuelle, quelle qu'elle soit, auparavant. Ou même jamais.

Amelia devait admettre que vu sa propre histoire personnelle, elle avait du mal à assimiler tout cela. Mais avec du temps et de la solitude, elle avait été capable de reconsidérer sa position à propos de Severus. Il n'avait pas beaucoup fait l'amour car il était principalement un être solitaire. Par ailleurs, entre tout le travail qu'il devait accomplir pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour l'école quand il y enseignait encore, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'eut pas grand chose s'apparentant à une vie privée. Dernier détail et non des moindres, sa position même au sein de la confrérie des Mangemorts devait lui laisser très peu d'occasions de rechercher l'amour et une vraie compagne pour partager sa vie, se marier avec et fonder une famille.

_Mais il y avait bien les orgies du Seigneur des Ténèbres._ Amelia se rappela comment il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec elle chez les Malefoy, en début d'année. Bon, très bien, il n'avait pas souhaité coucher avec une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et risquer là un accident. Mais quand même. De toute évidence, il n'était pas du genre à profiter d'une femme sans le consentement de celle-ci. Sinon, il aurait déjà abusé d'elle tout comme Queudver l'avait fait dans le passé. Il l'aurait fait chez lui, dès le premier instant où elle avait mis les pieds dans sa maison. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Amelia devait admettre que Severus était une personne plutôt timide qui se cachait derrière un bouclier de puissance et d'arrogance. _Défense classique_, pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, elle se demanda si leur première fois ensembles n'avait pas été la première fois pour lui. Elle rejeta cette idée car elle lui paraissait bien trop bizarre à ses yeux. Elle essaya de se rappeler de l'âge de son Maître, d'après ses propres souvenirs à Poudlard. Elle estima qu'il devait être à la fin de la trentaine – à peu près dix ans de plus qu'elle.

Contrairement à son comportement quelque peu brutal envers elle – mais qui faisait toujours partie d'une comédie – il n'était pas du style à se laisser aller à abuser des femmes. Il pouvait grogner, ricaner, lorgner, avec plus ou moins de méchanceté, être l'homme le plus sarcastique et revêche qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, mais elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il se fût montré une seule fois violent avec les élèves de Poudlard. Pas même avec les Gryffondors, lesquels mettaient parfois sa patience à rude épreuve. La seule arme qu'il utilisait alors pour se déchaîner contre les élèves, était sa langue acérée, et parfois même blessante.

Sa langue... Elle se souvenait avec tendresse de la façon dont il l'avait embrassée. Certes avec maladresse, mais en même temps, avec douceur et délicatesse. Elle avait dû reconnaître qu'elle avait aimé. Non, il n'était pas un homme brutal. Il avait eu raison : il s'était laissé emporté par son désir, sa passion, ses émotions, quels qu'ils puissent être. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire du mal, contrairement à Queudver. Il ne savait seulement pas comment donner du plaisir à une femme, ce qui était cohérent avec son manque manifeste d'expérience sexuelle.

A la fin de la semaine, Amelia lui avait déjà pardonné ses défaillances au lit. Elle devait même admettre qu'il lui manquait. Elle espéra qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Elle réalisa que sauf pour le jour où il s'était rendu chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait toujours été près d'elle. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés du tout depuis l'instant où elle lui avait été donnée. Non seulement elle avait pris l'habitude qu'il soit dans ses parages, mais elle en était venue à l'apprécier.

Après tout, il y avait pire que sa présence. C'était son absence.

Inutile de dire que cette constatation la perturba beaucoup.

* * *

Severus était revenu à Spinner's End pour éviter de passer la nuit avec elle. Il n'était pas du tout sûr de ses propres émotions. Il aurait aimé refaire l'amour avec elle mais il avait bien senti qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur du tout. Il était conscient qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de plaisir. Il n'avait pas été capable de la satisfaire. Au contraire, il l'avait même fait pleurer.

Il se sentait d'autant plus honteux dans son for intérieur qu'il connaissait son histoire. Elle avait déjà été violée et pour la première rencontre sexuelle qu'elle faisait à nouveau, l'expérience n'avait rien eu de formidable, du moins pour elle. Il aurait tellement aimé lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait subi avec Queudver, la faire de nouveau se sentir bien avec un homme, lui faire apprécier les joies du sexe et de l'amour. Mais il devait reconnaître que tout cela avait été un échec total. Il avait échoué lui-même lamentablement.

Il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Severus que tout ceci n'était pas si inattendu, étant donné son manque d'expérience en termes de sexe. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'un amant expérimenté n'était pas toujours la garantie d'une relation sexuelle parfaitement satisfaisante. Beaucoup dépendait du ou de la partenaire. Après tout, comme l'on dit, il faut être deux pour danser le tango. Mais Severus était du genre à culpabiliser très vite.

Par ailleurs, qu'en était-il de sa relation avec elle ? Il ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il était attaché à elle, une sorcière née-moldue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait juste lui ordonner de la tuer ou pire encore, de la remettre à un autre Mangemort. Cependant, il avait suffisamment confiance en son Occlumencie pour cacher cette partie de sa vie privée. Après tout, il avait réussi à cacher les sentiments profonds qu'il avait nourris toutes ces années pour Lily. Il pouvait bien en faire autant pour Amelia.

Mais éprouvait-il un quelconque sentiment pour Amelia ? Il aimait toujours Lily, il ressentait une puissante dévotion pour elle, sa culpabilité concernant sa mort avait alimenté sa décision de se tourner vers la Lumière, par le passé. Ces sentiments ne le quitteraient pas d'un seul coup. Mais il découvrait que tout sentiment qu'il pouvait avoir pour Amelia, pouvait fort bien partager son cœur avec ceux qu'il abritait déjà pour Lily.

Lily était morte. Amelia était vivante. Lily était un souvenir puissant, mais elle n'était que cela – un souvenir – tandis qu'Amelia était une femme de chair et de sang. Lily était le passé. Amelia était l'avenir. Il se tenait seulement dans le présent. En y réfléchissant plus profondément, il ne percevait pas là de contradiction. Les deux femmes pouvaient cohabiter dans son coeur – en toute sérénité. Bien entendu, il faudrait qu'il dise la vérité à Amelia un de ces jours. Tout comme elle avait été suffisamment honnête pour parler de son ancien fiancé, Terence Black, l'un des cousins de Sirius.

En un sens, ils avaient tous les deux fait le même type d'expérience de la perte sentimentale. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu des êtres chers dans des circonstances tragiques. La seule différence résidait en le fait qu'Amelia avait perdu un amant qui l'avait aimée tellement, au point qu'il avait compromis son propre sort, puis sa propre vie, pour elle. Tandis que Severus n'avait pas perdu la vie mais seulement son âme, pour une femme qui ne l'avait aimé que d'amitié, jusqu'au moment où il l'avait insultée jusqu'à un point de non-retour. Dans son cas, cet amour n'avait pas été réciproque.

_Mais c'était toujours de l'amour._ Ils avaient tous deux aimé et perdu cet amour. Ils avaient été tous deux profondément meurtris par la vie et ils en souffraient encore en eux-mêmes. Est-ce que leur malheur commun pouvait constituer le point de départ d'une vie nouvelle ? Pouvaient-ils guérir de leurs blessures respectives ensembles ? Severus ne pouvait répondre à ces questions. Il ne connaissait pas l'avenir – ou bien celui-ci lui apparaissait fort sinistre. Mais dans le tréfonds de son âme, il savait une chose.

Il avait gagné une raison supplémentaire de vivre et de lutter.

* * *

Severus revint quelques jours plus tard. Il voulait revoir Amelia. Tout comme elle, il avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment séparé d'elle depuis ce jour où il l'avait reçue en récompense pour avoir tué Dumbledore. De plus, il voulait savoir combien elle avait progressé dans ses sortilèges de défense. Elle devait aussi avoir stocké une certaine quantité de lait qu'il aurait besoin de rapporter à son labo. Elle aurait aussi besoin de quelques provisions. Il mit de la nourriture dans un grand panier, qu'il utiliserait pour rapporter son lait.

Ce fut donc en début de soirée qu'il se pointa au manoir des Princes. Amelia se trouvait à la cuisine, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. Quelqu'un entrait dans la maison. Elle avait confiance en les sortilèges de garde de Severus, elle savait que lui seul pouvait entrer ainsi. Néanmoins, toujours aussi prudente, elle attendit, baguette à la main, qu'il entre dans la cuisine.

Ce que fit Severus, qui remarqua aussi avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle se tenait certes sur ses gardes. En le voyant, le visage d'Amelia afficha un soulagement évident. Elle lui décocha un large sourire. "Maître !" Elle se retint de se jeter à lui, consciente qu'il n'était pas du style à apprécier les démonstrations d'émotion. Mais tant de choses pouvaient se dire en un seul mot...

"Bonsoir, Amelia. Je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez."

"Je vais bien, Maître. Et vous ?"

Il fit oui de la tête. "Voici de la nourriture pour vous. Je suppose que vous avez du lait pour moi aussi."

Amelia fut un peu surprise par sa façon d'éluder la question. Bon, elle en avait l'habitude mais tout de même. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de sa part. "Oui, j'en ai, Maître." Elle ouvrit un placard où elle avait rangé les bouteilles de lait, placées sous un charme de stase.

"Excellent." Severus posa le panier sur la table et le vida. Amelia lui apporta les bouteilles de lait et l'aida à en caser un maximum dans le panier. Elle se sentait étrangement attirée par lui. Elle voulait être proche de lui. Le toucher. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Mais il n'était manifestement pas d'humeur affectueuse. Elle devrait vivre avec pour le moment.

Alors qu'elle observait ses mains agiles vider le panier et le remplir des bouteilles de lait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ses mains d'homme sur son corps de femme. Elle eut bien du mal à réprimer un soupir. _Suis-je amoureuse de lui ?_ La question avait surgi dans son esprit, la prenant par surprise. Poser la question, c'était déjà y répondre, d'une certaine manière. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le sentiment de trahir Terence. Elle se rappela les paroles de son ancien fiancé : _Un Serpentard veillera toujours sur toi._ En un sens, Severus Rogue veillait sur elle.

Son esprit devait prendre une autre direction. "Maître, vous avez déjà dîné ?"

Il ne la regarda pas. "Non. Pas encore."

"J'ai préparé du ragoût. Il est délicieux. S'il vous plaît, restez. Maître."

Cette fois, Severus la regarda. Amelia avait bien fermé son esprit avec l'Occlumencie. Elle lui sourit. Il adorait sa cuisine et il devait reconnaître que celle-ci lui manquait beaucoup. "Bon, très bien. Je reste."

Amelia se dirigea vers un autre placard pour prendre une assiette, un verre, un couteau et une fourchette pour lui. Elle lui prit l'assiette et lui servit une généreuse portion de ragoût. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas avoir une mère-poule autour de lui mais en même temps, elle était bien consciente qu'il aimait sa cuisine. Il n'avait pas résisté. Une fois qu'il en eut terminé avec les bouteilles de lait, il s'assit à table. Elle prit une pomme des provisions qu'il avait rapportées, et la mangea. Elle avait déjà dîné.

Severus réalisa à cet instant précis que la compagnie de la jeune femme lui manquait. Non seulement sa cuisine, mais aussi sa présence. Il voulait rester ici pour toute la nuit mais ce n'était pas possible – il avait des potions à terminer. Mais il reviendrait – oh oui, il reviendrait. Plus que jamais.

"Avez-vous beaucoup progressé dans vos sortilèges de défense ?" demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je progresse, Maître. J'ai l'impression que oui, mais vous seulement pouvez réellement dire ce qu'il en est, je crois."

Il ne dit rien. Vraiment, sa nourriture était merveilleuse. Il se fit violence pour dire les paroles suivantes. "Je reviendrai dans quelques jours, Amelia. Entre temps, continuez à pratiquer."

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. "Maître..." Elle afficha une attitude soumise devant lui. "Maître, est-ce que vous croyez qu'un jour... vous pourriez m'apprendre le Charme du Patronus ?"

Severus la regarda. Il aimait sa soumission, tout autant que sa cuisine. "Bien sûr que oui, Amelia. Je vous ai dit que je le ferais. Je n'ai qu'une parole."

Elle le regarda et sourit. "Merci beaucoup, Maître." Puis son regard alla à son assiette. "Vous en voulez encore ? Quelque chose d'autre ? Du dessert ?"

_Je sais ce que je veux. Je te veux comme mon dessert._ La pensée avait surgi dans son esprit, tout à coup. Mais elle ne le choqua pas. Il pouvait mentir à beaucoup de gens – mais pas à lui-même. "Non, merci, j'en ai eu suffisamment. De plus, il faut que je rentre à Spinner's End."

Elle fit oui de la tête, un peu déçue qu'il parte aussi vite. Severus prit le panier. "Maître !" l'appela Amelia. Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux sombres intenses sur elle, s'attendant à tout de la part de la jeune femme. "Soyez prudent, Maître," fit-elle doucement. Il eut un bref hochement de la tête et quitta la cuisine à la hâte. Une fois encore, il fuyait.

* * *

**Un chapitre pour souffler après le lemon que je vous ai gratifié pour le week-end... ça fait du bien parfois. **

**C'est aussi un chapitre pour montrer que Severus et Amelia, tout en étant sur des itinéraires séparés, poursuivent le même chemin intérieur. Si leurs cheminements respectifs vont finir par converger, il est encore trop tôt pour le dire - enfin, moi je le sais, en tant que l'auteur, mais je n'irai pas vous le dire, sous peine de déflorer toute l'histoire. Ce qui n'est pas le but. **

**Je viens aussi de m'apercevoir que beaucoup de choses entre eux passent par la bouffe... LOL**

**Sinon, plus de commentaires seraient les bienvenus. Je pensais qu'avec ce lemon que j'ai posté vendredi dernier, vous alliez, chers lecteurs et lectrices, vous déchaîner, notamment sur l'inexpérience sexuelle de Severus. Je me suis dite que c'était là une hypothèse sur lui qui allait faire couler de l'encre. Manifestement, ça n'a fait couler que la mienne. J'avais envie d'explorer ce thème, histoire de rompre avec le Severus-dieu-du-sexe.  
**

**Alors ? C'est l'hiver qui gèle vos doigts et vous empêche de laisser des commentaires ? Vous verrez, bouger les doigts, ça les réchauffe ! LOL  
**


	31. Chapitre 30 Un étrange Patronus

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 30 – Un étrange Patronus**

Severus revint quelques jours plus tard – un dimanche. Amelia était assise dans l'étude, près d'une fenêtre qu'elle avait prise en affection, lorsqu'il arriva. Elle avait installé un fauteuil tout près, pour qu'elle puisse regarder la cour de devant par la vitre dans une position confortable.

Elle avait aussi trouvé dans l'étude un journal intime vierge et elle se l'était approprié pour son propre usage. Dedans, elle écrivait ce qu'elle faisait quotidiennement, afin de garder trace de ses travaux, à la fois pour la maison et pour ses sortilèges. De la sorte, elle y inscrivait ses progrès en matière de magie, lorsqu'elle réussissait, lorsqu'elle échouait, pour s'améliorer et expliquer à Severus là où elle avait besoin de clarifications. Elle lui montrerait le journal.

Elle se trouvait près de la fenêtre, occupée à écrire dans son journal, lorsque son regard se porta au delà de la vitre. Au loin, elle remarqua un mouvement. Quelqu'un venait – et ce ne pouvait être que Severus. Il était le seul, avec elle, à connaître l'existence et la localisation du manoir. Il était le seul à pouvoir passer à travers les puissants sortilèges de garde qu'il avait installés pour protéger la propriété.

Bientôt, elle reconnut sa haute stature, toute vêtue de noire. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était de retour ! Elle posa sa plume et son journal sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour sortir en courant de l'étude, vers le vestibule. Elle y arriva au moment où il entrait dans la maison. Elle se retint à temps de se jeter à lui, malgré l'intense envie qu'elle avait de le faire. Il n'aimerait pas cela et elle le savait.

Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire, heureuse de savoir qu'il était sain et sauf. Un sourire qui réchauffa le sorcier, et le fit se sentir bizarre. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il se pouvait qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux. Il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal.

"Bonjour, Amelia."

"Bonjour, Maître."

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, furtivement, soudain gênés, sans savoir quoi faire de leurs émotions et de leurs sentiments respectifs l'un pour l'autre, s'efforçant de les cacher l'un à l'autre. Severus, toujours égal à lui-même, il cacha les siens au plus profond de lui-même et demeura silencieux. Amelia était plus douée pour gérer ce genre de situations, donc elle prit l'initiative de la conversation. "Vous resterez pour le déjeuner, Maître ?"

"Oui. J'ai prévu de passer toute la journée ici, à moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me convoque." Il regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il remarquait les lieux pour la toute première fois. "Mais, dites donc, Amelia, on dirait bien que vous avez accompli un sacré travail ici." En fait, il observait l'endroit pour la première fois. Sa première visite avait été très courte et de nuit. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'inspecter le manoir.

Elle comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Qu'elle avait nettoyé la maison. "Merci, Maître. Je le prends comme un compliment."

"Montrez-moi," lui ordonna-t-il. Il avait repris sa posture de châtelain du manoir. Ce ne gêna pas Amelia – même s'il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire comme elle l'entendait, il restait bien le propriétaire de la demeure.

"Alors suivez-moi," dit-elle avec grâce tout en ouvrant le chemin vers la salle à manger et la cuisine. Elle lui montrerait d'abord ces pièces, puis ensuite le salon, l'étude et la bibliothèque.

Severus était vraiment impressionné. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention la dernière fois qu'il était venu. C'était le soir et il n'avait pas eu alors beaucoup de temps devant lui. Mais aujourd'hui, en pleine lumière et avec du temps pour lui, c'était bien différent. Il approuva les améliorations qu'elle avait apportées à la cuisine et aux autres pièces.

Amelia lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait. Le petit coin douillet qu'elle s'était installé dans l'étude pour dormir, avec le matelas près de l'âtre, au même endroit que celui où ils savaient dormi la toute première fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, juste après être revenu du Ministère de la Magie. Le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, d'où elle avait une jolie vue sur la cour. La cuisine, qu'elle avait améliorée en y ajoutant quelques éléments de décoration, ce qui apportait une touche définitivement féminine à la pièce. La salle à manger et le salon étaient propres et en bon ordre. La bibliothèque offrait une atmosphère accueillante, propice à la lecture. Le revêtement en marbre blanc du vestibule était d'un blanc brillant, plus blanc que jamais Severus ne l'avait vu être. Même les chandeliers étaient propres et par conséquent, ils dispensaient encore plus de luminosité dans les pièces.

"Il y a seulement quelques objets que je n'ai pas osé toucher," expliqua Amelia. "Les portraits. J'ai laissé les draps qui les recouvrent. J'ai préféré avoir d'abord votre avis, Maître."

Severus comprenait. Il se rappelait du portrait de Mme Black, au Square Grimmaurd, comment la vieille dame passait son temps à insulter les occupants de la maison, en premier son propre fils, Sirius, puis les traîtres-à-leur-sang comme les Weasleys, ou les sang-mêlés qui aimaient bien les moldus, comme lui ou Potter. Elle était même devenue méchante avec Hermione Granger, la sorcière née-moldue – qu'elle n'hésitait pas à appeler « sang-de-bourbe » à chaque occasion possible. Ce mot faisait toujours grincer Severus, lui rappelant comment il avait perdu Lily. Il haïssait ce terme encore plus depuis qu'il avait été obligé de l'utiliser pour s'adresser à Amelia devant Queudver ou tout autre visiteur à Spinner's End. Que ce vocable fasse partie d'une comédie n'allégeait pas pour autant sa culpabilité.

Il pouvait comprendre les sentiments de la jeune sorcière. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être entouré de portraits qui l'insulteraient. "Ne vous préoccupez pas des portraits. Une fois que j'aurais annulé les maléfices dans les autres pièces, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire d'eux. Nous garderons ceux qui se tiennent bien. Les autres... Nous les rangerons à la cave ou au grenier."

_Nous ?_ Amelia ne releva pas. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait clairement l'intention de l'associer, elle, à la restauration de la maison. "Oui, Maître."

Severus était satisfait du travail d'Amelia dans la maison. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des louanges mais cette fois, il était content de la complimenter. Après tout, c'était sa maison, à lui. Les Prince seraient contents aussi. Surtout sa mère. Tout cela grâce à une née-moldue talentueuse et imaginative. Bien qu'il dût reconnaître que sa mère n'était pas du style à encenser la supériorité des sang-purs, vu qu'elle avait épousé son moldu de père. Même si la plupart du temps, Severus se demandait pourquoi sa mère avait épousé quelqu'un comme Tobias Rogue. _Mais je ne serais pas là si elle ne l'avait pas fait._

Ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, où Amelia était en train de lui montrer les étagères qu'elle avait nettoyées et dont elle était parvenue à débarrasser des éventuels nuisibles qui d'ordinaire adorent se loger dans les livres. "Désormais, les livres sont accessibles, vous pouvez les lire en toute sécurité, Maître."

"Excellent. Je suis sûr que la bibliothèque contient des volumes intéressants."

"Oh oui, il y en a," confirma Amelia. "Enfin... je l'ai remarqué quand j'ai fait le nettoyage. Je n'ai pas pu résister à en ouvrir quelques uns. Il y en a un de bien utile. Il est là, il parle de Métamorphose. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu faire toutes les décorations dans la cuisine. Avec la baguette de votre mère, qui est très bonne pour ce type de travail magique."

Severus prit le livre et en lut le titre. _Améliorer sa maison avec la Métamorphose_. Il était surpris de voir que la bibliothèque familiale pouvait abriter un tel livre, mais une fois encore, il ne connaissait pas les membres de la famille Prince – peut-être que certains d'entre eux étaient fort différents de l'idée qu'il se faisait des sang-purs. Par ailleurs, il y avait là des centaines de livres Peut-être que Mme Prince – sa grand-mère – ou même sa propre mère, l'avait acheté et rapporté ici. Peut-être que quelqu'un leur avait fait cadeau du livre. Il hocha la tête et rendit le livre à Amelia.

"Et qu'en est-il de votre propre travail sur les sortilèges ?"

Amelia sortit son journal. "J'ai pratiqué selon vos instructions, Maître. J'ai inscrit mes progrès et mes ratés, dans ce journal que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque."

Severus sortit sa baguette et vérifia le journal avec. Il ne contenait pas de magie. "Vous auriez dû d'abord vous rendre compte qu'il aurait pu être ensorcelé."

"Je l'ai fait, Maître. Je n'ai perçu aucune magie. Par conséquent, j'ai estimé que je pouvais l'utiliser en toute sécurité."

Severus l'observa. Elle ne mentait pas. Il ouvrit le journal et parcourut les entrées. Elle avait énuméré ses progrès au jour le jour, les sortilèges sur lesquels elle avait travaillé, les corvées qu'elle avait accomplies dans la maison aussi, afin de ne pas perdre le fil de ses diverses activités. _Typique Serdaigle_, il ne put s'empêcher de penser.

"Très bien. Nous travaillerons cet après-midi sur vos sortilèges. Nous passerons vos questions en revue et nous pratiquerons ensembles."

Elle lui sourit. "Merci, Maître."

Il vérifia l'heure à sa montre-gousset. "Pour l'instant, je crois que nous avons suffisamment de temps devant nous pour travailler sur le Charme du Patronus, comme vous me l'aviez demandé auparavant."

Cette fois, le visage de la sorcière resplendit. "Super !" Elle sortit sa baguette. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir.

Severus sortit aussi sa baguette. Ils se tenaient tous les deux au milieu de la bibliothèque. "Maintenant, prêtez bien attention, Amelia. Un Patronus est de la magie assez sophistiquée mais vous êtes suffisamment mature et puissante pour en produire un. Ne vous inquiétez pas si les premières tentatives ne paraissent pas très prometteuses. C'est normal. La maîtrise viendra avec la pratique, comme toujours avec la magie."

Amelia approuva de la tête, son regard fixé sur le visage du sorcier, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer combien il était bel homme, à sa façon, sa façon ténébreuse. Et sa voix...

"L'incantation est _Spero Patronum_."

"_Spero Patronum_," répéta lentement Amelia.

Il approuva. "Il n'y a pas de mouvement spécifique de la baguette. Mais la concentration est essentielle. Afin de produire un Patronus, vous devez vous concentrer sur un souvenir très heureux. Une fois que vous avez ce souvenir bien à l'esprit, concentrez-vous dessus et dites l'incantation. Comme ceci."

Severus fit un large mouvement circulaire du bras qui tenait sa baguette. "_Spero Patronum_," fit-il doucement. Un jet de lumière bleu argent sortit de sa baguette pour former une jolie créature. Une biche, qui sauta en petits bonds tout autour de la bibliothèque avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre et disparaître.

Amelia avait déjà vu son Patronus – au Ministère de la Magie. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de songer combien il était beau. Une réflexion s'imposa à elle. Est-ce qu'un Patronus était une image de la personnalité véritable de celui ou celle qui l'invoquait ? Dans ce cas, il montrait que Severus Rogue était un homme bien plus attentif et tendre, même vulnérable, que ce que son habituel comportement froid et même parfois cruel pouvait donner à penser. C'était là un côté de lui qu'elle avait entrevu – lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, d'une manière certes maladroite mais définitivement tendre.

"C'est beau," ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire tout en se demandant quel pouvait être le souvenir qu'il utilisait pour jeter le sort. Mais c'était là une question bien trop personnelle et elle ne se risquerait pas à le mettre en colère en la lui posant.

Severus l'observa. "A votre tour, maintenant, Amelia. Rappelez-vous : ce doit être un souvenir heureux."

_Donc il en a déjà eu alors_, songea-t-elle avant de se préparer. Elle leva sa baguette. "_Spero Patronum_ !" fit-elle avec force. Un petit panache de fumée bleu argent s'échappa de sa baguette, mais ce fut tout.

Inutile de dire qu'elle était déçue. Cela se voyait sur son visage.

"Ce n'est pas un sortilège facile à maîtriser. Peut-être que le souvenir que vous avez choisi n'était pas assez heureux. Je veux dire que la joie, le bonheur qu'il contient n'étaient pas assez puissants pour former un Patronus."

C'était là une explication logique. Elle hocha la tête. "Je me suis rappelée de l'instant où je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Tout était si merveilleux, si beau, j'avais été emplie d'une telle... joie... et d'un tel émerveillement pour cet endroit."

"La joie et l'émerveillement ne sont pas le bonheur, Amelia." Une pause. "Un Patronus corporel, comme ma biche, n'est pas facile à produire. Si vous arrivez à invoquer une forme semblable à une boule de lumière, ce sera toujours suffisant pour repousser les Détraqueurs. Ce sera un bon début."

"Je veux recommencer, Maître." Il avait raison, le bonheur, la joie et l'émerveillement étaient des choses bien distinctes. Le ton de la jeune femme était déterminé. Severus consentit d'un signe de tête. Il aimait la détermination chez une personne.

"Le souvenir que vous pouvez utiliser n'a pas besoin d'être réel pour être efficace. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce pourrait être le souvenir de quelque chose qui aurait pu arriver et vous remplir de bonheur, même si cela ne s'est jamais réalisé vraiment."

Amelia l'observa. Etait-ce là le type de souvenir auquel il faisait appel ? Un souvenir qui n'avait jamais existé mais qui potentiellement aurait pu le rendre très heureux ? Elle se tint fermement campée sur ses deux pieds et ferma les yeux, respirant lentement, se focalisant progressivement. Elle avait des souvenirs heureux. Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais concrétisés.

Terence. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé le mariage. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, à lire ou à regarder les étoiles ou juste à marcher main dans la main ou à rire. Elle pouvait entendre son rire, qui la rassurait. Le mariage qu'ils étaient en train d'organiser quand il fut tué. Elle s'imagina accomplissant le rituel de mariage avec Terence.

Il y avait aussi d'autres souvenirs. Un autre homme. Un homme grand, aux cheveux couleur de geai, vêtu de noir, avec une voix profonde et réconfortante. Une image surgit dans son esprit. Dans son labo, quand il l'avait aidée pour la soulager de son lait. Son regard pénétrant, si puissant, et pourtant pas envahissant. Seulement protecteur et attentionné.

_J'ai confiance en vous, Maître._

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa remplir de tous ces souvenirs. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Severus se tenait toujours non loin d'elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle fasse le premier geste.

"_Spero Patronum_ !"

Un jet de lumière bleu argent jaillit de la baguette d'Amelia pour former une sorte de long bandeau ondulant dans l'air. Sauf que ce n'était pas un bandeau. Ni même un ruban d'ailleurs. C'était un serpent.

Les lèvres d'Amelia laissèrent échapper un petit murmure. Le serpent bleu argent continua à onduler dans l'air, autour d'elle, comme s'il voulait se mordre la queue ou seulement jouer avec. Il ne paraissait pas menaçant. Bien au contraire. Elle n'avait jamais vu un serpent aussi amical. Il tenait plus de l'animal familier, un familier qu'elle voulait caresser. Elle s'émerveilla de la créature ainsi déployée qui semblait vouloir jouer avec elle. Elle tendit la main vers lui pour le toucher mais à ce stade, elle perdit sa concentration et le serpent se dissipa dans l'air.

Son regard rencontra celui de Severus. Il était surpris et presque saisi d'une crainte respectueuse devant elle. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière produire un serpent en guise de Patronus. Il n'avait jamais songé qu'un Patronus pouvait prendre la forme d'un serpent non plus. "C'est bien, Amelia," fit-il simplement.

"Merci, Maître." Elle lisait la surprise sur son visage habituellement insondable. "Je ne sais pas comment le dire mais..."

"Mais vous êtes surprise d'avoir un serpent comme Patronus ?"

"C'est que... à bien y réfléchir, non." Le pendentif serpent. La protection que Terence – un Serpentard – avait placée sur elle avec. Un autre homme qui continuait à la protéger, malgré les risques encourus – Severus, un autre Serpentard. "Non, je ne suis pas surprise. C'est seulement que..." Elle hésita avant de poser sa question. "Maître... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... enfin... quelle est la véritable signification derrière un Patronus ?"

Severus la regarda avec attention avant de répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire Pouvait-il lui avouer son amour pour Lily – qui avait partagé le même Patronus que lui ? C'était là une question profondément personnelle mais qui néanmoins méritait une réponse. De plus, il était bien conscient que son Patronus serpent était en rapport avec l'amour que la jeune femme avait perdu. Il savait qu'elle s'était concentrée sur un souvenir heureux qu'elle avait eu avec Terence Black.

Ce qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, c'était qu'elle avait invoqué d'autres souvenirs – des souvenirs récents. Des souvenirs qui l'impliquait, lui. Il était l'autre Serpentard qui la protégeait, qui prenait soin d'elle.

"Il y a plusieurs explications quant à la raison pour laquelle un Patronus en particulier est associé à telle ou telle personne. Mais c'est une question qui n'est toujours pas résolue. Certains Maîtres en Sortilèges pensent qu'un Patronus reflète la personnalité profonde de celui qui l'invoque. D'autres croient qu'il est relié aux souvenirs utilisés pour l'invoquer. Un Patronus peut aussi changer au fil du temps aussi, selon les circonstances."

"Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous, Maître ?"

Il eut l'air pensif. "Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être que c'est un peu des deux. Peut-être que ça dépend des sorciers eux-mêmes, de leur personnalité. Une raison peut être valable pour certains, tandis que l'autre le sera pour les autres. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Seule vous-même avez la réponse à cette question."

Elle lui sourit, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'interrogerait pas plus en avant. "Ca me va, je peux vivre avec, Maître. Je crois que je me forgerai toute seule ma propre opinion sur cette question. Tout comme vous l'avez fait pour vous-même. Je crois que nous savons tous les deux pourquoi nous avons de tels Patronus, vous et moi."

Il l'observa de son regard sombre et intense. _Comme elle peut parfois être perceptive._ Cependant, elle avait raison. C'était là une question que seul le sorcier ou la sorcière concernée pouvait répondre. Son Patronus montrait son amour pour Lily, tandis que le sien démontrait combien elle était toujours attachée à son ancien fiancé. Tous deux étaient morts mais ils demeuraient bien vivants dans leur cœur et leur esprit. Il approuva de la tête.

Amelia invoqua son Patronus nouvellement découvert plusieurs fois encore, rien que pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait le faire. A chaque fois, le serpent apparut, ondulant et flottant dans l'air, sa tête triangulaire arborant un air amical. Severus remarqua qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Nagini, le serpent familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblait plutôt être un mélange de couleuvre ou d'un de ces serpents communs qu'on trouve dans les jardins, et de vipère, pour la forme triangulaire de sa tête et ses pupilles verticales. En tant que Maître des Potions, il connaissait une chose ou deux à propos des serpents et de leurs venins... Autant il ne faisait pas confiance à Nagini, autant il n'avait pas du tout la même impression à l'égard du serpent Patronus d'Amelia – lequel communiquait une certaine bienveillance et une total innocuité. Il imagina que le serpent d'Asclepios, dans la mythologie moldue grecque, devait ressembler plus ou moins à ce serpent-là.

La jeune sorcière était amusée par son nouveau compagnon, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver mignon. Severus était surpris de constater qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune peur ni dégoût à la vue d'un serpent. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand ce dernier l'avait interrogée au sujet du pendentif serpent et de sa relation avec les serpents en général. _Je les respecte._

Non, peut-être que son Patronus n'était pas uniquement en rapport avec son ancien amant. Peut-être qu'il révélait une part d'elle profondément ancrée dans sa personnalité. Severus devait reconnaître qu'elle abritait de fortes tendances Serpentard. Elle avait été envoyée à Serdaigle, peut-être que cela avait été son choix. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle aurait pu être envoyée à Serpentard – si le statut de son sang n'avait pas été un obstacle.

_Peut-être que c'est un peu de toutes ces raisons à la fois, après tout._ Il n'aurait pu le dire. Il songea à son propre Patronus. Il était un Serpentard consommé mais au plus profond de lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il avait un côté quelque peu Gryffondor. Non pas qu'une biche fût la première image à venir à l'esprit à l'évocation du mot « courage », mais Lily avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle s'était jetée entre Voldemort et son unique enfant pour le protéger dans un geste ultime de bravoure, d'attention et d'amour.

_Parfois, je crois que nous Répartissons trop tôt_, lui avait dit une fois Dumbledore, quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de la brûlure de la Marque des Ténèbres, provoquée par le retour imminent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'Igor Karkaroff qui avait eu alors l'intention de fuir. Severus avait dit au Directeur qu'il avait bien plus de courage que cela... La remarque de Dumbledore l'avait alors laissé songeur. Aurait-il pu être envoyé à Gryffondor ?

Le temps lui avait répondu par l'affirmative. Oui, il aurait pu. Il avait quelque chose de puissamment Gryffondor en lui qu'il devait accepter. Tout comme lui, Amelia était un mélange de deux Maison, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Amelia remarqua combien il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Son serpent toujours suspendu dans le vide, elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main légère sur son épaule. "Merci, Maître," dit-elle avec douceur. "Je vous remercie vraiment pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi."

Severus se sentit touché par les paroles de la jeune femme. Sa bouche dessina une tentative de sourire. C'était là tout ce qu'il pouvait faire mais cela ne gênait pas Amelia. Elle l'acceptait comme il était et lui sourit en retour, sa main toujours posée sur son épaule, la pressant légèrement dans un geste attentionné.

"Je vais préparer le déjeuner, Maître. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous avez envie de manger ?"

_Toi._ Il revint brusquement à la réalité. "Oh, oui, ce que vous voulez... tout ce que vous voulez. Mais je dois reconnaître que j'aime bien votre purée de pommes de terre."

"Alors c'est tout vu," consentit-elle dans un sourire. Elle le laissa là, invoqua encore une fois son Patronus. Le serpent lumineux la suivit à la cuisine, ondulant au même rythme que les pas de la jeune femme. Severus la regarda sortir de la bibliothèque, un sourire cette fois franchement amusé sur les lèvres, maintenant qu'il était tout seul.

* * *

**Un chapitre qui en dit long sur Amelia notamment, ainsi que sur l'interaction entre Severus et elle. La situation semble un peu maladroite entre eux, après ce qui s'est passé à Spinner's End mais ce sont deux adultes intelligents, qui malgré leurs blessures du passé, devraient réussir à trouver un terrain d'entente... voire plus... je n'en dirai pas plus.**

**Je remercie aussi les lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires hors compte et que je ne peux remercier par PM. Je le fais ici. **

**Merci pour les commentaires que vous laissez, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plaît. Alors continuez ! Donnez aussi votre avis, vos hypothèses. Certains lecteurs sont très perspicaces - ils/elles se reconnaîtront...**


	32. Chapitre 31 Potions, Orage et Sortilèges

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 31 – Potions, orages et sortilèges**

Après le déjeuner, Amelia et Severus sortirent pour des exercices pratiques. Elle prit son châle avec elle, ainsi que son journal intime. Ils allèrent derrière la maison, où poussait de l'herbe, ce qui rendrait les chutes moins inconfortables, contrairement au gravier de la cour de devant. Elle posa le journal sur un banc non loin d'eux. Après quelques minutes passées à revoir les divers sortilèges pour lesquels elle avait rencontré des difficultés, ils commencèrent leur séance d'entraînement.

Severus remarqua que la jeune sorcière avait bien oeuvré en son absence. Elle avait manifestement travaillé dur ses sortilèges de défense, même si elle avait eu quelques incidents. Ils poursuivirent avec les sortilèges d'attaque. Ces derniers étant moins faciles à travailler, Amelia eut plus de problèmes pour les jeter. Mais au bout d'une heure passée à pratiquer ensembles, elle parvint à saisir l'essentiel des sorts que Severus lui avait montrés. Bien entendu, il ne lui avait appris aucun maléfice de Magie Noire, malgré sa vaste connaissance du sujet. Mais le peu qu'elle connaissait était déjà bien suffisant pour désarmer, repousser et même attaquer n'importe adversaire.

En dépit de son obstination, Amelia n'avait pas réussi à Désarmer son Maître. Il était vraiment bon, un combattant acharné – et un bon enseignant aussi. Il était à la fois ferme dans ses instructions et patient avec ses fautes, l'encourageant à persister. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il fut ainsi dans son cours de Potions. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir protégée en sa présence, même s'il lui démontrait, par son immense savoir en matière de DCFM, qu'il était un adversaire redoutable, une force sur laquelle compter. Elle ne nourrissait aucune illusion quant à sa propre aptitude à le vaincre – du moins de cette manière.

Amelia était consciente que pour défaire un opposant tel que Severus Rogue, il fallait bien plus que de la magie. La ruse et la patience étaient les meilleures armes pour l'emporter sur lui – si cela était toutefois possible. Elle attendrait que l'opportunité se présente pour le faire.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques sorts. Jusqu'au moment où Amelia tomba à terre, sur le ventre, inconsciente.

"Amelia !" L'alarme était évidente dans le ton de Severus. Il se précipita vers elle, tout à coup inquiet d'avoir pu réellement la blesser. Il n'avait pas jeté un sort dangereux mais quand même. Peut-être qu'elle s'était fait mal toute seule en tombant. Il la tourna avec délicatesse.

A cet instant, rapide comme l'éclair, Amelia ouvrit les yeux et leva sa baguette. "_Petrificus Totalus_ !"

A bout portant de baguette, Severus n'avait aucune chance d'éviter son sortilège. Il tomba à terre, à côté d'elle, frappé de plein fouet par son Maléfice du Saucisson. Il n'était pas inconscient, son regard sombre toujours posé sur elle, comprenant qu'il avait été vaincu par la ruse. Elle s'empara même de sa baguette, la prenant de sa main pour la jeter un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, le désarmant ainsi définitivement.

Il aurait dû s'en douter – il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle avait de fortes tendances Serpentard...

Amelia le chevaucha pour s'assurer que son maléfice était efficace et affirmer sa victoire sur lui, sa propre baguette dirigée vers le visage du sorcier. Un large sourire illuminait ses traits. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Divinement belle. Il la fixait de son regard sombre si expressif, un regard affamé qui en en disait long. La seule image qui lui revenait en mémoire était le moment où ils avaient fait l'amour ensembles – enfin, avant qu'il ne se laisse emporter par son désir et sa passion pour elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait chevauché ainsi, nue sur son corps. Il ne pouvait pas poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, mais sa mémoire gardait la sensation que la peau d'Amelia avait laissée sur ses doigts.

Son sourire fier et victorieux s'effaça, remplacé par une expression douce mais sérieuse sur son visage. Elle baissa lentement sa baguette et lui caressa la joue tendrement. "Je ne pourrais jamais vous faire du mal, Maître," dit-elle avec douceur. Sa voix était presque un murmure, pourtant elle communiquait toute la sincérité qu'elle ressentait en prononçant ces paroles.

Lentement, elle baissa la tête vers la sienne et toucha les lèvres de l'homme avec les siennes, dans une tendre caresse. Severus fut surpris mais comme il ne pouvait pas bouger, et comme il trouvait ce contact agréable aussi, il n'avait pas d'autre option que de la laisser faire. Pendant le baiser, Amelia annula le sort, sans un mot. Il le sentit et ferma les yeux, participant plus activement au baiser. Ses mains trouvèrent même la taille de sa partenaire et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

D'un seul mouvement, Severus roula sur elle dans l'herbe, tout en l'embrassant. Au bout de quelques instants, il rompit le baiser et la regarda avec intensité. Il voulait s'excuser mais les mots ne pouvaient sortir. _Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait mal comme je l'ai fait auparavant. _Non pas que c'étaient des paroles trop difficiles à dire, mais il avait peur qu'elle le rejette, un rejet qui briserait le charme magique de l'instant qu'ils partageaient actuellement.

Amelia lui caressa la joue, les cheveux, l'épaule. C'était là leur premier contact intime depuis ce jour où ils avaient couché ensembles la toute première fois. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent l'un à l'autre pendant de longues secondes, le vert dans le noir, le noir dans le vert. L'une des mains de l'homme rejoignit le visage de sa partenaire pour le caresser. "Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal."

Elle lui sourit. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître. Je sais pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça et je vous ai pardonné il y bien longtemps déjà." Son ton était encourageant.

"Je ne faisais pas allusion à la comédie que j'ai dû jouer quand nous n'étions pas seuls à Spinner's End. Je faisais..." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Je faisais allusion au moment où nous..."

"Où nous avons fait l'amour, Maître ?"

L'amour ? Mais cela avait-il été de l'amour ? Severus finit par faire oui de la tête.

"Je vous ai pardonné pour ça aussi. Je comprends que vous avez été seul pendant un certain temps. Ca arrive. Je ne suis pas du genre à juger un livre uniquement sur sa couverture, vous savez."

"Alors vous ne me... méprisez pas ?" _Si seulement elle savait..._

Combien si peu sûr de lui il pouvait être quand il s'agissait de questions personnelles et intimes ! Si différent de l'homme qu'il avait été quelques minutes auparavant, maîtrisant la magie avec un art consommé. La perfection faite sorcier. Et pourtant, un homme avec ses défauts et ses fragilités.

"Non, je ne vous méprise pas, Maître. Je ne le pourrais jamais."

Quelque part, ses paroles allégèrent un peu le poids de son âme. Severus baissa son visage vers celui de la jeune femme et lui prit les lèvres pour un baiser d'abord timide et toujours un peu maladroit, puis de plus en plus passionné, tout en restant très tendre. Amelia noua ses bras autour de son corps, ses mains saisissant son dos, ses épaules. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, dans l'herbe, oublieux du monde entier autour d'eux.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, étonnés de s'être retrouvés. Ensuite, ils entendirent un son faible, un frémissement dans les arbres alentour. Une goutte d'eau, suivie d'une deuxième, puis de plusieurs, leur tombèrent dessus. Un grondement se fit entendre au loin.

"Je crois qu'un orage approche, Maître," dit doucement Amelia.

"Alors rentrons," suggéra Severus, bien qu'il se moquât totalement de la pluie. Tant qu'il la tenait bien serrée sous lui, avec lui, il s'en moquait complètement. Il l'abriterait, la protégerait – et pas uniquement de la pluie.

Il se leva d'elle, ramassa sa baguette et lui tendit la main pour la relever. Amelia la saisit et se retrouva de nouveau dans ses bras. Malgré la pluie, Severus la prit dans ses bras, ressentant un besoin désespéré de l'étreindre. Amelia le laissa faire, percevant son besoin. Elle se contenta d'invoquer un Sortilège d'Attraction pour faire venir à elle son journal et son châle, qu'elle avait posés sur le banc non loin d'eux.

Ils rentrèrent, main dans la main. La jeune sorcière se sentait si joyeuse qu'elle jeta une fois encore le Charme du Patronus. Cette fois, le serpent surgit de sa baguette sans qu'elle eut besoin de jeter le sortilège verbalement. La créature était même encore plus imposante et longue, mais affichant toujours son air habituellement bienveillant. Il rampa avec eux, douce présence les accompagnant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à l'intérieur à l'abri de la pluie.

* * *

Ils continuèrent à pratiquer pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Ensuite, Amelia et Severus décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils se rendirent à la cuisine où la jeune sorcière prépara du thé. Le chaud breuvage avait le goût de la récompense pour eux. Elle avait aussi emporté son journal avec elle, pour noter les remarques et les suggestions qu'il lui avait faites concernant les différents sortilèges qu'ils avaient utilisés. Elle les retravaillerait plus tard.

Ils s'assirent à la table. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de noter, elle ferma son journal et prit une gorgée de son thé.

"Amelia... J'ai encore réfléchi à mon projet pour entrer à Poudlard."

"Oh. Je vous écoute, Maître."

Certain d'avoir capté son attention, Severus lui expliqua comment il avait l'intention de procéder. "Le temps est essentiel. J'ai concocté une variante du Polynectar, une version qui mûrirait plus rapidement et me donnerait même la voix de Lucius. Une amélioration. Cependant, cette potion a un effet réduit comparé à la recette habituelle."

"Combien de temps alors ? Maître ?"

"Maximum trente minutes."

Elle hocha la tête, assimilant cette information. "Mais vous pourriez en emporter plus avec vous, Maître ?"

"Malheureusement non. C'est une recette expérimentale. Je l'ai déjà essayée et elle est assez instable telle quelle. Un usage prolongé pourrait résulter en des dommages. C'est un risque que je ne peux courir."

"Bien sûr. Alors ça veut dire que vous devrez vous emparer de l'Epée en une seule fois. En trente minutes maximum."

"On peut dire les choses ainsi." Une pause. "J'aurai besoin de votre aide concernant les vêtements. Je ne peux pas me rendre à Poudlard habillé comme _moi_. J'aurai besoin d'être habillé dans le style de Lucius Malefoy."

"De toute évidence. Pas de problème, je vous aiderai. Je connais quelques sortilèges pour modifier les vêtements. Ca devrait marcher." Amelia était contente de voir que son projet était toujours en cours d'élaboration. "Et une fois que vous aurez l'Epée, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Maître ?"

"Pour la donner à Potter ? Aucune idée. Dumbledore m'a promis qu'il m'aiderait à cet égard. Il a tout intérêt parce que je ne sais même pas où se trouve le gamin. Nous aurons du temps avant d'y réfléchir. Notre priorité une est d'obtenir l'Epée. Nous y penserons plus tard."

"Maître... Avez-vous l'intention d'aller à Poudlard... seul ?"

Severus la fixa du regard, saisissant ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Vous resterez ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous là-bas pour rapporter l'Epée. C'est là quelque chose que je dois faire tout seul. Inutile de vous mettre en danger, Amelia. C'est un ordre."

Elle fit oui de la tête. "Je comprends, Maître. Je promets de ne pas désobéir à votre ordre. Vous avez ma parole sur ce point." Elle sourit. "Apportez-moi les vêtements que vous voulez porter et je vous aiderai."

Il approuva d'un signe de la tête et ils finirent leur thé en silence. Oui, Dumbledore, une fois encore, avait eu raison, lorsqu'il avait suggéré que Severus pourrait faire équipe avec elle. Non seulement elle était intelligente, mais elle le soutenait ainsi que ses projets.

* * *

Severus revint quelques jours plus tard avec les vêtements qu'il avait l'intention de porter le soir où il s'infiltrerait dans Poudlard en tant que Lucius Malefoy. Un accoutrement de Mangemort, tout en noir. Amelia était dotée d'un sens précis de l'observation et d'une très bonne mémoire. Elle se rappelait comment l'homme blond était habillé le jour où il avait tenté de la violer, à Spinner's End. Il portait une chemise blanche sous une tunique noire richement décorée, avec une longue veste par dessus.

Elle Métamorphosa en une telle veste longue, une redingote que Severus avait apportée. Elle en fit de même avec un de ses gilets qui devint une tunique brodée. Elle modifia son pantalon, en enlevant les boutons qui ornaient le bas des jambes du vêtement. Severus enfila les habits. Il y avait un grand miroir en pied dans le vestibule. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air des plus élégants dans de tels vêtements. Il porterait sa cape de Mangemort, pour cacher ses vêtements autant que possible, au cas où quelqu'un pourrait s'avérer bien trop observateur. _Le diable se cache dans les petits détails_, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer.

"Cette baguette, la baguette de votre mère, est très bonne pour la Métamorphose," répondit Amelia lorsqu'il exprima une certaine satisfaction pour son travail magique.

"C'est _votre_ baguette désormais, Amelia."

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, légèrement gênée. "Oui, vous avez raison, Maître. Mais elle ne m'a pas vraiment choisie, n'est-ce pas ?" _Vous l'avez choisie pour moi._

"Eh bien, d'après ce que je constate, je n'ai pas cette impression. Elle vous a adoptée. Comment est-ce qu'elle se comporte, dans votre main ?"

"Assez bien en fait. En vérité, très confortable." Elle s'arrêta de parler pour arranger son vêtement une dernière fois. Elle recula d'un pas pour en voir le résultat. "Il manque quelque chose. Mr Malefoy a une canne."

Severus avait négligé ce type de détails. Il était l'opposé exact de Lucius Malefoy à cet égard : il ne portait pas de vêtements sophistiqués, pas de bijoux, pas d'articles extravagants. Mais il devait être tout comme Lucius. Il devait être Lucius. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps, Severus était un bon acteur, il serait capable de se comporter tout comme son frère Mangemort, il le si connaissait bien. Mais les vêtements et les accessoires, là, c'était autre chose. Il était content d'avoir l'avis d'Amelia. "Vous avez raison." De plus, cela voulait dire qu'il aurait à mettre sa propre baguette dans la canne, au lieu de la porter à l'intérieur de sa manche gauche, comme à son habitude.

"Je crois savoir ce que je pourrais utiliser pour ça. Attendez, Maître, je reviens de suite."

Severus la regarda quitter le vestibule pour entrer dans la salle à manger, très certainement pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il était amusé par la façon qu'elle avait de lui donner des ordres. Bien entendu, il le cachait soigneusement. Mais il ne se sentait pas du tout offusqué par son attitude. Elle faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à parvenir à ses fins. C'était là le plus important. Elle était tellement absorbée à l'aider qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle lui avait donné un ordre.

Elle revint une minute ou deux plus tard, un balai à la main. Un vrai balai, destiné à balayer le sol. Elle enleva la brosse et posa le manche à terre. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de figurer l'image de la canne dans son esprit. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et fit des mouvements sophistiqués avec sa baguette, au-dessus du manche. Quelques secondes après, le manche s'était transformé en une canne noire, décorée à une extrémité d'une tête de serpent.

Severus prit la canne en main pour l'examiner. "Ca me paraît bien. Ca ira comme ça." Il tendit la canne à Amelia qui la vérifia à son tour. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

"Il y a aussi autre chose que vous devez porter, Maître." Elle lui prit la main dans la sienne. "Des bagues. J'ai remarqué que Mr Malefoy porte des bagues."

Severus grogna. Lucius et ses goûts extravagants ! En tant que Maître des Potions, il ne portait jamais de bagues. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'un Apprenti en Potions apprenait : les anneaux nuptiaux ou les chevalières de famille devaient être enlevés avant de commencer à préparer une potion ou alors portés en pendentif autour du cou. La plupart des Maître des Potions qui étaient mariés, optaient pour cette dernière solution, afin de garder leurs alliances sur eux, surtout que dans le monde magique, la plupart du temps, les alliances étaient enchantées.

"Et comment vous allez faire pour ça ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Il voulait savoir comment elle résoudrait la question.

La jeune sorcière sembla réfléchir. L'une des clés pour une Métamorphose réussie, était de commencer à partir d'un objet qui avait une forme similaire à celle désirée – dans ce cas particulier, un objet circulaire. Elle ne portait pas de bague elle-même, qu'elle aurait pu dupliquer. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle connaissait bien la maison, après tout le travail domestique qu'elle y avait accompli.

"Je crois que j'ai une idée, Maître." Sans rien dire de plus, elle entra dans le salon. Cette fois, Severus la suivit. Elle jeta un regard aux rideaux, pendus à leurs tringles par des anneaux. Elle toucha le tissu et secoua la tête. Non, elle ne ferait pas cela. Ces rideaux ne lui appartenaient pas.

Elle revint dans le vestibule. "Vous porterez des gants, Maître. Ca devrait régler la question. Supposons que nous fassions des bagues, certes, mais imaginons que nous n'ayons pas fait le bon modèle ? C'est le genre de détails qui peuvent vous trahir."

Severus devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. "Pas de problème. Je porterai mes gants de Mangemort. J'en ai une paire à Spinner's End. Le temps est assez froid pour les justifier."

Elle le regarda à nouveau, tournant autour de lui pour détecter le moindre détail qui nécessitait une amélioration – ou qui pouvait trahir sa véritable identité. "Maintenant, Maître, enfilez votre cape." Il obéit, toujours amusé par ses manières dirigistes. Elle avait dû se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui, pour oser lui parler ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il percevait autre chose.

Elle était efficace. Il était fort conscient aussi qu'une grande part de sa propre sécurité résidait en l'aptitude de la jeune femme à le rendre crédible en tant que Lucius Malefoy. Elle prenait cette tâche très au sérieux – ce n'était pas seulement un défilé de mode. Même s'il n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un tourner autour de lui, occupé à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à lui et à ses vêtements, Severus fit un effort. De plus... cela ne le dérangeait pas trop qu'Amelia soit cette personne occupée à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à lui et à ses vêtements. Il pouvait sentir son toucher sur lui, à travers ses habits, et c'était une sensation agréable. Parfois, elle se trouvait tout près de lui et il voulait la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, la posséder à nouveau. Mais ils avaient des tâches à accomplir qui ne souffraient aucun retard. Le Polynectar serait bientôt prêt et plus tôt il mettait la main sur l'Epée de Gryffondor, mieux ce serait. Pour tout le monde.

Amelia arrangea encore quelques détails, totalement concentrée sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Severus la laissa faire, dans une reddition sans condition aux talents de la jeune femme. A cet instant, il devait reconnaître qu'il lui faisait confiance. Elle tenait une baguette à la main, elle connaissait les sorts, elle pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi, d'une certaine manière. Qu'elle en soit consciente ou pas n'était pas vraiment la question. Ou si peu. Ce qui était important, c'était l'éclat qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux verts, son expression de dévouement envers la tâche à accomplir. Une tâche qui pouvait signifier la différence pour sa propre sécurité.

_Je ne pourrais jamais vous faire du mal, Maître_, avait-elle dit plus tôt. Elle demeurait fidèle à sa parole.

Lorsqu'elle estima en avoir terminé, elle recula, un air d'appréciation dans les yeux. "Maintenant, regardez-vous, Maître."

Severus obéit, toujours amusé par son ordre. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il fit oui de la tête, satisfait, s'imaginant après avoir absorbé du Polynectar. Il reconnaissait Lucius Malefoy. _Parfait._ "Vous avez fait là du bon travail, Amelia. Merci pour votre aide."

"Je suis impatiente de voir tout ceci combiné avec l'effet du Polynectar, Maître," répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux qui le surprit.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune sorcière – sa remarque l'avait intrigué. Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent son regard vert. Il était surpris par l'expression de son visage, de ses yeux. Il y lut quelque chose qu'il avait rarement vu en elle.

De la détermination. Un sens du devoir accompli, quelque chose de très similaire à du dévouement.

"Vous réussirez, Maître. Je suis sûre que toute cette opération sera un succès."

* * *

**Severus et Amelia qui se retrouvent ! En tout cas, de manière très tendre. Où l'on voit qu'Amelia est loin d'être du genre "demoiselle en détresse" : certes elle apprend à se défendre, mais surtout elle choisit de piéger Severus pour mieux prendre l'initiative dans sa relation avec lui. D'une manière très Serpentard, d'ailleurs ! On perçoit aussi que leurs sentiments respectifs l'un pour l'autre commencent à se faire jour. **

**J'espère avoir respecté le personnage de Severus - en y ajoutant sa vulnérabilité, puisque c'est là un des thèmes de cette histoire. Quant à Amelia, elle aussi a un objectif à présent, outre sa simple survie. Elle est bien décidé à combattre Voldemort par tous les moyens, même si dans sa condition, cela se limite à aider Severus et lui uniquement. Mais le peu qu'elle fait peut suffire. **

**Il y a donc une sorte de convergence entre Severus et Amelia, qui les amène aussi à une convergence vers l'égalité entre eux. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont Maître et esclave, dans une société où l'une, de part le statut de son sang, ne peut être considérée que comme une moins que rien. C'est aussi ce lent chemin vers la pleine égalité - un des fondements du couple à mon opinion - que Severus et Amelia sont en train de prendre, même s'ils n'en sont pas conscients.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Donnez-moi votre avis, il m'intéresse ! Et si l'histoire continue de vous plaire, il faut le dire !**


	33. Chapitre 32 Visite discrète à Poudlard

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 32 – Visite discrète à Poudlard**

La potion était prête depuis quelque temps déjà. Elle était stockée dans le labo de Severus, dans un placard, dans une fiole placée sous un charme de stase. La fiole rangée tout à côté contenait les cheveux qu'Amelia avait arrachés à Lucius Malefoy. Severus n'attendait qu'un signe. Un signe en provenance de Dumbledore, qui lui ferait part des projets de l'actuel Directeur de quitter le château.

Ce signe vint trois jours plus tard. Severus travaillait dans son labo sur le poison que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de rechercher. Le Maître des Potions avait fait des progrès significatifs et il travaillait en parallèle sur l'antidote. Un antidote qui impliquait l'usage du lait maternel d'Amelia.

Dumbledore émit quelques petits bruits pour faire savoir qu'il était là. Severus attendait un message du portrait suspendu dans son labo. Il ne prit même pas le temps de saluer le vieil homme.

"Severus, Lucius Malefoy doit quitter le château ce soir, pour trois jours. Il l'a dit aux Carrow il y a un quart d'heure environ. Je crois que ce soir serait le bon moment. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. La nuit est sombre sur Poudlard, donc vous devriez le faire maintenant."

Severus approuva. "Oui, je le ferai, Dumbledore. Je dois retourner au manoir des Prince car mon costume de Malefoy est là-bas. Attendez-vous à me revoir dans votre bureau d'ici environ vingt à trente minutes."

"Excellent, mon garçon. Je vous attends alors."

"Vous ne m'avez pas dit encore comment je devrais faire parvenir l'Epée à Potter."

"Ca viendra en temps voulu, Severus. Maintenant, allez chercher l'Epée. Oh, Severus ?"

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers le Directeur, les deux fioles dans la main. "Oui ?"

"Bonne chance, mon garçon."

Le Maître des Potions fit un signe de tête avant de s'assurer que les deux fioles étaient bien rangées dans sa poche. Il éteignit la lumière d'un mouvement de la main et quitta les lieux rapidement.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus remontait l'allée menant à l'entrée du manoir des Prince. Amelia, qui avait entendu le son de ses pas sur le gravier, l'attendait dans le vestibule, baguette à la main. D'après l'expression de son visage, elle sut que le moment était venu.

"Maître."

"Amelia, aidez-moi à m'habiller comme Lucius Malefoy. Dumbledore vient tout juste de m'informer qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Le temps est venu d'aller chercher l'Epée."

Elle ne s'offusqua pas de son manque de manières – de toute évidence, il était totalement concentré sur la mission à venir, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. "Mais bien sûr, Maître. Venez vous habiller dans l'étude, s'il vous plaît." Elle s'y rendit, suivie de près par lui. Elle y avait rangé les vêtements, en les posant soigneusement sur le petit sofa. Severus lui confia les deux fioles avant d'enlever ses bottes, sa redingote, son gilet et son pantalon. Il avait gardé sa chemise blanche. Amelia lui tourna le dos pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Malgré qu'ils aient déjà été intimes par le passé, elle se sentait gênée. Elle se sentit même rougir.

Elle l'entendit enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements. A un moment, elle ne put résister et se tourna vers lui. Il avait mis son nouveau pantalon. Il était décent. Elle vint l'aider à s'habiller. Elle prit la tunique et la lui tendit. Elle ajusta le vêtement sur lui. Severus la laissa faire. Puis elle lui donna la redingote qu'elle avait Métamorphosée en un long manteau que Lucius portait.

Une fois fini, Severus prit la canne et la cape. Il cacha sa baguette dans sa manche gauche. Il préférait l'avoir là car, par réflexe, ce serait là qu'il irait la chercher. Dans certaines situations, des réflexes vifs pouvaient lui sauver la vie. De toutes façons, si tout se déroulait selon son plan, il n'aurait pas besoin de sa baguette. De plus, il pouvait toujours avoir recours à la magie sans utiliser sa baguette.

Amelia l'amena devant le miroir du vestibule. Là encore, elle l'aida à s'habiller et à parfaire les tous derniers détails de son accoutrement. Elle recula pour le regarder, elle tourna même autour de lui pour s'assurer que tout était en bon ordre.

"Vous avez l'air très bien comme ça, Maître. Regardez-vous. Dites-moi s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche qui devrait être corrigé. Vous connaissez Mr Malefoy bien mieux que moi."

Severus n'aimait pas se regarder dans un miroir – il se trouvait bien trop laid et répugnant pour être regardé, même dans un miroir. Pourtant, il fit comme elle le lui avait dit car il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Un détail mineur pouvait le trahir. Il posa les yeux sur son reflet. Il devait admettre que ces beaux vêtements lui allaient bien et lui conféraient une belle allure.

Son regard rencontra celui d'Amelia dans le miroir. Elle lut l'approbation dans ses yeux sombres. Elle lui sourit. Ses yeux verts, sérieux, devinrent plus doux, et même... Non, il n'osa pas penser le mot. _Aimants ?_ Pour sûr, il y avait une certaine fierté aussi – mais c'était de la fierté pour son propre travail de sortilège sur les vêtements, et rien de plus.

_Il est si élégant, si beau comme ça_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer une fois qu'ils ne se regardaient plus l'un l'autre. "Maître, est-ce que vous allez boire le Polynectar maintenant ? De la sorte, nous pourrions voir si l'ensemble est cohérent."

Severus y avait déjà réfléchi. "Non, Amelia. La potion est une variante de l'habituelle recette du Polynectar. Elle me donnera la voix de Lucius mais ses effets se dissipent plus vite. Je la prendrai une fois que je suis sur le point d'entrer dans Poudlard. Pas avant."

"Mais... Maître, et s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec vos vêtements ?"

"J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Inutile de discuter, Amelia." Il réalisa qu'il s'était montré un peu dur, plus qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. "C'est là un risque que je dois prendre. Je ne peux pas être vu comme moi-même à l'intérieur de Poudlard. La potion durera environ vingt à trente minutes, pas plus. Je ne peux pas perdre un temps précieux pour le voyage."

Elle fit oui de la tête, d'un air soumis. "Je comprends, Maître."

Une fois la cape sur ses épaules et la canne en main, Severus ressemblait vraiment à Lucius Malefoy – à l'exception de son visage, de ses cheveux et de sa corpulence. Heureusement, il avait à peu près la même taille que Lucius. Il n'y aurait pas de changements. Il s'assura une dernière fois qu'il avait bien sa baguette sur lui et que les deux fioles se trouvaient dans une poche intérieure. Il ouvrit la porte principale de la demeure. Il était sur le point de sortir quand il entendit Amelia.

"Maître !"

Il se tourna vers elle. "Oui, Amelia ?" Il lisait l'inquiétude sur le visage de la jeune sorcière.

Elle tenta de lui sourire. Mais elle ne pouvait cacher son anxiété. "Bonne chance, Maître. Soyez prudent."

Severus perçut bien qu'elle essayait de se montrer courageuse devant lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer. Il avait aussi lu autre chose dans les yeux verts mais il bannit cette pensée – celle de la jeune femme – dans un recoin profond de son esprit. Une pensée qui ne pouvait et ne devait pas exister dans son esprit à lui – ni dans le sien, à elle.

Il eut pitié d'elle. "Je reviendrai dès que j'en aurai fini, ne vous inquiétez pas."

* * *

Severus Transplana tout près des limites du château, là où il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il revenait d'une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à une époque qui lui semblait fort lointaine – quand il enseignait encore à Poudlard. Dumbledore était alors vivant.

Il chassa ces pensées nostalgiques. Maintenant, il s'agissait de se concentrer sur sa mission. Il leva les yeux au ciel, lequel était nuageux, car on ne voyait aucune étoile. La lune donnait une faible lumière qui filtrait à travers les épais nuages.

Severus se demanda s'il devait boire maintenant le Polynectar et se transformer derrière les arbres de la Forêt Interdite – et perdre ainsi quelques minutes – ou alors prendre le risque de marcher à l'intérieur du périmètre du château et être reconnu, même de loin, pour gagner quelques minutes de plus sur la potion. Les effets de la potion n'étaient pas instantanés. Le Polynectar exigeait une minute ou deux pour être efficace. Une minute ou deux qui pouvaient faire la différence entre le succès et l'échec, la vie et la mort.

Non pas qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchi avant. Bien au contraire. Mais il lui manquait plusieurs paramètres tels que les conditions météo. Il décida d'entrer à l'intérieur du périmètre du château sous sa vraie apparence, sous un charme de désillusion et ne boire la potion qu'une fois tout près du château lui-même.

Ce qu'il fit, et une fois invisible, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la propriété. Il passa devant la cabane de Hagrid, qui semblait occupée car la cheminée laissait échapper de la fumée et un peu de lumière brillait à travers les fenêtres. Mais le demi-géant n'était pas quelqu'un de soupçonneux et Severus savait être discret et silencieux.

Il arriva à l'entrée par le pont, où se terminait le chemin principal qui venait de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Devant lui, se dressait le portail de pierre menant au pont de bois reliant le chemin au château, au-dessus du ravin. Severus jeta un regard autour de lui. Personne. Le silence complet. Il repéra un bosquet non loin de là et décida d'y aller boire le Polynectar. Sous l'ombre profonde des arbres, il serait tranquille pour se transformer.

Severus se cacha derrière les arbres, à quelques mètres du chemin. Il sortit rapidement les deux fioles de sa poche. Il préleva un cheveu dans l'une d'elle, qu'il fit glisser dans l'autre. La potion émit un petit chuintement avant de se changer en une couleur d'un vert foncé visqueux. Il savait qu'elle aurait mauvais goût mais il avait bu pire dans le passé. Il l'avait déjà testée et il était conscient que Lucius n'avait pas bon goût du tout. Il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et la but toute.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva à genoux, sa respiration rendue difficile par la transformation de son corps. Au bout d'une minute qui sembla durer une éternité, tout s'arrêta. Severus parvint à reprendre son souffle. Il prit une ou deux inspirations profondes avant de se remettre debout sur ses deux jambes. Il regarda ses mains – il réalisa qu'elles étaient gantées. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura un miroir.

De longs cheveux blonds. Des yeux gris. Des traits aristocratiques. Même le nez était droit. Severus eut un sourire moqueur. Il ne lui serait pas difficile d'afficher un air arrogant. Il fit disparaître le miroir, rajusta ses vêtements et s'engagea sur le pont qui menait au château, en espérant ne rencontrer personne, que ce soit des Mangemorts ou d'anciens collègues.

* * *

Severus arriva à l'intérieur du château en un temps record. Il ne rencontra personne, sauf Mr Rusard, qu'il salua de loin. Comme il marchait de son long pas habituel, il ne perdit pas de temps à bavarder. Il ne le souhaitait pas. Il se rendit à l'étage où était situé le bureau du Directeur – un itinéraire qu'il connaissait très bien. Il était sur le point de donner à la gargouille le mot de passe – que Lucius lui avait donné un jour, au cas où il aurait souhaité venir lui rendre visite à Poudlard – avant de réaliser qu'il _était_ le Directeur.

La gargouille lui laissa accéder l'escalier. Severus entra dans le bureau où il avait passé tant de temps auparavant, en tant que bras-droit de Dumbledore, pour planifier leur prochain mouvement contre Voldemort, ou pour échanger des nouvelles sur les projets des Mangemorts destinés à faire plaisir à leur Maître. Le sentiment d'être revenu à la maison envahit l'âme de Severus pendant quelques secondes. Poudlard avait été sa maison pendant tant d'années, d'abord quand il était enfant, durant sa scolarité, puis en tant qu'adulte, lorsqu'il y avait enseigné, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela.

En même temps, le bureau avait un aspect assez différent. Disparu les délicats instruments que Dumbledore avait inventés ou collectionnés et qui servaient à décorer la pièce. A la place, se trouvaient des canapés et des fauteuils confortables. Severus reconnut le goût de Lucius pour le luxe et le confort.

Son regard parcourut les lieux avant de se poser sur le seul portrait qui lui importait. Dumbledore était apparemment en train de l'attendre patiemment, car il était bien réveillé dans son fauteuil. "Monsieur le Directeur," fit le vieux sorcier pour le saluer poliment mais avec une certaine froideur. Après tout, Severus était supposé être Lucius.

"Professeur Dumbledore," répondit Severus sur le même ton, avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'entendait parler avec la voix de Lucius. Il avait déjà testé le nouveau Polynectar et cela avait marché. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il en verrait les effets sur autrui.

Est-ce que Dumbledore le reconnaîtrait ? Et si Dumbledore pensait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de Severus sous Polynectar, mais plutôt du véritable Lucius Malefoy ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour prouver au vieil homme qu'il était bien Severus. Ils partageaient tous les deux un secret. La situation actuelle de l'Epée de Gryffondor.

Severus ne perdit pas de temps. Il s'assura qu'aucun autre portrait de la pièce ne puisse l'entendre ou le voir. Il jeta un sortilège d'aveuglement sur tous les autres portraits, sauf celui de Dumbledore, puis son très célèbre _Assurdiato_. "A présent, Dumbledore, nous pouvons parler."

L'éclat dans les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier, le sourire bienveillant qu'il lui envoya, tout cela rassura Severus, certain qu'il avait été reconnu sous son apparence de Malefoy. "Ne vous gênez pas, mon cher garçon. Vous savez où elle se trouve. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire."

Severus sortit un petit sac de sous ses robes. C'était là un ajout de dernière minute. "Ceci est un sac enchanté par un Sortilège d'Extension Indétectable. Il peut contenir et cacher n'importe quel objet de n'importe quelle taille."

"Oh, Severus, comme c'est ingénieux !" s'émerveilla Dumbledore. "Maintenant, vite, l'Epée !"

Severus s'assura aussi que personne n'entrerait dans le bureau – il avait jeté un sort sur la porte pour la verrouiller. Il se dirigea vers le portrait de Dumbledore et l'ouvrit. Il posa d'abord le sac à l'intérieur de la cache derrière le portrait et y jeta le sort _Lumos_. L'Epée de Gryffondor brilla dans l'obscurité. Il la saisit et la glissa dans le sac. De la sorte, personne ne verrait ce qu'il aurait pu prendre de derrière le portrait, qu'il replaça dans sa position habituelle. Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'oeil pour son action rapide et réussie.

Severus se retourna et son regard tomba sur un cabinet de verre non loin de là. Une autre Epée de Gryffondor y était exposée. Il se rappela ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Celle-ci était un faux, tandis que la véritable Epée était _supposée_ être cachée dans un coffre à Gringotts. Ou bien l'avait été. Désormais, elle se trouvait dans le petit sac qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Le Maître des Potions leva les sortilèges qu'il avait jeté sur la pièce, un signe pour le vieux Directeur qu'à partir de maintenant, ils devaient tous les deux faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient. "Professeur Dumbledore," fit poliment Severus, mais toujours avec un air arrogant, jouant de nouveau le rôle de Lucius.

"Monsieur le Directeur," salua le vieux sorcier, avec une égale distance.

Severus était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans l'escalier. Il leva le sortilège qu'il avait jeté sur la porte – lequel aurait paru suspect. Il jeta un dernier regard à Dumbledore qui parut brièvement inquiet avant de retrouver son calme légendaire.

Cinq personnes entrèrent, toutes en même temps. Quand il les vit, Severus sut que sa chance avait peut-être tournée – mais pas dans la bonne direction cette fois.

Les Carrow, Alecto et Amycus, poussaient et traînaient avec eux trois élèves.

"Monsieur le Directeur ! Nous avons attrapé ces trois élèves qui traînaient dans le couloir menant à votre bureau. Nous avons aussi entendu ce qu'ils projetaient de faire. Un plan qui mérite un châtiment !" fit Amycus d'un ton très agité.

"Oui," aboya sa soeur. "Ils avaient prévu de voler l'Epée de Gryffondor de votre bureau !"

Severus demeura froid et distant – une attitude qu'il pouvait adopter facilement et que Lucius aurait adoptée aussi dans une telle situation. Il jeta un coup d'oeil empli de dédain et de répugnance, aux trois jeunes gens qu'on poussait devant lui.

Neville Londubat. Ginny Weasley. Luna Lovegood.

La situation ne pouvait pas plus mal se présenter. Enfin, si – hélas.

* * *

**Et voilà comment un plan bien conçu peut brusquement se mettre à dérailler !**

**Vous aurez sûrement reconnu un épisode du livre, quand Luna, Ginny et Neville ont voulu voler l'Epée de Gryffondor. J'ai utilisé cet événement pour servir mon intrigue - et compliquer la vie de Severus. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez compliquée comme ça !**

**J'espère être restée fidèle à tous les personnages "canon" créés par JKR. **

**Dites-moi si c'est le cas ou bien si je déraille moi aussi. LOL**

**Et d'après vous, comment Severus va-t-il faire pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas ?**


	34. Chapitre 33 Epées et baguettes

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 33 – Epées et baguettes**

"Nous voulons un châtiment exemplaire, Monsieur le Directeur !" aboya de nouveau Alecto. "Tout de suite !" Elle avait déjà levé sa baguette vers les trois élèves, promptement imitée par son frère.

Severus soupira imperceptiblement. Il savait ce que ces deux-là pouvaient avoir en tête. Plusieurs pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit en même temps. _Protéger les élèves. Lucius n'est PAS supposé être à Poudlard ce soir. Les effets du Polynectar se dissiperont bientôt. _Il devait mettre ses priorités dans le bon ordre – et vite.

Chacune de ces pensées nécessitait une solution spécifique, une solution qui devait être apportée dans un ordre précis pour une efficacité maximum. En tant que Directeur, Severus savait qu'il pouvait demander aux Carrow de sortir sur-le-champ. Mais ils pouvaient parler après et pas à lui – mais au véritable Lucius.

_D'abord se débarrasser des Carrows._

"C'est vrai, ça, Londubat ?" Severus avait déjà entendu dire par ses frères Mangemorts que le fils de Frank et Alice Londubat était celui qui causait des problèmes à l'école, suivi de près par les demoiselles Weasley et Lovegood, ainsi que quelques autres. Mais apparemment, c'était lui le meneur. Ce qui le surprit. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le Neville Londubat qu'il terrorisait en classe, élève timide à la magie médiocre, pouvait être devenu un jeune homme avec suffisamment de confiance en soi et doté de qualités de meneur d'hommes, au point de s'engager dans de telles activités perturbatrices.

Le garçon ne pipa mot. Il essayerait alors la Légilimencie. "Regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle, jeune homme !"

Neville lui jeta un regard qui en disait long. Déterminé, provocateur et plein de répugnance. Severus était étonné. Il n'avait jamais pensé non plus qu'il verra un tel regard dans les yeux de Londubat. De la peur, de la frayeur, de la terreur même, oh oui. Mais de la provocation et de la haine, non. Encore moins de la détermination. _Bon, d'accord, c'est Lucius qu'il regarde, pas moi._

Le garçon l'observa avec audace. _Typique Gryffondor_, songea Severus. Cependant, il avait obtenu l'information qui l'intéressait. C'était vrai. Le trio avait prévu d'entrer discrètement dans le bureau du Directeur pour dérober l'Epée de Gryffondor. _Stupidement Gryffondor._

Severus voulait leur faire la leçon à propos de l'Epée et de sa légende. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. _Se débarrasser des Carrows. Tout de suite._

"Ca ira, Alecto et Amycus. Je me chargerai moi-même de leur châtiment," fit doucement Severus mais toujours avec une pointe dangereuse dans la voix. "Vous avez raison à propos du châtiment. C'est en effet un délit très sérieux."

"Mais Monsieur le Directeur... Nous pouvons le faire nous-mêmes !"

"Je le sais !" répliqua-t-il durement. "Dans ce cas, si vous pouviez administrer la punition vous-mêmes, pourquoi est-ce que vous me les avez amenés en premier ?" _Surtout que je ne suis pas supposé être ici ce soir._

Ce dernier détail n'avait pas perturbé le frère et la sœur. "Nous voulions vous en informer par le Réseau des Cheminettes, Monsieur le Directeur," dit Amycus. "Nous avons estimé que c'était là un délit suffisamment sérieux pour vous en faire part," renchérit sa soeur.

Severus ricana intérieurement. Ces deux-là voulaient toujours montrer à leurs supérieurs qu'ils étaient capable de gérer avec efficacité n'importe mission qui leur avait été confiée. "Certes. Cependant..." Il les fixa du regard. "Laissez-moi alors vous dire ceci. Vous avez quantités d'occasions pour vous amuser. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. Vous me les avez amenés après tout. Donnez-moi leurs baguettes." Une pause. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils seront punis en conséquence. Je vais me faire un plaisir d'utiliser l'Endoloris sur eux, ainsi que quelques autres maléfices que je connais. Faites-moi confiance."

Les Carrow obéirent, une expression aigre sur le visage. Ils s'étaient pas attendus à ce que Lucius soit là. Ils avaient prévu de le contacter par Cheminette seulement. A présent, ils avaient été privés de leur nourriture, ils ne seraient pas en mesure de pouvoir jouer avec avant de la manger.

Severus se rapprocha d'eux. D'un geste discret de la main, il jeta un charme de Confusion sur eux. "Vous quitterez mon bureau comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Rien ne s'est jamais passé d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez jamais attrapé ces élèves. Vous ne m'avez jamais vu ce soir non plus. Une seule parole qui sort de votre bouche sur tout ceci et je révélerai à vos parents ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ensembles depuis quelque temps déjà."

Le frère et la sœur tournèrent un visage choqué vers le Directeur. Lequel poursuivit, imperturbable. "Que vous couchez tous les deux ensembles, comme les bons frère et sœur incestueux que vous êtes," fit-il d'une voix si basse que les trois élèves ne pouvaient l'entendre. Le chantage avait toujours été l'une des armes préférées de Severus – avec les potions. "Maintenant, partez. Rappelez-vous. Une seule parole et votre relation incestueuse sera dévoilée au grand jour. Filez ! Vous êtes relevés de vos devoirs pour ce soir aussi." Sa voix devint un murmure. "Comme ça, vous pourrez passer du temps ensembles. Un bonne partie de jambes en l'air et vous vous sentirez bien mieux après."

Severus sut qu'il avait touché un nerf sensible car les Carrow quittèrent son bureau sans un mot. Puis il tourna son attention vers les trois adolescents. Neville avait toujours son air provocateur et haineux. Ginny était effrayée mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, cachant sa frayeur sous une épaisse couche de détermination. Luna... était complètement absorbée par son observation du bureau, examinant le contenu de la vitrine la plus proche avec un grand intérêt et son habituel détachement.

"Maintenant... pourquoi, lorsque quelque chose va de travers ici, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours vous trois ?" demanda Severus d'un ton froid. Il était le Directeur, il était supposé être au courant de leurs incartades précédentes avec les autorités et le règlement de l'école.

Ils ne répondirent rien. "Très bien. A présent, votre punition. Vous serez en retenue. Avec Hagrid. Immédiatement ! Suivez-moi." Severus était conscient qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui mais les trois élèves lui fourniraient une bonne raison pour se rendre non loin de la Forêt Interdite. De plus, il savait que Hagrid ne leur ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Avec le demi-géant, les élèves seraient protégés. Une fois là-bas, il serait à côté de la Forêt Interdite, d'où il pourrait Transplaner discrètement. "Après vous !" Severus leur fit signe de sa baguette à la main de sortir de son bureau.

L'expression des trois adolescents changea du tout au tout, lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'ils auraient une retenue avec Hagrid. Neville paraissait époustouflé par la nouvelle. Ginny se sentit totalement soulagée. Quant à Luna, elle tourna son attention vers la baguette noire que le Directeur avait en main. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude du sorcier qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune fille – même si elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi exactement. Juste une puissante intuition.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la cabane de Hagrid. Severus voulait se débarrasser d'eux aussi vite que possible car il sentait que l'effet de la potion serait bientôt terminé. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être vu en tant que lui-même par quiconque – et surtout pas par ces trois-là ! Les Carrow n'étaient pas si intelligents, il était parvenu à les Confondre. Mais ces trois-là... c'était une tout autre affaire. Ginny Weasley était une fille rusée. Luna Lovegood pouvait voir des choses que personne d'autre ne voyait habituellement. Quant à Neville Londubat, seul Merlin savait quelle sorte de scandale le garçon pouvait faire. Surtout s'il était devenu un jeune homme que plus rien ne semblait effrayer.

Severus commença à percevoir le pincement annonciateur que les effets de la potion étaient sur le point de se dissiper, à quelques mètres de la cabane. Il ne lui restait au mieux que quelques minutes. Il leur ordonna de s'arrêter. "Vous irez voir Hagrid et lui expliquerez tout, la raison pour laquelle vous avez été mis en retenue avec lui. En punition supplémentaire, je cacherai vos baguettes dans le potager de citrouilles. Maintenant, filez ! Je vous surveillerai d'ici."

"Vous ne venez pas avec nous, monsieur ?" demanda Luna de sa voix détachée mais douce. "Hagrid fait un thé merveilleux qui est un excellent remède contre les Nargoles." Elle ne le regardait pas mais fixait sa baguette. Il avait jeté _Lumos_, pour qu'ils puissent voir où ils posaient les pieds, puisque les trois élèves avaient été privés de leurs baguettes respectives.

"Mademoiselle Lovegood, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de telles sottises, et encore moins de prendre le thé dans un endroit aussi... répugnant, et avec une moitié d'humain !" Il devait faire ressortir l'arrogance de Lucius, ainsi que ses préjugés raciaux et sociaux. Par ailleurs, il avait suffisamment enseigné à Luna Lovegood pour être conscient de son étrange façon de penser parfois. "Filez !" aboya-t-il une dernière fois, les congédiant d'un signe de la main. Il remarqua alors que sa voix était en train de se modifier. Il avait la chance d'avoir la même tessiture que Lucius. Mais quand même. Il ajusta sa capuche sur son visage et jeta _Nox_ sur sa baguette en silence. L'obscurité alentour restait encore la meilleure des couvertures.

Neville attrapa la main de Luna avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un autre commentaire qui pourrait leur causer encore plus d'ennuis qu'ils n'en avaient déjà. Ginny courait déjà vers la cabane de Hagrid, guidée par la lumière qui filtrait par les petites fenêtres. Elle fut même la première à frapper à sa porte. Severus vit la lumière s'écouler au dehors, révélant la silhouette du demi-géant lorsque celui-ci ouvrit.

_Un deuxième problème de résolu_, songea Severus. Il regarda les trois élèves entrer dans la cabane et la porte se refermer derrière eux. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il sentit le petit sac suspendu à sa ceinture, soigneusement caché sous sa cape. Il sentait aussi que la potion ne faisait plus effet et que son corps revenait à ce qu'il était réellement. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus blonds et longs, ils étaient redevenus d'un noir de geai et un peu plus courts, au niveau des épaules. Il devait faire vite pour cacher discrètement les trois baguettes dans le potager à citrouilles. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque que Hagrid ne sorte précipitamment de sa cabane pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Ou pire encore – Hagrid avait toujours eu un immense respect pour Dumbledore et il serait très en colère après Severus pour le meurtre qu'il avait commis contre l'ancien Directeur.

Bien que quelque chose susurrait à Severus que le demi-géant n'agirait pas ainsi, bien trop content que trois élèves aient réussi à échapper à un châtiment infiniment plus sévère avec les Carrow. Severus vérifia que sa capuche était toujours bien sur sa tête pour cacher ses traits, lesquels étaient revenus à la normale. Le visage aristocratique de Lucius avait laissé place à son habituelle laideur – ainsi pensait-il de sa propre apparence.

Il se rendit rapidement au potager à citrouilles. De nouveau dans son propre corps, il avait retrouvé son aptitude à voir dans l'obscurité. Il jeta un charme de désillusion sur sa personne, en précaution supplémentaire, et entra dans le jardin. Il y repéra une énorme citrouille, et y fit trois trous dedans avant d'y planter les trois baguettes. _Ca ne devrait pas leur être trop difficile de retrouver leurs baguettes_, pensa-t-il, mais une fois encore, il ne serait pas trop exigeant, toutes choses étant égales par ailleurs. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser des Carrows et à les Confondre, à protéger les élèves et à s'échapper du château avec l'authentique Epée de Gryffondor en sa possession, sans rien révéler de sa véritable identité.

Severus atteignit les limites de Poudlard et une fois à l'intérieur de la Forêt Interdite, il annula le charme de désillusion, pour Transplaner directement dans l'appentis de la cour de sa maison à Spinner's End. Chez lui, il pourrait parler tranquillement à Dumbledore. Sûrement que le vieil homme adorerait savoir si et comment il avait pu revenir à temps, en regard de la potion, et surtout, sans se faire repérer.

* * *

Une fois dans l'appentis, Severus s'autorisa quelques instants de répit. Bon, il était parvenu à revenir avec l'Epée, mais tout cela avait été bien près de tourner à la catastrophe. Les trois élèves lui avaient donné l'opportunité de sortir du château mais honnêtement, il aurait très bien pu le faire sans l'aide d'aucun d'eux tous, que ce soit des élèves ou des Carrow.

Il sortit l'Epée du sac et prit quelques secondes pour la regarder. Il ne l'avait jamais tenue en main. Il n'avait aucune raison pour ce faire. Sauf ce soir. De plus, il n'était même pas sous sa propre apparence. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor non plus.

_Vous savez, je crois parfois que nous Répartissons trop tôt..._ Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire, de manière inattendue. Severus se souvenait du contexte de la conversation. Le vieil homme avait laissé entendre dire alors qu'il aurait pu être envoyé à Gryffondor. Il aurait été avec Lily, il n'aurait pas...

Il secoua ces pensées rapidement. Elles ne le mèneraient nulle part. Il était un Serpentard et fier de l'être. Il avait toujours senti qu'il appartenait à la Maison de Salazar Serpentard – et nulle part ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être ailleurs. Peut-être à Serdaigle... il avait l'intellect pour cela, le Choixpeau le lui avait dit. Mais non, il avait choisi Serpentard parce que c'était là qu'il voulait être. Là où il avait besoin d'être.

Là où il pouvait protéger Amelia. Songer à Serdaigle le renvoya à la jeune sorcière. _Je peux la protéger parce que je suis un Serpentard._ Il soupira encore. Il voulait parler avec Dumbledore et vite retourner au manoir des Prince, pour dire à la jeune femme qu'il avait réussi. Il voulait passer la nuit avec elle. Il ne voulait pas être seul ce soir.

De l'appentis, Severus défit les sortilèges de garde placés sur la porte de derrière, afin de pouvoir entrer chez lui. Il réalisa que sans Amelia, l'ambiance n'y était plus la même. Il replaça les sortilèges une fois à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se précipita à son labo. Là, il enleva sa cape et appela Dumbledore en tapotant le cadre du portrait avec sa baguette. Le vieux Directeur apparut quelques secondes plus tard, manifestement impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de son Maître des Potions.

"Severus ! Vous avez réussi !" dit Dumbledore lorsqu'il vit l'Epée de Gryffondor dans les mains de Severus.

"Oui, mais j'ai bien cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas quand ils se sont tous pointés." Il se sentait brusquement fatigué.

"Mais vous vous êtes comporté de manière admirable, mon garçon ! Je suis si fier de vous, Severus. Accomplir tout cela... C'est là le genre de mission que je ne confierais à personne d'autre que vous."

Le jeune sorcier leva la tête vers le vieillard. "Vraiment ?" Une certaine ironie perçait dans sa voix.

"Severus, après tout ce temps, vous doutez toujours de ma confiance, n'est-ce pas ?" soupira Dumbledore.

C'était là une question à laquelle Severus n'avait aucune réponse. Une part de lui-même – la partie rationnelle de son cerveau – voulait faire confiance à Dumbledore, une autre part – une part obscure tapie dans les profondeurs de son coeur – se montrait encore très méfiante sur le sujet. "Non, Dumbledore. Bien sûr que je vous fais confiance. C'est juste que..."

"C'est juste que vous ne vous faites pas suffisamment confiance à vous-même pour pouvoir avoir confiance en autrui, Severus. C'est tout. Je ne vous en blâme pas, mon garçon."

_Est-ce que je fais confiance à Amelia ?_ se demanda Severus. Mais aussitôt que la question eut surgit dans son esprit, il sut la réponse. _Oui. Parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais utilisé. Elle ne m'a jamais fait de mal non plus._ Il était bien conscient que le vieux Directeur ne pouvait en dire autant. Même Lily lui avait fait du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre – après qu'il lui eut fait du mal, à elle aussi.

"Voici l'Epée, Dumbledore. A présent, il vous faut me dire comment je devrais la faire parvenir à Potter," fit Severus pour changer de conversation.

"Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la réponse maintenant. Pas encore. Cependant, Phineas s'est plaint à moi la dernière fois que je lui ai rendu visite dans son portrait, que Mademoiselle Granger avait pris son portrait qui était suspendu au Square Grimmaurd. J'ai tendance à croire qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle laissera échapper le lieu où ils se trouvent. Phineas a promis qu'il m'en informerait immédiatement."

Severus ricana. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'une fois de plus, l'insupportable mademoiselle-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor avait agi intelligemment en emportant avec elle le portrait de Phineas. "J'espère que vous avez raison, Dumbledore. Mais il se peut que ça n'arrive jamais, ou alors, trop tard."

"C'est là un événement sur lequel nous n'avons aucun contrôle, Severus. L'espoir est tout ce qui nous reste à cet égard. Nous devons faire avec. Entre temps, gardez l'Epée avec vous."

"Dans ce cas, pas ici. Je la cacherai au manoir des Prince. Dumbledore, je ne sais pas si mon petit sortilège de Confusion que j'ai jeté sur les Carrow sera efficace dans le temps. Il se peut qu'ils laissent échapper un détail qui finisse par arriver aux oreilles de Lucius. Il n'est pas idiot et il aura tôt fait de comprendre la suite des événements, avec moi qui suis un Maître des Potions. Par conséquent... J'emporterai votre portrait au manoir aussi. Ca ne me dérange pas que ma maison soit fouillée, même si je n'aime pas ça. Mais je ne peux me permettre que vous soyez découvert ici."

Dumbledore approuva de la tête. "Non, en effet. Faites au mieux, Severus. Amenez-moi au manoir si vous l'estimez plus judicieux. Je ne veux pas que votre couverture soit dévoilée. Vous devez rester dans les bonnes grâces de Tom."

"Merci, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Donc, dites-moi, comment êtes-vous parvenu à vous débarrasser des Carrow ? Et les élèves, que leur est-il arrivé ?"

Severus regarda le vieux sorcier d'un air contrarié. Il était fatigué. "C'est une longue histoire. Entre temps, retournons au manoir. Je vous expliquerai tout, à vous et à Amelia, une fois sur place. Désolé, mais il vous faudra être patient pendant quelques heures. La potion m'a épuisé, c'est son principal effet secondaire. Après tout, j'ai réussi. Je crois que vous pouvez vivre avec ça pendant ces quelques heures."

Dumbledore soupira et sourit. "Très bien, mon garçon. Je quitterai mon portrait ici et retournerai à Poudlard, afin que le transport de mon portrait ne me soit pas trop inconfortable. Je vous dis à demain, là-bas, alors."

"Oui, c'est ça." Severus parut soulagé lorsque le vieil homme quitta son portrait. Il prit le tableau et le fit glisser dans le sac enchanté, avec l'Epée de Gryffondor. Il songea à Mademoiselle Granger et à la manière dont elle avait dû s'y prendre pour emporter le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black avec elle – sans penser un seul instant qu'il était justement en train de reproduire avec le portrait de Dumbledore, le geste qu'elle avait accompli quelques mois auparavant avec le tableau du vieux Black.

* * *

Hagrid avait accueilli les trois jeunes gens d'abord avec surprise, puis avec soulagement. Mais il avait été réellement étonné par le fait que Lucius Malefoy leur avait épargné un châtiment cruel de la part des Carrow. Cette réaction ne collait pas avec le bonhomme.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui vais discuter sa décision," dit Ginny. "Nous sommes en sécurité ici avec vous, Hagrid."

"M'est avis que vous devriez un peu vous calmer pour le moment," fit le demi-géant. Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

"Vous voulez dire que nous devrions arrêter avec l'A.D. ?" demanda Neville, quelque peu contrarié. "Que nous devrions courber l'échine ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça !" rétorqua Hagrid. "C'est juste que je ne veux pas vous voir tous blessés ou même tués. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces Mangemorts."

"Ils ne nous tueront pas, Hagrid," répliqua Neville. "Nous sommes protégés par le statut de notre sang. Nous sommes des sang-purs."

"Beaucoup de sang-purs ont été tués," fit Hagrid d'un ton sombre. "Pensez au père de Harry. Pensez à vos parents, Neville. Ils n'ont pas été tués mais ils sont définitivement blessés. C'est ça ce que vous voulez ?"

Son commentaire les réduisit au silence. Un silence rompu par la voix douce et détachée de Luna. "Je ne crois pas que c'était Mr Malefoy qui agissait."

Les trois autres la regardèrent. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Luna ?" demanda Ginny.

"Eh bien, Mr Malefoy n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte, nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point." Les trois autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. "Par conséquent, ce n'était pas là Mr Malefoy."

Neville et Hagrid échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil, un air gêné s'affichant sur le visage du premier, tandis que l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage du dernier.

Ginny, plus habituée au cadre de pensée original de son amie, poursuivit. "Mais Luna, qui cela pouvait être, si ce n'était pas Malefoy ? Et comment cela serait-il possible ? Tu sautes aux conclusions un peu trop vite."

La jeune fille blonde conservait une attitude très calme. "J'ignore qui ça pouvait être. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que quelqu'un avait besoin d'entrer dans le bureau du Directeur sans se faire remarquer. Je pencherais pour du Polynectar."

"Tu as une preuve ?" demanda Neville. Il savait que c'était là fort possible. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Luna pour être conscient qu'elle pouvait remarquer des détails que personne d'autre n'avait vus – ce qui faisait d'elle un membre très important de l'A.D. Il l'appréciait pour cette qualité, même si parfois, il devait admettre qu'il était un peu perdu dans les méandres du train de pensée de son amie. Peut-être qu'il avait raté quelque chose.

Luna le regarda avec un sourire. "Je sais, c'est tout. Mais un détail m'a frappée. Sa baguette. Vous avez vu sa baguette ? La baguette de Mr Malefoy est d'habitude noire avec la tête d'un serpent, cachée dans sa canne."

"Mais il avait bien sa canne avec lui !" fit Ginny.

"Oui, mais la baguette qu'il a utilisée ne comportait pas de tête de serpent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il a gardé sa canne près de lui et a sortit sa baguette de sa manche gauche." Une pause. "Un sorcier droitier."

"C'est assez courant," grogna Hagrid.

"Oui, mais Luna a raison, je me souviens aussi qu'il n'a pas tiré sa baguette de sa canne," admit Neville. "Ou bien il a pris la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors..."

"... il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être," conclut Ginny.

Luna fit oui de la tête. "Je crois avoir déjà vu cette baguette avant. En cours de Potions. Dans la main du Professeur Rogue. Ebène et cœur en serre de phénix. Je l'ai senti."

Un lourd silence tomba sur eux. Neville et Ginny savaient que lorsque Luna éprouvait, percevait ou ressentait une intuition, elle ne devait pas être prise à la légère. Ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs fois la preuve par le passé qu'elle avait eu raison. Ce qui leur avait sauvé la mise aussi. "Luna, tu es en train de nous dire que la personne qui nous a épargné les Carrow... c'était Rogue ?" demanda Ginny – elle avait besoin d'exprimer à voix haute son impression sur la découverte de son amie.

"Oui. Je crois que oui." Elle s'arrêta quelques instants. "Nous verrons bien. Après tout, il nous a protégé des Carrow, c'est tout ce qui compte vraiment, vous ne croyez pas ?"

"Je crois que vous ne devriez pas souffler un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit," dit Hagrid. "Moins on en sait, mieux c'est. Pour la sécurité de tout le monde, et la vôtre en premier." Il les observa l'un après l'autre, un air bienveillant mais déterminé dans ses yeux bruns et chaleureux. "Et plus d'exploits de ce genre, vous m'entendez ?! Trouvez un autre moyen d'enquiquiner Malefoy et les Carrow – sans vous ramasser un maléfice !"

Ils convinrent de garder le silence sur les événements de la soirée. Ils trouveraient bien un moyen, en effet.

* * *

**J'adore Luna et sa capacité à voir des choses que personne d'autre ne voit. Elle est incroyable cette fille, je l'adore ! Je suis un peu comme elle parfois, ceci explique sans doute cela.**

**Severus s'est pas trop mal tiré de ce mauvais pas, tout en préservant tout le monde (enfin, ceux qui avaient besoin de l'être) et en accomplissant sa mission avec succès. On n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Mais ça a bien failli mal tourner pour lui quand même !**

**J'espère $etre restée fidèle à tous les personnages - Severus/Lucius, les Carrow, Hagrid et le Trio d'Argent, Luna, Ginny et Neville. Il faut me dire si je déraille et me dire aussi si je fais bien.**

**J'espère aussi que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant et que tous ces divers rebondissements vous tiennent en haleine. C'est le but ! LOL**

**Au fait... je crois que c'est le bon moment... JOYEUX NOEL à tous mes lecteurs !**


	35. Chapitre 34 Débriefing

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 34 – Débriefing **

Amelia n'arrivait pas à aller se coucher. Elle avait mis sa chemise de nuit et avait résolu de lire, en attendant le retour de Severus. La lecture garderait son esprit occupé. Elle invoqua aussi son Patronus. Cette fois, le serpent était plus petit et il s'enroula près de son épaule, perché sur le dossier du fauteuil, sa lueur bleutée jetant une lumière douce mais suffisamment puissante pour qu'elle puisse lire.

Elle avait trouvé un livre intéressant sur les Sortilèges. Le chapitre qu'elle était en train de lire traitait des sortilèges de désillusion et de dissimulation, de toutes sortes de sortilèges qui pouvaient rendre une personne invisible. Comme le sujet était des plus intéressants, elle s'absorba très vite dans sa lecture.

Moins d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Severus avait quitté le manoir, lorsqu'Amelia entendit du bruit en provenance de la cour de devant. Quelqu'un était entré dans la propriété – ce ne pouvait être que son propriétaire légitime. Elle avait fermé les rideaux et ne pouvait voir à l'extérieur. Elle mit son livre de côté et baguette en main, elle se leva pour se diriger vers le vestibule. Sous l'effet de la surprise, son petit serpent Patronus s'était évaporé instantanément, la laissant dans l'obscurité.

Une fois dans le vestibule, Amelia se tint à quelques mètres de la porte, sa robe d'intérieur en soie noire et son châle sur le dos. Elle était prête à se battre, tout en espérant cependant que ce serait bien Severus qui entrerait là. Ce ne pouvait être que lui mais elle devait se montrer prudente. Le souvenir de la nuit où elle avait été capturée chez les Coeurdaigle était toujours très vif dans son esprit. Un souvenir qui resterait à jamais gravé en elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Severus apparut, le visage caché par la capuche de sa cape. Il l'enleva pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Il avait entrevu l'expression anxieuse de la jeune femme. Mais à l'instant où elle posa les yeux sur lui, ses traits de détendirent. Elle se serait même jetée sur lui si le sorcier ne portait pas dans ses bras un objet plutôt encombrant.

"Maître !"

Le soulagement dans sa voix était manifeste. Severus se sentit tout à coup content d'être là. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il se sentait chez lui dans le manoir de ses ancêtres magiques. Plus que cela encore, quelqu'un l'attendait. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette sensation des plus agréables – une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

"Je l'ai," fut tout ce qu'il put dire, tout en sortant du sac le portrait de Dumbledore, pour le poser à terre, tout contre le mur.

Elle lui sourit. "Je savais que vous réussiriez, Maître." Elle l'aida à se défaire de sa cape. "Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à manger ou à boire, Maître ?"

"Non, rien, merci. Je suis seulement fatigué." Il emporta le cadre avec lui et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le salon.

"C'est le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore, Maître ?"

"Rien ne vous échappe, jeune dame."

Elle ne dit rien, interprétant sa réponse comme un oui. Elle n'insista pas non plus, percevant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à répondre à ses questions. Il posa le cadre sur le canapé du salon. Il l'accrocherait demain, il était bien trop fatigué pour le faire maintenant.

Ils se rendirent dans l'étude. Severus commença à enlever son long manteau, puis sa tunique. Amelia les prit pour les poser délicatement sur une chaise à côté, afin qu'ils ne se froissent pas. Il lui donna la canne à tête de serpent, qu'elle posa aussi sur la chaise, avec le reste de ses vêtements. Il s'assit pour enlever ses bottes et ses chaussettes.

Amelia se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de cette nouvelle variante du Polynectar. Une fois dissipée, la potion provoquait une fatigue intense chez l'utilisateur, comme effet secondaire. Elle ne fut pas autrement surprise qu'il demeurât silencieux. Elle fit de son mieux pour l'aider à se coucher aussi rapidement que possible.

"L'Epée est dans ce sac," dit-il simplement, tout en lui montrant le petit sac qu'il avait posé sur le canapé, avec ses vêtements. "Nous verrons ça demain."

Elle fit oui de la tête. Il dormirait ainsi, dans son pantalon et sa chemise, bien trop épuisé par la potion. Amelia redémarra un feu dans l'âtre, pour que la température soit confortable pour eux deux. La lumière s'était éteinte sur un mouvement de sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle alla s'allonger sur le matelas, aux côtés de Severus, elle remarqua qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Elle le regarda pendant de longues secondes, _Lumos_ procurant une faible clarté. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que ses traits rudes avaient du charme en soi. Elle s'abstint de lui caresser la joue, de crainte de le réveiller alors qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Il dormait profondément.

Elle s'assura que le corps du sorcier était bien couvert, avant de s'allonger à son tour sur le matelas, se glissant douillettement entre les couvertures. Elle pouvait sentir la température corporelle de Severus mais elle n'osa pas se coller contre lui, pour la même raison qu'elle ne lui avait pas caressé la joue – de peur de le réveiller.

Elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle écouta le son de la respiration régulière de l'homme, soulagée et rassurée qu'il ait pu revenir sain et sauf de sa mission. Il lui traversa l'esprit que cette nuit serait la deuxième qu'ils passeraient ensembles dans la même maison, dans la même pièce, dans le même lit – si proches l'un de l'autre. Elle réalisa que cela lui avait manqué, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Tous ces mois passés où elle avait partagé son lit à Spinner's End, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle l'appréciait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Amelia se réveilla la première. Elle sentit un bras qui lui entourait la taille. Elle se rappela des événements de la nuit précédente et de son Maître qui avait partagé le matelas avec elle. Elle voulait se lever pour aller tirer son lait – ses seins étaient un peu douloureux, comme d'habitude. Mais Severus la tenait fermement, au point qu'elle se demanda s'il était réveillé. Elle sentait son souffle léger dans son cou et sur ses cheveux.

Elle décida d'attendre quelques instants de plus. C'était agréable, elle devait l'admettre. Mais après quelques minutes, ses seins étaient devenus bien trop douloureux pour qu'elle reste au lit. Lentement, elle parvint à se dégager de son étreinte. A cet instant, Severus se réveilla.

"Bonjour, Maître," fit doucement Amelia, tout en essayant de s'éloigner de lui. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Est-ce qu'il la laisserait partir sans rien faire d'autre ? Ou alors tenterait-il sa chance avec elle ?

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre avec intensité. Elle baissa les yeux en premier. "Désolée, Maître, mais je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller..."

"Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé." Sa voix profonde, velouté, exhalait une certaine possessivité.

"J'ai besoin de..."

_J'ai besoin de t'embrasser, Amelia, de te tenir tout contre moi._ "Bien sûr." Severus la relâcha. Il avait perçu qu'elle n'était pas prête à se donner à lui, malgré leurs précédents baisers. Elle saisit sa robe d'intérieur et l'enfila en hâte, avant de sortir précipitamment. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer les tâches d'humidité sur la chemise de nuit de la jeune sorcière, au niveau des seins. Elle avait besoin de tirer son lait, la précieuse substance qui lui permettrait de contre-carrer les plans mortels du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour empoisonner les sorciers et les sorcières qui lui déplaisaient le plus – les nés-moldus tout comme les traîtres-à-leur-sang.

Severus sortit quelques instants après, pour se soulager du désir que la jeune femme avait provoqué en lui. Il était jeune, à 38 ans... et il n'était pas fait de bois. Lorsqu'il revint à la cuisine, elle était en train de remettre sa chemise. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'accueillit d'un sourire.

"Comment vous sentez-vous, Maître ? Mieux ?"

Il acquiesça de la tête. "Oui. Cette nouvelle variante du Polynectar est fatigante, c'est tout. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter," répondit-il. "La fatigue a disparu maintenant."

Elle posa une tasse sur la table, devant lui, et y versa du café. Elle revint au miroir suspendu à un mur et se brossa les cheveux devant. De toute évidence, elle attendait qu'il lui parle de sa mission de la nuit dernière.

Severus ne dit rien et se contenta de siroter son café. Amelia, habituée à son caractère, ne s'en offusqua pas. Il parlerait une fois prêt. Quand elle eut fini la vaisselle, elle quitta la cuisine et se rendit à l'étude pour y ranger le coin pour dormir. Severus profita de se retrouver seul un moment pour prendre soin de lui-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans l'étude, où il vérifia le petit sac. Amelia était là aussi. Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit l'Epée de Gryffondor. Il la montra à Amelia. Elle la prit dans les mains – elle ne l'avait jamais vue en vrai. Puis son regard rencontra celui de Severus. "Alors c'est donc ça. C'est ça qui peut mettre fin au mal dans notre monde."

"Oui," reconnut doucement Severus. "L'un des instruments qui nous aidera à abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Les autres étant ?"

"Les autres étant le courage, la détermination et la ruse."

Amelia ne pouvait que se dire que son Maître ne manquait d'aucune de ces qualités. "Où voulez-vous accrocher le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore, Maître ?"

"Pas ici. Je suppose que vous souhaitez conserver une certaine intimité."

Elle sourit. "En effet. Puis-je suggérer le salon ?"

"Je crois que c'est le bon endroit." Ils s'y rendirent. Il y avait un emplacement vide au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée. Ils échangèrent un regard – inutile de se parler pour exprimer leur accord à ce sujet. Severus prit le portrait et le posa sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il s'assura qu'il ne tomberait pas. Quand il eut fini, il tapota le cadre de sa baguette.

Dumbledore arriva quelques secondes plus tard. "Severus ! Comment allez-vous ? Oh, ma chère Amelia. Enchanté de vous revoir."

"Professeur..." salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

"C'et donc la maison de votre parenté Prince. Bel endroit. Vous avez bien arrangé les lieux, Severus."

"Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Amelia qui a tout fait. J'ai seulement enlevé les divers maléfices placés ici et là. Et je n'ai pas encore fini. Seul le rez-de-chaussée est sûr. Je dois en faire de même à l'étage."

Le vieux sorcier approuva de la tête. "A présent, Severus, je crois que vous me devez, ainsi qu'à cette jeune dame, quelques explications quant à la façon dont vous êtes parvenu à sortir de Poudlard hier, après vous être emparé de l'Epée."

En entendant ces mots, Amelia jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif à son Maître. Les paroles de Dumbledore signifiaient que la mission ne s'était pas aussi bien déroulée que prévue.

"Je n'avais pas plus tôt mis l'Epée dans le sac et fermé la niche derrière votre portrait, que les Carrow sont entrés dans votre bureau avec trois élèves qui ont acquis une réputation de fauteurs de trouble notoires depuis votre... départ de Poudlard l'année dernière."

Amelia entendait dans sa voix qu'il se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec la mort de Dumbledore, une mort qu'il avait provoquée.

"Ah, oui, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood."

"Lovegood ?" demanda Amelia. "Comme le rédacteur du _Chicaneur_ ?"

"Lui-même en personne, Amelia," expliqua Dumbledore. "Luna est sa fille. Elle est une Serdaigle. Toute la famille Lovegood est une famille de Serdaigles, au fait."

"Oh." Elle sentit le regard de son Maître sur elle et s'excusa pour la digression qu'elle avait causée, d'un manière très soumise qui fit frissonner Severus de plaisir. "Désolée, Maître."

"Donc les Carrow m'ont amené les gosses. Vous avez entendu la raison du pourquoi. Ils voulaient voler l'Epée de Gryffondor."

Amelia trouvait que c'était là une accusation très grave. Si elle était vraie, c'était un délit très sérieux.

"C'est que qu'ont dit les Carrow. Ils mentent très bien."

"Non, ils ont dit la vérité cette fois. J'ai utilisé la Légilimencie sur Londubat. Il est aussi incapable de protéger son esprit que l'est Potter." Un ricanement, perceptible à la fois dans sa voix et sur son visage. "Ils avaient bien l'intention de voler l'Epée. Bien évidemment, ils auraient volé le faux qui est exposé dans la vitrine. Honnêtement, Dumbledore, personne ne leur a jamais dit que cette Epée particulière vient aux Gryffondors uniquement à condition qu'ils en aient besoin et qu'ils fassent preuve de valeur, comme vous me l'avez dit une fois auparavant ?" L'ironie était à présent évidente dans sa voix. Le Maître des Potions avait toujours aimé se laisser aller à se moquer quelque peu des Gryffondor et ce, avec une certaine dose d'acrimonie...

"Très probablement, mais je crois qu'ils voulaient surtout montrer à Lucius Malefoy – l'actuel Directeur – qu'ils n'ont pas peur de lui."

Severus ricana. "De l'effronterie typiquement Gryffondor ! Un de ces quatre, ça finira par leur coûter la vie !"

"Je connais d'autres activités qui ne font pas montre d'autant d'effronterie, mais qui peuvent néanmoins coûter la vie, Severus."

Le sous-entendu était clair. Severus le comprit et n'insista pas – même s'il paraissait clairement offusqué. Le vieux sorcier faisait allusion à ses activités d'espion. _Ce que je fais sur vos ordres !_ Le Maître des Potions poursuivit son récit, histoire de changer de sujet.

"Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai ordonné aux Carrow de sortir car je prendrais soin d'administrer le châtiment moi-même. Ils n'étaient pas du tout contents. J'ai dû leur jeter un sort de Confusion pour les convaincre de quitter les lieux et sans parler de cet incident. Je leur ai aussi fait un petit chantage à propos de quelque chose que je sais sur eux."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Amycus Carrow couche souvent avec sa soeur Alecto. En particulier pendant les orgies organisées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci s'en moque, ainsi que les autres Mangemorts. Mais pas leur famille qui se plaint régulièrement qu'ils ne sont pas encore mariés chacun de leur côté, surtout Amycus. Je les ai tous les deux menacés de tout révéler de ce petit détail à leur famille s'ils n'obéissaient pas."

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire. "Maintenant, je suppose qu'ils vont se montrer encore plus dociles avec Lucius. Bien joué, Severus. Je reconnais là votre ruse à l'oeuvre. Continuez. Et les enfants ?" Il y avait une inquiétude évidente dans son ton.

"Je les ai collés en retenue avec Hagrid. Ca m'a fourni une bonne excuse pour sortir du château. J'ai pris leurs baguettes, les y ai accompagnés mais Hagrid ne m'a pas vu. Vous savez, j'étais déjà redevenu moi-même. Dans le noir, les élèves ne m'ont pas vu. Je me suis débarrassé de leurs baguettes dans le potager où je les ai plantées dans l'une de ces énormes citrouilles que Hagrid cultive habituellement. Puis je suis parti pour la Forêt Interdite, non loin de là, pour Transplaner. Vous savez tout."

"Ce vous avez fait là était noble, Severus," fit Dumbledore avec de l'admiration dans la voix. "Vraiment. Vous les avez protégés en prenant un grand risque personnel. Après tout, vous auriez très bien pu les renvoyer avec les Carrow. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je suis fier de vous, mon garçon."

Amelia était complètement d'accord avec le vieux Directeur. Severus Rogue était en effet un homme d'une grande noblesse. L'un des hommes les plus courageux qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Elle posa une main sur son bras. Severus la regarda et lut aussi de l'admiration dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

"J'espère seulement que ces trois fauteurs de trouble ne parleront pas trop de leur exploit dans le bureau du Directeur."

"Je ne le crois pas, Severus. De plus, je crois que Hagrid leur aura fait la leçon pour leur dire de garder un profil bas pour le moment. Ca a failli très mal tourner pour eux."

"Et pour moi aussi ! Si Lucius entend parler de tout ceci, ça pourrait m'attirer de gros ennuis !"

"C'est pourquoi je dis que c'était noble, ce que vous avez fait, Severus. Vous avez fait en sorte que votre mission soit un succès et vous avez réussi à sauver ces enfants de la cruauté des Carrow. N'allez pas croire que je sous-estime le danger dans lequel vous vous mettez, Severus. J'en suis pleinement conscient."

"Faites en sorte que j'ai rapidement l'information à propos de la localisation de Potter. Je ne veux pas que l'Epée se dématérialise d'ici, tout ça parce qu'un autre stupide Gryffondor pourrait en avoir besoin ! Le plus tôt elle sera entre les mains de Potter, le mieux ce sera."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, je m'y engage. Phineas m'aidera à cet égard." Une pause. "Merci, Severus, pour tout ce que vous faites pour assurer la chute finale de Tom." Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à Amelia. "Quant à vous, jeune dame, merci de l'assister de toute manière que vous jugerez nécessaire." Il les fixa tous les deux, l'éclat de ses yeux plus intense que jamais. "Vous faites une équipe merveilleuse, tous les deux. Vous le savez ?"

Amelia baissa la tête, rougissante. Severus resta tel qu'en lui-même – silencieux et distant. Mais quelque part, dans son cœur et son esprit, il songeait à une autre version de cette idée.

_Un couple merveilleux. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai._

* * *

**Un débriefing dans la pure tradition du genre, entre Severus et Dumbledore. J'espère avoir respecté ces personnages. De plus, la relation entre Severus et Amelia semble progresser aussi. Il n'y a évidemment que Dumbledore pour s'en apercevoir !**_  
_

**J'ai purement inventé la relation incestueuse entre Amycus et Alecto Carrow - rien n'indique la véritable nature de leur relation dans les livres, sauf qu'ils sont frère et soeur, Mangemort l'un comme l'autre et vraisemblablement très proches l'un de l'autre. Ca a suffi pour que j'extrapole sur leur relation et utilise certaines conclusions... à mon avantage.  
**

**Bon, maintenant, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? Ca m'intéresse de savoir. Alors on laisse un commentaire, ça me fait tellement plaisir !  
**


	36. Chapitre 35 Informations et préparatifs

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 35 – Informations et préparatifs**

Severus passait le plus clair de son temps à Spinner's End. Mais il revenait tous les jours au manoir des Prince pour contacter Dumbledore via son portrait, maintenant que celui-ci ne se trouvait plus dans son labo. Cela lui donnait aussi une bonne occasion de voir Amelia.

Il n'avait rien entendu parler sur ce qui s'était passé avec les Carrow, le soir où il s'était rendu à Poudlard pour dérober l'Epée de Gryffondor. Un hommage à l'efficacité du sortilège de Confusion qu'il avait jeté sur le frère et la sœur. Cependant, il avait appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'intention de déplacer l'Epée se trouvant actuellement dans le bureau – la fausse ! – dans la chambre forte d'un de ses très proches serviteurs, à la banque. La fausse épée était si habilement fabriquée que nul ne pouvait dire la différence avec la vraie, sauf probablement les Gobelins, car par le passé, ces derniers avaient été les artisans qui avaient fabriqué la véritable Epée de Gryffondor.

Cette information avait été l'objet d'une discussion lors d'une réunion de Mangemorts au Manoir des Malefoy. Seule une poignée de personnes qui appartenaient déjà au Premier Cercle avait été convoquée. Bien évidemment, Severus en faisait partie. Voldemort avait décidé de mettre l'Epée de Gryffondor hors de portée des yeux et des mains de quiconque pouvait avoir accès au bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

Severus avait d'abord cru que cette décision avait été motivée par la tentative de vol entreprise par trois élèves. Pourtant, non, ce n'était pas le cas. Les motivations étaient d'une toute autre nature. En fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que l'Epée soit mise à l'abri d'un vol possible par Harry Potter en personne. Il était sûr que le garçon reviendrait à Poudlard un jour ou l'autre. Une opinion que partageait aussi Severus. Bien entendu, Lord Voldemort ne donna pas la véritable raison derrière ses soupçons – et ses peurs. Mais Severus en savait assez maintenant pour pouvoir tirer ses propres conclusions.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peur de l'Epée. Il connaissait le pouvoir contenu en elle – qu'elle pouvait détruire ses Horcruxes. Ce qui confirmait la théorie de Dumbledore et son souhait de voir se poursuivre la chasse aux Horcruxes – via Harry et ses deux amis.

Par ailleurs, Severus apprit la localisation d'un autre artefact très intéressant qui pourrait s'avérer être aussi un Horcrux. Bon, cela n'avait pas été dit tel quel. Mais les probabilités montèrent en flèche au moment où Bellatrix ouvrit sa grande bouche pour se donner un air malin.

"Merci, Maître, pour votre confiance. Notre chambre forte à Gringotts vous sera toujours ouverte, si vous avez besoin de stocker et de protéger des objets magiques très précieux. Vous nous avez déjà honorés à cet égard l'année dernière, quand vous nous avez confié ce ravissant petit gobelet qui vous appartient. Nous serions ravis d'abriter pour vous l'Epée de Gryffondor."

Ils étaient entre eux, les membres les plus éminents du Premier Cercle. Voldemort ne réagit pas. Il laissa seulement échapper une autre information. "Nos gens au Ministère de la Magie ont découvert un testament fait et signé par Albus Dumbledore, dans lequel il a légué ladite Epée à Harry Potter. Le garçon pourrait vouloir rentrer en possession de son... legs. Bien évidemment, il ne devra jamais avoir accès à l'Epée. En aucune manière."

"Comment cela a-t-il pu se faire, Maître ?" demanda Amycus Carrow. "J'ai toujours entendu dire que l'Epée appartenait à l'école, pas à son Directeur."

Les autres se mirent à rire. Sauf Severus. Mais de toutes façons, il ne riait jamais, donc personne n'en fut surpris.

Voldemort eut un rire sardonique lui aussi. "Je crois que le vieux perdait la tête quand il a rédigé son testament. De toutes façons... à présent, l'Epée doit être remisée dans un lieu plus sûr que Poudlard. Ce n'est pas du vol. Pas même une confiscation. Seulement une mesure pour éviter... comment pourrait-on dire... qu'elle tombe en des mains peu scrupuleuses."

En pensant à cette réunion, une fois de retour au manoir, Severus avait dû reconnaître que Dumbledore avait eu raison – une fois de plus. Il était sûr que le "petit gobelet" correspondait bien à la description de la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait où se trouvait le quatrième Horcrux.

Le journal de Riddle. La bague des Gaunt. Tous deux déjà détruits. Le médaillon de Serpentard, découvert mais à détruire. La coupe de Helga Poufsouffle – bientôt à retrouver, si ses suppositions étaient correctes. Et après, très certainement le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Il en manquait encore un, si Voldemort avait choisi de séparer son âme en autant de parties nécessaires pour atteindre le prochain chiffre magique – sept – en comptant son âme mutilée demeurant dans son propre corps. Sept morceaux en tout.

Le soir même, Severus expliqua tout à Dumbledore qui était très heureux de constater que sa théorie était valide. La chasse aux Horcruxes progressait. Cependant, ces informations supplémentaires avaient besoin d'être transmises à Harry.

"Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre côté au sujet de sa localisation ?" demanda Severus au vieux Directeur.

Le vieux sorcier fit non de la tête. "Hélas, non, Severus. Je suis conscient qu'il s'agit là d'un vrai problème. Mais je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution. Entre temps, réfléchissez à un plan pour lui remettre l'Epée. Rappelez-vous qu'il doit l'obtenir sous conditions de nécessité et de valeur. Quant aux instructions concernant la Coupe de Poufsouffle et sa localisation dans la chambre forte des Lestrange à Gringotts, vous devez trouver un moyen de le lui communiquer aussi."

"J'ai un plan pour l'Epée. Pour l'information concernant la Coupe, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore."

"Je vous fais confiance, mon garçon. Je suis certain que vous trouverez un moyen. Oh, n'oubliez pas de demander à Amelia. Elle a de bonnes idées. Les Serdaigles ont l'habitude de réfléchir « hors de la boîte », comme disent parfois les moldus."

"Oui, je le ferai."

* * *

Severus avait quelque peu réfléchi au plan qu'il mettrait en œuvre pour remettre l'Epée de Gryffondor à Potter. Quant aux autres informations, il en parla à Amelia. Comme Dumbledore le lui avait suggéré auparavant, il associa la jeune femme à ses trouvailles. Ils réfléchirent ensuite à deux, échangeant des idées sur la façon de procéder.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen, Maître," lui dit-elle quelques jours plus tard. Elle lui montra le livre sur les charmes de dissimulation qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Prince. "Au départ, j'ai trouvé ce sortilège amusant, conçu pour faire peur à ses amis le soir d'Halloween. Mais à vrai dire, il pourrait s'avérer utile."

Severus prit le livre et lut les paragraphes décrivant le sortilège. "En effet. Comment vous procéderiez alors ?"

Amelia médita sa réponse pendant quelques secondes. "Ce sortilège est un charme de dissimulation, sauf qu'il ne rend pas le sorcier qui l'a jeté invisible. Je passerais pour un fantôme, car ce sortilège donne à celui qui le jette un air fantomatique. Je parlerais directement au garçon et lui donnerais l'information qui nécessite d'être divulguée."

"Vous pourriez en dire plus ?" Son ton montrait qu'il était intéressé par son idée. Ainsi encouragée, Amelia poursuivit.

"D'après ce que vous avez prévu, vous souhaitez remettre l'Epée de nuit. Bien. Vous leur donnez l'Epée, ensuite, j'apparais au milieu d'eux et je leur parle comme le ferait un fantôme, puis je disparais de la même manière que je suis apparue."

"Ca semble un plan des plus attractifs – et qui mérite qu'on s'y penche. Dites-moi, pour quel fantôme vous vous ferez passer ?"

Amelia sourit. "Certainement pas pour un fantôme de Poudlard. Ils les connaissent et constateraient tout de suite que je ne suis pas la bonne personne. Non, j'y ai déjà songé. Comme l'information concerne en partie Serdaigle et que je connais la légende autour du Diadème, je crois que je devrais faire une Rowena Serdaigle crédible, avec les vêtements appropriés à son époque."

Severus la fixa. Amelia pouvait voir les rouages en train de tourner à l'intérieur de sa tête. "Rowena Serdaigle n'est pas un fantôme."

"Bien sûr que non. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu son fantôme. Aucune chance pour qu'ils puissent me reconnaître. Aucun des trois n'est un Serdaigle."

"Méfiez-vous de Mademoiselle Granger, Amelia. C'est une insupportable je-sais-tout, elle pourrait faire capoter votre plan."

"C'est là un risque que nous devons courir, Maître. Par ailleurs... même si elle n'est pas un fantôme, l'idée que son Diadème soit souillé par la Magie Noire devrait suffire pour décider Rowena Serdaigle à revenir exceptionnellement de l'au-delà, vous ne croyez pas ?" Un soupir. "Moi, je serais revenue. C'est une des Fondatrices de Poudlard. J'ignore si elle est toujours liée à l'école et si elle fait son devoir pour la protéger, mais je pense qu'il est de _mon_ devoir, en tant que Serdaigle, d'aider à détruire cette... abomination." Elle baissa les yeux une seconde ou deux avant de rencontrer à nouveau son regard. "De la sorte, les Coeurdaigle ne seront pas morts en vain."

Il approuva d'un signe de tête. Il comprenait ses motivations. "Il nous faut donner plus de corps à votre idée. Je pense que nous pourrions l'utiliser. Je les imagine bien être carrément effrayés par votre apparition fantomatique, après ce que je leur prévois de mon côté. Ca pourrait marcher en effet."

Elle lui sourit. "Je Métamorphoserai quelques vêtements que j'ai pour les faire correspondre à ce que portait Rowena Serdaigle à son époque. Nous ne savons pas quand le Professeur Dumbledore aura l'information dont nous avons besoin mais nous devrons être prêt à ce moment-là."

"Oui, c'est ça. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à votre idée et nous en re-discuterons demain."

Quelque part, Amelia sut qu'elle avait remporté cette partie. Elle était certaine, par l'intérêt qu'il avait manifesté pour son idée, qu'il l'avait déjà acceptée.

* * *

Ils discutèrent encore sur la façon de transmettre l'Epée et les informations que Potter avait besoin de connaître. Severus avait en effet accepté l'idée de la jeune sorcière. Ils planifièrent tout dans les moindres détails. Ils mettraient leur plan en œuvre de nuit. D'abord l'Epée – c'était le rôle de Severus. Ensuite, les informations à propos des autres Horcruxes – c'est Amelia qui le ferait. Elle avait l'avantage de ne pas être connue du trio. Ils ne pourraient pas la reconnaître. Habillée de manière appropriée, elle ferait une excellente Rowena Serdaigle.

Amelia avait aussi montré à Severus ses vêtements du 11ème siècle qu'elle avait modifiés à partir d'habits existants en utilisant la Métamorphose. Elle porterait sa cape noire par dessus. L'obscurité l'aiderait aussi. Elle jeta aussi le sortilège sur sa personne, en présence du sorcier. Il avait été fort impressionné. L'effet était certes très réaliste. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un fantôme, avec cette transparence gris-bleu qui était de plus convaincantes. Elle avait jeté sur elle-même un petit sort qui modifiait sa voix, pour lui donner une légère réverbération – ce qui acheva de convaincre complètement Severus que son plan était un bon plan.

Il avait aussi expliqué comment il procéderait pour remettre l'Epée. Elle l'avait trouvé particulièrement rusé et subtil. Un Charme du Patronus était toujours perçu comme un sortilège bienveillant. Potter devait croire que personne ne lui ferait de mal, à lui ou à ses compagnons. Sinon, tout le plan échouerait lamentablement.

Ils étaient donc prêts lorsqu'ils furent avertis par le portrait de Dumbledore, que le vieux Directeur disposait de l'information qu'ils attendaient tous. Severus avait un charme d'alerte sur le portrait, afin que lui ou Amelia soit averti lorsque le vieux sorcier voulait leur parler.

"Severus, j'ai le lieu ! Phineas a entendu Mademoiselle Granger en parler il y a quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle a ouvert son sac dans lequel elle avait rangé son portrait. Ils sont en train de camper dans la Forêt de Dean !" Il semblait assez excité par la nouvelle – mais Severus ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Ils avaient attendu cette information depuis un certain temps déjà.

"Amelia, vous savez ce que vous devez faire."

"Oui, Maître." Elle entra dans l'étude pour s'habiller comme Rowena Serdaigle. Severus avait brièvement expliqué à Dumbledore l'idée d'Amelia pour transmettre les détails sur les autres Horcruxes. Le vieux Directeur avait approuvé, trouvant ce plan génial. Cependant, Severus n'avait pas dit au vieux sorcier comment il donnerait l'Epée à Potter et ses amis. Il lui avait seulement dit qu'il avait un plan. Quelque part, il voulait tester la confiance que Dumbledore avait en lui. Le vieux Directeur n'avait pas insisté. Il avait seulement précisé que l'Epée devait être prise dans des conditions de nécessité et de valeur.

Amelia s'était habillée rapidement. Lorsqu'elle apparut devant les deux sorciers, elle avait jeté sur elle-même le sortilège « fantomatique ». Dumbledore applaudit des deux mains, tout en la complimentant sur l'effet qu'elle produisait.

Quant à Severus, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : qu'elle était belle. Divinement belle.

Ils quittèrent le manoir. Severus avait glissé l'Epée dans le petit sac. Dès qu'ils furent en dehors des limites de la propriété, baguette à la main, ils Transplanèrent tous les deux vers la Forêt de Dean.

* * *

**Et voilà Amelia au mieux de sa forme de Serdaigle question intelligence... et de ses fortes tendances Serpentard aussi, au vu de sa ruse. Je suis d'accord avec elle, elle fera une excellente Rowena Serdaigle. J'espère avoir respecté la personnalité de tous les protagonistes qui paraissent dans ce chapitre.  
**

**Bon, en espérant maintenant que rien de fâcheux ne va se passer dans la Forêt de Dean... certes, n'oublions pas que les plans les mieux concoctés, déraillent parfois. Alors, que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer dans cette Forêt ?**

**Puisque j'en ai l'occasion, en ce Premier de l'An où je poste ce chapitre, je souhaite à tous mes lecteurs une bonne année 2013, avec tout le meilleur pour vous tous. Je remercie aussi les lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires sans passer par un compte et que je ne peux remercier par PM. Souhaitez-moi seulement plein d'inspiration, des muses pas trop capricieuses et plein, plein de commentaires !**


	37. Chapitre 36 La Forêt de Dean

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 36 – La Forêt de Dean**

La nuit était d'une obscurité profonde dans la Forêt. La faible lueur de la lune qui filtrait à travers les arbres était légèrement amplifiée par la neige qui était tombée la nuit précédente. Severus voyait dans le noir. Il prit la main d'Amelia dans la sienne. Il l'entraîna gentiment à ses côtés. Elle le suivit, attentive à ne pas chuter. Il était prudent lui aussi.

"Je perçois de la magie alentour, très certainement des enchantements de protection," dit-il au bout d'un moment. _Très certainement le travail de sortilège de Mademoiselle Granger._ Il imaginait bien la jeune fille jeter de tels sortilèges. Il leva sa baguette et jeta en silence un _Hominem Revelio_.

"Par ici," murmura-t-il à Amelia. "Il y a deux personnes là-bas. Allons voir."

_Deux personnes ?_ Amelia avait cru qu'ils étaient trois. Elle ne releva pas cependant, car elle voyait bien qu'il était complètement en mode espion. Elle se concentra sur son propre rôle, se rappelant tous les détails qu'elle devait transmettre à Harry Potter.

Severus s'arrêta derrière un bosquet d'arbres. "Ils sont là, tout près. Restez ici, je reviens tout de suite. J'ai besoin de vérifier que ces deux personnes sont bien celles que nous recherchons."

Elle l'attrapa par la cape. "Maître, ne sont-ils pas supposés être trois ?"

"Oui, en effet. C'est pourquoi je veux vérifier d'abord. Peut-être que ce ne sont que deux moldus en train de camper."

"Camper ? A cette époque de l'année, Maître ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton sceptique. "Les moldus n'ont pas la magie pour se réchauffer. De plus, vous avez mentionné des enchantements de protection. Aucun moldu ne peut faire ça."

Severus devait concéder qu'elle avait raison sur un point – et même les deux. Seuls des gens sans abri ou bien pourchassés pouvaient camper au milieu de nulle part, comme cela, en hiver. Et parmi eux, seuls des sorciers ou des sorcières étaient capables de mettre en place des protections magiques tout autour. "De toutes façons, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Sortez votre baguette."

Elle approuva en hochant la tête et il la relâcha. Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée, à être laissée ainsi, toute seule dans un endroit inconnu. Elle frissonna dans ses vêtements – mais ce n'était pas de froid. Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour elle, elle le vit revenir. Il s'approcha d'elle, pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Ils campent à environ une centaine de mètres d'ici. Il y a seulement Potter et Mademoiselle Granger. Aucune idée ce qui est arrivé au troisième, Weasley. J'ai aussi trouvé un étang dans lequel j'ai immergé l'Epée."

"Un étang ? Vous n'avez pas l'intention qu'ils... ?" L'idée même la fit encore plus frissonner.

"Rappelez-vous ce que Dumbledore a dit. L'Epée doit être prise dans des conditions de nécessité et de valeur." Il eut un sourire moqueur qu'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix. "Rien de tel qu'un petit bain dans un étang gelé, en plein cœur de l'hiver, à la lueur de la lune, pour prouver sa valeur, vous ne croyez pas ? De plus, quand vous avez vraiment besoin de quelque chose, vous faites tout votre possible pour l'obtenir." A présent, il se montrait franchement narquois. Amelia lui jeta un regard, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer entre le garçon et le Maître des Potions par le passé, pour qu'il soit si ironique et si insouciant à propos de la santé du gamin. Elle savait combien méchant il pouvait devenir – mais à ce point ?

"Ils pourraient attraper froid, Maître, vous ne croyez pas ?"

"Il est inutile de discuter. L'Epée se trouve déjà au fond de l'étang. Ils sont jeunes et en bonne santé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Amelia. Potter a déjà survécu à l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il survivra sûrement à un étang gelé." Il lui saisit la main. "Rapprochons-nous. J'ai besoin d'avoir un bon point de vue et il vous faut faire aussi une entrée parfaite."

Ils repérèrent un autre bosquet d'arbres et se cachèrent derrière. Severus leva sa baguette et murmura _Spero Patronum_. Une fois encore, la lumière bleutée apparut à la pointe de sa baguette pour former une biche. La créature grossit encore un peu avant de se mouvoir avec grâce.

_Comme elle est jolie_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Amelia en observant la créature. Elle se demanda à quels souvenirs Severus faisait appel pour invoquer un Patronus aussi beau. Elle laissa échapper un murmure d'admiration. Severus se tourna vers elle. "L'étang est juste là. A présent, pas un mot," fit-il doucement.

* * *

Harry avait pris son tour de garde. Il s'assit près de la tente, adossé à un arbre, la baguette d'Hermione en main. Il frissonna dans ses vêtements et resserra la couverture tout contre son corps. Le temps était glacial. La neige avait cessé de tomber mais la température continuait de chuter. Il regretta pendant quelques secondes de ne pas être dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, ou bien au Terrier. Mince, même la maison des Dursley était préférable. Mais l'instant suivant, il se rappela pourquoi il était là. Il avait un travail à accomplir et seule la mort pourrait l'arrêter. Personne d'autre ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout pour abattre Voldemort.

Songer à son ennemi lui fit prendre le médaillon de Serpentard entre ses doigts. Il percevait une sorte de bruissement autour. Ce qui l'ennuyait considérablement. Ce bijou était maléfique. L'endroit lui-même n'était guère rassurant. Il avait confiance en les enchantements que Hermione avait placés autour d'eux. Il contra le mal qu'il sentait dans le médaillon par des pensées plus fortes de son amitié avec Hermione _(comment je ferais sans toi ?)_, d'amour _(Ginny, où es-tu maintenant ?)_, de tous les fous rires qu'ils avaient partagés avec Ron _(j'espère que tu es en sécurité, où que tu sois, espèce de crétin)_. Curieusement, des images des jeux de Quidditch surgirent dans sa tête et quelque part, il se sentit mieux. Il était sur le point de sortir la carte des Maraudeurs de sa poche pour voir où se trouvait Ginny à Poudlard, lorsque ses yeux repérèrent une lueur dans le lointain.

Baguette en main, Harry resta immobile. Il réalisa même qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant quelques secondes. Il se concentra sur la lueur, plissant les yeux, et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas là une lumière intermittente.

Cette lumière avait de la couleur et une forme. Une biche bleutée, se déplaçant avec grâce au milieu des arbres. _Un Patronus ?_

Intrigué, Harry se leva. Cette étrange apparition était quelque peu bizarre. Pourtant, il était certain qu'elle n'était pas malveillante. Il avait déjà eu un goût de ce qui était malveillant. Il savait ce que c'était. Mais cette créature... non, elle ne pouvait pas être maléfique.

Mu par la curiosité, il jeta toute précaution aux quatre vents. Il ne regarda même pas la tente où Hermione avait fini par s'endormir. Il suivit la biche plus loin dans la Forêt. Il était bien conscient que ce pouvait être un piège, destiné à l'attirer hors des enchantements de protection mis en place autour de leur campement. En même temps, aucune personne maléfique ne pouvait invoquer de Patronus. Les Mangemorts en étaient incapables. Aucun Mangemort ne pouvait se trouver derrière cette biche.

Porté par un indéfinissable sentiment d'espoir – qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps – Harry accéléra pour se rapprocher de la biche. Seul quelqu'un de pur avait pu l'invoquer. Il songea à son père, dont le Patronus avait été un cerf. Il tenta de se rappeler à qui pouvait bien être cette biche Patronus mais quelque part son esprit mit la question de côté car il avait besoin de se concentrer sur la créature pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

Puis la biche d'argent s'arrêta. Sa lumière irradiait tout autour et Harry vit qu'elle se tenait au-dessus d'une surface plate et blanche. Il invoqua _Lumos_. La surface en question était un étang gelé recouvert d'une fine couche de givre. Avec prudence, il s'aventura sur la glace, qui craqua un peu sous son poids. Il la testa d'un autre pas et conclut qu'elle était suffisamment épaisse pour qu'il puisse continuer. La biche le fixa du regard avant de se dissoudre dans l'air pour n'être plus qu'une boule de lumière qui plongea tout droit sous la surface gelée.

Harry voulut lui crier de revenir mais il réalisa ce que ce ne serait pas très prudent. Il aurait même l'air d'un idiot, à parler à un Patronus. Il se retint de le faire et se dirigea vers le point où le Patronus avait plongé. Il voyait toujours la lumière se dissiper de dessous la surface.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil autour – il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas seul, celui ou celle qui avait invoqué le Patronus se trouvait sûrement non loin de là – il s'agenouilla et balaya de sa main le givre couvrant la glace. Quelque chose brillait dans l'eau. Quelque chose de long et aussi d'argenté. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était plus la biche Patronus. L'objet reposant au fond de l'étang était d'une toute autre nature.

On eut dit une croix. Non, pas une croix. Une épée.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre la chamade. _Est-ce que... ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit ça ?_ "_Accio_ Epée !"

Caché derrière leur bosquet, Severus et Amelia observaient la scène avec intérêt. Le Maître des Potions roula même des yeux quand il entendit le jeune sorcier tenter son Sortilège d'Attraction sur l'Epée. _Non mais vraiment, personne ne lui a jamais dit que l'Epée de Gryffondor doit être récupérée en faisant preuve d'un peu de courage ? Ah, les Gryffondors... _S'il parvenait à s'en sortir après la guerre, Severus fit le serment qu'il ne manquerait pas l'occasion de balancer quelques commentaires cinglants à Potter à propos de ce moment tout particulier de stupidité magique.

Bien évidemment, le Sortilège d'Attraction ne fonctionna pas. "_Diffindo_ !" jeta Harry pour briser la glace recouvrant l'étang. Un trou apparut au milieu, juste au-dessus de l'Epée. Puis il revint sur la berge pour se déshabiller.

_C'est mieux comme ça_, songea Severus. Il sentit qu'Amelia s'agrippait plus fermement à sa cape lorsqu'ils virent Harry enlever ses vêtements. Malgré la basse température, le jeune homme n'avait gardé que son caleçon, marchant pieds nus sur la glace. Severus dut reconnaître que le garçon avait une certaine dose de cran. Bon, c'était là aussi tout le but de l'opération.

Harry s'immergea dans l'eau. Pourtant, quelque chose se passa – quelque chose d'imprévisible. Enfin, vraiment ?

Le médaillon de Serpentard avait piégé Harry sous l'épaisse couche de glace qui couvrait l'étang, menaçant d'y noyer le jeune Gryffondor.

"Maître..." murmura Amelia. "Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond !" Sa voix le pressait de faire quelque chose. Severus était déchiré entre le Serment qu'il avait passé avec Dumbledore il y avait fort longtemps, de protéger le garçon, et le besoin de rester invisible pour Harry afin de continuer sa mission – une autre clause du Serment.

Son conflit fut soudainement résolu par l'apparition inattendue d'une autre personne. Severus jeta _Assurdiato_ pour empêcher le cri de surprise d'Amelia – au cas où – d'être entendu. Il reconnut le jeune homme qui venait de Transplaner de nulle part.

Ronald Weasley.

Qui ne perdit pas de temps et marcha sur la glace vers le trou que Harry avait fait pour aller chercher l'Epée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il plongea à son tour, tout habillé, pour sortir son ami de l'eau et récupérer l'Epée. Au bout de quelques instants, les deux garçons étaient allongés sur la rive, Harry reprenant son souffle après son plutôt long séjour sous l'eau, tandis que Ron jetait des sorts de réchauffement les uns après les autres sur tous les deux.

"Hermione ?" demanda Harry. Il ne voyait rien car il avait enlevé ses lunettes avant de plonger.

"T'es dingue ou quoi ?!" rétorqua Ron tout en lui tendant sa paire de lunettes qu'il avait récupérée pour son ami.

"C'était toi !"

"Ben, c'est évident, je crois."

"Et tu as aussi invoqué la biche, non ?"

"Non, je croyais que c'était toi."

"Non, mon Patronus est un cerf."

"Ah, ouais, c'est vrai. Les bois," fit Ron tout en mimant de ses deux mains des bois sur la tête.

Harry finit de s'habiller. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes, dans l'inconscience totale que leur échange avait des témoins. Les deux garçons avaient jeté _Lumos_ sur leurs baguettes pour avoir un peu de lumière. Severus et Amelia, toujours bien cachés dans l'obscurité non loin de là, se regardèrent, se demandant ce que Harry et Ron feraient ensuite.

Les deux garçons se préparèrent. Ron jeta un autre sortilège de réchauffement sur son ami. Harry le remercia et sortit le médaillon de Serpentard. Il le posa sur un vieux tronc mort tombé sur le sol de la Forêt et pourrissant là depuis un certain temps. Severus et Amelia pouvaient les entendre discuter.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans mais ça va se défendre. La part de Riddle qui se trouvait dans le journal avait essayé de me tuer." Une pause. "A trois on y va."

Ron, l'Epée de Gryffondor en main, se prépara à frapper. "Un... deux... trois..." Puis Harry s'exprima en Fourchelang, ordonnant au médaillon de s'ouvrir.

Le médaillon s'ouvrit et une grande commotion se passa. Une fumée noire s'éleva du bijou et une voix terrible résonna dans la nuit.

"_J'ai vu ton cœur et il m'appartient !... J'ai vu tes rêves, Ron Weasley !... J'ai vu tes peurs... Le moins aimé d'une mère qui rêvait d'avoir une fille... Le moins aimé de la fille qui préfère ton ami..."_

Et il continua à radoter ainsi, s'étalant sur la relation supposée entre Harry et Hermione, poussant Ron à croire ses propos par des illusions soigneusement élaborées. A un certain point, il montra même Harry et Hermione s'embrassant avec une passion et une sensualité qui remua quelque chose profondément à la fois chez Severus et Amelia.

La jeune sorcière saisit le bras de Severus, sans même s'en rendre compte, terrifiée et fascinée par la Magie Noire ainsi mise en œuvre par le médaillon. _Mais diable, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose, pour être aussi puissante ?_

"Ron ! TUE-LE !" entendirent-ils Harry hurler de quelque part dans la fumée. "Ron, il ment !"

Ron sentit la colère monter en lui et avec un cri animal, il se rua vers le médaillon, l'Epée en main, et éclata le bijou d'un seul coup net. Dès que l'Epée l'eut touché, l'illusion s'arrêta. La fumée disparut. Tout redevint calme dans la Forêt, sauf pour les deux jeunes sorciers pantelants.

Soulagée, Amelia se laissa aller tout contre Severus, qui avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune femme pendant la commotion. Elle laissa échapper une profonde respiration. "Vous allez bien ?" murmura-t-il. "J'ai jeté un sortilège de silence sur nous, nous pouvons chuchoter."

Amelia fit oui de la tête. "Je suis prête à accomplir le reste de notre plan, Maître." Sa voix était pleine de détermination, malgré sa douceur. Severus percevait bien qu'elle avait été assez choquée mais elle était forte. Elle se sépara de lui et il la laissa partir. Elle jeta le sortilège « fantomatique » sur elle-même, et sortit du bosquet pour se diriger vers les garçons, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient toujours à se remettre de leur mauvaise rencontre avec la parcelle d'âme de Voldemort.

A présent, elle était totalement concentrée sur sa mission. Elle marcha avec confiance vers les garçons. Elle luisait, sa peau et ses vêtements donnaient une lumière grisâtre. L'illusion était parfaite – du point de vue de Severus. A partir de cet instant, il savait qu'elle réussirait.

* * *

Ron s'empara des restes du médaillon. "Bon, un de moins, je suppose." Il tourna la tête vers le bosquet d'arbres. Il lui avait semblé avoir entendu du bruit. Puis il vit le fantôme.

"Harry ! Regarde ! C'est quoi, ça ?!"

Harry observa la femme qui venait de se pointer. _Est-ce que Hermione sait que la Forêt de Dean est hantée ?_ fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

"Harry... tu crois que ça pourrait être... le médaillon... le Horcrux... ? Un autre... maléfice ?"

Harry comprit ce que son ami voulait dire. Mais il n'avait aucune réponse. Amelia ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur sourit, faisant en sorte que son visage et ses gestes soient les plus bienveillants. Elle ne souhaitait pas les effrayer plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà été avec le médaillon.

"Tu es celui que je recherche, Harry Potter..." commença-t-elle, réunissant autant de douceur que possible dans sa voix. Une voix qu'elle avait travaillée pour lui donner un ton fantomatique et solennel. "Je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé."

"Moi ?" répondit le garçon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron. "Qui... qui êtes-vous ?"

"Harry, c'est un fantôme !" murmura Ron.

Amelia était satisfaite de constater que son sortilège fonctionnait. Elle décocha un sourire à Ron. "Toi aussi, tu dois savoir, Ron Weasley." Une pause, le temps pour elle de mesurer son effet. "Vous avez tous les deux bien agi en détruisant le Horcrux."

"Attendez !" fit Harry. "Comment savez-vous..."

"... que c'était un Horcrux ? De là où je suis, je sais beaucoup de choses, Harry Potter."

"Alors de qui vous êtes le fantôme ?"

"Je ne suis pas exactement un fantôme, mais plutôt l'âme d'une personne revenue d'entre les morts pour te faire part d'une information cruciale, Harry Potter. Ainsi qu'à toi, Ron Weasley."

Quelque chose de profond en elle susurrait à Amelia qu'elle devait associer Ron à son célèbre ami. Les paroles de Riddle prononcées durant les illusions, résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. "Je suis une âme des plus offensées par ce qui est arrivé à un objet très précieux qui m'appartient."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda Harry.

A ce stade, Amelia sut qu'elle avait l'entière attention des deux garçons. "Je sais que tu recherches des Horcruxes, Harry Potter. Je peux t'en dire plus à propos de deux d'entre eux qu'il te reste à détruire."

"QUOI ?" Ron et Harry dirent en même temps, d'un ton incrédule.

Elle les observa. "Je sais ce qu'ils sont et où ils pourraient se trouver."

"Vous n'êtes pas un fantôme de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Ron.

"Non, en effet. Mais me croiriez-vous tous les deux si je vous dis mon nom ?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. "Vous pouvez toujours essayer," fit Harry avec détermination.

"Les deux autres Horcruxes sont des objets en relation avec les Fondateurs de Poudlard. Tout comme le Horcrux que vous venez de détruire. L'un d'eux est la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Elle est cachée dans une chambre forte à Gringotts."

"A qui est cette chambre forte ?" demanda Harry. Tout comme pour la biche, il suivait son instinct, un instinct qui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas là une présence malveillante, que ce fantôme voulait vraiment les aider, qu'il leur disait la vérité.

"Es-tu prêt à y aller, Harry Potter ? C'est là une mission très dangereuse." Amelia savait qu'elle aurait toute l'attention du garçon si elle divulguait peu à peu ses informations.

"Dites-nous, à qui est cette chambre forte ?" insista Harry. "A qui appartient cette chambre forte ?"

"Oui, dites-nous !" Ron soutint la question de son ami avec une détermination féroce.

"Dumbledore a été sage de te choisir pour accomplir cette mission." Une pause. "La chambre forte appartient aux Lestranges. A Gringotts. La Coupe s'y trouve."

Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Vous avez mentionné un autre Horcrux. Quel est-il ?" demanda Harry. Il serait toujours temps d'analyser plus tard ses informations.

Amelia prit une expression triste. "Le Diadème de Serdaigle. Il a été soigneusement caché à Poudlard, dans une salle qui échappe à l'attention, sauf à ceux qui ont vraiment besoin de cacher ou de perdre quelque chose."

"Le Diadème de Serdaigle..." murmura Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée à quoi pouvait ressembler un diadème. "Une salle qui échappe à l'attention, sauf à ceux qui ont vraiment besoin de cacher ou de perdre quelque chose..." répété-t-il lentement, comme pour en découvrir le sens véritable. Puis il tourna son regard vers le fantôme. "La Salle sur Demande !"

Amelia lui sourit, manifestement satisfaite qu'il ait saisi si vite.

"Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout cela ?"

Le sourire d'Amelia s'évanouit. Elle pensa fortement aux Coeurdaigle qui lui avait fait part de cette dernière information, il y avait fort longtemps. "Je suis Rowena Serdaigle."

"La Dame Grise ?" demanda Ron.

"Non. Le fantôme de Serdaigle auquel tu fais allusion, Ron Weasley, est ma fille, Helena."

"Vous êtes... vous voulez dire... vous êtes la Fondatrice de la Maison de Serdaigle ?" demanda Harry.

_Brillante réflexion, Potter_, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement Severus – il se trouvait non loin des trois et il entendait parfaitement bien tout ce qui ce disait.

"C'est bien moi, Harry Potter." Sa voix devint plus profonde, Amelia contrôlant ses inflexions pour convaincre encore plus son auditoire. "Le Diadème... tu dois le détruire... Il a été souillé par la Magie Noire pour créer... des abominations... Voilà pourquoi je suis ici. Détruis la Coupe. Détruis le Diadème, Harry Potter. Et tu sais qui tu peux détruire. Ne dis pas son nom ! Ou bien de grandes épreuves peuvent s'abattre sur toi ! Nous savons tous de qui nous parlons."

"Elle a raison," intervint Ron avant que son ami puisse parler. "Le nom est tabou. L'utiliser revient à annuler tous les charmes et sortilèges de protection qu'on peut avoir mis en place."

Amelia était au courant de ce détail – Severus l'avait déjà mentionné en sa présence. Elle y vit un moyen d'asseoir encore plus sa crédibilité. "Ron Weasley a raison, Harry Potter. Désormais, tu sais ce que tu dois faire." Elle commença à reculer, prête à jeter sur elle-même un charme de dissimulation intégral pour disparaître.

"Attendez !" cria Harry. "Attendez. S'il vous plaît, vous savez s'il reste d'autres Horcruxes, après ces deux-là ?"

C'était là une question difficile. "C'est certes possible, Harry Potter, bien que séparer son âme en autant de parties est véritablement une abomination. J'ai été envoyée pour te donner ces informations. Plus rien d'autre je ne te dirai ce soir."

"Qui vous a envoyée ?" insista Harry.

Amelia s'attendait à cette question. "Une personne très proche de toi, que j'ai rencontrée dans l'autre monde, et qui m'a demandé de te passer cette information."

"Qui ?" Bien que Harry avait sa petite idée. "Le Professeur Dumbledore ?"

Amelia sourit. "Tu es vraiment l'Elu, Harry Potter. Oui, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui m'a envoyée."

"Et la biche ? La biche Patronus ? C'était vous ?!"

Amelia secoua la tête pour dire non. Elle voulait lui rappeler que les morts, qu'ils soient des fantômes ou des esprits désincarnés, ne pouvaient plus jeter de sorts. Elle préféra rester dans le mystère, comme un authentique fantôme. "Plus rien d'autre je ne te dirai, Harry Potter. Bonne chance à toi et à tes amis."

Elle leur sourit et en une seconde, elle avait disparu. Bon, pas tout à fait. Elle était seulement cachée par un puissant sortilège d'invisibilité qu'elle venait de jeter sur sa personne.

* * *

Les deux jeunes sorciers quittèrent l'étang pour rejoindre Hermione dans la tente. Invisible sous son charme de dissimulation, Amelia demeura là, immobile, les regardant quitter les lieux et s'évanouir dans l'obscurité. Une fois certaine qu'ils ne la repéreraient pas, elle revint au bosquet d'arbres où Severus se tenait toujours caché.

Il avait tout vu de la scène. Il avait été impressionné par son interprétation de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle avait transmis toutes les informations qu'ils avaient convenu de faire part. Elle annula tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait jeté sur sa propre personne, à quelques mètres des arbres, afin qu'il ne soit pas surpris par sa présence. Elle avait conscience qu'il se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à agir. Sous sa cape noire, dans l'obscurité de la Forêt, personne ne la voyait vraiment.

"Maître, c'est moi, Amelia," murmura-t-elle, toujours inquiète à l'idée qu'on pouvait l'entendre.

Severus apprécia sa discrétion. "Je suis là, Amelia. Suivez ma voix."

Elle le trouva dans le noir. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit. Le contact envoya une décharge dans leurs corps. La pression de leur mission, son succès, la joie qu'ils ressentaient à l'idée que la chasse aux Horcruxes avait réellement progressé, tout cela les poussa dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, Severus resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de la jeune femme, dans un baiser passionné. Amelia ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Elle aima ce baiser, y participant de manière tout aussi enthousiaste que lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, totalement oublieux du monde autour d'eux. Puis Severus rompit le baiser, tout à coup conscient que les garçons pourraient revenir ici, cette fois avec une bien trop curieuse Hermione Granger. Etre aperçu par Harry pouvait faire éclater sa couverture d'espion. Etre découvert en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche le fantôme supposé de Rowena Serdaigle était une perspective encore pire.

"Pour autant que j'aime cet endroit avec vous, Amelia, je crois qu'il serait plus approprié pour nous de quitter les lieux. Partons d'ici," murmura Severus. "Maintenant."

Elle lui sourit, elle avait saisi ce qu'il voulait dire. "Oui, Maître. Je suis certaine que ces gamins seraient absolument choqués de surprendre leur ancien professeur de Potions dans une situation aussi compromettante avec une sorcière."

"On peut dire les choses ainsi." Sans autre forme de procès, il les Transplana tous les deux. Pour retourner au manoir des Prince.

* * *

**Ah, le fameux chapitre tant attendu par ceux qui étaient curieux de savoir comment Severus et Amelia allaient transmettre à Harry l'Epée de Gryffondor et les informations sur les horcruxes dont ils disposaient.**

**Je me suis bien inspirée du chapitre et de la scène de la biche d'argent (j'ai même repris le dialogue entre Harry et Ron, après que Ron a sauvé Harry de la noyade, dans sa version en anglais). Mais j'y ai ajouté le point de vue de Severus et l'intervention d'Amelia. En lisant dans le livre que Harry avait eut recours au "Accio" pour récupérer l'Epée, j'avais alors souri en imaginant un Severus, témoin de toute la scène, en train de rouler des yeux, par exaspération devant tant de nullité magique ! J'ai utilisé ici cette pensée qui m'était alors venue. LOL**

**Je me suis aussi vaguement inspirée de la scène dans le dernier film, quand Harry rencontre Helena Serdaigle, pour l'ambiance éthérée de cette scène. Bien sûr, rien de commun entre Helena Serdaigle - qui est en colère - et Amelia, qui est motivée par d'autres raisons et semble plus apaisée.**

**Enfin, quand j'ai écris la fin du chapitre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à la tête que feraient Ron et Harry s'ils surprenait leur professeur de Potions en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche une jeune femme... L'idée m'a bien amusée, même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle aurait amusé Severus tout autant.**

**J'espère avoir respecté tous les personnages "canon" ainsi que Amelia. Si je déraille, il faut le dire ! Les commentaires sont là pour ça ! Sinon, j'apprécie aussi les compliments, surtout les muses - elles m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'elles voulaient que je leur verse des étrennes pour la nouvelle année, tout en me menaçant implicitement de ne pas revenir si elles n'étaient pas satisfaites. Rigolez pas : j'ai 2 autres projets de fics sur Severus + une OC, alors les muses ne doivent pas me lâcher ! Vous non plus d'ailleurs, chers lecteurs et lectrices - donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**


	38. Chapitre 37 Une capacité à aimer

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 37 – Une capacité à aimer**

Severus et Amelia Transplanèrent à nouveau dans les bois non loin du manoir des Prince. Là encore, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné pendant de longues secondes. Severus n'avait pas assez de goûter la bouche de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, ils jugèrent plus prudent de retourner au manoir.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, ils s'embrassèrent encore. Severus caressa la joue d'Amelia, ses yeux sombres brillant de la flamme blanche du désir. La nuit était déjà fort avancée mais ils se sentaient tous les deux grisés par le succès de leur mission. Ils se rendirent à l'étude mais Dumbledore les attendait dans son portrait dans le salon.

Severus et Amelia savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas échapper aux questions du vieux sorcier à propos de leur mission. Ils cédèrent. Plus vite ils s'en débarrassaient, le mieux c'était. Le vieux Directeur était très content du résultat. Il affirma à Severus et Amelia qu'il était certain que Harry prendrait au sérieux les informations sur les Horcruxes. Le fait que les garçons avaient été capables de détruire le médaillon de Serpentard remonterait le moral du trio et leur donnerait un nouvel élan après de longs mois d'une quête qui avait progressé à un rythme des plus lents.

Dumbledore était confiant que les trois adolescents réussiraient dans leur mission. Une fois encore, il rassura Severus sur ce point. Le Maître des Potions avait émis quelques doutes mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. A un certain point, il savait que le seul capable de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres était effectivement Harry Potter. Le vieux sorcier encouragea Severus à poursuivre ainsi son interaction avec Voldemort, à jouer son rôle du dévoué serviteur qu'il était. Puis il les laissa aller se reposer.

Severus sortit de la maison pour vérifier que les sortilèges de garde étaient toujours en place et efficaces. Amelia se prépara pour la nuit. Elle se sentait à la fois fatiguée et heureuse. Lorsqu'il revint à l'étude, un feu réchauffait la pièce. Discrètement, le Maître des Potions jeta un sortilège de silence sur la pièce, afin que leur illustre voisin dans la salle à côté ne puisse pas les entendre au cas où ils se montreraient vocalement démonstratifs dans leur relation. Car Severus ne voulait qu'une seule chose à présent : faire l'amour à Amelia.

Il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements, pour ne garder que sa chemise et son pantalon pour la nuit. Il alla s'allonger sur le matelas, pour voir qu'elle s'y trouvait déjà, endormie. Il soupira. Dommage. Mais il ne la réveillerait pas. Elle avait besoin de dormir et il devait reconnaître qu'il était fatigué, lui aussi. Il se coucha à côté d'elle, s'aventurant jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras, avant de la rejoindre dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Amelia lui sourit, heureuse de le voir là, si près d'elle. Elle le laissa l'embrasser sur la bouche en guise de salutation. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une simple salutation. Severus bandait, comme tous les matins ; il la désirait, plus que jamais. Il commença à l'embrasser profondément, appréciant le moment avec elle. Il se rappela la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble – sa toute première fois pour lui. Elle n'avait pas goûté la chose et il voulait éviter de reproduire cette expérience malheureuse à tout prix, il voulait la rendre heureuse. Il prendrait son temps cette fois, à condition que ses propres sens ne le submergent pas. Et pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il en avait aimé chaque minute.

Severus glissa une main sous la chemise de nuit de sa partenaire, lui caressant là la cuisse. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Amelia le sentit mais lorsqu'elle réalisa où tout ceci les mènerait, la main de l'homme lui écartait déjà les cuisses, ses jambes s'installant entre les siennes. Il continua à l'embrasser avec passion, sans remarquer que la jeune femme sous lui essayait de le repousser. Elle gémit dans le baiser, dans une tentative pour lui exprimer sa peur. Il n'interpréta pas correctement ce gémissement, il crut qu'elle en redemandait – ce qu'il se fit un plaisir de lui donner. Il était à présent couché sur elle quand il arriva ce qui devait arriver.

La magie craqua autour d'elle et soudain, Severus fut repoussé à plusieurs mètres d'elle, et se retrouva le dos au mur. Il atterrit sur ses fesses, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre avec intensité, pendant de longues secondes – la peur et la tristesse lisibles dans le regard de la jeune femme, tandis que l'on pouvait lire la colère et le désir dans le sien.

Amelia fut la première à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. "Maître ! Maître... Je suis désolée ! Est-ce que je vous ai fait mal ?" Elle espéra que non.

Severus demeura silencieux, une expression ténébreuse et animale sur le visage. Il se leva.

"Maître ?" demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, effrayée par sa prochaine réaction. "Maître..."

"Ca va," répondit-il avec dureté.

"Je suis désolée !"

"J'ai dit que ça allait !"

Il la fusilla d'un regard froid. Amelia le perçut immédiatement, elle sentit qu'elle devait fournir quelque explication à ce qui venait de se passer. "Maître... Je suis désolée ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal... Je ne voulais pas..."

"Je sais ce que tu ne voulais pas !" Sa voix se voilait désormais d'un ton méchant. "Tu ne veux pas de _moi_ !" On entendait le rejet dans son ton, accompagné d'une pointe de tristesse aussi.

Amelia lui saisit la main, dans une tentative pour le calmer ou lui faire changer d'avis. "Maître ! Je vous en prie ! Ecoutez-moi ! Je..."

Mais cette fois, ce fut Severus qui la rejeta. "Ne m'approche pas, sorcière !" Il s'empara rapidement de ses vêtements, cape, chaussures et chaussettes, sa baguette et il sortit en hâte de la pièce. "Je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi !" aboya-t-il avec dureté, son visage affichant un air visiblement blessé.

"Maître ! Je vous en prie ! Je suis désolée..." Mais ses paroles se perdirent dans la pièce. Une minute ou deux plus tard, elle entendit la porte principale claquer en se refermant. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Elle le vit quitter la demeure de son long pas habituel, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui en tourbillonnant de fureur. Il traversa le portail qui s'était ouvert sur son ordre. Il ne jeta même pas un regard derrière lui.

Amelia alla s'effondrer sur une chaise non loin, la tête entre les mains. Cet homme était impossible. Il n'avait pas compris que la panique montait en elle et à présent, il la culpabilisait même pour son soit-disant rejet. Elle était incapable de le rejeter. Elle avait seulement eu peur. Pas de lui, mais de l'acte qu'ils avaient été sur le point d'accomplir ensembles. Amelia laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Serait-elle de nouveau capable de se comporter normalement avec un homme dans une telle situation ? Serait-elle un jour capable d'aimer à nouveau ?

_Quand est-ce que je vais me remettre de tout ça ?_

* * *

Amelia se sentait triste, désespérément triste, après les derniers événements de la matinée. Elle soupira, songeant à la façon injuste dont Severus avait réagi. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas pu percevoir qu'elle n'avait pas voulu coucher avec lui. Non pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir une relation proche, voire sentimentale, avec lui. Mais elle n'était pas prête à aller jusqu'au bout avec lui à nouveau. Elle avait besoin de temps. La première – et la dernière – fois qu'ils avaient couché ensembles n'avait pas été si merveilleuse pour elle. L'expérience n'avait pas été très bonne pour elle, pour dire la vérité. Il s'était laissé emporté par ses sens, de toute évidence. Pire, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il avait d'abord recherché son propre plaisir, de manière égoïste.

_Peut-être que c'est là un truc de Mangemort. Peut-être que c'est là la manière dont les hommes Mangemorts s'engagent dans des activités sexuelles. A moins que ce ne soit seulement moi. Je ne peux plus avoir de relations sexuelles avec un homme... _Amelia aurait aimé avoir une relation avec Severus mais s'il se comportait ainsi, sans se soucier de sa satisfaction de femme, ni de ses peurs, elle devrait alors mettre fin à leur relation. _Peut-être que c'est ce qui vient de se passer_, songea-t-elle. _C'est lui qui y a mis fin._

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce, essuyant sur son visage les derniers vestiges de son chagrin. Cependant, alors qu'elle traversait le salon, elle fut appelée par le seul portrait qui n'y avait pas été recouvert.

"Amelia ! Amelia... ma chère, que se passe-t-il avec Severus ?"

Amelia s'immobilisa sur place. Elle avait parfaitement entendu la question posée par feu le Directeur. C'est seulement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas y répondre. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la supplique dans la voix du vieux sorcier. "Oui, Professeur Dumbledore ?"

"Amelia, dites-moi, est-ce que Severus a été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

La question lui offrait une sortie facile pour se libérer d'un interrogatoire plus poussé. Mais en même temps, ce serait un mensonge. Amelia était conscient que tout ce qui concernait Voldemort était une affaire grave, qui ne devait pas faire l'objet de falsifications. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle s'arma de son courage. "Non, il n'a pas été convoqué, Professeur."

Dumbledore la regarda avec soulagement. "Ah, j'ai eu peur que cela soit le cas. Vous voyez, il a fui de la maison si vite. Une idée où il aurait pu aller ? Et pourquoi ?"

Elle fit non de la tête. "Je l'ignore, monsieur," répondit-elle dans un murmure. Ce n'était que la moitié de la vérité. Elle savait pourquoi il était parti. Mais elle estimait que c'était bien trop personnel pour être rapporté.

"Il ne vous a rien dit ?" Il y avait une surprise sincère dans sa voix. "Dites-moi, Amelia, que s'est-il passé pour qu'il parte si vite ?"

La jeune sorcière savait que le Directeur parviendrait à lui extorquer la vérité en fin de compte. Elle n'était pas de taille contre lui – même sous sa forme de portrait. _Vaut mieux en finir maintenant._ Néanmoins, cela restait gênant. "Nous avons eu... un désaccord," laissa-t-elle échapper d'une façon plutôt boiteuse.

"Un désaccord ? Sur quoi ?" Dumbledore réalisa que la jeune femme devant lui était une personne réservée, assez comme Severus lui-même. Il changea de tactique. "Amelia, je n'essaie pas de fouiller dans votre vie. Mais à ce stade de la guerre, il est crucial que vous deux, vous travailliez ensemble étroitement. Si vous avez un désaccord, quel qu'il soit, il vous faut le résoudre rapidement, pour que vous puissiez continuer à travailler ensembles. Vous comprenez ?" Il soupira.

Bien sûr qu'Amelia le comprenait. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un comprendrait _ses_ motivations derrière ses propres réactions ? "Oui, Professeur." _Vous devez _le_ lui dire ça aussi. C'est lui qui a fui, après tout. Il faut être deux pour danser la valse._

"Bien. De plus, Severus doit revenir ici régulièrement pour me voir à propos de la guerre, maintenant que mon portrait ne se trouve plus dans sa maison de Spinner's End."

Amelia voulait lui dire que cette responsabilité en incombait au Maître des Potions, qu'il devait se comporter de manière adulte à cet égard – et non pas comme un idiot, comme il venait de le faire. Mais faire état d'une telle raison reviendrait à s'attirer toute une série de questions à propos d'un problème quelque peu privé dont elle ne souhaitait pas parler. "Je pense qu'il reviendra, monsieur. Le Professeur en est conscient." Elle espéra avoir raison. Elle n'imaginait pas Severus se comporter de manière irresponsable en ce qui concernait la guerre en cours. Il pouvait avoir beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se défausser de ses obligations.

"Vous avez l'air inquiète, ma chère," fit gentiment Dumbledore. "Je peux peut-être vous aider."

La proposition était tentante. Amelia souhaitait éviter certains sujets mais elle devait reconnaître qu'une petite discussion avec une personne aussi sage que Dumbledore pouvait lui faire du bien, même si elle n'aimait pas lorsque les gens se montraient quelque peu indiscrets ou propageaient des ragots. Au point où elle en était, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. "Je ne le crois pas, Professeur."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"C'est là un problème que seuls le Professeur et moi devons résoudre. Tous seuls."

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles, Amelia les regretta. Dumbledore n'était pas stupide. Ces paroles sonnaient comme un aveu clair et franc.

"Oh, je vois. Votre désaccord... portait sur quelque chose de... personnel." C'était une affirmation. Il soupira. "Amelia. Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, vous ou Severus. Je veux seulement aider. Vous aider tous les deux." Il ré-arrangea sa barbe. "Je sais comment Severus peut être parfois. Je sais combien il se montre difficile. Est-ce qu'il s'est mal conduit envers vous récemment ?"

Mal conduit ? Elle fit non de la tête. "Oh, non, pas du tout. C'est seulement que... je pense que ça a à voir avec _moi_."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

Amelia éprouvait un sentiment partagé. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire plus de confidences au vieux sorcier. En même temps, elle voulait déverser ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, vivant mal le fait qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler pour avoir un conseil. Elle soupira. Elle avait besoin d'un ami et le vieux Directeur était ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'un ami, dans les circonstances présentes. Pourtant, tout ceci était si personnel, si intime. "Je ne crois pas..." Elle ferma les yeux brièvement. "Le Professeur... Je crois qu'il s'intéresse à moi mais je crois que je ne peux pas avoir une relation avec lui."

"Oh, vous voulez dire une relation _sentimentale_ ?"

Elle confirma d'un oui de la tête, le visage baissé.

Dumbledore demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes. "Severus est un homme très dévoué, Amelia. Il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, vous savez. Il a été très seul durant presque toute sa vie mais il est doté d'une capacité à aimer forte et durable."

En entendant ces mots, Amelia leva la tête. _Aimer ?_ C'était là une révélation surprenante. Dumbledore poursuivit. "Vous voyez... J'ai connu Severus pendant presque toute sa vie. Il paraît froid et sans émotion, il peut se montrer parfois cruel, mais au plus profond de lui-même, il peut abriter des sentiments très puissants. Peut-être que c'est ça qui vous a effrayé à un certain point. Inutile de dire qu'en dépit de ses façons revêches, c'est un homme décent. Un homme noble, je devrais même dire."

"Je le sais déjà, Professeur." Elle était intriguée. Elle avait certes vu les deux facettes de la personnalité de Severus. Quand il s'était comporté de manière dure, presque cruelle, voire même malveillante. Cela avait été une comédie, jouée lorsque Pettigrow vivait avec eux. Elle avait aussi vu combien attentionné et désintéressé il pouvait être. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné le livre sur les accouchements. Lorsqu'il avait accepté de la torturer lui-même pour lui éviter un traitement encore plus horrible aux mains de ses frères Mangemort. Entre le noir et le blanc, les ténèbres et la lumière, le bien et le mal – et deux Maîtres très manipulateurs – il n'était qu'un homme qui faisait de son mieux pour survivre et aider autrui à en faire autant, dans la mesure de ses possibilités. Il était possessif avec elle, mais protecteur en même temps.

Amelia était de plus en plus convaincue que la faute ne devait pas en incomber à Severus, mais bien à elle. Elle avait eu peur, une peur totale, non de lui mais de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire en tant qu'homme. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle serait capable d'en parler. Elle songea à Pettigrow et à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle le haïssait. Il resterait dans son âme tel un fantôme désagréable, pour le restant de ses jours. La guerre avait ruiné ses projets, mais Pettigrow avait ruiné sa vie personnelle. "J'ai besoin d'aller tirer mon lait, Professeur," fit-elle doucement.

"Bien sûr, mon enfant. Vous savez que vous pouvez revenir vers moi si vous avez besoin de parler."

Elle fit oui de la tête et sortit du salon, beaucoup de pensées lui venant à l'esprit.

_Et ma propre capacité à aimer ? La mienne ?_

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre - même s'il montre qu'une situation a priori favorable, peut très vite dégénérer, de manière imprévue, si l'on n'y prête pas attention (n'est-ce pas, Severus ?).**

**Je fais mon possible pour garder les personnages fidèles à eux-mêmes et cohérents avec l'intrigue et leur environnement. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis ! Vous savez que j'aime aussi vous lire. Le formulaire pour laisser des commentaires ne mord pas - moi non plus d'ailleurs.**

**Comment ce chapitre vous a fait réagir ? Avec colère ? Tristesse ? Indignation ? Compassion ? Pour qui ? Severus et/ou Amelia ?**

**Le titre du chapitre renvoie évidemment à cette capacité à aimer qu'avait évoqué Dumbledore...**


	39. Chapitre 38 Les choses que nous perdons

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 38 – Les choses que nous perdons**

Amelia passa plusieurs jours complètement seule. Severus ne revint pas du tout. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et jour après jour, elle se serait tout simplement jetée à son cou s'il se pointait au manoir, tellement elle aurait été soulagée de le revoir sain et sauf.

Cependant, elle ne perdit pas son temps. Elle poursuivit le programme d'entraînement qu'il lui avait laissé. Elle invoquait aussi son Patronus pour avoir de la compagnie. Le serpent s'avéra être un compagnon agréable – il ne posait jamais de questions mais il lui procurait toujours un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être. La lumière bleu-argent qui émanait de lui luisait avec douceur et d'une manière apaisante. C'était même rassurant le soir. Selon la force de ses émotions en cours, la taille du serpent changeait mais c'était toujours la même créature bienveillante, qui se perchait affectueusement sur son épaule, s'enroulant autour de son cou comme une écharpe.

Amelia réalisa que son petit serpent Patronus était le produit de ses sentiments pour Severus, et qu'il était de moins en moins en relation avec Terence. Elle se rappela ses paroles : _Un Serpentard te protégera toujours._ Elle réfléchissait beaucoup. _Est-ce que j'aime Severus ?_ Dumbledore avait mentionné une « capacité à aimer forte et durable ». _Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?_

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle éprouvait une puissante attirance pour cet homme à présent. Mais quand même, elle avait peur. Peur non seulement à cause du viol, mais aussi peur de perdre une personne qu'elle aimait – lorsque Terence était mort, cela avait été à la limite de l'insupportable. Maintenant avec la guerre, elle pouvait tout autant perdre Severus. Il mettait sa vie en jeu tant de fois, il pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment.

De plus, quel était le point d'aimer une personne qui pouvait ne pas retourner cet amour ? Dumbledore avait parlé de la capacité à aimer de Severus. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer le Professeur Severus Rogue être capable d'amour. Oh bien sûr, il était dévoué à la cause qu'il avait choisi, en serviteur ardent et fidèle. Mais était-ce suffisant pour être qualifié d'_amour_ ?

Une seule personne pouvait répondre à cette question. Dumbledore lui-même. Il connaissait Severus depuis fort longtemps. Il le connaissait bien car il avait été capable de voir au-delà de l'apparence ténébreuse de l'homme, de son comportement distant et de ses actes malveillants. Amelia se demanda si elle pouvait parler de lui au vieux Directeur.

Elle était certaine d'une seule chose. Severus lui manquait terriblement.

* * *

Ce soir-là, après le dîner, Amelia avait pris sa décision. Elle avait noté dans son journal ses réflexions et ses questions sur le sujet. Une fois prête, elle décida qu'une petite conversation avec Dumbledore s'imposait. Elle avait bien trop d'interrogations en tête. Elle avait besoin de réponses pour voir clairement en elle, à propos de ses propres sentiments pour le Maître des Potions. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimerait plus s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il ne retourne pas cet amour. Elle avait déjà dépassé ce stade – elle était lucide et suffisamment honnête avec elle-même pour le constater. Mais s'il y avait la plus infime chance qu'il soit capable de ressentir quelque chose de semblable à de l'affection, et même de l'amour, alors elle serait prête à lui pardonner le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle tapota de sa baguette le cadre du portrait et appela le vieux sorcier d'une voix timide. "Professeur Dumbledore ?" Elle espéra qu'il serait disponible ce soir. Elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir. "Professeur ?"

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieil homme se montra et s'assit dans son fauteuil. "Oh, Amelia, je suis si content de vous voir. Des nouvelles de Severus ?"

"Non, je suis navrée, Professeur."

Il eut l'air un peu contrarié. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il y avait bien autre chose. "Que puis-je faire pour vous, ma chère enfant ?"

"J'ai besoin de réponses, Professeur. Vous seul pouvez me les donner."

"Des réponses à quel propos ?"

"A propos du Professeur Rogue." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "La dernière fois, vous avez mentionné qu'il était doté d'une « capacité à aimer forte et durable ». Qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire par là ?"

"Je croyais que c'était évident. Son cœur est bien plus grand que ce que sa personnalité ou son comportement pourraient laisser entrevoir en réalité."

Amelia savait qu'elle marchait sur des œufs. Ce dont elle avait le moins besoin, c'était d'un Directeur qui éludait ses questions. "Oh oui, je vous avais parfaitement bien compris, Professeur. C'est seulement que... vous vouliez dire qu'il a déjà aimé ? Ou bien qu'il est amoureux en ce moment ?"

Dumbledore la regarda avec intensité. "On peut dire les choses ainsi," répondit-il doucement. "Il peut aimer. Une preuve en est le Patronus qu'il peut invoquer. Seuls les gens qui ont une capacité à aimer peuvent le faire. Aucun Mangemort ne peut invoquer un Charme du Patronus. Il est le seul à pouvoir le faire, et encore, je ne considère pas qu'il soit un Mangemort. Il n'en est plus un à mes yeux."

Cette réponse n'était pas très satisfaisante – néanmoins, elle jetait un éclairage intéressant. "J'ignorais, Professeur, que les Charmes du Patronus étaient liés à l'aptitude à aimer. Mais plus spécifiquement... qu'en est-il du Professeur Rogue ?" La réponse la renvoyait à son propre Patronus, un serpent. _Serpentard. Terence. Severus. Des Serpentards, tous les deux._

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez en savoir plus sur lui ?"

A ce stade, Amelia savait qu'elle devait choisir très attentivement ses paroles. "Il a pris grand soin de moi. Il m'a protégée et quelque part, il le fait encore, car il m'a amenée ici pour ma sécurité. Je veux connaître la réalité de ses motivations. J'ai besoin de comprendre."

"Oh." Dumbledore replaça ses verres demi-lune sur son nez. Il avait saisi le processus de pensée de la jeune sorcière – typique des Serdaigles. "C'est là une question que vous devriez poser directement à lui. Pas à moi."

"Vous avez dit que vous le connaissiez bien."

"Certes, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas vous dire. Je lui ai promis il y a bien longtemps que je ne révélerai pas certains faits sur lui." Il la fixa, surpris par ses questions. "Et vous, Amelia, qu'en est-il pour vous ? Avez-vous de l'affection pour lui ? On dirait bien que oui." Il la fixait toujours. "Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?"

C'était la question centrale. Amelia sortit sa baguette, les yeux toujours verrouillés sur le sorcier dans le portrait. Elle leva le bras, fit un premier mouvement circulaire en l'air avec sa baguette - "_Spero..._" - puis un deuxième tout en achevant d'invoquer le sortilège - "_... Patronum_ !". Un fil d'argent sortit de sa baguette pour prendre une forme reconnaissable. La forme d'un serpent, qui ondula suspendu en l'air. En même temps, son visage afficha plusieurs émotions, de la joie à l'angoisse, en passant par la tristesse et l'espoir.

"Oh, Amelia..." murmura Dumbledore.

La situation était claire à présent, bien qu'il eût suspecté quelque chose de cet ordre-là, lorsqu'il avait eu avec elle la petite conversation à propos du départ précipité de Severus du manoir, quelques matins auparavant. Il avait remarqué alors combien elle avait paru mal à l'aise, voire même anxieuse. "Je prendrai ça pour un oui alors."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux qui avaient commencé à s'embuer. "Je suis affreusement inquiète pour lui, Professeur. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouve. Je crois que je l'ai blessé la dernière fois parce que..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Parce que je me suis refusée à lui." Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. "J'ai bien tenté de lui expliquer ce qu'il en retournait mais... mais il est simplement parti ! Il était en colère, même furieux, après moi !"

Dumbledore eut un regard de compassion pour elle. "Je comprends mieux sa réaction à présent. Il a dû se sentir rejeté alors. D'où sa fuite, sans même écouter d'abord vos explications. Sachez que Severus a toujours eu des problèmes avec la méfiance en général et le rejet en particulier." Le vieux sorcier savait de quoi il parlait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Severus s'était disputé avec lui concernant l'apparent manque de confiance que le Directeur pouvait avoir en lui, l'ex-Mangemort.

"Vous voulez dire... qu'il a aimé dans le passé mais que son amour a été... rejeté ? Que son amour n'était pas réciproque ?"

"Oui... oui, c'est bien ça," murmura le vieux sorcier dans un signe de tête affirmatif.

Tout devint soudainement clair pour Amelia. Severus avait déjà aimé dans le passé mais son amour n'avait pas été retourné. Il avait été rejeté et il avait vécu pratiquement toute sa vie d'adulte ainsi – sans amour. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait été aussi maladroit au lit. Pourquoi il s'était montré si réservé autour d'elle, d'une certaine manière. Amelia se sentit bizarre. Elle se demanda quelle sorte de tragédies avaient dû émailler la vie de Severus, pour qu'il soit comme cela. Sûrement des événements terribles. Le manque d'amour était affreux. Elle avait connu l'amour dans le passé. La seule différence avec Severus, c'était que ses sentiments pour son fiancé avaient été mutuels. Terence l'avait aimée – mais elle avait perdu Terence.

"Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle.

Une ombre apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore. "Elle a épousé un autre sorcier et en a eu un enfant. Plus tard, elle mourut. Elle avait été tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Severus en avait été alors profondément affecté. Il avait même voulu... mourir. Il croyait l'avoir trahie, alors qu'en fait, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient été trahis, certes, mais par leur Gardien du Secret, car ils avaient été mis sous la protection du Sortilège de Fidelitas. Et non pas par Severus. Mais il ne le croirait pas." Le vieil homme laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait l'air triste aussi.

Tout comme elle, Severus avait perdu un être chèrement aimé. Elle ressentit une intense vague de compassion surgir en son coeur pour lui.

"Vous devez me promettre que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, Amelia," fit le vieux sorcier une fois qu'il se fut remis de son émotion. "Je pense qu'il serait bien mieux pour vous si vous laissiez Severus vous révéler tout ceci lui-même en temps voulu."

Cela faisait sens. "Bien entendu, Professeur. Je promets. Vous avez ma parole."

"De mon côté, si la question devait être soulevée entre lui et moi, j'essaierai de lui expliquer que vous n'avez pas voulu vraiment le rejeter. Dois-je comprendre que cette réaction que vous avez eue, avec lui, était due à ce qu'il vous est arrivé l'année dernière ?"

Amelia pâlit. "Comment le savez-vous ?"

"De là où je suis, je sais beaucoup de choses, Amelia. Mais n'ayez crainte, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. Bien que je sois certain que Severus est déjà au courant de l'origine de votre petite fille. J'ai raison ?"

Elle fit oui de la tête, toujours ébahie par la perception dont faisait preuve le vieux sorcier. "Oui, vous avez raison, Professeur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait en sorte que ce soit divulgué la nuit même où j'ai été capturée et donnée au Professeur Rogue. Il s'attendait même à... à ce qu'il se... se comporte de manière identique avec moi."

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Mais Severus n'est pas le genre d'homme à faire ça. Une fois encore, c'est une preuve de ses talents exceptionnels d'espion et d'acteur, ainsi que de son éthique. Je suis si fier de lui, il est si courageux."

"Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il est ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un fils, Amelia. Avec Harry Potter. Je les chéris tous les deux beaucoup et j'aurais donné ma vie même pour eux."

"Mais à la fin, c'est le Professeur Rogue qui a pris _votre_ vie."

Dumbledore sourit. "Severus m'a promis il y a fort longtemps qu'il ferait _tout_ pour moi. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Il n'a qu'une parole, ce qui le rend encore plus honorable. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en votre Occlumencie, Amelia." Il sourit. "Laissez-moi vous dire ceci. Severus ne m'a jamais assassiné. En fait, ce soit-disant meurtre était une euthanasie. Cela faisait des mois que j'étais gravement malade, à cause d'un maléfice de Magie Noire qui m'avait touché. C'était incurable, j'étais condamné à une agonie très douloureuse et humiliante. Je lui ai fait jurer qu'il mettrait fin à ma vie de manière rapide et indolore. Je puis vous assurer qu'il était plus que réticent à le faire, mais néanmoins, il m'a donné sa parole qu'il le ferait. Il l'a gardée et lorsque le temps fut venu, il a mis en œuvre ce qu'il avait promis."

La mâchoire d'Amelia tomba sous le coup de cette révélation. Dumbledore eut un petit rire. "Une sacrée nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?" L'éclat dans ses yeux bleu acier était revenu.

"Eh bien... en effet. Tout le monde dans notre communauté croit qu'il vous a assassiné de sang-froid."

"Ce n'était qu'un plan. Un plan pour épargner l'âme d'un gamin – le garçon qui était supposé me tuer sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un plan pour conforter la position de Severus comme étant son plus loyal serviteur aussi. Si ma mort pouvait servir à quelque chose, que ce fût pour ces deux raisons. A présent, Severus bénéficie d'une position très particulière au sein du Premier Cercle. Et l'âme d'un jeune garçon est restée intacte et entière."

"Mais l'âme du Professeur ? Est-elle restée intacte ? Il a pris votre vie !"

Dumbledore rit doucement. "Comme c'est étrange. Severus avait eu la même réaction que vous, presque les mêmes mots que les vôtres, lorsque je lui avais alors demandé de me tuer. Il était inquiet pour son âme. Vous deux semblez avoir la même tournure d'esprit." Une pause. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'âme de Severus. Il m'a certes tué mais il l'a fait sans haine, il n'a pas pris plaisir à le faire. C'était une euthanasie accomplie par compassion et il l'a fait par loyauté envers moi, à cause du serment qu'il avait pris avec moi il y a longtemps. Il a obéi à ma demande. Par conséquent, son âme est toujours entière. Son âme ne pouvait avoir été réellement déchirée puisque ce n'était pas là un véritable meurtre. Encore une fois, je vous le dis : le gain fut total de notre côté, de m'épargner une mort pénible, à sauver l'âme d'un garçon, en passant par assurer la position de Severus auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Amelia approuva de la tête. "Il m'a même... reçue... à cause de cet acte en particulier."

Dumbledore sourit. "Comme je dis toujours : Les choses que nous perdons trouvent le moyen de nous revenir à la fin. Même si ce n'est pas toujours de la manière qu'on s'y attend." Il soupira. "En un sens, ce n'est pas mal. Je savais que Severus ferait de son mieux pour vous protéger et vous épargner le pire, dans la mesure du possible. Et je sais qu'il l'a fait. Tout comme il l'a fait pour moi."

"Oui, il l'a fait. C'est un homme d'honneur."

"Je suis ravi de constater que vous le croyez aussi. A présent, je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir, Amelia. Je ne vous promets rien concernant Severus. Soyez seulement patiente. Il a besoin de quelqu'un avec lui mais je crains qu'il ne le sache pas lui-même. Soyez patiente avec lui."

"Oui, Professeur. Je le serai."

Dumbledore sourit et lui fit même un clin d'oeil. Amelia lui souhaita bonne nuit et elle entra dans l'étude pour lire un peu avant de s'endormir, comme à l'accoutumée. Mais avant, elle invoqua encore une fois son Patronus – le précédent ayant disparu par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas osé exprimer à haute voix ses propres sentiments mais désormais, c'était plus facile. Le chemin qui s'ouvrait devant elle était évident. Elle est toujours inquiète pour Severus – plus que jamais. Mais en même temps, son cœur était empli d'une sorte de sérénité. Elle se demanda si elle serait comme Severus, c'est-à-dire si ses propres sentiments pour lui ne seraient pas retournés. Cependant, à cet instant précis, cela n'avait pas d'importance du tout.

* * *

Amelia avait raison : Severus reviendrait, pas pour elle, mais pour voir le portrait de Dumbledore. Elle avait espéré qu'il reviendrait pendant la journée, afin qu'elle puisse le voir et clarifier la situation avec lui. Mais au bout de quelques jours, elle dut admettre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Pas pour elle. Pas de cette manière. Elle se rappela ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit : _Soyez patiente avec lui._ Severus était un homme fier, il ne reconnaîtrait pas tout d'un coup avoir eu tort. Il avait aussi besoin de temps pour laisser retomber sa colère, malgré la maîtrise qu'il avait de lui-même. Son esprit discipliné pouvait contrôler sa colère – parfois – mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'apparaître.

De plus, elle reconnaissait que les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales non plus. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une guerre ouvertement déclarée et l'esprit de Severus était sûrement monopolisé par une autre situation, bien plus pressante, bien plus cruciale. Pour un homme de devoir tel que lui, rien n'était plus essentiel que la lutte en cours. Il avait déjà tellement sacrifié, il continuerait à le faire. Sa propre vie – à un niveau physique ou privé – n'avait pas d'importance.

Alors Amelia résolut d'attendre un signe de lui. C'était là tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à cet égard.

* * *

**Le titre de ce chapitre est le début d'une citation que dit Luna à Harry dans le 5ème film (Ordre du Phénix), à la fin. J'adore cette citation et ici, je l'ai mise dans la bouche de Dumbledore. **

**Le moment où Amelia montre son amour pour Severus à Dumbledore m'a été inspiré par la scène dans les souvenirs de Severus, dans le dernier film, quand Dumbledore lui demande implicitement si après toutes ces années, il aime encore Lily. Ici, je l'ai transposé en en utilisant l'esthétique, pour servir les besoins de mon intrigue.**

**Cette petite conversation entre Amelia et Dumbledore nous en apprend sur elle, sur sa relation avec Severus et sur celle entre Severus et Dumbledore. Il y est notamment fait référence à la promesse que le vieux Directeur a faite à Severus de ne jamais révéler "ce qu'il y a de meilleur en lui". Mais Amelia est suffisamment fine pour comprendre ce qu'il en retourne. **

**J'espère avoir respecté le personnage de Dumbledore et être restée cohérente avec celui d'Amelia.**

**Et la suite, vous la voyez comment ? Amelia va-t-elle vivre à son tour ce que Severus a vécu toute sa vie ? Un amour non retourné ?**

**Laissez-moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre - vous savez que ce que vous m'écrivez m'intéresse au plus haut point ! Alors, on y va... on laisse un commentaire ! Merci !**


	40. Chapitre 39 Sages conseils

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 39 – Sages conseils**

Minuit. L'heure propice à la magie. Severus avait Transplané non loin du manoir. Comme d'habitude, il avait Transplané en divers endroits avant d'arriver là, rien que pour jeter dans la confusion d'éventuels poursuivants. Le manoir des Prince était la dernière chose qu'il avait réussi à préserver de la guerre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit découvert. La présence d'Amelia à l'intérieur ajoutait une motivation supplémentaire.

_Amelia..._ Il avait beaucoup réfléchi après avoir quitté la demeure précipitamment, après qu'elle l'eut rejeté. Mais était-ce du rejet ? Il avait fui à Spinner's End, où il avait passé le reste de la journée dans son fauteuil, dans le salon, à méditer encore et encore sur les derniers événements, et où il avait fini par s'endormir. Après plusieurs heures de repos, son esprit était plus clair. Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'était pas montré très compréhensif alors. Mais il la désirait tellement !

Son désir pour elle était une réalité qu'il ne pouvait plus nier. Cela le perturbait énormément – enfin, ses implications. Le rejet... il pouvait faire avec – ou du moins, essayer. Mais le désir ? Il n'avait voulu qu'une seule femme dans toute sa vie et c'était Lily. Une femme qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Lily était morte. Avant sa mort, il l'avait désirée non seulement physiquement, bien entendu, mais surtout dans son coeur. Il avait alors songé qu'il était l'homme d'une seule femme. Aucune autre femme ne pourrait gagner son cœur, son corps et son âme. Puis Lily était morte. Plus rien d'autre n'était possible. Il aurait pu se détourner d'elle mais son absence avait empli son cœur et son âme avec une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible.

Son absence et sa culpabilité – une combinaison des plus volatiles. Une terrible culpabilité qui lentement mais sûrement le dévorait vivant. Severus avait remarqué qu'avec le temps, la culpabilité était de plus en plus présente en lui, lui empoisonnant l'âme, la rendant même encore plus ténébreuse. Pouvait-il laisser partir Lily ? Pouvait-il laisser entrer Amelia ? _Est-ce que la culpabilité est une forme d'amour ?_ C'était à présent la question essentielle. Il n'avait aucune réponse à toutes ces questions. Il savait que lui seul en détenait les réponses. Peut-être que les poser, c'était déjà y répondre...

Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Maintenant, il y avait une guerre en cours. Une question bien plus urgente à laquelle réfléchir.

* * *

Après quelques jours et une réunion des plus intéressantes avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus devait retourner au manoir des Prince pour informer Dumbledore des derniers événements. Il jetterait aussi un œil à Amelia mais discrètement. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à la voir et à lui parler. Il se sentait de plus en plus comme un idiot, d'une certaine manière, car il en était venu à comprendre qu'il se pouvait qu'il ait sauté un trop vite aux conclusions, lesquelles n'étaient pas les bonnes. Et Severus détestait se comporter comme un idiot.

Donc, il était revenu au manoir au beau milieu de la nuit pour voir Dumbledore. Peut-être que le vieux serait de bon conseil, même si Severus ne souhaitait pas tout lui dire. Il entra dans la propriété sous un charme de dissimulation, après avoir jeté un sort de silence sur ses propres pas, afin qu'elle ne puisse ni le voir ni l'entendre. Il défit les sortilèges de garde pour pénétrer dans la maison aussi silencieusement que possible. Puis il entra dans le salon, jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Elle ne pourrait pas entendre sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Il verrouilla aussi les portes donnant sur la bibliothèque et l'étude, où elle dormait.

Une fois prises toutes ces précautions, Severus tapota de sa baguette le cadre du portrait du Directeur, tout en l'appelant. Le vieux sorcier s'assit dans son fauteuil quelques secondes plus tard, heureux de revoir son espion.

"Ah, Severus ! Mon garçon, je suis si content de vous voir. J'étais mort d'inquiétude !"

"Vous êtes déjà mort," répliqua Severus d'un ton pince-sans-rire, pas du tout impressionné par cet étalage d'émotions. "J'ai des nouvelles intéressantes, Dumbledore. Nous avons eu une réunion aujourd'hui avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il prévoit de s'emparer de Poudlard d'ici quelques semaines."

"Je croyais qu'il avait déjà l'école en main avec Lucius comme Directeur et les Carrow comme enseignants."

"Il veut dire s'en emparer d'un point de vue militaire. Ce qui devrait coïncider avec la prise en main définitive de notre communauté. Poudlard est le dernier endroit qui n'a pas totalement cédé."

Dumbledore demeura pensif. "Une idée sur la manière dont il procéderait ?"

"Disons qu'il nous a donné une image générale. Il mobiliserait tous les Mangemorts, tous les Rafleurs, ainsi que toute sorte de créatures maléfiques, y compris les géants, les loups-garous, et même certaines créatures de la Forêt Interdite, comme les araignées qui y vivent. Les seuls à ne pas l'avoir rejoint sont les centaures."

"Peu probable qu'ils le fassent. Ils veulent qu'on les laisse tranquilles. Ils ne font pas confiance au Ministère de la Magie, qu'il soit tenu par Tom ou n'importe qui d'autre en l'espèce."

Severus soupira. "Tout ce beau monde pourrait représenter environ plusieurs centaines de combattants. Le personnel de Poudlard serait dépassé en nombre en un rien de temps, même avec l'aide de l'Ordre, des résidents de Pré-au-Lard et des étudiants majeurs." A l'entendre, il semblait vaincu, presque désespéré.

"Ce n'est pas Poudlard qui m'inquiète, Severus. J'ai confiance en Minerva pour prendre la tête de la résistance sur place. Elle serait suffisamment sage pour se rendre si nécessaire. Cependant, nos efforts ne doivent pas porter là. Vous savez de quoi je parle."

"Potter ?" demanda Severus d'un ton sceptique. "Est-ce bien sûr de laisser reposer tous nos espoirs de victoire sur lui seul ? Un garçon d'une magie médiocre et incapable d'Occlumencie ?!"

"Allons, Severus. La magie de Harry n'est pas médiocre et vous le savez. Songez à la prophétie. Par ailleurs, je suis certain qu'il accomplira la mission que je lui ai confiée l'année dernière."

"Se débarrasser des Horcruxes ?"

"Oui. Détruire les Horcruxes, c'est détruire Tom, Severus. Vous le savez. C'est la première étape. Une fois Tom détruit, tout le monde parmi les Mangemorts fera tout son possible pour sauver sa peau. De plus, je n'ai pas mis tous mes œufs dans le même panier."

"Oui, je le sais," répondit Severus d'un ton bourru. Il se rappelait une conversation l'année dernière, quand Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, surtout dans « un panier qui passait beaucoup de temps suspendu au bras de Voldemort ». Le commentaire – même vrai – avait alors rendu Severus furieux. "Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Ce qui veut dire que l'Ordre a toujours des gens au Bureau des Aurors, la dernière forteresse de la Lumière au Ministère." Il soupira. "Severus. Continuez votre travail pour Tom. Vous le faites à la perfection. Je ne l'aurais confié à nul autre que vous."

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête. Un petit compliment était toujours bon à entendre. Il jeta un œil vers l'étude – où Amelia dormait. Dumbledore le remarqua, bien évidemment. "Severus ?"

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur ?"

"Severus... J'étais inquiet lorsque vous avez quitté la maison si vite. J'ai cru alors que Tom vous avait convoqué. Mais Amelia m'a dit que cela n'avait pas été le cas, lorsque je le lui ai demandé. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Severus vit tout de suite où tout cela allait le mener. "Nous avons eu... un désaccord."

"Comme c'est étrange. Ce sont exactement les mots qu'elle a employés pour décrire le motif de votre départ, lorsque je le lui ai demandé."

Severus grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Dumbledore lui sourit avec bienveillance. "Mon garçon, elle était très perturbée par votre... désaccord." Une pause, durant laquelle il réfléchit à la façon de dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Comme Severus ne protestait pas face à l'évidente intrusion dans sa vie privée, il poursuivit. "Vous voyez... elle n'avait pas compris la raison pour laquelle vous êtes alors parti en toute hâte."

Severus se raidit. "Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait plus ma présence."

"En êtes-vous sûr ?"

Bon, à bien y réfléchir, Severus ne l'était plus. Dumbledore avait mentionné qu'elle avait été perturbée par sa soudaine disparition. Il se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit, sa supplique pour qu'il écoute ses explications. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de le faire alors. La solitude et la tristesse avaient dû pousser la jeune sorcière à s'en ouvrir au vieux sorcier. Dumbledore connaissait comme personne la vie et tous les méandres de l'âme humaine. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je n'aurais pas raison ?" demanda Severus, un peu sur la défensive.

"Parce qu'elle avait conscience de vous avoir blessé d'une certaine manière. Elle en était navrée. Sincèrement navrée. Elle n'a jamais voulu vous rejeter, Severus."

"C'est ce qu'elle a pu vous raconter. Il se peut qu'elle ait menti."

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. "Honnêtement, Severus, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me mentirait, à moi ? Ou bien à elle-même ?"

Severus demeura silencieux. Il n'avait pas de réponses à ces questions.

"Severus, laissez-moi vous dire ceci. Elle n'a pas voulu vous rejeter. Peut-être... peut-être que c'est ce que vous avez cru. Je sais combien vous êtes sensible à cette question. Il se peut que vous ayez cru seulement ce que vous avez voulu croire." Une pause. "Tout comme pour Harry."

Severus lança un regard meurtrier vers le portrait. Comparer Amelia à Harry ! Mais il devait reconnaître que le vieux Directeur avait raison. Il avait en effet sauté un peu trop vite aux conclusions. Il soupira. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... tout ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement me le dire ?"

"Je crois qu'elle a essayé. Elle était effrayée, Severus. Elle a paniqué. La peur et la panique font agir les gens bizarrement parfois. Vous le savez."

Severus confirma d'un signe de tête. Il s'était calmé depuis lors et à présent, il était capable de voir plus loin que sa frustration immédiate d'amant. "Elle a été violée. Elle a eu peur. Peur de ce que je pouvais lui faire." Cependant, il n'eut pas le courage de dire à Dumbledore qu'il avait déjà couché avec Amelia – et qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas goûté la chose avec lui. C'était la toute première fois pour Severus et il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était montré maladroit. Deux raisons pour elle de ne pas souhaiter renouveler l'expérience avec lui.

Il pouvait y avoir une troisième raison aussi. "Elle est toujours amoureuse de son ancien fiancé," fit-il doucement. Son serpent Patronus le montrait clairement...

"Seule Amelia peut confirmer vos doutes, Severus. Pas moi. Parlez-lui."

Severus fusilla le portrait d'un regard sombre. "Comme si c'était facile !" ricana-t-il.

"Mais ça l'est. Bien plus que vous ne le croyez. C'est une femme intelligente, à l'esprit ouvert, elle n'est pas contre une petite conversation. Bien au contraire. De plus, je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen pour lever n'importe quelle ambiguïté. Si je peux faire une suggestion... vous devriez d'abord vous excuser auprès d'elle pour votre comportement. C'est un bon moyen de commencer une conversation sensée. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est une Serdaigle. Elle écoutera n'importe quel argument rationnel que vous pourriez lui présenter."

Severus approuva de la tête, tout en songeant cependant que ce serait là une action bien difficile à mener. Il voulait sortir de ce problème en serpentant, mais en même temps, il savait que le vieux sorcier avait raison.

"Dernier détail et non des moindres, Severus, qu'importe ce qui a pu se passer entre vous deux, je veux que vous le régliez. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de travailler ensembles. Elle s'est déjà montrée être un actif de valeur dans nos opérations. Je lui ai dit la même chose."

"Vous l'utilisez comme vous m'utilisez, moi !" fit Severus d'un ton furieux.

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Elle n'est juste que... _ça_ ! Un actif pour _vos_ opérations ! Une marchandise que vous pouvez manier et manipuler à volonté ! Tout comme moi... Tout comme Potter... Tout comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous dans l'Ordre ou à Poudlard !"

Dumbledore sourit doucement, complètement impavide devant l'éclat de colère et de révolte de son espion. "Oh, mais c'est là une amélioration, Severus. Vous êtes-vous pris d'affection pour elle ? Ou bien est-ce que vos sentiments sont allés plus loin que la simple affection ?" On entendait une pointe de franche ironie dans ses paroles.

Severus parut outragé. Il ne réagit pas, même si sa baguette d'Ebène, qu'il tenait toujours à la main, émit quelques étincelles.

"Quoi que ce soit que vous ressentiez pour elle, Severus, allez le lui dire. Excusez-vous et allez lui dire."

"Lui dire quoi ?"

"La vérité, Severus. Toute la vérité. Tout. Je ne lui ai dit qu'une seule chose sur vous, un point qui est vrai, un détail qui devrait vous aider quand vous vous adresserez à elle."

Severus devint pâle. "Vous ne lui avez pas parlé..."

"... de vos véritables motivations pour faire cette guerre du côté de la Lumière ? Non. Je ne lui ai pas révélé ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, Severus. Bien que je considère que c'est dommage. Ce sera... à vous de le faire. Je lui ai seulement dit que vous aviez une capacité à aimer forte et durable. Maintenant, c'est à vous de le prouver." Il sourit à nouveau. "J'ai confiance en vos capacités."

Le vieux sorcier lui souhaita bonne nuit et quitta le cadre, laissant tout seul un Severus très perplexe. Le jeune sorcier soupira. Il devait réfléchir à tout cela. Il devait penser à un plan. Il avait souvent moqué les idées de Dumbledore, mais il devait concéder que ses conseils n'étaient pas une suite de suggestions stupides. La plupart du temps. Il avait aussi besoin des encouragements que le vieux pouvait lui donner. Tout le temps.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de l'étude avant de lever tous les sortilèges qu'il avait jeté sur la pièce et quitter la demeure aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré. En quelques minutes, il était parti. Il devait élaborer une stratégie en premier et agir ensuite.

* * *

Severus était un homme d'action. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas cependant de prendre son temps pour prévoir ses prochains mouvements d'abord, et agir ensuite. Il n'avait pas une once de cette impétuosité propre aux Gryffondors, à courir tête baissée dans tout ce qui pouvait se présenter à lui, sans d'abord y donner toute la réflexion due. Une réflexion complète. Ce qui était là certainement une caractéristique bien de chez Serpentard. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où cette disposition lui avait sauvé et la vie et sa dignité.

Surtout quand la situation impliquait les gens – que ce soit à un niveau professionnel ou privé. Surtout privé. La seule fois où il avait agi précipitamment – sous le coup de la colère – s'était avérée fatal à sa relation avec Lily. Lorsqu'il l'avait appelée « sang-de-bourbe ». Son pire souvenir et son plus profond regret, à tout jamais.

Cependant, il avait appris avec le temps. Enfin, un peu. Il pouvait toujours se comporter de manière stupide, sinon avec cruauté, en ce qui concernait ses relations avec les gens. Mais avec le temps, il avait en effet appris comment éviter de se créer des ennuis, soigneusement en sécurité derrière une armure d'arrogance, portant son isolement comme un bouclier. S'il ne pouvait éviter les ennuis, il utilisait ses remarques cinglantes pour remettre à leur place quiconque osait le contrarier. S'il devait causer des problèmes, ce serait lui qui les contrôlerait de A à Z.

Néanmoins, il se trouvait toujours des moments où il ne pouvait pas contrôler quoi que ce soit. La frayeur d'Amelia avait été un de ces moments. Sa propre colère, mêlée au désir en une combinaison volatile, avait constitué une autre circonstance aggravante.

Severus était bien conscient qu'il devait faire amende honorable envers Amelia. En réfléchissant à cet incident avec elle, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait sauté aux conclusions un peu trop vite. Il l'avait blessée. Une pincée de Dumbleddore et de ses sages conseils pour faire bonne mesure, et le jeune sorcier sut qu'il devait s'excuser. Le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais été bon à ce genre d'exercice. Depuis qu'il avait tenté de s'excuser auprès de Lily après l'avoir appelée « sang-de-bourbe » – une tentative qui avait lamentablement échoué – il s'était montré des plus réticents à s'exécuter, quel que fût l'acte en question, quiconque avait été blessé, sans considération pour les conséquences.

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen pour faire le premier pas vers elle. Il avait été en colère après elle à cause d'un sentiment de rejet que la réaction apeurée de la jeune femme avait déclenché. Il avait encore plus peur d'être une fois de plus rejeté s'il tentait de s'excuser. Si Amelia se comportait comme Lily l'avait fait... Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.

Il envisagea aussi ne jamais s'excuser auprès d'elle. Après tout, il était son Maître. C'était elle la soumise – _sa_ soumise. C'était à elle d'obéir. Elle vivait chez _lui_, dans _sa_ maison, par pure bonté d'âme de _sa_ part, pour sa protection. C'était à elle de se montrer reconnaissante. Il pouvait tout simplement y aller et prendre ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Non pas en se comportant de manière particulièrement brutale mais seulement en lui mettant la pression pour la faire plier selon _sa_ volonté d'homme. Il se rappela le collier qu'il avait mis autour du cou de la jeune femme et qu'elle portait toujours.

Mais quelque chose au plus profond de lui-même lui murmura que ce n'était pas là l'action la plus sage à suivre. Les conseils de Dumbledore résonnaient toujours dans ses oreilles. _Excuse-toi._

_Comme si c'était facile_, songea-t-il. Mais rien n'avait jamais été facile dans la vie de Severus Rogue. Dès le départ. Il le savait et surtout, il savait comment faire face aux situations complexes.

* * *

**Ah, les sages conseils de Dumbledore - Albus-les-bons-tuyaux, pourrait-on dire (enfin, ceux de mon âge qui auront compris l'allusion - des cookies en chocolat pour ceux qui me donneront la réponse via les commentaires). **

**La question est de savoir si Severus va les suivre ou pas. Il se sent quelque peu obligé de le faire. En même temps, son honnêteté intellectuelle lui fait reconnaître qu'effectivement, il s'est comporté comme un idiot. Comme beaucoup d'hommes dans ce genre de situation, il faut le dire. Severus ne fait pas exception.**

**J'espère avoir respecté non seulement la personnalité de Severus et de Dumbledore, mais aussi la nature de leur relation, qui est souvent du style père-fils. Faut me dire si je déraille sur ce plan.**

**Dumbledore est une image paternelle pour Severus et Harry. Il l'aurait pu être aussi pour Tom Riddle, mais là, ça n'a pas marché. Ca ne peut pas toujours marcher et comme je dis toujours, question relation humaine, il faut être deux pour danser la valse.**

**Bon, la question est de savoir ce que Severus va faire et comment il va s'y prendre, s'il le fait. Laissez des commentaires dans lesquels vous exprimez votre avis. Je suis toujours curieuse de lire ce que vous avez à dire, je suis certaine que vous avez des choses très intéressantes à dire. Alors, ne vous gênez pas, ne soyez pas timides !**


	41. Chapitre 40 Un moyen de revenir

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 40 – Un moyen de revenir**

Severus eut une autre réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres concernant la bataille finale. Il rassembla un grand nombre d'informations intéressantes sur les plans et l'organisation mise en place pour s'emparer de l'école. Il avait prévu de revenir au manoir des Prince cette nuit même, pour en informer Dumbledore.

Il rapporterait aussi des provisions pour Amelia. Elle était sa soumise, sa prisonnière, son esclave, mais il ne la laisserait pas mourir de faim. Il remporterait le lait qu'elle avait mis en bouteille – il en avait aussi besoin pour l'antidote. Il ignorait quel serait l'issue de la guerre. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait finalement gagner, il avait plutôt intérêt à l'avoir préparé, car Voldemort lui avait confirmé qu'il mettrait en œuvre son plan pour se débarrasser des nés-moldus ainsi que des traîtres-à-leur-sang, grâce au poison qu'il avait ordonné à Severus de préparer.

Le Maître des Potions détestait être pris au dépourvu.

Il arriva au manoir avec deux paniers de provisions. Après avoir jeté les protections habituelles sur sa personne, afin qu'Amelia ne puisse pas le repérer, il entra dans la maison. Il laissa les paniers dans le vestibule et se rendit au salon pour un débriefing avec le Directeur.

Dumbledore était à la fois content et effaré par les projets mis en place par Voldemort. Content de les connaître. Effaré par la violence que le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchaînerait contre des innocents. Les deux sorciers parlèrent ensembles un bon moment. Dumbledore donna d'autres conseils à Severus sur la marche à suivre. Il était aussi content d'apprendre que l'antidote serait prêt en même temps que le poison. Il promit à Severus de révéler certains détails à Minerva en temps voulu, afin que l'antidote puisse être transmis à l'Ordre pour distribution aux sorcières et sorciers.

Dumbledore lisait sur le visage de son espion que le jeune sorcier ne souhaitait pas parler d'Amelia. Il ne souleva pas la question non plus. Après tout, il leur avait prodigué assez de conseils à tous les deux. C'étaient des adultes, capables de régler leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes. Le vieux sorcier était rassuré de constater qu'Amelia était suffisamment consciente de la guerre en cours pour continuer à donner son lait pour l'antidote.

Severus était content d'avoir échappé au possible interrogatoire d'un Directeur parfois un peu trop indiscret – selon ses propres critères. Après avoir salué Dumbledore, Severus quitta le salon rapidement.

Il emporta les deux paniers à la cuisine. Là, il les viderait et remplacerait la nourriture par les bouteilles de lait qu'elle avait continuées à remplir selon ses instructions. Il était satisfait de voir qu'elle était assez intelligente et mature pour mettre de côté ses propres problèmes avec lui, pour le bien de leur combat commun dans cette guerre.

Severus entra dans la cuisine et jeta un sortilège d'isolation phonique sur la pièce. Il posa tout sur la table et commença à vider les paniers. Alors qu'il posait les provisions sur la table, il y remarqua un livre. _Les Serdaigles ! Toujours à avoir besoin d'un livre pour tout !_ songea-t-il avec une ironie amusée. Il prit le livre pour en lire le titre et savoir de quoi il traitait.

Il n'y avait pas de titre sur la couverture. Ce n'était pas un livre proprement dit. Plutôt un journal. Il reconnut le journal que la jeune sorcière utilisait pour noter son travail à faire, ses progrès et ses échecs en ce qui concernait ses sortilèges et son Occlumencie.

Severus était intrigué. Amelia avait dû l'oublier ici, très certainement après y avoir inscrit le travail de sa journée. Par pure curiosité, il ouvrit le journal. Il voulait savoir sur quoi elle avait travaillé récemment. En fait, depuis qu'il était parti précipitamment.

Il ouvrit les pages. Plusieurs entrées y étaient inscrites, sur divers sujets. Cependant, quelques mots attirèrent son attention.

"_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Professeur est parti comme ça. Je suis malheureuse car au plus profond de moi, je sais que je lui ai fait du mal. Il est la dernière personne sur cette terre à qui j'aimerais faire du mal."_

Perplexe, Severus s'assit à la table et commença à lire.

"_Je n'ai jamais voulu le rejeter. J'aimerais tellement avoir une relation avec lui... Mais avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas, j'en ai bien peur."_

Severus s'était demandé s'il pouvait trouver une confirmation de ses peurs et de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait rejeté. Désormais, il avait la réponse. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas menti. Elle avait été blessée par la lubricité d'un autre homme et à présent, elle en payait encore le prix fort. Et lui avec, en dommage collatéral.

"_La conversation du Professeur me manque. Il sait tellement de choses ! Il est tellement intéressant à écouter ! Il me manque..."_ Plus loin : _"Il y a pire que la présence du Professeur. C'est son absence."_

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte de la cuisine. D'un mouvement de la main, il verrouilla la porte, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

"_J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec le Professeur Dumbledore hier soir. Il m'a dit que le Professeur a une « capacité à aimer forte et durable ». Je lui ai demandé ce que cela voulait dire. Je dois reconnaître que j'avais l'air bête ! Bien sûr, il sait aimer. A-t-il aimé ? Est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie qu'il aime maintenant ? Je me sens très seule tout à coup..."_

Severus était surpris : La jeune sorcière était-elle... jalouse ? Il eut un petit sourire moqueur mais il poursuivit quand même sa lecture. Une autre entrée :

"_Je n'ai aucune nouvelle du Professeur. J'ai peur pour lui. Je n'ai pas confiance en les autres Mangemorts et encore moins en Vous-Savez-Qui. Ces gens sont malfaisants. M-A-L-F-A-I-S-A-N-T-S ! Sauf le Professeur qui est piégé dans ce nœud de vipères pour des raisons que j'ignore. Bien que je me souvienne de ce qu'a dit le Professeur Dumbledore auparavant : Il lui a fait promettre de faire TOUT pour lui. Je me demande ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, vraiment. Mais je perçois qu'il y a plus derrière tout ça que ce que les apparences peuvent donner à voir."_

Combien proche de la vérité elle était ! Severus dut admettre que la jeune sorcière était vraiment perceptive. Il continua.

"_Je soupçonne que plus le Professeur s'élève dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui, plus les enjeux sont importants, et plus trouble est l'eau dans laquelle il doit marcher. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Je n'ai plus peur de lui, mais j'ai peur pour lui."_

Severus n'aurait pas mieux dit pour décrire sa situation actuelle. Il soupira.

"_Aujourd'hui, je faisais un peu les poussières. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à cette maison – sa maison. Elle est assez grande pour devenir une école primaire. Je sais que je ne devrais pas repenser à ce projet que j'avais. Il fait désormais partie du passé. J'ignore quel sera mon avenir, mais on devrait parfois laisser le passé s'endormir. Ca me manque tellement d'enseigner aux jeunes enfants..."_

Severus sourit. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une personne pourrait aimer enseigner. Il n'y avait jamais pris plaisir. Enfin, pas exactement. L'enseignement des DCFM avait été une superbe expérience, il devait le reconnaître. Mais transformer la maison des Prince en école, c'était tout autre chose. Au delà de ces considérations, il était étonné de constater qu'elle nourrissait toujours des réflexions et des projets pour l'avenir. Ses yeux sautèrent vers une autre entrée.

"_J'espère que le Professeur reviendra bientôt, très bientôt. Sa présence me manque réellement. Je me sens tellement protégée quand il est là. Je me sens... comment pourrais-je dire ? J'ai déjà eu ce sentiment auparavant. Avec Terence."_ La mention de l'ancien fiancé de la jeune femme surprit Severus. La comparaison avec le jeune homme lui laissa même un goût étrange en lui. Comme une brûlure au coeur, comme si un dragon s'était soudainement réveillé là, crachant du feu. Il continua. _"Oui, avec Terence. Que rien ne peut m'arriver lorsque le Professeur est avec moi. Que rien ne m'arrivera en vérité. Peut-être que c'est une conséquence des morsures qu'il m'a faites au cou. Le pacte du sang. Magie du sang, magie de protection. Terence avait fait la même chose par le passé avec le pendentif serpent. Magie de l'amour ?" _

Severus dut reconnaître que la façon dont elle parlait de son ancien fiancé n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait de prime abord. Le jeune sorcier faisait toujours partie d'elle mais pas comme une présence pesante en son âme. Mais plutôt comme un ange gardien guidant les pas de la jeune femme vers autre chose. _Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? _Une autre entrée :

"_Je me sens angoissée aujourd'hui. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles du Professeur. J'espère que rien ne lui est arrivé jusque là. Dommage que je ne puisse pas le protéger comme lui le fait pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour ressentir cette joie quand je suis en sa présence ! N'importe quoi. Ou plutôt, tout."_

Severus était de plus en plus surpris au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait ce qui s'apparentaient de plus en plus à des confessions. Des réflexions très personnelles, très intimes. Il avait l'impression d'être entré par effraction dans l'esprit, l'âme de la jeune femme, avec encore plus d'efficacité que s'il avait utilisé la Légilimencie sur elle. Mais il continua à lire, la curiosité restant la plus forte.

"_Le Professeur n'est pas revenu. J'ai peur de lui avoir fait mal à un point que je ne peux imaginer. Si seulement il pouvait laisser un signe qu'il va bien... Je sais que ça doit être le cas, il laisse des provisions dans la cuisine régulièrement. Mais s'il ne peut plus supporter ma présence, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me garde ici, dans sa maison ? Je veux dire... il pourrait juste me jeter dehors et m'abandonner à mon sort, quel qu'il soit. Ou bien il pourrait me tuer. Enfin, le pourrait-il vraiment ? Ce qui est certain, c'est que mourir de sa propre main serait sûrement la mort la plus douce pour moi. Rien de romantique là-dedans, mais seulement le fait qu'en dépit de son comportement apparemment cruel, il n'est pas du genre à aimer tuer. Non. Les explications du Professeur Dumbledore à propos de son assassinat planifié le montrent bien. J'ai confiance en lui."_

Cette dernière entrée provoqua en Severus un puissant sentiment de tristesse. Il se souvint de sa réticence lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demané de lui accorder une sortie rapide et indolore. Non, il n'aimait pas tuer. Il ne la tuerait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demandait de le faire, il trouverait un moyen de lui sauver la vie. En dépit de tout, elle lui faisait toujours confiance. Il était touché par sa confiance et son intuition toujours aussi fine et perceptive. Il poursuivit la lecture de cette entrée particulière, qui était bien plus longue que les précédentes.

"_S'il revenait ici pour me tuer, au moins j'aurais eu la joie de le revoir encore une fois. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais que suis-je en train d'écrire ? Quel est ce sentiment ? Oh, un sentiment que j'ai déjà éprouvé par le passé. Un sentiment que je reconnais bien. Oui, j'ai confiance en le Professeur. Mais il y a plus que ça. Un sentiment à la fois de joie et d'anxiété. J'ai peur que quelque chose puisse lui arriver parce que..."_

Severus entendit du bruit quelque part dans la maison. Il porta le regard vers la porte, tous ses sens en alerte. Comme rien ne se passait au bout de longues secondes, il reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêtée. Les mots suivants le surprirent encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

"_... parce que je suis son esclave, mais d'abord je suis esclave de mes propres sentiments pour lui. Je suis sa prisonnière mais d'abord je suis prisonnière de mon propre attachement pour lui. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de le dire que... Je l'aime. C'est un Mangemort, je ne suis qu'une née-moldue. Il est mon Maître, je suis son esclave. Je ne devrais rien ressentir pour lui, si ce n'est au mieux de l'indifférence, au pire de la haine ou du mépris. Mais c'est l'exact opposé qui habite mon cœur. Le respect, l'admiration et l'amour."_

Severus leva la tête à cette révélation, comme si on lui avait montré des vérités cachées par une visite dans une pensine, un air de surprise intense et d'ébahissement absolu sur le visage. Les mots qu'elle avait employés étaient forts, puissants, permanents. Il se sentait étourdi en même temps. Il savait qu'elle lui faisait confiance – elle le lui avait déjà dit dans le passé. Mais à ce point ? _De l'amour ?_

"Oh, Amelia..." laissa-t-il échapper doucement. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte envahit son esprit. Il s'était montré injuste envers elle, tandis qu'elle avait nourri pour lui ces sentiments, pendant tout ce temps.

Severus ferma le journal. Il en avait assez lu. Le chemin était tout tracé devant lui. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour réparer le tort qu'il avait commis envers elle par sa brusque réaction, à leur retour de la Forêt de Dean.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Amelia se trouvait dehors, dans le parc, à biner les mauvaises herbes par la magie, lorsqu'elle remarqua un oiseau dans le ciel. Il descendait en un vol circulaire, tel un oiseau de proie, au-dessus de la propriété. Elle arrêta ses activités, serrant bien fermement sa baguette dans la main, prête à se battre contre l'éventuel intrus.

L'oiseau se posa sur le toit avant de s'envoler vers elle. Il laissa tomber un morceau de parchemin sur elle avant de se percher sur le rebord de fenêtre le plus proche. Il hulula, ses yeux dorés brillaient, offrant un contraste saisissant avec ses plumes noires comme la nuit. Amelia reconnut le hibou – c'était celui de Severus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_ Amelia vérifia le parchemin de sa baguette, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec le journal qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'étude. Rien de bizarre, juste un bout de parchemin inoffensif, destiné à transmettre un message. Elle le ramassa, le déplia et commença à le lire.

"_**Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé aimerait savoir quand il pourrait déposer ses excuses à vos pieds."**_

Le message était concis et mystérieux, tout en étant parfaitement compréhensible pour son destinataire. Amelia reconnut l'écriture du Professeur même si l'auteur de ces lignes avait manifestement tenté de la modifier. Par ailleurs, qui d'autre que lui se désignait par le titre de « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » ? Il avait été prudent en ne laissant aucun indice sur l'expéditeur et le destinataire – ce qui était tout à fait en droite ligne avec sa prudence usuelle. Dernier point et non des moindres, le message lui-même était rédigé de telle manière qu'elle seule pouvait en saisir le sens et deviner l'identité de l'auteur.

Car Amelia avait compris immédiatement ce que Severus avait voulu dire. Il voulait s'excuser ! Voilà qui était nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le ferait un jour. Bien évidemment, elle savait qu'il continuait à revenir au manoir – mais c'était pour rencontrer Dumbledore seulement. Pas elle. Il rapportait aussi des provisions pour elle, mais toujours au beau milieu de la nuit, dans un silence total. Elle ne retrouvait que de la nourriture dans les paniers et les boîtes dans le vestibule le matin suivant, tandis que du lait qu'elle avait stocké, avait disparu. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais était capable de le surprendre.

Et à présent, il y avait son hibou, qui l'observait avec le plus grand intérêt, attendant manifestement qu'elle réponde. "Alors comme ça, tu veux que je réponde _maintenant_ ?" La créature hulula. "Je suppose que tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas une réponse à rapporter à ton Maître," continua-t-elle. Le hibou hulula son approbation. Amelia soupira. Elle se sentait déchirée entre son désir de répondre tout de suite à Severus, et la volonté de le faire attendre un peu, après toute la peine qu'il lui avait infligée dernièrement.

Elle relut le message plusieurs fois d'affilée, ne croyant toujours pas les mots qui y étaient inscrits. Elle savait qu'elle devait rédiger une réponse aussi mystérieuse et prudente que le message d'origine. Elle ne voulait pas trahir son protecteur, au cas où le hibou serait intercepté. C'étaient là des temps de folie, des temps obscurs, on ne saurait jamais être trop prudent.

Elle entra dans la maison, le hibou la suivit. "Tu veux t'assurer que je vais répondre," fit-elle à la créature, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. "J'ai d'abord besoin de réfléchir à la réponse." Le hibou hulula différemment cette fois, comme s'il comprenait. Elle apprécia la compagnie de l'oiseau – même si elle savait qu'il était un animal familier fidèle et zélé, entièrement dévoué à Severus, et à Severus uniquement. Elle s'assit au bureau et réfléchit intensément pendant de longues minutes.

Puis elle prit sa plume et la trempa dans le pot à encre. Elle ne coucha sur le papier que trois mots, avant de les faire sécher par un sortilège. Elle les relut et confirma son choix d'un hochement de la tête. Elle plia le parchemin avant de le remettre au hibou, qui s'envola sur-le-champ.

* * *

Severus était en train de lire dans son salon de Spinner's End, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à l'extérieur. Un tapotement contre une fenêtre. Il reconnut le son et sauta hors de son fauteuil pour rejoindre la porte de derrière. Une seule chose pouvait faire ce bruit bien particulier. Son propre hibou. L'oiseau avait rapporté un message ! Il se sentit tout de suite tout excité – elle avait répondu – avant de se calmer. Elle pouvait lui avoir répondu d'une manière qui ne lui laissait aucune chance de se racheter du mauvais traitement qu'il lui avait infligé. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'était encore de prendre le parchemin.

Il ouvrit la porte et le hibou entra dans la maison. Il prit le parchemin et le déplia rapidement, ses mains tremblant à la fois d'anticipation et d'anxiété. Elle venait de lui renvoyer son parchemin, mais avec trois mots en plus pour tout message.

"_**Quand vous voulez**_**,"** lut Severus à haute voix. C'était mystérieux, et pourtant parfaitement compréhensible pour lui. Il loua sa discrétion et sa concision. Il appréciait son aptitude à aller droit au but. Tant pouvait être dit en si peu de mots...

Severus remercia son hibou, lui donna quelques miettes de son dîner. L'oiseau n'avait pas perdu de temps à lui rapporter la réponse, alors qu'il était parti ce matin même. Il vérifia l'heure à sa montre-gousset. Presque huit heures du soir. _Quand vous voulez ?_ Il se rendrait au manoir des Prince maintenant. Il détestait remettre à plus tard ce qu'il avait à faire et en même temps, il avait attendu bien trop longtemps pour régler cette question importante.

Il alla à la salle de bains, s'arrangea un peu – ce qui le surprit car il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de le faire auparavant, et encore moins pour une femme – sans même penser à échanger ses robes de professeur pour une cape de voyage. Après s'être assuré que ses sortilèges de garde étaient bien efficaces sur sa maison, il entra dans l'appentis de la cour arrière pour Transplaner.

* * *

**Là, les choses semblent se préciser ! Est-ce que Severus aurait enfin appris et compris ? **

**Le titre du chapitre est toujours extrait de la citation de Luna - que j'ai mise dans cette histoire, dans la bouche de Dumbledore - qui dit que "les choses que nous perdons trouvent le moyen de nous revenir". Un moyen de revenir ? Qui, d'Amelia ou de Severus, va trouver le moyen de revenir à l'autre, et comment ?  
**

**La réflexion d'Amelia à propos de Severus et de sa situation chez les Mangemorts - "... _plus le Professeur s'élève dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui, plus les enjeux sont importants, et plus trouble est l'eau dans laquelle il doit marcher."_ - est directement inspirée par une interview qu'Alan Rickman avait donné et où il parlait de son personnage. Il citait notamment la partie sur les enjeux et les eaux troubles. Cette réflexion qu'il avait eu m'avait alors tellement touchée, je l'avais trouvée si vraie, que je l'ai reprise pour la mettre dans les pensées d'Amelia. **

**Donc Severus va se rendre au manoir des Prince. A priori, pour s'excuser auprès d'Amelia. Mais comment va-t-il s'y prendre, à votre avis ? Allez, on laisse un commentaire (tout est accepté, des plus courts aux plus gros pavés, pas de problème !), pour me dire comment il va s'y prendre. Laissez-lui aussi des conseils, que je lui transmettrai fidèlement, on ne sait jamais, il faut l'aider quand même un peu, notre Severus chéri, hein ?!  
**


	42. Chapitre 41 Le saut de confiance

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 41 – Le saut de confiance **

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus se trouvait devant le portail du manoir des Prince. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança, sa baguette en mouvement pour ouvrir le portail. Il pénétra dans la propriété aussi silencieusement que possible. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de s'être précipité vers elle – bien qu'il fût conscient qu'il l'avait un peu agi ainsi. Cependant, une guerre était en cours et rien ne devait être remis à plus tard, surtout pas des questions aussi importantes que celles-là. Il avait un tort à rectifier. Il espérait seulement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le convoquerait pas ce soir.

Une fois devant la porte principale, Severus jeta un _Hominem Revelio_, le sortilège qui l'aida à repérer où Amelia pouvait se trouver dans la maison. Elle était dans la bibliothèque. Il prit une autre inspiration profonde avant d'entrer dans les lieux. Il sentait son pouls s'accélérer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait le vestibule, puis le salon. Dumbledore n'était pas dans son portrait et Severus en était ravi. Ce n'était pas le moment maintenant d'être intercepté par le vieux Directeur. Il n'avait pas le temps pour une petite discussion. Ou plutôt, il avait du temps ce soir, mais seulement pour Amelia.

Il jeta un sortilège de silence sur les semelles de ses chaussures. Il voulait la surprendre – en tant que Maître espion, il savait que la surprise conférait toujours un grand avantage à celui qui surprenait, sur celui qui était surpris. Lentement, il s'approcha de la porte menant à la bibliothèque. Une autre profonde inspiration.

A présent, c'était le saut de confiance. Severus poussa doucement la porte, en silence. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il put voir où la jeune sorcière se trouvait.

Amelia était assise sur l'un des canapés de la bibliothèque, près de l'âtre où brûlait doucement un feu, un livre en main, concentrée sur sa lecture. Severus sourit légèrement. La vision ainsi offerte était délicieuse à voir. Elle était délicieuse à regarder. Il sentit l'émotion envahir son esprit et le prit pour un encouragement. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la bibliothèque.

Amelia avait dû sentir sa présence d'une manière ou d'une autre car elle leva la tête en même temps. "Maître !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Elle posa son livre à ses côtés sur le canapé avant de se lever.

Severus s'arrêta sur place. Qu'était-il supposé faire à présent ? La seule fois où il s'était trouvé dans une situation similaire, ne lui avait pas laissé de merveilleux souvenirs. Puis il se rappela des mots qu'il avait choisi pour son message.

"_Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé aimerait savoir quand il pourrait déposer ses excuses à vos pieds."_

Il n'était pas du style à se mettre à genoux aussi facilement – sauf devant son propre Maître, et même là, il le faisait avec réticence. Il avait aussi supplié Dumbledore à genoux, une fois, il y avait fort longtemps, pour échanger son âme contre la vie de Lily. Mais cette fois, il était prêt à faire une autre exception. Il s'avança vers la jeune sorcière. "Amelia..." mumura-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouva à environ un mètre d'elle.

Elle avait dû réaliser combien il était difficile de s'excuser pour un homme aussi fier, aussi réservé que lui. Elle lui sourit tendrement, pour l'encourager. "Maître..." fit-elle avec douceur. "Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. J'étais si inquiète pour vous."

C'était là une offre de paix évidente, ses paroles étaient cohérentes avec ce qu'il avait lu dans son journal. Severus laissa apparaître un tout petit sourire. Il sentait qu'elle était de bonne humeur, apparemment elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur. Pourtant, il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il avait à dire. Il ne pouvait oublier la scène avec Lily, devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, lorsqu'il lui avait présenté ses excuses – et qu'il avait alors lamentablement échoué. Après toutes ces années, la cicatrice faisait toujours mal. Ce moment avait marqué la fin de tout avec Lily. Est-ce qu'Amelia se comporterait de la même manière avec lui ? Etait-il condamné à revivre sans cesse la même scène ? A refaire la même erreur, encore et encore ?

"Amelia..." commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui. Il prit une autre inspiration, plus profonde que jamais. A présent, il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de sauter dans le vide. "Amelia... Je... Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait avec vous."

Amelia l'observa avec attention et curiosité. Elle percevait combien peu sûr de lui il était. _Tout comme lorsque nous avons fait l'amour._ Ses paroles donnaient l'impression d'un homme qui avait beaucoup à dire mais qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire auparavant – trop dangereux de déverser son cœur, surtout pour quelqu'un dans sa position. Elle avait peur de briser son élan d'un seul mot qu'elle pourrait prononcer. Mais après de longues secondes de silence entre eux deux, elle sut qu'elle devait prendre la main. Avec douceur.

"Je vous écoute, Maître," fit-elle aussi tendrement que possible, donnant à son regard toute la compréhension qu'elle pouvait rassembler.

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux. Lily n'avait jamais voulu entendre ses explications alors. Mais Amelia... elle l'écouterait. Elle était prête à le faire. Elle venait de le dire.

Puis il sentit quelque chose se déchaîner en lui. Quelque chose qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps. Quelque chose qui avait besoin de remonter à la surface. Elle lui faisait confiance, il avait confiance en elle. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux sur elle. Il paraissait épuisé. Son esprit, son âme, l'étaient.

Ses yeux sombres reflétaient une infinie tristesse, comme jamais Amelia n'en avait vu auparavant. "Je vous écoute." Ses paroles résonnaient comme un encouragement.

En fait, Severus ne savait pas par où commencer. Il soupira encore, imperceptiblement. "Lily. Elle s'appelait Lily." Une pause. "Je l'avais rencontrée pas très loin de Spinner's End, alors que nous n'étions que des enfants. Elle avait été la toute première personne à... à m'accorder une attention et une affection sincère – en plus de ma mère. C'est moi qui lui avait révélé qu'elle était une sorcière. Vous voyez... elle était comme vous. Une née-moldue."

Et Severus raconta à Amelia sa relation avec Lily, leurs débuts ensembles à Poudlard, leur amitié, une amitié qui avait évolué vers de l'amour, du côté du garçon qu'il était. Leur brouille après qu'il a perdu la maîtrise de lui-même en l'appelant « sang-de-bourbe ». Comment il avait tenté de s'excuser et avait lamentablement échoué à le faire. Mais il l'aimait toujours, plus que jamais. Elle était sortie avec son rival à l'école et ils avaient fini par se marier. Oui, il ne lui cacha rien, pas même les détails les moins glorieux, tels que l'épisode de l'insulte « sang-de-bourbe ».

"Entre temps, j'étais devenu un Mangemort. Je voulais impressionner Lily avec quelque chose de grand. Lui montrer le sorcier que j'étais devenu, qui fréquentait les riches et les puissants au sein de notre communauté. Je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais plus le garçon perdu avec qui elle s'était brouillée lors de notre cinquième année. Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais prévu d'aller la voir, lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était sur le point d'épouser l'homme même qui avait été mon rival dans son cœur à Poudlard." Une pause. "C'était trop tard pour nous. C'était trop tard aussi pour la Marque des Ténèbres. Mangemort n'est pas un boulot que vous quittez comme ça. Vous n'allez pas voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui dire que vous quittez son service. Si vous le faites, c'est la mort assurée. Quand la première guerre magique a éclaté, à la fin des années soixante-dix, les événements se sont emballés et j'ai réalisé que j'étais piégé." Un silence. "A jamais."

Ces derniers mots parurent de mauvaise augure à Amelia, ils sonnaient assez comme une peine de mort. En un sens, c'était le cas. Il s'était condamné à une vie de solitude, de malheur, de crime et d'horreur.

A cet instant, Severus tourna le dos à Amelia, face à la cheminée. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. Mais il poursuivit. "J'ai réussi à devenir un Maître des Potions au bout de trois années d'apprentissage dans ce domaine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attendait à ce que je devienne son Maître des Potions personnel et j'ai assimilé autant de connaissances que possible en Potions et en Magie Noire. Il avait aussi un autre projet pour moi." Une autre pause. "Aller enseigner à Poudlard et y être son espion. Pour espionner Dumbledore, le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix."

Il agrippa le manteau de la cheminée à deux mains, comme s'il se préparait pour ce qui allait confesser ensuite.

"C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai rencontré Dumbledore et j'ai obtenu un entretien avec lui pour le poste de Maître des Potions à l'école. Horace Slughorn, le précédent Maître des Potions, était parti à la retraite. Ce jour-là, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir un entretien d'embauche avec Dumbledore." Un soupir. "Sybill Trelawney, le professeur de Divination, se trouvait déjà là. Et j'ai entendu tout ce qu'elle a dit alors."

Amelia avait toujours plus ou moins considéré Trelawney comme un imposteur, et sa matière d'un ennui mortel. Elle se rappelait avoir suivi ses cours mais elle faisait ses devoirs pendant ces heures de cours. Comme elle était du genre silencieux, Trelawney n'avait jamais rien vu ni soupçonné quoi que ce soit. Severus continua. Amelia voulait demander ce que l'enseignante évaporée avait dit qui fût si important alors mais son intuition lui susurra que la vérité serait bientôt révélée. Très bientôt.

"Je les entendais discuter quand soudain, sa voix changea. Elle était entrée en transe, elle était en train de prophétiser. A propos d'un garçon qui naîtrait à la fin de Juillet, un garçon qui détruirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Il entendait encore cette voix dans sa mémoire. Les paroles fatales qui avaient condamné Lily à mort.

"_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..."_

Ces paroles ne quitteraient jamais son souvenir. Il les cita devant Amelia. "J'étais ambitieux, désireux de grimper au sein de la hiérarchie de la Confrérie des Mangemorts, et vite. Je suis allé tout de suite voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui ai rapporté ce que j'avais entendu, en pensant que c'était là une information de valeur, bien que je n'en eus pas compris alors du tout le sens. Quelques jours plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me convoqua et me fit part de sa propre interprétation." Il ferma les yeux et Amelia crut avoir entendu peut-être un reniflement. "Il m'a dit... qu'il croyait que la prophétie concernait le fils de Lily !"

La bouche d'Amelia s'entrouvrit légèrement. Elle avait toujours considéré les semblables de Trelawney comme des charlatans. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait bien que la professeur de Divination avait proféré une authentique prédiction. La raison pour laquelle le sage Directeur avait gardé une telle sorcière parmi le corps enseignant de son école, et permis que la Divination soit enseignée, était toujours restée un mystère pour elle. Mais à présent, elle commençait à saisir les motivations de Dumbledore. Il voulait garder Sybill Trelawney en sécurité à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard – hors d'atteinte d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour extorquer la prophétie de la malheureuse enseignante de Divination.

"Quand j'ai quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette nuit-là, je n'ai pu trouver le sommeil. Je savais qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la pourchasser et la tuer, elle et son fils. Alors j'ai pris une décision."

La voix d'Amelia s'éleva après de longues secondes de silence. "Vous êtes allé voir le Professeur Dumbledore."

Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent un peu plus. "Oui... Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Cette nuit-là, j'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour elle. Pour Lily." Une pause. "J'ai rencontré Dumbledore au sommet d'une colline déserte, non loin de Poudlard. Là, je lui ai tout raconté. Je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité. Je savais que la seule personne au monde capable de la protéger, c'était Dumbledore. Il accepta, mais en échange..." Il soupira et même renifla. Amelia était émue – elle n'avait jamais pensé le voir pleurer un jour ou l'autre. Mais il poursuivit son récit, sa voix de nouveau ferme. "J'ai accepté de faire un Serment Inviolable avec lui. Il voulait s'assurer de ma loyauté et de mon obéissance envers lui."

Amelia en resta bouche bée. "Vous voulez dire que... que vous avez juré sur votre vie même ?"

"Oui. Il m'a demandé ce que je lui donnerais en échange de la protection qu'il accorderait à Lily. J'avais déjà donné mon âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors je lui ai donné la seule chose de valeur qui me restait. Ma vie. J'ai juré à Dumbledore que je ferais _tout_ ce qu'il voudrait. A partir de cet instant, je venais de gagner un autre Maître des plus exigeants. Il m'a embauché pour être le Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très content de la nouvelle. Il m'ordonna d'espionner Dumbledore, tandis que Dumbledore m'avait demandé de faire la même chose vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien évidemment, Dumbledore m'a donné quelques moyens pour que je puisse remplir cette mission. C'est lui qui m'a appris l'Occlumencie. Bien que d'après ses dires, j'avais déjà de très bonnes dispositions en ce domaine. A partir de là, j'étais devenu un agent double, d'abord pour le compte de Dumbledore, puis ensuite pour l'Ordre du Phénix, après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques années plus tard."

Amelia commençait à avoir une idée de l'image finale. Elle se rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec l'ancien Directeur. Le vieux sorcier avait mentionné un serment – le Serment Inviolable. Il avait évoqué une femme que le Professeur avait aimée dans le passé – mais cet amour n'avait pas été réciproque. Cette femme s'appelait Lily.

_Une capacité à aimer forte et durable. Oh oui, combien il a dû l'aimer, pour avoir gagé ainsi la protection de Lily sur sa vie même !_

"Dumbledore était parvenu à cacher Lily et sa famille. Ils étaient en sécurité grâce à un Charme de Fidelitas. Je pense que vous savez comment ce charme agit."

"Oui, en effet. C'est un enchantement très efficace. Mais il exige un Gardien du Secret."

Le visage de Severus refléta un mélange de tristesse et de colère à la mention du Gardien du Secret. "Oui... oui..." Un profond soupir. "Lily et son mari avait choisi un Gardien du Secret mais ils avaient mis leur confiance en quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas. Ils furent trahis par leur Gardien du Secret. C'était un Mangemort et il a raconté au Seigneur des Ténèbres où ils se trouvaient. Dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow. Cette nuit-là... Halloween 1981... le Seigneur des Ténèbres... il s'est rendu là-bas et il l'a tuée !"

Cette fois, Severus fit face à Amelia, son visage torturé par un regret évident. Ses yeux sombres étincelaient sous la colère aussi. Il était impressionnant, dominateur. N'importe qui d'autre aurait reculé. Mais pas Amelia.

"Cette nuit même, il les a tués, elle et son mari. Mais son fils a survécu. Elle s'était jetée entre son fils et le maléfice que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait jeté. Le Sortilège de la Mort !" Ses lèvres tremblaient de rage. Il se rapprocha même d'Amelia et la saisit par les épaules. "Elle était la femme que j'aimais et je l'avais trahie ! Elle est morte à cause de moi ! Vous comprenez ?! _Je l'ai tuée ! _" A ce stade, il laissa échapper un gémissement et tomba à genoux, tout en lui tenant les bras de ses mains nerveuses. Ce n'était pas une crise de nerfs à proprement parler, mais un relâchement puissant d'émotions trop longtemps contenues.

Le Sortilège de la Mort... Une mère qui s'était interposée entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son enfant... Godric's Hollow... Tous ces détails évoquèrent une histoire dans la mémoire d'Amelia. Elle venait d'entrer à Poudlard, lors de ces événements et toute l'école en avait alors parlé. Elle réalisa soudain que Lily n'était autre que la maman d'Harry Potter. Severus avait aimé la mère d'Harry. Harry Potter, l'ennemi même de son propre Maître, Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'enfant même que Severus avait juré de protéger.

Dumbledore n'avait pas trahi la requête de Severus à propos de ses véritables motivations. Il n'avait rien révélé de ce qu'il y avait de meilleur chez le Maître des Potions. Cependant, Amelia n'était pas stupide. Elle avait déjà compris en quoi le meilleur consistait chez cet homme. Un homme qui avait perdu et sa vie et son âme – pour l'amour d'une seule femme. Un amour non réciproque pour une femme morte.

_Une capacité à aimer forte et durable... en effet. _Elle se souvint de l'épitaphe gravée sur la tombe de Terence : _"La mort sera détruite par l'amour"_. Le souvenir de cette vision particulière lui embua les yeux. Elle avait pu venir voir la tombe quelques jours après les funérailles, seule, au crépuscule. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cette phrase pouvait être aussi vraie, surtout dans le cas de Severus Rogue. Il était un Mangemort et en un sens, c'était un Mangemort qui ferait chuter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La fin de la mort pour des douzaines de sorciers et sorcières dans leur communauté. D'une certaine manière, Severus était un ange noir du destin, et il mettrait fin au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à la mort – grâce à son amour pour une femme.

Amelia se rappela aussi ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Le Charme de Fidelitas. La trahison du Gardien du Secret. La culpabilité de Severus. Une fois encore, elle se sentit submergée par une puissante vague de compassion surgissant de son cœur, pour l'homme à présent agenouillé devant elle. Elle posa une main délicate sur sa tête, lui caressant les cheveux tendrement, consciente que rien dans le monde ne pourrait alléger une telle culpabilité. Sauf le temps qui passe, ce grand guérisseur.

Son Maître, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître, le très craint Maître des Potions à Poudlard, le Mangemort de haut rang, s'accrochait à elle comme un enfant, totalement perdu dans son remord, sa culpabilité et son chagrin.

Après de longues minutes passées ainsi, elle perçut que les sanglots du sorcier diminuaient, tandis qu'il la tenait toujours fermement par la taille, comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage. Elle sentait bien qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, pour lui faire face. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

"Je partage votre peine."

Severus la regarda, le voile des ses émotions se dissipant de sa conscience. Il comprit ce que ses paroles signifiaient. Il se rappela l'histoire de la jeune femme. Elle aussi avait perdu un être cher. Elle avait ressenti les mêmes émotions. Elle savait ce dont il en retournait – se sentir plus ou moins responsable pour un être chèrement aimé. Terence Black était mort à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il voulait l'épouser.

"Je partage votre peine," répéta-t-elle, d'une voix pleine de compassion et de sincérité. Son regard en exprimait tout autant. Ses mains sur les joues de Severus, sur ses cheveux, étaient douces et réconfortantes.

"Vous... vous ne me méprisez pas, alors ?" Toujours cette même voix si peu sûre.

Amelia secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, tout en se demandant comment la vulnérabilité pouvait coexister si étroitement avec la puissance, en une seule personne. "Non, je ne vous méprise pas. Pourquoi le devrais-je ?" Elle essuya de ses joues les derniers vestiges de ses émotions. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait de lui aucune réponse, car elle l'avait déjà obtenue par elle-même.

Puis les paroles sortirent toutes seules. "Je suis désolé, Amelia. Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour mon comportement." _Je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas... Non..._ Le souvenir d'une Lily en colère, devant la porte menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor continuait à le hanter.

Mais Amelia n'était pas Lily. Elle était plus âgée, une femme et non une gamine, bien plus mûre qu'une élève de quinze ans. Elle lui sourit, plus franchement cette fois. "J'accepte vos excuses. Je suis désolée aussi pour notre malentendu."

"J'aurais dû le comprendre, après ce qu'il vous était arrivé il y a un an de ça... et aussi... Je n'ai pas été très... attentionné avec vous... lorsque nous avons fait l'amour ensembles."

"Je crois que nous devrions en parler," fit-elle doucement. "Ca nous ferait du bien à tous les deux, vous ne pensez pas ?" Severus approuva d'un signe de tête, conscient que parler avec elle lui permettrait de reprendre une certaine maîtrise de son âme tourmentée. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main, qu'il prit dans la sienne avant de se lever à son tour. La main de l'homme toujours dans la sienne, elle le mena vers le canapé, où ils s'assirent tous les deux. Il n'opposa aucune résistance. Il avait dépassé ce stade après l'épanchement émotionnel qu'il venait d'avoir devant elle.

Comme il restait silencieux, Amelia décida de prendre l'initiative. Elle était prête à lui dire des choses intimes sur elle-même – même si elle n'aimait pas cela non plus. Mais elle aimait cet homme et ses sentiments pour lui en valait bien plus la peine et la douleur possible. S'il y avait le moindre espoir d'améliorer la situation entre eux, alors elle en saisirait l'opportunité.

"Je veux que vous sachiez que vous ne m'avez pas fait mal quand nous avons fait l'amour ensembles. Je veux que vous le sachiez. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez coupable pour ça."

"Quand même," fit Severus doucement. "J'aurais dû prendre en compte votre... fragilité. Je suis désolé." Sa voix avait repris sa profondeur et sa richesse habituelles.

Amelia apprécia la manière dont il évoquait les conséquences du viol qu'elle avait subi l'année précédente. Au plus profond de lui, derrière cette posture de confiance en soi, et même d'arrogance, il y avait un homme sensible et timide, voire pudique.

"Ca va aller. Je sais que vous n'avez pas fait exprès. Ne vous comparez jamais à..." Elle détourna le visage.

"A Pettigrow ?" acheva-t-il pour elle.

Elle fit oui de la tête. "Je vous en prie. Vous êtes un homme bien meilleur que lui. Vous avez bien plus de courage que lui. Par ailleurs... je peux comprendre... vous n'aviez pas eu de femme depuis longtemps."

En entendant ces paroles, Severus se leva soudain. Amelia savait qu'elle marchait sur des œufs et pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas dit là une parole de trop. Il lui tournait le dos, comme si une fois de plus, il ne souhaitait pas lui montrer plus de sa propre fragilité, en se refermant à nouveau.

"Après la mort de Lily, j'étais concentré sur un seul objectif. Abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien d'autre ne m'importait. Je savais que ça ne la ramènerait pas à la vie. Mais c'était pour moi un moyen d'alléger ma culpabilité. Un peu. J'avais une dette envers elle, une dette que je devais rembourser. De plus, il y avait le Serment Inviolable que j'avais passé avec Dumbledore. Je devais faire tout ce qu'il voulait concernant notre but commun."

Amelia ne dit rien mais l'écouta avec attention. Severus était revenu en mode de confession.

"Entre l'enseignement et l'espionnage pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre, j'avais très peu de temps pour... pour avoir une vie sociale. Quant à une vie sentimentale... non. J'étais empli par Lily. Je ne voulais pas d'autre femme. La seule femme que je voulais était morte. J'étais prêt à passer le restant de ma vie seul. Une vie que j'avais espéré être courte. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le soit, de toute manière."

Ses paroles exhalaient une souffrance authentique, qui émut Amelia au-delà de toute mesure. Une souffrance qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Après le décès de Terence, elle avait souhaité la même chose. D'abord, le rejoindre dans l'éternel repos. Ensuite, plus d'amour du tout. Pour ne plus souffrir. L'anesthésie des sentiments était confortable après tout. Puis, après avoir consenti à revenir à la vie d'un point de vue psychologique, elle avait été violée, ce qui la confirma dans sa décision d'éviter les hommes à tout prix. Elle comprenait les motivations de Severus. Elle demeura silencieuse pour le laisser poursuivre sa confession.

Severus soupira. Ce qu'il avait à dire ensuite n'était jamais facile à dire pour un homme – et encore moins pour un homme tel que lui. Mais il venait d'évoquer devant Amelia tellement de détails personnels sur sa vie. Il avait donné à voir devant elle tellement d'émotions. Il s'était en quelque sorte mis à nu, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant – sauf devant Dumbledore. Mais ce qu'il avait à dire ensuite... pas même Dumbledore ne le savait.

"Je... Je n'ai laissé aucune autre femme m'approcher. En fait, vous êtes la première, Amelia."

La jeune sorcière se rappela ses propres impressions à propos du Mage Noir se tenant devant elle, quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Il s'était montré particulièrement maladroit, lui donnant l'impression d'être très peu expérimenté, voire même pas du tout.

"Vous voulez dire... que je suis la première à qui vous avez dit tout ça ?" proposa-t-elle comme explication possible. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que sa voix intérieure lui susurrait alors. Pas plus que ce que son intuition et son sens aigu de l'observation lui avaient montré auparavant sur lui.

Elle vit ses mains agripper le manteau de la cheminée avec force. Rien que ce geste trahissait l'incroyable tension dans son corps. "Oui... mais bien plus que ça encore." Soudain, il se tourna vers elle, lui faisant face. "Vous êtes la première femme avec qui..." Une pause. "... avec laquelle j'ai couché."

Amelia ne sembla pas surprise. Les paroles de l'homme venaient de confirmer ses impressions.

"Lily était la femme que j'aimais. Je ne recherchais aucune autre femme. Je ne le pouvais pas. Je l'aimais tellement... tellement... j'aurais eu l'impression de la trahir, en quelque sorte. Je me moquais bien du reste. Seul mon amour pour elle, ma loyauté et mon engagement vis-à-vis de son souvenir, étaient importants."

Amelia eut un regard franc pour lui. Ses yeux étaient emplis de compassion et de compréhension. Elle alla vers lui et lui prit la main dans la sienne. "L'amour est un beau sentiment."

Severus fut surpris par sa réaction. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui fasse une scène de jalousie. Ou bien qu'elle se moque de lui et de sa virginité tardive. Bien qu'il ne fût plus vierge. Elle le regardait seulement, une profonde compréhension dans le regard. Puis elle lui lâcha la main, avec un doux sourire.

Il était littéralement ébahi qu'elle ne se soit pas moquée de lui, ni mise en colère. "Amelia ! Amelia... Je m'excuse vraiment pour ma... brutalité... envers vous."

Elle l'observa attentivement. "Votre... brutalité, comme vous le dites, n'est rien d'autre que le produit de votre inexpérience. Pas de votre personnalité. Par conséquent, ça peut s'arranger. De mon côté... après le viol... je me sentais comme si... comme si j'étais moi aussi inexpérimentée, d'une certaine manière. Maladroite aussi. Donc, je crois que ça nous met alors assez à égalité," acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

"Ca me fait de la peine pour vous, Amelia. Pour ce qui vous est arrivé l'année dernière. Si je pouvais seulement..."

"Non," l'interrompit-elle. "Ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Nous devons tous vivre avec nos blessures. Vous le saviez bien, mieux que quiconque, je crois. J'ai survécu. Et vous aussi, de votre côté. Malgré la gravité de nos blessures respectives, nous avons tous les deux survécu."

Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Son propre corps portait les cicatrices des blessures physiques qu'il avait endurées suite aux diverses punitions que Lord Voldemort ou les autres Mangemorts lui avaient infligées. Mais elles n'étaient jamais aussi profondes que les blessures infligées à son cœur et à son âme par sa culpabilité, son remord et son chagrin.

"Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu mourir, Amelia. Mais ma mort n'aurait servi à rien. Dumbledore avait raison. Alors j'ai continué à vivre. Mais mon coeur... mon cœur ne servait qu'à pomper le sang dans mon corps. Rien de plus."

Elle eut un petit sourire pour lui. "Notre cœur est une ressource mystérieuse, aussi mystérieuse que l'est notre âme. Il peut contenir beaucoup de sentiments, et pourtant, il ne semble jamais être trop rempli. Il peut parfois être vide – par exemple, dans le cas des semblables de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais lorsqu'il est empli par l'amour que nous éprouvons pour quelqu'un d'autre, la porte qui y mène n'est jamais fermée aux autres. Bien au contraire."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

Elle soupira. "Nous croyons parfois que notre cœur est rempli à ras bord et que par conséquent, il ne peut plus rien accepter de plus. Mais c'est faux. Plus notre cœur contient, plus il peut se remplir. Plus nous aimons, plus nous _pouvons_ aimer. Je crois que c'est ce que le Professeur Dumbledore voulait dire, lorsqu'il a fait allusion à votre « capacité à aimer forte et durable »." Une pause. "Nous croyons évidemment parfois que la porte de notre cœur est fermée à tout jamais. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. La porte de notre cœur est toujours ouverte. De temps à autre, elle est simplement entre-baillée, mais elle demeure toujours ouverte. Elle n'est jamais fermée à clé."

Severus l'observa avec attention, soudain intéressé. Son explication, combien poétique pouvait-elle être, avait du sens. "Et vous-même, Amelia, qu'en est-il de vous ? Qu'en est-il de la porte de _votre_ coeur ?"

Sa question – à laquelle il avait déjà la réponse – la prit de court. Elle détourna le regard. "Tout comme vous, j'ai aimé et j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais. J'ai cru aussi que la porte de mon cœur serait scellée pour toujours. Mais le temps guérit de beaucoup de choses." Elle ne pouvait lui avouer que la porte menant à son propre cœur était grande ouverte – pour lui. "C'est le temps qui possède la clé pour ouvrir cette porte." Elle le fixa franchement cette fois. "N'ayez pas pitié des morts. Ayez pitié des vivants, et surtout, de ceux qui vivent sans amour. De ceux dont la porte du cœur est définitivement verrouillée."

Severus continuait à la regarder. "Vous êtes une sorcière des plus inhabituelles, Amelia," fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

"Vous êtes vous aussi un sorcier des plus inhabituels," répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. "Dites-moi seulement... comment est-ce que vous faisiez... je veux dire, pendant les orgies du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Severus saisit le sens de sa question. "Oh." Il se sentait tout à coup suffisamment à l'aise pour évoquer avec elle des sujets intimes, comme jamais il ne l'avait été avec quiconque auparavant. Elle semblait l'accepter tel qu'il était. "J'avais pris l'habitude de boire une potion qui me rendait momentanément impuissant. Les autres Mangemorts se moquaient de moi mais je m'en fichais totalement. Certains d'entre eux croyaient même que j'étais un homo ou je ne sais quoi. Je les laissais dire, car ça m'arrangeait bien. De plus, il y avait d'autres types de... distractions au cours de ces fêtes. Torturer et tuer. Ca… je pouvais le faire, même si je faisais de mon mieux pour éviter de faire souffrir. Oui, j'ai tué mais je l'ai fait pour alléger la douleur et mettre fin aux souffrances infligées par les autres."

Amelia se rappela ce qu'il lui avait fait début Janvier, au Manoir des Malefoy. Il l'avait torturée d'une main experte, conscient de la dose exacte de douleur qu'il lui avait donnée aussi – et sachant quand il devait y mettre fin. Même si le pacte du sang avait été là pour le guider encore plus sûrement, car non seulement elle était liée à lui, mais lui l'était aussi.

"La plupart du temps, j'allais voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je lui demandais la permission de retourner à mon labo, car j'avais du travail à faire pour lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours apprécié que je veuille le servir avec autant de zèle, là où les autres voulaient juste s'amuser. Il me laissait partir."

"C'est comme ça que vous avez réussi à nous sortir du Manoir des Malefoy en début d'année," déclara Amelia.

"Oui. J'ai eu recours une fois de plus à cette excuse. Je savais qu'elle marcherait et ça a été le cas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au courant de mon comportement. Il n'a pas été surpris. Il nous a laissé partir. Bien évidemment, mon Occlumencie m'a permis de présenter n'importe quelle image que je sélectionnais de ma mémoire, pour l'envoyer sur une fausse piste. Mais jamais la vérité."

"Votre amour pour Lily," commenta-t-elle. "C'est comme ça que vous avez pu tenir aussi longtemps."

"Oui, en effet." Cette fois, Severus posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, pour lui écarter une boucle de ses cheveux qui la cachait. Un tout petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Amelia sentit que sa main descendait de sa joue vers son cou. Ses doigts s'attardèrent pendant quelques secondes sur les cicatrices qu'il avait fait là, la nuit même où il l'avait reçu en récompense. Elle ne put réprimer le frisson que son toucher déclencha en elle. "Vous l'avez toujours."

"Quoi ?"

"Mon collier. Vous l'avez toujours."

Elle rougit. "Je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer." _Je ne peux pas me séparer de vous._

"Il vous va bien. Gardez-le alors." _Vous êtes à moi._

Ils passèrent de longues secondes ainsi, dans un silence complet, pleins de la présence de l'autre. Severus voulait l'embrasser mais avoir présenté ses excuses ne l'autorisait pas à aller plus loin, à son avis. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas – même si elle le désirait. Pas sûre qu'elle le veuille, après le rapport sexuel plutôt raté qu'ils avaient eu ensembles. Puis il rompit le contact physique. La magie du moment s'évanouit.

"Je devrais retourner à Spinner's End maintenant."

Amelia parut déçue pendant un instant. "Quand est-ce que vous reviendrez ?"

"D'ici quelques jours, pour vous rapporter des provisions. Dites-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je reviendrais un soir." Il était évident qu'il voulait la revoir – mais il ne l'aurait pas exprimé à voix haute. A présent qu'ils avaient fait la paix ensembles, il n'avait plus besoin de venir au beau milieu de la nuit.

"J'ai mis en bouteille une certaine quantité de mon lait, si vous en avez besoin pour l'antidote."

"J'en prendrai avec moi, merci, Amelia. Entre temps, continuez à pratiquer vos sortilèges de défense, ainsi que votre Occlumencie. C'est essentiel."

"Oui." Elle lui sourit. "Prenez seulement bien soin de vous, Maître."

C'était la première fois depuis le début de la confession de Severus, qu'elle utilisait ce dernier terme. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle s'était adressée à lui sans l'employer – comme si elle se considérait comme son égale. Il ne l'avait pas réprimandée pour ne pas l'avoir employé non plus – comme s'il la considérait comme son égale.

"Oui, Amelia. Bien sûr que oui."

Ils se quittèrent, soulagés de savoir leur relation apaisée à présent. Severus sentait que la guerre était sur le point d'atteindre son stade ultime – la confrontation à Poudlard. Mais il avait dit la vérité à Amelia et leur désaccord avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Désormais, il pouvait mourir en paix.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait plus mourir. Moins que jamais.

* * *

**Ouf ! En voilà tout un tas de choses qu'Amelia apprend sur Severus - et, dans le contexte de cette histoire, nous autres sur lui. Comme sa virginité tardive, par exemple.**

**C'est aussi le saut de confiance que Severus fait - là aussi sans doute une première pour lui. D'où le titre du chapitre. Il a beaucoup donné à laisser voir sur lui, à s'ouvrir ainsi. Mais le connaissant, il a dû aussi mesurer les bénéfices et les risques liés à une telle action. C'est un Serpentard, et les Serpentards ne font jamais les choses par hasard.  
**

**Quand je dis que je "pousse" les personnages ("canon" et les autres) jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements, je crois que je suis arrivée à faire ça avec Severus dans ce chapitre. Après avoir fini de l'écrire, je dois avouer que j'étais vidée !**

**Bon, j'espère être restée quand même fidèle à son personnage, et que j'ai aussi conservé sa cohérence à Amelia.**

**Et après, que croyez-vous qu'il risque de se passer ?  
**

**J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Dites-le moi ! J'ai besoin de votre feedback pour savoir si je vais (ou pas) dans la bonne direction. Les auteurs ont besoin de vous autres, chers lecteurs et lectrices !**


	43. Chapitre 42 Le pacte du sang

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 42 – Le pacte du sang**

Amelia avait passé le reste de la nuit dans la joie. Elle était plus qu'heureuse que sa relation avec Severus soit revenue à la normale. Elle avait évoluée vers un sentiment semblable à de l'amitié sincère, après qu'ils eurent partagé des détails très intimes de leur passé. Il était indéniable qu'un lien profond d'affection s'était développé entre eux – même si elle était bien consciente que c'était bien plus que de la simple affection de son côté à elle.

Elle l'aimait. Elle ne le lui aurait pas avoué, mais il était certain que la porte de son propre cœur était restée grande ouverte pour lui. Après le décès de Terence, elle n'avait jamais cru que cela serait de nouveau possible, mais le fait était que c'était arrivé. Terence avait été tué par un Mangemort et à présent, elle était amoureuse de l'un d'eux – sauf que Severus ne faisait plus vraiment partie de la sinistre confrérie. Quelque part, elle avait l'impression que Terence continuait toujours à la protéger en confiant cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre – à un autre Serpentard. Non pas qu'Amelia recherchait l'approbation d'un défunt. Mais il y avait un sens de la continuité qui l'encourageait à orienter sa vie dans cette direction en particulier, avec cet homme en particulier.

Avec une petite différence cependant. Cette fois, Amelia ne laisserait personne faire du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait si chèrement. Elle ferait de son mieux pour le protéger. Elle n'avait pas été capable de le faire avec Terence. Elle ne referait pas la même erreur. D'où son travail acharné pour apprendre et perfectionner ses sortilèges de défense. Elle avait juré à Severus qu'elle les travaillerait. Mais pas pour son propre bénéfice d'abord. Ce serait pour le défendre si nécessaire. Elle avait perdu un être chèrement aimé au cours de cette horrible guerre. Elle ne permettrait pas que cela se reproduise à nouveau.

* * *

Severus avait de quoi alimenter sa réflexion lorsqu'il revint à Spinner's End cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, il se sentait quelque peu gêné, en repensant à tout ce qu'il confessé d'intime à la jeune sorcière. Il se demanda même comment il avait pu se laisser aller à dire autant sur lui, comment il avait pu montrer autant de sa personnalité. Cependant, il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait bien mieux ainsi. Il réalisa qu'il avait besoin de soutien. Si ce soutien pouvait venir d'Amelia, tant mieux. Elle était la seule personne qu'il était content de voir ces temps-ci. Pas même l'amitié de Dumbledore ne suffisait. Non, il avait besoin de plus. Plus que du soutien. Plus que de l'amitié. Mais à l'instar de beaucoup d'êtres humains, il ne savait pas trop de quoi il avait besoin exactement. Il y avait pas mal de confusion dans son esprit, mais une seule chose en émergeait clairement cependant : Amelia était la seule personne qu'il jugeait sûre pour pouvoir lui raconter toute la vérité, la seule personne qui avait réussi à le comprendre aussi profondément.

Bien plus que Lily ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il s'assit dans le salon de sa maison de Spinner's End, dans l'obscurité et le silence de la nuit. Il avait besoin de paix et de calme pour réfléchir. Il songea à Amelia. Il lui faisait confiance. Elle lui faisait confiance. Lequel avait commencé par faire confiance à l'autre ? Aucun doute, c'était elle. Puis ce fut lui. Le chemin vers la confiance avait été ardu, pour tous les deux. Mais en ces temps de ténèbres, comme elle était appréciable, cette loyauté qui venait d'elle !

Severus se rappela ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de la jeune femme. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il songea à l'étrange ironie de la situation. Les sentiments de la sorcière ne seraient pas retournés – tout comme les siens pour Lily ne l'avaient pas été non plus. Mais Lily était morte. Et avant son décès, elle avait épousé un autre homme, et bien avant encore, elle avait cessé toute relation avec lui, durant leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Il soupira profondément. L'amour est un sentiment étrange en effet.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il était allé plus loin avec Amelia. Il l'avait embrassée. Il l'avait touchée. Il avait même couché avec elle – non, il lui avait _fait l'amour_. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec Lily. Comment se sentait-il par rapport à cela alors ? Dans un certain sens, la réponse était contenue dans la question. Oui, Severus éprouvait quelque chose pour Amelia. Non pas qu'il fût incapable de définir ce que c'était. C'était juste qu'il n'osait pas le faire. L'amour est un sentiment fragile en effet.

Mais tout comme elle l'avait dit auparavant, l'amour est aussi un beau sentiment.

Après de longues minutes passées ainsi, il se rappela qu'il devait travailler sur le poison et l'antidote qui l'attendaient dans son labo. Il prit les bouteilles de lait et les emporta dans la cave. Une bonne nuit de travail sur les potions lui apporterait assurément la dose de sérénité et de concentration dont il avait terriblement besoin ces jours-ci.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoqua les membres du Premier Cercle au Manoir des Malefoy. Il avait besoin de discuter des derniers détails à résoudre avant de donner l'assaut final sur Poudlard. Le Ministère de la Magie était déjà sous son emprise depuis des mois, à l'exception du Bureau des Aurors, le dernier bastion de l'Ordre du Phénix – mais pas le plus faible.

Bien évidemment, Severus était présent, enregistrant chaque détail dans sa formidable mémoire. Il se rendrait au manoir des Prince après la réunion, pour en rapporter l'intégralité à Dumbledore, comme il le faisait habituellement. Il espérait aussi obtenir plus de conseils de la part du vieux sorcier, au fur et à mesure que se rapprochait la confrontation finale. Il avait senti l'urgence dans la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort avait toujours été fasciné par les dates magiques. Il avait attaqué les Potter à Halloween. Il avait disparu à cette date aussi. Beltaine approchait rapidement – Beltaine, l'opposé d'Halloween dans le calendrier magique. Il prévoirait sûrement d'attaquer à ce moment-là. Quand exactement demeurait toujours un mystère. Très probablement à la tombée de la nuit.

Severus dut justifier ses progrès concernant le poison. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Voldemort que le résultat de la guerre serait en sa faveur. Le Ministère de la Magie avait été sérieusement infiltré, l'Ordre du Phénix avait perdu son chef, Potter était isolé, Poudlard serait bientôt à lui totalement. Mais Severus était prêt. Il connaissait par cœur la petite histoire qu'il racontait habituellement à propos du poison, tout en reléguant soigneusement au fond de son esprit toute pensée au sujet de l'antidote. Voldemort était impressionné et satisfait. Il était un superbe Legilimens, mais Severus était encore un meilleur Occlumens.

Les possibilités offertes à cet égard n'étaient guère nombreuses : soit Severus mourait au cours de la guerre et le problème serait résolu en ce qui le concernait. Ses notes étaient en bon ordre mais personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait y accéder, car il avait enchanté les parchemins contenant les instructions pour préparer le poison, de façon à être le seul à pouvoir les lire, ne laissant que des pages blanches pour qui que ce soit d'autre souhaitant les consulter. Le poison serait perdu pour toujours. Soit il survivait et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortait victorieux : il avait autant progressé sur l'antidote que sur le poison. Il serait toujours temps de le faire parvenir à l'Ordre – sûrement qu'Amelia l'aiderait à élaborer une solution dans ce but. Soit il survivait et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vaincu : la question était définitivement résolue. Il n'y aurait aucun usage du poison, et par conséquent pas non plus pour l'antidote. S'il survivait à la guerre après la défaite de Voldemort, Severus était conscient qu'il aurait d'autres problèmes à résoudre. Comme celui de l'assassinat qu'il avait perpétré contre Dumbledore, ainsi que son implication avec les Mangemorts depuis des années, par exemple. Des accusations très graves pour de nombreux crimes infâmes. Azkaban l'attendait aussi très probablement au bout d'une route très tortueuse.

Donc, cette nuit-là, Severus revint au manoir des Prince pour discuter avec Dumbledore. Il verrait aussi Amelia, qui était comme une petite lueur dans l'obscurité profonde de sa propre nuit. Le vieux sorcier était ravi de la situation. Apparemment, tout se passait selon ses plans – une affirmation qui laissa Severus très perplexe. Mais une fois encore, Dumbledore décida de garder le secret à ce sujet. Il se contenta de dire qu'il savait – sans dire comment – que Potter et ses amis prévoyaient d'agir pour s'emparer des deux autres Horcruxes, la Coupe et le Diadème. Severus n'essaya même pas d'argumenter sur la question – remettre en cause la confiance de Dumbledore envers Potter et ses amis, tenter de persuader le vieux sorcier combien il avait tort de laisser une mission aussi essentielle entre les mains d'adolescents, c'était en soi une cause perdue. De plus, il devait garder son énergie pour le combat à venir. Il lâcha prise.

Severus prit le temps de passer une heure environ avec Amelia. Il avait faim et elle lui servit une assiette du ragoût qu'elle avait préparé. Elle était contente de voir qu'il mangeait avec autant d'appétit. Il aurait besoin de ses forces dans les prochains jours. Elle avait été invitée à assister à l'échange entre le portrait de Dumbledore et le Maître des Potions. Elle n'était pas membre de l'Ordre mais elle aurait pu, vu sa contribution passée à la cause.

"J'ignore quand je reviendrai, Amelia. Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit à Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut lancer son attaque contre Poudlard à n'importe quel moment à partir de maintenant, même si je soupçonne qu'il le fera à Beltaine, dans deux jours."

"Maître... pour autant que je n'aime pas ça, mais que m'arrivera-t-il si... si le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait remporter la guerre ?"

Severus n'aimait pas cette option. Ce n'était pas une option du tout pour lui – le côté de la Lumière devait sortir victorieux. Mais il reconnaissait qu'elle avait raison quand elle envisageait cette possibilité. _Typiquement Serdaigle._

"Vous resterez ici. Vous êtes en sûreté aussi longtemps que vous restez ici. Cependant..." Il semblait réfléchir pour choisir avec attention ses prochaines paroles. "Si quelque chose devait m'arriver, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit victorieux ou pas, je veux que vous soyez libre. Je... J'ai pris des dispositions pour que cette maison vous revienne, Amelia. De la sorte, vous pourrez y fonder une école, si c'est notre cause qui l'emporte."

La mâchoire de la jeune femme tomba. "Oh, Maître..." Elle ne s'y attendait pas ! "Je ne sais pas quoi dire..."

"Ne dites rien. Dumbledore est au courant de cet arrangement. Dans tous les cas, vous restez à l'intérieur. Vous avez suffisamment de nourriture pour tenir environ deux semaines. Dans l'hypothèse où nous gagnons la guerre, vous serez libre de sortir en toute sécurité. Dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez rester ici, en sécurité. Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit à propos de cette maison. Vous pourrez choisir aussi de quitter le pays après. Je crois que vous connaissez assez de sortilèges de défense désormais pour vous débrouiller toute seule."

"Mais je ne peux pas partir d'ici. Les sortilèges de garde..."

"Je vous montrerai comment les défaire et les remettre en place, pour que vous puissiez sortir et laisser la maison toujours sous protection, que vous soyez à l'intérieur ou non. Maintenant, venez avec moi."

Amelia vérifia qu'elle avait sa baguette bien rangée dans sa manche gauche, et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant le portail fermé. Severus lui expliqua les incantations à utiliser et comment gérer les sortilèges de garde. Après plusieurs essais, Amelia fut capable de les lever pour sortir et de les remettre en place aussitôt après.

"Jurez-moi que vous ne sortirez pas sans une bonne raison, Amelia."

"Je le jure, Maître."

"Bien."

Ils revinrent au manoir, où ils continuèrent à parler sur les sortilèges de garde et leur magie.

"Maître... comment saviez-vous à propos... à propos de mes projets ? Je veux dire, l'école," demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Severus ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait lu dans le journal qu'elle tenait. Néanmoins, il avait eu un aperçu de ses souhaits quand il lui avait enseigné l'Occlumencie. "Je l'ai vu dans vos souvenirs, pendant nos leçons d'Occlumencie. Que vous vouliez devenir une enseignante certifiée exerçant dans une école destinée aux enfants qui n'ont pas encore l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Que c'était là un de vos projets, avant que n'éclate la guerre."

Elle confirma d'un signe de la tête. "Oui, c'est vrai. Mais avec la guerre, je suppose que tout ça est parti en fumée."

"Plus maintenant. Si je ne survis pas à la guerre..."

"Oh, Maître, ne dites pas ça !"

"Si je ne survis pas à la guerre," poursuivit Severus, d'un ton plus gentil, "je sais que cette maison sera entre de bonnes mains avec vous. Vous aurez seulement à demander l'aide de quelques conjureurs de sorts pour débarrasser les autres étages des maléfices et les rendre de nouveau accessibles. Ne le faites pas toute seule. Quant aux portraits... je fais confiance à votre jugement pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire d'eux."

"Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez."

Severus savait qu'il serait inutile d'argumenter. Sa déclaration était cohérente avec les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait et tels qu'il les avait lus dans son journal. Il eut un tout petit sourire pour elle. "Je ne veux pas mourir non plus, Amelia. Je ferai de mon mieux pour survivre, ne vous inquiétez pas. L'instinct de préservation des Serpentards. Je veux seulement que vous soyez hors de danger, c'est tout." Une pause. "Je dois partir maintenant."

Severus sentait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Mais il le devait. "Il le faut, Amelia. Toute absence prolongée de ma part pourrait éveiller des soupçons."

Elle fit oui de la tête. "Je comprends, Maître. Vous avez un rôle à jouer."

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il aimait vraiment cette partie de la personnalité de la jeune femme : Amelia était capable de comprendre les nécessités de sa mission, qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours faire ce qu'il voulait. Qu'elle n'en ferait pas toute une histoire. Il appréciait grandement la maturité du comportement de la sorcière, surtout en de telles circonstances. Elle lui sourit et posa une main douce sur son bras. "Soyez prudent, Maître."

"Toujours."

* * *

Beltaine. La journée avait été belle. Mai avait toujours été un des mois préférés de l'année pour Amelia. Elle aimait le printemps. Pourtant, cette année, le moment était teinté d'un sentiment de danger et de perte. Les cicatrices qu'elle portait au cou avaient commencé à brûler légèrement depuis le matin, ce qui ne pouvait pas être un bon signe selon elle. Quelque part, Severus avait des ennuis. Peut-être que sa vie était même menacée.

Amelia n'aimait pas cela du tout, mais alors pas du tout. La sensation perdura pendant toute la journée dans son corps et son âme. Elle se renforça même avec l'approche de la nuit. Elle sut alors. Elle sut que la confrontation finale avait commencé.

Elle était restée sur ses gardes toute la journée. Elle avait espéré pouvoir le revoir ou du moins recevoir un message ou même un signe qu'il allait bien. Mais rien ne vint. Au coucher du soleil, l'anxiété avait pris le dessus sur elle. Elle était désespérée. Désespérée de le revoir vivant.

Elle mangea rapidement son dîner. Elle avait aussi songé à quitter le manoir des Prince pour se rendre à Poudlard et constater par elle-même. Elle avait une baguette et pouvait sortir du manoir – car Severus lui avait montré comment défaire les sortilèges de garde qui la maintenaient à l'intérieur de la propriété. Elle estima que partir à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aimait si chèrement constituait une bonne raison pour sortir. Même si elle lui avait juré qu'elle resterait sagement à la maison, en sécurité, et qu'elle ne s'aventurerait pas à l'extérieur sans protection. Pourtant, elle garda ses vêtements de jour, comme si elle était prête à sortir.

Elle pensa à Terence. Terence qui était parti pour faire une course et qui n'était jamais revenu. Il avait été enlevé par Bellatrix Lestrange et quelques uns de ses complices, peu de temps après qu'ils se soient évadés d'Azkaban. Terence lui avait été ravi, et maintenant, c'est Severus qui probablement connaîtrait le même sort tragique.

Une larme furtive s'échappa de son oeil.

_Peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour le bonheur. Il ne cesse de m'échapper alors que je viens de l'entrevoir._ Elle soupira. Ruminer ainsi ne lui ferait aucun bien. Cela ne l'aiderait pas à surmonter ce qui lui adviendrait par la suite – la mort de Severus et/ou le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres fermement et définitivement établi sur la communauté magique.

Elle passa la plus grande partie de la journée, avec le portrait de Dumbledore pour unique compagnie. Elle n'arrivait même pas à invoquer son serpent Patronus, à son grand désarroi. Le vieux sorcier apparaissait de temps à autre, faisant l'aller/retour entre son portrait à Poudlard et celui du manoir des Prince. Il comprenait l'anxiété de la jeune sorcière car il connaissait ses sentiments pour Severus.

Les fenêtres du salon offraient une vue directe sur l'allée principale menant au portail. Si Severus devait pénétrer dans la propriété, Amelia le verrait venir immédiatement. Elle avait placé un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et était restée assise là le plus clair de son temps. Elle avait bien tenté de se distraire de son anxiété et de ses lugubres pensées, mais ce fut impossible. Les cicatrices brûlaient de plus en plus. Dumbledore était triste pour elle – il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour alléger sa tristesse et son angoisse.

Puis, vers minuit, la brûlure de ses cicatrices s'arrêta net. Amelia avait plus ou moins somnolé mais la disparition de la douleur l'avait ramenée à la réalité. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La nuit était claire, sans nuage et un quartier de lune jetait assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse voir dans l'obscurité.

Quelqu'un venait. Elle sauta hors de son fauteuil, ses sens en alerte. Elle était certaine que quelqu'un était entré dans la propriété. Ce ne pouvait être que Severus, n'est-ce pas ? Seuls eux deux savaient comment lever les sortilèges de garde sur le portail. Ses cicatrices ne la brûlait plus non plus. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en sécurité, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. De plus, depuis qu'elle avait appris à lever et remettre en place les sortilèges protégeant le manoir, elle s'était retrouvée en quelque sorte liée à ces mêmes sortilèges. Elle sentait s'ils étaient perturbés ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cette fois, quelqu'un les avait non seulement perturbés, mais les avait carrément levés pour les remettre en place aussitôt après son entrée à l'intérieur de la propriété.

Amelia enroula son châle autour d'elle et baguette en main, elle sortit de la demeure. Un homme grand, vêtu de sombre, ses vêtements tourbillonnant derrière lui, marchait d'un pas rapide vers la maison. Elle n'attendit pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle parvint à invoquer un Charme du Patronus corporel, certaine qu'il s'agissait là bien de Severus. Elle avait reconnu son pas.

"Maître ! Maître !" _Severus ! Severus !_

Elle continua à courir vers lui, son serpent Patronus ondulant dans l'air à ses côtés. Severus n'avait même pas atteint la moitié de l'allée lorsqu'elle se campa devant lui, se retenant à temps de se jeter à lui. "Maître..." dit-elle d'une voix perdue dans l'émotion. "J'étais tellement inquiète pour vous !"

Severus se rappela ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de la jeune sorcière. Elle l'aimait. "Amelia... C'aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre que moi..."

"Non. Je l'ai senti, Maître. Les cicatrices que vous m'avez faites. Le pacte du sang. Ca marche ! Les cicatrices... elles m'ont brûlée toute la journée et la douleur a subitement cessé au moment où vous avez passé le portail. Je savais que c'était vous ! Par ailleurs, seuls vous et moi savons lever ces sortilèges de garde."

Severus la regarda, la perplexité sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le pacte du sang pouvait fonctionner ainsi, dans les deux sens. C'était là un effet secondaire qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps d'approfondir la question. "Amelia... Je suis venu pour vous revoir encore une fois."

La jeune sorcière l'observa avec attention, un sentiment horrible envahissant son âme. Que voulait-il dire ? "Maître ?" Au même moment, sa voix avait un timbre si ronronnant, si sensuel, si tendre... Oui, de quoi voulait-il parler ? D'amour ? De son destin ? De sa fin prochaine ?

"Amelia. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué Poudlard. L'Ecole est assiégée. J'ai pu m'échapper de la bataille pour quelques minutes afin de venir ici et vous dire au-revoir."

"QUOI ?!"

Ses émotions trahissaient ses sentiments pour lui à présent. Severus n'eut pas le coeur de la gronder. "Je dois retourner à Poudlard. Mon absence pourrait paraître suspecte. Amelia..." Ce disant, il posa une main douce sur la joue de la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait lui toucher la peau une dernière fois. Puis sa main descendit le long du cou et y resta. Elle sentait le bout de ses doigts lui caressant ses cicatrices, puis le collier de cuir. "Amelia..." Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser mais il se sentait incapable d'aller plus loin.

Les lèvres d'Amelia tremblèrent. "Prenez-moi dans vos bras..." murmura-t-elle, une autre larme furtive menaçant de s'écouler.

Severus savait bien que s'il accédait à sa demande, il ne serait plus jamais capable de quitter les lieux. Il ne serait plus jamais capable de retourner à Poudlard – alors qu'il le fallait. Il devait trouver Potter et lui transmettre des informations essentielles pour détruire Voldemort, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse trouver le garçon. Même au prix de sa propre vie. Il secoua doucement la tête en signe de dénégation. "Je dois y aller, Amelia," répondit-il doucement, même à l'intérieur de lui-même, son corps, son cœur et son âme lui hurlaient la faim qu'il avait d'elle.

Il rompit le contact physique et lui tourna le dos pour reprendre le chemin vers le portail – toujours l'homme de devoir. Amelia se sentit vidée, tout à coup. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Un éclair surgit de sa mémoire. Terence. Elle l'avait laissé partir et il n'était jamais revenu.

_Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Plus jamais._

Elle courut vers le portail, après Severus, qui se trouvait pratiquement à leur hauteur. Elle le vit lever sa baguette pour supprimer les sortilèges de gardes et ouvrir les lourds vantaux de fer. Elle cligna pour évacuer les larmes qui s'étaient plus qu'accumulées dans ses yeux. Elle avait besoin d'avoir une vue claire. Il avait atteint le portail, prêt à Transplaner vers Poudlard. Il l'avait même franchi lorsqu'il se tourna sur ses talons pour faire face à la jeune femme. Ses yeux sombres reflétèrent une brève surprise lorsqu'il la vit si près de lui, en fait juste derrière lui. Le portail se refermait déjà, scellant l'accès à la propriété derrière eux, les laissant tous les deux à l'extérieur.

Au même instant, il sentit une brûlure à son avant-bras gauche qu'il saisit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle était retournée à l'intérieur de la propriété – où elle serait à l'abri.

"Amelia ! Retournez à l'intérieur ! S'il vous plaît, Amelia... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres..."

"Je sais ! Il vous appelle !" Elle l'avait vu faire ce geste tant de fois auparavant, lorsqu'elle vivait avec lui à Spinner's End. Elle avait rapidement appris sa signification. Voldemort se trouvait à l'autre bout de la Marque des Ténèbres.

"Non, Maître ! Je ne veux pas que vous y allez seul !" Ce disant, Amelia se jeta sur Severus, nouant ses bras autour de son cou au même moment où il pressait sa baguette sur sa Marque des Ténèbres. Ils disparurent tous les deux, aspirés par le néant...

* * *

**Les événements se précipitent pour Severus et Amelia. Je me demande où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu Transplaner à la fin de ce chapitre. Et vous ? Des idées ?**

**Ce qui m'a permis de faire ici une de mes spécialités : le _cliffhanger_ - la fin de chapitre en pleine action qui laissent les lecteurs en suspens sur le rebord de la falaise. J'adore ! J'adore vous laisser en plan comme ça, provisoirement. **

**Severus fait d'Amelia son héritière. Quelque part, le rapport d'égalité entre eux s'est déjà installé, prélude à peut-être autre chose ?  
**

**Sinon, je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue question commentaires : le chapitre précédent était super émotionnel, je me suis dite que c'était même l'un des pics de cette histoire, et j'ai eu... 4 commentaires ! Grrrr... Je poste fidèlement et voilà ! Je remercie les lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires mais les autres ? Vous êtes où ? Ne soyez pas timides, je ne mords pas, je ne lance pas de mauvais sorts... Alors ?Je n'impose rien mais un peu plus de commentaires me ferait très, très plaisir !  
**

**Je suis même en train de me demander si je ne vais pas vous laisser suspendus sur le rebord de la falaise un peu plus longtemps que prévu, si je n'ai pas plus de commentaires. Prochaine publication prévue mardi prochain - alors on laisse des commentaires !**


	44. Chapitre 43 Una furtiva lagrima

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 43 – Una furtiva lagrima**

… pour réapparaître dans un lieu qu'elle reconnut. Le hangar à bateaux de Poudlard. Cela avait été un endroit où Terence et elle se rencontraient beaucoup, alors qu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. C'était leur cachette préférée pour flirter ensemble sans être dérangés par les autres élèves ou le personnel de l'école.

"Amelia ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?!"

"Maître... Vous courez un grave danger. Il va vous tuer !"

Il la regarda, la perplexité écrite sur son visage. Elle poursuivit. "Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Maître... Je vous aime, Maître ! Je vous aime !"

Severus était à présent sidéré par la franchise de sa déclaration – tout en n'étant pas si surpris que cela en même temps. "Je sais," fit-il simplement. Il avait remodelé l'expression de son visage en ce masque de froideur qu'il arborait habituellement, cependant sa voix, douce, presque tendre, trahissait le profond trouble intérieur que les paroles de la jeune femme venaient de jeter en lui.

C'était une chose de les lire dans un journal intime. C'en était une toute autre que de les entendre prononcer.

"Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour moi, Amelia," fit-il doucement, du ton de l'homme condamné à mort. Il la saisit par les bras, pour l'éloigner de lui. Son regard sombre plongea dans ses yeux verts, avec une rare intensité. Il était plus qu'inquiet. Il était littéralement anxieux. "Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, Amelia. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivera ici d'un moment à l'autre. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez..." acheva-t-il doucement. Il ne pouvait la laisser être torturée ou tuée.

Il ne put continuer – c'était trop tard. Un craquement se fit entendre. Voldemort venait de Transplaner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Severus regarda vers l'autre extrémité du hangar à bateaux. Un homme grand, vêtu de longues robes de sorcier couleur vert foncé, s'approchait d'eux, son énorme serpent de compagnie rampant fidèlement à ses côtés. Il n'était pas seul. Un autre sorcier l'accompagnait – petit mais râblé, habillé de vêtements sales. Toute sa personne donnait une impression de négligence et même de dégoût.

Queudver. Severus se demanda pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait amené le rat avec lui. Il renvoya cette pensée très vite, pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

"Severus," fit Voldemort. "Tu es là."

"Maître," dit Severus tout en s'inclinant avec respect devant le Mage Noir.

"Cependant, je dois avouer être déçu. Tu n'es pas venu seul. A qui parlais-tu ?"

Severus voulut répondre mais Amelia ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Maître !" dit-elle, tout en fermant son esprit avec l'Occlumencie autant que possible.

Voldemort fut surpris pendant quelques secondes par sa soudaine apparition. "Regarde-moi !" Elle leva le visage vers lui, un air d'adoration dans les yeux. Il la reconnut. "Oh. Tu es cette sang-de-bourbe que j'avais donnée à Severus l'année dernière pour son service et ses besoins."

Queudver laissa échapper un rire sinistre à l'évocation des « besoins ». Severus le fusilla d'un regard noir pour le faire taire. Le petit sorcier se tut immédiatement, en baissant les yeux, sous l'effet de la peur. Il continua à reluquer Amelia d'un regard gourmand et lubrique. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lui donnerait une fois que la bataille serait terminée ?

Amelia fit de son mieux pour ignorer son violeur. Elle sourit à Voldemort en signe d'approbation. "Oui, Maître." Elle perçut son intrusion dans son esprit mais elle lui proposa des images de Severus la soumettant et la domptant de manière impitoyable chez lui à Spinner's End.

Le regard de Voldemort alla à son Maître des Potions. "Je constate que tu as fait du bon travail sur elle, Severus. Comment cela se fait-il qu'une sang-de-bourbe comme elle, puisse se comporter ainsi maintenant ? D'habitude, les gens de sa naissance ont vraiment peur de moi." _C'est Bellatrix qui va être jalouse_, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer avec une ironie amusée.

Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Amelia avait en tête à cet instant précis. Pourtant, le sang continuait à brûler dans ses veines – le pacte du sang était toujours à l'oeuvre – et il suivit son intuition. "Maître, vous m'avez ordonné de la dresser lorsque vous me l'avez donnée l'année dernière. Ce que j'ai fait. J'ai opéré un lavage de cerveau sur elle pour la retourner contre ceux de sa propre espèce et la persuader de suivre votre noble cause."

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. "Un lavage de cerveau ?"

"J'ai inversé son conditionnement mental, Maître, en utilisant diverses techniques comme les insultes ou la privation de nourriture, par exemple."

"Je sais bien ce qu'est un lavage de cerveau, Severus ! Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple de lui jeter le maléfice de l'Imperium ?"

"Non, Maître, car le maléfice aurait disparu à ma mort. Le lavage de cerveau a des effets plus puissants et plus durables."

Amelia avait embrayé sur l'explication de son Maître. Elle savait aussi ce qu'était un lavage de cerveau. Elle prit une attitude encore plus soumise. "Maître, je sais comment retrouver Harry Potter."

Voldemort baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle poursuivit. "Laissez-moi vous ramener le gamin, pour vous, Maître. Il ne soupçonnera pas que je suis de votre côté, Maître. Je suis une sang-de-bourbe ! Laissez-moi vous le ramener !"

Severus espéra que son Maître accepterait sa proposition – au moins, Amelia serait en sécurité, loin de ce psychopathe. Voldemort sembla réfléchir aux paroles de la jeune sorcière. Mais il avait dû changer d'avis car il la repoussa d'un brutal coup de pied. "C'est bien ce que tu es, sale sang-de-bourbe ! Personne, parmi les gens de ton espèce, n'est assez digne d'entrer à mon service !"

Amelia recula sous le coup, rampant sur ses talons, ses mains et ses fesses, avant de se relever, en se massant l'épaule où elle avait reçu le brutal coup de pied. Queudver caqueta. Severus se déplaça légèrement pour s'interposer entre elle et Voldemort, dans une posture protectrice. "Maître, je peux aller chercher le gamin pour vous. Je peux le trouver. Je vous en prie."

"Non ! En fait, ce n'est pas de Potter dont je veux te parler, Severus. C'est de _toi_ dont je souhaite m'entretenir."

Amelia sentit la brûlure de ses cicatrices sur le cou s'intensifier de minute en minute. Plus que jamais, son Maître était en danger. Elle ne savait pas comment fonctionnait exactement la magie derrière les cicatrices qu'il lui avait faites, mais le fait était que cette magie-là marchait.

"Maître..."

"Cette baguette... la Baguette de Sureau... elle n'a pas tenu les promesses qu'elle aurait dû."

Le nom évoqua un souvenir dans la mémoire d'Amelia. La Baguette de Sureau. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Elle ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de se rappeler du contexte autour. Où l'avait-elle entendu auparavant ? Puis elle sut. Les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ – _"Le Conte des Trois Frères"_, plus précisément – qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire aux enfants Coeurdaigle. L'aîné adorait même ce conte en particulier. Elle le lui avait lu tant de fois, qu'elle en connaissait le récit presque par coeur.

_Mais comment peut-il donner du crédit à une telle histoire ?_ Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des trois Reliques, sauf dans le conte, et encore, elles n'y étaient pas évoquées en tant que telles – seule une Baguette de Sureau était mentionnée. Les Coeurdaigle, complètement absorbés par leur quête du Diadème de Serdaigle, ne lui avaient jamais rien dit à propos d'une Baguette de Sureau non plus.

"Maître, vous avez accompli une magie extraordinaire avec la Baguette de Sureau. C'est à vous qu'elle obéit et à vous seulement." Apparemment, Severus aussi semblait accorder du crédit à cette histoire. Ce qui était étrange, venant d'un esprit aussi rationnel que le sien. Quelque chose dans sa voix informa Amelia que Severus faisait de son mieux pour rassurer Voldemort, ou du moins, empêcher un accès de colère de survenir. Avec une âme et un esprit aussi instable, tout pouvait arriver. Le Maître des Potions avait fait appel à toute la patience et à la diplomatie dont il était capable pour contenir la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. La Baguette de Sureau appartient au sorcier qui a tué son dernier propriétaire. C'est _toi_ qui as tué Dumbledore. Tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra jamais m'appartenir vraiment."

Sans échanger un regard, Amelia et Severus surent tous les deux ce que ces paroles signifiaient.

"Maître..." murmura Amelia dans un souffle.

"Maître !" Severus était en effet intelligent. Il se raidit, tous ses sens en alerte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Nagini, qui s'enroulait sur elle-même à côté de son Maître, sifflant, comme si elle approuvait le plan de Voldemort.

"Ta baguette, Severus," fit doucement Voldemort, mais avec l'autorité la plus absolue. Il tendit la main dans un geste qui n'admettrait aucun refus. "J'exige ta baguette."

Les sorciers n'aiment jamais devoir remettre leurs baguettes. Severus se souvenait de Lucius, dépossédé de la sienne, l'année précédente, dans sa propre demeure. Pourtant, le Maître des Potions sortit la sienne de sa manche gauche et la donna à Voldemort. Si ce geste pouvait lui donner plus de temps pour sauver Amelia... alors il était prêt à sacrifier jusqu'à sa propre dignité de sorcier.

"Merci." Voldemort s'approcha de lui. "Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur, Severus. Mais _moi_ seul peut vivre... à jamais."

"Maître !"

"Quant à la sang-de-bourbe, sous peu tu n'auras plus besoin d'elle, Severus. Voyons si son sang est aussi impur qu'on le dit être."

Severus n'avait plus de baguette mais il avait encore toute son intelligence. A ce stade, il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'intention de les tuer tous les deux. Il était conscient qu'une fois que Voldemort se serait débarrassé de lui d'abord, Amelia serait une proie facile pour le psychopathe. Par conséquent, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait, étant donné les circonstances.

Il se jeta devant Amelia à l'instant même où Voldemort lança son maléfice, un maléfice destiné à la jeune sorcière, un maléfice qui visait sa gorge. Très probablement un _Sectumsempra_ jeté non-verbalement. Le bras d'Amelia fut légèrement entaillé mais ce fut surtout Severus qui fut frappé par le maléfice. Comme il était plus grand qu'elle, sa poitrine reçut la blessure, tel un coup de sabre qui lui aurait été donné sous ses vêtements. Les yeux toujours fixés sur son Maître, il vacilla, ses genoux cédant sous l'attaque. Il aurait eu une bien vilaine chute si Amelia ne l'avait pas rattrapé par derrière.

Voldemort ricana. "Comme c'est charmant. Une sang-de-bourbe qui prend soin d'un Mangemort. Pathétique. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. Ton esclave ne sera pas perdue pour tout le monde. Tu vois... je l'ai promise à Queudver. Tu l'avais obtenue en récompense pour avoir tué Dumbledore. Il l'aura en récompense pour t'avoir tué _toi_. Après ça, j'enverrai les Détraqueurs ici, au cas où Queudver se montrerait trop maladroit avec une baguette pour s'occuper de ton cas. Ils finiront ce que j'ai commencé, en quelque sorte." Il eut un horrible rictus pour les deux personnes devant lui. "Queudver !" cria-t-il.

"Maître ?"

"Je sais que tu désires la sang-de-bourbe. Tu l'as déjà possédée. Tu l'as même engrossée. Elle est à toi pour la prendre. Une fois de plus."

"Oh, merci, Maître ! Merci !"

"Ne me remercie pas, Queudver ! Tu peux la prendre avec avec toi _à condition _que tu tues Severus d'abord."

Le rictus de Queudver disparut. Tuer le Maître des Potions ne serait pas une tâche facile. Voldemort eut à nouveau un sourire mauvais avant d'appeler son serpent. Ils Transplanèrent tous les deux dans un lourd craquement, plantant là un Peter Pettigrow plutôt incertain quant à la suite des événements. Même sans baguette, Severus demeurait encore un sorcier très puissant, capable de faire de la magie. Queudver le savait et il avait toujours craint Severus Rogue et ses talents redoutables en matière de Magie Noire. Qui savait ce que le Maître des Potions pouvait toujours lui faire, même sans baguette ? Pettigrow savait que Severus avait plus d'un tour dans son sac – un sac empli de très méchants maléfices, qui plus est... Il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant que sa lubricité lui redonne un peu de courage pour confronter son ancien frère Mangemort.

Amelia fit asseoir Severus par terre avec douceur. Elle commença à lui déboutonner sa redingote pour examiner ses blessures.

"A présent, tu vas me suivre, ma jolie !" intima Queudver à la jeune sorcière. Son désir lubrique le rendait audacieux. Voir son rival à terre lui rendait aussi un peu de confiance en soi.

"Il te faudra passer sur mon cadavre !" tonna Severus malgré la douleur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Severus," railla Queudver. "Je ferai de mon mieux pour te tuer ! Peut-être que je devrais juste te blesser suffisamment et la prendre ici, devant toi. Toutes les fois où tu m'as humilié chez toi ! Je vais avoir ma revanche !" Ses yeux brillaient de concupiscence.

Sur ces paroles, Queudver sortit sa baguette. Amelia le vit. En un éclair, les souvenirs de son supplice avec lui, lui revinrent en mémoire, menaçant de la submerger et de détruire sa maîtrise d'elle-même et ses ressources mentales. Elle sentit qu'on lui serrait le bras. Elle regarda à nouveau Severus. Rien que de poser les yeux sur lui fut suffisant pour se sentir mieux et plus forte.

"Amelia... fuyez... Queudver... je peux le retenir... et vous donner le temps... de fuir..." murmura Severus. "Fuyez, Amelia... Fuyez..."

"Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous défendre. Il va vous tuer ! Hors de question ! Je resterai avec vous !"

"Je peux vous faire gagner du temps... pour fuir... je vous en supplie, Amelia !"

"Tu devrais l'écouter, sang-de-bourbe !" fit Queudver, d'un ton plus impérieux cette fois. Il la désirait et il voulait exercer quelque vengeance sur Severus aussi. "Maintenant, dégage de lui ! Pour que je puisse le tuer d'abord !"

Amelia eut un regard triste pour Severus. "Maître... je ne peux pas vous laisser ainsi. Je le tuerais plutôt moi-même !" murmura-t-elle.

"Vous n'avez pas de baguette non plus... pour le faire..."

"Vraiment ?" Elle lui décocha un petit sourire. Elle glissa sa main droite sous le poignet gauche de son corsage et fit apparaître une petite partie d'un bâtonnet de bois – juste assez pour qu'il reconnaisse ce dont il s'agissait. C'était la baguette de sa mère – désormais celle de la jeune femme.

Severus jeta un regard furtif au bras de la sorcière et vit la baguette. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il essayait de retenir en même temps. Malgré tout, les mots parvinrent à sortir cette fois. "Je vous aime..." murmura-t-il avec admiration.

"Je sais," répliqua-t-elle dans un tendre sourire.

"Maintenant, dégage, sang-de-bourbe !" ordonna Queudver. "Je veux le tuer !" Il visait le couple, prêt à jeter le Sortilège de la Mort sur, aussitôt que sa récompense serait sortie de sa ligne de mire. Amelia le savait et choisit de rester là où elle se trouvait. Severus l'avait protégée, elle le protégerait à son tour.

"DEGAGE !" cria encore Queudver. La lubricité et le ressentiment le rendaient particulièrement nerveux et dangereux.

Amelia se tourna vers Queudver. Elle se trouvait toujours entre les deux sorciers, son propre corps offrant un rempart pour celui de Severus. "Tu veux mon corps, tu ne me ferais pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit-il.

"Non... Alors... DEGAGE !" hurla-t-il une fois de plus, sa baguette émettant quelques étincelles, un éclat lubrique dans les yeux, à l'idée du plaisir qui l'attendait avec elle.

Quelque chose remua en Amelia. Elle revoyait le moment où il l'avait Désarmée avant de l'attacher pour la violer. Elle n'avait pu rien faire alors, pas même se défendre. Elle ne serait plus comme cela. Plus du tout. Plus jamais.

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle se tourna complètement vers Queudver cette fois, sa baguette jetant un sortilège invoqué sans un mot.

La baguette de Queudver vola dans les airs avant de retomber dans le bassin à proximité – définitivement perdue. Il avait été radicalement Désarmé. L'_Expelliarmus_ d'Amelia avait été précis et puissant. Le petit sorcier la regarda avec un ébahissement total – il n'avait jamais songé que la jeune sorcière aurait eu une baguette en sa possession. Que Severus avait été suffisamment stupide pour confier une baguette à sa propre esclave et prisonnière.

Sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui, elle eut un regard féroce pour lui. "Tu ne m'auras plus jamais ! Je sais me défendre maintenant, et défendre ceux placés sous ma protection," gronda-t-elle. "Je ne te laisserai plus jamais me faire du mal ! A moi ou à n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs !"

Les paroles de la jeune femme perturbèrent un instant Queudver avant qu'il ne regagne son sang-froid. "Ah, vraiment ? Tu crois avoir la moindre chance face à un Mangemort ? Même un Mangemort sans baguette ? Je connais assez de Magie Noire pour te faire trembler, ma jolie," railla-t-il d'un ton vicieux. "Je connais tes faiblesses, sang-de-bourbe. Je connais pas mal de choses sur toi, je te connais même bien. Ce jour-là, dans la forêt... toi et moi... tu te souviens ? Bien sûr que oui tu t'en souviens."

Son ton était vicieux. Il voyait les diverses émotions traverser le visage d'Amelia – l'effroi, l'anxiété, la douleur, le dégoût, la révolte, la honte. Elle lutta contre, les écrasant sans merci, de peur qu'elles puissent devenir plus fortes que sa détermination, affaiblissant ainsi ses propres pouvoirs magiques. Ses lèvres tremblèrent sous le coup de ces émotions qui lui parcouraient le corps, mais sa main tenant la baguette ne faiblit pas. Elle reprit rapidement le contrôle sur ses émotions. Cette fois, elle ne faillirait pas.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. La magie craqua autour d'elle. Amelia était bien consciente que Désarmer ne suffirait pas. Même sans baguette, Pettigrow restait toujours un Mangemort et il demeurait dangereux. Severus le savait – un homme enragé et frustré pouvait atteindre toutes les extrémités pour avoir la femme qu'il désirait.

Alors elle jeta un autre sort – un Sortilège Cuisant. Il cria de douleur mais ne recula pas. Il était surpris mais il eut un rictus vicieux. "Tu connais les bases, ma jolie. Mais tu dois vraiment le vouloir." Pourtant, sa voix trahissait le mélange de perplexité et de peur qu'il ressentait à présent devant la jeune sorcière. Il était bien conscient qu'elle n'était plus cette petite femme sans défense qu'il avait piégée dans la forêt l'année précédente. Il savait que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait plus faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, du moins aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait alors.

A cet instant précis, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir. Trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans le hangar à bateaux. Du coin de l'oeil – elle ne voulait pas que son attention soit détournée de Pettigrow – Amelia reconnut deux d'entre eux, les garçons. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, d'après son souvenir de leur rencontre dans la Forêt de Dean. La troisième personne était une fille. Très probablement « l'insupportable mademoiselle-je-sais-tout » dénommée Hermione Granger, que Severus avait déjà mentionnée dans leurs conversations auparavant. Le cerveau du trio.

Queudver aussi les avait reconnus. "Oh, Harry !" s'exclama-t-il tout en joignant ses mains à présent vides, dans un geste de prière. "Harry... Tu es arrivé à temps pour me sauver de cette mégère ! Elle m'a Désarmé et a jeté ma baguette ! Elle veut me tuer aussi ! Tu ne la laisserais pas faire ça, hein ? Harry !" Il se rapprocha des trois adolescents cette fois. "Harry ! Tu ne laisserais pas tomber l'un des amis de ton père devant son ennemi !"

Amelia jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, se demandant qu'elle serait sa réaction.

"Comment osez-vous dire que vous êtes un ami de mon père ?!" fit le jeune homme avec dureté. "Comment osez-vous vous qualifier ainsi ?! Vous avez trahi mes parents !"

"Oh, non, j'y ai été obligé ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... il a les moyens de te faire faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire ! Tu le sais ! Je n'ai pas..."

"Si, vous l'avez fait !" tonna le jeune homme. "Vous avez trahi mes parents et avez mené leur assassin jusqu'à leur maison de Godric's Hollow, alors que vous étiez leur Gardien du Secret !"

"Trahi ? Oh, non, c'est pas vrai ! Je le jure !" expliqua Queudver. "_Lui-là,_ c'est lui qui a trahi tes parents !" acheva-t-il en pointant un index accusateur vers Severus. "Il haïssait ton père James, tu le sais bien !"

Bien sûr que Harry le savait. Il connaissait la vérité. Sirius et Remus lui avaient déjà tout expliqué de ce qui avait mené aux événements tragiques de Godric Hollow's. Pourtant, il fut ébranlé par les dernières paroles de Queudver. L'homme-rat poursuivit. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au Maître des Potions à présent allongé à terre, dont le sang s'écoulait d'une blessure donnée par un sortilège qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir infligé à Drago Malefoy au cours de leur sixième année. _Sectumsempra_.

"Severus a trahi tes parents, Harry. Il avait entendu parler de la prophétie et il a tout raconté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chaque mot que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a entendu sur cette prophétie... lui a été rapporté par ce... ce sale traître !"

Severus était devenu blanc comme un linge. Il n'avait pas vraiment trahi Lily Evans mais avoir rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort demeurerait comme une tache noire sur son âme. Pour toujours. Il se sentait encore coupable, même si une part de lui-même insistait pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas trahi Lily. Bien au contraire, il était allé voir Dumbledore à l'instant même où il avait compris que Voldemort pourchasserait les Potter afin de tuer leur fils né à la fin du mois de Juillet.

Amelia observait toujours Queudver. Elle connaissait la vérité – Severus lui avait tout avoué. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire un seul mot de ce qu'elle entendait à présent, surtout venant de Pettigrow. Harry était plus perturbé par ces paroles – même s'il avait plus tendance à croire Sirius et Remus, que Queudver, un Mangemort. Ou même Severus Rogue, l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié dès son premier jour à Poudlard, un homme qu'il avait même haï avec passion depuis que celui-ci avait tué Albus Dumbledore.

Néanmoins, ces paroles semblaient plausibles. Harry n'avait jamais eu confiance en Severus Rogue et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il commencerait à le faire, surtout après les événements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, presque un an auparavant. La trahison de ses parents, le meurtre de Dumbledore, cela formait un ensemble cohérent, après tout.

"Aide-moi, Harry ! Tu sais que je dis la vérité ! Si tu dois punir quelqu'un ce soir, que ce soit Severus, pas moi !"

"Je connais la vérité, Pettigrow. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous croire plus que Sirius ou Remus – alors que vous faites partie de l'équipe de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Donnez-moi une seule raison et je le ferai !"

Queudver était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Amelia s'en moquait. La version de Severus lui suffisait, en plus de ce que Dumbledore lui avait raconté. Elle remarqua que le petit sorcier se rapprochait de plus en plus des trois adolescents. Elle perçut le danger – il était capable de sauter sur l'un deux pour avoir une baguette. Cette fois, elle ne lui laisserait aucune chance.

En une fraction de seconde, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle jeta un autre sortilège – très probablement un _Expelliarmus_ – sur Pettigrow. Le petit sorcier fut projeté contre le mur, avec violence, où sa tête heurta les vitres, dont les éclats lui blessèrent le visage en retombant sur lui.

Amelia était soulagée que Queudver était provisoirement mis hors d'état de nuire. De plus, il se trouvait suffisamment loin d'eux tous, il ne lui serait pas possible de s'en prendre à quiconque présent ici et détenant une baguette. Mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle sentit la température chuter brutalement. L'eau du bassin dans le hangar à bateaux gela à la surface. Leur souffle devint apparent avec la condensation. Le silence se fit dans le bâtiment. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

"Ils arrivent..." murmura Severus. "Je les sens..."

Amelia tourna la tête. Environ trois ou quatre Détraqueurs étaient entrés à l'intérieur. Elle sentit son cœur devenir aussi froid que de la glace. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil à Severus, posa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche avant de jeter le sortilège qui les protégeraient tous les deux ainsi que les trois adolescents, qu'elle croyait ne pas être en mesure d'invoquer une magie aussi avancée. "_Spero Patronum_ !"

Une vague intense de couleur bleuâtre sortit de sa baguette, pour prendre rapidement la forme d'un énorme serpent. Un très, très gros serpent cette fois, qui faisait pas loin de 4 mètres de long. La créature d'argent était même plus longue, plus grosse que Nagini. Elle leva la tête avec grâce à environ un mètre au dessus du sol, en sifflant et montrant ses crochets aux Détraqueurs qui reculèrent instantanément – ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, comme si elle voulait non seulement les défendre mais aussi attaquer leurs agresseurs. Sa protection embrassa le couple ainsi que le trio qui se tenait derrière elle.

Severus regarda la créature, fasciné par le pouvoir ainsi déployé. La lumière dans ses yeux sombres brilla encore plus, avec admiration. Amelia avait invoqué un très gros Patronus cette fois, bien plus gros que n'importe quel Patronus qu'il avait pu la voir invoquer avant.

A cet instant, Queudver sortit de son état de choc en gémissant. Ce faisant, il attira l'attention des Détraqueurs sur lui. Ils l'entourèrent. Il tenta bien de se déplacer mais la peur le clouait sur place. Ses yeux reflétaient une panique absolue. Il n'avait aucune baguette à disposition pour repousser les Détraqueurs et de toutes façons, il ne savait pas invoquer un Charme du Patronus. Après tout, les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas supposés attaquer les Mangemorts – ils étaient de leur côté dans cette bataille. Deux d'entre eux le saisirent par les bras tandis qu'un troisième s'approcha très près de son visage.

Harry se rappela de la fois où un Détraqueur avait pratiquement aspiré l'âme de Sirius, dans la Forêt Interdite, alors qu'il était en troisième année. Il agrippa le bras de ses deux amis, non par peur, mais pour les empêcher d'intervenir. Il savait ce que Queudver avait fait à ses parents. Il avait souhaité alors voir Peter Pettigrow envoyé devant un tribunal, ce qui aurait libéré Sirius en révélant la vérité. Mais Sirius était mort désormais. Le seul intérêt qu'il y avait à garder Pettigrow en vie était là – laver Sirius de toutes les accusations qui l'avaient fait enfermer à Azkaban pendant douze longues années, et ensuite faire de lui un fugitif après son évasion de la prison des sorciers.

A présent, Harry ne s'en souciait guère. Pour des raisons similaires à celles d'Amelia, il ne leva pas le plus petit doigt pour sauver Queudver et empêcher les Détraqueurs de lui prendre son âme. Il eut une pensée pour ses parents, pour Sirius. Il se rappela aussi des paroles que le Professeur Rogue avait prononcées dans la Cabane Hurlante, lorsqu'il y avait découvert Sirius, Remus, ainsi que lui et ses deux amis. _« Que la vengeance est douce ! »_ En un sens, c'était si vrai.

Il n'était pas si différent du Maître des Potions après tout. Cette pensée le rendit brièvement perplexe. _Suis-je comme lui ?_ L'idée qu'il pourrait avoir en lui un côté ténébreux lui parut soudain attirant. Après tout, les anges noirs de la vengeance n'avaient aucun scrupule à accomplir leur mission...

Amelia ne bougea pas non plus. Elle observait la scène d'un regard froid. Elle aurait pu étendre la protection que conférait son serpent au petit sorcier afin qu'il puisse être sauvé de l'emprise des Détraqueurs. Cependant, la seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était que son violeur n'aurait pas la possibilité de la torturer – ni aucune autre femme – plus jamais de sa vie. Elle n'oublierait pas ce jour terrible mais au moins, elle pourrait commencer à trouver une certaine sérénité, sachant qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais dans sa vie pour la menacer et lui faire du mal.

"Harry ! Harry ! Fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie ! S'il te plaît ! Je t'en prie... Je t'en conjure ! S'il te plaît... Je t'en supplie... Non ! Lâchez-moi !" hurla Queudver, ses paroles s'adressant d'abord au jeune sorcier, puis aux Détraqueurs.

Amelia perçut le regard des trois jeunes gens se poser sur elle mais elle ne vacilla pas. La supplique de Pettigrow était à présent très similaire aux paroles qu'elle avait prononcées lorsqu'il l'avait violée. Elle l'avait supplié, mais sans résultat. Il l'avait sauvagement violée malgré ses supplications pour un peu de pitié. Il n'en avait éprouvé aucune alors. Maintenant, il voulait même recommencer, après avoir tué Severus. Elle ne pouvait ressentir aucune pitié pour le petit sorcier.

A présent, Queudver était à genoux, ses mains en prière, suppliant pour obtenir une pitié que ces créatures ne lui accorderaient pas, pas qu'à un autre, car le concept de pitié leur était complètement étranger. Il tremblait comme une fleur au cœur d'une rafale de vent, son visage reflétant une terreur absolue. Amelia se demanda si son propre visage avait eu la même expression, quand il l'avait violée. Elle avait eu peur pour sa vie à ce moment-là aussi.

Sa résolution ne faiblirait pas pourtant. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus, comme si elle tirait de lui de l'énergie ou du soutien – ou peut-être les deux. Son Patronus grossit en taille mais pas au point d'englober Pettigrow.

Le petit sorcier continua à gémir et à supplier. C'était là une bataille perdue d'avance. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, on n'entendit plus aucun son venant de lui. En quelques secondes, c'était fini. Le Détraqueur avait Embrassé Queudver, suçant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son âme – s'il en avait toujours une – sous le regard des trois jeunes et des deux adultes témoins de la scène, avec un mélange d'horreur, de fascination et de soulagement. Puis, lorsqu'ils en eurent fini, les Détraqueurs abandonnèrent le corps immobile pour quitter le hangar à bateaux, et Queudver, ses yeux toujours grand ouverts dans le vide, ne bougea plus.

Une larme furtive s'échappa des yeux d'Amelia. Comme si toute la colère et la douleur qu'elle avait ressenties depuis cette rencontre fatale avec Peter Pettigrow, avait été contenues dans cette larme. Comme si elle avait lâché prise de ces sentiments pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

* * *

Harry s'agenouilla à côté du Maître des Potions qui lui jeta un regard. Le soulagement pouvait se lire sur le visage de Severus. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir le garçon – il avait tant à lui faire part, afin de pouvoir achever sa mission.

Harry regarda la jeune sorcière agenouillée aux côtés du Mage Noir. Il fronça les sourcils. "Je vous connais ! La Forêt de Dean ! Vous êtes... le fantôme de Rowena Serdaigle !"

"Cinquante points... pour Gryffondor... Potter..." murmura Severus avec ironie. Amelia se contenta de sourire.

Sa remarque ramena l'attention de Harry vers le Maître des Potions. Une larme roulait sur la joue du sorcier. "Prenez-la... mettez-la... dans la pensine..."

Amelia ne bougea pas, elle ne voulait pas interférer dans le processus en cours. Hermione mit un objet dans la main de Harry. C'était une petite fiole dans laquelle le jeune homme récolta une larme, puis une autre, puis une troisième. Amelia était émue, très émue – elle avait déjà vu son Maître pleurer mais tout de même. Derrière la personne toujours réservée et sur ses gardes, se trouvait un homme capable de sentiments et d'émotions intenses. Une larme furtive – qui pouvait changer à jamais la face du monde magique.

Lorsque les larmes furent récoltées, Harry referma la fiole.

"Regarde... moi..." murmura Severus, sa respiration rendue difficile par sa blessure.

Harry obéit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regardait un homme qu'il avait haï pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, mais pour lequel il ne ressentait plus aucune animosité. "J'ai vu ce que Voldemort vous a fait, Professeur." La compassion était évidente dans sa voix. "Nous étions cachés juste à l'extérieur du hangar à bateaux quand c'est arrivé."

Les lèvres de Severus tremblèrent un peu. Dumbledore avait eu raison. La nature du garçon était plus comme celle de sa mère. Il prit une profonde inspiration : "Tu as... les yeux de ta mère..." De tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire au garçon, celle-ci figurait parmi les plus importantes.

En entendant cette phrase, Harry eut un air véritablement choqué. Il réalisa que Severus Rogue avait connu sa mère Lily – et peut-être bien mieux et depuis plus longtemps que n'importe quel autre des camarades de classe de celle-ci, y compris son père James. Bien évidemment, ils avaient tous le même âge. Sirius, Remus, Queudver, ils avaient tous été à l'école en même temps que Severus et Lily. Tous lui avaient dit qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. La dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait dire la même chose, se trouvait à présent à terre, devant lui, blessée mais de toute évidence soulagée d'avoir partagé avec lui ce qui semblait être des informations essentielles via ses souvenirs.

Le jeune homme fixa son ancien professeur de Potions et soudain, toute la haine qu'il avait pu ressentir depuis l'assassinat de Dumbledore, s'évanouit. Severus Rogue n'était qu'une autre victime de la folie de Voldemort. La loyauté et la servitude pouvaient parfois être bien mal récompensées...

Et cette femme à ses côtés, qu'en était-il ? Qui était-elle ? Elle semblait avoir une profonde affection pour le Maître des Potions. Harry ne connaissait même pas son nom. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était le peu d'information qu'il avait entendu en étant caché derrière le hangar avec Hermione et Ron quelques minutes auparavant. Elle était une née-moldue et elle avait été une prisonnière de Lord Voldemort, qui l'avait donnée à Severus Rogue, avant de la promettre à Queudver une fois la bataille terminée. Apparemment, elle avait été violentée et torturée, d'après ce que le Maître des Potions avait raconté au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Harry n'en était plus si sûr à présent. Pas après que Severus eut mentionné les yeux de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'était montré cruel envers lui et quelques autres élèves, mais s'était-il comporté de la même manière envers cette femme ?

_Non, ils ont dit qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre._

Amelia perçut toutes ces questions. "Non, Mr Potter, il a seulement menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a passé sa vie à lui mentir – mais il ne s'est jamais menti à lui-même. Maintenant, allez à la pensine, je crois que c'est vraiment important pour vous. Pour nous tous."

"Mais vous... ? Est-ce que vous... ?"

Elle sourit, comprenant il avait écouté en cachette l'échange entre Voldemort et Severus quelques instants auparavant. "Je ne suis pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. C'était seulement un leurre. Je ne vous trahirai pas, ni lui non plus, car il est de votre côté, du côté du Professeur Dumbledore," dit-elle tout en jetant un regard au Maître des Potions. "Nous le sommes tous les deux. Maintenant, filez !"

La mention du nom de Dumbledore agit comme un coup de fouet sur Harry. Il approuva de la tête. Severus tourna son visage vers Amelia l'on pouvait lire de la gratitude dans son regard sombre. Harry se leva. "Sûr que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide ?"

A cet instant, ils entendirent une voix résonnant dans l'air. Amelia fut si surprise que pendant un instant, son serpent Patronus s'évanouit. Elle dut l'invoquer à nouveau.

C'était la voix de Voldemort, amplifiée. Il avait provisoirement suspendu les hostilités pour s'adresser à Harry. Une heure avait été accordée à Harry pour se rendre à lui dans la Forêt Interdite. Passé ce délai, et si le garçon ne se rendait pas à lui, il tuerait quiconque se dresserait sur son chemin entre lui et le jeune sorcier.

"Allez, Mr Potter !" pressa Amelia, après avoir écouté les paroles de Voldemort. "Vous avez entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est essentiel que vous ne perdiez pas de temps. Vous devez d'abord voir les souvenirs du Professeur. C'est crucial. Maintenant, filez ! Partez !"

Elle avait un ton impérieux mais patient – pas si différent de celui du fantôme de Rowena Serdaigle qu'elle avait été dans la Forêt de Dean. Harry fit oui de la tête. Les trois jeunes gens sortirent du hangar à bateaux.

Elle tourna son attention vers le Maître des Potions. Sans un mot, elle lui ouvrit le gilet, puis la chemise, pour mettre à nu la peau. Sa chemise était trempée de sang. "Maître..."

"Pas beau, n'est-ce pas ?..." Sa respiration était sifflante. "_Sectumsempra_... c'est le maléfice qu'il a utilisé..." Il soupira. "Un maléfice que j'ai inventé... il y a longtemps..." Il grimaça.

"Maître, vous avez inventé ce maléfice. Je crois que je commence à vous connaître quelque peu. Avez-vous aussi inventé le contre-maléfice ?"

Il fit oui de la tête, essayant d'économiser son souffle le plus possible. "_Vulnera_... _Sanantur_... Répétez-le... autant que... nécessaire..."

Amelia posa la pointe de sa baguette sur ses propres blessures, qui étaient bien moins graves grâce au sacrifice de Severus. "Je vais d'abord l'essayer sur moi. Je ne veux pas aggraver vos blessures, Maître." Elle enleva sa propre chemise pour dénuder son bras. "_Vulnera Sanantur_," fit-elle doucement. La blessure de son bras s'arrêta de saigner et se referma. Elle était satisfaite du résultat sur une blessure somme toute mineure. Mais qu'en serait-il sur une blessure grave comme celle qu'avait reçue Severus ? _Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir._ Elle posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la poitrine du sorcier et murmura l'incantation plusieurs fois d'affilée, jusqu'à ce que le sang cesse de couler. La blessure ne se referma pas exactement mais au moins il ne perdait plus de sang.

Elle se tourna pour vérifier si son fidèle serpent Patronus était toujours là. Il était toujours présent, alerte et brillant, à veiller sur eux deux. De sa baguette, elle le fit ramper vers eux. Severus jeta un regard à la créature dont la lumière argentée se reflétait sur son visage livide et dans ses yeux sombres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer combien cette créature était belle. _Tout à fait l'exact opposée de Nagini. _

Amelia mit sa baguette de côté et commença à déchirer le tissu de sa jupe. Elle l'imbiba d'eau grâce à un sortilège _Aguamenti_, pour nettoyer le visage et la poitrine de Severus. Il la laissa faire. Elle se montrait toujours aussi attentionnée envers lui. Il observa son visage et la trouva belle aussi. Elle jeta _Récurvite_ sur les vêtements du sorcier pour en faire partir le plus de sang possible.

"Maître... le Seigneur des Ténèbres a suspendu les hostilités pour une heure. Nous devrions retourner au château pour que vous y soyez mieux soigné. Nous n'avons pas de dictame ici et vous en avez besoin, ainsi que de la potion pour régénérer votre sang, avec tout ce que vous avez perdu. Maître..."

Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune sorcière. "Plus de « Maître », Amelia... mais... « Severus »... Fais-le pour moi... Je t'en prie..."

Elle eut l'air perplexe, voire même gêné. "Amelia... avec les informations que j'ai données à Potter... nous serons bientôt tous libres... d'une manière ou d'une autre..."

"Que voulez-vous dire par « d'une manière ou d'une autre » ?"

Il grimaça à nouveau. "Le garçon doit mourir, Amelia... Quand il mourra... alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi..."

Elle entrouvrit la bouche. "Le garçon... doit être tué ? Par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Severus approuva de la tête. "Oui... Oui... le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit... le tuer lui-même... C'est essentiel qu'il le fasse..."

"Tout de même. Devoir mourir si jeune..." Elle était sur le point de renfiler sa chemise, lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur dans ses seins, lui rappelant qu'elle devait tirer son lait. Elle grogna. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Amelia ?"

"J'ai besoin de tirer mon lait, Maître... euh... Severus."

"Alors fais-le... Tu dois être en bonne forme... si tu as besoin de combattre à nouveau... De plus... nous sommes seuls ici..."

Ses paroles étaient pleines de bon sens. Elle consentit d'un signe de tête et enleva son soutien-gorge. Elle déchira du tissu de sa jupe. Elle posa la pointe de sa baguette sur son sein droit et prononça l'incantation. Bientôt, le lait s'écoula de son téton.

Afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à la blessure de Severus et de pouvoir la traiter en conséquence, Amelia s'était installée sur le giron du sorcier, assise sur ses talons, mais avec ses cuisses entourant celle de l'homme. Severus avait à présent une vue complète sur les seins de sa compagne. Il l'observa avec avidité. Elle était belle. En dépit des circonstances, l'instant avait une qualité profondément érotique.

Amelia regardait son lait qui imbibait le tissu, lorsqu'elle eut une idée. Severus avait utilisé son lait comme ingrédient dans une potion anti-poison. Peut-être que son lait pourrait agir de même sur sa blessure, pas de façon aussi puissante que le dictame mais tout de même. Cela valait la peine d'essayer. Elle appliqua le tissu imbibé de lait sur la poitrine de son compagnon, où la blessure persistait à saigner légèrement, comme si elle ne s'était pas totalement refermée, malgré le contre-maléfice qu'elle avait jeté dessus plusieurs fois d'affilée.

Severus la regarda avec fascination. Il avait saisi l'intention de la jeune femme. Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de la laisser faire. Il sentait le liquide chaud du tissu entrer en contact avec sa peau. A un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle rougit un peu. La bouche du sorcier se courba un peu dans une tentative pour sourire. Puis les lèvres d'Amelia trouvèrent les siennes dans une caresse légère. Les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur les hanches de sa compagne, sa langue se mit à jouer avec celle d'Amelia, et ils s'embrassèrent très tendrement, complètement oublieux du monde et de la guerre qui les entouraient.

Elle répéta l'opération avec son autre sein, en imbibant de son lait un autre morceau de tissu qu'elle avait déchiré de sa jupe, qu'elle posa ensuite sur la poitrine de l'homme. Cela semblait arrêter le saignement assez efficacement. Une fois encore, elle l'embrassa, en pensant de toutes ses forces qu'elle lui donnait son lait avec son plein consentement, consciente que cette pensée renforcerait la puissance magique du fluide.

Severus en était tout à fait conscient, lui aussi. "Merci, Amelia... merci pour tout..."

Elle lui sourit. "Tu m'as protégée, Severus. Tous ces mois que j'ai passés chez toi. Quelques instants auparavant, tu t'es interposé entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi. Tu ne me dois rien." Une fois encore, un Serpentard l'avait protégée. "Je t'aime, Severus."

"Je t'aime aussi, Amelia," fit-il doucement. Sa voix avait une sincérité, une intensité qu'elle avait rarement entendue venant de lui, sauf lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son histoire personnelle. Malgré toute une vie faite de mensonges, elle savait que cette fois-ci, il ne mentait pas.

Quand elle eut terminé, Amelia renfila son soutien-gorge et sa chemise, puis remit son châle sur les épaules. Elle repéra une écharpe pendue à un mur, très certainement oubliée là par un élève. Elle ferait un bandage convenable pour garder le tissu imbibé de lait en place sur la blessure de Severus. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, elle fit venir à elle l'écharpe et la nettoya par un _Récurvite_. Elle était jaune et rouge, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'ironie derrière l'idée d'utiliser un objet de Gryffondor sur un Serpentard. Un Serpentard qui s'était comporté comme un Gryffondor cependant, afin de la protéger. Un Serpentard qui avait agi avec courage pour abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une vague de fierté pour le Maître des Potions s'éleva en elle. Il méritait amplement de porter ces couleurs.

Severus avait aussi remarqué l'écharpe et compris ce que la jeune sorcière voulait faire. Il avait eu une pensée similaire, se rappelant ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit une fois, lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux discuté à propos de la Marque des Ténèbres qui devenait de plus en plus visible sur son avant-bras et celui de Karkaroff. Des paroles échangées au sujet de la fuite et du courage, qui avaient plongé Severus dans une profonde perplexité.

_Quelques fois je crois que nous Répartissons trop tôt..._

Dumbledore avait alors sous-entendu que Severus aurait pu être envoyé à Gryffondor. Oh les possibilités ! Il aurait été avec Lily. Il n'aurait pas succombé à la fascination pour la Magie Noire et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait pu faire évoluer leur amitié vers un sentiment plus profond, comme l'amour. Ces quelques mots l'avaient envoyé dans une abîme de regrets, de remords et d'opportunités manquées.

_Mais j'avais choisi d'être chez Serpentard. Nous autres Serpentards choisissons de supporter les conséquences de nos actes._

Severus chassa ces pensées lugubres de son esprit. Il avait Amelia désormais. Elle se tenait à ses côtés, elle était une femme qui l'aimait, la femme qu'il aimait. Il devait laisser le passé là où était sa place – dans le passé. Il avait assez souffert comme ça. De plus, la guerre continuait toujours. Voldemort était sûr et certain qu'il avait vaincu le précédent propriétaire de la Baguette de Sureau et que le sorcier en question était en train de mourir, à terre dans le hangar à bateaux. Il irait à la rencontre de Harry Potter pour se battre avec lui, persuadé d'être devenu le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

Severus était content d'avoir mené Voldemort sur une fausse piste qui donnerait au Seigneur des Ténèbres un faux sentiment de sécurité. Il savait qui avait Désarmé Dumbledore au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, cette nuit fatale où il avait tué le vieux sorcier. Drago Malefoy était le véritable Maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Pourtant, Voldemort, si sûr de lui qu'il pouvait l'être, ne devrait pas en théorie courir après le garçon. Le piège mis en oeuvre il y a fort longtemps par Dumbledore et lui-même se refermerait sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un piège bien conçu. Et si Potter visionnait ses souvenirs, il comprendrait ce qui était attendu de lui et ce serait alors la fin de Lord Voldemort, cette fois pour de bon. Un autre piège mis en place par Dumbledore il y avait bien longtemps, bien avant que Harry Potter ait intégré Poudlard.

Il en était là de son train de pensées, quand Amelia boutonna sa chemise et sa redingote par dessus le bandage de Gryffondor, afin qu'il puisse paraître quelque peu décent. Elle lui prit la main et l'aida à se lever. Ce qui ne fut pas facile car il était plus lourd et plus grand qu'elle. Une fois qu'il fut sur ses deux jambes, elle glissa un des bras de l'homme sur ses épaules, sa baguette toujours en main. Ils sortirent du bâtiment, son serpent Patronus ondulant devant eux, veillant sur eux au cas où un éventuel Détraqueur se montrerait, leur donnant suffisamment de lumière pour qu'ils puissent voir leurs pas sur le chemin tortueux qui montait vers le château.

* * *

**Bon, nous y voilà ! J'ai été très touchée par les larmes de Severus, emplies de ses souvenirs. D'où le titre du chapitre, qui est aussi le titre d'un air d'opéra que j'adore : _Una furtiva lagrima_ (Une larme furtive), tiré de l'oeuvre de Donizetti, "Elixir d'Amour". Quand j'ai vu cette scène dans le film, j'ai pensé à cet air. Depuis, l'idée ne m'a pas quittée... et je l'ai intégrée ici. Une larme, voire plusieurs, destinées à changer le monde.  
**

**Je le concède, j'ai opté pour le hangar à bateaux, comme dans le film. Pour deux raisons : 1) l'esthétique m'avait bien plu et surtout 2) ça sert mon intrigue, tant au niveau du lieu que du temps (plus proche de Poudlard, mes héros perdent moins de temps).**

**Donc, ne m'en voulez pas si j'ai choisi le hangar plutôt que la Cabane Hurlante - même si cette dernière est un choix logique pour la mort de Severus, vu qu'il avait déjà failli y périr quand il avait 13 ans à Poudlard, grâce à ces deux idiots de Sirius et James. Par deux fois au cours de sa vie d'adulte, Severus s'est rendu à la Cabane Hurlante, malgré la frayeur qu'il avait dû éprouver quand il était gosse - autre hommage à son courage. La Cabane Hurlante est le lieu logique pour qu'il meure, mais dans mes fics - et ce n'est pas un scoop - Severus ne meurt jamais. Par conséquent, pas besoin de l'y emmener ici.**

**N'empêche que c'est toujours le même courage qui l'anime. Oui, il aurait pu être envoyé à Gryffondor. **

**J'ai aussi emprunté des bouts de dialogue entre Voldemort et Severus. Enfin, je trouvais que j'ai donné là à Pettigrow la mort qu'il méritait. Je pense que vous serez tous et toutes d'accord avec moi !** **Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par commentaires interposés. J'espère aussi avoir bien respecté tous les personnages présents dans ce chapitre (Severus, Voldemort, Harry and co., Queudver, et même les Détraqueurs !)**

**A ce propos, je serais ravie de lire votre avis sur ce chapitre, car il s'en passe des choses ! Il y a de la matière à commenter : le lieu, la confrontation avec Voldemort, avec Queudver, la mort de ce dernier, le côté érotique des aveux amoureux entre Severus et Amelia... Alors on se lâche ! Et on laisse des commentaires ! Ne soyez pas timides !**


	45. Chapitre 44 Retour à Poudlard

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 44 – Retour à Poudlard**

Severus et Amelia arrivèrent au château plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Un silence de mort régnait tout autour, un silence qui semblait de très mauvais augure. Ils n'en furent pas surpris cependant. La bataille avait été temporairement suspendue pour une heure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était retiré à l'intérieur de la Forêt Interdite. Severus espérait que Potter avait mis ce délai à profit pour visionner ses souvenirs – et qu'il avait compris le message qu'ils portaient.

_Le garçon doit mourir. _Les paroles que Severus avait entendues cette nuit-là, l'année dernière, prononcées par l'homme même qu'il avait tué, résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. _Le garçon doit mourir._

Severus marchait plus lentement que d'habitude, son souffle rendu plus court à cause de la blessure due au maléfice. Le sang avait plus ou moins cessé de couler mais ses poumons avaient néanmoins été touchés. Ils auraient pu Transplaner mais Severus n'était suffisamment en forme et tous les deux n'étaient pas certains si des sortilèges de garde n'avaient pas été remis en place en ce moment même pour empêcher les Transplanages. La désartibulation n'était pas un risque à courir dans son état actuel. Ils parvinrent à la cour qui s'était retrouvée au cœur de la bataille. Elle en portait les stigmates d'un combat violent et impitoyable. Severus et Amelia eurent même du mal à reconnaître les lieux.

Il s'appuya sur Amelia, elle marchait à son rythme. Ils entrèrent dans l'école proprement dite – pour accéder à la Grande Salle. Certains murs étaient en ruines, d'autres avaient été éventrés, laissant de larges ouvertures dans le bâti. Les vitraux avaient éclaté. Le mobilier avait été brisé. D'énormes tas de débris étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Pour tous les deux qui avaient connu Poudlard au temps de sa splendeur, c'était un crève-coeur que de voir le château aussi dévasté.

A présent qu'ils étaient en sûreté, Amelia fit disparaître son serpent Patronus, qui les avait accompagnés fidèlement tout le long du chemin. Elle entra dans la Salle, Severus s'appuyant lourdement sur elle. "Severus, nous sommes arrivés. Tiens bon." Elle repéra un banc libre dans un coin et ils s'y dirigèrent. Elle l'aida à enlever sa robe de professeur et à s'asseoir. Il était soulagé de pouvoir le faire. Il haletait.

La première personne à remarquer les nouveaux venus fut Horace Slughorn. "Severus !" dit-il tout en allant vers eux. Son visage reflétait une inquiétude véritable. Il avait quand même une sorte d'hésitation en s'approchant d'eux. Severus avait été ostracisé par le reste du corps professoral depuis qu'il avait assassiné Dumbledore.

Amelia perçut tout cela. Elle était bien consciente que le Maître des Potions ne jouissait pas vraiment d'une grande popularité à Poudlard ces temps-ci. Il lui faudrait se montrer suffisamment rusée pour expliquer sa situation, celle de Severus, qu'en fait, il avait travaillé pour l'Ordre du Phénix en continuant à espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en transmettant de précieuses informations au portrait de Dumbledore et en recevant toujours conseils et ordres de la part du vieux sorcier.

Horace se dirigea vers son jeune collègue. "Severus... comment ça va ?" demanda-t-il tout en réalisant combien sa question était idiote. Le jeune sorcier avait été manifestement blessé. Mais Severus s'en moquait. Il était content que quelqu'un ne lui soit pas hostile.

"J'ai reçu un maléfice, Horace... par la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres..."

Amelia renchérit. "Il a été touché par un maléfice jeté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un maléfice qui m'était destiné. Le Professeur s'est interposé entre le maléfice et moi. J'ai été touchée mais légèrement, tandis qu'il a pris le gros du mauvais sort. Aidez-nous, aidez-le ! Je vous en prie ! Professeur !" Elle n'avait jamais eu Horace Slughorn comme professeur, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle n'était pas certaine de sa qualité à Poudlard – autant lui conférer un rang élevé et respectable dès le départ.

"Oh, ma chère mademoiselle, de quoi a-t-il besoin ?"

"Est-ce que vous avez de la potion pour régénérer le sang ? Il en a perdu pas mal. Du dictame serait le bienvenu aussi."

Horace sourit. "Mais bien sûr, ma chère." Il repartit en trottinant vers le centre de la Grande Salle, où la plupart des gens présents s'étaient rassemblés. Il revint un peu plus tard mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Minerva McGonagall l'accompagnait, ainsi que Filius Flitwick, le Directeur de la Maison d'Amelia quand elle était encore à Poudlard. La jeune sorcière lui sourit, espérant qu'il prendrait fait et cause pour elle. Ils étaient tous les deux des Serdaigles.

Minerva eut un regard très sévère pour le couple devant elle. Amelia se souvenait d'elle comme étant un professeur qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier. Elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème avec elle, et elle avait même bien apprécié ses cours de Métamorphose, toutes ces années auparavant. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre si le professeur l'avait reconnue. De plus, Amelia était consciente qu'elle pourrait ne pas être mieux considérée que Severus ne l'était, rien que parce qu'elle l'accompagnait et l'aidait.

"Professeur McGonagall," la salua-t-elle poliment.

"Mademoiselle... ? Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne me souviens pas de votre nom. Je suppose que ça fait longtemps que vous avez quitté Poudlard."

"C'est Amelia Davis," pipa Filius. "Elle était l'une de mes élèves, il y a dix ans de ça."

Amelia sourit pour désamorcer la tension. Elle se sentait aussi reconnaissante envers son ancien Directeur de Maison, pour son intervention qui semblait plutôt neutre. Du moins pour le moment.

"Professeur Flitwick ! Je suis si contente de voir que vous allez bien !" répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sincère. Elle l'aurait même pris dans ses bras si elle n'avait pas d'abord pensé que ce geste aurait pu être considéré comme inapproprié. Puis, se tournant vers Minerva, "Vous ne m'avez pas offensée, Professeur. Comme l'a dit le Professeur Flitwick, j'ai quitté l'école il y a dix ans."

"Oh, je vois." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus. "Vous nous avez amené un intéressant prisonnier, Mademoiselle Davis."

"Le Professeur Rogue n'est pas un prisonnier. Il a travaillé de notre côté..."

"_Notre_ côté ?! Et quel est _votre_ côté, jeune dame ?" l'interrompit-elle avec un ricanement. "Oh, oui, il l'a fait en assassinant Albus Dumbledore ?" lui demanda Minerva d'un ton franchement ironique. "Severus Rogue n'est qu'un lâche," cracha-t-elle.

En entendant le terme péjoratif, Severus leva la tête, un éclat meurtrier illuminant ses yeux sombres. Mais Amelia fut plus rapide que lui. Le professeur de Métamorphose avait la chance qu'il fût actuellement faible et dépourvu de baguette. Mais même sans baguette, le Maître des Potions demeurait toujours un sorcier dangereux.

"Le Professeur Rogue n'est pas un lâche, Professeur. Bien au contraire. Il s'est jeté entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi, me sauvant d'un méchant maléfice que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me destinait. Vous ne pouvez pas dire que c'est un lâche. Il a aussi espionné pour l'ancien Directeur, en prenant de grands risques personnels. Vous le savez." Son ton était sérieux, déterminé et passionné.

"Tout de même," répliqua le professeur de Métamorphose. "C'est un assassin." Son ton montrait clairement tout le mépris qu'elle nourrissait pour cet homme, un mépris qui englobait Amelia aussi. Sa dernière phrase confirma l'impression de la jeune sorcière. "Vous choisissez bien mal vos... amis, Mademoiselle Davis."

Amelia la regarda avec colère. "Un mauvais choix qui m'a sauvé la vie, Professeur ? Non, je ne le crois pas. Il est l'homme le plus courageux qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tous les Gryffondors," ajouta-t-elle, avec un mélange de mépris et d'amertume, en pensant à un certain Peter Pettigrow.

"Où est sa baguette ?" demanda Filius. Le Maître des Sortilèges s'était rapproché, baguette en main, au cas où il y aurait des problèmes. Il était toujours un champion en duel – ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie au cours de la dernière bataille.

Ce fut Severus qui répondit cette fois. "Ma baguette... le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a prise..."

Kingsley, l'Auror, s'était lui aussi rapproché. Il se rappelait des réunions au Square Grimmaurd. Il se rappelait de toutes les informations que Severus avait réussies à transmettre à l'Ordre par le passé. Il avait toujours trouvé étrange le fait que l'espion ait assassiné Dumbledore. "Il l'a prise ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Severus sentit qu'il devait fournir quelques explications pour tous ceux présents. "Il a cru que j'étais le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau... Il craignait que ma baguette puisse battre la sienne... que son maléfice pouvait ricocher sur lui... Je lui ai remis ma baguette... pour qu'il ne la tue pas..." Il jeta un regard vers Amelia. "Puis il a lâché Peter Pettigrow sur nous... ainsi que les Détraqueurs... Mais Mademoiselle Davis ici présente, elle avait une baguette... cachée dans ses vêtements... Elle est parvenue à jeter un Charme du Patronus..." Il grimaça. "Je suis désolé, Filius... Mais je n'ai pas de baguette à donner à quiconque... Si vous la voulez vraiment... il vous faudra la demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même... la prochaine fois que vous le verrez..."

Il semblait regretter profondément l'absence de sa baguette. Pour tous les sorciers et les sorcières, la baguette constitue l'extension de leur bras, le canal de leur pouvoir. Sans leur baguette, ils se sentent comme handicapés, comme s'il leur manquait un membre.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Pettigrow ?" finit par demander Kingsley.

Severus était bien trop essoufflé pour répondre. La douleur était évidente sur son visage, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour la cacher. Amelia poursuivit. "Je... Je l'ai Désarmé pour nous défendre. Vous voyez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait promise à lui. Quand les Détraqueurs sont arrivés, j'ai pu invoquer un Charme du Patronus et protéger tous ceux présents de leur attaque. Mais Mr Pettigrow..." Elle s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas tué le petit sorcier mais en un sens, elle n'avait rien fait non plus pour empêcher sa mort. Mais elle pouvait vivre avec cela. Elle le ferait.

"Eh bien, que lui est-il arrivé ?" insista Minerva. Il avait été un Gryffondor après tout – bien que le fait qu'il ait pu être envoyé dans sa Maison était toujours resté un mystère pour elle.

"Les Mangemorts ne savent pas invoquer un Charme du Patronus. Il n'avait aucune chance contre eux," fit doucement Amelia. "Il a été pris par les Détraqueurs. Je crois que l'un d'eux lui a donné le Baiser. Vous trouverez son corps dans le hangar à bateaux."

Tous ceux présents sursautèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils étaient désolés pour Pettigrow. Mais le Baiser du Détraqueur était pire que la mort elle-même.

"Vous avez mentionné « tous ceux présents » ? Qui était là avec vous ?" demanda Kingsley.

"Harry Potter et ses deux amis étaient là aussi. Ils ont été témoins de la scène." Elle eut un regard franc pour l'Auror. "Il ne pourra plus faire de mal à quiconque," conclut-elle avec un mélange de colère et de soulagement dans la voix. Kingsley approuva de la tête. Un Mangemort en moins à pourchasser et à enfermer à Azkaban.

"De toutes façons, vu que notre actuel Directeur Lucius Malefoy a manifestement décampé comme le vrai trouillard qu'il est, ainsi que ses deux adjoints Mangemorts, c'est moi qui suis à présent responsable de Poudlard, en tant que son ancienne Directrice adjointe. Vous ne recevrez aucune aide de notre part, Mademoiselle Davis. Ni vous, ni lui," fit-elle tout en pointant un index accusateurs vers Severus.

"Vous l'aiderez autant que vous le pourrez, Professeur," s'éleva non loin derrière une voix jeune mais déterminée.

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées haut et clair dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde présent arrêta ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, pour voir qui venait de parler.

Harry Potter.

Debout au milieu de la Grande Salle, le garçon – non, le jeune homme – répéta ses paroles. "Elle dit la vérité. Le Professeur Rogue nous a aidés, nous tous, toutes ces années passées." Il vint se tenir aux côtés du Maître des Potions. Un signe certain qu'il ne plaisantait pas, était le ton respectueux qu'il avait employé pour parler de son ancien professeur de Potions. "S'il vous plaît, Professeur McGonagall, aidez-les. Je vous en supplie. Le Professeur Dumbledore lui-même ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement." Il jaugea les autres d'un regard. "Je peux le prouver."

Le visage de Minerva fut submergé par un air triste en entendant le nom du vieux Directeur. Elle avait perdu beaucoup lorsque Dumbledore était mort. Non pas son rang ou son poste ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de ce genre. Elle avait perdu une amitié qui comptait beaucoup pour elle. A son âge, un ami comme Albus Dumbledore était un trésor – un trésor qu'elle avait perdu en une nuit. Après tous ces mois, elle éprouvait toujours de la colère et de la révolte en pensant à cet événement tragique. Une colère, une révolte qu'elle était bien trop contente de passer sur Severus et quiconque le soutenant.

Pourtant, cette fois, c'était Harry Potter qui le soutenait. C'était quelque peu différent. "Très bien, Potter. Je fais confiance à votre jugement. Mais s'il s'avère que vous vous trompez, je veillerai personnellement à ce que notre ancien Maître des Potions ne puisse pas quitter Poudlard _vivant_. Nous ne faisons pas semblant de nous battre." Elle ne plaisantait pas. Se tournant vers Horace : "Vous pouvez lui donner ce dont elle a besoin." Son ton était saccadé. "Vous voudrez bien m'excuser mais d'autres devoirs requièrent mon attention." Elle tourna les talons.

"Il faut que vous l'excusiez, Severus," fit Horace. "Elle n'a plus été la même depuis."

"Elle a été très affectée par la mort d'Albus l'année dernière," renchérit Filius avec tristesse. Lui aussi avait perdu un ami cher. "Nous l'avons tous été."

_Pas autant que moi_, songea Severus. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de pleurer la mort d'un homme qui avait été un père et un ami pour lui.

"Je vais vous chercher ce dont vous avez besoin, mademoiselle," dit Horace.

"Merci, Professeur." Elle se tourna vers Harry. "Je vous remercie, Mr Potter."

Harry la regarda. Puis il fixa le Maître des Potions. "J'ai vu les souvenirs, Professeur. La biche... dans la Forêt de Dean, c'était vous," fit très doucement Harry, comme s'il voulait que Severus soit le seul à l'entendre.

Severus perçut qu'il voulait parler de sa mère. Mais le moment était mal choisi. "Vous devriez y aller, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous attend."

"Oui, vous avez raison, Professeur. Je dois y aller. Voldemort m'attend, en effet. Mais avant ça... je voulais vous remercier. J'ignore si nous nous reverrons, mais je comprends ce que vous vouliez dire. Je suis prêt."

Severus fixa Harry à son tour. Il lut dans les yeux verts du garçon – les yeux de Lily – que Harry savait qu'il devait mourir. Bien plus encore, il lut que le jeune sorcier avait accepté son destin. Oui, il était prêt.

"Une dernière chose, Professeur. Le dernier Horcrux est le serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. S'il vous plaît, faites en sorte de le détruire, pour moi. Il se peut que je ne revienne pas vivant de la Forêt Interdite. J'en ai parlé à d'autres personnes aussi, mais si vous avez l'occasion de le faire..." Il ne voulait pas paraître trop péremptoire dans son ton.

Severus fit oui de la tête. "J'ai compris, Potter... Je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance. Croyez-moi."

Pour la première fois, il y eu un accord entre eux. Puis Harry se tourna vers Amelia. "Plus tôt dans la journée, nous avons détruit les autres Horcruxes dont vous nous aviez parlés dans la Forêt de Dean. Merci."

"De rien, Mr Potter. Bonne chance," fit-elle avec émotion.

"S'il vous plaît, ne dites à personne où je vais. Seuls vous deux, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, savez où je vais vraiment. Sinon, il y aurait une émeute et nous savons tous ce que je dois faire."

Severus approuva d'un signe de tête. Il comprenait la nécessité du secret. _Le garçon a été à bonne école avec Dumbledore_, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé l'influence qu'il avait eu lui-même sur le garçon, sur de nombreux points aussi – et pas uniquement concernant le besoin de garder secrètes certaines actions.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette intéressante confrontation entre Severus et Minerva d'une part, et ensuite Severus et Harry de l'autre. Je pense avoir respecté le caractère de chacun des personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre. C'est un chapitre de transition car l'histoire est loin d'être terminée, à ce stade. Il y a encore de l'action à venir. Alors on reste sur cette chaîne !**

**Je remercie les lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires sans passer par un compte - et que je ne peux donc pas remercier par PM. Notamment GwenSnape et Nepheria. Merci !**

**J'aimerais bien aussi que les lecteurs me laissent plus de commentaires pour cette fic. C'est trop demander ? Allez, un petit effort... après tout, je ne vous oublie pas et publie régulièrement, ça mérite bien quelque chose, non ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre - ou pas.**


	46. Chapitre 45 Stand By Your Man

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 45 – Stand by your man**

Horace Slughorn revint avec les potions qu'Amelia lui avait demandées. Elle ne l'avait jamais eu comme enseignant et il ne la connaissait pas non plus. Il lui donna son nom complet et lui expliqua qui il était à Poudlard – le Maître des Potions et le Directeur de Serpentard – qu'il était celui qui avait enseigné les Potions à Severus. Elle l'écoutait tout en prenant soin de son homme. Son homme !

Severus ne se fit pas prier pour boire la potion de régénération du sang. Horace lui raconta qu'il l'avait concoctée lui-même et qu'il y avait ajouté de la menthe poivrée pour lui donner un meilleur goût sans pour autant en modifier les propriétés. Ils parlèrent potions pendant un moment – Horace parlant la plupart du temps cependant, car Severus était épuisé. Amelia en était reconnaissante envers le plus âgé des deux Maîtres des Potions pour cette diversion, car elle fournissait à Severus une distraction facile pendant qu'elle le soignait.

Horace remarqua rapidement quel type de relation unissait son jeune collègue et la sorcière. Severus la laissait le toucher et elle le faisait avec beaucoup de douceur. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie.

"C'est un bien vilain maléfice que vous avez reçu là, Severus."

"Oui. Un maléfice que j'ai moi-même inventé et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a retourné contre moi." Depuis qu'il avait bu la potion de régénération du sang, sa respiration s'était améliorée. Il pouvait tenir une conversation sans se retrouver hors d'haleine au bout d'une minute passée à parler. "Mais j'avais aussi inventé le contre-maléfice et Mademoiselle Davis est parvenue à l'utiliser."

"Oh. Et vous, Mademoiselle Davis, vous êtes une Guérisseuse ?"

"Non, Professeur. Je suis..." Elle baissa la tête.

Severus sentit son désarroi. "C'est une longue histoire, Horace. Mademoiselle Davis travaillait dans le domaine de l'éducation lorsqu'elle..." Il la regarda comme pour obtenir son autorisation de continuer. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et consentit d'un bref signe de la tête. "Lorsqu'elle fut capturée lors d'un raid de Mangemorts. Elle a été amenée devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui me l'a donnée pour être ma domestique. Vous voyez... c'est une née-moldue."

"Oh. Vous êtes professeur, comme nous, c'est ce que vous êtes ?" fit Slughorn d'un ton enjoué.

Amelia se sentit un peu mieux grâce aux explications de Severus ainsi qu'à l'intérêt bienveillant de Horace Slughorn. Elle remarqua que pour un Serpentard, il ne semblait pas nourrir de préjugés envers les gens de sa naissance. "Oui, c'est ce que j'étais. Préceptrice dans une famille. J'étais chargée de l'éducation de leurs enfants." Elle se rappela de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même, la nuit où elle avait été capturée. "Au fait, y a-t-il un Auror ici ? J'ai besoin de parler à l'un d'entre eux, Professeur. C'est très important."

Les deux Maîtres des Potions échangèrent un regard. Puis Severus comprit. Si elle devait mourir dans les prochaines heures – car il était sûr et certain que la bataille était loin d'être terminée – elle n'emporterait pas son secret dans sa tombe.

"Je crois que Kingsley Shacklebolt devrait faire l'affaire," suggéra Severus.

"Laissez-moi vous amener à lui, jeune dame," renchérit Horace.

"Severus... est-ce que ça te dérange si..."

"Tu peux me laisser seul, Amelia. Rien de mal ne m'arrivera."

Elle posa sa baguette – la baguette d'Eileen Prince – dans sa main. "Prends-la."

Puis elle suivit Slughorn qui la guida vers le même grand bonhomme qui lui avait posé des questions à propos de Pettigrow auparavant. Il était revêtu de robes bleues qui avaient connu des jours plus heureux et surtout plus propres. Malgré son actuelle apparence négligée, l'Auror avait une aura toujours aussi impressionnante.

"Ma chère mademoiselle, voici Kingsley Shacklebolt. C'est un Auror. Vous pouvez lui raconter ce que vous avez besoin de lui dire."

"Je vous remercie infiniment, Professeur."

Slughorn les présenta l'un à l'autre avant de les laisser seuls. "Que souhaitez-vous me dire, Mademoiselle Davis ?" demanda Kingsley.

"Ce sont des informations secrètes que je détiens à propos de mes anciens employeurs. Les Coeurdaigle."

Le nom évoquait un souvenir chez Kingsley. _Bien sûr._ "La famille qui a été tuée l'année dernière au cours d'un raid Mangemort et dont les enfants avaient depuis disparu ?"

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Kingsley invita Amelia à s'asseoir dans un coin calme. "Est-ce que vous voyez un inconvénient si une autre personne nous rejoint dans cette conversation ? Une personne qui a connu les Coeurdaigle aussi. Arthur Weasley."

Le prénom disait bien quelque chose à Amelia. Se pourrait-il que ce soit l'homme roux vu au Ministère de la Magie ? Pourrait-il être l'homme qui avait reçu Eileen ? "Non, pas du tout."

Kingsley sourit et se dirigea vers un homme grand et roux, le même homme que Severus et elle avaient rencontré au Ministère de la Magie, lors de son audience à la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-moldus.

"Voici Arthur Weasley, Mademoiselle Davis."

"Il me semble... Je vous ai déjà vu, mademoiselle. Au Ministère de la Magie, au début de l'année. Severus se trouvait alors avec vous."

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête. "Pour mon audience avec Ombrage. Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous avez une belette comme Patronus, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut."

Arthur sourit. "Je l'ai toujours."

Kingsley expliqua brièvement le sujet de la conversation à Arthur. "Nous vous écoutons, Mademoiselle Davis," fit-il doucement.

"Je détiens des informations importantes que j'ai besoin de transmettre, au cas où je viendrais à mourir." Elle baissa la tête. "La nuit où j'ai été capturée... Désolée, je vais commencer par le début." Kingsley l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. "J'étais employée par les Coeurdaigle."

"Ils avaient été tués lors d'un raid l'année dernière," fit Arthur.

"En effet. Mais le Bureau des Aurors n'a retrouvé que le corps des parents. Rien sur leurs trois enfants. Je crois que la gouvernante des enfants avait disparu aussi," renchérit Kingsley.

"J'étais la gouvernante des enfants. Cette nuit-là, les Mangemorts sont venus et ont tué Mr et Mme Coeurdaigle, mes employeurs. J'étais parvenue à emmener les trois enfants, afin de Transplaner avec eux mais comme je ne connaissais pas grand chose en matière de sortilèges défensifs, je fus entourée par des Mangemorts, avec les enfants." Une pause, durant laquelle les deux hommes ne dirent pas un mot. "La nuit même où nous avions été capturés, les gosses et moi, nous avons été emmenés dans un manoir qui appartenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres." Elle renifla à l'évocation de des souvenirs douloureux.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez été battue ? Torturée ? Violée ?"

Elle fit non de la tête. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... il a réparti les trois enfants dans trois différentes familles Mangemorts. Je sais qui sont ces familles. C'est ce que je voulais confier à quelqu'un, afin que les gamins puissent être retrouvés et rendus à leur famille de sang."

A ce stade, Kingsley fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume. "Je suis prêt à noter ce que vous me direz, mademoiselle. Une fois que toute cette bataille sera finie, j'enquêterai et résoudrai cette affaire."

Elle lui expliqua où les enfants avaient été envoyés. Kingsley nota les noms de chaque enfant et de la famille d'accueil à laquelle ils avaient été confiés. "Vous savez, je m'étais fait une promesse alors. Les Coeurdaigle étaient des gens formidables. Ils s'étaient montrés bons envers moi. Ils avaient été tués parce qu'ils avaient découvert un bien vilain secret sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un secret qui pouvait signifier la fin de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils avaient partagé leur secret avec moi, un secret que j'ai réussi à transmettre à Mr Potter, pour qu'il soit en mesure de pouvoir finalement détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Pas maintenant. Mais cette nuit-là... Je me suis jurée que leur mort ne serait pas inutile. Je me suis aussi promise de faire de mon mieux pour survivre afin que la vérité soit révélée sur leurs enfants et là où ils se trouvent."

"Je vois. Vous avez bien fait," dit gentiment Kingsley tout en posant une main attentionnée sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière. "Si vous et moi mourrons au cours de la bataille à venir, quelqu'un d'autre pourra prendre ces informations sur mon corps et travailler dessus. Si nous nous en sortons tous les deux, nous serons en mesure de pouvoir le faire aussi," fit-il tout en lui montrant le parchemin qu'il avait rangé à l'intérieur de ses robes.

"Je vous remercie beaucoup, Mr Shacklebolt."

"Mais de rien. Vous nous avez aidé à localiser les gosses et à résoudre une affaire. Nous étions désespérés, au Bureau des Aurors, de pouvoir la résoudre un jour ou l'autre. C'est bon de pouvoir rectifier un tort." Puis se tournant vers Weasley : "A plus tard, Arthur."

"A plus tard, Kingsley." Arthur resta assis aux côtés d'Amelia. Ils étaient seuls désormais. "Vous êtes une femme courageuse, Mademoiselle Davis," poursuivit Arthur. "S'il vous plaît, dites-moi, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée avec Severus Rogue ? Que vous est-il arrivé, la nuit où vous avez été capturée et amenée au manoir de Voldemort ?"

_Il ose dire son nom._ "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait donnée au Professeur Rogue pour le récompenser d'avoir tué le Professeur Dumbledore."

"Il vous a fait du mal ? Je veux dire, est-ce que Severus vous a fait du mal ?" continua Arthur. Il était sûr et certain que l'enfant qu'il avait trouvé sur sa propriété, y avait été amené par nul autre que le Maître des Potions en personne. Est-ce que ce bébé était celui qu'il aurait pu avoir avec cette jeune sorcière ? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Severus violer cette jeune femme au point de la mettre enceinte et ensuite se débarrasser de l'enfant ainsi conçu. _Il ne peut pas être aussi malfaisant. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été capable de produire un Patronus._ Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

"Non, pas du tout. Au contraire. Il a fait de son mieux pour m'épargner à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il est l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré." Elle lui saisit le bras. "Je vous en supplie, Mr Weasley ! Il a réellement travaillé pour nous tous ici ! Il... m'a sauvé la vie ! Il... est..." Elle fondit en larmes.

"Il est l'homme que vous aimez." C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Il se rappela de la lettre qu'il avait trouvé sur le bébé. La petite fille avait été abandonnée pour sa sécurité. Si elle avait été pour Severus son enfant de l'amour, alors le Maître des Potions s'était montré sage en l'abandonnant afin de pouvoir cacher son existence à Lord Voldemort.

Elle confirma d'un signe de la tête. "Oui." Elle leva le regard vers lui et soudain, la question qui avait été remisée au plus profond de son esprit, refit surface. "Dites-moi, Mr Weasley. Au Ministère... quand nous nous sommes vus... vous avez mentionné une biche Patronus que vous auriez vu chez vous, début Janvier."

Il confirma. "Le Patronus de Severus, je crois, d'après ce que j'ai vu au Ministère. J'ignorais qu'il pouvait jeter un tel sort. Dumbledore me disait que les Mangemorts ne le pouvaient pas. Mais Severus..."

"... n'est pas un Mangemort. Il sait invoquer le Sortilège du Patronus. C'est même lui qui m'a appris à le faire. Mais... je voulais savoir. Pourquoi se trouvait-il près de chez vous, à invoquer son Patronus, à ce moment-là ?"

Arthur l'observa pendant de longues secondes. Il songea à sa femme, si heureuse d'avoir une petite fille avec elle. Il pensa à la sécurité de l'enfant, à la joie qu'il avait d'élever une fillette aussi mignonne. "Où voulez-vous en venir ?" demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Amelia ferma les yeux. C'était le saut de la confiance. "Au début de l'année, j'ai donné le jour à une petite fille. Elle s'appelle Eileen. Severus... il m'a pris l'enfant. Il m'a dit que nous ne pouvions pas la garder chez lui, à Spinner's End. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres..." Elle ouvrit des yeux embués de larmes.

Le cœur d'Arthur se mit à battre la chamade. Il ne voulait pas révéler que le bébé d'Amelia se trouvait chez lui, dans sa famille. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est-ce que votre bébé a à voir avec lui ?" Il espéra que la fillette n'était pas issue de Voldemort.

"La nuit où j'ai été capturée, j'étais déjà enceinte. De cinq mois. En fait... j'avais été violée avant, alors que je travaillais encore pour les Coeurdaigle. Ils s'étaient montrés assez compréhensifs pour me garder avec eux. Je voulais m'en débarrasser, j'étais même prête à me rendre dans un hôpital moldu pour avorter. Mais ils ont insisté pour que je garde le bébé. Ils trouveraient une famille qui aurait été ravie d'accueillir mon enfant. Voilà pourquoi j'avais consenti à... ne pas avorter. Ils me disaient que chaque vie magique était précieuse."

"Ils avaient raison. Puis-je vous demander qui vous a violé ? Si vous connaissez l'homme." Comme elle jetait des regards furtifs alentour, il renchérit : "Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi."

"Je ne savais qui m'avait violée, jusqu'au moment où je suis allée vivre avec Severus. Il était..."

"C'était... Severus lui-même ?"

"Non !" protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. "Non... Severus n'est pas le père. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à faire ça. Il ne m'a jamais... jamais touchée ainsi. Non..." Elle soupira. "Je l'aurais de toutes façons reconnu."

"Les Mangemorts portent parfois des masques, lorsqu'ils ne souhaitent pas être reconnus quand ils commettent leurs crimes. Il aurait pu être votre violeur."

"Le sorcier qui m'avait violée ne portait pas de masque. Mais je ne le connaissais pas. Cependant, lorsque Severus m'a emmenée chez lui, à Spinner's End, il y avait un autre sorcier qui vivait là avec lui." Elle eut une expression de douleur sur le visage. "J'ai alors reconnu sa voix et son visage. C'est bien un Mangemort. Et je connais son nom."

"Qui ? Qui est-ce ?"

Elle baissa la tête. "Queudver," murmura-t-elle. "Aussi connu sous le nom de... Peter Pettigrow." Elle renifla.

Arthur la regarda avec compassion. Il connaissait Pettigrow et sa traîtrise. "Est-ce que Severus le sait ?"

Elle fit oui de la tête. "Il m'a... protégée de Queudever, quand celui-ci vivait chez lui. Il m'a aidée à accoucher. C'est lui qui a... organisé l'abandon de mon enfant. Il m'a dit que le bébé ne pouvait pas rester chez lui. Vous savez... le Seigneur des Ténèbres... il a dit... des horreurs."

"Quelle sorte d'horreurs Voldemort a-t-il dites ?"

"Il a dit à Severus que le sang d'un enfant conçu par un viol était un ingrédient très puissant dans la fabrication des potions. Severus... il ne voulait pas se retrouver à devoir tuer l'enfant ! Alors il a décidé d'abandonner le bébé et de dire qu'il était mort-né. Mais il avait un plan. Il voulait l'emmener à une famille qu'il connaissait, une bonne famille. Pour la sécurité de tous, il ne m'a jamais dit qui était cette famille."

A ce stade du récit, Arthur était très ému. "Severus a eu raison. Il a sauvé la vie de cet enfant en procédant ainsi. Voldemort ne plaisantait pas, vous savez. J'ignore si cette histoire de sang est vraie, seul un Maître des Potions peut vous confirmer ce point. Mais si Severus était conscient du danger dans lequel se trouvait votre bébé, c'est que ça doit être vrai alors. De plus, Lord Voldemort est suffisamment malade pour ordonner à Severus de tuer un enfant. Rien que pour tester sa loyauté."

"Est-ce qu'Eileen se trouve avec vous alors ?" Elle regarda avec intensité. "Rassurez-vous. Je ne reprendrai pas Eileen avec moi. Je m'en tiendrai au plan que les Coeurdaigle avaient fait, c'est-à-dire l'abandonner à une famille qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle. Je ne pourrais pas... l'élever et revoir chaque jour de ma vie le visage de son père sur le sien. Je finirais par... la haïr." Elle renifla. "J'ai besoin de tourner la page désormais."

Quelque part, Arthur se sentit soulagé. Molly et lui garderaient Eileen. "Mais en même temps, vous voulez savoir où elle est. Si elle va bien."

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête. "Oui... Je ne peux pas le nier."

"C'est normal. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est en sûreté et elle pousse bien. A présent, pour le moment, elle se trouve chez des membres de notre famille, dans une maison sûre et protégée."

"Alors, elle est bien avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Molly, mon épouse, était si contente d'avoir une autre petite fille à élever. Vous savez... nous avons eu sept enfants. Six garçons et elle rêvait d'une fille, que nous avons fini par avoir, Ginny. Imaginez son bonheur d'avoir cette autre petite fille !"

Amelia sourit. "Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle est en sécurité et que votre femme et vous, vous l'aimez." Une pause. "Promettez-moi, Mr Weasley, que personne, sauf bien évidemment votre femme et vous-même, personne ne doit connaître ses origines, ni comment elle a été conçue ! Et encore moins Eileen elle-même ! Elle est votre fille, fin de l'histoire."

Si Arthur avait nourri des doutes si la jeune sorcière voulait reprendre son enfant, ils furent balayés par ces dernières paroles.

"Je vous le promets, Mademoiselle Davis. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre secret est bien gardé avec nous." Il posa une main prévenante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. "Juste un détail. Le jour où nous l'avons trouvée, elle portait un collier avec elle, avec un serpent en pendentif. Ce serpent était doté d'une magie de protection très puissante. C'est un bijou plutôt étrange à donner à un bébé, sauf peut-être dans une famille de Serpentards. Pourquoi avoir donné un tel pendentif à un enfant ?"

"C'est une longue histoire... Puis-je emprunter votre baguette ? Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose."

Arthur hésita une seconde ou deux mais il finit par lui confier sa baguette. Amelia était consciente que celle-ci ne pourrait pas aussi bien fonctionner pour elle que sa propre baguette, mais elle tenta le coup. Elle repensa à tous les souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait eus avec... Severus. La sensation de son corps tout contre le sien, de sa bouche contre la sienne, de ses bras autour d'elle. Sa forte présence, son côté dominant qui la rassuraient.

"_Spero Patronum_ !" Un flot gazeux couleur d'argent jaillit de la baguette, pour former un serpent de proportions raisonnables. Arthur fut surpris. Le Patronus de la jeune femme était un serpent. Celui-ci ondula jusqu'à elle et posa même sa tête sur ses genoux, avec une expression de bienveillance et même de douceur, sa langue fourchue glissant de sa gueule, comme pour demander un câlin ou un bisou. Amelia posa une main sur la tête de la créature pour la caresser avant que le serpent ne finisse par disparaître.

Elle lui rendit sa baguette. "J'ai été envoyée à Serdaigle mais..."

"Mais l'homme que vous aimez est un Serpentard."

_Les deux hommes de ma vie. Terence et Severus._ Elle approuva de la tête.

"Vous pouvez y aller, Mademoiselle Davis. Votre secret et vos informations sont en sûreté avec moi. Je raconterai notre conversation à mon épouse et ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'en dira pas un mot. Maintenant, allez vous reposer. La bataille n'est pas terminée."

"Merci infiniment, Mr Weasley. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. Il se peut que je meure mais au moins ce sera en sachant qu'Eileen est en sécurité et qu'elle est aimée. Que vous la mettrez à l'abri, que vous l'aimerez et l'élèverez bien mieux que je ne pourrais jamais le faire." Elle se leva de son siège et alla rejoindre Severus toujours assis sur son banc. Il était seul. Horace était parti se chercher un café. La nuit avait été longue.

"Comment te sens-tu, Severus ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Bien mieux depuis que j'ai pris ces potions. Merci, Amelia, pour tes soins. Pour t'être rangée à mes côtés."

Elle le regarda et posa une main tendre sur sa joue, y écartant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs. "Une femme doit se tenir aux côtés de son homme, tu ne crois pas ?" Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et demeura ainsi, en silence. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, elle sentit un bras lui entourer les épaules. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, contente de savourer ces quelques instants de bonheur – avant que ne reprenne la bataille, une bataille qui pourrait leur dérober pour toujours ces moments précieux.

* * *

"Amelia, tu as souhaité t'entretenir avec Kingsley et Arthur. Puis-je demander... à propos de quoi ?" lui demanda plus tard Severus. Il avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'il en retournait. _Eileen._

Elle le regarda. "C'était au sujet des enfants Coeurdaigle. Je voulais faire part de ce que je savais sur eux et où ils se trouvaient, au cas où je pourrais mourir."

Il approuva sa démarche d'un signe de tête. Un tout petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Tu as raison. Quoi qu'il arrive ensuite, ces enfants ont le droit de savoir qui étaient leurs vrais parents pour être renvoyés là où est leur place, dans leur famille de sang."

"J'ai aussi demandé à Mr Weasley au sujet de... au sujet d'Eileen. Il a fini par me dire la vérité. Elle est avec eux. Elle est en sécurité. Elle... elle grandit bien. Je lui ai dit aussi que je ne la reprendrai pas avec moi. C'est à eux qu'elle appartient."

"Pourquoi avoir invoqué ton Patronus ?" Sa question montrait qu'il l'avait observée pendant tout ce temps-là.

"Il m'avait posé une question à propos du pendentif serpent. C'est une longue histoire que j'ai résumée avec mon Patronus." Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. "Severus. Terence m'avait donnée ce pendentif pour me protéger. Il m'avait dit qu'un Serpentard veillerait toujours sur moi. Il avait raison. Tu l'as fait. Tu continues à le faire. Lorsque j'ai donné le pendentif à Eileen, je voulais qu'elle soit protégée aussi, tout comme je l'avais été. Je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même et j'ai pensé que... que de là où il était, Terence le ferait si je ne pouvais pas le faire. Pour moi." Une pause. "Je l'ai aimé. Mais il fait partie de mon passé désormais. Mon présent et mon futur – si toutefois j'en ai un – c'est toi, Severus. Avec toi. Si tu le veux aussi."

Severus se sentit ému à cet instant. Il baissa les yeux. Amelia venait de lui montrer la voie : elle avait laissé son passé derrière elle – Terence et Eileen. Deux personnes qui lui avaient été très proches, deux personnes qui appartenaient à son passé. De toute évidence, elle voulait tourner la page.

A présent, il devait laisser partir Lily. Il le savait. Le moment était désormais venu de le faire. D'une certaine manière, il avait commencé à le faire. En fait, depuis qu'Amelia était entrée dans sa vie. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas été conscient, jusqu'à très récemment. Cela avait progressif, un processus qui avait d'abord démarré dans l'indifférence. Elle avait laissé derrière elle son ancien fiancé, un homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui l'avait aimée au point de s'être fait assassiné pour avoir aimé une sorcière née-moldue comme elle. Il pouvait en faire autant avec Lily, une femme qu'il n'avait jamais embrassée, qui ne l'avait jamais aimé d'amour. Et pourtant, une femme qui avait nourri sa détermination et son courage, son endurance et sa force d'âme, toutes ces années passées, afin qu'il puisse abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Néanmoins, Severus remarqua que sa détermination et son courage, son endurance et sa force d'âme, étaient demeurés identiques, malgré son changement de focalisation, qui était passée de Lily à Amelia. Amelia avec laquelle il avait fait l'amour, pour sa toute première fois avec une femme... Une femme qui l'avait accepté totalement, avec sa puissance et sa fragilité, sa part de ténèbres et sa part de lumière, ses qualités et ses défauts.

"Je t'aime, Severus," l'entendit-il murmurer tout près de lui.

Il tourna son regard sombre sur elle. Il se sentait tout à coup soulagé. Il lui sourit avec douceur. "Je t'aime aussi, Amelia." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais elle traduisait parfaitement toute l'intensité crue de ses sentiments. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne, une main qui serpenta jusqu'à son cou et à sa joue, pour une caresse.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. "J'ai aussi dit à Mr Weasley que tu avais toujours fait de ton mieux pour m'épargner. Que tu m'avais même sauvé la vie." Un autre sourire pour lui. "Que tu es l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré."

Severus sentit l'émotion le submerger. Cette fois, il l'attira tout contre lui. "Tu... m'a soutenu, en restant à mes côtés, Amelia. Tu t'es opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à Queudever et même à Minerva McGonagall, pour moi." Sa voix se perdit, il ne pouvait en dire plus, l'émotion prenant le dessus sur lui. Pas même Lily n'avait jamais fait cela. Il était content de la laisser partir finalement. Amelia avait raison : il était son futur et elle lui appartenait.

"Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Severus. Jusqu'à la fin."

Le Maître des Potions regarda rapidement autour d'eux, vit que personne ne leur prêtait attention, et posa un baiser délicat sur la bouche d'Amelia. Puis il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et ils s'assoupirent doucement ensembles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**A travers les confessions d'Amelia à Kingsley et Arthur à propos du sort des enfants Coeurdaigle, on en apprend un peu plus sur elle. Elle en apprend aussi sur sa fille Eileen. Amelia est aussi profondément maternelle et même si elle refuse cet enfant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer qu'elle lui a donné la vie et qu'elle souhaite en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle devient. Elle assume aussi son amour pour Severus de manière déjà moins privée. **

**Le titre de ce chapitre renvoie à celui d'une chanson que j'adore de Tammy Wynette - "Stand By Your Man" - qui dit que quels que puissent être les défauts de l'homme qu'on aime, on (enfin, nous autres les femmes), nous nous devons de nous tenir à ses côtés quand les choses déraillent pour lui. Ce que fait Amelia, elle prend le parti de Severus, elle se tient à ses côtés avec autant de vaillance que possible. La guerre n'est pas finie, mais elle le soutiendra et restera avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. "Jusqu'à la fin", comme elle le dit en fin de ce chapitre.**

**C'est sûr, ça rend mieux en anglais et après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour traduire le titre en français, je me suis résolue à le laisser tel quel. C'est aussi un clin d'oeil à un autre univers de fan que j'adore, celui des Blues Brothers, lesquels ont chanté cette chanson. Des cookies virtuels à ceux et celles qui me diront via un commentaire, à quel moment du film Jake et Elwood chantent cette chanson. J'aime bien la version originale de Tammy Wynette, mais je préfère celle des Blues Brothers.**

**Vous êtes aussi invités à laisser des commentaires sur ce chapitre et me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ai-je bien respecté le caractère de Horace, Kingsley et Arthur ? Mais vous pouvez aussi vous étendre sur tout autre chose qui m'aurait échappé, ne vous gênez pas.  
**


	47. Chapitre 46 Un serpent contre des serpen

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 46 – Un serpent contre des serpents**

Ils furent réveillés par le bruit que produit une foule en déplacement. Severus ouvrit les yeux immédiatement. Les gens réunis dans la Grande Salle – élèves, enseignants, personnels, des résidents de Pré-au-Lard, des sorciers et sorcières adultes – se précipitaient au dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Un élève blond repéra le Maître des Potions et courut vers lui. "Severus ! Je croyais que tu étais..."

"Mort, Drago ?"

"Non. Avec _eux_." Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un mépris à peine voilé.

"Drago, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Severus, mettant de côté le commentaire acerbe du jeune Serpentard.

Le jeune sorcier se rapprocha de lui, une expression lugubre sur le visage. De toute évidence, il n'était pas content du tout. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus. Il est de retour ! Il est là, maintenant !" Un peu de peur était perceptible dans sa voix, une peur que Severus détecta tout de suite. Il ne pouvait blâmer le garçon.

Severus lui saisit le bras. "En aucun cas, tu ne mentionneras que je suis en vie. A personne, pas même à tes parents. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croit que je suis mort. Il est essentiel qu'il continue à le croire. Jure-le !"

"Tu veux que je fasse un Serment Inviolable ?" cracha Drago avec ironie. Il faisait clairement allusion au Serment que Severus avait fait avec sa mère l'année précédente.

"Non. Contente-toi de jurer que tu ne m'as pas vu en vie. C'est-à-dire, ferme ton esprit, comme ta chère Tante Bellatrix t'a appris à le faire, avec l'Occlumencie." Sa voix aussi était empreinte d'ironie.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres si je peux le faire. Père... c'est lui le responsable de tout ça ! Il a foiré au Ministère il y a deux ans de ça et c'est moi qui a dû payer le prix fort !"

"Le prix à _ton_ âme, Drago ? Je dirais que c'est plutôt _moi_ qui a dû payer ce prix, cette nuit-là, si je me souviens bien !" Une nuit qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier quand bien même le voudrait-il.

"Qu'importe. Quelqu'un paye pour ce... psychopathe ! Et pour mon stupide père !"

Cette fois, Severus ne pouvait qu'approuver. De plus, il était tout à fait conscient que le Serment Inviolable était toujours à l'oeuvre – en particulier la clause stipulant qu'il protégerait le jeune homme du danger, au mieux de ses capacités. "Sois prudent, Drago," fit-il doucement. "Bonne chance."

Le jeune homme fit oui de la tête. "Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, Severus. Mon Occlumencie tient la route. Toutes ces semaines, lors de ma sixième année, où tu as tenté d'entrer dans mon esprit et où tu n'y es pas arrivé. Tu ne le réalises pas mais tu as été un bon entraîneur." Une pause. "Bonne chance à toi aussi." Puis il s'élança au dehors.

Amelia était restée à la porte. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on lui mettait un objet dans la main. "Prenez ça. Pour tuer le serpent." Elle reconnut Hermione Granger. Amelia regarda l'objet en question. C'etait un croc, long d'une trentaine de centimètres. "C'est un crochet de basilic. Il contient une substance qui peut détruire les Horcruxes. Du venin de basilic. Attention, ce serpent est une saleté de bête. Bonne chance !" Elle aussi sortit rapidement, sans attendre la réponse d'Amelia.

Bientôt la Grande Salle fut vide, à l'exception de Severus et Amelia. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. "Nous devrions aller voir ce qu'il en retourne, Severus," suggéra la jeune sorcière.

"Nous ne pouvons pas être vus, Amelia !" dit-il en lui prenant le bras. "Je suis supposé être mort là-bas. Pettigrow est supposé t'avoir emmenée. Au cas où il aurait échoué dans sa mission, il y avait toujours les Détraqueurs pour nous achever."

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête. "Tu as raison. Pourtant... Nous devons savoir. Ca peut s'avérer important. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Suppose qu'_il_ entre ici, _il_ nous verra. Profitons de la confusion dehors pour nous échapper ailleurs dans le château."

Elle avait raison sur ce point. Sans un mot, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, mais dans la direction opposée de la foule, cachés par les gens qui s'étaient attroupés à l'extérieur. Ils parvinrent à atteindre la volée d'escaliers puis l'étage au-dessus, qui donnait sur la cour.

Severus constata que le château avait souffert de dommages considérables. Des murs en ruines, des vitraux éclatés, des portes soufflées, des corridors dévastés, le mobilier scolaire démoli, des colonnes abattues. Jamais il n'avait imaginé voir Poudlard dans un tel état, alors qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie ici. Quelque part, cette vision lui faisait mal au cœur et l'attristait. Poudlard avait toujours été son véritable foyer.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un pilier qui avait soutenu une arcade. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir grand chose mais ils pouvaient tout entendre.

"HARRY POTTER EST MORT !" entendirent-ils une voix hurler. Celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La main de Severus agrippa encore plus fortement celle d'Amelia.

"Oh Merlin..." murmura-t-elle, se sentant triste pour le garçon. _Mourir si jeune..._

Severus savait ce qu'il en retournait. Si Dumbledore avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, cela voulait dire que le Horcrux à l'intérieur de Harry avait été détruit. Cela voulait dire que le seul Horcrux qui restait était le serpent. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au dehors et vit les Mangemorts rassemblés derrière leur Maître. Il voyait Hagrid portant dans ses bras le corps immobile de Harry Potter. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le garçon – rappel vivant de la préférence de Lily pour James sur lui – mais à l'instar d'Amelia, il pensait que 17 ans n'était pas un âge pour mourir non plus.

"Dorénavant, vous placerez votre confiance en MOI !" fit Lord Voldemort, après avoir répété une fois encore que Harry Potter était mort.

En contre-bas, les résidents de Poudlard qui assistaient à la scène, étaient là, abasourdis par la nouvelle. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cour et vit Voldemort et ses troupes.

Le serpent. Nagini. Elle était là aussi, tout proche de son Maître. _Evidemment._

Puis une voix s'éleva dans la cour. La voix d'un jeune homme, que Severus reconnut. Une voix qui exprimait le courage et la détermination.

Neville Londubat.

"Ca change rien que Harry soit mort."

"Renonce, Neville !" lui dit un autre élève. L'accent irlandais avait trahi Seamus Finnigan, d'après le souvenir que Severus avait gardé de l'élève doté d'un talent tout particulier pour faire exploser les chaudrons dans son cours. Un talent qu'il partageait avec Neville Londubat – pas étonnant que ces deux-là étaient à présent devenus de proches partenaires de combat.

"Des gens meurent tous les jours !" répliqua Neville avec énergie. "Des amis... De la famille... Oui... Nous avons perdu Harry cette nuit. Mais il est toujours là. Dans nos coeurs ! Comme Fred... Remus... Tonks... Tous... Ils ne sont pas morts en vain !" Puis se tournant vers Voldemort, dans une posture de défi : "Mais _vous_, oui !"

On pouvait entendre des rires s'élever des rangs des Mangemorts. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricanait. Bellatrix caquetait comme une folle, revivant avec délices les souvenirs de la torture qu'elle avait infligée aux parents de Neville. Elle torturerait volontiers le fils jusqu'à le plonger dans la folie, de la même manière qu'elle avait procédé avec les parents du jeune homme, si l'occasion lui en était donnée.

"... parce que vous vous trompez ! Le coeur de Harry battait pour nous ! Pour nous tous ! Ce n'est pas fini !"

Amelia agrippa la manche de Severus, émue par le puissant discours de motivation prononcé par le jeune sorcier. Elle voulait presque en pleurer mais elle se retint.

Puis on entendit un son métallique claquer. Severus se pencha un peu plus pour jeter un coup d'oeil en bas. Neville avait tiré un objet que Severus reconnut immédiatement. L'Epée de Gryffondor ! Il se rappela qu'elle venait à ceux qui faisaient preuve de courage et de valeur, et qui en avaient besoin. Il savait qu'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette manière exigeait une certaine dose de courage. _Ou de stupidité._

Au même moment, une clameur retentit en contre-bas. Une clameur de surprise, presque joyeuse. Severus se pencha et vit l'inimaginable. Sa mâchoire tomba.

"Severus, que se passe-t-il ?" Amelia tira sur sa manche noire. Elle ne voyait rien, cachée comme elle l'était derrière lui.

"Potter... il n'est pas mort !" parvint-il à dire. Il la regarda.

"Il est parvenu à survivre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"_CONFRINGO_ !" hurla quelqu'un en bas dans la cour. Ils comprirent tous les deux que c'était Harry qui avait jeté le sortilège.

Elle sourit. "Je crois que je peux prendre ce sort pour un oui."

Il approuva de la tête. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux..." Il entendait des cris de colère venant de lui. Il aperçut quelques maléfices (très certainement _Incendio_) être jetés par son ancien Maître, contre Harry qui se frayait un passage hors de la cour, parmi les débris.

Quelques Mangemorts Transplanèrent dans une fureur de fumée noire. Severus tira Amelia en arrière, dans l'obscurité du corridor, pour se soustraire tous deux à leur vue. En bas, ils entendaient toujours s'élever des cris où se mêlaient la panique, la colère, la joie, la fureur, l'espoir, un mélange de violentes émotions.

Voldemort regarda derrière lui pour constater la panique perturbant les rangs de ses partisans. Certains d'entre eux ne savaient pas quoi faire et restaient là, immobiles. D'autres tentaient de se protéger, d'autres encore fuyaient – parmi ceux-là, les Malefoy. D'autres enfin s'étaient rassemblés pour donner l'assaut final. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était partagé entre les rejoindre pour mener ses troupes à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, ou poursuivre Harry. Il perdit de précieuses secondes à réfléchir ainsi, avant de faire son choix. De précieuses secondes qui permirent à Harry de disparaître de sa vue.

Tous les Mangemorts qui restaient – et ils étaient encore relativement nombreux – s'étaient rassemblés derrière lui. Voldemort ouvrait le chemin vers le bâtiment où Kingsley, Minerva et Arthur avait regroupé tout le monde dedans. Harry les rejoignit, tout en jetant un puissant _Protego_ en même temps que Kingsley pour couvrir leur retraite en sécurité à l'intérieur.

Cependant, Neville, l'Epée de Gryffondor en main, voulut attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout seul. Sa folle bravoure fut contrecarrée par un puissant sortilège jeté par Voldemort. Il vola dans les airs, finissant sa course à l'intérieur de la Salle, avec une méchante chute sur un tas de débris qui le laissa complètement sonné.

Voldemort n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses partisans déserteurs, ni avec des gens comme Neville Londubat. Il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard, une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec Potter. Le Survivant était sa priorité numéro un. Il devait le tuer, le détruire, l'annihiler. Définitivement.

Même l'Enfer ne recèle pas de démon tel qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère. Et Lord Voldemort était certes en colère. Très en colère.

* * *

Severus et Amelia avait été témoins de toute la confusion. Il saisit Amelia par la main. "Maintenant, il nous faut trouver le serpent !"

"On m'a donné ça, Severus. Un crochet de basilic."

Il y jeta un œil, conscient de la puissance de l'objet. "Bien. Si je peux Stupéfixer ou immobiliser le serpent, tu pourra le frapper avec. Sinon, ne l'approche pas, d'accord ?" Il était l'homme responsable, investi du pouvoir et de l'autorité.

Elle approuva. "D'accord !" Ils descendirent les escaliers en courant, en évitant les débris autour, à la recherche du serpent. C'était là une tâche plutôt délicate car la créature était sûrement en train d'assister son Maître dans sa poursuite de Potter. Au détour d'un angle, Severus et Amelia repérèrent Ron et Hermione, chacun d'entre eux tenant un crochet à la main, recherchant aussi l'animal.

"Cette fille, là ! C'est elle qui m'a donné le crochet, Severus !"

Il ricana. "Tu venais de faire la connaissance de Mademoiselle Granger alors. Bon, voyons si nous pouvons les aider à débarrasser notre monde de ce satané serpent ! Maintenant !"

Ils se rapprochèrent de la volée d'escaliers où Ron et Hermione se tenaient. Nagini était là aussi, rampant et sifflant dans les escaliers.

_Parfait, elle a été séparée du Seigneur des Ténèbres_, songea Severus. Il vit Hermione reculer d'un pas devant la bête, tandis que Ron essayait de l'attaquer par derrière. Mais Nagini n'était pas n'importe quel serpent. C'était un serpent magique, l'animal familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un Horcrux. Le morceau d'âme de son Maître qu'elle portait en elle lui permettait de penser presque comme un humain. Elle siffla et sauta même sur le garçon. Ron évita le coup mais ce faisant, il glissa et tomba un niveau plus bas, par un trou non loin. Hermione hurla.

"Ca va, Hermione ! Je vais bien !" répondit-il dans un cri pour la rassurer. "Sois prudente, Hermione !"

Nagini avait la voie ouverte devant elle. Elle voulait rejoindre son Maître. Elle le sentait. Elle descendit les escaliers en ondulant vers... vers Severus et Amelia.

Severus vit le reptile. Il visa et jeta plusieurs sortilèges et maléfices. Mais la créature se trouvait sous une puissante protection magique. Il essaya même son fameux _Sectumsempra_ mais la protection ne faiblissait pas. Amelia était terrifiée par ce serpent. Elle n'avait pas de baguette – elle avait donné la sienne à Severus, bien meilleur duelliste qu'elle. Sa seule arme était le crochet de basilic qu'elle tenait à la main – ainsi que sa créativité, son esprit plein de ressources et sa détermination.

Severus jeta sortilège après sortilège. Tous les maléfices et les mauvais sorts qu'il connaissait, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait pénétrer la protection magique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait placée sur son familier. Le serpent se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Severus cessa ses maléfices. Ils devaient trouver un autre moyen pour piéger Nagini et la tuer, peu importe comment – ou du moins l'étourdir. A présent, il fallait fuir. Sa main libre attrapa la main libre d'Amelia et ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers en courant.

Nagini avait en effet reconnu l'homme en noir. Il avait été un proche partisan de son Maître. Il était dangereux, bien plus dangereux que les petits humains qui avaient tenté de l'attaquer quelques minutes auparavant. Elle devait se débarrasser de lui et de la femme qui l'accompagnait. Le Horcrux en elle avait perçu le danger potentiel que représentait le crochet de basilic. Elle pouvait ramper très vite si nécessaire, même pour un serpent aussi gros qu'elle. Elle les rattrapait même. Du haut des escaliers, Hermione le vit et tandis qu'elle était rassurée quant à la chute de Ron, elle était totalement inquiète pour le couple qui descendait les escaliers en courant pour échapper à l'énorme serpent, la main sur la bouche, pétrifiée par l'horreur, les yeux grand ouverts de terreur.

Severus et Amelia jetèrent un regard en arrière. La panique monta dans le cœur d'Amelia mais elle fit de son mieux pour la cacher. Severus lui tenait toujours la main avec fermeté. S'ils s'arrêtaient pour Transplaner, le serpent serait sur eux sur-le-champ, tellement elle était près d'eux. Il se pouvait même qu'elle Transplane avec eux, provoquant une possible désartibulation à l'arrivée et donc la mort. Alors ils continuèrent à courir.

Arrivés pratiquement au pied des escaliers, la jeune sorcière trébucha sur une pierre, manqua une marche et tomba. "AMELIA !" cria Severus. Il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle s'était faite mal. Il lui agrippa la main encore plus fort et la tira pour la relever. Elle ne pouvait plus courir. Il glissa son bras libre autour de la taille de sa compagne pour l'aider à se déplacer plus vite. Mais elle avait dû se tordre la cheville car elle boitait.

Malgré la douleur, Amelia courut, quoique plus lentement. Elle étouffa ses cris de douleur, ne pensant qu'au serpent qui les avait rattrapés encore plus depuis qu'elle était tombée.

Ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée et la sortie donnant sur la cour. Malheureusement, l'issue était barrée par une énorme pile de débris, restes d'un mur détruit non loin de là. Severus savait qu'Amelia ne serait pas en mesure de pouvoir grimper les déblais dans son état. Il pouvait aussi sentir sa propre blessure à la poitrine en train de se rouvrir, laissant échapper un peu d'humidité – son sang. Une fois de plus, son souffle devenait plus court. L'effet des potions qu'il avait prises auparavant avaient commencé à se dissiper.

Severus tourna sur ses talons pour faire face à Nagini et jeter quelques autres sortilèges. Des maléfices et des mauvais sorts de Magie Noire, tout ce qu'il avait dans son arsenal. Il visa tout en serrant Amelia tout contre lui. S'il devait mourir, il le ferait en la protégeant. Une fois de plus, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour quelqu'un, sacrifiant tout pour la femme qu'il aimait.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement piégés entre Nagini et le tas de ruines. Ils butèrent contre les débris. Severus changea de tactique et jeta un puissant charme de protection sur eux-mêmes. Il roula à moitié sur Amelia pour l'abriter de son propre corps, prêt à être mordu par le serpent. Il savait que si Nagini le mordait, dans son état actuel, il ne lui resterait que quelques minutes avant de mourir. _Pourvu qu'elle vive._

Amelia le perçut. Elle leva la main tenant le crochet, prête à frapper. Elle pourrait mourir ce faisant, mais pourvu que Severus puisse vivre, pourvu que le serpent meure, elle s'en moquait. De nombreuses images surgirent dans son esprit – Terence, le pendentif serpent, Eileen, son propre serpent Patronus, Severus. Combien il était ironique de mourir de la blessure infligée par un serptent, alors qu'elle avait été protégée toutes ces années passées par un serpent et par des membres de la Maison du Serpent...

Nagini se trouvait à présent à moins d'un mètre devant eux, se dressant pour frapper. Sa gueule ouverte révélait une impressionnante série de crochets bien à elle. Amelia voulait hurler d'horreur mais aucun son ne sortit. Severus se concentra sur son charme de protection mais il réalisa qu'il n'était pas suffisamment efficace. Il était lui-même plus faible, et par conséquent, sa magie l'était aussi.

Ils mourraient. Tous les deux. Ensembles. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme les deux amants qu'ils étaient.

Combien il était en effet ironique, pour l'ancien Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, lui-même un Serpentard consommé, un Maître des Potions qui avait appris à traire le venin d'un serpent – et qui le faisait de temps à autre pour ses besoins de fabricant de potion – de mourir ainsi... Il songea à tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié toutes ces années précédentes et il espéra être le seul à recevoir la blessure.

Mais l'attaque ne vint pas.

A la place, un cri, avec le son net d'une coupure, résonna à leurs oreilles.

Une odeur pourrie, des fumées noires, une rafale d'air vicié, et des gémissements de l'autre monde, envahirent leurs sens. Severus tenait toujours Amelia tout contre lui dans une posture protectrice. Il jeta un regard vers l'endroit où il avait vu le serpent, droit devant lui.

Il ne restait plus qu'un corps de reptile immobile, dont la tête avait été coupée. Et Neville Londubat, l'Epée de Gryffondor à la main, se tenant non loin, la tête tournée, une expression évidente de dégoût pour les fumées noires qui s'échappaient du corps de Nagini.

Neville avait tué le serpent et détruit le Horcrux qu'il abritait.

Jamais le Maître des Potions n'avait été aussi heureux de revoir son élève le plus maladroit. Lequel, pour une fois, s'était montré particulièrement habile dans ses gestes.

Severus entendit Amelia sangloter doucement tout contre lui. "C'est fini... c'est fini... c'est fini," lui répéta-t-il tendrement, lui caressant la joue pour la calmer. "C'est fini..."

Une fois les fumées noires dissipées – les derniers restes du morceau d'âme de Voldemort emprisonné dans son serpent de compagnie – Neville s'approcha du couple toujours couché au milieu des débris.

"Prenez ma main, Professeur," suggéra-t-il à Severus, qui l'attrapa avant d'aider Amelia à se relever. Elle gémit dans ses bras. "Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville, Severus."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Je vais te porter à l'intérieur. Viens."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Neville pour le remercier mais il vit que les yeux du jeune sorcier étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, fixant un point dans l'espace au-delà d'eux. Severus tourna la tête dans la même direction.

Harry et Voldemort étaient en train de se battre en duel. Mais les sortilèges qu'ils s'étaient jeté l'un à l'autre, avaient cessé à l'instant même où Nagini avait été tuée.

Alors Harry sut. Le dernier Horcrux venait d'être détruit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, un air de triomphe dans les yeux, son regard rencontrant celui de Neville, puis celui du Maître des Potions, pendant un instant, avant de se poser à nouveau sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Désormais, c'était entre Voldemort et lui seulement. Le combat ultime.

Voldemort jeta un regard aux trois personnes qui se tenaient en arrière – et en plein milieu de son champ de vision. Il reconnut la haute silhouette vêtue de noir de Severus, et il hurla de rage. Le Maître des Potions n'était pas mort ! Il comprit qu'il n'était pas le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Mais que lui avait dit Potter à ce sujet, lorsqu'il avait dit au gamin qu'il avait tué le professeur de Potions ?

_Rogue n'avait jamais été le véritable Maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Il n'avait jamais tué Dumbledore. Tout ceci avait été arrangé entre eux bien des mois avant que cela n'arrive réellement. _

Mais alors, qui était le véritable Maître de la Baguette de Sureau ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas de réponse et cela l'ennuya au-delà de toute mesure. A moins que...

Harry avait dû lire tout cela dans les yeux de son ennemi. "Oui, le Professeur Rogue n'a jamais été votre espion, Riddle ! Il était l'espion de Dumbledore, totalement, absolument ! Depuis le jour où vous avez eu l'intention de pourchasser ma mère !" Une pause. "Il est devenu l'espion de Dumbledore à partir du moment où vous l'avez menacée, elle, et depuis ce moment-là, il n'a pas cessé de travailler contre vous !"

En entendant ces paroles, en voyant son ancien bras-droit toujours en vie, Voldemort comprit alors que Severus Rogue l'avait trahi. Toutes ces années, il l'avait doublé, jouant le fidèle serviteur tout en l'espionnant au profit de Dumbledore. Il regarda furtivement le Maître des Potions debout au loin, tenant une jeune femme dans ses bras. La jeune sang-de-bourbe de chez Serdaigle qui semblait nourrir un goût tout particulier pour les serpents... Un regard de pure haine brilla dans ses yeux rouges. Il les tuerait plus tard, après le garçon. Non, il ne les tuerait pas, il les torturerait à mort, leur infligeant de terribles souffrances. Il les... Sa colère alimenta son maléfice.

"_AVADA_ _KEDAVRA_ !"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_ !"

Severus se rappela lorsqu'il avait montré aux élèves comment se battre en duel, au cours de la deuxième année du garçon, au cours d'une démonstration avec Lockhart. Il comprit alors que le gamin avait choisi ce sortilège, faisant de l'_Expelliarmus_ le sort qui signalait sa présence. Il comprit qu'il avait eu une grande influence sur lui toutes ces années auparavant – bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé de prime abord.

Il sentit une certaine fierté lui monter à la gorge. Lily aurait été si fière aussi. Fière de son fils. Fière de lui, Severus Rogue, qui avait enseigné à son enfant ce qui pourrait mener, et mènerait finalement à la fin du meurtrier de sa mère.

Neville, Amelia et Severus observèrent Harry et Voldemort se battre en duel, fascinés. Les sortilèges se rencontrèrent au milieu de la cour. Cependant, le jet vert de lumière était en train de perdre du terrain face au jet rouge qui jaillissait de la baguette de Harry.

A un moment, le jet écarlate prit le dessus sur la lumière verte, l'absorbant totalement. Harry fit tourner sa baguette d'un mouvement sûr du poignet, Désarmant Voldemort sans ambiguïté. La Baguette de Sureau s'envola dans les airs vers Harry, qui l'attrapa à la volée avec toute l'adresse et la concentration d'un Attrapeur de Quidditch.

Voldemort vacilla sur ses genoux. Le Sortilège de la Mort avait ricoché sur lui – une fois de plus. Son corps tomba brusquement sur le sol de la cour.

C'était fini, en effet. Pour de bon cette fois.

"Severus... tu es libre..." entendit-il Amelia lui murmurer, la tête de la jeune femme posée sur sa poitrine.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. "Nous sommes tous libres, Amelia." Il soupira profondément, sa poitrine était douloureuse, mais cependant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre de respirer. "Nous sommes tous libres."

* * *

**Alors, là, oui, je le confesse, je me suis _lourdement_ inspirée du dernier film. C'est vrai que je l'ai beaucoup aimé et puis je trouvais que l'action collait avec mon intrigue. Je voyais les choses de la même manière. J'ai simplement transposé des détails et des bouts de scène. **

**Notamment, le moment dans le film où Ron et Hermione tentent d'échapper à Nagini. Je l'ai pris pour y mettre Severus et Amelia à la place. En plus, à ce moment-là, la musique est géniale. J'ai écris tout le chapitre avec les 2 morceaux de musique qui illustrent ces scènes.**

**Par contre, j'ai conservé du livre le moment où Harry justifie l'action de Severus devant Voldemort et tout le monde (je trouvais que ça avait manqué dans le film, par contre).  
**

**J'ai aussi repris pratiquement mot pour mot le _motivational speech_ de Neville, avant que Harry ne se réveille des bras de Hagrid, dans la cour. J'aime beaucoup Neville, c'est un personnage qui a connu une belle évolution, du petit garçon timide, pas du tout sûr de sa magie, presque un Cracmol, à ce jeune homme qui dirige une Résistance intérieur à Poudlard, responsable et organisé, un vrai leader, plein de courage et de détermination, avec une magie bien présente. C'est un modèle très intéressant pour tous les jeunes qui se trouvent un peu comme lui, pas sûrs d'eux mais qui finissent par se démarquer et devenir adulte. Il m'avait déjà touché dans l'Ordre du Phénix, avec son amitié avec Harry. Tous les deux ont des destins semblables finalement. Les parents de Neville ne sont certes pas morts, mais ils sont tout autant absents, si ce n'est plus.  
**

**J'espère avoir respecté tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre : Severus, Amelia, Drago, entre autres. Drago : j'aime bien penser qu'il y a du bon en lui et que toute cette violence lui fait finalement horreur, au plus profond de lui-même. Il est d'abord prisonnier des choix de son milieu et de sa famille.  
**

**Bon, laissez des commentaires, ça me fait plaisir et j'ai besoin de savoir si je ne m'égare pas dans ce chapitre. Est-ce que vous avez aussi apprécié les reprises de scènes et de dialogues ? Est-ce qyue tout ça se mêle bien à mon intrigue ? Allez, on laisse des commentaires !  
**


	48. Chapitre 47 Après la bataille

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 47 – Après la bataille**

Severus, Amelia et Neville fixèrent le centre de la cour où avait eu lieu le duel entre Harry et Voldemort. Après un long moment, Severus sortit de sa fascination. Son regard sombre rencontra les yeux de Neville.

"Mr Londubat... merci. Pour nous avoir sauvé du serpent."

Neville regarda son ancien professeur de Potions avec une expression perplexe. Il n'avait jamais pensé entendre un jour le Professeur Rogue lui dire de telles paroles – des paroles de remerciement. "Oh, c'est okay, monsieur. Harry m'avait dit de le tuer à la première occasion venue. Je constate que vous aussi, vous essayiez de faire quelque chose en ce sens," dit-il tout en pointant l'Epée de Gryffondor vers le crochet de basilic qu'Amelia tenait toujours à la main comme une baguette.

"En effet. Mr Londubat, venez par ici. J'ai besoin d'aller vérifier quelque chose. Restez avec Mademoiselle Davis," ordonna Severus.

Neville, toujours impressionné par le Maître des Potions – quoique moins que lors de ses premières années à Poudlard, surtout après les paroles de remerciement qu'il avait entendu de l'homme – obéit. Severus lui confia Amelia. "Faites attention, je pense qu'elle s'est tordue la cheville."

"Appuyez-vous sur moi, madame," fit Neville tout en lui offrant le bras. Elle le prit mais son regard se dirigea rapidement vers le Maître des Potions.

"Severus ! Où vas-tu ?" Elle était tout à coup inquiète.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Amelia. Je veux seulement reprendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres un objet qui m'appartient."

Sur ces mots, il laissa Neville et Amelia, pour se diriger vers le corps de Voldemort.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" demanda Neville.

"Sa baguette. Il veut la récupérer. Il l'a remise au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour éviter que je sois tuée," expliqua Amelia avec un soupir.

"Peux pas le blâmer." Neville ne put s'empêcher de songer que le geste avait été certes noble et courageux.

Severus dirigea ses pas vers le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de soins médicaux mais il voulait sa baguette d'abord. Sa blessure pouvait attendre. A mi-chemin, il fut rejoint par Harry Potter. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, une question muette dans les yeux.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détient ma baguette, Potter. Je veux juste la récupérer," expliqua-t-il.

"Je peux vous donner celle-ci, si vous en avez besoin d'une, Professeur," dit le jeune sorcier tout en tendant la Baguette de Sureau. "Après tout, selon le plan initial du Professeur Dumbledore, c'est _vous_ qui étiez supposé finir avec, en tant que son maître."

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que même les plans les mieux conçus pouvaient rater. Il ricana. "Non merci, Potter. Je ne veux pas aller me coucher chaque nuit et songer que je ne verrai pas le jour suivant, tout cela parce qu'on m'aura tranché la gorge durant mon sommeil pour l'obtenir. Permettez-moi de préférer ma bonne vieille baguette d'Ebène." Une pause. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait me tuer pour cette raison même," fit-il doucement. "Il croyait que j'étais le maître de la Baguette de Sureau parce que j'avais..."

Harry perçut la gêne du Maître des Potions au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, l'année précédente. "Le Professeur Dumbledore était parvenu à vivre avec pendant de nombreuses années. Depuis le moment où il avait vaincu Gellert Grindelwald, dans les années 1940."

"Je constate que Poudlard est parvenu à vous enseigner quelques petites choses en Histoire de la Magie, Potter. J'aurais bien accordé des points à Gryffondor, si j'avais été encore professeur ici."

Potter perçut l'humour sous l'ironie. "Vous l'avez fait plus tôt, dans le hangar à bateaux, monsieur."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne la gardez pas vous-même ?" demanda Severus pour changer de conversation – et aussi avant qu'un très léger sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

"Cette baguette... n'a apporté que des ennuis à beaucoup de gens par le passé. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour remplir toute une vie. Non, merci. Je veux seulement avoir une vie normale maintenant."

Severus approuva de la tête. Le garçon serait-il devenu plus sage ? Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, lentement à cause de leurs blessures respectives, vers le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Professeur, que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire avec... Voldemort ?"

D'habitude, dire le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres à voix haute provoquait toujours chez Severus une démangeaison inconfortable au niveau de sa Marque des Ténèbres, ce qui lui faisait saisir son avant-bras pour l'apaiser. Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa. Le pouvoir de la Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son regard rencontra celui du garçon. "Ne le touchez pas. Laissez-le comme ça. Dites à tout le monde ici de venir voir son cadavre, pas de trop près, mais assez pour qu'on puisse bien voir qu'il est mort pour de bon cette fois."

"Pour éviter que certains affirment plus tard qu'ils l'ont ressuscité," dit Harry. Il se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de sa quatrième année... La mort de Cedric Diggory... La confrontation avec Voldemort... Non, il ne voulait plus de cela.

"Exactement. Si quelqu'un peut prendre des clichés de son cadavre à des fins de publication dans la presse, c'est encore mieux. Ensuite, brûlez-le. Le feu purifie tout. Je suis sûr que les Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick savent invoquer un Feudeymon."

"Le Feudeymon..." murmura Harry. Il revoyait le feu dans la Salle sur Demande et se souvenait des explications d'Hermione. "Crabbe, il l'a invoqué dans la Salle sur Demande. Malefoy peut vous le confirmer. Il a dû l'apprendre des Carrow."

"Vous voulez dire que... que l'un de mes anciens élèves a utilisé le Feu Maudit ?" Severus semblait incrédule. Malgré sa propre fascination pour la Magie Noire, il y avait des sujets qu'il n'aurait jamais enseigné à ses élèves. A n'importe quel élève d'ailleurs. Le Feudeymon en faisait partie. Il était horrifié même s'il ne le montra pas.

Harry fit oui de la tête. "Il a mis le feu à la Salle alors que nous étions à l'intérieur à la recherche du Diadème de Serdaigle, sur les indications de..." Il jeta un regard vers Amelia au loin. "... du fantôme de Rowena Serdaigle... enfin, de votre dame. Je l'avais trouvé, lorsque nous avons été cernés par Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle là-bas. Nous avons réussi à nous échapper avec Ron et Hermione, grâce à des balais que Ron avait trouvés dans la Salle. Mais Crabbe ne savait pas maîtriser le feu. Lui, Malefoy et Goyle furent bientôt piégés comme nous à l'intérieur de la Salle. Nous avons pu sauver notre peau, ainsi que celle de Malefoy et de Goyle, mais..."

"Et Crabbe ?" Severus connaissait la réponse.

"Il est mort dans l'incendie. Il n'a pas pu s'échapper à temps." Une pause. "Je suis désolé, Professeur. Je sais qu'il était l'un de vos élèves."

Severus fit oui de la tête. Une fois encore, il dut reconnaître que Harry était bien comme sa mère. Il avait de la compassion – même pour ses ennemis. Cette même compassion que celle qu'il avait exprimée envers lui plus tôt, dans le hangar à bateaux.

"Nous procéderons comme vous me l'avez indiqué, concernant son cadavre," fit Harry après de longues secondes de silence, en désignant de sa baguette le corps de Voldemort. "C'est vrai que je voulais m'assurer qu'il était bien mort, monsieur," acheva-t-il.

"Je ne pouvais pas vous en blâmer, Potter."

Severus leva la baguette de sa mère. "_Accio_ ma baguette !" jeta-t-il. Il ne voulait pas toucher directement le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se sentait dégoûté. Il était même troublé à l'idée que sa baguette avait passé du temps dans les vêtements de Voldemort.

Quelque chose bougea sous les robes sombres de Voldemort. Un petit bâton noir parvint à trouver son chemin vers l'extérieur et s'échappa des vêtements vers les deux sorciers. Severus l'attrapa dans sa paume ouverte, d'un geste aussi sûr que celui de Harry lorsque le jeune homme avait attrapé la Baguette de Sureau après avoir Désarmé Voldemort quelque temps auparavant.

Pour peut-être la toute première fois de sa vie, Harry put lire le soulagement absolu sur le visage du Maître des Potions. "Je crois que je vais faire la même chose," dit-il.

Severus l'observa. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Ma propre baguette a été endommagée au cours d'une attaque l'hiver dernier." Harry ouvrit le petit sac que Hagrid lui avait offert et en sortit les restes de sa baguette de Houx. Il posa par terre la baguette endommagée. "C'est le moment ou jamais de voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre." Il jeta _Reparo_ dessus, avec la Baguette de Sureau. Les morceaux de sa baguette de Houx – tant le bois que le cœur en plume de phénix – se soudèrent les uns aux autres dans un ensemble parfait. Il jeta quelques sorts inoffensifs alentour et la baguette marcha à nouveau parfaitement bien dans sa main, canalisant sa magie exactement de la manière qu'il le voulait, de la manière qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Il se sentait heureux et soulagé – c'était comme s'il avait de nouveau retrouvé une vieille amie.

Une fois qu'ils en eurent terminé avec leurs baguettes respectives, les deux sorciers abandonnèrent le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres là où il était, pour se tourner vers la Grande Salle.

"Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Professeur. Je... Je suis désolé," fit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient ensembles, profitant de ces instants de solitude.

"Désolé pour quoi, Potter ?"

"Pour tout ce que je vous ai dit avant. Que vous étiez..." Harry rougit de honte. "... un lâche. A présent, je vois que ce n'est pas vrai. Au contraire. Je vous en prie..." Il jeta un coup d'oeil alentour. C'était le moment ou jamais car ils étaient tous les deux seuls. "Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Professeur."

Les pas de Severus s'arrêtèrent, sous le coup de la surprise. Car c'en était bien une pour lui. Potter qui s'excusait – et à lui ? Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et ils reprirent leur marche. Il comprit que c'était là une offre de paix. Il se pourrait qu'ils ne deviennent jamais des amis, cependant il était temps à présent de faire la paix. Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier le regard de compassion dans les yeux de Harry, dans le hangar à bateaux. Oui, la nature profonde du garçon ressemblait bien plus à celle de sa mère, il ressemblait bien plus à Lily. Présenter des excuses était un geste que jamais James Potter n'aurait fait. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus dire que le garçon était en tous points identique à son père.

Mais Severus était-il prêt à accepter les excuses de Harry ? Le Maître des Potions n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler tout cela. Il ne dit rien. Ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Harry était bien conscient que le Maître des Potions était du genre à rester rancunier pendant très longtemps, donc la situation pourrait rester tendue entre eux. Mais aussi longtemps qu'ils pouvaient se respecter l'un l'autre et ne pas se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre, c'était le plus important pour Harry.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés de Neville et Amelia. La jeune sorcière quitta le bras de Neville et commença à se diriger vers Severus en boitant.

Sans un mot pour Harry, Severus commença à marcher plus rapidement aussi, pour venir à sa rencontre. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras et ne plus jamais être séparé d'elle. Plus jamais. Ils se rencontrèrent tous les deux sous le regard des deux garçons – amusé pour Harry, surpris pour Neville. Harry avait vu dans les souvenirs du Maître des Potions qu'il avait aimé sa mère, que cet amour non-réciproque avait nourri son esprit de sacrifice et sa détermination pour abattre Voldemort, du moment où la vie de Lily avait été en danger. Mais à présent, l'homme semblait avoir trouvé le bonheur avec une autre femme, une femme de chair et de sang, pas un souvenir.

Neville, qui boitait aussi, vint à la rencontre de Harry, en se servant de l'Epée de Gryffondor qu'Amelia lui avait rendue, comme d'une canne. "Hey, Harry !"

Les deux garçons se rencontrèrent et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec chaleur. "Nous avons réussi, Harry ! Nous avons gagné !"

"Merci de tout coeur, Neville, tu as été formidable, vraiment ! Tu as détruit le dernier Horcrux. Bravo, vraiment ! Bravo !"

Les paroles de louange de Harry renvoyèrent Neville à leurs séances d'entraînement dans la Salle sur Demande, quand ils étaient en cinquième année. C'étaient les mêmes paroles, le même ton, la même fierté, de la part d'une personne qu'il regardait alors avec admiration et qu'il considérait maintenant comme plus qu'un héros – comme son meilleur ami. "J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'avais dit un jour, en cinquième année. Que nous ferions en sorte que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Je crois qu'ils le sont maintenant," dit le jeune homme avec émotion dans la voix.

Harry songea à ses parents, qu'il avait vus plus tôt dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils s'étaient montrés fiers en effet. "Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils le sont," renchérit Harry tout en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Neville. Lointaine était l'époque où Neville pouvait à peine jeter un Sortilège de Désarmement... Il était devenu un sorcier déterminé et responsable. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Severus et d'Amelia, qui se tenaient l'un l'autre dans une étreinte serrée. "Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'était là un joli travail d'équipe, tu ne crois pas ?" S'il faisait allusion à l'Armée de Dumbledore ou bien au couple formé par la jeune sorcière Serdaigle et le Maître des Potions, c'était impossible à dire.

"Ouais. Au fait, parlant de travail d'équipe, où sont Ron et Hermione ?"

"Je sais qu'ils étaient en train d'essayer de tuer ce satané serpent. Maintenant que tout est terminé, je pense qu'ils doivent se cacher quelque part, pour s'embrasser."

"Ah, enfin," commenta Neville, commentaire qui tira un petit rire de Harry.

L'image d'un baiser ramena l'image de Ginny dans l'esprit de Harry. Maintenant, il mourrait d'envie de la revoir.

"Je vais voir Luna, Harry. Il serait temps aussi pour moi de lui dire que je suis fou d'elle !"

Harry fut surpris par la déclaration plutôt enthousiaste de son ami, mais il l'encouragea d'un sourire. "Oui, c'est ça, vas-y, Neville. Une fois encore... je suis très fier de toi, de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous ici. D'avoir tenu la position à Poudlard."

Neville sourit. "Un jour, je te raconterai comment Seamus et moi, nous avons fait pour faire sauter le pont, sur les ordres de McGonagall. Un sacré grand moment !"

Harry lui rendit son sourire, son visage reflétant la surprise et l'amusement à l'idée que l'austère professeur de Métamorphose leur ait demandé une chose pareille. "J'aimerais bien entendre ça, en effet."

Neville fit oui de la tête, donna en retour une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Harry et s'en fut en boitant, mais avec une nouvelle énergie dans son pas, l'Epée de Gryffondor toujours à la main, vers la Grande Salle, où très certainement Luna se trouvait. C'était là l'endroit où il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Il dirait aussi aux autres que Harry avait tué Voldemort.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au couple formé par le Maître des Potions et la jeune femme. Il sourit et détourna les yeux quand il les vit échanger un baiser passionné. Il était surpris et les observa pendant quelques longues secondes, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il se rappelait quand il avait embrassé Ginny au Terrier, ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque George les avait interrompus avec son salut du matin. Il ne risquerait certainement pas la colère du Professeur Rogue pour avoir interféré en un moment pareil. Il resta discret. Après tout, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la cour, sauf lui-même, mais il ne comptait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était sur le point de monter les marches menant à la Grande Salle, quand un groupe de gens, mené par Minerva McGonagall, sortit en même temps. Neville avait répandu la nouvelle que Harry s'en était sorti vivant et que Vous-Savez-Qui était mort, son cadavre abandonné dans la cour.

Mais à voir Severus embrasser sa jeune sorcière avec passion, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, tout le monde s'arrêta net. C'était à voir en effet, l'austère Professeur de Potions engagé dans une activité aussi intime avec une femme. Quelque chose dont jamais personne n'avait été témoin – ou ne penserait être témoin un jour.

Un silence mortel tomba sur la cour. Puis, tout à coup, quelqu'un applaudit. Luna Lovegood observait le couple, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, manifestement ravie de voir la joie, l'amour et le bonheur s'afficher ainsi.

Bientôt, une autre personne, puis une autre, puis encore une autre, applaudit, jusqu'à ce que presque tout le monde frappe dans ses mains. Comme si voir ce couple si inattendu était la preuve même que la vie avait vaincu la mort, que l'amour avait été plus puissant que le mal.

Le brouhaha était à présent assourdissant. Severus et Amelia réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ils regardèrent en direction de la Grande Salle, pour découvrir qu'une foule de gens s'était rassemblée à l'entrée, les observait et tapait dans leurs mains. Leurs visages rougirent un peu, reflétant leur gêne d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de s'embrasser.

"Il semblerait que nous venons d'attirer l'attention sur nous," commenta Severus.

"Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il secoua légèrement la tête. "Non. Non, pas vraiment." Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre.

Elle lui sourit. "Je t'aime, Severus."

Il l'observa avec une intense expression de douceur sur le visage. "Je t'aime aussi, Amelia."

La foule voyait bien qu'ils se parlaient. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont en train de se dire ?" demanda Ron à Harry.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard, plus que jamais abasourdies par la question idiote de Ron. Elles roulèrent les yeux en même temps, ce qui fit rire leurs petits amis respectifs.

"Je ne sais pas, Ron," répliqua Harry. "Mais pour sûr, ils ne sont pas en train de parler Potions ou Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

Severus et Amelia se tournèrent vers la foule. Le Maître des Potions se sentait définitivement gêné. Il avait montré à autrui quelque chose qu'il avait voulu garder pour lui seul. Son amour pour Amelia. Il pouvait aussi dire adieu à son expression effrayante – il avait montré qu'il était un être humain comme n'importe quel autre, avec ses défauts, sa fragilité, ses sentiments. Il avait passé tellement d'années à les cacher à tout le monde !

Amelia boitait. Severus ne pouvait la laisser continuer à marcher ainsi. Il la prit dans ses bras, telle une jeune mariée, pour la porter à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Malgré sa propre blessure, il se sentait suffisamment fort pour la porter vers le même banc où elle l'avait mené auparavant, afin que l'on puisse soigner sa cheville.

Severus, avec Amelia dans les bras, s'arrêta à environ deux mètres de Minerva McGonagall. La vieille sorcière le regardait toujours avec la même expression stricte et même en colère, sur son visage. Tout le monde devint silencieux. Est-ce qu'une autre guerre magique était sur le point d'éclater ?

"Minerva."

"Severus."

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes. Puis Minerva s'exprima haut et clair. "Severus Rogue, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore et autres crimes infâmes accomplis en votre qualité de Mangemort. Relâchez immédiatement cette jeune dame et suivez les Aurors pour votre prochaine incarcération à Azkaban."

Amelia sentit la panique lui monter au coeur. "Non..." murmura-t-elle. Elle ne laisserait personne lui enlever son homme. Elle n'avait pas permis que Queudver attaque celui-ci dans le hangar à bateaux, pour le voir ensuite se faire embarquer direction Azkaban et affronter les Détraqueurs. Severus la remit debout sur ses pieds. Tout le monde crut qu'il était sur le point de la pousser de côté pour entamer un duel avec le Professeur de Métamorphose.

A la place, il se contenta de tenir la jeune sorcière encore plus étroitement contre lui. "Accroche-toi à moi, Amelia. Nous allons nous offrir une petite balade, toi et moi," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Elle ne dit rien, sa seule réponse fut d'étreindre son dos encore plus fortement. Il tenait leurs deux baguettes dans sa main. Quelques personnes s'écartèrent. Il demeurait toujours un homme dangereux. "Vous semblez oublier, Minerva, que je ne souhaite pas suivre qui que ce soit ici et encore moins aller à Azkaban," déclara-t-il suffisamment fort pour que tous puissent entendre.

Il serra Amelia très fort et en une fraction de seconde, une colonne de fumée noire s'éleva dans le ciel, là où ils se tenaient tous les deux. Il s'était envolé dans le style Mangemort, si vite que personne n'avait pu réagir.

Horace se tenait aux côtés de la Professeur de Métamorphose : "Vous pouvez ne pas l'aimer beaucoup, Minerva, mais vous ne pouvez pas le nier : Severus a du style !" Elle le fusilla du regard mais demeura incapable de répondre.

Harry se rapprocha de McGonagall. "Professeur, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que vous regardiez." Devant son air perplexe, il poursuivit. "Dans la pensine, dans le bureau du Directeur. Ca explique beaucoup de choses sur le Professeur Rogue. S'il vous plaît, Professeur. Faites-moi confiance." Il ne voulait pas lui dire ce dont il s'agissait car il n'était pas certain qu'elle serait d'accord pour visionner les souvenirs de Severus dans la pensine. Elle s'en rendrait compte par elle-même. Il pouvait comprendre sa colère et sa douleur suite à la mort de Dumbledore. Mais cette fois, elle avait tort. Le Maître des Potions pouvait avoir commis de nombreux crimes mais il avait vécu une vie de servitude, soumis à deux maîtres très puissants. Par amour. En souvenir de sa mère.

Minerva consentit d'un signe de tête et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, bientôt suivis par tout le monde. Harry jeta un dernier regard à la cour, à l'endroit où se trouvaient Severus et Amelia quelques instants auparavant. La fumée noire avait disparu. Il sourit légèrement, en espérant que, où que ces deux-là se soient rendus, ils seraient heureux.

* * *

**Ah les excuses de Harry à Severus - j'avoue que là, je me suis fait plaisir !**

**J'ai repris des éléments et du livre, et du film. Mon imagination a fait le reste. Notamment l'allusion que Neville serait amoureux de Luna - ce que j'avais bien aimé aussi.**

**Là où je me suis fait plaisir, c'est en utilisant une remarque qui apparaît dans le livre et le film _L'Ordre du Phénix_, que cette fois j'ai mise dans la bouche de Horace Slughorn (car je trouvais que ça lui allait bien de la dire !) : _"Vous pouvez ne pas l'aimer beaucoup, Minerva, mais vous ne pouvez pas le nier : Severus a du style !"_ Cette remarque m'avait alors fait mourir de rire quand je l'avais lue et vue !  
**

**D'ailleurs, il y a quelques réminiscences de ce 5ème opus dans ce chapitre : quand Severus dit à Minerva qu'il n'ira pas à Azkaban, je me suis inspirée de Dumbledore qui en dit de même à Ombrage et Fudge avant de disparaître avec style.**

**Enfin, autre plaisir : la confrontation entre Severus et Minerva. Avec en toile de fond, un Harry à la fois bienveillant et amusé par la situation de son ancien professeur de Potions, que ce soit à propos de sa relation avec Amelia, qu'avec son interaction avec Minerva. En plus, je le voyais bien s'enfuir ainsi, style Mangemort, avec Amelia dans les bras ! Comment faire à la fois Mangemort et romantique ? Severus a la solution ! Et du style, il va sans dire.**

**Merci de me laisser des commentaires, pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ce chapitre, ce que vous avez aimé ou pas dans ce chapitre. D'après vous, où Severus va-t-il emmener Amelia ? Où vont-ils se cacher ?**


	49. Chapitre 48 En sûreté au Manoir des Prin

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 48 – En sûreté au Manoir des Prince**

Severus les fit atterrir tous les deux non loin de Poudlard en fait. Sur l'île même où Dumbledore avait été enterré. Il ne s'y était jamais rendu depuis la mort du vieux sorcier. Trop dangereux – mais qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort comme lui était supposé faire dans un endroit pareil, à pleurer l'ennemi de son maître ?

Il était conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux. Très certainement que Harry ou quelqu'un d'autre voudrait venir ici pour rendre hommage à l'ancien Directeur. Ils avaient atterri à quelques mètres de la stèle de marbre blanc.

"La tombe de Dumbledore," expliqua brièvement Severus à Amelia. Severus la laissa adossée à un arbre. "Reste ici, je dois vérifier quelque chose." Il se rapprocha. Elle n'était jamais venue non plus. Il constata que la dalle blanche recouvrant le tombeau, avait été brisée et la tombe ouverte. Il y avait des relents de Magie Noire alentour. Voldemort était venu par ici. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la tombe et y vit le corps de Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas été profané, à son grand soulagement. Seule une baguette manquait entre les vieilles mains. La Baguette de Sureau, pour laquelle Severus avait failli mourir plus tôt dans le hangar à bateaux. Selon la coutume, les sorciers et les sorcières étaient enterrés avec leurs baguettes. Il lui vint à l'esprit que Potter pourrait souhaiter remettre la Baguette de Sureau là où était sa véritable place. Mais il ne serait pas autrement surpris d'apprendre que la Baguette de Sureau connaisse un tout autre destin, à cause de sa dangerosité. La laisser dans une tombe sans surveillance qui pouvait être ouverte comme l'avait fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'était pas une bonne idée.

Severus se demanda un court instant ce qu'il aurait fait d'un objet magique aussi dangereux. Mais il se concentra rapidement sur la tâche suivante. Il leva sa baguette et d'un sortilège, il répara la dalle et la remit sur la tombe. "Tout est en bon ordre désormais, Albus," fit-il doucement. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent un peu. Il aurait quantité de choses à raconter au vieil homme, à son retour au manoir.

Severus revint vers la jeune sorcière. Toute la tension qu'il avait éprouvée dernièrement se dissipait peu à peu. Il était littéralement épuisé. La dernière magie qu'il avait déployée pour s'échapper de Poudlard, avait pris son compte sur lui. Même un simple sortilège tel que _Reparo, _qu'il venait d'utiliser, lui avait pris bien plus de son énergie qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord.

"Amelia... Nous avons besoin de retourner au manoir."

"Severus, est-ce que ça va ?" Son ton inquiet montrait qu'elle ne serait pas convaincue par une réponse positive. Il le savait et fit non de la tête.

"Amelia, il faut que tu nous fasses Transplaner vers le manoir. Je ne peux pas... le faire..." A présent, il était essoufflé, hors d'haleine, une main posée sur la poitrine.

"Severus !" Elle semblait véritablement anxieuse. Elle déboutonna sa redingote et glissa une main dessous. Elle y sentit de l'humidité et ressortit sa main. Elle était couverte de sang. "Oh, Severus... Tu aurait dû me dire pour ta blessure... Tu es toujours si courageux, si fort !"

Ses yeux sombres la regardèrent d'une expression comme s'il était sur le point de s'excuser. Il lui rendit sa baguette et remisa la sienne dans sa manche gauche. "Allons-y, Amelia... Mais fais-nous Transplaner dans au moins trois ou quatre endroits différents avant le manoir..."

"Pour jeter dans la confusion d'éventuels poursuivants, oui, bien sûr," dit-elle du ton le plus rassurant qu'elle pouvait. "Et une fois là-bas, je m'occuperai de toi." Elle posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Il lui sourit faiblement et approuva. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle saisit son corps. "Je suis prêt, Amelia." Elle lui sourit et en une seconde, ils avaient disparu.

* * *

Ils atterrirent dans une forêt. "Où sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Dans la Forêt de Dean, où nous avions rencontré Harry et son ami, pour l'Epée et les autres Horcruxes."

"Ah, oui." Severus se souvenait, bien évidemment. Pourtant, le seul souvenir qu'il lui venait à l'esprit à présent, c'était le baiser passionné qu'ils y avaient échangé, après avoir rempli avec succès leur mission.

Ils marchèrent un peu avant de Transplaner ailleurs. Cette fois, c'était dans un lieu désert non loin d'une petite ville qui ressemblait un peu à Spinner's End. "Ma ville natale, au Pays de Galles," lui expliqua-t-elle. Une fois de plus, ils marchèrent un peu pour s'éloigner de leur point de Transplanage.

"Un Transplanage supplémentaire vers un autre lieu avant le manoir," lui indiqua Severus. Il était content de voir qu'elle pouvait les faire Transplaner tous les deux, il se sentait bien trop faible pour le faire et il ne voulait pas risquer une désartibulation qui pourrait s'avérer grave, voire même fatale, dans son état actuel.

Elle fit oui de la tête et lui saisit le bras, les Transplanant après l'avoir embrassé sur la bouche. Ils atterrirent dans une allée sombre que Severus reconnut. Ils étaient déjà venus là – lorsqu'ils avaient fui le Ministère de la Magie, avant de Transplaner vers le manoir des Prince. Elle s'était souvenu de l'endroit. Sauf que cette fois, il faisait jour. Dans leur accoutrement de sorciers, quelque peu dépenaillé, il était certain qu'ils ne seraient pas longs avant d'attirer l'attention. Amelia le tira vers le fond de l'allée et elle les Transplana de là.

Pour la dernière fois, ils Transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans un pré situé non loin d'un bout de forêt que Severus reconnut. Ils marchèrent un peu mais Amelia voyait bien qu'il était épuisé. "Accroche-toi à moi, mon amour," dit-elle avant de les Transplaner directement devant le portail du manoir.

Severus était bien trop épuisé pour la gronder de son imprudence à avoir Transplané si près de sa propriété. Mais au point où il en était, il lui était reconnaissant pour son idée, car il était bien trop fatigué. Ils traversèrent le portail qui les laissa entrer après qu'elle eut levé les sortilèges de garde. Il soupira profondément, soulagé à l'idée que maintenant, ils étaient en sûreté.

Il pouvait se laisser aller maintenant. Sa mission était terminée. La guerre était finie. Il lâcha prise et s'évanouit.

Amelia cria son nom. Elle comprit qu'il venait de s'évanouir. Elle jeta sur lui un _Mobilicorpus_ et le mena à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la demeure ainsi, Amelia qui boitait toujours, Severus toujours inconscient. Malgré sa cheville tordue, elle était suffisamment déterminée pour continuer ainsi. Elle l'amena directement à l'étude, où elle l'allongea sur le matelas où elle dormait, devant la cheminée.

Amelia posa la baguette d'Ebène de Severus sur le canapé non loin. Avec un adroit _Disvesto_, elle le débarrassa de sa redingote, de son gilet et de sa chemise, tous trempés de sang. Elle s'occuperait de leur nettoyage plus tard.

Amelia vérifia la blessure. Elle devait être nettoyée en premier. Elle alla à la cuisine où elle savait que Severus avait rangé quelques potions dans un placard au cas où il reviendrait blessé d'une réunion de Mangemorts. Elle rapporta tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, y compris une bouteille de son lait maternel.

Elle enleva l'écharpe de Gryffondor qui pansait soigneusement sa poitrine. Elle sortit sa baguette et commença à jeter de nouveau le contre-maléfice. Elle prit une inspiration profonde. "_Vulnera Sanantur_... _Vulnera Sanantur_... _Vulnera Sanantur_... _Vulnera Sanantur_... _Vulnera Sanantur_..." répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois, totalement concentrée, jusqu'à ce que la blessure se referme. Elle se rappelait avoir lu quelque part que les blessures infligées par de la Magie Noire ne pouvaient jamais vraiment guérir. Elle espérait que Severus ne serait pas estropié ainsi pour le restant de ses jours. Il revint à lui à cet instant même.

"A présent, le dictame," fit doucement Amelia. Elle lui caressa la joue et le front avec délicatesse, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avec les enfants. Il n'était pas un enfant mais elle ressentit un fort instinct maternel lui monter dans la poitrine.

Amelia fit apparaître un tissu propre qu'elle répliqua pour différents usages. Elle versa de son lait maternel sur l'un d'eux pour nettoyer la blessure, car elle avait remarqué auparavant que le lait avait quelque effet positif. Puis sur un autre, elle appliqua du dictame. "Maintenant, tu vas boire de la potion pour régénérer ton sang, Severus. Je crois que tu en as besoin."

Il eut un faible sourire moqueur. "Certes..."

Elle pansa sa blessure, gardant le tissu imbibé de dictame sur la poitrine. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir pour boire la potion de régénération sanguine. Il semblait se sentir mieux après ces soins. Elle le tint tout contre elle pendant de longues secondes, le temps pour lui de se remettre tout à fait de son évanouissement. Elle était épuisée mais rassurée aussi.

"J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, Amelia," finit-il par dire.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit. "Moi aussi, Severus, j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, _toi_. Je suis une femme qui a bien de la chance."

Ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi en presque 24 heures. La nuit avait été longue pour eux deux. "Je veux que tu dormes, Severus." Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit de fortune sur lequel elle dormait.

"Non. Montre-moi ta cheville," dit-il tout en se redressant sur ses coudes. Il sentait que sa magie était maintenant plus puissante.

Amelia était bien trop fatiguée pour résister. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. "Donne-moi ta jambe." Elle obéit et posa sa cheville près des mains de l'homme. "Passe-moi ma baguette." Ce qu'elle fit. Il jeta un charme de guérison sur la cheville. "_Episkey_ !" Une douce chaleur envahit cette partie de son corps avant qu'une douleur vive ne suive.

"Aïe !" Elle sursauta presque sous la douleur. Pendant une seconde, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il lui avait tordu l'articulation dans le sens contraire. Mais à présent, la douleur avait disparu. Il lui tourna la cheville avec douceur. Elle ne ressentait plus d'inconfort. "Oh, merci, Severus... Je crois que je peux marcher maintenant."

"Oui, tu peux, mais toi aussi tu devrais aller dormir. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de dormir."

Elle se leva de sa place. "Pas avant que j'aie vérifié les sortilèges de garde sur la maison, Severus."

Il approuva d'un signe de tête. C'était elle qui était responsable, manifestement, ce qui n'en finit pas de l'amuser, même s'il ne le montra pas. Elle était une sorcière fiable et il appréciait ce trait de caractère.

Il songea au portrait de Dumbledore dans le salon. Il espéra qu'il soit vide, afin que rien ni personne ne retarde le retour de la jeune femme vers lui. Il ne voulait pas parler au vieux sorcier maintenant non plus. Il le ferait demain. Ou après-demain. Ou... probablement plus jamais.

Amelia revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle l'aida à enlever ses bottes et ses chaussettes. Elle alluma un feu doux dans l'âtre à côté d'eux et enleva ses propres chaussures, son châle et sa chemise. Elle remarqua qu'un peu de lait avait fui de ses seins, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était bien trop épuisée pour aller tirer son lait maintenant. Elle le ferait plus tard. A son réveil. Elle était étonnée d'en avoir encore, après toutes les émotions qu'elle avait eues au cours de ces dernières 24 heures.

Severus s'était déjà endormi. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, lui sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de recouvrir leurs corps de la couverture. Elle se blottit tout contre lui et s'endormit rapidement. Personne ne lui enlèverait son homme désormais. Elle y veillerait.

* * *

**Et voilà, rien que de très plausible. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous alliez croire ?! LOL Qu'un homme aussi blessé que lui, pouvait ensuite faire des galipettes avec sa chérie ? Je vous y reprends, petits coquins et surtout petites coquines ! LOL **

**Déjà, ils s'occupent l'un de l'autre, ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre. Ca c'est le ciment des couples qui durent, croyez-en mon expérience. En plus, très honnêtement, après pratiquement 24 heures de bataille sans dormir, je serais épuisée, tant à la place de l'un que de l'autre. **

**Un chapitre de transition car ce n'est pas fini, loin de là. Encore des choses qui doivent arriver, alors on reste sur cette chaîne !**

**Et on y laisse bien entendu des commentaires... ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire, vous le savez bien.**


	50. Chapitre 49 Reddition

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 49 – Reddition**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Manoir des Prince. Aucune nouvelle ne leur parvenait, ils étaient isolés du reste du monde, aussi bien magique que moldu. Mais pour sûr, Severus et Amelia aimaient cet isolement. Ils savaient qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps mais ils voulaient profiter de ces quelques jours où ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux.

Aucune nouvelle, sauf Dumbledore qui était revenu à son portrait au manoir pour avoir des nouvelles de Severus. Il avait questionné Harry à son propos. Le jeune sorcier lui avait raconté que le Maître des Potions avait été blessé mais qu'il avait réussi à quitter Poudlard avant qu'il ne puisse être fait prisonnier par une Minerva McGonagall fort en colère. En entendant cela, le vieux Directeur avait eu une conversation avec la présente Directrice, au cours de laquelle il lui raconta tout. Ses révélations, combinées aux souvenirs de Severus dans la pensine, lui avait fait changer d'avis sur le Mage noir devenu espion pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Dumbledore entra en contact avec Amelia le lendemain. La jeune sorcière se trouvait dans le salon quand elle entendit du bruit en provenance du portrait. Elle expliqua que Severus était hors de danger mais toujours faible. Il avait besoin de repos, ce qui rassura un peu Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait été bouleversé par l'épreuve que Severus avait subie. Il était conscient que le sorcier avait frôlé la mort. Il la remercia de tout son cœur d'avoir pris soin de Severus. Il souhaita un prompt rétablissement au jeune sorcier, et il promit de revenir plus tard pour lui parler directement. Amelia lui dit qu'elle transmettrait son message au Maître des Potions.

Leur première tâche avait été de traiter leurs blessures respectives. Celles d'Amelia furent rapidement soignées. La blessure que Severus avait reçue à la poitrine exigeait plus de temps pour guérir. Mais l'un dans l'autre, son état de santé s'améliorait plutôt rapidement, grâce au contre-maléfice appliqué de manière régulière, ainsi qu'aux soins tendres et à l'attention qu'Amelia prodiguait. Elle lui nettoyait sa blessure avec uniquement son propre lait maternel et il s'avéra que la substance faisait des merveilles. Elle lui préparait aussi des repas légers mais délicieux, elle lui ordonnait de se reposer, au point qu'elle rappelait à Severus une certaine Poppy Pomfrey. Avec cependant une touche plus aimante.

Deux jours plus tard, comme son état s'était amélioré, le Maître des Potions appela Dumbledore par son portrait. Le vieux sorcier pleura presque en voyant sain et sauf un homme qu'il considérait comme son fils. Ce déferlement émotionnel mit Severus mal à l'aise d'abord, mais en lui-même, il était content de savoir que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il comptait pour Dumbledore, que le vieil homme ne l'avait pas utilisé uniquement à ses propres fins, combien nobles puissent-elles être – comme débarrasser le monde de Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore quitta son portrait rassuré de savoir que Severus était entre de bonnes mains et qu'il partageait finalement un peu de bonheur avec Amelia.

* * *

Severus et Amelia passaient leurs journées et leurs soirées à lire ensemble ou à discuter sur divers sujets, de la magie à l'éducation, en passant par leurs vies respectives. Ils avaient atteint un certain niveau d'intimité – pas physiquement mais plus sur un plan psychologique, ce qui pour Severus était l'équivalent de se mettre à nu devant elle. Il lui faisait confiance, elle garderait bien ses secrets car elle aussi, lui avait confié beaucoup de choses. En un sens, Amelia avait accepté de se dénuder elle-même aussi, psychologiquement parlant. Pas une tâche facile pour l'un ni pour l'autre, car ils étaient tous les deux réservés. La vie n'avait pas toujours été tendre pour eux non plus, et quelque part, cela avait laissé des traces dans leur cadre de pensée mental.

Ils n'étaient pas encore intimes physiquement. Amelia était toujours très pudique et Severus le respectait. Elle tirait son lait dans la cuisine et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être là à de tels moments. Elle appréciait son respect. Il préférait ne pas être présent car la vue pouvait s'avérer ingérable pour lui. Depuis qu'il avait connu le plaisir sexuel – avec elle – il savait que la simple vue de la jeune femme dénudée pouvait le faire basculer à nouveau.

Pourtant, ils pouvaient passer de longues minutes à s'embrasser l'un l'autre, devant la cheminée dans la bibliothèque, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à se tenir la main, à apprécier ensembles ce moment. La nuit, ils partageaient le même matelas dans l'étude, ils s'embrassaient tendrement avant de s'endormir en se tenant la main, mais c'était là tout. D'une certaine manière, ils ne semblaient pas pressés d'aller plus loin.

Severus ne pouvait nier cependant qu'il la désirait. Il bandait tous les matins mais il accueillait cette situation comme un signe que son état de santé allait en s'améliorant, après la vilaine blessure qu'il avait reçue. Mais en aucune manière il ne lui mettrait la pression. Il ne voulait pas renouveler ce qu'il appelait en lui-même le « désastre de Spinner's End ». Il voulait la laisser venir à lui – quel que soit le temps que cela pouvait prendre.

Amelia ne vit pas d'inconvénient cependant, lorsqu'un soir, il laissa sa main s'égarer sur son corsage, à lui prendre les seins. Mais c'était humide à cet endroit et ils s'arrêtèrent car elle devait tirer son lait. Elle était bien consciente de son désir pour elle. Elle éprouvait du désir aussi pour lui. Elle savait qu'il viendrait le moment où ils feraient de nouveau l'amour ensembles. Ou du moins tenter de le refaire. Elle se sentait à la fois excitée et terrifiée, en même temps, par cette perspective.

* * *

Au bout de quelques jours, Severus s'était pleinement remis – ou il sentait que c'était le cas. Il pouvait respirer normalement. Il pensait à ses projets pour le manoir, qu'il devrait le rendre sûr après la guerre. Désormais, il avait du temps pour ce faire. Maintenant, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Un matin, il fit part à Amelia de ses projets. Elle exprima quelque inquiétude concernant sa santé et si la magie nécessaire pour mettre en œuvre ces projets ne l'épuiserait pas. Mais il trancha la question une bonne fois pour toute en lui suggérant qu'elle vienne le faire avec elle. Il briserait les maléfices et elle viendrait après lui pour rendre l'étage supérieur habitable. Elle accepta – elle garderait un œil sur lui au cas où quelque chose irait de travers. Elle pourrait même apprendre quelque chose rien qu'en le regardant faire après tout – elle était toujours une Serdaigle.

Severus commença à travailler sur l'escalier puis le corridor. A sa grande surprise, les maléfices étaient moins puissants et moins nombreux que ceux du rez-de-chaussée. Ce qui était logique en un sens, car les éventuels voleurs étaient supposés entrer dans une maison par la porte principale ou les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Des sortilèges anti-Transplanage étaient placés sur les fenêtre de l'étage supérieur mais Severus ne les supprima pas. Il se contenta de vérifier qu'ils étaient suffisamment puissants.

Il était entré dans la première pièce située à gauche. Une chambre à coucher. Très probablement une chambre d'ami car elle n'était pas très grande, malgré ses proportions plus que raisonnables selon des normes moldues. Un double lit à baldaquin, une armoire, des rideaux de couleur bleu foncé. Toute la chambre était dans les tons de bleu. Pas de portraits magiques. Une vue donnant sur la cour principale. Il songea tout de suite qu'Amelia adorerait cette chambre. Il commença par enlever les maléfices qui y étaient installés. Ce qui fut vite fait car il n'y avait que trois maléfices qu'il connaissait pour les avoir déjà rencontrés. Il les enleva rapidement avant d'appeler Amelia.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?"

La jeune sorcière regarda la chambre. Puis elle se tourna vers Severus qui lut dans ses yeux qu'elle l'aimait déjà. "Elle est en bleu..."

"Oui, en bleu. Une Serdaigle telle que toi devrait l'aimer. Désormais, c'est _ta_ chambre."

Elle l'observa. "_Ma_ chambre ? Et toi, tu dormirais où ?"

"Moi ?" demanda-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas compris le sens caché derrière sa question.

"Je ne veux pas..." Elle baissa les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Je ne veux pas dormir loin de toi, Severus," murmura-t-elle tout en rougissant.

Il la prit dans ses bras. "Je ne le souhaite pas non plus. Mais je veux encore moins te mettre la pression, Amelia."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Severus. Nous avons partagé le même lit à Spinner's End pendant des mois. Tu dors sur le même matelas que moi à présent. Tu n'as jamais..." Elle prit une inspiration. "Tu ne m'as jamais obligée à faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne crois pas que tu vas commencer à le faire maintenant. J'ai confiance en toi."

"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

"Tu ne me feras pas de mal en dormant dans le même lit que moi. De plus, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que tu le crois. Je te l'ai déjà dit." Une pause. "Nous savons tous les deux qui m'a vraiment fait du mal, nous savons aussi qu'il est parti, définitivement." Elle lui sourit. "J'ai confiance en toi et je t'aime, Severus."

C'était là tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il la serra encore plus fort tout contre lui. Ils conclurent leur étreinte par un long et tendre baiser. "Amelia..." Son ton rauque en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Elle rayonna. "Alors c'est réglé. Je vais rendre cette chambre vivable pour nous deux et ce soir, au moins, nous pourrons dormir dans un vrai lit."

Son enthousiasme était communicatif, il se sentait mieux. "Et si nous prenions un vrai bain aussi ? Il y a une salle de bains attenante à la chambre."

Tout le visage de la jeune sorcière s'illumina. "Oh, ça serait merveilleux, Severus !"

Il la mena à la salle de bains et ouvrit la porte. Toute la pièce était carrelée, du sol au plafond, avec des carreaux blancs décorés de dessins géométriques d'un bleu profond, ce qui conférait à la salle d'eau une atmosphère très lumineuse. Une grande baignoire trônait au beau milieu. Une douche assez spacieuse pour accueillir deux personnes occupait tout un côté de la pièce.

Amelia aima tout de suite cet endroit. "Je suis sûre que je vais bien profiter de cette salle de bains."

Elle sortit sa baguette et commença à murmurer des incantations que Severus ignorait. Des sortilèges à usage domestique. Il continua à l'observer en train de transformer un endroit plus ou moins décati, en une salle de bains et une chambre plus que décentes. Il y avait aussi plus de lumière car la poussière stagnant sur les meubles, les miroirs et les vitraux, disparaissait.

Elle le surprit en train de l'observer. Il semblait positivement impressionné. "C'est comme ça que tu a procédé, pour le reste de la maison ?" demanda-t-il, quelque peu amusé.

Elle lui décocha un sourire. "Oui. Bien que ce ne soit qu'un début. Laisse-moi seule ici et ce soir, tu ne reconnaîtras pas cet endroit."

"Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus."

Severus sortit et commença à enlever les maléfices placés sur les autres pièces. A la fin de la journée, tout l'étage supérieur avait été débarrassé de tous les maléfices qui y avaient été installés très probablement par le grand-père maternel de Severus. De son côté, Amelia n'avait pas perdu de temps non plus. Elle avait nettoyé l'escalier, le corridor, la chambre et la salle de bains, lesquels avaient à présent retrouvé leur gloire passée. Elle avait trouvé du linge de maison dans une armoire. Après toute une série de puissants sortilèges _Récurvite_ et _Tergeo_, des serviettes de bain propres avaient été envoyées à la salle d'eau, et des draps frais dans le lit. Les rideaux bleu foncé avaient été nettoyés de leurs nuisibles, ainsi que les chaises, les coussins, les oreillers, et l'épaisse couverture bleue qui ornait le lit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer combien il était étrange de trouver les couleurs de Serdaigle dans une demeure Serpentard. Parce que la famille Prince avait été une famille de Serpentards. La tête de lit et les poteaux du baldaquin étaient décorés de motifs complexes en forme de serpents...

Mais Severus était si intelligent, il savait tellement de choses, il était si adroit, il possédait aussi nombre de caractéristiques typiques de Serdaigle. Peut-être que c'était dans le sang de sa famille magique après tout. Son grand-père maternel, qui avait mis en place les maléfices et les sortilèges de garde sur toute la maison, avait dû être aussi une personne extrêmement intelligente et très versée dans l'art de la magie.

_Quel beau mélange..._ ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer. La chambre était un mélange des deux Maisons, un résumé élégant de leur propre relation. Comme si cette pièce avait été conçue pour eux et eux seulement, patientant pour qu'eux deux et leur amour s'épanouissent entre ses murs.

La salle de bains portait aussi la marque de la Maison de Serpentard. Les robinets étaient en forme de serpent. Elle se demanda si les autres pièces comportaient de semblables motifs. Elle n'en serait pas surprise outre mesure. _Mais les couleurs ici sont le blanc et le bleu. Bleu, comme ma Maison, _songea-t-elle encore.

Les serpents ne dérangeaient pas Amelia. Elle se sentait bien dans cette chambre. Elle aimait cet endroit et le lit était confortable. Bien plus que le matelas dans l'étude. De joie, elle invoqua son Patronus et un serpent apparut, qui ondula au-dessus du lit pendant un moment avant de s'enrouler dessus, tel un chat endormi. Amelia lui sourit. Oui, elle se sentait très heureuse à cet instant. Elle espérait que ce moment dure pour toujours – même si dans son for intérieur, elle savait bien que non.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Severus et Amelia allèrent se coucher plus tôt. Ils ne l'auraient pas exprimé à voix haute mais ils avaient hâte de partager à nouveau le même lit. Au bout d'une heure passée à lire ensemble dans la bibliothèque, ils décidèrent qu'il était à présent temps d'aller au lit pour se coucher de bonne heure.

Severus prit la main d'Amelia dans la sienne. Il la mena à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui était désormais leur chambre à coucher. Ils se sentaient tout à coup timides, à se retrouver ainsi seuls tous les deux dans un lieu aussi intime, un lieu qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, comme s'il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Lui aussi avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Au bout de longues minutes, il lui caressa les cheveux et le visage. Sans un mot, il lui enleva son châle des épaules. Elle le laissa faire. Puis il lui prit les mains dans les siennes pour les poser sur les boutons de sa redingote. "Tu sais comment faire," murmura-t-il.

Elle fit oui de la tête. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle l'avait fait auparavant – lui enlever ses vêtements pour prendre soin de ses blessures. Elle commença à le déboutonner. Elle prit son temps. Il se montra patient. Quand elle eut fini, elle l'aida à se défaire du sombre vêtement. Elle réitéra l'opération avec son gilet. Avant qu'elle puisse s'en prendre à sa chemise, Severus s'occupa de son corsage. Il remarqua les petites taches de lait qui s'était écoulé des seins de sa compagne.

"Tu veux que je t'aide avec ça ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle consentit d'un geste de la tête, tout en rougissant. Bientôt, son corsage tomba à terre. Elle lui tourna le dos et dégagea ses cheveux pour lui montrer son soutien-gorge, afin qu'il puisse le dégrafer. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle sentit sa langue sur les cicatrices qu'il y avait faites. Elle ferma les yeux, il pouvait se montrer tendre quand il le voulait.

"Tu aimes ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante, sa bouche presque sur le collier qu'elle portait toujours, son souffle chaud sur sa peau déjà frissonnante.

"Oui..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendue s'il ne s'était pas trouvé si près d'elle.

Severus lui entoura les seins de ses deux mains. "J'arrêterai à la seconde même où tu me demanderas de le faire, Amelia."

Elle se tourna entre ses bras. "Non ! Je t'en prie... continue..." Elle n'avait pas réalisé que désormais, elle était à moitié nue dans ses bras, ses seins tout contre sa chemise. Ce contact était si sensuel. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle noua ses mains autour du cou de son compagnon.

Au bout de longues seconds passées ainsi, Severus la fit pivoter dans ses bras, pour que son dos se retrouve tout contre son corps. Il reprit sa caresse des seins de la jeune femme, les massant tendrement, appréciant sa peau si douce, si satinée. Un peu de lait s'écoula sur ses doigts. Qu'il mit dans la bouche pour les lécher.

"J'aime le goût que tu as, Amelia."

Il la libéra et s'assit sur le lit. De là, il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à se rapprocher de lui. Il se rappela la vue de ses seins, dans le hangar à bateaux... Comme il avait voulu les embrasser là, même s'il en avait été incapable, blessé comme il l'était alors.

Il revit en un éclair toutes les fois où il avait vu ses seins avant. Lorsqu'il l'avait reçue en cadeau, lorsqu'elle était venue à lui la toute première fois pour lui donner son lait. Une ruée intense du désir lui parcourut le corps. Ses seins étaient la partie du corps de la jeune femme qu'il préférait, c'était certain. Avec les cicatrices qu'il lui avait faites sur le cou, la nuit même où elle lui avait été accordée en récompense.

Amelia s'approcha de lui. Quand elle fut assez proche de lui, il commença à lui lécher le lait qui s'était écoulé de ses tétons, suivant ainsi la trace laissée par la substance. Sa langue était chaude sur sa peau. Elle soupira profondément lorsque la bouche de son amant atteignit son sein, lorsque sa langue joua avec le téton dans une caresse aguichante. Combien de fois il avait voulu faire cela ! Comme elle trouvait agréable cette caresse audacieuse !

Amelia gémit d'appréciation. C'était si bon... L'une des mains de l'homme caressait son autre sein tandis que son autre main lui saisissait la taille. Puis Severus décida que l'autre téton méritait tout autant ses attentions. Il commença à le lécher avec délicatesse, à même le sucer, absorbant le lait au passage. C'était délicieux.

_Mais où a-t-il appris à faire ça ?_ Amelia ne put s'empêcher de songer avant de réaliser qu'il agissait d'instinct – et qu'il était mu par un souhait ardent de lui faire plaisir. Elle ressentit de la reconnaissance pour lui, qu'il se sente suffisamment en confiance pour mettre de côté sa propre maladresse pour se concentrer sur son plaisir de femme.

Le fait était que Severus Rogue avait toujours été un homme très doué question concentration.

Quand il en eut fini avec ses seins, Amelia s'assit sur ses genoux et commença à l'embrasser avec douceur. Le savoir-faire de son amant en matière de baisers s'était considérablement amélioré, grâce à la tendre direction que lui donnait la jeune femme. Il aimait l'embrasser et elle ne faisait rien pour cacher qu'elle aimait aussi recevoir ses baisers.

Elle rompit le baiser et lui caressa ses cheveux noirs, ses joues pâles, d'un geste affectueux. Il avait faim de son tendre toucher sur lui, et elle pouvait le lui donner. Il n'était pas un homme gentil, mais il pouvait se montrer bon envers elle. Il le serait. Il ferait de son mieux. D'un autre côté, elle aimait comment il lui tenait le corps de manière ferme et possessive. Comme s'il ne la lâcherait pas. Ce qui donnait à Amelia un sentiment de sécurité, ce dont elle avait énormément besoin. Seul lui pouvait le lui donner. Elle savourait totalement sa possessivité.

L'instant d'après, ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, elle sur lui. Severus lui caressait les épaules, les joues, les cheveux. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son cou – comme il adorait ces cicatrices ! Elle lui appartenait. Il voulait la faire sienne, et pourtant, il se sentait terriblement malhabile. Embrasser était une chose. Faire l'amour en était une toute autre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assurer – ou plutôt il était certain d'assurer de la même manière désastreuse qu'il l'avait fait la toute première fois avec elle à Spinner's End.

Quelque part, Amelia perçut tout cela. Elle leva la tête pour l'observer. Elle lui caressa le visage et lui sourit pour le rassurer qu'elle voulait bien aller jusqu'au bout, avec lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant, car elle lisait toujours cette question dans ses yeux sombres. Elle décida de prendre une autre initiative et d'agir différemment.

"Severus, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?"

Il parut surpris pendant quelques secondes. "Oui, bien sûr que oui, Amelia. Pourquoi ?"

Elle sourit de manière espiègle. "Est-ce que tu consentirais à..." Elle sentit tout à coup les mots lui échapper. "Je veux dire..."

"Si je consens à faire l'amour avec toi ? Tu ne crois pas que ce serait à moi de te demander ça ?"

"Eh bien, oui... non... je veux dire... enfin..." Un soupir. "Désolée, Severus, je sais que tu veux que je ne tourne pas autour du pot."

"En effet. Ca peut aider. Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux que je... que je te guide ?"

Le sens aurait été perdu pour quiconque d'autre. Mais pas pour Severus. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. D'une certaine manière, remettre le contrôle de la situation entre les mains de sa compagne – cette reddition – serait confortable. S'il la laissait faire, s'il la laissait le guider, il était presque certain que cette fois-ci, il n'échouerait pas. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, en termes de sécurité intérieure.

"Et toi, tu le veux bien ? Avec moi ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, Severus. Je le veux. Plus que jamais."

Il lui caressa la joue. La détermination de la jeune femme était agréable à entendre. "Alors, je te laisse me guider." Sa main sur sa joue devint plus brûlante au contact de sa peau. "Montre-moi, Amelia..." Sa voix était devenue plus rauque avec le désir brut. "Prends-moi, Amelia..."

Severus rapprocha sa tête de celle de la jeune sorcière, ses lèvres rencontrant les siennes dans un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de timide. Sa bouche dévorait la sienne dans une faim féroce, comme si un barrage avait cédé en lui, donnant ainsi libre cours à sa sensualité trop longtemps contenue. Amelia lui répondait magnifiquement, sa langue rencontrant celle de son amant dans un duo amoureux.

Il saisit sa baguette. Amelia devina ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle l'arrêta d'une main ferme sur le poignet. "Non," fit-elle dans un souffle. "Pas de magie. Enlevons nos vêtements... sans la magie."

Severus la fixa du regard. Il n'eut pas besoin de recourir à la Légilimencie cependant. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Amelia, lorsqu'il lui avait appris l'Occlumencie. Queudver lui avait enlevé ses vêtements en utilisant la magie, ce jour fatal où il l'avait violée. Il consentit d'un signe de tête et laissa même échapper un sourire. "Sans problème, Amelia. Tu décides. Je suis à toi... _Maîtresse_."

Elle éclata de rire à son humour. Elle l'avait appelé « Maître » tant de fois, qu'elle trouva drôle de l'entendre inverser les rôles à son tour. Puis, avec une expression sérieuse dans les yeux : "Laisse-moi faire, tu ne le regretteras pas." Elle le chevaucha et lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements, avant de faire de même avec les siens, tout en lui caressant le corps avec délicatesse, en faisant attention aux cicatrices qu'il avait récoltées récemment. Elle l'embrassa aussi. Severus la laissa certes faire. C'était vraiment très agréable. Il rêvait de son toucher sur son propre corps. Elle revint à sa position initiale, le chevauchant. Il pouvait sentir son corps chaud sur le sien.

"Je t'aime, Severus, et je te désire. Maintenant !"

Il ne dit rien mais posa ses mains sur la taille de sa compagne. Elles étaient brûlantes. "Continue à me caresser le dos," lui ordonna-t-elle doucement. A un moment, elle s'empala sur son membre rigide. Il soupira à la sensation de sa cavité chaude et humide qui lui entourait le sexe. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle l'avait pris en entier. Elle lui embrassa les lèvres, insérant sa langue dans sa bouche, aussi sûrement qu'il avait son sexe profondément fourré en elle. Il gémit dans le baiser.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Génial..." murmura-t-il.

"Bien. Alors continuons."

Il gémit encore plus lorsqu'il la sentit se mouvoir autour de lui. Elle le faisait à son propre rythme, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Ses seins rebondissaient devant le visage de l'homme. Toujours sous l'impulsion de l'instinct, il prit l'un des tétons dans sa bouche. Amelia gémit, d'un gémissement qui montait des profondeurs de sa gorge.

"Oh, Severus... c'est si délicieux !"

Ainsi encouragé, il continua avec l'autre téton. La caresse envoya son amante par dessus bord et elle exprima bruyamment son orgasme dans un long grognement qui venait du plus profond d'elle-même. Il suivit rapidement, le plaisir de la jeune femme déclenchant le sien. Il grogna dans le baiser qu'elle lui donnait, tout en l'écrasant tout contre lui.

Apaisés, ils lâchèrent prise pendant de longues minutes, dans un silence absolu, à l'exception du battement désordonné de leurs coeurs. Ils s'assoupirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans ce ravissement secret que seuls les âmes aimantes peuvent connaître.

Une heure plus tard, ils revinrent à la réalité. Amelia se leva du corps de Severus et elle fit venir à elle la première baguette à sa portée, dans une magie directe. La baguette d'Ebène atterrit dans sa main. Severus fut surpris mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne lui ferait pas de mal – il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal cette fois, bien au contraire, il lui avait tout donné de ce qu'il avait, même si selon lui, ce n'était pas encore assez.

Elle lut la question dans ses yeux expressifs. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. Pas de folle baguette magique mais seulement quelques précautions. Je ne veux pas tomber enceinte maintenant." Il comprit et se détendit sous elle. Elle se retira de lui et murmura l'incantation contraceptive. Elle la lui montra pour qu'il la connaisse aussi, dans l'éventualité où elle oublierait ultérieurement. Car elle voulait refaire l'amour avec lui. Cela aussi, elle devait l'expliquer, car il était toujours si peu sûr de lui, si anxieux, si vulnérable, dans son approche des choses intimes.

Ce qu'ils firent, quelques heures plus tard, au cours de la nuit. Ils firent l'amour encore, très doucement, très tendrement. Severus découvrit qu'il pouvait se montrer gentil et tendre – ce qui était entièrement nouveau pour lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait être attentionné. Il avait agi ainsi pendant tant d'années, pour Lily. Il l'avait fait pour Amelia tous ces mois passés. Mais être doux et affectueux, voilà qui était différent. Et il aimait cela.

Cette fois, Severus jeta lui-même le charme contraceptif. Pourtant, il lui vint à l'esprit que s'il pouvait se montrer attentionné envers la femme qu'il aimait, il pouvait le faire aussi envers la famille qu'il pourrait fonder avec elle. Il comprenait ses raisons de ne pas souhaiter avoir un autre enfant si peu de temps après son premier bébé. Elle avait sûrement besoin de temps à cet égard, à côté de toute considération relevant de la santé. Néanmoins, c'était là une idée qui méritait qu'on y réfléchisse d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

**Et voilà, le lemon que vous attendiez tous ! LOL Un peu de tendresse aussi dans ce monde de brutes - même un monde post-Voldemort.**

**La reddition est bien celle de Severus à Amelia, tel un guerrier vaincu. Il faut dire que c'est elle qui a la main cette fois - dans tous les sens du terme. En plus, un Severus affectueux, ça change un peu. Pas un dieu du sexe mais un homme tendre, ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Je pense même qu'il a en lui une capacité non seulement à aimer mais à être câlin. Je dirais qu'il est en progrès à cet égard. Et vous ?**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre. Si ce chapitre ne suscite pas au moins une huitaine de commentaires, alors rien ne le fera ! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, eh ?**


	51. Chapitre 50 Une étrange idée

**Le Pacte de Sang – Chapitre 50 – Une étrange idée**

Severus et Amelia se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, à lire en silence, quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd contre l'une des porte-fenêtres. Ils se regardèrent, surpris dans le moment de tranquillité qu'ils étaient en train de partager. La jeune sorcière était sur le point de se lever du canapé, lorsque Severus l'attrapa par le bras.

"Non. Tu restes ici," fit-il doucement, tout en sortant sa baguette de sa manche. Toujours aussi protecteur.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et trouva un tout petit hibou à moitié étourdi par sa brutale rencontre avec le vitrage. Severus soupira, prit l'oiseau dans sa main. Il remarqua que l'animal n'avait pas lâché prise d'un morceau de papier. Il vérifia le document avec sa baguette et le jugeant sûr, il emporta et l'oiseau, et le message à l'intérieur.

Cette fois, Amelia vint à lui. "De quoi s'agit-il, Severus ?"

"Une lettre." Il fronça les sourcils. "Apparemment, quelqu'un a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de contacter l'un de nous deux," répondit-il tout en tendant le document. "Peut-être tes parents ?"

"Ils n'ont pas de hibou," répliqua Amelia, tout en songeant qu'elle avait négligé de leur donner des nouvelles. Mais avec la guerre qui faisait alors rage, sa réclusion au Manoir des Prince, il aurait été difficile de faire autrement. Un hibou envoyé à des moldus pouvait même signer leur arrêt de mort – elle avait entendu parler de familles moldues de sorciers et de sorcières, qui avaient été assassinées par des Mangemorts, en représailles ou par pure cruauté.

A présent, ils voudraient sûrement avoir des nouvelles d'elle. La dernière missive qu'elle leur avait envoyée, avait été pour les informer qu'elle partait pour un long voyage à l'étranger avec les Coeurdaigle – ce qui était un pur mensonge – il y avait plusieurs semaines déjà, en fait depuis Noël dernier. Ils étaient maintenant très certainement impatients de recevoir davantage de nouvelles d'elle. Peut-être même qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elle prit le message entre ses doigts et le tourna pour lire le nom écrit sur l'enveloppe. Désormais, il était temps de les recontacter et elle pouvait le faire de manière sûre.

"Severus, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour toi."

Cette fois, le Maître des Potions fut étonné. Il prit le document et le lut. « Prof. Severus Rogue », voilà ce qui était effectivement écrit sur l'enveloppe. Il fronça les sourcils de nouveau. Mais qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Qui savait où il se trouvait, même s'il était conscient que les hiboux et autres chouettes pouvaient retrouver n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière, pour pouvoir leur remettre n'importe courrier destiné à leur intention.

Amelia lut tout cela sur son visage, dans ses yeux sombres. "Je crois que le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est encore de l'ouvrir," suggéra-t-elle d'un ton encourageant.

Elle avait raison. Severus ouvrit l'enveloppe. Une lettre s'y trouvait dedans, en effet, une lettre soigneusement pliée. Il commença à lire.

_Cher Professeur Rogue,_

_Je suis conscient que vous ne souhaitez sûrement pas être contacté, où que vous soyez. Cependant, j'aurais besoin de vous revoir. J'irai droit au but concernant l'objet de ma rencontre avec vous. Vous connaissiez assez bien ma mère. D'après les souvenirs que vous m'avez confiés, je crois même que vous êtes la personne qui l'a connue le plus longtemps, et même le mieux, mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, y compris mon père. J'aimerais vous revoir car j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle. Vous êtes la dernière personne en vie à l'avoir si bien connue et à en avoir été si proche. Tous les autres qui l'ont bien connue aussi, sont morts. Je vous en prie, malgré ce qui a pu arriver dans le passé entre nous, veuillez, Professeur, accepter ma proposition de vous rencontrer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi – ce que je peux comprendre – s'il vous plaît, faites-le pour elle. Pour ma mère._

_Je voudrais aussi vous exprimer toute ma gratitude pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour nous tous, par le passé._

_Sincèrement vôtre_

_Harry Potter_

_PS : J'ignore si vous avez un hibou à disposition. N'hésitez pas à utiliser celui qui vous a apporté ce message pour me renvoyer votre réponse, laquelle, je l'espère, sera positive._

Severus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le culot du gamin ! Il soupira d'exaspération, un air sombre sur le visage. Amelia avait appris à reconnaître ces signes avant-coureurs de la colère et de la frustration. "Mauvaises nouvelles ?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il lui tendit la lettre. "Lis et tu comprendras." Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la bibliothèque, manifestement énervé. Amelia connaissait bien cet accès d'humeur et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la porte qu'il avait fermée en claquant – signe certain de la colère qui bouillonnait en lui – elle s'assit pour lire la lettre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passé autrefois, pour que le seul nom de « Harry Potter » puisse déclencher de telles réactions de la part du Maître des Potions.

La question lui avait brûlé la langue plus d'une fois, car elle était certaine qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle suspectait être en relation avec Lily, l'ancien amour de Severus, qui n'avait pas retourné ses sentiments. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu se dérouler toutes ces années auparavant, mais cela lui ferait du bien, à lui, de tout sortir, une bonne fois pour toutes. Lily avait épousé un autre homme, un homme que Severus avait décrit comme son plus grand rival durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Un homme nommé Potter, qui lui avait ravi Lily.

Cette fois, elle irait au fond de cette histoire. Elle ferait jaillir la vérité. Elle n'avait plus peur du Maître des Potions. Elle aurait une petite conversation avec lui. C'était là un risque qu'elle était prête à prendre, si cela pouvait redonner au sorcier un peu de sérénité intérieure.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Severus ne s'était pas calmé. Il était toujours furieux – le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était là un euphémisme. A présent, il se trouvait dans le salon, debout devant le portrait de Dumbledore. Il se retint de lancer un maléfice au tableau actuellement vide. Il avait encore besoin du vieux sorcier, pour le moment. Après, il pourrait se débarrasser de cette croûte une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Dumbledore !" appela-t-il d'un ton dur, tout en tapotant le cadre du portrait avec sa baguette.

Le vieil homme apparut dans son cadre. "Oh, Severus ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !" Il ne s'était pas montré au manoir depuis plusieurs jours – en fait, la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec Severus, avait été pour prendre de ses nouvelles après la bataille à Poudlard. Ce qui n'avait pas contrarié Severus, qui appréciait sa solitude avec Amelia. Il aimait ce changement, pouvoir être oublié de son autre maître, à présent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu définitivement.

Mais à cet instant, il avait besoin de parler avec le vieux Directeur. "C'est _vous_ qui avez donné cette étrange idée à Potter ?" demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

L'air perplexe s'affichant sur le visage de Dumbledore informa Severus que le vieil homme n'avait pas saisi le sens de sa question. Peut-être qu'il avait tort à propos du vieux sorcier. "Mon garçon... de quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Je parle de _ça_ !" Le jeune sorcier exhiba la lettre qu'il avait reçue de Harry. "Potter m'a écrit car il veut me rencontrer pour parler de Lily ! Etes-vous derrière _ça_ ?"

Dumbledore soupira. "Oh." Il goba un bonbon au citron.

"N'essayez pas d'éluder ma question !"

"Mais non, Severus. Honnêtement, j'étais au courant de ce message, pour vous dire la vérité. Mais non, je ne suis pas derrière tout cela. C'est Harry qui en a eu l'idée tout seul. Il est venu me voir il y a deux jours pour avoir mon avis sur ce projet. Je lui ai dit qu'il se pouvait que vous ne preniez pas bien la chose, mais que le seul moyen de le savoir, c'était encore de vous envoyer cette lettre. Je puis vous jurer que je n'y suis pour rien là-dedans. Je ne connais même pas le contenu exact de cette lettre. Je sais seulement que c'était en rapport avec sa mère. Pour être sincère, j'ai même pensé que Harry avait abandonné cette idée après que je lui ai dit que vous ne l'apprécieriez pas."

Severus n'était pas convaincu. _Vieux débile toujours aussi manipulateur !_ Il ne connaissait que trop bien Dumbledore, il connaissait la tournure d'esprit du vieux sorcier. Il grogna sous cape quelque chose d'inintelligible.

"Alors, Severus, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?" demanda Dumbledore avec une inquiétude sincère. "Est-ce que vous allez faire la paix avec lui et lui en dire plus sur Lily ?"

Soudain, la colère de Severus s'évanouit tout simplement quand il entendit le nom de Lily. Il soupira. Tout ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, pour Dumbledore, pour l'Ordre, pour le Plus Grand Bien, l'avait été au nom de Lily. Pour elle. "Je ne sais pas, Dumbledore. C'est du passé désormais. Lily fait partie de mon passé. Elle n'est plus mon futur."

"Elle ne l'a jamais été, Severus. Par conséquent, parler du passé avec Harry ne vous empêchera pas de construire quelque chose avec Amelia, si c'est ce dont vous avez peur."

Cet argument faisait sens. Severus devait admettre qu'il avait eu peur que l'évocation de Lily puisse raviver des sentiments qu'il ne souhaitait plus éprouver de manière aussi intense, maintenant qu'il avait Amelia à ses côtés.

"Le garçon veut seulement que vous lui parliez de sa mère. _Sa mère_, Severus. Pas de la femme que vous avez aimée autrefois."

"Il a dit que j'étais la seule personne encore en vie qui la connaissait. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il y a Hagrid. Il y a votre portrait à Poudlard. Il y a d'autres membres de l'Ordre – ne me dites pas qu'ils sont tous morts au cours de la dernière bataille ! Kingsley doit avoir survécu..."

"Kingsley est maintenant le Ministre de la Magie, Severus. Il a très peu de temps pour lui, occupé comme il est à faire face à l'après-guerre. Quant à mon portrait à Poudlard, non seulement Harry ne vit pas là-bas, dans le bureau directorial, mais en plus, je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait que les autres Directeurs entendent ce que je pourrais être amené à dire à propos de sa mère. Dernier détail et non des moindres, Harry a raison : vous êtes la dernière personne en vie à avoir connu sa mère aussi bien et depuis aussi longtemps."

"Donc, vous estimez que sa requête est tout à fait... disons... valable ?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "En effet. Je n'ai aucune objection de mon côté et franchement, je n'en vois aucune."

Le vieil homme venait de lui fournir un argument. "Oh, mais _moi_, j'ai des objections !" Severus eut un sourire mauvais. "Et si tout ça n'était qu'un leurre pour m'atteindre ?"

"Je ne vous suis pas, Severus..."

"Ne jouez pas à l'idiot, Dumbledore ! Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle !" Une pause. "Je suis sûr que vous êtes conscient que je suis caché ici au Manoir des Prince, comme un fugitif, à cause du petit service que je vous ai rendu l'année dernière ! Notre chère Minerva a menacé de m'expédier à Azkaban une fois la bataille terminée. Rien de moins. Je me suis échappé avec Amelia ici, car personne ne connaît cette maison et qu'elle est incartable." Il soupira. "Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que... et si toute cette idée de rencontre avec Potter, n'était rien qu'une ruse pour me piéger ? Rien que pour cette raison, je dirai _NON_ à Potter !"

Dumbledore comprenait l'inquiétude de Severus. Il approuva d'un signe de tête. "Sauf que Harry vous a défendu dernièrement. Et publiquement."

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Harry a expliqué à Minerva que vous aviez fait tout ça pour respecter le Serment Inviolable que vous aviez pris avec moi toutes ces années auparavant. Il lui a raconté que mon soit-disant meurtre avait été planifié entre vous et moi bien longtemps avant qu'il n'arrive réellement. Il a raconté la même chose, ainsi que tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour lui, pour l'Ordre, depuis l'instant où vous êtes venu me voir, à tous ceux qu'il a pu rencontrer. Y compris au Ministre de la Magie – Kingsley." Il avala son bonbon. "Je l'ai vu montrer à Minerva les souvenirs que vous lui aviez confiés, afin de mieux la convaincre de vos actes. Je peux vous le dire, elle avait l'air sacrément bouleversée, après les avoir vus."

"Il a fait QUOI ?!"

Dumbledore sourit avec chaleur. "Severus. Harry a fait de son mieux pour vous justifier – et il le fait toujours. Il s'est même mis en colère après Minerva, malgré toute l'affection et le respect qu'il a pour elle, afin d'expliquer vos véritables motivations derrière vos actions. Comme elle ne voulait rien savoir, il a décidé d'enfoncer le clou une bonne fois pour toutes. Il lui a suggéré d'aller visionner vos souvenirs. Un acte typiquement Serpentard, selon mon opinion. Vous auriez agi de la même manière à sa place." Il avala un autre bonbon. "Je crois qu'elle est la seule à les avoir vus. Sans parler que Minerva était parfaitement au courant que vous étiez amoureux de Lily quand vous étiez à Poudlard. Vous savez, elle n'a jamais été indifférente aux élèves de Serpentard – y compris vous." Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton très doux.

Severus était à présent ébranlé – même si son visage demeurait impassible, comme toujours. Il se souvenait combien le garçon l'avait haï, surtout à partir du moment où il avait tué son mentor. Leur mentor, à eux deux. L'idée que Potter était désormais celui qui le défendait, lui paraissait étrange. De plus, il devait admettre qu'il aurait agi de la même façon, si les rôles avaient été inversés. Dumbledore avait raison : il aurait pris n'importe quelle mesure pour justifier les actes d'un homme qui aurait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le gamin. Non seulement parce qu'il reconnaissait là les tendances Serpentard de Harry, mais aussi parce qu'au plus profond de lui-même, Severus était un homme honnête.

Bien évidemment, ces toutes dernières nouvelles modifiaient sa perspective concernant la requête du garçon. "J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, Dumbledore."

"Je le comprends, Severus. Je vous suggère d'en discuter avec Amelia aussi. Elle vous aime, elle vous comprend mieux que personne d'autre. Je suis sûr qu'elle vous sera de bon conseil." Il sourit. "Harry est conscient que vous pourriez avoir besoin de temps. Il n'est pas pressé maintenant qu'il n'est pas menacé de mourir l'instant suivant. Il attendra votre réponse. La décision vous appartient, et à vous seul."

Severus passa une main sur son visage. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer que Potter le défende. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que le gamin puisse être totalement honnête. Il avait plutôt tendance à croire que tout cela n'était qu'une ruse pour le faire sortir de sa cachette et l'attraper, avec un aller-simple direct pour Azkaban à la clé.

Comme s'il avait lu les pensées du jeune sorcier, Dumbledore ajouta : "Severus. Je ne dirais que ceci à propos de Harry. Il ressemble physiquement à son père mais sa nature profonde est plus celle de sa mère. Il ne vous trahira pas. Il tiendra parole et restera ferme dans ses convictions – tout comme Lily l'avait fait. Et vous, bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, vous savez combien Lily pouvait défendre ses convictions."

Severus dut admettre que le vieux sorcier avait raison. Lily avait même sacrifié leur amitié par fidélité envers ses propres convictions. _Tu as choisi ton chemin et j'ai choisi le mien._ Une phrase que Severus s'était répétée un nombre incalculable de fois, après qu'il eut tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Trahir Voldemort avait été un chemin qu'il avait choisi et tout comme Lily auparavant, il n'avait plus quitté ce chemin, même si ce choix signifiait pour lui la solitude, la culpabilité, la souffrance, le chagrin, le malheur et la désolation.

"Severus, s'il vous plaît... promettez-moi seulement que vous accorderez toute la considération nécessaire à la proposition de Harry de vous rencontrer."

Le Maître des Potions s'attendait à ressentir la magie du Serment Inviolable, dès que Dumbledore eut prononcé sa demande. Mais rien ne vint. Il avait fait ce Serment pour abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant que Voldemort était mort, le Serment n'était plus requis. La promesse s'était éteinte. Il était de nouveau libre de prendre ses propres décisions.

"Oui, Dumbledore. Je le ferai."

* * *

Ce soir-là, Severus était demeuré silencieux. Son comportement ne dérangeait pas Amelia – elle avait l'habitude qu'il reste silencieux pendant des heures. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, son silence était d'une toute autre nature. Elle lisait sur le visage de son compagnon qu'il était tourmenté. Il ruminait. Elle se demanda s'il elle lui demanderait de quoi il en retournait, ou bien si elle lâcherait prise, en pensant que sa rumination se dissiperait avec le temps.

Ils allèrent se coucher mais Severus était distant, alors qu'il avait pris la bonne habitude de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement avant de s'endormir avec elle serrée tout contre lui. Cette fois, rien. Elle n'y tint plus.

"Severus, que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose te perturbe. N'essaye pas de me le cacher. Je le vois bien. Tu sais que tu peux me parler. Qui plus est, je ne peux pas m'endormir sans avoir eu un câlin et un baiser !"

Elle l'entendit soupirer, même imperceptiblement. Il devait admettre que la dernière remarque de la jeune femme l'amusait quelque peu – ce qui l'aida à s'ouvrir à elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

"C'est tout ?" s'exclama-t-elle, percevant bien que l'humour désamorcerait la tension intérieure de son compagnon. "Je veux un vrai baiser d'amant ! Je sais que tu peux faire bien mieux que ça !"

Severus bénit l'obscurité qui les entourait, car un tout petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Amelia..."

"Cette lettre que tu as reçue aujourd'hui... tu n'as pas dit un seul mot dès l'instant où tu as quitté la bibliothèque après l'avoir lue. Tu sais bien que je peux t'aider, Severus. Ne me repousse pas." Sa voix était devenue un murmure.

Il dut reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'était en rien responsable de tout cela et il n'avait aucun droit de lui faire supporter sa mauvaise humeur. "Très bien. En fait... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser."

"Jette le tout hors de toi. On fera le tri ensuite."

Il sourit plus franchement cette fois. Bénie était l'obscurité autour d'eux. "J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Dumbledore à propos de tout ça. Je croyais que le vieux était derrière. Ca ressemblait à un plan qu'il aurait pu élaborer. Mais il m'a assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. Que c'était uniquement une idée à Potter. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Amelia ne dit rien. Elle lui prit seulement la main dans la sienne. "Tu soupçonnes que ça pourrait n'être qu'un piège pour t'attraper et t'expédier à Azkaban."

Elle le sentit se raidir, par le contact de leurs mains. "Oui."

"Je n'ai pas oublié les menaces du Professeur McGonagall envers toi, Severus. Elle était sérieuse. Mais quelque chose me dit que l'idée de passer du temps à Azkaban n'est pas ce qui te perturbe. Tu as l'habitude de ce genre de menaces et pour être sincère, je t'ai vu subir pire, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en vie. Qu'est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore t'a dit, qui t'a si bouleversé ?"

Il devait concéder qu'elle avait raison. "Il m'a dit que Potter m'avait défendu publiquement. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu le gamin montrer mes souvenirs à Minerva, pour la convaincre que j'avais toujours été l'espion fidèle de Dumbledore, pendant toutes ces années."

Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues secondes, le temps pour Amelia d'assimiler ces dernières explications. "Tu es bouleversé parce que des détails très intimes sur toi ont été divulgués à d'autres personnes que celle à qui tu les avais destinées à l'origine. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire parce que tu es partagé entre ta haine du garçon et ce qu'il vient de faire pour toi. Tu es partagé parce que, en ton for intérieur, tu es honnête, d'abord avec toi-même, et que tu vois bien que tu avais tort à son sujet. Il n'est pas ce que tu crois qu'il est réellement."

Amelia avait mit le doigt pile dessus. Elle n'était pas une Légilimens mais la finesse de son intuition l'avait menée vers les bonnes conclusions. Surtout, elle le connaissait bien, ainsi que les ressorts de son cadre de pensée.

"Tu as raison, Amelia." Il ne pouvait dire plus.

"Que s'est-il passé entre le gosse et toi, pour que tu le haïsses autant ?"

"Je ne le hais pas." Il n'en était pas si sûr et cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Amelia non plus n'était pas convaincue.

"Alors que s'est-il passé ? Tu as aimé sa mère, tu ne peux pas avoir autant de ressentiment que ça envers lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as même dit..." Une pause, durant laquelle elle essuya une larme qui embuait sa vision, lorsqu'elle se rappela de cet instant émouvant, dans le hangar à bateaux. "Tu lui as même dit qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. La situation ne peut pas être aussi dégradée entre toi et ce garçon, si sa mère a autant compté pour toi, toutes ces années. L'amour est un si beau sentiment, Severus." Elle aussi bénit l'obscurité qui les entourait.

S'il nourrissait encore des craintes concernant une possible jalousie d'Amelia au sujet de ses sentiments passés pour Lily, celles-ci étaient désormais complètement balayées. "Tu es extraordinaire, Amelia."

"Honnêtement, Severus, est-ce que tu crois que je serais jalouse d'une défunte ? Est-ce que tu es jaloux de Terence ? Ces personnes que nous avons aimées, elles sont en nous. Elles sont mortes mais elles ne sont jamais parties. Elles vivent avec nous. Lily ne me dérange pas et j'espère que Terence ne te dérange pas non plus. Elles nous montrent seulement que nous avons une capacité à aimer. Nous nous aimons l'un l'autre parce que, en dépit de toutes nos épreuves, de toutes nos peines et de tous nos chagrins, cette capacité est demeurée intacte, et qu'elle est même plus importante que jamais. Maintenant, dis-moi, que s'est-il passé, pour que tu sembles tellement détester Harry Potter ?"

"Son père."

"Son père ?"

Severus soupira. En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait déjà raconté à Amelia, il n'avait pas évoqué cette partie-là auparavant. "James Potter était mon rival à Poudlard. Nous... ne nous sommes pas appréciés l'un l'autre dès le premier jour passé là-bas. Il était un sang-pur, riche, populaire, et 100% Gryffondor. Il était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Mais en même temps, je n'aurais pas aimé être comme lui. Je trouvais qu'il était un voyou arrogant. Il passait son temps à brutaliser tous les élèves qu'il n'aimait pas, en particulier nous autres de Serpentard. En particulier moi. Avec une bande de ses copains, il a fait de ma vie à Poudlard un enfer. Oh, je savais me défendre, n'aies crainte ! Mais le pire était encore à venir..."

Il s'arrêta. Amelia estima qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'encouragement. "Je n'ai jamais aimé les brutes."

"Je savais me défendre. Je connaissais suffisamment de maléfices et autres mauvais sorts, même en première année, pour me défendre. Mais ça ne marchait pas toujours, comme tu le sais, lorsque j'ai eu cette parole des plus malheureuses envers Lily."

_Quand il l'a traitée de « sang-de-bourbe »_, songea Amelia. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la comédie qu'il avait dû jouer face à Queudver, lorsqu'ils vivaient tous à Spinner's End. Utiliser tous les jours le mot même qui lui avait coûté sa plus chère amie, son amour... comme cela avait dû être dur alors.

"James Potter avait commencé à courtiser Lily et elle a fini par céder. Ils sont sortis ensembles lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Ils se marièrent l'année suivante. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais mais c'était trop tard. Elle était toujours avec lui, comme si Potter avait peur que je vienne la voir. Ma lamentable tentative pour m'excuser avait été la dernière fois où j'ai parlé Lily."

Severus devint silencieux. Amelia sentait qu'il avait beaucoup aimé et souffert depuis cet instant-là. Il commençait tout juste à guérir. "Tu hais le gosse parce que tu haïssais alors son père."

"Oui," admit-il dans un murmure. "Il est le portrait craché de son père." _Sauf pour les yeux de sa mère._

"Je suis sûre que tu es suffisamment honnête pour comprendre qu'il n'est pas responsable des actes que son père a commis envers toi alors. Les enfants ne devraient pas payer pour les péchés de leurs parents. Il n'était même pas né !"

"Il était le rappel que je n'avais pas été choisi par Lily."

"Ca, je peux le comprendre. Mais là encore, ce garçon n'a pas demandé à naître non plus. Penses-y."

"Après toutes ces années, ma colère était encore si forte, Amelia. Tu ne peux pas imaginer."

"Si je le peux. Aussi forte que l'était ton amour pour Lily. Mais à présent... est-ce que tu ressens toujours de la colère pour tout ça ?"

C'était là _LA_ question. Severus prit une inspiration profonde, silencieuse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait dû le percevoir. "Severus, tu n'as pas besoin de me donner une réponse à ça. Pose-toi seulement la question. Je sais que tu es assez honnête avec toi-même pour y répondre sincèrement. Promets-moi seulement d'y penser. Maintenant..." Elle se dressa sur son coude et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche très tendrement. "Bonne nuit, mon amour. Demain est un autre jour."

Severus ne dit rien. Il se contenta de lui presser la main dans la sienne un peu plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumée. Amelia était en effet une sorcière extraordinaire et combien il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme compagne. Vraiment.

* * *

Severus était un homme qui réfléchissait vite. Il n'eut pas besoin de passer beaucoup de temps sur la question qu'Amelia lui avait posée la nuit précédente. Elle avait raison. A présent qu'il avait trouvé l'amour avec une autre femme que Lily, il pouvait se libérer de la colère qu'il nourrissait contre l'homme même qui lui avait volé Lily. En conséquence, il n'avait plus besoin de haïr leur enfant.

Par ailleurs, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été véritablement bouleversé par la défense que Harry avait prise pour lui. Le garçon était en effet comme sa mère : il était capable de reconnaître quand il s'était trompé. Désormais, Severus devait faire le même chemin vers Harry. Il avait lui aussi eu tort à propos du gamin. _C'est son père tout craché !_ avait-il l'habitude de penser à son propos – alors que maintenant, il avait eu la preuve du contraire. James Potter n'aurait jamais admis qu'il avait eu tort. Et encore moins au sujet d'un certain Severus Rogue. Jamais. Harry si, et rien que ce geste en disait long sur qui il était et sur ses façons d'agir.

* * *

Le soir même, Severus demanda à Amelia de venir avec lui au salon. La jeune sorcière sut alors que le Maître des Potions avait pris une décision concernant la lettre que Harry lui avait envoyée. Avec sa baguette, il appela le vieux Directeur dans son cadre.

Dumbledore se pointa très vite. "Mon garçon, Severus ! Amelia... Bonsoir à vous deux."

"Bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur," commença sobrement Severus. "Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai appelé."

"Oui, Severus. La requête de Harry. Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé ?"

"Je le rencontrerai."

"Oh, Severus ! C'est merveilleux ! Il en sera très heureux. C'est là encore une autre preuve de votre noblesse, si tant est qu'il en fallait une."

"Cependant, à une condition."

Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Personne ne devra le savoir. Sauf vous-même et le gamin. Pas même Minerva. Pas même Kingsley. Ai-je bien été clair ?"

"Je le dirai à Harry mais vous devriez le préciser par écrit dans votre réponse. Et quand bien même, comment allez-vous vous assurer que votre souhait sera respecté ?"

"Je pourrais faire un Serment Inviolable avec Potter," fit Severus avec un sourire froidement moqueur. "A mon bénéfice, cette fois." Il avait fait allusion aux deux Serments qu'il avait fait dans le temps, l'un avec le Directeur, le deuxième avec Narcissa Malefoy. Comment il avait réussi à survivre à ces deux Serments resterait toujours un mystère pour Severus. Il était bien conscient qu'il devait sa survie à sa ruse et à la vivacité de son intelligence, mais tout de même. Il avait dû aussi bénéficier d'une chance insolente.

"Il pourrait y avoir une autre manière de procéder, Professeur," s'éleva dans la même pièce une voix féminine.

Severus se tourna vers Amelia, l'observant avec intérêt. Un intérêt que partageait Dumbledore. "Ce qui veut dire ?" demanda le vieil homme.

"C'est moi qui irai à la rencontre de Harry Potter, au point de rencontre que nous aurons défini. De la sorte, toute ruse pour s'emparer de toi, Severus, sera vouée à l'échec. C'est moi qui serai piégée alors et tu le sais tout autant que moi, que je ne présente aucun intérêt aux yeux du Ministère de la Magie."

"En voilà une bonne idée," répliqua Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

Severus le fusilla d'un regard meurtrier. "Oh, oui, si c'est elle qui est capturée et emmenée à Azkaban, quelle bonne idée en effet !" gronda-t-il. "Il est vrai que vous ne vous êtes jamais montré difficile quand il s'agissait de sacrifier des gens pour le Plus Grand Bien !"

Le coup était bas et Severus le savait. Il avait besoin de donner libre cours à sa colère et à sa frustration, accumulées depuis des années, dans une vie de danger pour payer ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une traîtrise envers un être aimé. Une vie passée à servir Albus Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix et ultimement, le Plus Grand Bien.

Cette fois, Amelia intervint, percevant qu'il était sur le point de se laisser aller à des sentiments violents trop longtemps réprimés, contre le vieux Directeur. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer, elle posa une main affectueuse sur son bras. "Severus. Je ne tomberai pas aux mains des Aurors, si c'est ce que tu crains." Elle lui sourit tendrement, secrètement heureuse qu'il lui montre combien elle comptait pour lui, combien il se souciait d'elle. "Ils peuvent faire la différence entre une sorcière et un sorcier, entre toi et moi, entre quelqu'un comme moi et un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne leur fais pas confiance, à ces Aurors. Ils sont capables de te jeter à Azkaban avant de vérifier que ton avant-bras gauche est vierge de toute Marque des Ténèbres ! Ces gens... ne sont pas des enfants de choeur, Amelia !"

"Soit tu leur donnes bien trop de crédit, soit tu ne m'en donnes pas assez. Tout se passera bien pour moi, en toute sécurité."

Severus voulait répliquer que les Aurors étaient des chasseurs de Mages Noirs hautement entraînés. Elle n'aurait aucune chance contre eux – pas plus que face à un groupe de Mangemorts. Mais il se rappela à temps qu'elle était une Serdaigle, avant de se moquer d'elle et de blesser ses sentiments. Il avait appris. Enfin.

"Alors comment procéderas-tu ?" demanda Severus. "Ils pourraient croire que je suis _toi_ sous Polynectar, moi ou encore n'importe quel autre Mangemort d'ailleurs. Je suis un Maître des Potions, je peux préparer le Polynectar les yeux fermés !"

"Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point, Severus. Cependant, si des Aurors sont présents au point de rencontre, je ne leur donnerai même pas l'occasion de me voir, Polynectar ou pas." Un soupir. "Les charmes de dissimulation. Je suis devenue assez douée pour les mettre en œuvre. Je serai sur place avant l'heure prévue pour la rencontre. De la sorte, je m'assurerai que personne ne viendra, sauf Mr Potter. Le moindre doute sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu seul ou qu'il y ait d'autres personnes autour de lui ou avec lui, et je Transplanerai sur-le-champ. C'est tout."

Severus dût reconnaître que les plans les plus simples étaient souvent les meilleurs.

Elle se tourna vers le vieux sorcier dans son portrait. "Professeur Dumbledore. Vous direz à Mr Potter que le point de rencontre sera à votre tombeau, sur l'île du Lac. Qu'il devra venir seul. Personne d'autre ne devra venir avec lui, pas même ses deux amis, Mr Weasley et Mlle Granger. Vous m'avez bien entendue : le moindre doute qu'il n'est pas seul et la rencontre sera immédiatement annulée. Nous détaillerons ces conditions par écrit dans un message que nous lui enverrons de toutes façons pour lui confirmer l'heure et la date. Il n'aura pas d'autre choix. S'il estime que ces conditions sont inacceptables, il ne rencontrera pas Severus. Ce n'est pas négociable."

_Alors qu'elle sait bien que le garçon veut me voir à tout prix. Tellement intelligent. Tellement bien Serpentard. Vraiment, elle aurait mérité d'être envoyée dans ma Maison_, songea le Maître des Potions.

Le vieux sorcier sourit. "Je crois que c'est là un très bon plan, Amelia. Je pense que vous ne serez pas déçue. Harry n'a qu'une parole. Il s'y tiendra. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?"

Le Maître des Potions regarda Amelia. Elle lui sourit avec douceur. Elle le soutenait tellement ! Il en l'en aima que plus. "Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, Amelia."

"Ca n'arrivera pas, Severus. Je ne suis qu'un tiers, un intermédiaire. Si Mr Potter est seul, je n'ai rien à craindre de lui. De ce que je sais de lui, ce n'est pas lui qui me ferait du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Par ailleurs, s'il est accompagné, je me retirerai. Si un groupe d'Aurors est avec lui, je me contenterai de Transplaner." Une pause. "Severus, tu m'as appris assez de sortilèges défensifs. Je peux le faire. Dernier point et non des moindres, ces charmes de dissimulation que j'ai étudiés et que j'ai utilisés dans la Forêt de Dean vont être très pratiques. Tu te souviens d'eux ?"

S'il se souvenait ? Il gardait toujours à l'esprit le délicieux baiser qu'il avait partagé avec elle dans la Forêt de Dean, après qu'ils eurent réussi à transmettre à Potter à la fois l'Epée de Gryffondor et le secret sur les autres Horcruxes. Il fit oui de la tête, l'inquiétude se lisant toujours sur son visage. "Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de mal, Amelia."

"J'apprécie ton inquiétude, Severus, mais je ne courrai aucun danger. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu nous attendras ici, c'est tout ce que tu auras besoin de faire."

"Je ne veux pas que Potter sache où il va, cependant. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?"

"Facile. Tu m'as appris comment faire pour donner le change à d'éventuels poursuivants, par Transplanage, même accompagné. J'utiliserai ta technique. Et avant d'arriver ici, un bandeau couvrant les yeux de Mr Potter devrait pouvoir faire l'affaire. Il ne sera enlevé qu'une fois à l'intérieur du manoir et uniquement sur ton ordre. De la sorte, il ne retrouvera pas le chemin vers la propriété. Il quittera le manoir de la même façon qu'il y est venu."

La manière dont elle présentait son plan, montrait qu'elle y avait sérieusement réfléchi ces derniers jours, d'une façon à la fois Serdaigle et Serpentard. Et une fois de plus, Severus dut admettre que les plans les plus simples étaient les plus efficaces. _La plupart du temps._

Il accepta, promettant à Dumbledore d'écrire un message par hibou à Potter, pour l'informer de sa décision et de ses conditions. Le vieux Directeur acheva la discussion en affirmant que Harry serait des plus heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Severus répondit par un ricanement. Il se moquait bien de ce que le garçon pouvait penser. De plus, cerise sur le gâteau, il serait sûrement intéressant de l'humilier quelque peu, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

**Encore un autre train de confessions de la part de Severus à Amelia. Evidemment, il n'y avait que Harry pour avoir une idée pareille aussi étrange - d'où le titre de ce chapitre. Mais justement, parce que la nature de Harry est plus celle de sa mère que de son père, il était logique qu'un jour ou l'autre ce genre de demande vienne de lui.**

**Maintenant, c'est à Severus de faire le second pas. Si ce n'est pas vers Harry, que ce soit au moins vers lui-même et une réconciliation entre lui-même et certaines parties de son passé.**

**Là aussi un chapitre de transition, car - vous l'aurez bien compris - cette entrevue entre Severus et Harry à venir, promet d'être un sacré moment. Tout n'est pas fini, loin de là ! Alors on reste sur cette même chaîne... et on laisse des commentaires aussi au passage.**

**J'ai omis de dire aussi, tout au long de cette fic, que si certains lecteurs particulièrement doués en arts plastiques, sont inspirés de faire quelque chose en relation avec cette histoire, qu'ils me le fassent savoir, via commentaires ou PM, avec les liens, pour que je puisse admirer leurs oeuvres. Alors si cette histoire vous inspire, ne vous gênez pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout dessiner, même si ma vie en dépendait. LOL !**


	52. Chapitre 51 Courage de Gryffondor et

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 51 – Courage de Gryffondor et ruse de Serpentard**

Dès que le plan eut été mis au point, Severus écrivit un message à Harry dans lequel il acceptait de le rencontrer mais à ses propres conditions – à savoir, que le garçon devrait être seul et qu'ils se rencontreraient d'abord à proximité de la tombe de Dumbledore, pour ensuite rejoindre un lieu sûr où ils pourraient parler ensembles sans que personne ne les espionne. Ces conditions n'étaient pas négociables et si elles devaient ne pas être respectées, la réunion serait annulée sur-le-champ.

D'une manière très Serpentard, Severus avait décidé qu'il ne donnerait pas tous les détails – entre autres, qu'il ne se rendrait pas en personne à la rencontre de Harry sur l'île abritant la dépouille mortelle de Dumbledore. Amelia irait à sa place mais il ne mentionna pas ce point délibérément. Le garçon aurait la surprise une fois sur place. Il comptait aussi sur l'intense désir de Harry d'en savoir plus sur sa mère, ainsi que sur la bravoure et l'audace des Gryffondors, tout en assurant au garçon qu'il ne tenterait rien contre lui. Au contraire, il serait en sécurité pour toute la durée de la rencontre – comme il l'avait été toutes ces années passées.

La réponse de Harry lui parvint très vite, ce qui prouvait une fois de plus, si besoin était, que le garçon avait très envie de rencontrer Severus, peu importe les conditions. Des conditions qu'il avait acceptées sans discuter. Il avait même conclu sa lettre par un « Je vous fais confiance, Professeur » qui remua l'âme de Severus bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. La confiance de Harry en lui était un paramètre nouveau qu'il était curieux de voir et d'entendre par lui-même.

_On verra bien jusqu'où vous me faites confiance, Potter_, songea Severus.

Comme ce plan était le sien, Amelia l'avait revu dans ses moindres détails avant de partir pour l'île. Severus renouvela ses conseils quant à ce qu'elle devrait faire ou pas une fois sur place. Elle le rassura qu'elle suivrait son plan tel que conçu. Il la laissa partir, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard inquiet.

* * *

Amelia avait Transplané sur l'Ile de Dumbledore – le nom sous lequel l'île était désormais officiellement désignée – bien avant l'heure prévue pour la rencontre avec Harry Potter. Elle jeta le sortilège _Hominem Revelio_, qui lui révéla qu'elle était seule pour le moment. Cela avait été une bonne idée que de suggérer ce lieu, car l'île n'était pas très grande. Surveiller un espace de petites dimensions, clos et isolé, serait facile. Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié que l'île était dénuée de toute présence humaine, sauf la sienne, elle jeta sur sa personne un puissant charme de dissimulation. Puis elle attendit, assise sur un rocher qui dominait l'île et d'où elle pouvait avoir une vue complète des lieux.

Harry y Transplana à l'heure prévue. Amelia, toujours dissimulée, repéra le garçon – non, le jeune homme – qui cherchait du regard tout autour, avant de jeter le sortilège _Hominem Revelio_, tout comme elle l'avait fait elle-même auparavant. _Il est prudent._

Le sortilège montra à Harry qu'il n'était pas seul. Il lui permit même de localiser là où était susceptible de trouver la personne. Amelia vérifia qu'il était bien seul, ce qui était le cas. Elle décida d'annuler son charme de dissimulation pour apparaître devant lui.

"Mr Potter," appela-t-elle gentiment.

Harry tourna sur ses talons pour lui faire face. "Mademoiselle..." Il bredouilla. "Je ne connais même pas votre nom. Vous étiez le fantôme de Rowena Serdaigle dans la Forêt de Dean, et la compagne du Professeur, d'après ce que j'ai vu à Poudlard après la bataille."

Amelia sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. "Je m'appelle Amelia Davis. Mais je fais bien partie de la grande famille de Serdaigle, en tant que membre de cette Maison." Elle tendit la main, que Harry prit pour la serrer.

"Où est le Professeur ?"

"Il y a eu un léger changement dans nos plans, Mr Potter. Vous savez... vous pouvez faire confiance au Professeur. Vous avez toutes les raisons de le faire après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous. Mais vous, vous devez gagner sa confiance désormais. Il m'a envoyée vous chercher. Il croyait qu'il pourrait y avoir des Aurors cachés ici, prêts à l'attraper. Vous comprenez aisément que c'était là un risque qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de courir."

Le côté Serpentard de Harry lui susurra que ce n'était là que la moitié de la vérité. Il ne niait pas que Severus Rogue était un individu méfiant, cependant il avait du mal à croire que ce changement de plan avait été conclu à la dernière minute. Sûrement que le Professeur avait dû bien réfléchir à tout le projet avant d'envoyer son accord et ses conditions pour cette rencontre. Néanmoins, Harry préféra taire ses propres suppositions.

"Alors, quels sont les plans maintenant ?"

Amelia détecta une légère angoisse à l'idée que la rencontre n'aurait pas lieu. _Severus a raison : le garçon a très envie de le voir._ "Rassurez-vous, Mr Potter, cette rencontre n'est pas annulée. Vous verrez bien le Professeur mais d'abord, nous devons prendre quelques précautions, de crainte que d'autres personnes mal-intentionnées puissent nous suivre."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Vous le verrez, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais dans un lieu tenu secret, pour votre sécurité à tous les deux. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien," fit-elle tout en tendant le bras.

"Transplanage accompagné ?"

"Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre d'une sorcière comme moi. Vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis sûre que votre connaissance de la Magie Noire est dix fois plus importante que la mienne."

Ses dernières paroles mirent mal à l'aise Harry, même s'il ne le montra pas. "Quoique vous avez prouvé que vous saviez vous défendre, dans le hangar à bateaux. Je n'ai jamais vu un Patronus tel que le vôtre."

Amelia sourit au souvenir évoqué. "Se défendre est une chose, attaquer autrui en est une toute autre, Mr Potter. Même si je concède que les deux peuvent parfois se confondre. Maintenant, est-ce que vous voulez toujours voir le Professeur ou non ?" Elle insista en montrant de nouveau son bras. "Allons, Mr Potter ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Pas même par désartibulation."

Harry la regarda à nouveau, avec un tout petit sourire, avant de poser sa main sur le bras de la sorcière. En une fraction de seconde, ils avaient Transplané.

* * *

Ils Transplanèrent dans la Forêt de Dean, à côté de l'étang – à présent dégelé – que Harry reconnut immédiatement. "Ici, Mademoiselle Davis ?"

"Non, Mr Potter. Ce n'est là qu'une étape dans notre trajet. Suivez-moi."

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Il ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement de la jeune femme. Après avoir marché sur une dizaine de mètres, Amelia lui tendit le bras pour un autre Transplanage. Elle le rassura d'un sourire. Harry posa la main sur le bras offert et ils Transplanèrent une fois de plus.

Cette fois, ils se retrouvèrent sur les pentes d'une colline qui dominait un village. Un village de mineurs, très certainement. "C'est chez moi, enfin, chez mes parents. C'est ici que j'ai grandi avant d'entrer à Poudlard."

Ils marchèrent un peu. Harry voulait en savoir plus sur l'étrange sorcière qui avait réussi à attirer l'oeil du Maître des Potions, ainsi qu'à capter ses attentions. "Dites-moi... Quand vous étiez dans le hangar à bateaux, vous avez dit à Voldemort que étiez une née-moldue."

"C'est vrai. Je me souviens que Severus m'a dit que l'une de vos meilleures amies en est une aussi."

_Severus ? Ah, bon..._ "Hermione ?" Le visage de Harry s'illumina à la mention de la seule personne à l'avoir constamment soutenu, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. "C'est la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge. Je n'aurais pas survécu sans elle en fait. Elle est intelligente et rusée, elle est un soutien loyal. Elle aurait pu être envoyée à Serdaigle aussi. Elle m'a dit une fois que le Choixpeau voulait l'y envoyer."

Amelia eut un petit rire. Parler d'une personne qu'elle avait à peine vue, était suffisant pour la distraire de son envie soudaine d'aller voir ses propres parents. Elle avait une mission à remplir d'abord, elle s'occuperait de ses parents ensuite. "C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés brièvement à Poudlard. Mais elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor parce que le Choixpeau savait que vous auriez besoin d'elle là-bas. Nous sommes quelques uns à combiner les qualités de deux maisons."

"En fait, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard."

"Oh, vraiment ? Severus... euh, le Professeur... il n'arrête pas de me dire aussi que j'aurais dû y être envoyée. Personnellement, je crois qu'il a le courage d'un Gryffondor mais je vous en prie, n'allez pas lui dire ça !"

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Harry de rire. "Je sais. Le nom de Gryffondor suffit à le mettre en rage." Une pause. "Mademoiselle Davis... comment cela se fait-il que vous êtes devenue..." Il rougit, mesurant s'il devait poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

Elle fixa du regard. "Comment suis-je devenue la compagne du Professeur ? C'est ce que vous voulez dire ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"C'est une longue histoire. Peut-être que le Professeur vous racontera. Maintenant, continuons notre voyage," dit-elle tout en lui montrant le bras pour qu'il le prenne.

Harry le saisit avec plus de confiance et ils Transplanèrent une fois de plus.

Leur étape suivante les mena à ce bout de forêt que Severus et Amelia utilisaient comme point de Transplanage à l'écart du manoir.

"A présent, Mr Potter, nous allons arriver au lieu secret où vous rencontrerez le Professeur Rogue. Mais avant toute chose, nous avons besoin de prendre quelques précautions supplémentaires." Elle fit apparaître un bandeau pour couvrir les yeux. "Veuillez enlever vos lunettes, donnez-les moi et laissez-moi poser ce bandeau sur vos yeux."

Harry la regarda avec surprise. "Ce n'était pas prévu !"

"Certes. Rien de tout ceci n'était mentionné dans la lettre que nous vous avons envoyée, sauf que nous prendrions toutes sortes de précautions pour vous amener au lieu secret où vous pourriez rencontrer le Professeur Rogue. Vous avez accepté ces conditions. Si vous refusez de mettre ce bandeau sur vos yeux, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais alors, vous ne verrez pas le Professeur du tout. C'est vous qui décidez, Mr Potter. Le choix vous appartient." Son ton était déterminé. "Vous pouvez garder votre baguette avec vous."

Harry soupira. A présent, il comprenait pourquoi elle aurait pu être envoyée à Serpentard. "Comment puis-je être certain que vous ne me piégerez pas ? Je connais Rogue, je sais comment il peut être !"

"_Professeur_ Rogue, Mr Potter. Honnêtement, après toutes ces années qu'il a passées à vous protéger, vous croyez vraiment que ce serait pour vous tuer une fois débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Par ailleurs, je ne veux pas vous blesser non plus. Ce n'est pas là mon objectif."

"Alors quel est votre objectif ?"

Amelia le regarda avec attention, réfléchissant à sa réponse. "M'assurer que rien n'arrivera au Professeur Rogue. Il peut se défendre tout seul, il n'a pas besoin de moi à cet égard. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève." Ses yeux verts reflétaient une puissante détermination. Harry pensa qu'elle avait raison : elle avait des qualités dignes de Serpentard.

Ses dernières paroles confirmèrent à Harry que le lien qui unissait Severus Rogue et Amelia Davis était celui de l'amour. _Ils disaient qu'ils s'aimaient, dans le hangar à bateaux_, se souvint-il. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il aurait eu recours à des mesures similaires pour protéger Ginny. Il l'avait fait.

Devant l'attitude perplexe de Harry, elle donna le coup de grâce. "Allons, Mr Potter, où est ce courage que vous autres Gryffondor avez ?"

Harry grimaça en lui-même. Mais il estima que le coup était juste et il sourit. "Je crois que vous avez passé bien trop de temps avec le Professeur Rogue, Mademoiselle Davis. Il a déteint sur vous. Vous parlez exactement comme lui."

Cette fois, Amelia éclata de rire. "Ca, c'est un beau compliment, Mr Potter. J'espère qu'un jour, moi aussi je déteindrai un peu sur lui."

"Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal," grogna-t-il.

Amelia rit une fois de plus de bon coeur. Son humour était communicatif et rassurant en un sens. Harry le prit comme un bon signe. Elle avait raison. Il enleva ses lunettes et la laissa lui couvrir les yeux avec le bandeau. "Je vous guiderai jusqu'à la propriété où nous vivons," fit-elle tout en nouant le bandeau. Puis elle lui prit le coude de sa main et ils marchèrent jusqu'au manoir, Amelia lui détaillant tous les obstacles devant ses pas, même les plus petits, pour qu'il ne trébuche pas, comme avec un aveugle – une attitude que le jeune homme estima suffisamment respectueuse pour lui faire confiance.

Ils continuèrent à deviser aimablement tous les deux sur la dernière bataille, à échanger des souvenirs de Poudlard. Il lui demanda une nouvelle fois comment elle s'était retrouvée à vivre avec le Maître des Potions – ce que bien entendu, elle déclina de répondre. Elle sentait bien qu'il était anxieux de rencontrer le très-craint Professeur et elle fit de son mieux pour le rassurer en papotant avec lui. Elle n'aimait pas du tout papoter mais pour Harry Potter, elle était prête à faire une exception.

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portail. Amelia quitta le bras de Harry pour sortir sa baguette et lever les sortilèges de garde pour leur permettre d'entrer.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Vous le verrez très bientôt, Mr Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Il sentait que de la magie était à l'oeuvre à proximité immédiate. _Des sortilèges de garde, très certainement._ Il ne put s'empêcher de songer au Manoir des Malefoy. "J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas amené chez les Malefoy. La dernière fois où j'y étais ne m'a pas laissé un merveilleux souvenir."

Elle lui jeta un regard. "Non, ce n'est pas le pas, soyez rassuré. La dernière fois où je m'y suis rendue aussi ne m'a pas laissé de très bons souvenirs non plus."

"Vous y êtes déjà allée ? Comment vous en êtes-vous échappée ?" C'était une née-moldue, elle avait pu y être emprisonnée. "Peut-être que c'est le Professeur Rogue qui vous a libérée ?"

Elle sourit, bien que consciente qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle le guida à l'intérieur de la propriété avant de remettre les sortilèges de garde en place. "Non, le Professeur ne m'a pas libérée de là. J'avais été emmenée dans un autre manoir et là, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui m'a donnée à lui."

_Donc elle a été donnée à Rogue comme butin de guerre. Intéressant._ "Vous voulez dire que... que vous avez rencontré Voldemort en personne ?"

"Oui. Face à face. Pas une expérience très agréable comme vous le savez déjà vous-même. A présent, Mr Potter, nous approchons de la maison. Restez silencieux et ne parlez que si l'on s'adresse à vous. Plus rien d'autre je ne vous dirai pour le moment." Elle lui serra le bras gentiment dans un geste à la fois impérieux et rassurant.

Harry hocha la tête et interpréta son ordre comme un moyen d'éviter ses questions. _Donc, ils vivent dans une maison magique, une propriété qui doit être assez importante et bien cachée. Incartable et assez bien gardée par toutes sortes de protections, connaissant Rogue._ Il la laissa le guider, la main de la jeune femme lui saisissant le coude de manière ferme mais douce.

Elle lui indiqua où il devait poser le pied, car ils montaient un escalier menant à l'entrée principale de la demeure. Harry compta une douzaine de marche avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir. Il avait les yeux bandés mais il avait ouvert en grand tous ses autres sens, comptant sur eux pour avoir autant d'informations que possible, pour déterminer où il se trouvait. Il sentait la présence de magie dans les lieux, mais pas du tout de Magie Noire.

Amelia le mena à l'intérieur du salon. Puis Harry entendit une voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

"Oh, Harry, mon garçon ! Je suis si content de vous revoir !"

Harry se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. "Prof... Professeur Dumbledore ?" Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre cette voix, en fait dans n'importe quel autre lieu qu'à Poudlard.

"Exactement, mon cher Harry. Honnêtement, Severus, est-ce que vous avez besoin de garder ce jeune homme les yeux couverts d'un bandeau ?"

Harry entendit une autre voix, qu'il reconnut que trop bien. "Bien sûr que non, Dumbledore. Amelia, si tu veux bien, tu peux y aller." La voix contenait une bonne dose de sarcasme. Bien évidemment, il aurait bien aimé que le jeune sorcier reste ainsi, les yeux bandés.

Amelia enleva le bandeau et rendit à Harry ses lunettes. Il les remit en place et regarda autour de lui pour estimer où il se trouvait. Dans une pièce de proportions raisonnables, dotée de tous les signes du bon goût et qui avait dû être luxueuse par le passé, même si à présent elle n'était que confortable et propre. Son regard se dirigea vers le manteau de la cheminée, où était suspendu un imposant portrait du défunt Directeur de Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier dans le cadre lui sourit. Debout à côté de l'âtre, un homme vêtu de son habituel accoutrement noir, baguette à la main, l'observait.

"Bienvenu au Manoir des Prince, Potter," fit Severus de son habituel ton velouté et profond.

Harry était perplexe et cela se voyait sur son visage. Il se rappela ce que Hermione lui avait dit à propos de la famille magique du Maître des Potions, quand elle avait fait des recherches sur le surnom de « Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». _Prince_ avait été le nom de jeune fille de sa mère.

"Professeurs..." salua Harry, le regard se posant sur le portrait du Directeur, puis sur Severus.

"Je lis dans vos yeux, Potter, que vous êtes surpris de voir le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore dans ma maison. Votre Occlumencie est toujours aussi nulle."

Harry se demanda si le moment n'était pas venu de faire le malin. Mais il avait dépassé ce stade. "Certes, Professeur, mais au vu des souvenirs que vous m'avez laissés, pas vraiment."

Severus l'observa avec attention pendant de longues secondes. "Asseyez-vous, Potter," dit-il en lui désignant un fauteuil. Il s'assit lui-même dans le fauteuil en face. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux sous le regard bienveillant de Albus Dumbledore.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez savoir, Potter ?"

A ce moment, Amelia décida de sortir du salon discrètement. Elle voulait laisser les deux hommes seuls pour qu'ils puissent parler de Lily sans qu'ils se sentent embarrassés par sa présence.

* * *

**Un chapitre de transition - enfin, de Transplanage, devrais-je dire - où l'on voit une interaction entre Amelia et Harry, qui en dit long sur les sentiments de la jeune femme pour son homme. La véritable confrontation entre Harry et Severus sera pour le chapitre prochain. **

**J'espère avoir respecté le caractère de tous les personnages impliqués dans ce chapitre : Severus, Dumbledore et bien entendu Harry. Je pense aussi qu'Amelia est bien cohérente avec elle-même. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu avoir été envoyée à Serpentard - son plan pour amener Harry le prouve bien.**

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Ou pas ? Dans tous les cas, laissez des commentaires, vous savez que 1) ça me fait plaisir ; 2) j'aime à vous lire aussi. Et comment imaginez-vous la rencontre entre Harry et Severus ? On ne se gêne surtout pas pour laisser des commentaires... alors à vos claviers !**


	53. ChapItre 52 Horcruxes et Patronus

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 52 – Horcruxes et Patronus**

Les deux sorciers étaient en train de discuter depuis environ une heure, lorsqu'Amelia entra discrètement dans le salon, pour apporter du thé et des biscuits. Severus approuva son idée et la remercia. Le voir aussi aimable envers une autre personne, était nouveau pour Harry. Il devait reconnaître que la jeune sorcière avait une bonne influence sur le Maître des Potions.

Mais lorsque son regard vert se dirigea de nouveau sur son ancien Professeur, Harry y lut autre chose aussi. Les yeux sombres étaient plus que jamais empreints d'une chaleur, surtout lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Amelia. _Il l'aime. C'est évident._ Harry sourit.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous souriez, Potter ?" demanda Severus d'un ton détaché.

Harry croisa son regard avec confiance. "Si mon Occlumencie est plus nulle que jamais, Professeur, je crois que vous connaissez déjà la réponse." Il sourit à nouveau à l'homme, avec chaleur et compréhension. Et un peu d'humour aussi.

Bien évidemment que Severus le savait. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de laisser se dessiner sur ses lèvres un léger sourire moqueur. Un nouveau sentiment envahit son âme. Il ne se sentait pas du tout embarrassé qu'une autre personne puisse être au courant de ses propres sentiments pour Amelia. Il se souvint ce qu'elle lui avait dit une fois : _"N'ayez pas pitié des morts. Ayez pitié des vivants, et surtout, de ceux qui vivent sans amour. De ceux dont la porte du cœur est définitivement verrouillée."_ C'était si vrai.

Dumbledore avait quitté son portrait pour les laisser tout seuls – ce que Harry et Severus avait apprécié. L'aîné des deux sorciers remarqua que parler de Lily ne déclenchait plus désormais de douleur dans son coeur. Amelia avait raison : Lily faisait partie de lui mais elle ne constituait plus un obstacle à son bonheur ni à son avenir. Elle avait résidé dans son cœur, pour en garder la porte ouverte.

Severus avait expliqué le contexte autour des souvenirs qu'il avait confiés à Harry, autorisant au jeune homme de poser des questions, et y répondant bien volontiers. Il partagea aussi de nombreux autres souvenirs de sa relation avec Lily, surtout ceux qui concernaient la période entre sa première rencontre avec elle au cours de son enfance à Spinner's End, jusqu'au malheureux moment où il l'avait traitée de « sang-de-bourbe ». Il ne mentionna pas ce souvenir particulier – qui était son pire souvenir et qui l'attristait toujours.

Pourtant, Harry présenta des excuses à propos de la brutalité de son propre père. Il lui parla de ce souvenir qu'il avait vu dans la pensine du Maître des Potions, au cours de sa cinquième année. Il lui dit même que la brutalité de son père l'avait infiniment choqué alors. Ces excuses surprirent beaucoup Severus – il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, en songeant aux paroles d'Amelia : _"Les enfants ne devraient pas payer pour les péchés de leurs parents."_ Mais l'instant était bien trop jouissif pour passer à côté.

Au même âge, Harry était bien plus préoccupé à aider ses camarades de classe à Poudlard, à leur apprendre à se défendre contre les Forces du Mal et la Magie Noire. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de brutaliser quiconque là-bas. Il raconta à Severus les brutalités qu'il avait endurées chez les Dursley, ce qui l'avait vacciné à jamais de commettre le même type d'acte sur autrui. En fait, il ne le supportait pas.

Severus avait toujours voulu en savoir plus sur l'Armée de Dumbledore, et leur conversation porta sur la cinquième année de Harry. Le jeune sorcier expliqua que l'organisation avait été mise en place en réaction à l'inepte enseignement de DCFM d'Ombrage. Severus eut un petit rire. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

"En fait, c'était une idée d'Hermione. Je n'y étais pas d'abord vraiment favorable. Je n'aime pas vraiment être mis sous les feux de la rampe. A l'époque, je croyais aussi que je pourrais combattre tout seul dans cette guerre. J'ai appris que ce n'était pas possible."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croyait aussi qu'il pouvait remporter cette guerre tout seul. Je pense que ce fut là sa plus grande erreur. Mais comme vous avez déjà dû le comprendre, il était incapable de faire confiance à quiconque. Il ne pouvait être qu'un joueur solitaire. Ce qui lui fut finalement fatal." Un soupir. "Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé à Ombrage à la fin de la guerre ?" demanda Severus.

"Elle a été arrêtée et assignée à résidence, sa baguette confisquée, en attendant son procès. Elle sera jugée pour son implication dans la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-moldus. Ils sont en train de rassembler des témoignages de sorcières et de sorciers de sang-mêlé et nés-moldus qui sont passés par cette procédure. A propos, peut-être que Mademoiselle Davis pourrait être intéressée à donner son propre témoignage. Je me souviens qu'elle avait été là, le jour où nous avions réussi à récupérer le Médaillon de Serpentard qu'Ombrage portait. Plus ces témoignages seront nombreux, mieux ce sera."

"Vous lui poserez la question, Potter. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour elle."

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Je le ferai. J'espère qu'elle sera d'accord. Il est important pour nous de devoir arrêter ces stupidités sur la pureté du sang. D'après Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ombrage pourrait être condamnée à vingt ans de prison à Azkaban."

Ce nom seul ramena Severus à son propre cas. "Dumbledore m'a dit que vous m'aviez... défendu publiquement."

"Oui, je l'ai fait. Vous le méritiez, vous ne croyez pas, Professeur ?" Il fixa le Maître des Potions. "Le Professeur McGonagall fut la personne la plus dure à convaincre, mais je lui ai montré vos souvenirs dans la pensine. Je m'excuse si vous aviez l'intention de garder ces souvenirs confidentiels entre vous et moi uniquement, mais c'était nécessaire. Je crois que... la fin justifie les moyens. Un Serpentard de votre trempe sera sûrement d'accord avec moi, Professeur."

Le visage de Severus demeura impassible. Mais dans son for intérieur, il devait reconnaître que le garçon avait raison. Si le Choixpeau avait voulu envoyer le gamin à Serpentard, ce n'était pas entièrement à cause du morceau de l'âme de Voldemort présent dans l'esprit du garçon à cette époque. Le jeune sorcier avait en effet des tendances Serpentard.

Harry poursuivit. "Elle était vraiment bouleversée après ça. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a raconté qu'elle avait pleuré pendant deux heures dans son bureau après les avoir vus. Elle se sentait vraiment désolée du comportement qu'elle avait eu envers vous. C'est une sorcière honnête. Très stricte mais surtout, juste."

"Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer cependant. Elle était très proche du Professeur Dumbledore. Sa réaction était compréhensible à l'époque."

Harry fit oui de la tête. "La situation était très compliquée alors. Je comprends maintenant que vous et le Professeur Dumbledore, vous ayez eu besoin de garder le secret. Je ne savais pas. C'est juste que je ne comprenais pas. Je vous présente mes excuses, monsieur."

"Vous apprendrez que le secret est parfois une condition préalable au succès d'une mission, malgré ce qui peut nous en coûter. Si vous suivez une formation d'Auror, vous reconnaîtrez la sagesse de mes paroles."

Harry sourit. "Oh oui, J'y ai déjà goûté. La recherche des Horcruxes me l'a appris." Une pause. "Au fait, Professeur, comment avez-vous su pour les Horcruxes ?"

Severus soupira. "Je suis un expert en Magie Noire, Potter, j'avais déjà entendu parler de cette pratique de Magie très Noire." Un autre soupir. "Dumbledore m'avait décrit ce qu'ils étaient – comme vous l'avez constaté dans mes souvenirs, lorsqu'il m'avait dit que vous étiez vous-même un Horcrux, et que vous deviez mourir." Une pause. "Dumbledore m'avait montré le journal et la bague aussi. J'ai su aussitôt ce que ces objets avaient été. Ils empestaient la Magie Noire, même si le Horcrux à l'intérieur avait été détruit."

La discussion sur les Horcruxes avait rappelé à Severus les événements de la Forêt de Dean. Il taquina Harry un peu sur sa façon de récupérer l'Epée de Gryffondor. Le garçon rougit un peu, tout en admettant très justement cependant que cela avait été ridicule d'utiliser un Sortilège d'Attraction pour prendre l'Epée. Mais dans l'excitation du moment, cela avait paru être la chose la plus pratique à réfléchir et à faire.

"Vous m'avez passé l'information selon laquelle il y avait d'autres Horcruxes qui restaient à détruire. Comment vous avez su alors ?"

"A propos de l'existence des autres Horcruxes ?" Harry le confirma d'un hochement de la tête. Severus poursuivit. "Je suis tombé sur le fait qu'il y en avait d'autres au cours d'un bref contact mental que j'avais eu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsqu'il avait eu recours à la Légilimencie sur moi. J'avais été témoin de votre exploit au Ministère aussi, quand vous avez pris ce médaillon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait rudement châtié parce que je n'avais pas été capable de vous arrêter à temps. Durant ce contact, j'avais perçu qu'il était effrayé aussi. Totalement effrayé." Un soupir. "Ce qui était nouveau. On peut dire beaucoup de choses sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'était pas du genre à avoir facilement peur. Cette peur qu'il avait, voilà qui était inédit. Inédit et totalement inattendu. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Que le médaillon était pour lui un élément essentiel. Puis, pendant un très court instant durant ce contact, j'ai entendu le mot en écho dans mon esprit, venant de lui. Horcrux. J'ai ajouté ce peu d'information aux explications du Professeur Dumbledore. Le reste de l'histoire fut, disons, facile à déduire."

"Et c'était le cas, en effet. Il avait pris des mesures de protection incroyables pour dissimuler ce Horcrux en particulier. Au fait, Professeur, est-ce que vous avez connu un certain Regulus Arcturus Black ? Il était à Serpentard."

Entendre ce nom fit paraître une rapide émotion sur le visage de Severus. "C'était un très bon ami à moi, quand nous étions à Poudlard, même s'il avait deux ans de moins que moi. Nous avons pris la Marque des Ténèbres ensemble, en même temps. Il a disparu d'un seul coup. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé. J'étais triste d'avoir perdu un si bon ami."

Alors Harry lui raconta ce qui était arrivé au frère de Sirius. Il lui montra même le bout de papier que Hermione avait réussi à conserver intact. Severus lut le message sans cacher son émotion. "Courageux Regulus... Je suis content de connaître enfin la vérité. Qu'il n'est pas mort en vain. Contrairement à tant d'autres."

Il rendit le papier à Harry. "Non, vous pouvez le garder, Professeur. Si Regulus était votre ami, s'il comptait beaucoup pour vous, alors je suis content de vous le donner. Regulus et vous, vous êtes la preuve que le courage existe aussi chez Serpentard."

"Le courage et la lâcheté se rencontrent partout, Potter. Vous le savez sûrement."

"Oui. Nous autres Gryffondors, nous ne sommes pas toujours à la hauteur de notre réputation."

"Vous faites allusion à Pettigrow ?"

Harry fit oui de la tête. Son attitude, son langage corporel, informèrent Severus que le garçon cachait quelque chose. _Il cache quelque chose, mais quoi ? Que pourrait-il cacher à propos de Queudver ?_ Il mit la question de côté. Tout homme a ses secrets, il pouvait le comprendre. Si le gamin voulait parler, il le ferait.

Le jeune sorcier changea de sujet. "Professeur... Lorsque Voldemort... m'a tué, dans la Forêt Interdite, enfin, quand il a tué le Horcrux en moi, je me suis retrouvé dans un lieu où j'ai revu le Professeur Dumbledore. Une sorte de limbes d'après-vie, ou un endroit entre ici et là. Je voulais le questionner à propos... du patronus de ma mère." Il se sentait gêné, comme s'il était sur le point d'entrer par effraction dans un univers réellement intime. Mais après tout ce que le Maître des Potions lui avait raconté sur sa mère, il décida de continuer. "Je lui ai dit que qu'il était curieux qu'il soit le même que le vôtre."

"Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?" Severus était curieux d'entendre la réponse que le vieux pouvait avoir faite.

"Il a dit... que ce n'était pas si curieux que ça dans son opinion." Il baissa la tête. "Je réalise que ma question est idiote, Professeur. Vous avez aimé ma mère. Et maintenant..."

"Maintenant que j'aime une autre femme ? A quoi ressemble mon patronus ? C'est ce que vous vouliez dire ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Je me demandais si les patronus pouvaient changer au cours d'une vie. Je me souviens de celui de Tonks, pendant ma sixième année. Son patronus..."

"Avait changé. En effet. Sachez que les patronus peuvent refléter les sentiments que nous pouvons nourrir pour une personne. Ils peuvent aussi refléter notre nature profonde." Il soupira. "Mon patronus n'a pas changé, Potter. L'amour que j'ai eu pour Lily est toujours là. Il fait partie de moi."

"Mais Mademoiselle Davis ? Est-ce qu'elle en sera heureuse, de ça ?"

"Mademoiselle Davis a une merveilleuse qualité – parmi les nombreuses qu'elle possède. Elle n'est pas jalouse. Elle aussi, a aimé auparavant. Son patronus est un serpent, car elle a aimé un autre Serpentard avant moi. Un cousin de Regulus Black, d'ailleurs. Un certain... Terence Black."

Ce nom évoqua un souvenir dans la mémoire de Harry. La tapisserie, au Square Grimmaurd. "Un cousin de Sirius, qui a connu le même sort que mon parrain," pensa tout haut le jeune sorcier. "Il y a une salle, au Square Grimmaurd, avec l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Sirius m'a montré une fois les quelques membres de sa famille qui avaient été « brûlés » pour être rayés, oubliés, de la parenté, pour diverses raisons. Je me souviens d'un Terence Black, en effet. Sirius m'avait raconté que son portrait sur l'arbre avait été brûlé parce que, premièrement, il était le petit-fils d'Alphard Black, qui lui-même avait été brûlé aussi, et deuxièmement, parce qu'il s'était enfui avec une sorcière née-moldue. Il m'a aussi raconté qu'il avait connu une fin terrible. Il avait été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait gravé sur son corps « traître-à-son-sang »."

Severus fit oui de la tête. "Je confirme l'intégralité de cette histoire. La sorcière née-moldue en question n'était autre que Mademoiselle Davis."

"Bellatrix a fait la même chose à Hermione. Elle a gravé « sang-de-bourbe » sur son bras, quand nous étions détenus prisonniers au Manoir des Malefoy."

"Elle aimait bien infliger ce type de blessure. Merlin soit loué, cette sorcière est morte."

Harry perçut là qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'estime entre ces deux Mangemorts. "Grâce à Molly Weasley."

"A ce qu'on m'a dit." Une pause. "Revenons aux patronus. J'ai tendance à croire qu'ils reflètent notre personnalité plutôt que nos sentiments. Mademoiselle Davis a de puissantes tendances Serpentard, pour une Serdaigle. Quant à ma biche... je ne sais pas moi-même quoi en penser."

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Puis-je vous donner mon avis ?"

"Il semblerait que je ne pourrais pas vous empêcher de le faire, Potter."

Harry sourit. "Je crois que votre véritable nature est faite d'attention et d'amour. Quelque chose que les gens associent à l'image de la biche. C'est ce que vous avez fait tout au long de votre vie, et que vous continuez à faire. Etre attentionné et aimer. Vous avez aimé ma mère. Puis votre attention s'est reportée sur moi. Vos souvenirs ont montré combien vous avez pris soin aussi du Professeur Dumbledore. Maintenant... vous aimez Mademoiselle Davis et vous prenez soin d'elle." Une pause. "J'ai pu trouver ça curieux quand j'ai vu vos souvenirs. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant."

Severus dut reconnaître que le garçon pouvait avoir raison. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais admis ouvertement devant lui. Il demeura silencieux.

"Mais dites-moi, dans la Forêt de Dean, c'était vous. La biche patronus, c'était vous. Vous et votre dame, vous m'avez parlé de deux autres Horcruxes. Comment avez-vous su pour eux ?"

Severus était content que la conversation revienne sur les Horcruxes. "Bellatrix croyait faire preuve de son intelligence et de sa loyauté, lorsque durant l'une de nos réunions, elle a évoqué la Coupe de Helga Poufsouffle qu'elle détenait dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts. Bon, d'accord, nous étions entre nous, lors de ces réunions de Mangemorts au Manoir des Malefoy. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'un espion avait infiltré le Premier Cercle."

"Vous."

"En effet."

"C'est incroyable que Voldemort ait voulu vous tuer pour un motif inexistant, alors qu'il n'a jamais soupçonné que vous l'aviez espionné pendant des années. Un exploit remarquable. Je vous admire vraiment, Professeur."

Cette admiration était inédite aussi. Severus lut dans les yeux verts du gamin qu'elle était authentique. C'était bon à voir et à entendre aussi. "Un exploit assez remarquable, certes, Potter. Mais je le dois en partie à mon Occlumencie et au fait que malgré sa puissance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demeurait de manière flagrante, totalement ignorant sur de nombreux aspects de la magie. De plus, il n'a jamais attaché beaucoup d'importance à des détails certes minuscules, mais néanmoins essentiels. C'est ce qui a fini par le perdre."

"Et pour le Diadème de Serdaigle ? Comment avez-vous su ?"

"Ca, vous devrez le demander à Amelia." Il avait laissé échappé son prénom, au lieu d'utiliser son nom de famille pour parler d'elle. "Potter, il est bientôt midi. Et si nous en parlions ensemble lors du déjeuner ?"

Cette fois, Harry fut surpris et c'était visible sur son visage. "Eh bien, Professeur... Je serais honoré d'être invité à votre table."

Severus se leva de son fauteuil, promptement imité par Harry. Ils se rendirent à la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent Amelia en train de préparer le repas, car l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air. Elle se tourna vers les deux sorciers. Leur attitude l'informa qu'ils avaient fait la paix d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou du moins, qu'ils étaient parvenus à une sorte de compréhension mutuelle.

"Amelia, ça te dérange si nous avons un invité pour le déjeuner ?"

Elle eut un large sourire. "Mr Potter, vous êtes le bienvenu. Si le Professeur vous a invité, je ne vois aucun problème à rajouter une assiette de plus sur la table pour vous."

"En fait, cette invitation a un but particulier, Amelia. Mr Potter veut en savoir plus sur le Diadème de Serdaigle, et comment nous avons su que c'était un Horcrux."

Elle baissa la tête. Harry se demanda si le sujet lui était pénible ou pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait des yeux verts. "Bien sûr. Beaucoup de gens sont morts au cours de cette guerre. Beaucoup ont perdu la vie parce qu'ils savaient des choses. Les Coeurdaigle étaient ce ceux-là."

"Les Coeurdaigle ?"

"Mes anciens employeurs, Mr Potter, avant que je sois capturée au cours d'un raid de Mangemorts sur leur maison. Asseyez-vous et je vous raconterai cette histoire. Elle mérite d'être connue, tout comme ils méritent d'être reconnus."

Harry obéit tandis qu'Amelia mettait une assiette supplémentaire sur la table. Severus s'assit aussi et Amelia posa un plat chaud de nourriture au centre de la table avant de servir tout le monde. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit à son tour et commença à raconter l'histoire des Coeurdaigle, ce qui leur était advenu et surtout, comment ils avaient découvert le secret le plus ténébreux de Lord Voldemort, alors qu'ils faisaient des recherches sur le Diadème perdu de Serdaigle. La raison même pourquoi ils avaient été tués, leur maison totalement détruite par le feu et leurs enfants dispersés.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie de l'entretien entre Severus et Harry ! Pas de dispute ni de duel magique entre eux, à part quelques piques de Severus envers Harry - pas tout à fait imprévisible et puis qui songerait à en blâmer Severus ?  
**

**J'ai essayé de rendre le plus "fluide" possible l'enchaînement de leur discussion pour couvrir les sujets qui les intéressent de manière la plus exhaustive possible. Surtout sur le sujet des Horcruxes et des Patronus. D'où le titre de ce chapitre. Hommage est aussi rendu - via Amelia - aux Coeurdaigle. Enfin, on en sait aussi un peu plus sur ce qui a pu se passer après la guerre.  
**

**Mais le meilleur est encore à venir ! Alors on reste sur cette chaîne ! La confrontation entre Severus et Harry tient sur DEUX chapitres et non pas un seul ! Vous en avez de la chance... LOL  
**

******J'ose espérer que j'ai respecté le caractère de Harry et de Severus, en tant que personnages. **

**En attendant la suite, vous pouvez aussi laisser vos impressions et commentaires... vous savez que je les apprécie !  
**


	54. Chapitre 53 Les secrets de Harry

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 53 – Les secrets de Harry**

Le repas avait été à la fois excellent et instructif. Harry avait été impressionné par les accomplissements des Coeurdaigle au sujet du Diadème et leur découverte de ce que Voldemort en avait fait. Il éprouva de la tristesse pour leur assassinat et il promit de faire de son mieux pour aider Kingsley Shacklebolt à rendre les enfants Coeurdaigle à leur famille de sang.

Après le repas, Severus suggéra à Harry d'aller marcher dans le parc. Le jeune sorcier accepta. Le temps était beau. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, en silence. Le Maître des Potions avait fait cette suggestion car il avait perçu – par un recours discret à la Légilimencie – que le jeune sorcier voulait lui dire quelque chose que personne d'autre ne devrait savoir. Pas même Amelia. Pas même Dumbledore.

"Professeur, j'ai une faveur à vous demander."

_Nous y sommes._ Severus ne fut pas surpris – la requête du garçon le confirma dans sa première perception. Il eut un ricanement pour lui. _Si prévisible._ "Honnêtement, Potter, vous ne croyez pas que Dumbledore et vous, vous n'avez pas déjà assez exigé de moi ? Que vous prenez tout pour acquis ?" Devant le visage sérieux du gamin, le Maître des Potions se laissa fléchir. "Bon, très bien, Potter. De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Harry sortit un objet de sa veste. Une baguette. Une baguette que Severus reconnut immédiatement.

La Baguette de Sureau.

"Professeur, j'ai besoin de vos conseils concernant cette baguette. Vous la reconnaissez sûrement."

Severus fit oui de la tête. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait reconnue. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la Baguette de Sureau – qu'il avait toujours connue pour être entre les mains de Dumbledore, avant qu'elle ne finisse entre celles de Lord Voldemort.

"La Baguette de Sureau. Le Bâton de la Mort. La Baguette de la Destinée. Que voulez-vous de moi à son sujet ?"

"Je l'ai gardée avec moi depuis le moment où je l'ai reprise à Voldemort. Je l'ai utilisée pour réparer ma baguette de Houx qui avait été abîmée quelques semaines auparavant." Il soupira. "Professeur, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Ou plutôt, la seule chose que je veux pas faire avec, c'est bien de la remettre dans la tombe du Professeur Dumbledore, avec sa dépouille. Quelqu'un pourrait s'inspirer de ce que Voldemort a fait auparavant, profaner la tombe et l'y dérober."

"Gardez-là alors. Vous êtes son maître après tout. Songez-y, elle sera bien pratique si vous travaillez comme Auror."

"Oh, non ! Cette baguette... n'attire que des ennuis. Je crois que vous pouvez le comprendre. Voldemort voulait vous tuer à cause d'elle. Je ne veux pas être tué à cause d'elle non plus. J'ai eu assez d'ennuis pour remplir toute une vie, je ne veux pas d'un poids supplémentaire à cause d'elle. Ma baguette de Houx marche très bien pour moi. Je veux seulement une vie normale et tranquille."

Severus était étonné. James Potter n'aurait jamais eu une idée pareille. Il aurait sûrement gardé la Baguette de Sureau et s'en serait très certainement vanté. Cela ressemblait plus à Lily d'avoir une telle pensée – se débarrasser d'une arme bien trop dangereuse qui ne causait que des ennuis où qu'elle soit. Abandonner la promesse du pouvoir en échange d'une vie tranquille. "Vous êtes vraiment comme votre mère."

Harry sourit. "Je vous remercie, Professeur Rogue. Je le prends comme un compliment."

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement. "Alors, que pensez-vous que l'on doive faire de la Baguette de Sureau, si elle signifie bien trop d'ennuis pour vous, au point que vous souhaitez vous en défaire ?"

"J'y ai déjà réfléchi, à partir du moment où j'ai gagné son allégeance. Depuis que j'ai vaincu Drago au Manoir des Malefoy, quand nous nous en sommes échappés. A partir de cet instant, j'ai dû décider de ce que je devrais en faire."

"Cachez-là dans votre chambre forte à Gringotts."

Harry ricana à son tour. "Nous savons tous les deux que Gringotts peut être cambriolé – c'est arrivé déjà deux fois. Non. J'ai bien songé à la détruire, monsieur. Mais elle avait été la baguette du Professeur Dumbledore avant et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sacrilège de le faire. En fait, je me tourne vers vous parce que je ne sais pas. Je veux seulement m'en débarrasser et j'ignore comment le faire. J'ai besoin de bons conseils."

Severus voulut rétorquer au gamin qu'il aille s'adresser à Dumbledore pour avoir des conseils – comme d'habitude. Il fixa le jeune sorcier, plantant son regard sombre dans les yeux verts. "Votre Occlumencie est décidément nulle, Potter. Vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez me dire la vérité ? Qu'en fait, vous savez _parfaitement _bien ce que vous voulez en faire !"

Harry baissa la tête, tel un élève de première année surpris à errer dans le château après le couvre-feu. Il confirma d'un signe de tête. "Oui, monsieur." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Je me demandais si je pouvais vous la donner. Pour que vous la cachiez. N'importe où vous le jugerez le mieux. Vous avez caché tellement de secrets avant, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance que personne ne saura jamais rien sur l'endroit où elle se trouverait réellement."

"Je préfère ça, Potter. Vous en avez assez d'une vie d'ennuis. J'ai en assez d'une vie de mensonges. Je préfère infiniment plus la vérité. Contrairement à de nombreuses personnes, je suis assez fort pour l'entendre." En fait, Severus était contrarié par la demande du gamin. En même temps, il comprenait le souhait de Harry. Lui aussi voulait une vie normale et tranquille. Il était bien conscient qu'une baguette aussi dangereuse ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas rester sans surveillance dans un lieu aussi célèbre que la tombe de Dumbledore. Surtout maintenant que la guerre était terminée, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières se rendraient en masse sur le tombeau du vieux Directeur – car il avait été un ami, un professeur, et le Directeur pour nombre d'entre eux. "Vous avez raison, Potter. On ne peut pas la laisser aussi facilement accessible que ça."

Harry observa le parc s'étendant devant lui. "J'avais pensé à un endroit qui serait incartable. Lorsque Mademoiselle Davis m'a amené ici, elle avait mentionné que votre propriété était incartable et très bien gardée par des sortilèges. Je me suis demandé alors..." Il s'arrêta, soudainement gêné.

"Continuez," ordonna Severus – bien qu'il sût déjà la réponse.

"Si je pouvais la laisser ici, à vos bons soins. Elle pourrait être enterrée ici, avec vous seul sachant où elle l'a été exactement. Vous avez dupé Voldemort pendant tant d'années grâce à votre Occlumencie, Professeur. Vous avez gardé aussi nombre de secrets du Professeur Dumbledore. Je crois que vous pouvez garder celui-là aussi."

Severus réfléchit à l'idée du garçon. Il devait admettre qu'elle était sensée. Il serait effectivement capable de garder ce secret là aussi. Même si Potter était un mauvais Occlumens, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il ne savait même pas où sa propriété était située. Il ne l'aurait pas vu enterrer la baguette non plus. Le parc était assez grand. Le moment venu, Severus emporterait dans sa tombe ce secret supplémentaire.

Le Maître des Potions consentit d'un geste de la tête. "Le Professeur Dumbledore aurait sûrement estimé que c'était là une idée raisonnable." Il tendit la main.

Harry mit la Baguette de Sureau dans la main de Severus. "Je vous remercie, Professeur. Je crois que notre monde est bien plus sûr – et moi avec, pour être honnête – si cette baguette est mise hors de la portée de quiconque. Surtout de personnes mal-intentionnées. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'une autre guerre magique éclate, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, certes non," approuva Severus. Il soupesa la baguette de sa main. Par pur réflexe, il jeta avec un _Priori Incantato_ non-verbal. Un sortilège en jaillit. A sa grande surprise, c'était un sortilège qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Il fixa le jeune homme, un éclat sombre dans les yeux. "Comment cela se fait-il que mon _Sectumsempra_ a été jeté avec la Baguette de Sureau ?"

Harry avait l'air embarrassé, une fois de plus. Il rougit même. Severus se rappela son impression lorsqu'ils avaient fait allusion à Pettigrow. Par une étrange association d'idées, il eut une puissante intuition qui lui susurrait que les deux faits étaient en relation – même s'il n'avait aucune preuve factuelle. Pour le moment. Il le savait, c'était tout.

"Potter..." gronda Severus. "Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous et moi, connaissons ce sortilège. Le dernier sort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jeté avec la Baguette de Sureau, c'était le Sortilège de la Mort. Qu'il a jeté sur vous. Je n'ai jamais utilisé la Baguette de Sureau car c'est maintenant la toute première fois que je la tiens en main. Ce qui ne laisse qu'une seule possibilité. Vous. Qui avez-vous ensorcelé avec ?" Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux sorciers.

"Personne, Professeur."

"Vous ne voudriez pas goûter de mon Veritaserum, Potter. J'en ai ici et vous n'êtes plus un élève." Son ton, bien que calme et détaché, annonçait clairement le danger.

"C'est illégal," contra le jeune sorcier d'un ton brusque, se souvenant de ce que Hermione avait dit à Ombrage, lors de leur cinquième année, quand cette femme avait voulu l'utiliser sur lui.

Le regard sombre de Severus brilla d'une lueur d'indignation. "Je me moque bien si c'est illégal ou pas, Potter. Gardez vos histoires d'Auror pour vous. De plus... vous êtes ici dans _ma_ maison. Vous y êtes venu de votre plein gré. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous le rappeler, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine, Professeur. Tout comme vous n'avez pas besoin de m'empoisonner non plus si vous voulez vous débarrasser de ma présence."

"Alors, maintenant... Ne – me – mentez – pas." Il martela légèrement la poitrine du jeune homme avec la pointe de la Baguette de Sureau, au rythme de chacun de ses mots, un geste qui mit Harry mal à l'aise – en dépit du fait qu'il en était le véritable maître et qu'il n'avait rien à en craindre. Chaque petit coup porté allait de pair avec le ton inimitable que le Maître des Potions utilisait lorsqu'il voulait montrer qu'il avait raison.

Harry soupira. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en quatrième année, lorsque le Maître des Potions l'avait questionné à propos de qui avait volé les ingrédients requis pour concocter le Polynectar. "Très bien. J'avais espéré garder ce secret-là pour moi. Mais je peux vous le dire après tout." Un soupir profond. "Vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux le dire en fait. La seule qui puisse comprendre."

Il y avait un mélange de colère et de tristesse dans sa voix, qui ne laissa pas Severus indifférent. "Et de quoi s'agit-il, Mr Potter ?"

"Après la fin de la bataille, il y avait une dernière chose que j'avais besoin de faire. Quelque chose qui me donnerait une sorte de conclusion. Je suis allé au hangar à bateaux et..."

Severus ajouta deux et deux. Il soupçonna ce que le jeune sorcier pouvait y avoir fait. _Le hangar à bateaux... _Sectumsempra_..._ _Conclusion... _Il ne fut pas surpris par les paroles suivantes de Harry.

"Je m'y suis rendu, tout seul. Il était toujours là. Immobile et sans âme, bien évidemment. Mais toujours vivant. A respirer comme s'il était endormi."

_Queudver. Ne me dites pas qu'il a..._

"Je me suis souvenu de ce que Voldemort vous avait fait, monsieur. J'ai... j'ai fait la même chose. Je lui ai tranché la gorge en utilisant la Baguette de Sureau et je l'ai laissé saigner jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il aurait été tué au cours de la bataille. Par Voldemort en personne, qui avait utilisé la Baguette de Sureau, et qui était assez cinglé pour tuer ses propres hommes. Une autre victime de la guerre. Après tout, il y avait quelques autres personnes à avoir été témoins de ce qu'il vous avait fait, à vous. Moi... Ron... Hermione... Mademoiselle Davis... Des gens dignes de confiance. Personne n'aurait soupçonné que c'était moi, surtout si j'avais utilisé une baguette qui serait demeurée cachée ou même qui aurait été détruite après !"

_Comme c'est bien Serpentard de votre part, Potter_, ne put s'empêcher de songer Severus. "Vous avez jeté le _Sectumsempra_ sur Pettigrow." Ce n'était là qu'une affirmation.

Tout à coup, Harry laissa sa révolte éclater. Il saisit le bras de Severus. "J''étais tellement en colère après lui, Professeur ! Il avait trahi mes parents ! A cause de lui, j'ai été privé de ma famille ! Il m'a volé mon enfance !"

Severus lisait bien la colère sur le visage du garçon. Une colère qui durerait probablement toute une vie. Une blessure qui serait là à jamais. Une colère qui faisait écho à la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas en blâmer le gamin – et il ne le ferait pas. Combien il avait lui-même voulu tuer aussi Pettigrow ! Toutes les fois où il avait voulu se débarrasser de lui, pour venger la mort de Lily ! Et plus tard, le viol d'Amelia. Il comprenait la colère de Harry et son désir de trouver une conclusion à toute cette histoire. Sauf que la conclusion pour Potter portait pour lui, Severus Rogue, le nom de « vengeance ».

_Comme la vengeance est douce..._

Le Maître des Potions observa le jeune homme sous un angle entièrement nouveau. Tuer un homme qui été déjà inconscient n'était pas une grande affaire – du moins pour lui, le Mangemort aguerri. Cependant, pour quelqu'un comme Harry Potter, c'était beaucoup à assumer. C'était aussi un acte que Severus n'avait jamais été en mesure de pouvoir mettre à exécution concernant Queudver. L'intention avait été là, toujours, mais il ne le pouvait pas. La disparition du sorcier-rat aurait soulevé bien trop de questions et Severus ne pouvait pas mettre en danger sa position au sein du Premier Cercle. La vengeance était douce, certes, mais la vermine n'en valait pas la peine.

Finalement, le jeune sorcier avait bien plus de tripes qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Bien plus encore, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre non plus.

"Une mort bien méritée, Potter. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. J'aurais fait la même chose, si j'en avais eu l'opportunité. J'ai toujours voulu le faire, d'une manière ou d'une autre." Un soupir. "J'ai su dès le début que c'était lui qui avait amené le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Godric's Hollow cette nuit-là. Malheureusement pour eux... vos parents... avaient placé leur confiance en une personne qui ne la méritait pas."

Harry hocha la tête. "Je savais que vous comprendriez, Professeur. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Pas même à Ron et Hermione. Pas même à Ginny. Pas même au Professeur McGonagall ou au Professeur Dumbledore. Et j'ai bien l'intention que la situation reste ainsi. En fait, vous êtes la seule personne à qui je puisse en parler. La seule personne qui comprendrait ce que je ressentais alors. Et encore, je n'en aurais rien dit, s'il n'y avait pas eu le _Priori Incantato_ que vous avez jeté."

La compassion monta dans le cœur de Severus – alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup, et encore moins pour un certain Harry Potter. Mais de l'attention, oui. "Comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, Potter, vos secrets sont en sûreté avec moi. Tout comme l'étaient aussi ceux du Professeur Dumbledore. Suivez mon conseil, pour une fois dans votre vie, et vous éviterez les ennuis. Continuez ainsi. Pas un seul mot à quiconque. Personne ne pleurera la mort de Pettigrow. Pas même les autres Mangemorts. Croyez-moi... la vermine n'en vaut définitivement pas la peine."

Harry laissa échapper un sourire triste. "Merci, Professeur Rogue. J'apprécie vraiment votre compréhension. Je suis désolé de vous charger une fois de plus avec ces deux secrets mais vous êtes la seule personne à qui, je le sais, je peux les confier."

"Vous avez utilisé mon _Sectumsempra_ avec sagesse. Je l'ai conçu dans un but spécifique. Vous vous rappelez sûrement ce que j'avais noté dans mon vieux livre de Potions."

"Bien sûr, monsieur, que je m'en souviens." Harry cita avec un hochement de la tête. "_Pour les ennemis_."

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes encore. "Attendez-moi ici, Potter," dit-il au garçon tout en lui montrant un banc non loin de là. "Asseyez-vous là-bas. Je ne serai pas long."

Harry comprit ce que le Mage Noir voulait faire. Il consentit d'un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Severus marcha vers un bout de la forêt qui couvrait une partie de la propriété. Il disparut derrière un bosquet d'arbres. Harry détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas savoir où le Maître des Potions avait enterré la Baguette de Sureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus revint, ses mains ne contenant rien d'autre que sa propre baguette. "Je l'ai enterrée, Potter. Sous un arbre là-bas. A présent, je suis le seul à connaître sa situation exacte. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour emporter ce secret dans ma propre tombe."

Harry le regarda, plein de reconnaissance. "Merci, Professeur. Merci, pour moi et pour le reste du monde magique."

"Ne me remerciez pas, Potter. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour _vous_. Je l'ai fait pour _moi_. Je ne veux pas être tué pour ça. Une fois a bien failli avoir lieu." Il jeta un regard vers la demeure. "Je l'ai fait pour _elle_ aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'Amelia soit impliquée d'une quelconque manière avec."

Harry hocha la tête. Ils reprirent leur marche vers la maison.

"Potter, à mon tour de vous questionner. Etiez-vous conscient, tout ce temps, d'être vous-même un Horcrux ?"

Harry se rappela les souvenirs que le Professeur lui avait laissés. Le Mage Noir avait été littéralement choqué d'apprendre que le garçon en avait été un – même si Voldemort l'avait créé de manière involontaire.

"Je crois que..." Sa voix s'érailla lorsqu'il se souvint des émotions qu'il avait alors ressenties. La tristesse dans les yeux de Ron et de Hermione, quand il leur avait révélé la vérité. "C'était comme si... comme si je l'avais toujours su, Professeur. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle je pouvais parler avec les serpents, pourquoi je pouvais sentir la présence des autres Horcruxes, pourquoi il y avait cette connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort. Je l'avais comprise, plus ou moins intuitivement. Et Hermione aussi l'avait comprise." Un soupir. "Je me rappelle avoir été surpris après avoir vu vos souvenirs et entendu le Professeur Dumbledore dire que je devais mourir. Bien que je doive avouer que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus choqué alors."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"D'avoir la confirmation d'être un Horcrux, ou bien d'apprendre que je devais mourir. Je ne le sais toujours pas." Une pause. "Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus secoua la tête, cette fois ces yeux sombres luisant de compréhension. "Non, Potter, ça n'a plus d'importance."

"J'ai dû alors prendre une décision. Voldemort m'avait donné une heure pour le rejoindre dans la Forêt Interdite et affronter mon destin. Ce que j'ai fait et j'y suis allé. Hermione avait suspecté que j'avais été aussi un Horcrux. Mais j'avais appris que nous avons tous de la lumière et des ténèbres en nous-même. Que ce qui compte, c'est la partie sur laquelle nous choisissons d'agir. C'est ce que nous sommes réellement."

Severus approuva de la tête. Il reconnaissait bien là les paroles de sagesse de Dumbledore. "Oui, Potter. Nous pouvons faire des erreurs – nous en faisons tous. Mais à la fin, seuls nos choix nous définissent. Pas nos capacités ou encore la pureté de notre sang, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre."

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent avec compréhension. Une lueur chaleureuse de compassion brilla dans les yeux verts de Harry. Puis il arriva quelque chose d'étrange – du moins dans l'opinion de Severus. Le jeune sorcier tendit la main vers lui.

"Je vous présente vraiment mes excuses pour tout, Professeur Rogue. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi aussi. Pour moi et pour tout le monde dans notre communauté. J'espère que nous pourrons rester ainsi, vous et moi, à se respecter l'un l'autre. Si vous ne le souhaitez pas, ce que je peux comprendre, au moins sachez que vous avez mon respect."

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation et de surprise, Severus prit la main de Harry et la serra, sans un mot. S'il y avait des mots à dire, ils étaient incapables de sortir de sa bouche, piégés comme ils l'étaient dans sa gorge. Ils ne deviendraient pas des amis proches mais de nombreuses ambiguïtés et d'incompréhensions du passé avaient été levées – ce qui était le plus important après tout. A présent, le temps était venu de songer à l'avenir.

* * *

Harry avait quitté le Manoir des Prince de la même manière qu'il y était venu – avec un bandeau sur les yeux entre autres – mais non sans avoir d'abord mentionné à Amelia que les victimes de la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-moldus étaient invitées à apporter leur témoignage sur la façon dont Ombrage les avait traitées. La jeune sorcière avait accepté de donner le sien. Severus avait cependant imposé une condition. Comme son témoignage ne pouvait être recueilli qu'au Ministère de la Magie, et qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller pour la protéger, elle devrait l'être par une autre personne. Harry proposa tout de suite d'être celui qui assurerait cette protection. Severus y consentit, ce que Harry interpréta comme un signe qu'il avait gagné la confiance du Mage Noir.

Amelia était contente d'aider leur communauté à se débarrasser de leurs préjugés sur le sang. Son témoignage, ajouté aux douzaines d'autres, aida à fournir une fondation solide pour éviter que ces mêmes préjugés ne deviennent la règle dans une société. Il y aurait toujours des préjugés mais ils seraient tenus fermement en laisse et ne reviendraient pas à l'avenir sous forme de politique. Plus jamais.

* * *

**Et les voilà, les secrets de Harry ! J'aime bien explorer son côté obscur, à lui aussi. En plus, je pense qu'il a d'authentiques tendances Serpentard, et pas uniquement parce qu'un peu de l'âme de Voldemort a cohabité dans sa tête pendant pas mal d'années. Après tout, il ne serait pas le premier à avoir les qualités d'au moins deux Maisons à la fois. Dumbledore et Severus sont aussi un peu comme ça.  
**

**En fait, je crois que la confession de Harry a fini par sceller d'une certaine manière la réconciliation ou du moins une certaine paix, entre lui et Severus. Oui, ils ne sont pas si différents tous les deux. Même s'il y a eu une tension avant la confession. Pour cela, je me suis rappelée la fameuse scène dans _La Coupe de Feu_ où Severus explique ce qu'est le Veritaserum à un Harry qu'il accuse d'avoir volé dans ses stocks d'ingrédients... j'adore cette scène ! Il y a aussi quelques éléments de _L'Ordre du Phénix_, mais les fans ont dû les reconnaître.**

**Enfin, Severus finit par faire confiance à Harry en lui confiant la mission d'accompagner et de protéger Amelia. C'est dire.**

**En tout cas, tout au long de leur conversation, sur ces deux derniers chapitres, je pouvais les entendre discuter dans ma tête.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qu'il ne vous a pas déçu... Je pense aussi que nous avions besoin - ainsi que Harry et Severus - d'une certaine conclusion à leur relation. Tout n'est pas encore terminé, il reste encore deux chapitres avant la fin. Laissez-moi des commentaires pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, c'est important pour moi de savoir si 1) j'ai bien respecté le caractère de Severus et de Harry ; 2) si je n'ai pas fait fausse route question intrigue.**

**J'en profite pour remercier les lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires de manière anonyme et à qui je ne peux répondre par PM via pour leur exprimer ma gratitude.**


	55. Chapitre 54 Après la guerre

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 53 – Après la guerre**

Les enfants Coeurdaigle avaient été retrouvés et envoyés dans une famille d'accueil, le temps pour eux d'être rendus à leur famille de sang. Les deux plus jeunes, que Voldemort avait confiés aux Malefoy et aux Nott, avaient été bien traités par leurs nouveaux parents, qui étaient de bons parents malgré qu'ils fussent des Mangemorts. Le frère aîné, qui avait été confié à Bellatrix Lestrange, avait été laissé à lui-même, et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'attention prodigués par quelques elfes de maison, ainsi que sa propre débrouillardise, très présente même chez un enfant aussi jeune que lui, il se serait retrouvé dans un état bien pire. Le garçon passa deux jours à Ste Mangouste pour vérification de son état de santé. Kingsley Shacklebolt, en tant que nouveau Ministre de la Magie, décida que la personne la plus qualifiée pour servir de parent nourricier, pour le moment, était bien Amelia elle-même, car les enfants la connaissaient et elle s'était déjà occupée d'eux. Il lui suggéra cette idée. Elle accepta à condition de pouvoir en parler d'abord à Severus. Elle n'était pas certaine que le Maître des Potions soit d'accord de voir sa maison envahie par trois jeunes enfants.

De manière inattendue, Severus accepta. Il fut convenu qu'ils se rencontreraient sur l'Ile de Dumbledore – c'était désormais le nom officiel de la dernière demeure du Directeur. Kingsley et Harry y avaient amené les enfants. Amelia devait les y rejoindre. Elle revit les gosses avec une grande joie. Les deux aînés se souvenaient bien d'elle et ils se précipitèrent vers elle lorsqu'ils la virent.

Kingsley assura Amelia que tout serait rapidement mis en œuvre pour retrouver les autres membres de la parenté Coeurdaigle. Il lui remit aussi un document officiel qui accordait à Severus Rogue un pardon de la part du Ministère de la Magie, pour tous les crimes qu'il aurait pu commettre alors qu'il était espion au bénéfice de l'Ordre du Phénix. Kingsley en avait été aussi membre, donc il le savait, il pouvait témoigner du rôle joué par Severus pendant la guerre. Parmi ces crimes, le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, lequel figurait tout en haut de la liste.

Il avait aussi vu les souvenirs que Severus avait laissé à Harry – ce que le garçon n'avait jamais dit au Mage Noir, de crainte de finir par recevoir un mauvais sort pour cela. D'où la décision de Kingsley de laver l'honorable nom de Severus Rogue. Le document, sans mentionner ce fait, reconnaissait à Severus le statut de héros de guerre et lui accordait l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, pour tous les services qu'il avait rendus au cours de la seconde guerre magique. Dernier point et non des moindres, il avait fait de Severus un homme libre, un homme qui n'aurait pas besoin de passer le restant de ses jours à se cacher.

"Nous faisons de notre mieux pour attraper tous les Mangemorts qui sont encore dans la nature, Amelia," fit doucement Kingsley. "Dites à Severus qu'il doit se montrer prudent pour le moment. Certains d'entre eux sont désormais au courant du rôle qu'il a joué pendant la guerre, car il a été publiquement défendu et réhabilité. Ils pourraient souhaiter exercer quelque rétribution contre lui pour la défaite et la mort de Voldemort. Mais je fais confiance à Severus, il se montrera prudent."

"Je lui ferai part de tout, Mr Shacklebolt. Y compris de vos conseils. Bien que je pense que certains d'entre eux voudront garder un profil très bas après tous ces événements, tandis que d'autres ont bien trop peur de lui pour s'engager dans une confrontation, quelle qu'elle soit, avec lui." Une pause. "Il sait se défendre, c'est l'un des meilleurs duellistes de notre temps. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne songerait à le provoquer à la légère."

"C'est vrai, mais certaines personnes dans notre communauté se moquent bien si un Mangemort est tué par un autre. Malgré tous nos efforts pour diffuser la vérité sur cette guerre, vous aurez toujours des gens qui ne changeront pas d'avis sur Severus. Tout comme nous faisons de notre mieux pour éradiquer les préjugés de sang, d'abord à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie. Pas une tâche facile, croyez-moi."

"Je veux bien le croire. Ca prendra plusieurs années, peut-être une génération ou deux, pour atteindre cet objectif."

"Entre temps, qu'allez-vous faire ?"

Amelia regarda le grand Noir. "M'occuper des enfants Coeurdaigle. Ouvrir une école primaire pour les enfants magiques. Diffuser des valeurs opposées à ces préjugés qui nous ont coûté si cher." Un sourire. "Vivre et aimer."

Kingsley lui sourit avec affection. "Vous êtes une sorcière formidable, Amelia. Je vous souhaite tout le meilleur pour vous et Severus."

"Merci, Monsieur le Ministre."

Elle se tourna vers les enfants et leur tendit la main pour qu'ils la prennent. Elle tenait le bébé dans les bras, tandis que les deux autres lui prirent la main pour un Transplanage accompagné. En une seconde, ils avaient disparu.

* * *

Le Manoir des Prince était assez grand pour accueillir les trois enfants Coeurdaigle. Ils ne connaissaient pas le Maître des Potions et n'avaient jamais entendu parler de lui. Seul l'aîné des enfants se souvenait d'un grand homme tout vêtu de noir qui avait reçu leur nounou en cadeau. Le garçon avait eu peur mais après qu'Amelia lui eut expliqué que le sorcier en question était un héros de guerre qui avait fait de son mieux pour la protéger tous ces mois passés, que rien de mal ne leur arriverait plus jamais, le garçon se sentit plus à l'aise en présence de Severus. Après quelques jours de bons soins et d'attention, les enfants Coeurdaigle se sentirent comme à la maison avec Severus et Amelia.

Avoir des enfants parmi eux donnait quelques idées à Severus. A voir Amelia être aussi maternelle avec eux, lui rappela sa propre mère. Maintenant plus en paix avec lui-même, il fut capable de comprendre les faiblesses de cette dernière et de lui pardonner ses erreurs envers lui.

* * *

Severus avait aussi pris une décision concernant les divers portraits du manoir. Il garderait celui de Dumbledore – un autre signe qu'il était plus serein non seulement avec lui-même, mais aussi avec d'autres personnes. De plus, Dumbledore était à présent très occupé à Poudlard, à aider Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle Directrice. L'Ecole avait subi d'importants dommages. Il avait été estimé que plusieurs mois seraient nécessaires pour tout réparer, rendre les lieux suffisamment décents pour accueillir les élèves et le personnel et lui restituer sa gloire passée. En conséquence, le Ministère de la Magie avait décrété que l'école serait fermée pour une année académique complète. A la place, des cours seraient organisés dans l'enceinte du Ministère, afin que les élèves déjà intégrés ne puissent pas perdre de temps dans leur scolarité. Exceptionnellement, le Ministère de la Magie avait décidé que les élèves de première année intégreraient l'école à 12 ans et non pas 11, l'année suivante, afin qu'ils puissent démarrer leur scolarité magique dans un Poudlard remis à neuf et digne.

Il avait aussi vu avec Amelia concernant les autres portraits du manoir. Ils parleraient avec chacun d'entre eux, pour savoir qui ils représentaient et comment ils se comporteraient. De la sorte, Severus pourrait en savoir plus sur sa propre famille magique – un domaine dans lequel il avait de sérieuses lacunes. Il inscrivit toutes ces informations dans un journal. Il découvrit que bien qu'ils fussent une famille de sang-purs, les Prince ne semblaient pas avoir autant de préjugés que les Malefoy, par exemple. Il trouva même un portrait de sa grand-mère maternelle – Imelda Prince – qui lui expliqua que leur fille unique – la mère de Severus – avait été désavouée car elle avait épousé un moldu, une personne sans talent magique, alors qu'ils n'auraient pas vu d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle se marie avec un sorcier de sang-mêlé ou même né-moldu à la place.

"Et maintenant, si je vous dis que pourrais épouser une telle personne, une sorcière née-moldue, que diriez-vous ? Vous approuveriez ?" lui demanda-t-il, en songeant à Amelia.

La vieille dame sembla réfléchir à sa réponse. "Ca m'a brisé le cœur d'avoir mon Eileen loin de moi dans ces conditions. Mais ton grand-père était un sorcier à ne pas contrarier, Severus. Tu me fais penser à lui. Tu portes son prénom, au fait. Tu le savais ?"

Le Maître des Potions fut surpris. "Non, je l'ignorais. Ma mère ne m'a jamais fait part du moindre détail sur tout ça. Il était interdit de parler magie à la maison."

"Ton sale moldu de père, il n'aimait pas la magie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mon salaud de père n'aimait pas grand chose. Mais revenons à ma question. Que feriez-vous ?"

Le Mage Noir avait abandonné l'association entre « sale, salaud » et « moldu ». Cela ne signifiait rien à ses yeux. Il considérait que son père était un « salaud », non pas parce qu'il était moldu, mais parce qu'il avait fait de son enfance et de la vie de sa mère un enfer sur terre. Severus savait bien d'où provenaient ses propres manières violentes. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. D'où son éternelle maîtrise de ses pulsions et réactions, ce que son père n'avait jamais réussi à faire. Severus avait juré il y avait fort longtemps, qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter de devenir ce que son père avait été, quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle il pourrait se retrouver lui-même.

La maîtrise de soi était une réussite dont il était très fier. Il le pouvait – il revenait de loin à cet égard. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir recours à la violence. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour le faire en la contrôlant. _Le pouvoir sans la maîtrise n'est rien_, continuait-il à penser, surtout dans les moments où il était sur le point de céder à sa propre violence intérieure.

La violence était un mode de vie horrible. Severus avait appris la leçon de la manière forte au cours de son enfance malheureuse. Pourtant, cette leçon n'avait pas suffisamment porté alors, car il avait poursuivi ce mode de vie au sein des rangs des Mangemorts. Une leçon qu'il avait même oubliée quand il avait pris la Marque des Ténèbres.

"Si tu as l'intention d'épouser la sorcière moldue qui a pris soin de cette maison et lui a rendu sa gloire passée, alors, oui, j'approuverais, Severus. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Je ne pouvais rien voir à cause des draps pendus devant mon portrait, mais j'entends toujours." Elle laissa échapper un rire bref. "De toutes façons, tu es comme ton grand-père. Peu importe ce que je pourrais dire, tu agiras à ta guise, tu auras recours à n'importe quelle mesure pour arriver à tes fins, espèce de petit Serpentard !"

Ca sonnait comme un compliment. Severus sourit moqueusement. "Vous avez raison."

"Alors, fais-le, Severus. En dépit des apparences, j'ai été heureuse avec ton grand-père, malgré sa sévérité et son cadre de pensée. Si j'ai été capable de vivre avec lui, je suis sûre que cette jeune sorcière devrait pouvoir en faire autant avec toi. Tu as ma bénédiction."

Severus voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait même pas discuté de la question avec la sorcière concernée. Pas encore. Il voulait lui dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'approbation de quiconque d'autre en ce qui concernait sa vie sentimentale. Mais il décida que le portrait de sa grand-mère Prince valait la peine d'être conservé, suspendu à un mur dans la maison – et non pas être remisé dans le grenier avec les quelques autres pleins de préjugés et au comportement douteux, que le manoir contenait.

Le portrait de son grand-père avait été plus délicat à manier. Le vieux sorcier portait une ressemblance frappante avec lui – à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement. De toute évidence, Eileen avait pris de son père. Il semblait très strict mais cela ne perturbait pas Severus autrement. Aussi longtemps que le sorcier n'insultait pas Amelia ni lui-même, il n'y voyait aucun problème. Le vieil homme ne disait pas grand chose mais ses yeux sombres se posaient de manière alerte sur son petit-fils. "Au moins, tu n'es pas un Cracmol. Il n'y a pas de Cracmols dans ma famille. Si jamais tu as des enfants Cracmols, tu as tout intérêt à t'en débarrasser très vite. Cette sorcière qui vit ici avec toi, je me moque bien du statut de son sang, tant qu'elle est puissante. Et tant qu'elle ne te donne pas de Cracmols non plus. Mais tu devrais l'épouser. Il n'y aura pas d'enfants bâtards sous mon toit !" acheva-t-il en tonnant.

Severus Prince avait des principes. Il était vieux-jeu, avec des principes. Il n'aimait pas les moldus mais apparemment, il ne nourrissait pas de préjugés sur le statut du sang d'un sorcier. Seules les aptitudes magiques l'intéressaient. Surtout si elles étaient puissantes, comme dans le cas de Severus et d'Amelia.

Cette remarque fit sourire Severus. "On verra, on verra. On n'en est pas encore là."

Pourtant, cette conversation avec son grand-père fournit à Severus suffisamment de matière à réflexion. C'est sûr, il y penserait.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, une fois les enfants couchés, et entre les murs de leur chambre, Severus proposa le mariage à Amelia. La jeune sorcière avait été surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas – même si en son for intérieur, elle avait bien songé à se lier avec le sorcier qu'elle chérissait si profondément.

Ils décidèrent que leur mariage se ferait très simplement. Ils se rendraient au Ministère de la Magie et s'y marieraient là, de manière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officielle. Mais Severus n'aimait pas cet endroit du tout. Ils pourraient toujours demander à Kingsley d'envoyer un fonctionnaire pour le faire. Mais où ? Au Manoir des Prince ? Cela voulait dire la fin de l'incartabilité des lieux. Pourtant, s'ils n'avaient pas trop d'invités, c'était envisageable. Quand on lui demanda qui pourrait présider la cérémonie, Kingsley Shacklebolt proposa de le faire lui-même. Il avait toute autorité pour le faire, en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Inutile de dire que Severus avait été touché par cette idée.

Amelia recontacta ses parents, après de longs mois restés virtuellement sans nouvelles. Elle leur expliqua que les Coeurdaigle l'avaient emmenée pour un très long voyage autour du monde mais qu'ils avaient trouvé la mort à leur retour en Grande-Bretagne, à cause de sorciers qui avaient mal tournés. Que désormais, tout allait bien et que la paix était revenue au sein de la communauté magique. Qu'à présent, elle était responsable – même temporairement – de leurs enfants. Qu'elle avait rencontré un sorcier affectueux et prévenant et qu'ils avaient l'intention de se marier. Ils seraient invités au mariage, bien évidemment.

Severus avait exprimé le souhait d'inviter Minerva McGonagall, en offre de paix envers elle. La vieille enseignante, et désormais Directrice de Poudlard, avait accepté de tout cœur, ce qui scella leur réconciliation. Il lui demanda même de lui servir de témoin lors de la cérémonie dite du « nouage des mains ». Minerva éclata en larmes et une fois de plus, elle s'excusa auprès de Severus pour s'être montrée si dure avec lui, après la bataille finale.

Amelia avait demandé à Filius Flitwick, son ancien Directeur de Maison, d'être son témoin. Le petit sorcier avait accepté avec joie, si fier de voir que tout allait bien pour l'une de ses anciennes élèves. Ils seraient quatre, plus Kingsley, les parents d'Amelia et les enfants Coeurdaigle. Les gosses étaient très heureux de voir leur ancienne nounou se marier. Il avait été décidé aussi que la cérémonie aurait lieu dans le salon du manoir des Prince, afin que Dumbledore puisse assister à la cérémonie de son portrait. Le vieux sorcier était l'homme le plus heureux, et il félicita le couple avec profusion.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Severus et Amelia échangèrent leurs voeux. La cérémonie du « nouage des mains » était un ancien rituel que la vieille Mme Prince avait suggéré au couple. Ils avaient accepté. Le rituel avait été simple mais émouvant.

Tous ceux présents ressentirent encore plus la magie à l'oeuvre pendant le « nouage des mains ». Les invités pensèrent que c'était là dû aux puissants sentiments qu'Amelia et Severus partagaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais le couple savait ce qu'il en retournait réellement. Le pacte du sang était à l'oeuvre , une fois de plus. Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

Ils scellèrent leur vœux par un baiser timide. Ils gardaient les vrais baisers d'amant pour le moment où ils se retrouveraient seuls dans leur chambre à coucher.

_Pas devant les gosses_, avait songé Amelia.

_Pas devant Dumbledore_, avait pensé Severus.

Après la cérémonie, Kingsley fut fier d'épingler l'Ordre de Merlin sur la redingote de Severus. Le Maître des Potions en fut profondément touché et pour la toute première fois, il laissa paraître quelque émotion en public. Il sourit, ce qui donnait à son visage un air plus jeune. Il était même beau. Amelia était si heureuse pour lui. Il se sentait reconnu pour tous les sacrifices et les souffrances qu'il avait endurés pendant toutes ces années, et c'était bien là ce dont il avait besoin.

Amelia avait organisé une petite collation de midi pour la réception, qui eut lieu dans la salle à manger, sous le regard des grands-parents maternels de Severus – car c'était là la pièce où il avait suspendu leurs portraits. Sa grand-mère lui sourit gentiment, tandis que son grand-père le regardait avec fierté. Son petit-fils était un héros et il avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin. Il était fier du Prince de Sang-Mêlé que son petit-fils était.

Après que tout le monde fut parti, et les enfants Coeurdaigle mis au lit, Severus porta Amelia vers leur chambre, dans ses bras, selon la coutume. Il avait très envie de lui faire l'amour. Il lisait dans les yeux de sa femme qu'elle le voulait aussi. Severus mordit même sa femme dans le cou tout en lui faisant l'amour, ajoutant là une autre cicatrice, pour s'assurer que cette fois, le pacte du sang serait même encore plus efficace. Amelia lui en fit autant, pour s'assurer que ses effets resteraient réciproques.

Une fois leur désir apaisé, ils restèrent au lit, à lire ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Severus avait toujours rêvé de cela avec une compagne : une femme qui partagerait son lit dans une association intime des corps, des esprits et des âmes. Amelia avait déjà connu ce type de bonheur – avec Terence. Elle était très heureuse de le partager à nouveau – cette fois avec Severus. Tout comme elle l'avait fait pendant la bataille finale à Poudlard, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour préserver ce bonheur.

Personne ne lui prendrait Severus. Personne n'enlèverait Amelia au Maître des Potions. Ils y veilleraient. Et le pacte du sang aussi.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus discutait avec Dumbledore dans le salon, lorsqu'il entendit un coup sonore asséné sur la porte principale. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec le vieux Directeur. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche, prêt à se défendre lui ainsi que sa maisonnée. Amelia était à l'étage, occupée avec les enfants Coeurdaigle. Il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le bruit. Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu, tout comme lui, mais il espéra qu'elle resterait cachée en sûreté là où elle se trouvait.

Il alla à la porte principale et se prépara à combattre. Il était perplexe. Comment avait-on pu pénétrer dans la propriété sans perturber les sortilèges de garde ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Le meilleur moyen de le savoir était encore de leur ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il fit à distance, avec un sort jeté silencieusement.

Deux petites créatures se tenaient sur le seuil. Severus reconnut leurs silhouettes. C'étaient manifestement des elfes de maison. Il laissa échapper un soupir, soulagé de voir que ce n'était que des elfes de maison, tout en restant prudent. D'où venaient ces elfes ? Il eut bientôt la réponse.

"Maître ! Maître ! Maître !" s'exclamèrent joyeusement les deux créatures tout en entrant dans la maison. La porte s'était ouverte devant eux et ils avaient interprété ce mouvement comme une invitation à entrer dans la demeure.

_Maître ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

"Maître ! Maître... enfin... on vous a retrouvé !" fit l'un d'eux.

"Silence !" fit Severus avec rudesse. Les deux créatures se figèrent sur place. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous comme ça ? Qui est votre maître ?"

Les deux elfes échangèrent un regard. L'un était plus gros que l'autre et Severus comprit ce c'était un mâle et une femelle – un couple.

"Maître... vous êtes notre maître. Nous appartenons ici et nous sommes revenus dès qu'on a entendu que les Prince étaient revenus chez eux."

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre les elfes radoter, même si à Poudlard, ils tremblaient devant lui. Les elfes de maison avaient habituellement peur des sorciers et encore plus des Mages Noirs – et c'était ce qu'il était quand même, malgré tout. "Les Prince ?"

"Maître... vous êtes un Prince. Nous..."

Le grand elfe semblait perdu. L'autre elfe, la femelle, poursuivit. Sa voix était plus aiguë et bien plus assurée.

"Maître. Nous habitions ici avec Maître Severus Prince. Nous avons quitté la maison quand il est mort. Il n'y avait personne d'autre ici. Un de mes cousins m'a dit d'aller à Poudlard. Maître Dumbledore, il a accepté de nous y embaucher. Nous avons cru que la Noble Maison des Prince était éteinte. Mais Maître Dumbledore... et Maîtresse Minerva... ils nous ont appelés récemment. Ils nous ont dit que notre maître était toujours vivant et que nous devions lui revenir. Ici. Ce qu'on a fait."

Severus commença à saisir ce qu'il se passait. Les deux elfes de maison avaient appartenu aux Prince – et comme ils n'avaient jamais été chassés, ils leur étaient toujours liés. Au décès de ses grands-parents, ils s'étaient retrouvés laissés à eux-mêmes. Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés à Poudlard où ils étaient en sécurité, avec un toit, de la nourriture et du travail. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de deux elfes qui l'auraient servi là-bas plus fidèlement que d'autres. Sur place, les elfes s'adressaient à lui comme les élèves le faisaient, en l'appelant « monsieur » ou « professeur ». Mais jamais « maître ». La seule personne à l'avoir fait, avait été Amelia.

"Restez ici. Si je suis votre maître, comme vous l'affirmez, vous resterez ici. Je reviens de suite." Severus quitta le vestibule et descendit à son labo dans les cachots. Il revint une minute ou deux plus tard, avec une petite fiole à la main. "Buvez-moi ça. Vous m'obéirez si je suis votre maître. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne veux pas vous empoisonner. Prenez juste une gorgée."

Les deux elfes obéirent sans faire d'histoire. Ils rendirent la fiole à Severus, à moitié vide. Il leur décocha un sourire moqueur de satisfaction. A présent, ils ne pourraient pas échapper à son interrogatoire après la dose de Veritaserum qu'il venait de leur administrer. Il les invita à entrer dans la salle à manger.

"Très bien. Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

"Moi, c'est Ziggy, maître," fit le grand elfe.

"Moi, c'est Betty, maître," pipa la femelle.

"Qui vous a envoyé ici ?"

"Maîtresse Minerva, de Poudlard. Et Maître Dumbledore."

Severus savait que cette information serait facile à vérifier. "Qui étaient vos maîtres précédents, avant les Professeurs McGonagall and Dumbledore ?"

"La famille Prince. Severus Prince, il était notre maître. Imelda Prince, son épouse. Eileen Prince, leur fille," expliqua l'elfe femelle.

En entendant leurs noms les grands-parents Prince revinrent à la vie dans leurs portraits respectifs. "Ils disent la vérité, Severus," fit sa grand-mère.

"Bien sûr, je viens de leur donner du Veritaserum," ricana Severus. "Avec la forte dose que je leur ai donnée, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait divulgué ses plus terribles secrets !"

"C'est bien Serpentard venant de toi, ça, fiston," acheva son grand-père avec un rire sardonique.

Severus eut un sourire moqueur pour son grand-père, pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien reçu sa remarque.

"C'étaient nos elfes, Ziggy et Betty. Tu peux leur faire confiance, Severus," poursuivit sa grand-mère, pas le moins du monde perturbée par les commentaires sarcastiques en provenance de son mari et de son petit-fils. "Je suis sûre que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide supplémentaire dans cette maison, Severus."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide."

"Toi non, mais ton épouse, sûrement," contra-t-elle. "Je me suis toujours demandée comment ta mère pouvait-elle faire pour diriger sa propre maisonnée sans elfes."

Severus était sur le point de rétorquer que la maison de son enfance n'était pas assez grande pour y loger des elfes et que par ailleurs, son père n'aurait pas accepté l'intrusion de deux créatures magiques chez lui. Deux avaient été bien suffisantes comme cela, c'était même de trop – à savoir, à l'époque, Eileen et son fils Severus. Il était inutile d'entrer dans des explications qui seraient compliquées et encore moins devant deux elfes de maison. Les histoires de famille ne les regardaient pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

"Tu ne peux pas les chasser, fiston. Ils appartiennent à notre famille. Ils appartiennent ici," fit son grand-père. "Tu dois les prendre avec toi. Ils n'occuperont pas beaucoup de place. Ils peuvent dormir dans la buanderie et manger les miettes de ta table."

Severus soupira. Il avait envisagé de les renvoyer à Minerva, à Poudlard, où l'on pourrait avoir bien plus besoin d'eux, lorsqu'il entendit le commentaire de son grand-père. Il observa les deux créatures qui le fixaient avec intensité. Leur sort reposait entre ses mains. Ils le savaient mais ils en avaient l'habitude. Cela faisait partie de leur cadre de pensée. Severus, _lui_, par contre, n'y était pas habitué. Cela ne faisait pas partie de _son_ cadre de pensée, même s'il avait apprécié être servi par Amelia à Spinner's End, et surtout sa cuisine.

"S'il vous plaît, Maître Severus, ne nous donnez pas de vêtements..." commença à pleurnicher Betty, l'elfe femelle.

"C'est la honte pour nous, Maître," renchérit son compagnon.

"Mais que se passe-t-il donc ici ?" fit une voix féminine.

Severus tourna la tête vers Amelia qui venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger. Il soupira. "Il semble que ma maisonnée s'agrandit de plus en plus, Amelia." D'abord, les enfants Coeurdaigle. Maintenant, ces deux elfes. Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

_Tu sais très bien ce qui va venir ensuite. Un enfant. La chair de ta chair, le sang de ton sang._ Il n'avait aucune idée quand Amelia serait prête à lui donner un enfant mais il savait qu'elle le ferait un jour ou l'autre.

"Ces deux elfes prétendent avoir servi mes grands-parents jusqu'à leur décès. A leur mort, ils ont quitté le manoir pour chercher un refuge et du travail à Poudlard. A présent, ils veulent revenir ici pour me servir. Une prétention soutenue par mes grands-parents eux-mêmes."

Amelia regarda Severus. Elle connaissait sa prudence. "Il y a un moyen de vérifier s'ils mentent, Severus. Tu le connais."

Il eut un sourire moqueur pour elle. "Comme c'est bien Serpentard de ta part, mon amour. Mais je l'ai déjà fait." On pouvait entendre une sorte d'admiration dans sa voix. Les tendances Serpentard de son épouse l'amusaient.

"Et ?"

"Ils ne mentent pas."

"Alors, où est le problème ?"

Il n'y avait pas réellement de problème et Severus le savait. C'était juste... qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des domestiques autour de lui. Même à Poudlard, il avait demandé que les elfes de maison s'occupent de ses appartements uniquement en son absence. Il leur avait même interdit d'entrer dans son labo et son bureau, en déclarant qu'il prendrait soin de ces lieux par lui-même.

"Alors il n'y a pas de problème," fit Amelia au bout d'un long moment de silence de la part de son époux. "Severus. Cette maison a déjà logé ces deux elfes avant. Elle peut encore le faire, elle n'a pas diminué en taille. Ils ont nulle part où aller non plus. Tu ne peux pas les mettre dehors !"

Les deux elfes se ruèrent vers elle et se prosternèrent devant elle. "Maîtresse ! Maîtresse !" pleurèrent-ils tout en embrassant le pan de ses robes de sorcière, au grand étonnement de la jeune femme. Elle qui venait d'une famille de la classe ouvrière, elle n'avait pas l'habitude non plus d'avoir des domestiques autour d'elle.

De son portrait, Severus Prince émit un rire sardonique. "Les elfes de maison ! Toujours en train d'essayer d'extorquer du cœur d'autrui une quelconque pitié stupide ou quoi que ce soit du même acabit !"

Imelda secoua la tête, comme si elle désapprouvait le commentaire désobligeant de son mari. "Je suis sûre qu'Amelia apprécierait d'avoir un ou deux elfes pour diriger cette maison. Maintenant qu'elle t'a épousé, Severus, elle te donnera des bébés et elle aura besoin d'aide. Tu ne peux pas lui refuser ça. Ne sois pas comme..."

"Comme mon père ?!" lui rétorqua Severus d'un ton mordant. Oh non, il serait pas comme son père.

Imelda Prince avait dû percevoir qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer en territoire interdit. La famille n'avait jamais été un sujet de conversation que son petit-fils aimait aborder. Mais elle était aussi une Serpentard. "Tu peux penser à qui tu veux, Severus," répliqua-t-elle d'un ton calme mais cependant empli d'une bonne dose de venin – d'une manière pas si différente de son petit-fils. "Mais tous ceux qui croient qu'ils peuvent faire sans aide, ont fini prématurément au cimetière. Je croyais que la leçon avait porté par l'exemple d'un certain Mage Noir, qui, à ce qu'il paraît, est mort récemment parce qu'il pensait pouvoir tout faire tout seul !"

La référence était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Elle parlait de Lord Voldemort. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à ses grands-parents, puis à Amelia, enfin aux deux elfes. C'était lui le maître ici, le responsable, le décideur. Le maître et le propriétaire des créatures. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela, car il savait ce que c'était que d'appartenir à un maître. Il avait été assujetti à _deux_ maîtres très exigeants, jusque dans un passé récent. A présent, il appréciait sa nouvelle liberté. Il soupira.

"Très bien. Ils peuvent rester. Mais je veux qu'ils nous fassent un Serment de Fidélité." Son regard sombre se fit menaçant sur les deux petites créatures. "Si jamais l'un de vous deux me trahit, moi ou ma famille, je vous pourchasserai et vous ensorcellerai jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Si jamais l'un de vous deux aide un de mes ennemis, je vous considérerai comme... également coupable, et vous punirai d'une manière en rapport avec la sévérité de votre transgression."

Les deux elfes le regardèrent avec un respect mêlé d'effroi. Il les dominait de toute sa taille, ce qui le rendait encore plus menaçant. Chacune de ses paroles était sincère, et prononcées d'un ton sinistre. Ils jurèrent immédiatement, tandis que Severus Prince affichait un sourire satisfait. Le vieux sorcier sourit d'un air moqueur – pas si différemment de son petit-fils. Il aurait fait la même chose. Amelia ne dit rien, elle comprenait le cadre de pensée de son mari, un cadre élaboré par tant d'années passées au contact du danger, de la cruauté et de la méfiance.

Sûrement que le pacte du sang était à l'oeuvre ici aussi. Severus avait eu recours à de telles mesures, même avec deux innocents elfes de maison, pour se protéger lui et sa maisonnée. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

* * *

Severus ne trahit jamais les secrets de Harry. Lequel Harry avait habilement divulgué la rumeur selon laquelle il avait détruit la Baguette de Sureau, pour éviter toute recherche de celle-ci – et tout ennui en conséquence. Le Maître des Potions n'avait aussi jamais mentionné comment la vie de Peter Pettigrow avait fini. Lorsque l'on retrouva son corps, les Aurors et les enseignants de Poudlard remarquèrent que sa gorge avait été tranchée par de la Magie Noire. Mais ils tirèrent tous la même conclusion – que le petit sorcier avait été une autre victime de la guerre. Connaissant le côté impitoyable de Voldemort, même avec ses propres partisans, ils crurent tous qu'il avait été tué par son Maître, au cours d'une crise de violence du psychopathe. Harry ne dit rien pour réfuter leurs découvertes. Il témoigna même qu'à cause de la destruction des Horcruxes, l'âme de Voldemort le rendait encore plus instable et dangereux. Ron et Hermione spéculèrent que Voldemort avait dû être en colère après Pettigrow pour son échec à tuer Severus Rogue et qu'il l'avait seulement assassiné de sang-froid. Harry ne fit rien pour les contredire.

* * *

Dolores Ombrage fut finalement condamnée à passer les vingt années suivantes à Azkaban. Kingsley Shacklebolt, en tant que nouveau Ministre de la Magie, initia une profonde réforme de la prison des sorciers. Les Détraqueurs n'en furent plus les gardiens. Les conditions de vie sur place furent améliorées – un peu. Cependant, Azkaban demeurait toujours un endroit des plus lugubres pour y faire de la prison.

Amelia, Hermione et les autres sorciers et sorcières nés-moldus et de sang-mêlé, qui avaient été en contact avec Ombrage, furent contents d'apprendre que non seulement cette femme avait été condamnée, mais aussi qu'au-delà de cette condamnation, le Ministère de la Magie ne cautionnerait plus les préjugés liés au sang. Les tenants de la suprématie du sang-pur gardèrent un profil très bas, surtout ceux qui avaient eu des liens avec Lord Voldemort – parmi eux les Malefoy.

Azkaban n'avait pas été le seul endroit à avoir fait l'objet de réformes dans un sens positif. Poudlard aussi avait eu son train de réformes. Il avait été décidé, sous l'impulsion de Minerva McGonagall, que les Etudes des Moldus seraient renforcées pour les élèves de sang-pur, tandis que les élèves de sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus suivraient des cours sur les us et coutumes du monde magique ainsi que sur ses institutions, afin de susciter le maximum d'intérêt, de conscience et de vigilance parmi les futures sorciers et sorcières adultes.

* * *

A cet égard, l'idée d'Amelia de fonder une école pour les enfants d'âge pré-Poudlard, où ils apprendraient non seulement les compétences de base (lecture, écriture et calcul), mais aussi à ouvrir leur esprit au reste du monde et à abandonner tout préjugés, fut accueillie favorablement par le Ministère de la Magie. L'école accepterait des enfants de sang-pur et de sang-mêlé sur une base volontaire. L'instruction à la maison était la règle au sein des familles de sang-pur, tandis que les enfants de sang-mêlé allaient souvent à l'école moldue. Les jeunes sorciers et sorcières nés-moldus étaient toujours scolarisés dans des institutions moldues car ils ignoraient tout de leurs aptitudes magiques. Mais comme Amelia l'avait expliqué, les premières victimes des préjugés sur le sang, étaient les enfants de sang-pur eux-mêmes. Toutes les familles n'étaient pas comme les Weasley ou les Coeurdaigle.

Une telle institution manquait énormément dans la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Le Ministère de la Magie approuva son initiative de manière officielle. A présent, Amelia devait trouver un lieu pour la mettre en pratique.

Severus avait suivi toute l'affaire avec intérêt – même s'il n'en avait rien montré. Il aurait adoré, quand il était enfant, aller dans une école primaire qui aurait reconnu la différence de ses élèves. Il suggéra à Amelia que le Manoir des Prince était assez grand pour abriter une telle école. La bibliothèque était assez spacieuse. Le salon pouvait être utilisé aussi. Aussi longtemps que les cachots et les étages supérieurs demeurent hors d'atteinte des enfants, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Amelia se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit avant la bataille finale. Severus avait alors laissé un testament où il lui léguait le manoir au cas où il mourrait, afin qu'elle puisse y fonder une école. Néanmoins, elle se sentit profondément touchée par sa suggestion. La maison serait entre de bonnes mains. Il le pensait toujours.

Elle était consciente de ce que cela pouvait signifier. La fin de sa tranquillité et de cet isolement qu'il recherchait tant. La propriété ne serait plus incartable. Mais Severus la rassura : il renforcerait les protections autour de la demeure si elle devait abriter des enfants. Elle pourrait même être aussi bien protégée que Poudlard pouvait l'être. Il s'arrangea avec Filius Flitwick, qui l'aida à mettre en place des sortilèges de garde aussi puissants que ceux qui protégeaient Poudlard. Le petit Maître des Sortilèges avait accepté de tout coeur – il avait trouvé l'idée d'Amelia merveilleuse et il était ravi d'aider l'une de ses anciennes élèves dans son initiative.

Amelia avait reçu une quarantaine de demandes d'inscription pour la première année. Elle sentit qu'elle ne serait pas capable de gérer toute seule une classe aussi nombreuse. Elle croyait aussi en certaines méthodes progressistes d'enseignement issues du monde moldu, telles que Montessori ou Freinet, avec seulement quelques enfants par classe. Par conséquent, elle recruta un autre enseignant, une jeune Serdaigle intéressée par cette expérience. Une certaine Cho Chang. Amelia était âgée d'une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle, sa propre expérience, sa formation et sa vaste connaissance dans le domaine de l'éducation et de la psychologie seraient suffisantes pour faire connaître à sa nouvelle employée les façons de faire de sa profession. Cho fut rapidement suivie d'une autre recrue, un jeune sorcier né-moldu nommé Justin Finch-Fletchley, un Poufsouffle qui avait été dans la même année que Harry Potter à Poudlard. Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient bien car Justin, tout comme Cho, avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il était très désireux de poursuivre une carrière dans l'éducation. De la même manière qu'Amelia, il croyait que les études moldues en psychologie pouvaient apporter beaucoup au monde magique. Son naturel enthousiaste et travailleur n'eut pas de mal à convaincre Amelia qu'il pourrait faire une bonne recrue.

L'année suivante, trois jours après la ré-ouverture de Poudlard le 1er Septembre, l'école d'Amelia accueillit ses premiers élèves, tous âgés de 6 à 10 ans. Amelia, Cho et Justin étaient prêts à enseigner les jeunes enfants dont les parents s'étaient montrés favorables à l'idée de ce qu'une école primaire pouvait apporter à leurs enfants. Bien évidemment, les enfants Coeurdaigle furent les premiers à bénéficier de la nouvelle institution.

L'école devait non seulement enseigner des connaissances de base aux enfants magiques, afin de les rendre plus familiers avec l'éveil de leur magie, mais aussi leur donner une autre perspective sur ce que signifiait être différent pour mieux respecter cette différence – entre les individus moldus et ceux magiques. Tous les êtres magiques. A l'instar de Dumbledore en son temps, elle avait accepté d'accueillir aussi des enfants loup-garous. Severus préparait la Potion Tue-Loup pour ces enfants, afin qu'ils puissent passer ce moment du mois plus confortablement. Là aussi, ils apprendraient à vivre avec leur handicap.

Durant son temps de libre, Hagrid venait de temps à autre au Manoir des Prince, pour faire connaître aux enfants les créatures magiques qu'il apportait avec lui. De la sorte, les enfants apprenaient à respecter la vie dans tous ses aspects et différences. Le demi-géant était déjà impressionnant à Poudlard. Il l'était encore plus devant des enfants plus petits. Mais il devint rapidement apprécié des enfants car il était d'une nature aimable et prévenante, malgré parfois ses accès de maladresse. Amelia voulait que les enfants respectent et apprennent d'une personne très différente d'eux – ce qui faisait partie du programme de l'école. Par ailleurs, une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient à Poudlard, ils ne se sentiraient pas mal à l'aise dans un nouvel endroit, car Hagrid serait là et ils le reconnaîtraient telle une figure familière au milieu de la foule.

Dernier point et non des moindres, Albus Dumbledore, dans son portrait, était toujours à la maison pour donner sa propre opinion et fournir aux trois enseignants des conseils. Cho avait suggéré que si les enfants devenaient ingérables, ils pourraient toujours être envoyés face au portrait du Directeur pour une petite discussion. Amelia et Justin trouvèrent que c'était là une bonne idée et ils rirent tous en imaginant le vieux sorcier obligé de subir des petits diables.

En fait, il s'avéra qu'être envoyé face au portrait de Dumbledore était plus une récompense pour les enfants. Le vieux sorcier avait toujours tout un stock d'histoires amusantes à partager, en plus de son immense sagesse.

* * *

Severus avait repris ses activités en tant que Maître des Potions, cette fois pour le Ministère, Ste Mangouste et quelques autres apothicaires qui lui sous-traitaient le travail. Il avait établi son labo dans les cachots du manoir, qu'il avait transformés à cet effet. Il était heureux d'être seul, tout en étant sûr d'avoir le soutien de la femme qu'il aimait. Là en bas, il avait recréé l'atmosphère qu'il appréciait tant dans ses cachots de Poudlard ainsi que dans la cave de sa maison de Spinner's End.

Severus avait tout transporté de Spinner's End pour emménagement au Manoir des Prince, faisant ainsi de la grande demeure sa résidence permanente. Il loua sa maison de Spinner's End, ce qui lui rapportait un peu d'argent. Non pas qu'il en eut vraiment besoin – sa profession de fabriquant de potions générait un revenu confortable, en plus de tout l'argent qu'il avait accumulé dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts pendant toutes ces années où il avait enseigné à Poudlard. C'était seulement qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à la vendre. Il s'y sentait attaché d'une certaine manière, car cette maison avait vu la naissance de ses sentiments et de ceux d'Amelia, sentiments qui avaient évolué vers l'amour qu'ils partageaient à présent. De plus, la maison restait un endroit moldu fort pratique pour se cacher, si jamais le besoin se présentait à nouveau.

Certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. D'autres ne disparaissent jamais vraiment du cadre de pensée.

A la requête du Bureau des Aurors, Severus avait été sollicité pour donner des séminaires sur la Magie Noire de temps à autre, au titre de son expertise sur le sujet. Bien qu'il suspectât que Harry Potter ait pu intervenir dans cette demande, il ne pouvait savoir qui avait réellement eu cette idée. Kingsley Shacklebolt – lui-même ancien Auror et désormais Ministre de la Magie – avait réglé la question une bonne fois pour toutes en déclarant être celui qui en avait eu l'idée. Severus continuait toujours d'avoir des doutes mais il les garda pour lui. Après tout, cela ne faisait pas de mal d'être reconnu comme expert dans un domaine pour lequel il avait toujours eu une certaine fascination. Mais cette fois-ci, sa fascination serait utilisée à bon escient.

Il s'avéra que les Aurors – tant les stagiaires que les certifiés – constituaient un auditoire exigeant et respectueux, sérieux et enthousiaste dans leur soif de connaissances, ce qui plut beaucoup à Severus. Il dut admettre que ces sorciers et sorcières étaient des adultes qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et pourquoi ils étaient là à suivre des cours. Ils étaient là pour acquérir des compétences qui pourraient leur sauver la vie et celle des membres de la communauté qu'ils avaient juré de protéger. Ce qui incluait Amelia et les enfants, et bien entendu, lui-même. Severus reconnaissait que si sa connaissance de la Magie Noire et des us et coutumes des Mangemorts pouvaient éviter que ses anciens camarades de la sinistre confrérie ne le tuent, c'était tant mieux. C'était là aussi sa façon de les combattre, en un sens – alors qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de le faire, quand il était espion. Severus se sentait redevable envers sa communauté. Si cette façon de les aider pouvait alléger ses propres péchés, alors il le ferait sans hésiter.

Certaines habitudes ont effectivement la vie dure. D'autres resteraient ancrées en lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Son élève le plus passionné au Bureau des Aurors n'était autre que Harry Potter lui-même. Ils n'étaient pas des amis proches – ils ne le seraient jamais – mais un authentique respect pouvait se ressentir entre eux. Un respect qui s'accrut avec le temps, pour la plus grande joie de Harry et la non moins grande surprise de Severus.

Severus passait le plus clair de son temps dans son labo au Manoir des Prince. Cependant, il se montrait aux repas, lorsqu'il n'était pas retenu dans ses cachots par les délais serrés qu'exigeait parfois la préparation d'une potion. Les élèves de l'école pouvaient le voir alors, car il partageait le moment du repas avec eux, tout comme il le faisait à Poudlard. Il avait toujours l'air aussi sévère, toujours revêtu de ses habits noirs, ses robes de professeurs tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il avait une prestance imposante, qui impressionnait les enfants qui le regardaient alors avec une crainte respectueuse, et les laissait incapables de prononcer un seul mot – ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Le moment du déjeuner était tout particulièrement calme quand il prenait ses repas avec eux. Amelia, Cho et Justin étaient reconnaissants envers Severus à cet égard, car cela signifiait un peu de répit pour eux. Rien qu'un regard sombre du Maître des Potions était suffisant pour dompter tout le monde.

Les enfants avaient été avertis par Amelia elle-même que ce sorcier était son mari et qu'il ne fallait pas lui adresser la parole sans y avoir été invité au préalable. Les gamins avaient peur de lui mais ils comprirent aussi très vite que cet homme ne leur ferait pas de mal – bien au contraire. Avec un tel sorcier au milieu d'eux, personne n'oserait attaquer l'école. Ainsi l'avaient décidé les enfants les plus âgés. Ce qui n'était pas si faux que cela. Car, comme l'on dit, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

L'endroit où Severus n'aurait jamais pu être plus heureux était le Manoir des Prince, avec Amelia. L'amour et le soutien qu'elle lui apportait, étaient ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Parfois, Severus se sentait bizarre en songeant qu'il devait ce bonheur au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui avait donné cette jeune sorcière en guise de butin de guerre. Un butin de guerre qui l'avait récompensé d'avoir tué Albus Dumbledore.

_Les choses que nous perdons trouvent le moyen de nous revenir à la fin. Même si ce n'est pas toujours de la manière qu'on s'y attend_, lui avait dit une fois Dumbledore. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser combien cela était vrai. Il avait perdu Dumbledore – un mentor, une figure paternelle pour lui – pour trouver l'amour avec Amelia. Il avait perdu un ami et il avait gagné la compagne d'une vie. De la manière la plus inattendue qui soit. Toute l'amitié, l'attention et le soutien sincères qu'il avait eu de la part de Dumbledore, lui avaient été rendus sous la forme de l'amour, de l'affection et d'une loyauté fermement établie. Au centuple.

Le pacte du sang avait en quelque sorte scellé l'échange. L'échange d'une vie contre une autre. Au moment où il avait « tué » Albus Dumbledore, il ignorait seulement jusqu'où cet échange irait. Pas plus que le vieux Directeur ne le savait non plus.

* * *

Severus n'avait que peu donné de conseils à son épouse, en ce qui concernait le recrutement et la gestion de l'école. Le portrait de Dumbledore était là dans ce but. Il connaissait ces deux anciens élèves à lui – Cho et Justin – et il en avait une bonne opinion – aussi loin que ce que « bonne » pouvait signifier pour lui.

Sinon, il l'avait laissée faire car il estimait qu'elle était bien plus compétente que lui en termes de pédagogie et de style d'enseignement. Il ne souhaitait plus enseigner, du moins plus devant une bande de cornichons, comme il avait l'habitude d'appeler les élèves de Poudlard. Il envisageait de prendre avec lui un Apprenti en Potions, d'ici quelques années, mais pas tout de suite. Il avait besoin de passer du temps tout seul. Amelia l'admettait et le soutenait dans ses choix.

En fait, ils se soutenaient beaucoup l'un l'autre dans leurs projets respectifs. Tant que l'autre était heureux, ils étaient contents de vivre ainsi. Avec le temps, leur lien s'était approfondi, il devenait même perceptible autour d'eux. Même si le sang de Severus et les cicatrices d'Amelia n'avaient plus brûlé pendant des années à cause de la douleur et du danger, ils pouvaient toujours le ressentir, surtout lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. La douleur brûlante avait laissé place à une chaleur agréable.

Le pacte du sang était toujours à l'oeuvre et le resterait jusqu'à leur tout dernier souffle.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre pour savoir ce qu'il a bien pu arriver ensuite, tant à Severus et Amelia, qu'au reste de la communauté magique, si durement éprouvée par la guerre avec Voldemort. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que les événements qui y sont décrits sont plausibles.  
**

**Lequels de ces événements vous a le plus touché ? Lequel vous a paru le moins probable ? Ou bien, qu'est-ce que vous pensez qui aurait dû se passer et que je n'ai pas décrit ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir... ça m'intéresse. Alors pour ce faire, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! A vos claviers !**

**Mais cette fic ne serait pas complète sans son épilogue, qui sera l'objet de la prochaine et dernière publication mardi prochain - pour cette histoire. Il y en aura d'autres, rassurez-vous !**


	56. Chapitre 55 Epilogue

**Le Pacte du Sang – Chapitre 55 – Epilogue – 8 ans plus tard**

Un imposant portail de fer forgé noir était visible depuis leur point de Transplanage. Une femme et l'enfant qui l'accompagnait se regardèrent. La femme sourit à la fillette et elles dirigèrent leurs pas vers l'entrée.

"Ca doit être là... Ah, oui, il y a quelque chose ici... Voyons voir, Eileen," fit Molly Weasley tout traînant la petite fille avec elle.

Une plaque était apposée sur le pilier supportant l'un des vantaux du portail.

_**Ecole Elémentaire pour Enfants Magique « Les Princes »**_

_**Amelia Rogue-Davis, Directrice**_

_**Veuillez sonner pour entrer**_

Molly lut à haute voix. Elle jeta un regard au cordon de la sonnette qui pendait à côté de la plaque. Elle jeta un œil aussi à travers le portail. Elle percevait des sortilèges de garde – de puissants sortilèges. _Pas étonnant, de la part d'un résident tel que Severus_, songea-t-elle. Elle s'agenouilla pour faire face à la petite fille.

"Maintenant, Eileen, ma chérie, c'est ici que Papa et Maman veulent que tu viennes pour que tu apprennes beaucoup plus que simplement lire et écrire. Tu le veux aussi, n'est-ce pas, mon chou ?" La petite fille approuva de la tête, ses yeux bleus brillant par anticipation. Molly lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'étreindre. "Ca, c'est ma petite ! Bon, maintenant, allons sonner."

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle attendit que le portail s'ouvre. Elle n'avait aucune idée si l'on viendrait à elles ou bien si le portail s'ouvrirait tout seul. Aucune idée du tout.

* * *

Severus se trouvait dans l'étude – à présent le bureau de la Directrice – à vérifier le courrier épars sur le bureau. Amelia était à l'étage, à faire la sieste avec leur fils de quatre ans. Elle était enceinte de cinq mois et elle avait besoin de se reposer à leur retour, après avoir rendu visite d'abord à la famille d'Amelia au Pays de Galles, puis ensuite à la parenté Coeurdaigle. Il faisait assez chaud aujourd'hui et elle avait exprimé le désir de se retirer pour une heure dans leur chambre. Severus garderait un œil sur les trois enfants Coeurdaigle, lesquels étaient occupés à s'amuser dans le parc, même si Ziggy, leur elfe de maison, avait déjà reçu l'ordre de les surveiller. A cet effet, Severus avait ouvert la fenêtre de l'étude. Il entendait les plus jeunes de la fratrie faire une partie de cartes magiques, tandis que leur aîné, Robin, demeurait silencieux comme d'habitude, occupé à lire sous l'ombre d'un arbre, à quelques mètres de son frère et de sa sœur. Ziggy, l'elfe de maison, les surveillait du regard, tout en désherbant l'allée.

Severus aimait énormément Robin. Le garçon, à présent âgé de 13 ans, lui rappelait beaucoup le gosse qu'il était lui-même à cet âge. Un enfant calme, qui aimait la lecture. Il regardait les enfants quand il entendit la sonnette retentir.

_Qui est-ce ?_ Ses sens en alerte, il fixa le portail et vit de loin que deux personnes s'y tenaient, attendant manifestement que le portail s'ouvre.

L'elfe et les enfants avaient aussi entendu la sonnette. Ziggy s'était arrêté de désherber et regardait le portail, puis la maison, attendant un ordre. "Maître ?" pipa-t-il.

Sophia, la sœur, leva la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte. "Severus, il y a des gens au portail !" Elle se leva. "Je peux aller voir qui c'est ?"

"Hors de question ! Tu restes ici. J'irai. Ziggy, Robin, gardez un œil sur Sophia et Tim, voulez-vous ?"

Robin leva la tête et réalisa qu'on lui avait parlé. "Oui, Severus," répondit-il tout en ne saisissant pas entièrement ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Ziggy fut plus réactif. "Oui, Maître !" Quelque chose dans le ton du sorcier lui indiquait que si besoin était, il devrait emmener les enfants à l'intérieur de la maison, en sécurité, par la porte de la bibliothèque située à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Severus sortit de la maison, baguette en main. Les enfants Coeurdaigle s'étaient tus tout à coup, conscients qu'il se passait quelque chose. Lorsque Severus agissait ainsi, il valait mieux se taire et obéir. Ils avaient appris avec le temps qu'un ordre donné par Severus devait être respecté, d'abord pour leur propre bien. Le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais levé la voix contre eux, pas plus qu'il n'avait jamais donné d'ordres absurdes, mais il s'attendait à être obéi quand il avait pris une décision. Les enfants lui faisaient confiance et savaient qu'il avait parlé ainsi pour leur propre protection. Quant à Ziggy, il était inconcevable pour lui de désobéir à son Maître. Bien que Severus ne l'ait jamais puni, ni lui ni Betty, les deux elfes de maison le craignaient. De plus, Ziggy aimait beaucoup les enfants Coeurdaigle et il serait mort pour eux. Il s'interposa entre eux et le portail au loin, dans une posture défensive. La magie des elfes était puissante et pouvait même blesser si les créatures se sentaient en danger, que ce soit elles-mêmes ou autrui.

Après un dernier regard pour les enfants et avoir vu qu'ils étaient ensemble, que Ziggy était prêt à agir si nécessaire, Severus dirigea ses pas vers le portail. Il se demanda qui pouvait venir les voir à cette époque de l'année. Bien évidemment, il se trouvait toujours des parents curieux de visiter l'école avant d'y inscrire leurs enfants. Mais ces visites étaient toujours programmées à l'avance. Il espéra seulement que cette visite n'annonçait pas d'autres problèmes. Même si en six ans de temps, il n'y avait pas eu de problème, Severus se montrait toujours très prudent en ce qui concernait les visiteurs sur le point d'entrer dans sa propriété.

"Severus ! Severus !" appela d'un ton joyeux la personne la plus grande qui se tenait près du portail. "Bonjour, Severus !"

Il était inutile de se demander qui pouvait se comporter de manière aussi familière. Une personne qui le connaissait depuis fort longtemps. Le Maître des Potions reconnut la voix. Il sourit moqueusement et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il accéléra son pas et se retrouva en quelques secondes au portail. "Molly Weasley... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

Molly lui retourna son sourire moqueur. "Honnêtement, Severus, est-ce là une façon de saluer de vieux amis ? Quand je pense qu'Amelia pourrait avoir eu une quelconque influence sur vous, en ce qui concerne des manières agréables..."

"Je n'ai jamais été un homme agréable et vous le savez." Severus eut un tout petit sourire. "Bonjour, Molly. Mais votre visite n'était pas annoncée, alors je suis un peu surpris. C'est tout."

"Je voulais contacter Amelia par hibou mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir voir par moi-même."

Severus fit oui de la tête. "A moins que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a pris votre forme avec du Polynectar."

Molly roula les yeux. "Severus, je comprends vos précautions, mais si quelqu'un avait voulu vous tuer, est-ce vous croyez qu'ils auraient emmené un enfant avec eux ?"

Severus jeta un regard à la fillette par delà le portail. Il la reconnut sans hésitation. Quelque part, il savait qu'un jour, Molly viendrait avec elle à l'école. Il avait même été surpris que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, lorsque la fillette eut atteint ses 6 ans. Il se souvenait du jour où elle était née – après tout, Eileen et lui avait une date anniversaire en commun. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher ses sentiments.

* * *

Eileen était son père et sa mère réunis en un ensemble plaisant à regarder. Elle avait le visage et le teint de sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient longs et légèrement ondulés comme ceux de sa mère, tout en étant plus roux. Très certainement un charme pour la faire paraître aussi rousse qu'une vraie Weasley. _Elle a les yeux de son père._ Des yeux bleu délavé, qui ne pouvaient venir que de Peter Pettigrow. Severus se demanda comment sa femme réagirait lorsqu'elle verrait la fillette. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien évoquer devant Eileen.

Il revint à Molly. "Laissez-moi vous dire ceci : si vous portez la Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans votre chair, Polynectar ou pas, elle sera détectée par un sortilège que j'ai tout spécialement conçu à cet effet et vous serez réduite en miettes."

Molly sourit. "Oh, Severus, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Tout comme lorsque j'ai... débarrassé le monde de Bellatrix Lestrange, il y a toutes ces années ? C'est bien vu, en effet." Elle pouffa de rire. "Je m'appelle Molly Weasley, née Prewett, Severus. Je n'aurai pas peur de traverser vos sortilèges de garde car je ne porte aucune Marque des Ténèbres du tout."

Severus la fixa droit dans les yeux, jetant discrètement un _Legilimens_. Elle disait la vérité. De plus, sa confiance en elle était suffisante pour montrer qu'elle était bien celle qu'elle affirmait être. _Typique Gryffondor._ "Très bien, Molly. Si vous voulez bien entrer." Il leva sa baguette pour annuler les sortilèges – à l'exception de celui qu'il avait décrit – et il ouvrit le portail. Molly entra dans la propriété, la main de sa fille fermement serrée dans la sienne.

Bien évidemment, le sortilège de garde ne détecta rien, confirmant ainsi la Légilimencie de Severus. Le portail se referma derrière eux et Severus remit en place les autres sortilèges de protection.

"Je m'excuse pour tout ceci, Molly, mais il faut que vous compreniez."

"Mais bien sûr que je comprends, Severus ! Bien sûr. Je sais ce que c'est, cette impression que quiconque franchit le seuil de votre maison pourrait s'avérer être un ennemi prêt à vous trancher la gorge. J'aurais agi pareillement." Son ton était devenu sérieux et déterminé. Un peu triste aussi – elle avait perdu un fils durant la dernière guerre. Severus le savait. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la sorcière et lui fit un petit sourire.

"Je sais. Bienvenue, Molly. Amelia est en haut, elle fait la sieste. Nous revenons de voyage et elle est un peu fatiguée. Mais ça ne vous dérangera pas si je vous montre l'école moi-même ?"

"Oh, non, Severus, laissez-la se reposer. Peut-être qu'Eileen pourrait aller jouer avec les enfants qui sont là ?"

Severus approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il les mena devant les enfants Coeurdaigle et les présenta à la petite Weasley. Eileen avait huit ans mais elle avait des manières plaisantes et un sourire charmeur qui la rendait aimable. Elle ramassa un pissenlit qui poussait sur le gazon, leur montrant comment elle arrivait à ouvrir et fermer les pétales de la fleur par la magie. Sophia siffla de manière admirative. Tim ramassa une feuille de saule pleureur qu'il fit voler tel un papillon vers elle. Un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres. Eileen lui rendit son sourire, un air complice dans ses yeux bleus. Elle venait de se trouver un nouvel ami.

La scène évoqua un souvenir dans la mémoire de Severus. Il avait rencontré Lily de cette manière. Il observa le plus jeune des Coeurdaigle et vit que le gamin était plus qu'impressionné. Avait-il eu la même expression du visage, devant Lily, toutes ces années auparavant ? Très certainement. Il se sentit ému par cette vision – même s'il le cacha soigneusement.

Il prit Molly par le coude et l'invita à faire le tour de la propriété. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants sont en sécurité ici et Ziggy garde un œil sur eux."

"Ziggy ?"

"Notre elfe de maison. Nous en avons deux en fait. Sa compagne, Betty, est à l'intérieur."

"Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des elfes de maison, Severus."

"Je ne le savais pas non plus, jusqu'au jour où ils sont venus ici, prétendant appartenir à la famille Prince. Alors je les ai gardés. Je ne pouvais pas les jeter dehors. De plus, ils nous aident beaucoup avec l'école. Ils préparent le repas de midi des enfants, entre autres tâches."

Severus lui montra le parc et le rez-de-chaussée de la demeure. Il lui expliqua aussi comment l'école fonctionnait. Même s'il ne participait aucunement à la gestion de l'école, il savait ce qu'il en retournait car c'était souvent un sujet de discussion entre Amelia et lui. Elle sollicitait les conseils de son mari la plupart du temps parce qu'il était intelligent, expérimenté en matière d'enseignement et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

"Et les enfants Coeurdaigle ?" questionna Molly.

"Ils aiment bien cette école. Bien que l'aîné soit déjà à Poudlard. Il a été envoyé à Serdaigle, tout comme le reste de sa famille l'avait été depuis des siècles. Nous nous attendons à ce que les deux autres suivent le même chemin. Sa sœur va intégrer Poudlard en Septembre prochain pour sa première année."

"Je suis très contente qu'Amelia et vous, vous soyez leurs tuteurs légaux, Severus. Ils semblent être heureux ici."

"Leurs grands-parents, qui sont les membres de leur famille de sang les plus proches, ont estimé qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour s'occuper d'enfants aussi jeunes, au moment d'accorder la tutelle. Par ailleurs, ils connaissaient Amelia depuis l'époque où elle travaillait pour les Coeurdaigle, alors ils lui ont fait confiance."

"Et vous, est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait confiance ?"

Il soupira. La tâche n'avait pas été facile. "A la suite des révélations publiques faites par Mr Potter, oui. Amelia a aussi accompli un énorme travail d'explication. Elle peut se montrer très persuasive. Ils savent que les gosses sont en sécurité avec quelqu'un comme moi. Pour dire la vérité, ils furent les premiers à m'accepter de nouveau au sein de notre communauté."

Molly lui serra le bras gentiment. "Et ils ont eu raison. Vous êtes un homme honorable, Severus. Je vous remercie tous les jours de ce que vous avez fait pour cette petite fille que vous avez amenée chez nous toutes ces années auparavant. Non seulement vous lui avez sauvé la vie, mais elle est aussi une telle joie pour Arthur et moi. J'espère seulement qu'elle..."

"Personne ne doit savoir quoi que ce soit de cette histoire !" l'interrompit Severus. "Ce que j'ai fait alors pour elle. Votre parole, Molly. Je veux que vous me donniez votre parole !"

"Arthur a donné notre parole il y a longtemps, Severus. A Amelia elle-même."

"Je sais. Il lui a juré alors qu'il ne révélerait jamais comment la gamine a été conçue. Mais vous devez me jurer que jamais vous ne..."

"Révélerez ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, Severus ?" Elle soupira. "Tout le monde sait déjà ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous."

"Ma... participation à cet événement particulier impliquerait bien trop de questions. Pourquoi est-elle née chez moi alors ? Et qui était sa mère ? Et, bien naturellement, qui était son père ?" Une pause. "Molly, je sais que vous n'en parlerez pas. Mais ne mentionnez jamais que j'ai sauvé la vie d'Eileen devant elle ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Cela déclencherait bien trop de questions. La situation aurait vite fait de nous échapper et je ne crois pas qu'Amelia soit en mesure de la gérer." _Moi non plus._

"Je sais, Severus. Nous lui avons seulement dit que sa mère était morte pendant la guerre et qu'elle nous avait été confiée car son père est inconnu. Voilà pourquoi je souhaitais parler avec Amelia avant d'inscrire Eileen ici."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'Amelia va l'accepter dans son école ?" Il y avait une pointe dans sa voix.

Molly la perçut. Elle s'attendait à cette question. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi. "C'est une maman..."

"Elle n'est pas la maman d'Eileen. Elle n'est que sa mère biologique. _Vous_ êtes sa maman. Ecoutez, Molly, Amelia est enceinte. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger sa santé physique et mentale à un moment aussi critique."

"Je comprends, Severus. Mais seule Amelia peut le dire. Ni vous, ni moi, ne pouvons parler à sa place."

Elle avait raison et Severus le savait bien. Pourtant, il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger sa famille. Il était heureux, Amelia était heureuse aussi. Ils étaient responsables de quatre enfants, cinq d'ici quelques mois. La vie était fragile. Severus et Amelia l'avait appris de la manière forte - mieux que quiconque.

Severus mena Molly à l'intérieur de la maison et lui montra la bibliothèque, l'étude et le salon, ainsi que la salle à manger où les élèves prenaient leur repas de midi. Dumbledore n'était pas dans son portrait mais cela amusa Molly de savoir que le vieux sorcier était là de temps à autre pour prodiguer ses conseils à Amelia et à son personnel. En plus de raconter des histoires aux enfants.

Amelia descendit à cet instant. Elle accueillit Molly et l'invita à prendre un rafraîchissement en compagnie de Severus et des enfants. Ils restèrent dans le salon où ils furent servis par Betty, tandis que Ziggy ramenait les enfants à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'Amelia vit qu'il y avait quatre enfants, elle tira rapidement ses conclusions. La présence de Molly... Ce quatrième enfant ne pouvait être qu'Eileen. Elle fut émue de voir la fillette mais parvint à le cacher. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien eu à voir avec elle de sa vie. Elle la salua comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre enfant sur le point d'intégrer son école. Puis elle souhaita parler avec Molly – seule à seule. Les deux femmes se rendirent dans le bureau de la Directrice. Amelia ferma la porte et jeta un _Assurdiato_ afin que nul ne puisse surprendre ce qu'elles auraient à se dire.

* * *

"Pourquoi l'avez-vous amenée ici ?" demanda Amelia à l'autre sorcière. Il y avait une pointe dans sa voix qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Sa grossesse la rendait bien trop sensible.

"Elle a besoin d'aller à l'école. Je me fais vieille, bon, pas si vieille, mais j'ai moins de patience, je dois bien le reconnaître. Je lui ai appris à lire et à écrire mais je sens bien que ça ne suffit pas. J'ai pensé... qu'elle serait bien ici."

"Mais vous vous en êtes bien sortie avec vos autres enfants. Est-ce juste parce que je suis sa mère biologique ?"

"Non. Votre institution a une bonne réputation, Amelia. Je sais qu'Eileen sera très bien ici. C'est seulement que je ne suis plus assez patiente désormais. Ou que j'ignore trop de choses. Le monde change. Notre monde change. Eileen a aussi besoin de se retrouver avec des enfants de son âge. Je ne veux pas l'envoyer dans une école moldue. Je veux qu'elle se sente bien avec des enfants qui sont comme elle. Vous savez... sa magie est déjà puissante et elle peut déjà l'utiliser de manière contrôlée. Mais elle a tendance à utiliser sa magie pour servir ses propres objectifs et je dois avouer que parfois, ça nous fait peur."

A ce stade de la conversation, Amelia se sentit mal à l'aise. Est-ce que la fillette tournerait aussi mal que son père ? Jusqu'à aller au fin fond des ténèbres ?

"Par ailleurs, je n'attends aucune faveur pour elle pour les motifs que vous venez de mentionner, Amelia."

"Parce qu'elle n'en bénéficiera d'aucune. Demandez aux enfants Coeurdaigle. Ils n'en bénéficient d'aucune non plus." Amelia s'était exprimé plus doucement cette fois. "Je comprends votre inquiétude. Nous avons ici des enfants provenant de milieux très divers, sauf des nés-moldus, car leurs parents ne sont informés des aptitudes magiques de leurs enfants seulement après avoir reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Mais sinon, nous avons des sang-purs, des sang-mêlés, et aussi des enfants atteints de lycanthropie. Nous avons même des enfants issus de familles auparavant tenantes de la suprématie des sang-purs mais qui ont compris les errements de leurs façons de penser et d'agir. De là, la nécessité que j'ai de conserver l'équité parmi eux si je veux atteindre le but que j'ai établi pour cette école, c'est-à-dire leur faire comprendre que _tous_ les enfants magiques ont besoin et méritent la même dose d'attention et de soin de la part des adultes."

Molly sourit. "Voilà pourquoi je veux inscrire Eileen. Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, votre école a une excellente réputation. Et vous pouvez aider Eileen avec sa magie. C'est une bonne petite mais elle a tendance à agir comme..."

"Comme une Serpentard ?"

Molly grimaça. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais franchement, la jeune sorcière devant elle avait dû lire dans son esprit. "Amelia. Je n'ai pas amenée Eileen pour vous embarrasser. Si vous estimez que vous ne pouvez pas interagir avec elle à cause de sa... conception, je peux le comprendre. Arthur et moi lui avons raconté qu'elle nous avait été confiée parce que sa mère était morte et que son père était inconnu. Vu mon âge, il aurait été idiot de dire que j'étais sa mère biologique. Nous avons donc inventé cette histoire, que j'ai aussi expliquée à Severus. Voilà pourquoi je suis venue ici avec elle. Je voulais savoir si vous seriez en mesure de pouvoir la voir tous les jours sans finir par la haïr."

"Je ne la hais pas, Molly. Du temps a passé depuis. Je suis moi-même une mère et j'aurais bientôt un autre bébé. C'est seulement que... c'était une surprise."

"Je sais. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Elle a les yeux de son père."

Amelia détourna le regard. Elle n'oublierait jamais le regard lubrique que Queudver portait sur elle. Jamais. Quand il l'avait violée. Quand il vivait à Spinner's End et qu'il la regardait toujours comme s'il était sur le point de lui sauter dessus dans la minute qui suivait.

"Elle n'est pas responsable des péchés et des crimes de son père."

"Je sais, Molly." Cette phrase lui rappela ce qu'elle avait dit à Severus au sujet de Harry Potter. La petite fille n'était pas en faute – d'autant moins qu'elle ignorait tout de ses véritables origines. Amelia ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Est-ce que vous avez besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, Amelia ?" demanda doucement Molly.

La jeune sorcière ouvrit les yeux. "Non. J'ai pris ma décision. Elle peut s'inscrire ici. Vous avez dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et qu'il n'y a pas grand chose que vous puissiez faire. Ce n'est pas là un reproche. Les parents ne sont pas toujours les personnes les plus à même parfois de pouvoir aider leurs enfants." Elle sourit à Molly et posa une main sur son bras. "Ils ne le peuvent pas parce qu'il aiment leurs enfants, c'est tout. Vous aimez Eileen, c'est évident, et vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Je vous aiderai à cet égard. N'ayez crainte, elle ne deviendra pas une Mage Noire, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez. Elle est bien trop jeune et elle n'est pas encore en mesure de faire tous les mauvais choix."

"Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez mal maintenant, sinon ça ne peut qu'empirer à l'avenir."

Molly avait raison mais Amelia avait pris sa décision. "Je ne me sentirai pas mal. D'autres enfants ont les yeux bleus comme elle... comme son père biologique. Je suis parvenue à leur enseigner."

"Mais ces enfants n'étaient pas Eileen."

Une fois de plus, Molly avait raison. "Mais comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, le temps aide. J'ai pu me marier et avoir d'autres enfants. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Et bien entendu, je m'en tiendrai à à votre histoire, si d'aventure Eileen en parle."

Molly sourit. "Vous êtes une grande sorcière, Amelia. Vous êtes un tel exemple. Et si vous pouvez éloigner ces ténèbres..."

Amelia fronça les sourcils. "Mais de quoi avez-vous peur, Molly ? Ne le niez pas, je sens bien que vous avez peur. Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe ?"

Molly soupira. "Vous avez mentionné qu'elle pourrait se comporter comme une Serpentard. En fait, nous craignons qu'elle pourrait en devenir une. Vous voyez, nous sommes une famille de Gryffondors."

"Et vous voulez que j'influence Eileen pour qu'elle devienne une Gryffondor ? C'est ça que vous voulez, Molly ?"

L'autre sorcière ne dit rien. Mais l'expression de son visage était suffisamment éloquente. Amelia soupira.

"Molly. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être la bonne personne pour ça. J'enseignerai votre fille avec joie. C'est là le but de cette école. Mais je préfère vous le dire : en aucun cas mon personnel et moi, nous n'influencerons la nature profonde de votre enfant. Si Eileen doit être envoyée à Serpentard, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça."

"Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais, Molly." Amelia jeta un regard vers la porte, vers le salon où Severus se trouvait très certainement. "Est-ce que l'homme assis dans la pièce au-delà de cette porte, ne vous a pas montré que Serpentard est une Maison aussi valable que n'importe quelle autre ? Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler ce qu'il a fait pour nous tous ? Je dis souvent qu'il est un Serpentard qui, au cours de la dernière guerre, a oeuvré comme un Serdaigle, a aimé et s'est soucié d'autrui comme un Poufsouffle et a combattu comme un Gryffondor." Une pause. "Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler qu'il a failli mourir comme un Gryffondor ?"

"Nous parlons de Severus, Amelia. De votre époux. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Serpentard."

"Il n'est pas le seul Serpentard dans ce cas. J'en ai rencontré d'autres aussi. Pas tous n'ont servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains d'entre eux ont même fait de leur mieux pour contrecarrer ses plans ou du moins éviter de s'impliquer avec lui. Comme cet honorable monsieur, le Professeur Slughorn, le Maître des Potions qui a enseigné Severus." Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Molly, l'un des objectifs de cette école, est d'éradiquer les préjugés de notre communauté. Toutes sortes de préjugés. Comme la pureté du sang ou l'appartenance à telle ou telle Maison. J'ai ici des gosses issus de familles qui proviennent de toutes les Maisons de Poudlard. Nous éduquons ici la prochaine génération d'enfants qui ira à Poudlard avec moins de préjugés que la génération précédente. Je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen d'empêcher une troisième guerre magique d'éclater." Une pause. "Vous savez que j'ai raison. Nous avons toutes les deux beaucoup perdu dans cette horrible guerre."

Molly approuva de la tête. "Quand même. Peut-être... peut-être que nous sommes trop vieux, Arthur et moi, pour changer notre façon de penser. Imaginez si Eileen est envoyée à Serpentard..."

"Et alors ? Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle finira du côté des Ténèbres." Son visage se fit plus sombre tout à coup. "Il y a eu au moins un Gryffondor qui a mal tourné. Nous savons toutes les deux qui." _Son père,_ songea Amelia avec amertume. "L'appartenance à une Maison n'est pas une garantie qu'on finira saint ou salaud. Seules nos circonstances et les choix que nous faisons, définissent notre vie et les épreuves que nous sommes susceptibles de traverser."

Molly approuva de la tête. "Oui, vous avez raison... Mais quand même..."

Amelia posa une main sur le bras de son aînée et lui sourit. "Aussi longtemps que ses parents – c'est-à-dire, Arthur et vous – l'aiment toujours, qui s'en soucie ?"

* * *

Dans le salon, Severus était en train de terminer son verre de limonade, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses profondes réflexions, quand il entendu du bruit. Il leva les yeux vers la porte et vit Ziggy et Betty courir vers lui avec la petite Weasley en remorque.

"Maître ! Maître ! Maître !" pipèrent les deux elfes, manifestement excités.

"On se calme ! On se calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux ?"

"Maître... c'est juste... que nous avons appris que la petite dame ici, elle s'appelle comme notre chère maîtresse !" parvint à dire Ziggy, tandis que Betty essuyait une larme furtive. "Et elle aime les serpents ! Comme nos chers Maîtres ! La Noble Maison des Prince sera fière d'accueillir ici une autre Serpentard comme elle !"

Severus comprit immédiatement ce que l'elfe voulait dire. Il faisait allusion à sa propre mère. Il savait combien les elfes étaient perceptifs, il espéra qu'ils n'avaient pas senti la relation biologique entre Amelia et Eileen. La fillette l'observait avec intérêt, de ses yeux bleu délavé. _Elle a les yeux de son père. _Il soupira imperceptiblement.

"Monsieur, que veulent-ils dire ?" demanda-t-elle poliment.

Severus la regarda, réfléchissant à la réponse à donner. Jusqu'où pouvait-il parler, sans en révéler trop ? "Ziggy, Betty, laissez-nous, je vous prie."

Les deux elfes obéirent sans un mot, et disparurent dans un claquement de leurs doigts et un bruit qui fit _pop_.

"Approchez," ordonna Severus. "Ne craignez rien. Contrairement aux serpents, je ne mords pas."

La petite fille s'approcha de lui. Severus fit de son mieux pour donner à son visage une expression plus douce – ou du moins, moins dure. Sa voix était ferme mais veloutée en même temps. Une voix qui exprimait à la fois l'autorité et la patience.

Puis il remarqua le geste de la petite. Les doigts d'Eileen avaient saisi un pendentif accroché à un collier.

"C'est quoi que vous avez autour du cou ?"

La fillette sourit timidement. "C'est mon serpent. Mon meilleur ami. Il est toujours avec moi. Maman dit que je suis presque née avec. Vous voulez le voir ? Monsieur ?"

Severus consentit dans un signe de la tête. Eileen se rapprocha et lui montra le pendentif serpent. Il reconnut le bijou. C'était le même que celui qu'Amelia avait porté, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné la sorcière. Le pendentif serpent, doté d'une magie de protection, qu'Amelia avait reçu de son premier amour – Terence Black, un Serpentard.

_Un Serpentard te protégera toujours._

Severus toucha le pendentif serpent du bout des doigts. Il percevait le puissant sortilège de protection qui ensorcelait toujours le bijou. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que Terence Black avait dû être un sorcier plein de ressources, intelligent et érudit, pour avoir doté un petit bijou d'un enchantement aussi puissant que durable.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites que ce petit serpent est votre meilleur ami ? Vous n'avez pas d'autres amis ?" Il se souvint de sa propre enfance solitaire – jusqu'au moment où il avait rencontré Lily.

"Non. Enfin, pas encore, monsieur." Un sourire, ses joues rosirent légèrement. "Tim est très gentil."

"Est-ce vous aimez les serpents ?"

"Je les respecte. Pour dire la vérité, monsieur, oui, je les aime bien. Maman me dit toujours que je dois les éviter mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attirée par eux quand je les vois."

Pendant un instant, Severus fut troublé par la similitude de la réponse d'Amelia et d'Eileen à cette question. Il se demanda si la fillette était sur le point de lui raconter qu'elle pouvait parler avec les serpents. Tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Le Fourchelang était une caractéristique génétique qui ne provenait que d'un seul ancêtre commun – Salazar Serpentard. Mais les lignées de sang étaient tellement mélangées au sein de la communauté magique, que nul ne pouvait savoir. Salazar Serpentard avait vécu il y avait un millier d'années – il se pouvait que quelque chose de lui se retrouve dans chaque famille magique de sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne. Comme les Prince, par exemple. Peter Pettigrow avait été un sang-pur. Sa famille avait été tellement consanguine, que cela avait été un miracle qu'il n'ait pas fini par naître Cracmol.

_Ce qui n'aurait pas été un mal_, songea Severus. Mais la seconde suivante, il regarda la fillette debout devant lui et il dut admettre qu'Eileen était sûrement la meilleure chose que Queudver ait jamais fait dans sa vie – même s'il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention.

"Vous devez faire attention. Certains serpents peuvent être dangereux, vous savez. Ils peuvent mordre et certaines morsures sont fatales." Severus se rappela de Nagini, le serpent familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le dernier Horcrux à avoir été détruit. Il n'oublierait jamais l'instant où Amelia et lui avaient failli succomber à une attaque du serpent géant, dans les décombres de Poudlard. Ils seraient morts, si un certain Neville Londubat n'était pas intervenu alors.

"Je le sais, monsieur. Mais ils ne peuvent pas me faire du mal et je les protège toujours de ce que les autres gens peuvent leur faire. Maman pense que..." Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, en baissant les yeux. Severus perçut d'une manière ou d'une son embarras.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe, Mademoiselle Weasley ?"

Eileen se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis elle leva les yeux vers le regard sombre du Maître des Potions. "Monsieur... et si je suis à Serpentard ?"

"Alors Serpentard aura gagné un membre qui aime les serpents et, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer de vous, une élève intéressante et une sorcière potentiellement puissante, j'en suis sûr."

Le visage de la fillette sembla se détendre pendant quelques secondes. Cependant, il y avait autre chose. Severus utilisa la Légilimencie sur elle et découvrit rapidement qu'elle était partagée entre son souhait d'aller à Serpentard, et la tradition Gryffondor de sa famille d'adoption.

La porte entre le salon et l'étude s'ouvrit et les deux sorcières entrèrent dans la pièce.

Le regard d'Eileen se posa d'abord sur Molly, puis sur Amelia. Elle baissa la tête à nouveau et s'emmura dans le silence. Amelia s'en rendit compte et alla vers elle, en s'asseyant sur le canapé aux côtés de Severus, face à la petite fille. En s'approchant d'elle, elle remarqua le pendentif serpent. Elle se sentit à la fois émue et heureuse de constater que la petite l'avait toujours sur elle.

"En voilà un joli pendentif serpent."

Eileen sourit timidement. Mais Amelia détecta immédiatement une certaine gêne dans le langage corporelle de la gamine. "Quel est le problème, ma chérie ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

La petite fille jeta de nouveau un regard vers Molly. Amelia avait encore en tête la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la matriarche Weasley. "Il ne faut pas avoir peur de demander. Il n'y a pas de questions idiotes ici."

"Et si je suis à Serpentard ?" demanda à nouveau Eileen, cette fois avec bien plus de détresse dans la voix. Sa question s'était réduite à un murmure à l'attention uniquement des deux adultes assis devant elle.

Amelia posa une main sur l'épaule de la fillette.

"Eileen Weasley. Vous portez le prénom d'une sorcière qui a fait don à notre monde du plus précieux et du plus merveilleux des cadeaux qu'on ait jamais reçu. Cette sorcière était une Serpentard." Ce disant, Amelia posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Severus. "Elle a donné le jour à un fils qui est le sorcier le plus honorable, le plus noble et le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari. "Ce sorcier est un Serpentard, il a aidé notre monde à combattre le mal et il est assis juste devant vous."

La petite fille regarda l'homme tout revêtu de noir et sembla se détendre à l'idée que tout le monde n'était pas méchant ou même maléfique à Serpentard. Qu'il y avait des gens très bien qui appartenaient à la Maison du Serpent. Pourtant, Amelia sentait qu'elle était toujours tendue. Le moment était venu d'enfoncer le clou par rapport à ce qu'elle venait tout juste de discuter avec Molly. Et si cela pouvait aussi aider la gamine, alors tant mieux. La question serait tranchée une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Vous avez encore le temps avant d'aller à Poudlard. Les choses peuvent changer entre temps. Cependant, si c'est ce que vous ressentez au plus profond de vous, si vous voulez vraiment aller à Serpentard, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Ni pour nous. Le moment venu, vous pourrez choisir Serpentard sur toute autre Maison. Le Choixpeau prend en compte votre choix."

Le visage d'Eileen se détendit totalement cette fois. Amelia y lut qu'elle se sentait acceptée telle quelle, ce qui avait suffi à dissiper toute anxiété ou pression imposée sur elle. Soudain, Eileen se jeta sur Amelia qui la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait été surprise par le geste de la fillette. Des images du jour où elle lui avait donné naissance lui revinrent en tête et elle eut du mal à réprimer ses larmes. Elle regarda Molly, lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire, avant de rompre l'étreinte avec la petite.

"Maintenant, vous allez être une bonne petite et vous préparer pour l'école d'ici quelques semaines."

"Vous voulez dire que je peux venir ici ?"

"Mais bien sûr. Bienvenue à l'Ecole Elémentaire des Prince, Eileen."

Eileen se tourna vers Molly et se jeta tout contre elle, lui montrant combien elle était heureuse de venir ici. Molly la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa ses cheveux roux, tout en retournant son sourire à Amelia. "Merci, Amelia."

"Mais de rien, Molly. Je vous enverrai un hibou pour que vous m'envoyez toutes les informations nécessaires à son inscription."

"Est-ce que je serai en classe avec Tim ?" demanda Eileen.

Amelia et Severus échangèrent un regard, saisissant le sens caché derrière la question. La fillette avait en effet des tendances Serpentard. "Je ne le sais pas encore, mais vous vous verrez entre les cours et au repas de midi, de toutes façons. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de savoir que vous viendrez ici à l'école en Septembre prochain."

Cette fois, le visage d'Eileen rayonna. Toute trace d'angoisse avait disparu, pour laisser place à une expression de pur délice.

Les sorcières Weasley quittèrent le manoir après avoir été raccompagnées par Severus. Il revint à l'intérieur de la demeure et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Les enfants jouaient calmement dans la bibliothèque. Ils disposaient d'un peu de temps pour eux tous seuls.

"_« Le sorcier le plus honorable, le plus noble et le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré »_ ?" demanda Severus à Amelia, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. "Tu t'es surpassée cette fois, mon amour. Quiconque aurait voulu faire croire à Mademoiselle Weasley que je suis un Gryffondor, ne s'y serait pas pris autrement."

Amelia sourit. "Severus Rogue. C'est là la vérité, que tu l'aimes ou pas. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a raconté un jour que peut-être, ils répartissent trop tôt. J'ignore si Eileen sera envoyée à Serpentard ou pas. Mais en ce qui te concerne, quel que soit la Maison où tu as été, ou celle où tu aurais dû être envoyé, ça n'est pas important pour moi. Je t'aime comme tu es, je te prends comme tu es, et la seule maison qui m'importe, c'est la maison de mon cœur, à laquelle tu appartiens de plein droit."

Amelia lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche avec tendresse. Severus resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et ils finirent tous les deux à échanger un baiser passionné.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon petit serpent," fit-il de sa voix veloutée et sensuelle. "A jamais."

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement. _Un seul mot peut dire tellement..._

***** *** *** FIN *** *** *****

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Pour cette fic, mais il y en aura d'autres, je suis déjà à retravailler une histoire que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a plus d'un an déjà. La version originale en anglais est déjà à moitié écrite, mais pour la version en français, il faudra encore attendre un peu plus. Le titre sera "The Missing Ingredient" - "L'ingrédient manquant". Elle sera centrée sur Severus + OFC, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. A vous d'aller voir quand elle sera publiée. Vous pouvez faire une recherche sur ce titre ici ou bien me mettre en "alerte auteur".  
**

**J'ai emprunté et adapté à l'histoire des bouts de scènes du dernier livre et film - vous les reconnaîtrez sans doute. Notamment le moment où Eileen fait la connaissance de Tim Coeurdaigle, directement inspirée de la rencontre entre Severus et Lily dans le film. J'avais trouvé ce moment tellement poétique que je l'ai repris ici. J'ai aussi repris la phrase de Harry à son propre fils à propos de l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré - adapté ici pour la fic mais qui concerne toujours Severus.**

**J'espère avoir bien respecté tous les personnages au niveau de leur caractère (oui, je sais, ma sempiternelle obsession ! LOL). Faites-moi part aussi de ce que vous avez apprécié - ou pas - dans cet épilogue. **

**Enfin, je tenais à vous remercier tous, lecteurs anonymes ou pas, qui ont laissé des commentaires ou pas, mais surtout à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, pour leurs encouragements à mon endroit et leur fidélité envers cette fic. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. C'est quand même le but !**

**Et si cette fic vous inspire dans des idées d'images ou de vidéo, je vous gênez pas, faites-le moi savoir pour que je puisse y aller jeter un oeil et à mon tour, y laisser un commentaire !**

**Encore une fois merci, merci, merci ! Ce fut une grande joie pour moi d'avoir des lecteurs aussi assidus et inspirés que vous tous.**


End file.
